The Guardian of the Moon
by nateulm
Summary: The war has been over for nearly a year, and Naruto has be proclaimed an international hero. However, the shadow of a promise looms over him, as he awaits the day when Sasuke returns to his side. Rated T for language and eventual sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>The strong summer breeze churned up dust in the streets of Konoha, the fine particles drifting skyward to mingle with the hundreds of leaves that had strayed from their branches. The din of construction echoed off the massive cliff-face that loomed above the dense forest, the sound of hammers mixing with the laughter of the local children to create a bizarre symphony.<p>

Shikamaru Nara ambled slowly through the streets, on route to the Hokage's mansion. He shuffled through the stacks of paperwork in his hands, an endless stream of curses racing through his genius mind. Despite his protests, Tsunade had put him in charge of overseeing the reconstruction of the Hidden Leaf Village. His thin eyebrows twitched into a frown as he remembered the Hokage's no-nonsense tone, her hands folded gracefully in front of her while she reamed into him.

"As Konoha's head strategist, I thought you would jump on the opportunity to ensure that the village was as efficiently designed as possible! If only you were more motivated, with a mind like yours, you could easily become the Hokage!"

Shikamaru had smirked, rubbing at his head as he replied, "Even if I did have motivation, there's no way I could become Hokage. We both know that Naruto has one hundred percent of the votes. And that's the way it should be. I'll be happy just helping him out, whenever he needs me."

"And besides," He mumbled as he swerved to avoid a group of children playing tag, "Naruto probably won't dump so much crappy work on me."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

Shikamaru turned with a deadpanned glare, face-to-face with the prodigious Neji Hyūga. Neji had recently been recruited by ANBU, so it surprised Shikamaru to see him in his white robes. He cocked an eyebrow as he began walking again, Neji falling into step beside him.

"What a drag. Do you have the day off?"

Neji nodded in response, shielding his eyes from the sun.

They continued on in silence, bits of conversation drifting past them on the breeze. Although the world was still recovering from the recent war, Konoha and its citizens were encompassed by a sense of bliss: the aftermath of the miracles created by the hero of the Leaf, Naruto Uzumaki. The son of the Fourth Hokage, and current Jinchuuriki of Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox, was now said to be the strongest ninja in the world. Lately, it seemed that all anyone could talk about was Naruto. It was only natural, of course: Naruto had saved hundreds, if not thousands of lives in the past year. He was, by any sane persons account, a hero. However, the hero in question had taken to disappearing as of late.

As if he had read his thoughts, Neji asked softly, "Has Naruto still not been around much?"

Shikamaru shook his head slowly. "No. And it's not just the amount of missions he's been taking on either. Even when he's home, he's off doing who-knows-what. Something really seems to be bothering him. Even Sakura has no idea what's going on."

When Shikamaru took a moment to consider it, Naruto's personality had changed rapidly over the past couple of years. The first major change had come when Naruto had become a Sage and saved the village. In that case, the changes had doubtless been for the better. But ever since the war had ended, Naruto seemed to have become a different person overnight.

The baby roundness had fallen away from his face, leaving him angular and handsome. His abrasively loud voice, and his habit of being the embodiment of ecstatic energy had also faded: leaving behind a voice that rumbled with authority and an aura of silently humming, pulsating strength. He no longer sought out company, preferring to steal a moment of peace whenever he could. But the one change that shocked Shikamaru the most was that his laughter, which had once been so abundant, had all but faded into memory.

He couldn't help but think that, if he hadn't been by Naruto's side through everything, he might not recognize the blond anymore.

When Neji didn't immediately answer him, Shikamaru added in a low voice, "He's…changed."

Neji seemed to consider everything he had said as the Hokage's mansion came into view. "War changes people, Nara, especially someone like Naruto who was the spearhead of the attack. I agree that he has changed enormously – he's no longer a child – but in my mind the changes are for the better. And to answer your concern about where he wanders off to: I've noticed that he's taken to sitting on top of the Fourth Hokage's figurehead and meditating."

"So that's where he runs off to…" Shikamaru sighed, kicking a stone on the road and frowning towards the giant faces carved into the cliff above them.

"It's probably best for him to be alone now." Neji mused, the breeze making his long hair dance slowly behind him. "I suspect that he is meditating on a great many things, the least of them being -"

"Sasuke?"

"Yes," Neji hummed. "The fact remains that Sasuke is still missing, and his defection is of the highest priority. I'm sure that this must trouble Naruto greatly."

The papers wrinkled in Shikamaru's grip. "That damned bastard Uchiha. Where the hell is he hiding?"

Shikamaru scowled. Although many teams had been sent out over the past year, trying to track down the rouge ninja, none of them had found even the faintest trace of him. Not to mention that Naruto, the one man who could probably find him with embarrassing ease, had flat out refused to look for him.

"It doesn't make sense." Shikamaru mumbled, shoving the papers under his arm.

As Neji glanced at him curiously, the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps caught their attention. Both Jounin turned in unison, tense as the approaching ANBU ninja stopped a respectful distance from them and bowed quickly. "Captain Hyūga. We have just received troubling intelligence from our patrol unit."

"Captain? You've been promoted already?" Shikamaru asked under his breath, raising an eyebrow at his fellow genius.

Neji raised a silencing hand, frowning. "Yes, please report."

"It appears that Sasuke Uchiha is approaching the village."

Shikamaru and Neji exchanged a wide-eyed glance, wondering at the strange workings of fate, before Shikamaru turned and dashed towards the Hokage's mansion. Neji activated his Byakugan, quickly scanning as he said to his subordinate, "Return to your team immediately and tell them not to engage the enemy. He is too powerful for any of us to handle alone."

"Yes, sir!" The ninja saluted as he disappeared.

It didn't take long for Neji to locate the chakra he had been searching for, blazing fiercely as it hovered sentinel over the village. After noting the positions of the ANBU scouting the perimeters, he raced after Shikamaru, a sense of dread hanging over him.

* * *

><p>The dark, well-polished wood of the Hokage's desk growled in protest as Tsunade's palms slammed down on it.<p>

"_He's what?" _She exclaimed, her voice reaching an interesting octave of totally-pissed-off.

Neji remained still as a statue while Shikamaru flinched, feeling like he would be receiving the brunt of her anger.

"_As usual." _He complained to himself. _"Troublesome woman." _

"Like I said," Shikamaru drawled, sounding deceptively bored with the whole situation. "Sasuke is strolling towards the village as we speak. We received the information from an ANBU scout."

Neji nodded, his milky eyes sharp. "He was a member of my squad. I can assure you that the information is reliable. I have given orders for them not to engage in combat. It appears that he is still far enough away that I cannot sense him with my Byakugan."

"Good." The Hokage said, dropping down into her seat. "Though we don't know his reason for reappearing so suddenly, I think it's best to assume that he is still an enemy. I will put the village on level two alert, although I don't think we'd be able to stop him with the personnel we have available at the moment, should he decide to attack."

Neji and Shikamaru exchanged a grave look. As two of the Leafs most skilled tacticians, they knew better than anyone how vulnerable Konoha was. Even with Naruto's help, there had been many casualties during the war.

Neji cleared his throat. "Tsunade-sama, shouldn't we summon Naruto?"

"Naruto?" The Hokage said distractedly, searching for something under the piles of paper on her desk. "He's on a mission."

As Neji opened his mouth to reply a gust of wind blasted into the office, scattering papers across the room. The three jolted in surprise, turning to stare at the golden-haired ninja who had appeared on the windowsill. Due to the heat, the Jinchuuriki had opted out of wearing his orange tracksuit lately, his Sage cloak flapping overtop of his black pants and undershirt, which was visibly straining over his muscular torso. His hitai-ate was securely in place, holding his bangs away from his piercing, offensively blue eyes.

"N-Naruto!" Tsunade spluttered. "I didn't know you had returned!"

Naruto Uzumaki's face, concealed by the blinding sunlight streaming in behind him, was blank as he replied, "Yeah, I just got back this morning, you know?"

The Godaime frowned. "But, didn't I assign you to escort Sakura to the Sand Village?"

Naruto nodded, leaning comfortably against the frame of the window. "I'll go back and get her when the mission is over. Sakura-chan said herself that there was no use in me hanging around. It's not a big deal; it still takes three days to get there while I'm with Sakura-chan, but by myself, I can make the trip in just over a day."

"Shit…one day?" Shikamaru muttered, impressed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Neji nod in unspoken agreement.

"Granny Tsunade," Naruto said, his unwavering blue eyes gleaming. "Please leave Sasuke to me. If anyone else were to attack him, they would be killed instantly. I'm the only one who stands a chance."

"Ah," Tsunade folded her arms across her torso, leaning back into her chair. "So you knew that he was coming?"

"Yeah," The blond replied. "I noticed him yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Neji repeated, his eyebrows rising in surprise. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Naruto's gaze flashed over to Neji. He smiled meekly, shrugging apologetically as he replied, "Well, because I knew you guys would-" He gestured around the room airily, as if searching for the right word, "freak out."

The three shinobi stared at him in disbelief.

"Oi…" Shikamaru muttered. "We're not…freaking out."

"Granny," Naruto said, ignoring Shikamaru. "You know I'm going out to meet him no matter what. So please, promise me that you won't let anyone interfere."

"H-hey, Naruto," Shikamaru said, stepping forward. "It doesn't matter how strong you are. I can't let you go out there alone. We're your comrades, so let us go out and fight with you."

Naruto's gaze never left the Hokage, his voice soft and steady as he said, "Please. This is something that I have to do alone."

Tsunade sat in silence, examining the young ninja. Finally, she averted her eyes, waving her hand dismissively. "Do whatever you want." She said with an exasperated sigh. "But don't act until you receive the order, you got that?"

The blond smiled in relief. "Thanks, Granny. If you need me, I'll be waiting on the wall."

He had vanished in the blink of an eye, another gust of wind spinning through the office in his wake.

Shikamaru sighed, scratching his head. "I wonder if it's true that he's faster than the Yellow Flash, even though he doesn't use the teleportation jutsu."

Tsunade turned away from the window, ignoring the heat in her cheeks as she said, "He's definitely becoming more like the Fourth every day."

That was definitely true. But while Minato had been made of soft edges and a calm aura, Naruto had sharp edges and a blisteringly powerful, intimidating aura. Tsunade, who had known the Fourth, saw the similarities better than anyone.

"Easy there, Tsunade-sama." Shikamaru drawled sarcastically. "Don't go falling for Naruto. That would be really troublesome."

Neji cleared his throat loudly before the Hokage could send the Shadow-nin careening through the wall behind them. "Back to the problem at hand, it's possible that Sasuke is currently working with someone. If that's the case, then he may be attempting to draw our attention while his partners infiltrate from another direction. We cannot rule out any possibilities at this point."

"I agree." Shikamaru said, frowning. "Though we've confirmed that both Kabuto and Madara are dead, we can't know for sure if that Zetsu guy is too. And then there are the members of Sasuke's old team."

"True." Tsunade said, crimson fingernails tapping the desk. "However, if we intend to respect Naruto's wishes, then the most we can do at this point is stand guard and wait. Neji, has Sai returned from his mission?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. He reported in yesterday afternoon."

"Good." The Godaime said, rising to her feet. "I will leave you two in charge of organizing the ANBU unit. Shikamaru, you will act as Captain to the Jounin unit, since both Kakashi and Yamato are currently out of the village. This is still a level two emergency! We must be prepared to defend Konoha at any moment! Now go!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" The Jounin said in unison, dashing out of the office. They were silent as they made their way down the deserted hallways, the sound of their sandals echoing off the walls. As the exit came into view, Shikamaru sighed loudly. Feeling the Hyūga's moon-like eyes on him, he cocked his lips into an exaggerated half smile.

"Looks like I won't have time for a nap today."

* * *

><p>The Jounin on guard duty jumped in surprise when Naruto appeared in a sudden gust of wind, skidding to a halt on the wall that was polished smooth from hundreds of feet. His cloak snapped in the wind as he immediately strolled over to the edge of the wall, eyes fixed on something unseen on the horizon.<p>

"Naruto-sama!" One of the nearby shinobi exclaimed, smiling brightly. "I'd heard that you were away on a mission?"

Naruto returned the smile directed his way as he sat on the edge of the wall, legs dangling. "I just got back this morning, actually."

"As expected of Uzumaki-sensei!" A kunoichi exclaimed, her cheeks flushed. Behind her, some of the Jounin were beginning to crowd together, their voices buzzing excitedly.

Naruto found himself frowning as he looked out over the dense forest that surrounded the village. It wasn't long ago that he had found this sort of attention flattering. But lately, people had taken to referring to him as 'sensei', or 'sama', and he found himself unable to get used to the honorific titles.

"_Did you have to deal with this too, Dad?" _Naruto wondered, pouting slightly. It was times like these when he truly longed for his parents. With everything that had happened over the past year, Naruto found himself, more than ever, needing someone to consult with. _"I wonder if these guys realize I'm still just a Genin…"_

"Excuse me, Uzumaki-sensei?" A young ninja asked timidly, blushing furiously as she stepped forward. "Would it be possible to get an autograph?"

A deep, regal voice cut in before Naruto could answer. "I'm afraid that Naruto is without a pen at the moment." Neji said, his intense, pale eyes clearing a path through the group of ninja. "It would seem that you are all neglecting your duties."

The ninja dispersed quickly. Naruto turned to smile at the Hyūga, who had changed into his ANBU uniform. Sai walked a pace behind him, smiling at his former teammate. They came to stand beside the blond, following his gaze out over the landscape.

"Do not think ill of them, Naruto. They simply admire you." Neji said, smiling at Naruto in a knowing way. "As a member of the Hyūga clan, I have experienced something similar."

"Oh, I see!" Sai said, nodding enthusiastically. "I have read in a book that sometimes, you can cheer up a friend by comparing their situation to one that you have experienced. I believe the term they used was 'empathy'? However, in this situation, it is probably exaggerated. Right, Captain Hyūga?"

"Idiot." Neji muttered, while Naruto snorted.

"Thanks, Neji." Naruto said with a smile. "It doesn't really bother me, but it is a little hard to get used to. And-" His voice lowered as his smile faded. "For every person who admires me, there's another who's afraid of me."

"Well, that's to be expected." Shikamaru's lazy drawl reached them before he did, as he ambled along with his hands in his pockets. "Rumour has it that you won the war almost single-handedly. Everyone's saying there isn't a ninja alive who could lay a finger on you."

Naruto frowned, his right hand resting over the seal on his stomach.

"_Kurama…?"_

"_I know, kid." _The fox said, lifting his head from the cradle of his paws._ "I'm ready whenever you are."_

"Is everything ready?"

Naruto looked up in confusion, before realizing that Neji had directed the question towards Shikamaru, who was now standing beside him.

The strategist nodded. "Everyone of Chunin level or higher has been alerted of the situation. We're going to be working with three lines of defense: the wall, the business district, and the perimeter of the Hokage's mansion. Is ANBU ready to act?"

Sai nodded. "I will be performing aerial surveillance to compensate for our inability to send any units beyond the wall. The rest of ANBU will be divided between the outer perimeters and the Hokage's defense."

"Good." Shikamaru said, sliding his gaze cautiously to Naruto. "Are you sure you don't want anyone to go with you, Naruto?"

Naruto sighed as the wind ruffled his spiky hair. Shikamaru noticed, for the first time, that it had gotten quite long recently. No doubt Sakura was nagging him to get it cut.

"If Sasuke seriously came to fight, then I won't be able to hold back. In that case, the village will be the safest place to be. I would be worried about accidentally hurting my comrades, if anyone were to come with me." He closed his eyes, hiding whatever emotion passed over them as he said, "If we're lucky, today will be the end."

His comrades stood in shocked silence, not knowing how to respond to the sudden statement. Shikamaru frowned in discomfort, willing Naruto to look up so he could study those deep blue eyes. Instead, the blond folded his hands into a meditative stance, orange markings appearing on his eyelids as he mustered his Sage powers.

"If you guys have everything organized, then I'm going to head out."

Neji hummed lightly, putting on his bird-like mask. "In that case, you had better get in the air, Sai."

The pale ninja nodded gravely, then pulled out his Super-Beast Scroll in one, fluid movement. After a moment of scribbling, he formed the hand seal for his unique jutsu, and a giant bird burst out of the scroll to perch beside him. He hesitated before jumping on its back, a concerned frown playing across his face.

"Naruto…"

"I'll be fine." Naruto replied, smiling reassuringly.

When Sai was airborne, Shikamaru glanced sideways to take in Naruto's face. He was surprised to see a faint smile on his lips. Shikamaru was suddenly hit by nostalgia, remembering the days when the Konoha Eleven were young, innocent, and naïve. Back in those days, Naruto had always been smiling, with Sasuke's name on his lips.

It had been a long while since Naruto had been able to smile without a shadow lurking in his eyes.

"_Damned Uchiha. I won't forgive you for what you've put him through."_

"I'm glad Sakura-chan is in the Hidden Sand." Naruto said suddenly, interrupting Shikamaru's train of thought. "After all this time, she still loves Sasuke."

"_So do you," _the Nara thought.

"Okay!" Naruto exclaimed, turning to point purposefully at the Shadow-nin. "I trust you to take care of the village while I'm away!"

He jumped up, crouching on the wall as his eyes focused on an unseen chakra on the horizon.

"Jeez." Shikamaru grumbled, rubbing his temple as he sensed ANBU members as well as regular ninja gathering behind him. Picking up on their mood immediately, Shikamaru sighed. "Be careful out there, Naruto."

Naruto reached behind himself to flash 'thumbs up' before rocketing off the wall, turning into nothing more than a blur as he disappeared down the main road.

"He has too much energy." Shikamaru mumbled to Neji, whose Byakugan eyes were already scanning.

"Naruto is prepared to die to stop Sasuke." The ANBU Captain replied, crossing his arms. "We should honour his dedication by doing our best at the tasks assigned to us."

"Irritatingly noble, as always." Shikamaru jabbed, raising a taunting eyebrow.

"Noble?" Neji replied, smiling in response to their banter. "I prefer to think of it as loyal to an old friend. I think we agree on that particular point."

Shikamaru returned his smile, nodding. "Alright. Let's do this."

The Leafs' head strategist crabbed his hands as Neji went about organizing the ninja on the wall, his regal tone leaving no room for objections. However, he kept his focus on the sun-like chakra of the Uzumaki, who was rapidly approaching a person with chakra as cold as an Arctic winter.

Sasuke Uchiha had come out of hiding.

* * *

><p>AN: Edited!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>"<em>The Jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki, has been named an international hero, and is the favourite candidate to become the next Hokage of Konoha." <em>

The dust that rose around Sasuke's sandals got caught by the wind, rising in a small tornado around him as he made his way down the quiet road.

"_How can I become Hokage, when I can't even save one friend?"_

Far overhead, a hawk circled slowly, sharp eyes scanning the ground for prey. The forest surrounding Konoha was, as it had always been, silent and watchful as the raven-haired Uchiha went by.

"_If I die, we both die, Sasuke."_

Frowning deeply, Sasuke reached up to run shaking fingers through his hair, studying the ground before his feet. He rounded a corner in the road, glancing up suddenly when colour caught his eye. Before Sasuke could even register what was happening, a tanned fist came careening towards his jaw. The solid hit sent him flying back, though he managed to save himself from an embarrassing sprawl across the ground by sliding to a stop on his knees. He screwed his eyes shut against the pain, spitting out blood as a pair of strong, rough hands found his shirt collar and used it to pull him to his feet.

A loud, familiar voice assaulted his ears. "Where the fuck have you been? Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

Sasuke opened his eyes, squinting against the headache that was already forming from the hit. "You're loud, idiot."

He kept his eyes trained towards the ground, examining the space between their sandaled feet. In that moment, Sasuke found that the idea of looking up – of facing those honest blue eyes – was terrifying. The wind danced between them, carrying dust and the scent of leaves warmed by the sun. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Naruto's hands slipped away as smoothly as the name he whispered on an exhaled breath.

"Sasuke."

As if controlled by chakra strings, the dark-haired ninja found his gaze pulled towards that voice. He followed a line of gleaming light from one sharp collar bone to another, to the hollow of Naruto's throat and then upwards, chasing the path of sinew and tendon to find a proud, strongly crafted jaw. He took his time examining the gleam of sunlight in golden hair before sliding his gaze across whisker-like markings. Finally, his eyes came to rest on Naruto's lips, watching as if hypnotized as they began to move.

"Every time I see you, it's somehow like we're meeting for the first time."

A pang of guilt shot up from Sasuke's chest, threatening to close his throat. He clenched his fists so the blond wouldn't notice his fingers shaking as he reached for his defenses, slamming a protective wall between them. He managed a cold smirk, raising one dark eyebrow.

"You're right, Naruto. We might as well be strangers."

"You're a terrible liar." Naruto replied immediately. "I don't think you would have such a hard time looking a stranger in the eye, would you?"

Sasuke's eyes shot up as anger flared within him. But as soon as his gaze rested upon twin pools of depthless sapphire blue, the anger faded faster than it had appeared. Sasuke found himself stepping back, suddenly feeling uneasy with their close proximity. He noticed then, for the first time, that Naruto had gotten taller than him. The Sage stood with his hands in his pockets, the wind ruffling his golden hair and deep red cloak. Behind him, the carved heads of the Hokage's loomed above Konoha, watching haughtily as Sasuke gapped at his childhood friend.

"_Do you know how much you throw me off?" _Sasuke wondered, watching as Naruto frowned, fighting with whatever emotions were raging within him. _"Just being around you messes with my head, you idiot blond."_

At that thought, the memory of their encounter during the war flashed across Sasuke's mind, almost a year ago to the day; and yet it seemed so far away that it may as well have occurred in a different world.

* * *

><p>Naruto bent over, breathing heavily as sweat dripped from his brow. The landscape around him was utterly destroyed. Huge chunks of earth were broken and overturned, and water was rushing up from the ground. Here and there, the bodies of the former Jinchuuriki lay silently within the rubble. Bee lay on his back panting, mumbling something about being too tired to even rhyme as he gripped a deep cut on his abdomen. As expected, their opponent had disappeared as soon as his Jinchuuriki army had been destroyed.<p>

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Kakashi placed a hand on his ex-students trembling shoulder, his headband already pulled down to hide his sharingan.

"I'll be fine." Naruto replied roughly as he wiped sweat from his brow. "I just need to rest for a few minutes before we head out again."

His old sensei nodded firmly, glancing over to his rival. Gai was visibly pouting, clearly unhappy with being outshone by a boy many years his junior. Kakashi sighed loudly, hoping that this would be over quickly so that he could get some peace and quiet.

"Listen, Naruto." The white-haired ninja said, turning back to his student. "Can you let Gai and me out of here? We'll be fine now."

"_More than fine, actually," _Kakashi thought, _"Not only did Naruto's chakra heal our wounds, but I feel much stronger than I usually do."_

The blond nodded and straightened up, rolling his broad shoulders and stretching his tired arms. He then held two fingers before himself, concentrating for a moment. Then suddenly, the massive form of the Nine-Tailed Fox retracted into his body, rushing silently and swiftly like a living, liquid fire.

After being encompassed by that chakra, the air felt surprisingly cold.

Naruto exhaled sharply, folding his hands behind his head and leaning back. He surveyed the wreckage around them with a deep frown. Kakashi continued to observe him, unable to forget the moment when Naruto had appeared before them, saving them from the tailed beasts.

"_Sensei, can you see your son from where you are?" _Kakashi thought idly._ "Forgive me, sensei, but I think he has surpassed you completely."_

"KAKASHI!"

Gai's sudden outburst made them both jump. "I think we'd better get Bee to the medical team right away! This wound is pretty bad. And besides, we should really check in with the other units!"

Kakashi nodded before looking back at Naruto warily. The blond read his thoughts, grinning widely. "Don't worry about it Kakashi-sensei. I really am going to rest for a bit. And besides, I can't see the enemy returning here. Not for a while, at least."

After hesitating for a moment, Kakashi nodded, concern flashing over his charcoal black eye. "Don't do anything reckless." He said in the bored, exasperated tone he was so used to using on the Jinchuuriki. The copy-ninja turned and made his way over to Gai, helping him hoist their injured comrade. After a few minutes the massive ninja submitted to their support, though his words of protest echoed around the rocky space as the three slowly made their way in the direction of the closest medical team.

As soon as they had vanished from sight, Naruto lowered himself to the ruined ground, clutching at his chest. His eyes stung hotly as he whispered, "You can sense him too, right Kurama?"

The fox demon frowned, baring his teeth in distaste. _"Of course, kid. How could I not notice a chakra so ominous?"_

Naruto closed his eyes, retreating to the silence of his inner world. He walked through the water until he was leaning against Kurama's paw. The fox grumbled absently, laying his chin down so that his eye was almost level with Naruto's head. The blond nuzzled tiredly into his fur, inhaling the scent of wood smoke that rose from it.

"What will you do, Naruto?" Kurama asked.

Naruto turned, seeing his own reflection in the red eye behind him. "About Sasuke, you mean?"

He retreated from that steady gaze, folding his arms around the ache in his chest. "His chakra has become so much darker since the last time I saw him, but there's something odd about it that I can't figure out just yet. I feel like he's seriously upset right now."

Silence fell between them for a while as they tracked the progress of that dark chakra, flickering unsteadily like a candle, as it grew steadily closer.

"I have no idea why he seems so unstable, but I doubt that he'll hear anything you say to him, Naruto."

"Yeah," The blond agreed sadly. "I'm prepared to fight him this time, if I have to. As his friend, it's my duty to stop him, no matter what."

He stood suddenly as Kurama's ears perked alertly, both of them focusing on the chakra that was just over the horizon.

"However," Naruto whispered as he opened his eyes to the battle field, "I will never stop hoping that I can save him."

He stood then, turning to face the column of dust that appeared when a blurred figure slid into view. Without pausing, Sasuke began to charge forward to attack. But then he broke free from the clouds of dust, and his steps faltered as his eyes were met by steady blue ones. Without noticing it, Sasuke slowed to a stop, his hands freezing halfway through the hand sign he was forming.

"_This is a fascinating game that we're playing, isn't it, Naruto?" _Sasuke thought, as conflicting emotions flashed across his eyes. "_I wonder, though. Will it continue, as the battle between Madara and the First Hokage did, until we have lost sight of ourselves? Or will your prediction come true, and see us dying here, side by side?"_

The raven-haired Uchiha closed his eyes as if in pain, a deep crease forming between his eyebrows. Naruto watched quietly, observing his opponent with the utmost care. A gentle breeze blew through his hair, carrying with it the scent of upturned earth and blood.

"This war," Naruto said, his deep voice rough with emotion, "Will come to an end soon. Madara should realize by now that he can't win. The alliance is too strong. We will overcome the hatred in this ninja world."

"_Well, I think I can say, honestly, that I wouldn't mind dying if it was by your hand." _Sasuke mused, ignoring Naruto's declaration._ "But, I will take you with me. That is the final punishment I'll inflict on those who have hurt and betrayed me: by taking their hope, their hero, with me into death. This bond that I was unable to sever, this bond that made you pursue me relentlessly: it will be this bond that destroys us both." _

His lashes lifted to reveal brilliantly crimson Sharingan eyes, honed and perfected by a history of hatred and betrayal. When Sasuke looked at his childhood friend through those eyes, it was easier to make him an enemy. Easier to ignore those depthless orbs, bluer than the Caspian Sea, and transform their gaze into the calculating gaze of an opponent, rather than the concerned scrutiny of a friend.

"Naïve, as usual." Sasuke replied, voice cold and distant. "This world will never be free of hatred. Hatred is power. Without hatred, mankind would be nothing."

The Jinchuuriki smiled sadly. "You sound like the Nine-Tails."

"Tch." Sasuke muttered, scowling. He crouched forward, reaching to grip the hilt of his sword.

Naruto didn't react to his changed stance. Instead he sighed, turning his gaze towards the clouded sky. For a time he simply stood, watching the churning of the grey sea above them. But when he returned his focus to the man before him, Naruto's face had become an unreadable mask.

"Fine. Sasuke, let's finish this."

Sasuke's eyes widened. The words that slipped between Naruto's lips prompted Sasuke to notice the deep circles beneath his eyes, the slump of his broad, proud shoulders, and the looseness of his fingers.

"_Why does he seem so exhausted, all of a sudden?" _Sasuke wondered.

He barely raised his blade in time to block Naruto's first attack, both his sword and the kunai in the Sage's hand shattering into pieces. They remained in close proximity, exchanging rapid blows, their movements a blur of yellow and white. Sasuke stared intently at his opponent, still transfixed by disbelief.

"_He looks like he's on the verge of tears." _

Naruto clenched his teeth, eyes yellowing and movements increasing in speed as he entered Sage Mode. Sasuke retreated, summoning chidori into his palm as they raced at each other once more.

A hard kick found Sasuke's ribs, sending him flying back across the rocks. He skidded to a halt, head jolting up as he braced for the follow-up attack. But Naruto remained where he had delivered the blow, eyes turned once more towards the sky as he waited for Sasuke to collect himself. A loud, confident voice echoed in Sasuke's memory as he looked at his childhood friend in confusion.

"_When two ninja become strong enough, they can read what's in each other's hearts from a single blow. Did you see it, Sasuke? Did you see what was in my heart?"_

"Sadness, exhaustion, resignation, and regret." Sasuke said, stepping forward slowly. "That is what I saw in your heart just now, Naruto. Have you truly become so pathetic and weak?"

"If you have time to criticize me, then maybe you should be trying to sort out your own damn emotions." Naruto cut in sharply, the embers of a fire flashing in his eyes. "Coming at me with chidori? You've got to be joking, Sasuke. If you don't fight me seriously, you'll be forcing me to murder a person I love."

Sasuke stopped dead. He licked his dry lips nervously before whispering: "Love?"

"I've already told you this, but I know all about what happened with Itachi." Naruto continued. "And I understand why you acted the way you did. Your brother gave me the task of stopping you, and to honour his sacrifice, I will. For years now, I've tried desperately to understand. To know what you're feeling, because I couldn't figure out why you left. Why you chose revenge over the people who cared for you. But you never tried to understand me, did you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke stood rooted to the earth, eyes wide in shock, the lightning screaming in his palm completely forgotten.

"It probably never occurred to you that other people suffer too. Especially me, since you never thought of me as anything more than a nuisance. It makes me sad to think that we will die without ever understanding one another."

With that said, Naruto held up two fingers, and a sudden whirlwind rose around him, howling like the demon fox concealed within Naruto's body. For a moment, the blond ninja was concealed by the loose earth caught in the wind. But when he reappeared, Naruto Uzumaki shone like a flame, his golden chakra warmer than the rays of the sun. And his eyes, gleaming gold, looked on with a quiet intensity that truly unnerved Sasuke.

The prodigious Uchiha found himself shaking, every nerve in his body crackling with awareness. Never in his life had he felt a chakra of such potency. It was so vast that he could not comprehend the limit of it, and so terrifying that his instincts were screaming for him to run. But at the same time, that chakra was so warm and familiar, that Sasuke found himself drawn to it.

When he had faced Naruto as he wore the Nine-Tails cloak, it had been incredibly easy to fight him. It was simple to forget that it was Naruto, as the eyes of the demon fox glared at him. But these eyes that watched him so unwaveringly were undoubtedly the eyes of his closest childhood friend. These eyes were wide, steady, and unsettlingly beautiful. They were eyes that, with unfaltering honesty, displayed every emotion that touched Naruto's heart.

It was these eyes which, from time to time, haunted Sasuke's dreams. He would wake in a cold sweat, hardly able to breathe from the weight of the guilt crushing his chest.

But at the moment, those familiar, gleaming blue eyes were as fiercely gold as the crown on a king. For the first time in his life, Sasuke found himself aching to see that blue. He watched shakily as Naruto's gaze swept over him once more, starting from his feet and working upwards. Finally, the blonds gaze traced slowly over his dry lips, his cheekbones, and then settled on his eyes.

Sasuke jolted and took a retreating step, half-turning as the emotion in Naruto's gaze ripped through his core. He wanted to scream. He wanted to run. He wanted to destroy everything until he forgot those terrible, beautiful eyes. But instead he scowled coldly, adjusting his stance and slipping beneath an act of stubborn pride.

His sharingan focused on the fox that was curled comfortably within Naruto. He noticed, for the first time, that it was free of its cage. Sasuke smirked, intruding upon Naruto's inner world to stand before the Nine-Tails, as he had done once before.

"So, you let yourself get tamed by this moron? Shouldn't you have a nice collar now?"

The fox bared his teeth, a low rumbling rising from his chest. "You pathetic child," The Nine-Tails said, his voice booming in the silence, "Get those filthy eyes out of here! And don't you dare speak about Naruto with that damned tongue of yours!"

He lunged forward, his jaws snapping powerfully where Sasuke had been milliseconds before. Sasuke retreated, staring with utter disbelief at the Jinchuuriki. Naruto rubbed his head, laughing uncomfortably.

"Oh wow." He said, "You've seriously pissed Kurama off. He's going on a rampage."

_Kurama? Does he mean the Nine-Tails?_

"Naruto," Sasuke said, managing to make his voice haughty and condescending, "Did you do all this?" He gestured around at the landscape, his eyes lingering on the ruined mountain over the blonds shoulder; columns of dust rising from it like smoke.

Naruto laughed uncomfortably again, rubbing his stomach as he put half of his concentration into calming the fox still seething within him. "Yeah, Uncle Bee and I were fighting the other Jinchuuriki earlier."

Disbelief drained Sasuke of his will to fight. He stood, limp and lost in thought, while Naruto continued to mumble to Kurama.

It wasn't fair. _Sasuke_ was supposed to be the strong one. It was_ Sasuke _who had abandoned his village, left his home and walked through the darkness to become stronger. He had seen things that someone like Naruto couldn't begin to imagine, and done things that the blond wouldn't be able to fathom. Everything was for the sake of power.

"_So then, why?"_

Why was Naruto so strong that Sasuke didn't dare make a move against him? Why was it that Naruto, the boy who had been fated to carry a similar burden to his own, could have a life so profoundly different? Why did he walk so proudly forwards in the light, while Sasuke was forced to slither along in the darkness? How was it possible for the blond to shake him up so much, simply by being near him?

Sasuke had never hated as much as he did in that moment. He hated his fate, and his weakness. He hated the boy standing before him. Hated his smile, hated his eyes; hated his dreams and the fact that he was capable of achieving them.

"_I hate you. I hate you so much, Naruto. So then, why? Why am I in so much pain right now?"_

He turned his back to the blond. Only moments before, he had felt powerful enough to destroy Naruto with his own hands. He had been determined to bring all this to an end, once and for all. And yet, with a single look from Naruto, he was completely defeated.

Naruto's voice drifted from behind him. He was mumbling to the beast inside himself, amusement in his exhausted tone. "No, we're not going to shred anything."

"_Naruto."_

"Eh? And what would be the point of burning that?"

"_Naruto."_

"Plunder?" A laugh echoed across the rocks. "What are you, a pirate?"

"_Run. I have to get away from here."_

Sasuke took a step forward.

"_Yes, that's right. Run! Go now!"_

"Sasuke," Came Naruto's voice, low and rough, "You can go, if you want. I won't stop you, as long as you promise not to attack anyone from the alliance. I don't really want to fight you. And I truly, truly don't want to hurt you."

When Sasuke didn't respond, Naruto circled around to stand before him, studying his face carefully, absorbing every detail.

"_Stop. Please stop."_

To Naruto, Sasuke had always seemed like a full moon in the winter: pale and cold and achingly beautiful. Long ago, Naruto had resolved to endure the cold, if it meant he could be closer to that brilliant white moon.

"Sasuke." Naruto said, in a tone gentler than any Sasuke had heard him use before. "It's okay."

_It's okay._

Just two words. Two simple words that made Sasuke's heart ache so much, he thought for sure that it would burst. He felt himself grasping desperately for a defense against this illogical pain.

"All I want is to free you from the hatred that's been controlling you."

It was these words which made something in Sasuke snap. He suddenly felt a rush of emotions so intense that goose bumps rose on his arms, and convulsions racked his thin frame.

"Don't take this away from me!" Sasuke screamed. "You, Itachi, you're all telling me that I'm wrong! But what if I don't remember who I am without hatred? Without hatred, I am nothing!"

"That's not true." Naruto said, smiling warmly. "With or without your hatred, you are and always will be Sasuke. The Sasuke I used to know was strong, and never gave up. And even though he was a total jerk sometimes, we had a lot of fun together, and made each other laugh. Sasuke, I'm not trying to tell you that you're wrong and I'm not trying to take anything from you. The reason why I've been chasing after you all these years is because I miss my best friend. I want you back, Sasuke."

"Don't fuck around!" Sasuke yelled, blood falling from his eyes in a cruel mockery of tears as unchecked emotion flashed across his face. "You revealed that you'd given up on your future, your dreams, when you said that we would die together! Why can't you admit that you're tired, that the burden is too much for you? Don't you see that you're being used, just like me? All they care about is our power! We're cursed, Naruto! You and I, our fates were cursed from the beginning!"

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, chest heaving against the pain raging within his core. All he needed was the darkness, and the comfort of being the only one capable of existing there. He forgot that the Jinchuuriki should have been responding, and that the silence was too absolute. The more he sank into the darkness, the more his pain shut off his senses.

"_Yes, this is the way it should be. You and I both, Naruto, would be better off disappearing forever."_

Then suddenly, Naruto was standing scarcely an inch away, and there was light; a light so vivid that it penetrated Sasuke's eyelids and illuminated the darkest corners of his heart. All of his pain, his uncertainty, his suffering, was pulled out into the open; and within that light it seemed less overwhelming than it did within the recesses of his mind. Before he knew it, that light was all that existed, and the warmth of it soothed the ache within his chest.

A voice reached him from somewhere near, soft and deep and painfully familiar.

"You're right, Sasuke. I'm a little tired."

When the dark-haired ninja opened his eyes, he found himself on his knees, his head pressed against a warm, broad chest. Two arms were wrapped tightly around him, one hand slipping into his hair while the other fisted in the loose fabric of his shirt.

"Sasuke, every burden I've taken on, I've done so willingly. For the sake of protecting my dreams, and the dreams that were left behind for me, I will bear any burden. Even if it is hatred. Even if it seems impossible. But out of everything, the one burden that's slowly crushing me is the one you placed on me, Sasuke. You're cruel, you know. Always moving just beyond my reach, yet keeping my hope alive that one day I'll catch up with you."

Naruto's voice broke as he lowered his golden head to lean it against Sasuke's. The golden flames which embodied his power now encompassed them both, shutting away the rest of the world.

"I said I would die with you, if we were ever to fight: if you were to put me in a position where I had no choice but to kill you to protect what's important to me. But one thing that I can say now, with certainty, is that I truly intend to die with you. It's up for you to decide, Sasuke, whether it's now or in a hundred years."

Sasuke held his breath, his mind and body still numb from the overwhelming brightness that continued to rampage within him, purging all the darkness it could find.

"_Naruto."_

Without making a conscious decision to do so, Sasuke found his arms moving, sliding up Naruto's sturdy back until his hands found a pair of broad shoulders. And then, he was holding on with all his might, his whole body shuddering with tears as he saw exactly, for the first time in his life, all the pain that Naruto had ever been through. Naruto's chakra assaulted his mind, refusing to let him turn away as it exposed a lifetime of suffering as honestly as blood would.

"Even if we are cursed," Naruto said, "then I'm glad to know that we're both cursed – together – Sasuke."

Sasuke lifted his head, so that his eyes were level with Naruto's. As he stared into the golden orbs, he felt as if he were seeing Naruto – truly seeing him – for the first time in his life.

"_This stupid, irritating, loud-mouthed blond." _He thought with a smile, his eyes slipping shut as Naruto's rough fingers wiped the blood from his cheeks. _"Nii-san, is this what you meant, when you said I was being guided by the light without me knowing?"_

"Sasuke, everything will be okay." Naruto said, a smile spreading across his face. "It's okay now."

Whether darkness still existed beyond this place, Sasuke could no longer tell. Naruto had dragged him, roughly and rather unceremoniously, out from the comfort of the dark and into the blazing light. But he found himself clinging to the light, its warmth; needing it with a desperation that Sasuke found alarming.

"_Don't leave me. Don't you dare throw me back into the darkness now."_

"Sasuke. I love you, you know."

Without understanding why he felt the urge to do it, Naruto placed a kiss on Sasuke's forehead with exaggerated caution, as if the pale man before him was something incredibly fragile. He lingered there for a while, and Sasuke clung to his scent as if it was his lifeline.

"It's okay, Sasuke. I'll always be waiting for you. Always."

The blond rose to his feet, his touch slipping away softly. "I need to get back to the fight."

Sasuke was silent, too confused to speak.

"Think about what it is that you truly want, and then come find me. I'll be waiting."

And then he was gone. But his presence lingered, and it burned, and it poured into Sasuke's lungs and stole his breath and made him weak. So Sasuke knelt there, and wept, and hated Naruto for completely destroying everything he thought he was, with one simple look and one gentle touch.

* * *

><p>AN: Edited! Again, thanks for all the lovely reviews and comments!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Naruto's voice dragged Sasuke back to the present. The Jinchuuriki's eyes were soft, a smile on his lips as he asked, "Have you decided, Sasuke?"<p>

Sasuke hesitated for a moment. "That depends on whether you were able to do what I asked."

"Of course," Naruto said seriously. "I haven't told a single person what actually happened during the war. I've kept our secret, Sasuke."

After scouring every inch of his face for any hint of a lie, Sasuke sighed. "In that case, I've made my decision. Naruto, I've been alone ever since the last time we met, and I've done a lot of thinking during that time. So, Naruto, I would like you to capture me. I'm here to surrender."

Blue eyes widened in shock. "Wait, what? Are you sure? I mean, I'm happy, but…you aren't planning anything bad, are you?"

"Don't get me wrong, I still hate Konoha for ruining Itachi's life and destroying my clan." Sasuke said coldly. "However, I want to respect Itachi's will. That's why I'm going to face my crimes, and make amends for what I've done."

Unreadable emotion flashed across Naruto's face as he eliminated the distance between them, pulling Sasuke into a rough embrace.

"I'll make sure you get a fair trial. Believe it or not, I actually have a lot of influence now." The blond whispered, his voice shaking so much it was difficult to understand him. "I'm so happy, Sasuke. I'll finally be able to tell everyone the truth about what you did during the war."

"Whatever, dobe." Sasuke said, smiling despite himself. "Let's just go before I change my mind."

"Before that," Naruto said, stepping back to level Sasuke with an intense look. "Things are going to be pretty crappy for a while, Sasuke. I think it's best if you forget your pride for now. It'll make things easier on everyone. But don't worry; I'll make sure to protect your pride until this is over."

Sasuke hesitated, eyes mapping out the contours of Naruto's face. Since the last time they had seen each other, the blond had definitely matured. His cheekbones and jawline were sharp and strongly set, the hollows of his cheeks touched by shadow. His spiky, unkempt hair had gotten longer, falling around his face in a way that drew attention to his eyes. Sasuke felt slightly overwhelmed as he realized, with a rush of gut wrenching confusion, how handsome Naruto was. The ache blooming deep within his chest grew, sending shards of undefined need shooting through his veins. His fingers trembled from the force of it.

Finally, he managed to smirk. "Alright, Naruto. But remember, this is _Uchiha_ pride you're talking about. Keep that in mind!"

Naruto nodded. "Sorry, Sasuke, but this will go a lot smoother if you're unconscious."

Before he could react, Sasuke felt a sharp pain at the base of his neck, and the world went black. But he could still sense a warm, bright presence, which wrapped itself around him like a blanket. As he had done so often over the past year, Sasuke mentally kicked himself for believing, even for a moment, that he was alone.

"_Naruto."_

* * *

><p>"I don't believe it. What on earth is going on?"<p>

Shikamaru jumped in surprise at the change in Neji's tone. He squinted his sharp eyes, trying to will a Byakugan into existence as he asked, "What do you see? What happened?"

"I think Sasuke may have just surrendered."

Shikamaru scrambled up from his relaxed position, dark eyes wide with shock. "How can that be? What's going on, dammit?"

"See for yourself." Neji said, shutting his eyes as a gust of wind ruffled his long bangs.

A presence appeared behind Shikamaru so suddenly that he jumped. It was a presence warmer than the summer sun, at once both comforting and inviting, and yet dark with the threat of immeasurable power. Shikamaru spun around, stepping back as a gasp escaped from his throat. Naruto, infamous for his incredible unpredictability, stood before them with Sasuke cradled carefully in his arms. Despite his obvious efforts, the blond couldn't keep a smile from appearing on his face. They stood, utterly dumbfounded, as Naruto shifted Sasuke so that his head leaned more comfortably against his shoulder.

For a moment, Shikamaru was distracted by the strange paradox of seeing hands capable of shattering mountains with a single punch hold someone with such gentleness. He shook his head, rubbing his temples furiously against the headache pounding in his ears. Shikamaru searched desperately for the right words to say, an endless selection of lectures passing through his mind. Finally, he managed to find the words that summarized the thoughts of every ninja within the near vicinity.

"Naruto, what the hell?"

To his immense irritation, the blond smiled wider. "I've captured Sasuke."

Neji's deep voice came from beneath his ANBU mask. "Naruto, you can't just calmly walk into the village carrying a wanted and extremely dangerous criminal bridal-style."

Naruto laughed. "I know, I know, loosen up Neji! I'm taking him directly to prison before reporting in to the Hokage. We wouldn't want him waking up before he's properly restrained, you know?"

Neji sighed. "Please allow an ANBU escort, at least."

"Sorry, Neji, but things will go a lot smoother if I get him out of the open as quickly as possible. You can meet me there."

"Wait, Naru-!" But Naruto was already gone.

Shikamaru exhaled exasperatedly, shoving his hands into his pockets. "He never changes, does he?" He couldn't help but smile when Neji crossed his arms, obviously disapproving of Naruto's actions.

"Perhaps he needs to be reminded that we _both _outrank him, Nara."

Shikamaru laughed. They both knew that when it came to Naruto, rank wasn't a factor. "I knew Naruto was ridiculously strong, but the difference in their power shouldn't have been that big, right? I mean, he was only gone for about ten minutes."

"That's what I don't understand." Neji said, shaking his head. "They didn't even fight. It truly seems that Sasuke Uchiha surrendered."

"I find that hard to believe." Shikamaru said, looking back towards the village. "But anyways, we won't know anything until we talk to Naruto. You go ahead and follow him, and I'll report in to the Hokage."

"_And I'll take my time."_ Shikamaru thought with a grimace as he strolled away. _"Tsunade will go insane after hearing this."_

* * *

><p>Naruto ducked to avoid the desk that was flung towards his head, watching with wide eyes as it exploded through the door behind him, sending shards of wood flying through the room. Shikamaru, who stood with Neji and Sai at the side of the room, flinched as Tsunade's voice assaulted their ears.<p>

"YOU KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN, DIDN'T YOU, NARUTO!"

They watched as Naruto straightened up, turning to face his Hokage with a guilty smile. "I didn't _know_ that it would happen. I was hoping it would, though."

The assembled ninja watched with a mixture of fear and amusement as Tsunade's face turned a deep shade of red, veins popping in her forehead. "Where is Sasuke right now?"

"He has been imprisoned, Tsunade-sama." Neji said, while Naruto nodded. "I ensured that all the precautionary methods were in place. His chakra has been completely sealed, and he is unconscious for the time being."

"I see." Tsunade said with a sigh, sinking down into her chair. She closed her eyes, fighting to regain her composure. Finally, her lashes lifted, and her amber eyes fixed themselves onto Naruto. "I would like to know what's going on, Naruto. You know that I try to trust your judgement when it comes to Sasuke, but bringing a dangerous and extremely powerful ninja into our village…what were you thinking?"

Naruto rubbed at his head, turning his eyes towards the ground. "I knew that Sasuke would approach the village on his own, though I didn't know if it would be to destroy it or to return to it. That's why I haven't spent the past year looking for him, because I knew that if I just left him alone he would show up some day."

He looked up then, eyes burning with intensity. "Itachi once told me that Sasuke could easily be dyed any colour, and that's why it was so easy for people like Orochimaru and Akatsuki to use him. My hope was that he would be able to find himself without the influence of other people, and it seems my hopes were realized. I think that, for the first time, we're seeing the true Sasuke. He returned to the village to surrender."

"As I thought." Neji whispered, eyes wide. "So he truly surrendered…"

Naruto nodded before returning his attention to the Hokage. To the surprise of everyone assembled, he lowered himself into a respectful bow. "Granny Tsunade, all that I'm asking for is that he gets a fair trial. If everyone is able to listen to what he has to say, I think they'll see that he isn't who they think he is."

Tsunade studied the top of his head carefully, her frown transforming into a smile as she said, "Stand up straight, Naruto. I think I'd be willing to make a deal with you."

Naruto looked up curiously, a smile returning to his face as he rose to his full height.

"Naruto, everyone in the village is well aware that you will be the next Hokage." Tsunade began, fitting her fingers together under her chin. "It's true that you're extremely capable as a ninja, however, you are an idiot."

"H-hey." Naruto mumbled, blushing as Sai burst into a fit of laughter.

"It's the truth." The Godaime said bluntly. "At this point, I cannot approve of you succeeding me as Hokage."

Naruto opened his mouth to retort, and then seemed to think better of it. He settled for a frown instead, keeping his voice level as he asked, "So, what's this deal then?"

Tsunade smiled. "I would like you to take part in a 'Hokage Training' program."

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Hokage Training? Cool!"

"You will be taking private lessons with myself, Kakashi Hatake, and Shikamaru Nara. To the world, you are already a symbol of peace; so all that remains is for us to teach you how to be a leader. This training won't be easy for you, Naruto! If you agree to this, then I will do everything in my power to ensure that Sasuke Uchiha is treated fairly!"

The blond raised a fist, face set determinedly and eyes sparkling. "I'll do it! If I'm going to be Hokage, then I want to be the best Hokage ever!"

A collective sigh of amusement and relief breezed through the room.

"I accept you determination!" Tsunade said, nodding. "On top of this, you must continue taking on missions, as well as fulfilling your duty as a peace ambassador with the other villages. Do you still think you can accomplish this?"

"Of course." Naruto said. "Though, I wish I could go without an escort on those peace-missions. It takes so much longer when there's a group of us."

"Ah, that reminds me." The Hokage said, standing suddenly and walking over to one of the filing cabinets lining her office. "There has been an overwhelming number of Jounin who have stepped forward requesting that you receive an honorary promotion in rank."

Naruto looked towards his old schoolmates in confusion, only to see them smiling. "What does that mean?"

"It means it would be ridiculous to ask you to take the Chunin exams at this point, and you have more battle experience and skill than some of the Jounin. So, even though we aren't doing this the proper way, your rank will be raised from Genin to Jonin. If you accept this, you will be able to take on high-ranking missions, and complete them alone."

Rubbing his nose self-consciously, Naruto managed a shy smile. "It feels a bit weird not doing this the normal way, but as long as nobody has a problem with it, I suppose I could accept, you know?"

Tsunade nodded curtly. "Alright then, it's settled. But if you don't mind, I'd prefer not to stand on ceremony. Since we have three Jounin present at the moment to act as witnesses, I'll appoint you with your new rank now."

"Eh? Now?"

The Hokage rummaged through her files until she pulled out a thick scroll. She made her way over to the wreckage of her desk, tossing chunks of wood aside until she procured a pen. Tsunade knelt then, unrolling the scroll along the floor. The three ninja standing by the window edged closer to see what was written there. Beneath the official documentation that was required for a Chunin to have their rank raised to Jounin, hundreds of names were written in Shizune's neat script.

"Granny, what's with all those names?" Naruto asked, recognizing several ninja from other villages.

"Ah, well," Tsunade said as she scanned the scroll. "When news got out that you were unable to complete your Chunin exams, I started getting letters requesting that your rank be raised. Many of those letters came from shinobi in other villages."

Naruto crouched down to get a better look at the names, eyes shining with emotion.

"Here we go," Tsunade said as she reached the end of the scroll. Her hand moved quickly as she signed her name, and then passed the pen over to Naruto. "Sign you name on the line under mine."

While Naruto scribbled down his name with shaking hands, Tsunade gestured to Shikamaru. "And I'd like you to sign as the witness, Nara."

Shikamaru sighed as he stepped forwards, kneeling beside Naruto. "How troublesome," He said, as he accepted the pen. As soon as he had finished signing his name, Tsunade whipped the scroll out from under them, rolling it quickly.

"Great, that's done. Now, all of you get out of here. I already have a lot of work to do, and thanks to Naruto and Sasuke it probably just doubled. Naruto, I'll send someone to inform you when your new rank becomes official. Then it's up to you to get the Jounin uniform and what-not."

"Yes, Ma'am!" The four ninja said in unison, bowing slightly before filing out of the office, climbing over the ruined desk.

Before he left, Naruto turned back, a wide grin on his face. "Thank you, Granny."

* * *

><p>The air became steadily colder as Naruto descended the steps towards the high-security cellblock. Tiny streams of cool water chased one another down the tiled wall, pooling on the stone steps. As Naruto neared the door at the bottom of the staircase, the two guards on duty saluted formally. "Naruto-sensei! Congratulations on your capture of Sasuke Uchiha!"<p>

"Yeah, thanks." Naruto replied with a grin. "Has he woken up yet?"

"Yes, sir, he came to just a few minutes ago. Though, he has been silent since then."

"I see. Keep up the good work."

"Thank you, sir!" The guards saluted again before unlocking the door and holding it open until Naruto had passed through.

Naruto's pulse pounded in his ears as he walked through the silent hallways, following the faint trace of cold chakra until he was standing outside a quiet cell. A pair of dark eyes gleamed in the light from the hallway as Sasuke raised his head.

"That chakra of yours is something else, Naruto." Sasuke said, smirking. "I could feel you coming from a mile away, and I'm not even a sensory-type."

Naruto laughed, rubbing his head. "Yeah, I've heard that before. You wouldn't believe how much the sensory-types complain about it, you know. Apparently I give them headaches."

Sasuke allowed himself a soft laugh, before his face hardened and he asked, "So, why are you here?"

"Right," Naruto nodded, catching on to his mood immediately. "I've spoken to Granny Tsunade, and managed to make a deal with her to ensure that you'll get a fair trial."

Relief flashed over Sasuke's face, the tension draining out of his body as he approached the bars. He smiled faintly, allowing himself to feel slightly hopeful, as he looked up at Naruto's face – and froze. That confusing, painful ache began to throb in his chest once more, his mouth going dry. Naruto's eyes, usually bright and open as the sky, were shadowed by emotion that Sasuke couldn't name.

Sasuke felt heat coursing through his body as those striking eyes, reflecting the lamplight, raked slowly over his body. It suddenly occurred to him that, maybe, Naruto was feeling the same thing he was: a confusingly strong need, an unprecedented desire that sparked between them like electricity. Sasuke diverted his eyes, sucking in a slow breath to calm himself.

"_Get a grip." _He admonished himself. _"It's just Naruto."_

Attempting to distract himself from his inner turmoil, Sasuke asked, "Any idea when the trial will be held?"

"Not yet, but I'll come and tell you as soon as-"

"No, don't bother." Sasuke cut across him, his eyes saddening. "Actually Naruto, I don't think you should come to visit me again before the trial."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed, his voice echoing around the silent halls. "Why not?"

"_Because you're giving me a heart attack, moron." _Sasuke thought bitterly, wincing around his painfully pounding heart.

"Think about it, dobe." Sasuke said with a frown. "At this point in time, you're one of the most powerful people in the village. People will get suspicious if you come see me too often. And what if the trial happens to go our way and I'm released? Then, people will say that the jury was too afraid to upset you or something like that. No, it's definitely best for you to have as little involvement as possible."

Naruto folded his arms, a deep frown forming on his brow. "I understand what you're saying, but I don't like it."

"Don't complain, you idiot-blond." Sasuke replied with a slight smile. "I'm the one who'll be down here bored, remember?"

After a moment of silence, Naruto lowered his gaze. "Sorry."

Silence stretched out between them, neither knowing what to say. Sasuke took the opportunity to sneak glances at the blond through his lashes, drinking in the sight of him in the dim light. He looked like a statue, something crafted from marble that was meant to stand in a museum. Sasuke let his eyes flow along the tendons in Naruto's muscular neck, his gaze falling hungrily onto Naruto's chest. The shirt he was wearing was _way _too small for him: it bulged and stretched over every glorious rise and fall of muscle.

As Naruto reached up to push his gold hair away from his face, his shirt rode up, revealing a thin patch of tanned skin. Sasuke swallowed nervously at the sight of two thick veins, lacing past Naruto's hipbones and vanishing into his pants. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat, his stomach twisting with warmth.

"_What the _hell _is wrong with me?"_

Apparently oblivious to Sasuke's scrutiny, Naruto sighed and turned to walk away. "Remember not to be a prick, Sasuke." He said, looking back over his shoulder. "This is the last time you'll see me until the trial, just like you want. But, I'll be out there fighting for you Sasuke, so make sure you do your best too."

After his footsteps had faded, Sasuke lowered his head into his hands, pulling at his hair as he rattled out a deep sigh. Taking a few steps back, Sasuke lowered himself onto the uncomfortable prison bed. He followed the path of Naruto's bright chakra until it suddenly disappeared far above him, outside the walls of the ninja prison.

"_It's just because he said he loved me." _Sasuke assured himself, not believing himself even as he thought it. _"He's the one who's always touching me. I'm just confused."_

But there was nothing confusing about the decidedly southern path his blood was taking. And as the memory of those unreadable, shadowed eyes consumed Sasuke's vision; he curled in on himself, whispering hoarsely.

"_Shit…"_

* * *

><p>Naruto reappeared on the figurehead of the Fourth Hokage that loomed over the village. He bent down, bracing his hands on his knees as he took a steadying breath. Every nerve ending in his body was tingling. Sasuke had <em>never <em>looked at him like that before. It had taken all of Naruto's willpower to turn and walk away from the waves of tension that had been radiating between them.

Although he had realized a long time ago that his feelings for Sasuke went far beyond the normal limits of friendship, he had never in his wildest dreams imagined that Sasuke could feel the same way.

With a deep sigh, he settled into a meditative position, attempting to calm himself by allowing his consciousness to roam. As he collected natural energy, he sensed a familiar chakra approaching. He turned as Kakashi appeared in a puff of chakra smoke, his hands in his pockets and silver hair ruffled from the wind.

"Yo, Naruto," He said with a wave. "I just got back from my mission. It wasn't long before I heard the news."

Naruto nodded, turning to look back out over the village as his old sensei came to stand beside him. His tone was strange as he said, "A lot happened today, you know."

Kakashi examined him for a moment, his dark eye lightened to silver-blue by the sun. Recognizing the look of uncertainty on Naruto's face, he asked carefully, "Are you really okay with all this? With Sasuke, and your advancement in rank? Not to mention this training program Tsunade's concocted."

Naruto smiled, suddenly grateful that he wasn't as transparent as he used to be. His voice was low and calm when he replied, "Even if I wasn't, it seems that this is the way things are going to be. Besides, I've never really done things the normal way."

Kakashi laughed, unable to ignore the truth in that statement. He watched as Naruto lowered a hand to the smooth stone beneath them, shutting his eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei, I know I'm no good at these sorts of things, but-" He levelled the silver-haired ninja with a serious look. "If it's possible, I'd like you to teach me the sealing techniques that my dad used."

"The Fourth's Sealing Jutsu?" Kakashi said in shock. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," The blond replied with a firm nod. "If I'm able to master it, then it's something that I'll be able to make good use of. You can teach it to me as part of my Hokage Training, can't you?"

Kakashi hesitated. "Well, I can't really deny you the Jutsu, since it was perfected by you father, but-"

"Great!" Naruto interrupted, jumping to his feet. "Let's get started then!"

"Easy, Naruto. I just got back from a mission, you know. And you have to leave for the Sand Village tomorrow morning so you can escort Sakura home." He stepped forward, placing a reassuring hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I understand that you want to do _something_, Naruto, and that you really need a distraction right now. But don't worry; you'll be busy enough as it is. Time will pass more quickly than you think."

Naruto managed a soft smile, turning his face towards the wind as it ruffled his hair. Kakashi found himself amazed, as he was so often lately, by how much Naruto had come to resemble his father. He suddenly found himself missing the loud, spiky haired brat he had met years ago in the academy.

"Hey, Naruto," He said, smiling beneath his mask. "How about you let your sensei treat you to some ramen? I'll give you your first leadership lesson while we eat."

"_Ah, there it is,"_ Kakashi thought as he watched the face of his old student light up. _"There's that good old, Naruto smile."_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Edited! _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>A northern wind swept through the peaceful evening streets of Konoha, stirring the blazing red leaves of October. However, this herald of the coming winter went ignored by the increasingly boisterous group within the warm restaurant where Naruto's birthday was being celebrated. Two hands bearing drinks appeared above the crowd as Sakura made her way back from the bar, swaying gracefully through the mass of bodies to where her old teammate was arm-wrestling with Lee.<p>

The pink-haired kunoichi stood and watched with amusement as the taijutsu master, who had thankfully foregone his green spandex jumpsuit for the evening, became increasingly redder in the face as he put all his effort into making the tanned forearm of his opponent budge. Naruto, on the other hand, continued to sip his drink, respectfully delaying the inevitable defeat of his old friend. The table groaned threateningly, straining against their combined strength.

Sakura climbed past Naruto to return to her seat at the table, placing one of the drinks in front of Sai, who was watching the match with open-mouthed awe.

"Incredible!" Lee cried out suddenly, his dark eyes sparkling with youthful energy. "You are a worthy opponent indeed, Naruto-kun! However, I do not think you should celebrate my defeat just yet!"

The lights gleamed off Lee's hair as he inhaled deeply, mustering his determination. Just as he opened his mouth, a curtain of thick brown hair slipped down the booth beside him. They looked up to see Neji leaning over from his own booth, looking down at his former teammate critically.

"Lee, if you are planning to open the Inner Gates in here, I will not hesitate to deal out the proper counter-measures." The Hyūga prodigy held out one threatening hand, chakra glowing on his fingertips.

Naruto nearly spit out his drink, choking with silent laughter. Sakura smiled as she patted him on the back, watching the crestfallen expression on Lee's face.

"Troublesome." The familiar catchphrase floated in the smoke that rose from the booth behind them, where Shikamaru was sitting with the members of the old team ten, Ino and Choji. Shikamaru appeared over the booth, his expression bored and a cigarette hanging from his lips. "If you destroy this place, I'm the one who'll be getting hell for it."

"Sorry 'bout that, Shikamaru," Naruto tilted his head up to look at the shadow-nin, grinning widely. "Guess I'll just end this now."

Lee cried out in shock as his bandaged fist hit the wooden table with a loud crack. Shikamaru disappeared with a sigh, muttering, "And now he's going to start yelling."

"Another excellent match, Naruto-kun!" Lee yelled, rubbing his fist as he nodded enthusiastically. "Youthful rivalry is truly invigorating! As punishment for losing three consecutive times, I will do three hundred laps around the village on my hands!"

"Come on, there's no need for that." Sakura laughed.

Neji muttered something inaudible as he sat down once more. Naruto grinned to himself, tuning out Lee's ramblings about the 'eternal flame of youthful' as he looked around the room. He had been so busy with his Hokage Training and missions for the past few months that he had completely forgotten about his eighteenth birthday. This, of course, had made it easy for Sakura and Shikamaru to plan a surprise party with all of their comrades.

Kakashi sat at the bar with Gai, Iruka, and Yamato, their cheeks becoming redder as the evening went on and the number of saké bottles in front of them multiplied. Tsunade was leaning haphazardly to the side as she drunkenly complained about the amount of paperwork she had to anyone who would listen. Kiba was religiously focused on removing Shino's sunglasses, which had resulted in an interesting scuffle. Akamaru and Hinata chose to ignore this display - the large hounds head rested on Hinata's lap as she scratched behind his ears.

These were the people for whom Naruto had fought. This was the peace that he had longed for. As Sakura leaned against his side while she spoke to Lee and Sai, Naruto inhaled deeply with an overwhelming sense of happiness.

"_There's only one thing missing." _The blond thought, his eyes straying out the window towards the bright, rising moon.

Ever since the last time he had seen Sasuke, Naruto's mind had continuously slipped back to the memory of Sasuke's eyes, usually so coldly detached, sparking to life. The memory of that sensual gaze kept pulling Naruto's imagination into dangerous places. It had gotten to the point were Sasuke haunted Naruto's dreams, leading him through the darkness until Naruto found himself waking with a start.

Naruto had learned to accept the desire that coursed through him. There was no use fighting it.

He downed the rest of his drink, sliding out of the booth and stretching grandly. Pulling his Sage cloak on over his Jounin vest, he smiled down at his friends.

"I'll be back in a bit," He said as he slotted his hands into his pockets. "I just need to get a bit of air, you know?"

Without waiting for a response, he turned on his heel and headed for the door. A path cleared for him through the crowd, his resonating aura surging on ahead of him. The air in his wake seemed charged with static energy, lingering around the people who had parted ways to let him pass.

Sai placed his cup down gently, his dark eyes slipping sideways to take in Sakura's profile. "You don't suppose he's going to go see him, do you?" He asked, quietly enough that the still-rambling Lee didn't hear him.

The medical ninja shut her aqua-green eyes, smiling sadly. "I have no doubt."

* * *

><p>The air within the halls of the ninja prison was chilled and stagnant as Naruto passed through them, his red cloak billowing slowly behind him. It grew increasingly more silent as he made his way to the lowest level of the prison, where Sasuke was being held. As he reached the bottom of the same steps he had descended months ago, the guards on duty jumped to attention.<p>

"Well, if it isn't Uzumaki-sensei!"

Naruto glanced up, smiling when he recognized the guard. "It's been a while!"

The older man nodded, the lights from the lanterns gleaming off his hitai-ite. "I thought we would be seeing you quite often, if I may be honest."

"Yeah well," Naruto rubbed at his head uncomfortably. "I've been really busy lately."

"Of course." The guard said with a knowing smile, turning to open the door. He allowed Naruto to pass, sealing the door securely behind him.

The young guard who was his partner for the evening stuttered in shock. "Wait, sir, he didn't have a visitors pass! And how did he even get in here this late at night? Not to mention that it's basic protocol for visitors of high-security prisoners to be escorted by two or more guards."

The other guard laughed loudly, leaning back against the wall. "I'm glad you know your stuff, kid, but that guy's an exception. You can't really stand here and ask the one-and-only Naruto Uzumaki-sensei for a _visitors pass_, can you?"

Eyes flying wide with shock, the young ninja looked over his shoulder, as if he would be able to see through the thick metal door. "_That_ was Naruto-sensei?" His cheeks flushed a deep shade of red as he looked at his partner. "Do you think he'll give me his autograph?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder curiously as laughter echoed faintly behind him. He shook his head, smiling as he muttered; "At least those guys don't get bored down here." He continued to retrace the path he had taken months ago, the ball of nerves in his stomach growing larger with every step. Finally, he came to a halt outside Sasuke's dark cell, smiling meekly as he glanced down at his feet.

"I thought I told you not to come here, Naruto." Came Sasuke's deep, silken voice.

"Sorry." The Sage said, his hands fisting tightly within his pockets. His heart was racing, his mind replaying the moment of intensity that had rattled the air between them the last time he was here.

He heard a deep sigh, and then the sound of footsteps as Sasuke made his way into the light. He looked like the apparition of a ghost, paler than moonlight with eyes of gleaming black: striking and beautiful. "Don't apologize about it now, idiot."

He stopped when he was a foot away from the bars of his cell, crossing his arms across his chest. "Any specific reason why you're here?"

Naruto shook his head, slipping a hand out of his pocket to rest it on his stomach. Sasuke's eyes flicked down to that hand, widening when they noticed the green vest.

"They've made you a Jounin?" He asked, trying his best not to sound impressed. He got the feeling that he hadn't fooled the blond, however, as a secret smirk found its way to Naruto's lips.

"Yeah, a few months ago now. It was an honorary promotion, or something like that."

"Don't be too flattered, dobe." Sasuke said, turning his face away. "They probably just couldn't stand the idea on a Genin becoming Hokage."

Naruto laughed softly. "I won't say that's not a possibility."

The sound of that laugh sent a shiver up Sasuke's spine. His fists tightened, his face set in a disinterested mask as he told himself, _"It's not like that. I DO NOT want Naruto that way. It's just because I've been alone for so long."_

Naruto finally looked up, the motion drawing Sasuke's eyes. He raised one of his dark eyebrows, smirking as he studied the flush in Naruto's cheeks. "Have you been out drinking, dobe?"

Naruto smiled like a little kid caught red-handed. He nodded, the hand that had been resting on his stomach now pounding against it as a fist. "Did you know that Kurama's a light weight? Can't handle his alcohol at all."

"Hey, knock it off." Sasuke said exasperatedly, stepping forward to grab Naruto's fist through the bars. "You'll make yourself puke."

As soon as their skin made contact, Sasuke could sense Naruto's entire body stiffen. Immediately, the space between them sparked with tension. Sasuke glanced up, freezing when his eyes met with Naruto's own vividly blue ones. Sasuke was struck, yet again, by how attractive Naruto had become - by how attracted he was to the blond. He found himself staring at Naruto's lips, wondering if the blond had ever kissed anyone before.

"_Why?"_ He asked himself, horrified.

For a moment, they simply stood in silence, but then Sasuke sighed, studying the scarred fist held in his pale hand. Without knowing why, he rubbed his thumb over Naruto's knuckles, reveling in the warmth of his skin. When he spoke, his voice came out in a rough whisper, raw with emotion.

"Why did you come here, Naruto?"

"I don't know." The blond replied, his voice a low, gravelly hum. He inhaled deeply, making an obvious effort to relax himself. He leaned forward until the side of his forehead rested against one of the bars, the light from the lanterns gleaming in his depthless eyes. "It's my birthday today. I really wanted to see you."

_"His birthday?"_ Sasuke thought, eyes widening. _"I didn't realize I'd been in here for so long already."_

"Well, Happy Birthday then, dobe." He said, still looking down. "Sorry, but I don't have a gift prepared at the moment."

Naruto laughed as he reached up and, after a moment of breathless hesitation, gently lifted Sasuke's chin. His cheeks were bright red when he whispered, "Just being with you is enough."

The ache that had been growing duller over the past several weeks suddenly returned with a vengeance, chasing heat from Sasuke's stomach straight up into his cheeks. Sasuke was shocked to discover that he didn't mind Naruto touching him this way – in fact he enjoyed it. He could feel his heart beating in his throat, making it difficult to breathe, as a sudden and intense desire filled him. Sasuke's mind was, without warning, filled with images of himself reaching for Naruto, touching him, kissing him and tasting him on his tongue.

"_Don't go there." _Sasuke warned himself. _"You're probably reading the situation wrong. Naruto's always been grabby. If he rejects you…"_

Despite his own warning, Sasuke let his eyes drift shut as Naruto's calloused fingers softly traced his jawline before slipping into his smooth, black hair. The strands slipped through his warm fingers as fluidly as water.

"Your hair's grown." He said softly. "It looks nice on you."

_"Naruto."_

Sasuke frowned, the corners of his mouth quivering as his voice came out in a broken whisper. "Why did you come, Naruto…"

Unable to resist the intensity of his need any longer, Sasuke took a deep, shaking breath against the nerves writhing in his stomach. He stepped forward until his chest was against the bars of his cell, his nose brushing against Naruto's. He stopped just before their lips met, hesitating; terrified that Naruto would back away from him.

For the briefest moment their gazes meshed, and Sasuke thought he saw something flash in Naruto's eyes, like a burning ember.

_Desire. _

Naruto's hand slid around to the back of Sasuke's head, pulling him forward. At first, their lips met in a soft, questioning brush; they lingered nervously, neither one of them confident enough to jump into this moment of vulnerability. But as pain radiated from Sasuke's chest, he abandoned his fear and reached up to roughly grasp the spiky strands of Naruto's hair.

"Naruto, please." He whispered, before crushing their lips together.

Heat exploded between them, churning up a tension that rushed into Sasuke's limbs and made his skin tingle. His heart leapt, butterflies fluttering in his stomach, as he realized how _right _this felt; and how desperately he needed it.

"_How long have I been repressing this?" _Sasuke wondered.

Naruto responded enthusiastically, leaning forward until he was completely pressed against the bars as he tilted Sasuke's face upwards. Sasuke felt himself being overwhelmed by the intense heat that radiated from his childhood friend. He released his grip on Naruto's hand, grabbing onto his vest instead. He nipped at the blond's lower lip sharply, blushing when he felt Naruto's mouth smiling against his own. Naruto's tongue slipped over his lips fluidly, teasing him with the taste of saké and something sweet that Sasuke couldn't identify.

In that moment, Sasuke felt himself disconnect from the world - from the pain and the uncertainty - and all that mattered was the sensation of Naruto's full lips moving against his. In that moment, Naruto was the only thing that mattered.

Succumbing to his own desire, Sasuke allowed Naruto to dominate the kiss, using the opportunity to greedily explore the Jinchuuriki's body with his hands. Every ounce of baby fat had melted away from Naruto's lean body, his back a defined "S" curve as he bent slightly to meet Sasuke's lips. If it weren't for the cold bars, their bodies would have been pressed flush together.

Naruto smoothed his hands down Sasuke's sides, resting his hands on narrow, angular hips. Using his height and the cool press of the bars to his advantage, Naruto kept his lips just out of Sasuke's reach, whispering, "Sasuke, are you sure…this is okay? We can stop."

"_Stop?" _Sasuke thought, his eyebrow arching. His heart was pounding so loudly in his ears that it took him a moment to collect his thoughts. But when his scattered brain had sorted itself out, realization hit Sasuke like a tidal wave. _"Holy shit. Stop…stop."_

"Yeah," Sasuke muttered coldly, averting his gaze. "We need to stop. This…is insane."

"Hm." Naruto mused, his hands stroking back up to Sasuke's hair. "Maybe it is. Maybe _I'm_ insane, because _I_ sure as hell don't want to stop."

Sasuke swallowed his immediate response, closing his eyes as he tried to control the frantic beating of his heart. After a few seconds, he managed to shake his head. "Allow me some dignity," He whispered, reaching out to grip one of the cell bars pointedly. "I want us to be on equal ground."

Although Naruto looked disappointed, he nodded. "I understand." He said, pulling himself away from Sasuke's sensitive body. But not far enough away that he couldn't recapture Sasuke's lips.

His warm, rough hand rested gently on Sasuke's nape as he kissed him slowly. His mouth was gentle, sensual. Sasuke felt his frantic heartbeat slowing, his hands coasting over Naruto's body lightly.

Finally, they broke apart, cheeks red as their eyes met. Naruto smiled warmly, cradling Sasuke's face in his hands.

"I know that, technically, this is our third kiss, but -" He leaned forward, laying a soft kiss upon Sasuke's lips. "Let's say that one is the first."

He leaned forward again, his lips brushing from one cheek to the other, then back to Sasuke's mouth. "And that one can be the second." He whispered before kissing Sasuke once more. "And that one can be the third."

Sasuke turned his face away, hiding his blush behind the fall of his hair. "You're embarrassing, idiot-blond."

"Good." Naruto muttered with a grin. He pulled back, hands clinging to the bars. Sasuke followed his example, quickly dropping his hands as he realized how tight his grip on Naruto was.

Heavy silence fell, only their breathing and the echo of dripping water disturbing it. Not entirely sure what he should say after such an intense display of emotion, not to mention a confusingly passionate kiss, Naruto stared at Sasuke's face and waited for him to speak first. It was a long time before he complied.

"You'd better get going." Sasuke said softly, looking down so Naruto wouldn't be able to see the pain in his eyes. "You ditched your birthday party to come see me, right?"

"Busted," Naruto said, taking a step back. The silence that followed was excruciating, ringing with the words neither of them would say. Sasuke scrambled to reconstruct his protective walls, retreating into the darkness of his cell. When his back hit the wall he slid down, hiding his face in his hands. But even at this distance, Naruto's warmth was burning through his skin and electrifying his nerves, sending currents sharper than lightning straight into his chest.

When Naruto spoke again, his deep voice was shaking. "I know this is probably the last thing you want to hear right now, but I miss you. Every day, I miss you. And I swear, I'll do anything I can to get you out of here."

After a while, he tore himself away from the bars, turning to leave. That's when the voice that haunted so many of Naruto's memories came drifting from the dark, soft and weaving as the shadows that concealed its source.

"Thank you, Naruto. Happy Birthday."

* * *

><p>The party had long since ended, but Naruto found himself prowling the quiet streets of Konoha like an animal patrolling the borders of its cage. Restlessness courses through his limbs, fuelling his steps as he warred with his desire to run beyond the walls of the village, race through the trees and disappear into the dark. Sasuke's taste still lingered on his tongue, his scent still clung to his clothing, and Naruto felt his sanity slipping every time he inhaled that scent.<p>

Naruto had always been known for his unpredictability, his ability to go above and beyond what was thought possible. He was whimsical, and followed his gut and his desire with a single-minded recklessness. This was the norm for the young ninja, who lived every day with awe-inspiring passion. But in this moment, his entire being was focus on a singular desire: to return to the arms of a certain man, pale and beautiful and cloaked in darkness, who was even now waiting patiently below the earth.

"Dammit." Naruto muttered, rubbing at his head in irritation.

Kurama, who was recovering from the few festive drinks they had earlier consumed, lifted his head from his paws and growled.

_"I know you're busy swooning like a school girl, Naruto, but someone's been trailing you for a few minutes now." _He said, baring his impressive set of teeth as he looked in the direction of the foreign chakra.

The blond frowned, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. _"Yeah, thanks, I've already noticed him. I'm really not in the mood for this right now, you know?"_

Naruto's internal dialogue with his monster tenant was interrupted by a loud, growling voice.

"Oi, Naruto!"

Kiba appeared from around the corner, his sharp animal eyes flashing and nostrils flaring. His shoulders were high and stiff as if he were raising his hackles, and Naruto immediately recognized his "Alpha Male" mode. The dog ninja stormed over, his leather jacket crackling as he pulled his hands out of his pockets.

The Jinchuuriki sighed, adopting an attitude of calm with effort. "Hey, Kiba. Where's Akamaru?"

It was odd seeing Kiba without his giant white canine. Kiba seemed to feel out of sorts as well, as he shifted defensively in response to Naruto's comment. "I sent him with Hinata, to make sure she got home safely. Now, listen up, Naruto, because it's Hinata that I came here to talk about."

He stabbed a long-nailed finger in Naruto's direction, his voice vicious and accusing. "Why haven't you acknowledged her yet? She finally confessed to you, didn't she? Not only that, but she put her life on the line to protect you when Pein had you pinned! I think that she deserves a damn answer from you, at the very least! You might be some big shot now, Naruto, but don't you dare forget about your comrades!"

Naruto blinked in shock. With everything that had happened since his fight with Pein, Hinata's dramatic confession had somehow slipped his mind. He suddenly felt despicably inconsiderate, a sharp pang of guilt flaring up in his chest.

"Hinata," He muttered, looking at the ground.

The image of her pale, lavender hued eyes danced in his memory. The softly spoken kunoichi was, undoubtedly, beautiful and sweet. Her quiet determination and grace added to her charm, and she was definitely a valuable shinobi and comrade. Naruto had acknowledged her abilities on several occasions, and he appreciated her company. However, when he thought of love, it was not her face that appeared in his mind.

"I'm sorry Kiba," He finally said, looking up to level the jumpy dog-nin with a sincere gaze. "I'm sorry if it seems like I've been neglecting my friends lately. I'll try to do better. And if Hinata has been suffering, then I'm sorry about that too. I know how much you care about her, so I don't really blame you if you hate me right about now, you know?"

He paused to inhale deeply, slotting his hands into his pockets and glancing towards the shadowy forms of the Hokage's figureheads. "I guess I'm not being fair at all, am I? Hinata deserves better. I'll be sure to talk to her as soon as possible."

Kiba appeared shocked by his response. But eventually, he growled under his breath, running a hand through his wild hair. "Yeah, make sure you do, bastard."

He turned sharply on his heel, storming away along the quiet street. Naruto stood and watched him leave, smiling despite himself.

"Maybe if I turn Hinata down, Kiba will finally make a move on her." He mused out loud, laughing softly at the thought.

_"Yeah yeah, you're practically cupid, kid."_ Kurama interjected sarcastically. _"Now go home and get some sleep. You have a lesson with Kakashi tomorrow, and I won't be able to give you any hints because of that blasted sharingan. Try not to make us look stupid."_

_"No worries!" _Naruto responded as he turned, making his way home. _"I can guarantee you that Kakashi-sensei will be hung over tomorrow. The training session will be a breeze!"_

The demon fox nodded solemnly, ears flat as he said, _"This alcohol that you humans drink is powerful, indeed."_

Loud, honey-rich laughter echoed through the silent streets long after Naruto had disappeared for the night, climbing into his bed while he continued to mock the low alcohol tolerance of the feared, legendary Nine-Tailed Fox of Konoha.

* * *

><p>AN: Edited! I hope you enjoyed it :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>Morning found Naruto standing in the Hokage's office, waiting patiently for the extremely hung-over Tsunade to collect herself. One of the Godaime's hands clung tightly to a cup of bitter black coffee, while the other protected her eyes from the offensive morning sun. Shizune smiled nervously as she placed a messenger scroll in front of her, keeping her voice low as she said, "This is the document you asked for, Ma'am."<p>

Tsunade groaned, leaning forward to take a swig of her coffee before leveling Naruto with a dark look. "First of all, I should say Happy Birthday once more. I hope you enjoyed your party, Naruto."

The blond laughed nervously. "Um, yeah, thanks Granny."

The Hokage nodded, taking another huge drink from her cup. She sighed as she swallowed the hot beverage; setting the cup down to unroll the scroll her attendant had placed before her. "Now, down to business," She began as her eyes traced over the document in her hands. "We received this message from the Hidden Cloud Village late last night. It seems like a faction, similar to the one that appeared in the Hidden Rain Village, has been making themselves known within the Cloud."

Naruto frowned, stepping forward to accept the scroll from Tsunade. "You mean that group from the Hidden Rain that was anti-alliance or whatever?"

"Yes, that's the one." Tsunade said. "However, according to Raikage, many of the confirmed members of this group have caused a fuss in the past. He suspects that they're jumping on any opportunity to create unrest. It seems that, a few years ago, they tried to replace Raikage with one of their own pawns."

Naruto shook his head. "So, what's the deal? Are they telling me to come and fix it, like I did in the Hidden Rain?"

"No, not this time." Tsunade replied, pointing towards the scroll in Naruto's hand. "They think that they can handle this themselves. Though they may request your support at any time, so be prepared."

Naruto closed the scroll, placing it down on Tsunade's new desk. "I'm surprised they told us if they don't need me to head out there immediately."

"About that," Tsunade said, glancing sideways at Shizune. "The Kage agreed to share all information about these rising factions and protesting groups, since it seems that they're mostly people stuck in the old world, where a Jinchuuriki would never be allowed to rise to such an important position. It's only fair that you should be fully aware of them, since it's likely that you will become a target."

Naruto processed this in silence for a while, only to smirk when Kurama snorted with laughter, his ears flicking back against his head. _"Us, targeted by a group of whiny old politicians? This should be good, hey Naruto?"_

Naruto found himself laughing too, glancing at the confused expressions of the two women before him. "Thanks for keeping me informed, Granny. But, I'm not really worried about them attacking me. Just tell me when the other villages need my help sorting things out."

Tsunade found herself smiling. "Fine." She sighed, shaking her head. "Now, get out of my hair. You have a lesson with Kakashi soon, right?"

"Yes, Ma'am." The Jinchuuriki said, smiling to himself as he bowed his head. He turned and left the office, Kurama's monologue about the stupidity of humans continuing uninterrupted as Naruto made his way out to the street.

A heavy fog clung to the chilled morning air, dew sparkling on the fiery autumn leaves. As Naruto passed through the streets of his beloved village, it began to awaken for the new day. Silently upon the rooftops, the village's shinobi were on the move, their various assignments calling them away from their warm beds. Paperboys scampered through the streets, eying Naruto with awed and fearful recognition. Shop keepers and teahouse owners prepared for the day's business, opening their doors to the sunlit morning.

Naruto smiled to himself, the warmth blooming within his chest unrelated to the blazing chakra of the demon fox, who had worked himself into a frenzy now. The blond pointedly ignored his continuing rant, knowing from experience that it was best to let Kurama tire himself out.

As he turned a corner in the road, a familiar sheet of midnight hair caught his eye. Immediately, warmth found Naruto's whiskered cheeks and the smile fell from his face.

_Hinata._

Kurama stopped midsentence, sniffing at the familiar chakra. After a moment, his mouth pulled up in an enormous, fanged grin; his tone oozing with satisfaction as he said, "That was sooner than expected. I hope you've got some good lines prepared."

Naruto felt his eyebrow twitch in irritation. Deciding to save his retort for another time, the blond forced a smile back onto his face, calling out to the timid kunoichi.

"Morning, Hinata!"

The Hyūga heiress whipped around to face him, her face an alarming shade of red and her eyes wide open in surprise. She immediately clung to the front of her violet sweatshirt, knees meeting in nervousness as she lowered her gaze.

"_So damn cute." _Naruto thought, sighing inwardly at the realization that he would be the one responsible for hurting such a delicate creature.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata stuttered, glancing up from the fall of her bangs. "I didn't expect to s-see you here so e-early in the morning."

"Yeah, I had some things to talk about with Granny before heading out to train with Kakashi-sensei." Naruto explained, rubbing at his spiky locks.

Hinata nodded, suddenly becoming very serious. "Of course, Naruto-kun is a very important person now. Even though it was your birthday only yesterday, you've already resumed fulfilling your responsibilities."

Naruto blinked a few times in surprise before blushing, laughing despite himself. "Well, I'm a ninja of the Leaf, you know? It's my duty to be responsible!"

Hinata's eyes glistened as she smiled, her face becoming an impossibly deeper shade of red. A slight breeze began to pick up, the currents of northern air playing with the abundant fabric of Naruto's red cloak and the smooth ends of Hinata's hair. A heavy weight settled in the pit of Naruto's stomach as he muttered to himself, "Responsible, huh?"

He stepped forward quickly, closing the distance between them so he could place one warm hand upon the kunoichi's shoulder.

"Please listen, Hinata. I know I've done something terrible to you, by not responding to your confession for so long. You can thank Kiba for knocking some sense into me. I want you to know that I'm sorry. So sorry. I never meant to disrespect you like that. And I want to say thank you. Thank you for believing in me. Thank you for saving me. And lastly, thank you for loving me, when everyone else refused to see me as anything other than a nuisance. Thank you, Hinata. I'm in your debt."

Naruto let his hand drop, sky blue eyes never leaving pale lavender ones as he inhaled deeply, settling his nerves. Hinata stared in open-mouthed shock, her face now completely drained of colour.

"_Please don't faint." _Naruto thought warily before continuing his speech. "Hinata, you deserve better than a man who's kept you waiting for so long."

The seconds ticked by into minutes as Hinata continued to stare up at him in shock. Then finally, gradually, a beautiful, sad smile found its way to her lips. A slight blush returned to her cheeks as twin tears fell from each eye. Her voice did not shake as she spoke, and to Naruto's shock, and immense joy, she looked directly into his eyes.

"If anything, Naruto-kun, I am in your debt. You have saved me in more ways than one, on so many different occasions. You helped me find my nindo. You helped me find my courage. Thank you for acknowledging me, now and in the past. You've changed me, Naruto-kun. You've changed this entire village – no – this entire ninja world. It's true that I've loved you for a long time, but I think I'll be happy just being able to stay by your side as a comrade and a friend. I won't be sad, Naruto-kun, so please don't worry about me."

A few more delicate tears fell from her pale eyes, and as she reached up to wipe them with her sleeve, Naruto Uzumaki started laughing. His face beet red, Naruto leaned back and laughed with joy. Then, just as suddenly as he had begun to laugh, he pulled Hinata into a strong embrace, filled with all the warmth that spilled from his heart like the tears from her eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered breathlessly, her tone making it quite clear that she was concerned for his health.

"Don't ever stop doing that." Naruto said as he pulled back, placing a hand on top of her head. "I want to see you speaking your mind like that, all the time. You are a powerful kunoichi, and a kind-hearted person. Hinata, you're one of my beloved comrades, whom I treasure above all else. Don't you ever forget that! And don't ever, ever, look down to anyone!"

Hinata positively beamed. Fresh tears fell from her eyes as she laughed, nodding vigorously. "Yes!" She cried, reaching up to take Naruto's hand between both of her own. They stood like that for a while, simply laughing, until people began to gather at the ends of the street. Suddenly realizing that they were close to the Hyūga residence, Naruto deemed it wise to take his leave before the cold, protective eyes of Neji Hyūga were boring a hole in the back of his head.

Gently, he pulled his hand away. Smiling down once again, his declared in his booming, gravelly voice, "A fine lady of the Hyūga clan shouldn't be wasting her time on a loser like me, anyways!"

After flashing a devilish grin, Naruto vanished in a gust of wind. Hinata laughed again, holding down her hair until the sudden gale subsided.

"_I know, Naruto-kun." _Hinata thought as she activated her Byakugan, watching his chakra is he moved away at a startling pace – barely even a blur in her vision. _"I know that you have someone else that you love. And you know, I don't really mind. Somehow, I always felt like I had no right to love you. No right to try and tie you down. That's because, Naruto-kun, you've always been just like the wind."_

Her Byakugan faded as she turned, wiping her eyes as she broke into a jog, heading towards the location where her team was meeting for an early morning training session. Kiba jumped up as she came into view, for a moment sighing with relief, until he picked up on Naruto's scent. Hinata continued to smile as he gripped her arms tightly, concern finding purchase on his features as he began to console her.

"_Yes, you're just like the wind: everywhere and nowhere at exactly the same time. You need someone who stirs you. And you've found that person, haven't you Naruto-kun."_

* * *

><p>When Naruto's feet hit the ground a few seconds later, he was already many kilometers away. Kakashi had called him out to the clearing where he had done a large portion of his training in the past, and yet, as Naruto looked around Kakashi was nowhere to be found.<p>

"Weird," Naruto muttered, "I definitely felt his chakra a second ago."

"_In fact,"_ The Sage thought as he slipped into a defensive position, his eyes closing. _"His chakra felt a little _too _strong. Usually, even when he's in the village, Kakashi-sensei conceals most of his presence. Was he attacked? No, that can't be. There aren't any signs of a fight around here."_

"In that case," Naruto said, his eyes yellow as they flashed open. "This is a trap, and you're not alone."

He jumped into the air as a thousand daggers of wood erupted from the ground, twisting into thick columns as they followed his movements like demented snakes. Making the hand sign for his trade-marked jutsu, Naruto created a dozen clones, each of them working quickly to create the technique of his own invention: Rasen-shuriken.

"Now!" Naruto cried. At his command, his clones threw their chakra weapons in unison towards the twisting forest that was rocketing towards them. The giant branches were shattered in an explosion of wood splinters and dust.

Kakashi, who was watching from behind a near-by tree with a rather bored expression, jumped in surprise when he realized that not only the clones, but the original Naruto as well, had disappeared. He peered through the dust and falling debris, stepping forward as two figures slowly appeared. As the last splinters of wood clattered to the ground, Kakashi found himself gazing in amusement at Naruto, who held his former team Captain, Yamato, at the point of his kunai. The Captain held his hands up in surrender, laughing nervously as sweat dripped down from his temple.

When he noticed Kakashi standing before them, Yamato blushed. "I was so easily defeated, even after I had gained power from being fused with the First Hokage's cells once again. Forgive me, senpai."

Kakashi waved off his apology while Naruto laughed, putting his weapon away before hauling the Captain out from the ground with one arm.

"Listen up, Naruto." The silver-haired ninja said, cocking a hip as he slotted his gloved hands into his pockets. "I woke up with a screaming headache today, thanks to your little party last night. So I'm not really in the mood for a formal lesson, since trying to teach you always gives me a headache anyways."

"Don't blame me; you drank that much all on your own, sensei." Naruto grumbled.

Yamato snorted.

Kakashi sighed. "Anyways, Naruto, that's why I asked Yamato to come and help me out. We'll have an all-out battle today. But, you'll be at a disadvantage: you are not to use either your Sage powers, or the Kyuubi's chakra. This is a test, to see how well your lessons with Shikamaru, Tsunade, and myself have paid off. Let's begin!"

Kakashi and Yamato both froze as Naruto's hand flew up to halt them. His yellow Sage eyes focused on something unseen in the distance, a deep frown forming on his face.

"What is it, Naruto?" Yamato asked, glancing nervously at Kakashi. "Do you sense something?"

He nodded. "There's a lot of unusual movement in the village, and I can't figure out why. Everyone seems to be heading towards the same place."

His voice faded away as his eyes shot wide open. Naruto's raised hand suddenly balled into a fist as he whispered, "Those bastards. Those goddamn sneaky bastards."

"Naruto?" Kakashi urged, stepping forward cautiously, prepared to restrain his student.

The Jinchuuriki's head whipped around, his eyes blazing with a terrible anger. His explanation came in the form of a single word, which reached their ears after Naruto had already vanished.

"Sasuke."

* * *

><p>There were rough, unfamiliar hands guiding him through what seemed like an endless maze of silent hallways. No one spoke a single word, only the sound of their footsteps and the rattling of Sasuke's chains breaking the silence. They had tied a black blindfold tightly around Sasuke's head as a precaution against the sharingan, even though his chakra was sealed so tightly that he didn't have enough power to activate it. The hands on his arms tightened as they guided him around another corner.<p>

"_Forget about your pride."_

Sasuke smiled faintly, content on distracting himself by thinking about Naruto, until he sensed the presence of a large group of people. For the first time since he had been retrieved from his cell, Sasuke spoke. "Hold it, what's going on?"

"It's your trial, Uchiha. Didn't anyone tell you?"

Sasuke frowned, silent as they stopped and someone formed a hand sign to open the sealed door. Finally, the raven-haired ninja shook his head.

"Oh," The guard replied, sounding entirely unremorseful. "Well, I guess it was really last minute."

Voices reached their ears as soon as the door opened. They made their way down another short passage until they stood before a second door. This one was guarded by two ninja, who both made blood seals to remove the heavy metal barrier that blocked their way.

The noise hit them like a tidal wave. Even with his seriously diminished senses, Sasuke knew there were hundreds of bodies crammed into the courtroom; many of which possessed chakras that he recognized. He realized, however, as they guided him to the defendant's chair and began to chain him down, that there was one chakra that he couldn't sense at all.

"_Where are you?"_

Once they had finished securing him, the guards moved away. His blindfold remained in place, and Sasuke found himself relieved. It was cowardly, but he was glad that he wouldn't have a face a room full of cold, hateful glares.

The loud buzz of voices faded almost immediately when the sharp tapping of wood on wood resounded through the room. A voice, which Sasuke identified as belonging to one of the elders called the court to order. As soon as Sasuke realized who the owner of the voice was, a cold and familiar darkness began creeping out from the deepest crevices of his heart.

"_Where are you, Naruto?"_

The judge wasted no time in calling the court to order. "We are gathered here today to determine the fate of the rogue ninja, Sasuke Uchiha, who has gained the right to a trail only through the efforts of our dear Hokage. His charges are as follows: military defection from Konoha, fraternization with rogue ninja, several accounts of murder, attacking the Kage in a neutral country, and fraternization with an enemy organization. The defendant pleads guilty to these charges. I open the trail to the council and the jury."

"Hold on for just one minute!" Came the voice of an old woman. "Do not forget that this child infiltrated the village of the Cloud, killing several of their shinobi and causing the brother of the Raikage, the Eight-tails Jinchuuriki, to disappear."

"I believe it should also be mentioned that he and his group took the lives of many of the samurai guards during the Kage Summit." One man called out, his booming voice echoing around the chamber.

The buzzing of voices rose in a crescendo, the crowd joining in on the declaration of crimes.

"He has attacked his fellow ninja of the Leaf!"

"All the Uchiha's are traitors!"

"He's part of the conspiracy! He was in it with Madara from the beginning!"

The judge slammed down his hammer, but the courtroom would not be calmed. In the balcony overlooking the courtroom, members of the Konoha Eleven watched in utter silence. Ino and Sakura watched with blank expressions, only the tightness of their laced fingers giving away their emotions. Hinata sat beside them with her hands covering her mouth, tears rolling down her cheeks as she shook her head. Sai stood behind them with Shino, his ANBU mask in place and his arms folded rigidly over his chest. Lee and Tenten entered hurriedly, still cloaked in a sheen of sweat from their training session. Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji sat in the front row, leaning on the railing as they watched with rapture. Even Choji was sobered by the gravity of their mood, his large hand resting on Ino's shoulder gently.

"Where the hell is Naruto?" Kiba suddenly muttered under his breath. "Shouldn't he be here by now?"

Behind him, his comrades nodded silently. Shikamaru rubbed at his temple, his sharp eyes following everything that was happening below. "I have no idea. But one thing's for sure: things really aren't looking good for Sasuke unless Naruto shows up."

The minutes ticked by and the amount of noise continued to grow. Irritation hung heavily around the shinobi on the balcony, like an ominous dark aura. Eventually, Sakura started visibly shaking, muttering a single name under her breath like a summoning mantra. "_Naruto. Naruto. Naruto!_"

"_Where are you?"_

A cloud of chakra smoke exploded around the chair where Sasuke was chained. A deathly silence fell over the room as the smoke slowly cleared, and a familiar, brightly coloured figure came into view. Naruto was perched atop the back of the wooden chair; on arm resting on his raised knee while the other adjusted his headband.

"Sorry I'm late," He said in a forcibly calmed tone. "My invitation must've gotten lost in the mail."

A sigh of relieved laughter broke the silence before the judge slammed his hands down.

"Naruto-sama, what is the meaning of this? How did you even get in -"

The look the Jinchuuriki shot the judge was potent enough to silence him. He turned to level the council, the jury, and the audience with the exact same glare. His friends watched the collective recoil of those who had been so bold only seconds before with satisfied smirks from their seats on the balcony.

Sakura sighed softly, slumping forward in relief.

"I could ask you all the exact same thing." Naruto's voice cut into them, sharp and powerful. He jumped down from his perch, folding his muscular arms over his chest. "Last I checked, this was a trial for Sasuke Uchiha, not for the entire Uchiha clan. Sasuke is as much a victim of the choices made by his clan as we are. Don't use him as an outlet for your anger against their betrayal. And keep your speculations and accusations out of this. He's committed enough crimes without you inventing some for him."

"Also," Naruto continued, this time in a softer tone. "You all know that Sasuke doesn't even have enough chakra to activate his sharingan, let alone use it. Allow the man some dignity, would you?"

A shiver ran down Sasuke's spine as Naruto's surprisingly gentle hands slipped into his hair, untying the tight blindfold. By the time Sasuke opened his eyes, the blond had already turned his back to him, the thin strip of cloth dangling from his clenched fist. Sasuke was shocked by how much this simple gesture stung him.

"_Look at me, idiot."_

"Tsunade-sama!" The judge cried out, pointing his mallet in the direction of the Hokage. "I was told that Naruto Uzumaki-sama had been summoned to the Cloud Village!"

The Godaime folded her arms, leaning back in her chair. "Is that so?" She muttered. "I must have forgotten to tell him about that."

Tsunade smirked as she lifted her lashes to reveal deep, amber eyes. "What I would like to know, Naruto, is how you got in here. The barriers around this courthouse should make it impenetrable to any jutsu."

Naruto blinked in surprise. "Oh, that. I've been learning some of my Dad's jutsu. Like his teleportation jutsu and stuff. I put one of the seals on Sasuke after he'd been captured, so I would be able to go to his exact location if he ever escaped, you know."

Sasuke stared at the back of Naruto's head in disbelief. _"When did he put one of the landmark seals on me?" _He wondered. The answer came to him in a flash of heated memory. He could almost feel warm fingers ghosting along the back of his neck as he realized, _"I didn't even notice. Damn."_

"Listen." Naruto said, once again adopting a tone of authority. "My most trusted comrades, those who will be the future of Konoha, are watching this trial. If they think the trial is in any way biased or unfair, I will not hesitate to act."

One of the council members, the son of a Lord, leaned forward with a smirk. "But Uzumaki-sama, now that you have arrived, it is impossible for a fair trial to occur. The jury will doubtless be influenced by your presence! Also, is it not fair to assume that if a verdict which is not in your favour is reached, you will act regardless?"

Naruto sighed. "I knew someone would say that. Think about it. If I had no intention of letting Sasuke get punished for his crimes, why would I bring him here in the first place, you know? But I can see your point. I'll leave. I'm just a clone, anyways."

As the clone raised his hands to form the sign that would trigger his disappearance, a low voice cut into the silence. "Hey, Naruto."

The Uzumaki clone turned his face towards Sasuke, though he kept his focus towards the audience. His voice was soft when he spoke. "Just tell the truth, Sasuke. That's all you can do, and I think that's enough."

He redirected his voice to the entire room. "I stand behind everything Sasuke says. And, if you need me, I'll speak on his behalf, you know?"

With that, the clone vanished. Immediately, the courtroom was buzzing with excited voices. However, on the balcony, a shocked silence filled the air. It was Kiba who broke it first.

"Oi, Shikamaru! Is he really just going to leave, and just trust these guys to do the right thing?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Naruto understands the difficulty of the situation he's in. Sasuke has to fight for his freedom on his own. But-" he paused here to pull a small slip of paper out of his vest pocket, reaching past Neji to place it on an empty seat, "-he'll be right back, actually."

As if on cue, another Naruto clone appeared in the seat beside Neji. In an attempt to mask his presence, the original had fed the smallest amount of chakra possible into the clone, so that its form occasionally wavered. The clone leaned forward, blue eyes intently focused on the scene below them.

"Hey, Naruto," Shikamaru whispered, "Where's the original?"

The clone didn't even spare him a glance. "With the Fourth."

When Shikamaru looked at Neji questioningly, the Hyūga activated his Byakugan. After a moment of searching, he nodded. "Yes, it's as I thought. The original Naruto is standing on top of the Fourth Hokage's figurehead with Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato."

The rapping of the judge's mallet called their attention. He furrowed his brow, obviously displeased with the turn that things had taken. "The defendant will now take the stand. Sasuke Uchiha, let us hear why you deserve our pardon!"

Sasuke slowly lifted his head; his long bangs framing his bone-ash face. Finally, he deigned to level the assembled with a look from his coal black eyes, glistening with a sadness made only sharper by the determined set of his dark eyebrows. An awed breathlessness hung over the room.

"I do not seek your pardon," Sasuke said, his voice resonating through the silent hall. "I do not deny my crimes, and as such I am not fearful of their consequences. What I do seek is another chance to live my life, one where I am free of hatred. This is what I seek: a chance to repent."

"_For you, Naruto. I will win my freedom, so that you can be freed as well."_

* * *

><p>Naruto stood with his feet apart, arms crossed as he closed his eyes, the wind playfully rustling his hair. Kakashi and Yamato stood behind him in silence, waiting in anticipation.<p>

"As soon as this trial is finished, I'll head out for the Hidden Cloud. I didn't know they'd requested my help." Naruto finally said, a slight tremor in his voice. "I'll leave a clone behind to watch over Sasuke, regardless of the verdict. Can I count on you two to watch over him as well?"

Kakashi and Yamato were experienced shinobi. They knew only too well what "watch over him" meant. If Sasuke was somehow able to avoid a death sentence, there would definitely be protest from both outside and inside the village. Even if Sasuke Uchiha was given the freedom to walk the streets of Konoha, he would be in grave danger.

_Make sure he isn't murdered._

The silver-haired ninja sighed. "Of course. You can always count on your old sensei, Naruto."

Naruto simply nodded, his body rigid with stress. After a few tense minutes, he lowered himself to one knee, placing a hand upon the cold stone beneath them.

"_I wish you were here Dad. I don't know if I'm doing to right thing."_

A hawk circled far overhead, crying out sharply as it suddenly veered off in the direction of the Nara forest. The ancient trees blazed red and orange as they slowly shed their leaves, falling silent in preparation for winter. Within the village, the ordinary civilians continued on with their daily lives, heedless of the silly squabbles of the ninja. This was the world Naruto wanted to share with Sasuke, a world that was dull and peaceful and beautiful.

"_Watch over him, Dad."_

* * *

><p>AN: Edited! Thank for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>"Repent?" Tsunade parroted, leaning forward to place her chin on her laced fingers. "Look at the list of your crimes, Sasuke. Your life is hardly enough to compensate for the damage that has been done. How on earth would you make amends for your actions?"<p>

A low murmur passed through the members of the council and the jury. Soon after Sasuke had begun speaking, the Elders had suddenly decided to excuse all non-essential individuals when they realized that Sasuke was privy to highly confidential information. The only members of the audience who were allowed to remain were those members of the Konoha Eleven, who were protected by the watchful clone of Naruto Uzumaki. Although the amount of chakra the clone possessed was laughably low, his eyes had the same potency as the original.

Even though the clone made no move to interfere, the Elders felt the piercing gazes of Naruto and his trusted judges.

Sasuke turned his gaze towards the Hokage, his dark eyes unreadable. "If you think about it, several of my crimes have been negated already. It is true that I went AWOL to join Orochimaru, but I was the one who defeated him in the end. And although I did, technically, join Akatsuki, I eliminated two of the most dangerous members: Deidera and Itachi Uchiha."

The man who had earlier challenged Naruto, the young son of Lord Yokozawa, spoke again. "Sasuke-kun, it's true that you were able to defeat three highly dangerous rogue ninja. None of us are denying that is an impressive feat. If the rumors are true, it seems that you also took out a troublesome gang lord, several of the Zetsu clones, and destroyed many of Orochimaru's hideouts. And yet, you existed with such malice before, that this isn't enough for us to defer a death sentence."

The council nodded with various levels of enthusiasm. Sasuke sighed, taking a moment to calm his spiking temper. After a moment, he lifted his head, his dark eyes going beyond the council members to return a burning blue gaze.

"When Naruto Uzumaki said that he stood behind everything that I said, do you realize what he was truly saying?" Sasuke said, his voice becoming cold and haughty. "He was giving me permission to tell you all the truth."

A heavy silence fell over the room. On the balcony, ten pairs of eyes turned towards Naruto's clone, which continued to pointedly ignore them.

"The truth?" Shikamaru whispered. "Naruto, what on earth-"

"Listen," Cut in Sasuke's cold voice. "I will tell you what truly happened during the war. This is all information that Naruto and I agreed to keep secret, until the time was right."

"Come now, boy." An elderly man blurted out, his face turning red. "You cannot honestly believe that a little tale will save you from-"

"It was not Naruto Uzumaki who defeated Kabuto, the caster of the Edo Tensei." Sasuke bit out, cutting the man off. "It was my brother, Itachi, and I."

After a moment of utter stillness, everyone present turned to stare at the blond clone, who smiled meekly before nodding.

"You can't reprimand him for lying about it, either." Sasuke continued, drawing their attention once again. "Knowing Naruto, he stayed quiet, neither confirming nor denying his involvement in that battle. If you believed it was him who defeated Kabuto, then you only have yourselves to blame for jumping to conclusions."

"Hey," Kiba muttered, "isn't he provoking them a little here?"

Neji laughed coldly. "Well, this is Sasuke Uchiha we're talking about. We can't expect him to behave completely."

"It's true that one of Naruto's clones was on route to Kabuto's location, but by the time he arrived the battle had already been decided." Sasuke continued. "After that, I led Naruto to the hideout where the enemy was lurking. I helped him to defeat them, but left immediately afterwards. Correct me if I'm wrong, Naruto, but I doubt that you could have beaten him without me."

"No, you're right." Naruto said, jumping down from the balcony. His form wavered slightly at the impact when his sandaled feet hit the ground. "We made a deal to keep Sasuke's involvement a secret, because Sasuke knew that people would suspect that he was trying to win back the Leafs favour. That's also why he vanished immediately after the war, so that there was no trace of him on the battlefields."

The clone tilted his head back, closing his eyes with a sigh. "If it weren't for Sasuke and his brother defeating Kabuto, there would've been a lot more casualties at the hands of the reanimated shinobi. Even our own Hokage could have become a casualty, you know?"

Tsunade's eyes flicked away. After a moment, her delicate eyebrows met in a frown. "It's true." She muttered, "All of us Kage were pretty overwhelmed trying to fight Madara. Since he had been fused with cells from the First Hokage, we might not have been able to defeat him if the jutsu hadn't been undone when it was."

Naruto nodded firmly. Sasuke shook his head sharply to get the hair out of his eyes. "You're forgetting something, idiot." He said, leveling Naruto with a loaded glare. "I also told you where they were keeping Yamato, as well as a large reserve of Zetsu clones."

"Oh, I forgot about that!" Naruto exclaimed, laughing.

Shikaku Nara, who was serving as a member of the council, spoke for the first time. "I am confused about the timeline, Naruto. The intelligence network was aware that you had made contact with Sasuke Uchiha during the war, but the encounter was so brief that it almost slipped our notice. Did that encounter occur before or after the Uchiha brothers defeated Kabuto?"

Sasuke frowned, ignoring his pride with tremendous effort. "In defeating Kabuto, I was forced to witness my brother's death for the second time as the jutsu was undone. I had sensed Naruto's chakra, and used it as an excuse to leave the scene. So, the encounter you're referring to occurred after Kabuto was already dead. I later returned to the place where he had been defeated, and that is when I joined forces with Naruto's clone."

Shikaku nodded slowly. "I see. So the reason we were unable to sense you is because your chakra was diminished from your earlier battles. Not to mention, Naruto's chakra is so overwhelming it gives the sensory-types headaches if they concentrate on it for too long."

Naruto rubbed his nose while he smiled guiltily. "The reason why we're telling you all this stuff now is because we want you to realize that it wasn't just me who won the war. If it weren't for Sasuke helping me out when he did, things would have gone a lot differently. In fact, I probably owe Sasuke my life."

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered, closing his eyes as he turned his face away.

After a long moment of silence, the Hokage leaned forward in her seat. "Sasuke, I don't know if you were aware, but Naruto has done you a tremendous favour while you were off wandering the globe."

"H-Hey, Granny!" Naruto cried, a blush creeping onto his face.

Tsunade ignored him, her gaze boring into Sasuke. "Thanks to Naruto, the whole village is aware of what Itachi did for the sake of peace. He has not been called a traitor for a long while."

Sasuke turned, his eyes wide as he stared at the blond. "Naruto?"

Before Naruto could reply, the judge cut in. "Enough. Sasuke Uchiha, this information is indeed interesting. I know that the village would be uncomfortable leaving such a large debt unsettled; and we undoubtedly owe you a rather large one if this story is true. However, I am eager to hear just how you had hoped to repent for everything you have done."

"Yes," Sasuke replied, bowing his head. "I would repent by doing exactly what I was born and trained to do: serve Konoha as a shinobi. Devote my life to protecting the village that my brother loved so much."

"I must admit," Shikaku said. "It seems like a waste to kill off such a capable ninja. Especially since our numbers are limited after the war."

"However," Piped up another man with a large scar running across his face. "We cannot allow him to simply wander the streets unguarded! We do not know if he can be trusted! Even though Uzumaki-sama believes in him…"

"I agree." Tsunade said. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but releasing Sasuke without penalty is out of the question. The village would protest, and as the Hokage I must do whatever it takes to avoid internal conflict. You understand, don't you?"

"Of course." Naruto replied promptly. His furrowed brow, however, reveal his discontent.

Tsunade sighed, turning her attention towards the silent balcony. "And what do Naruto's personal jurors think?"

Immediately, everyone turned to Shikamaru. The young genius sensed their gazes, an irate sigh slipping from his lips like smoke as he too jumped down from the balcony. He sauntered towards Naruto, his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks to Naruto, the villages fighting power hasn't actually decreased at all. However, Naruto is only one guy, and if he wasn't around we'd be in a seriously troublesome situation. I calculated that, without Naruto, Konoha's fighting power is less than half of what it was a year ago. Allowing someone as powerful as Sasuke to fight with us would add some much needed strength." Shikamaru's gaze flicked over to his father, who nodded encouragingly. "However, the fact remains that it would take years for the village to trust Sasuke again, and until then he would not only be an unusable resource, but an additional burden upon us."

The judge leaned forward. "So, what then is your verdict, Shikamaru Nara? I know that our Lady Hokage puts great faith in your evaluations. You are quite loyal to Tsunade-sama."

Shikamaru frowned, his eyes darkening from rich brown to black. "You're wrong, sir."

He finally reached his destination, coming to a stop beside Naruto.

"I'm not loyal to the Hokage, but rather, to the true king of Konoha: the future. That of course, includes the one who will lead us in the future." His sharp gaze slide over to Naruto, whose serious expression was ruined slightly by the blush on his whiskered cheeks. "He's still a bit of a loose-cannon idiot, but I agree with Naruto's ideas about the future of Konoha. That's why I serve him as my future Hokage. And since he dreams of a future where our actions are not ruled by hatred, I can reach my personal verdict quite easily. I believe that Sasuke Uchiha should be allowed his repentance: he should be allowed to serve the Leaf as a shinobi."

"Shikamaru…" Naruto breathed, his eyes swimming with emotion.

The genius tactician ignored him, looking towards the balcony. "I can't speak for my comrades, though."

Within seconds, the rest of the Konoha Eleven were on their feet. Sakura stepped forward, tears glistening on her cheeks. She looked around quickly, and after receiving nods of reassurance from everyone, she raised her voice. "We also stand behind Naruto as the future of Konoha. The Konoha Eleven agree with Shikamaru's verdict!"

A low mutter passed through the jury and the council. The judge nodded. "So, the future stands firmly behind their opinion. Now, the difficult part is for the past, and the present, to reach a verdict of their own." His eyes passed over the jury, which was composed of active Jounin, and the council, which was made up of Elders and their representatives.

The form of Naruto's clone suddenly flickered. "Damn, I'm out of chakra." He muttered, leaning over to pat Shikamaru's shoulder. "I'm returning to the original. I'll leave the rest to you, you know?"

As soon as the clone disappeared, the real debate began. Having said everything that he deemed important, Sasuke was guided back to his cell. Shikamaru smirked as he crossed his arms, preparing himself to ride out a storm that he predicted would last for the remainder of the night.

* * *

><p>The following afternoon, Naruto was summoned to the Hokage's office. A heavy chill had settled over the village as evening approached, chasing most of the people into the warmth of their houses. Naruto's feet were as heavy as his heart as he made his way through the quiet streets, apprehensive as he wondered why Tsunade had summoned him before the official verdict from Sasuke's trial had been made.<p>

The halls of the Hokage's mansion were just as silent as the street, the lights dimmed for the evening. Naruto's heart began to race nervously as he neared a familiar door, raising his fist to knock gently. When a soft voice summoned him from within, he twisted the handle; his blue eyes immediately locking onto light brown ones. The pig-tailed Hokage managed a small smile despite the dark circles under her eyes.

"Close the door, Naruto." She said, her voice hoarse. She shuffled through her paper work as Naruto did what he was asked before coming to stand before her. For a few minutes, she continued to scan the various papers and scrolls, pausing occasionally to sign or stamp something. Naruto waited patiently, sensing that her good mood was precarious at the moment. His patience was finally rewarded.

"We've been debating ever since your clone left yesterday afternoon." She said without looking up from her paperwork. "I had to excuse myself early. I'm still the Hokage, you know. All this paperwork piles up really quickly. Maybe I should start getting you to help me with it…"

Naruto remained silent as Tsunade's pen continued to scratch across the paper. A bead of sweat rolled down his temple as he fought to keep himself from making a sudden outburst.

"_Come on, tell me what's going to happen to Sasuke!"_

"By the way," Tsunade said, glancing up. "We received another message from the Cloud. It seems that Bee has managed to get that opposing faction under control for now, but they still request that you make your way there as soon as possible."

Naruto frowned. "I was planning to head out as soon as a verdict had been reached for Sasuke. But, if they don't need me to fight, what exactly do they expect me to do there? I'm not a politician or a smooth speaker or anything, you know?"

"It's a display of trust." The Hokage said, signing off the last scroll. "Raikage plans to show you the situation first hand, so you are fully aware of what's going on. You will probably have an opportunity to talk to one of the members of that rebelling group as well. Also, Raikage hopes to dispel any doubts that any of the people of the Cloud may have by allowing them to see you for themselves."

Naruto rubbed at his head. "I guess that makes sense. If it's a political mission like that, I definitely can't send a clone."

Tsunade nodded in agreement. She reached for her tea, avoiding Naruto's unblinking gaze as she sipped it. Tension hung in the awkward silence as the minutes crawled by. Finally, Tsunade slammed down her cup, her exhaustion finally dissolving her patience.

"I wish I had more time to talk to you about this, Naruto. I'd prefer to have official documentation and mission objectives to hand you but there isn't time. The final verdict will depend on your response to what I'm about to say."

Naruto stepped forward, his face set seriously. "Tell me what's going on, Granny."

The Hokage leaned forward, her expression just as intense. "Are you willing to accept a life-long mission, one that will challenge your devotion to this village? If you accept this mission, you will be carrying the fate of your comrades, Naruto. Are you prepared to shoulder this burden?"

Naruto's blue eyes scanned the face of his Hokage. Finally, he nodded firmly.

"So be it." Tsunade said. "I will now explain your top-secret mission: Operation Moon-Guardian."

* * *

><p>Inoichi Yamanaka, head of the Intel division, rubbed at his eyes tiredly. He made his way down the silent hallway, slipping quietly into the room where a silver-haired ninja awaited him. Kakashi looked up from his book, one dark and disinterested eye the only visible part of his face. He snapped the book shut after carefully marking his page, leaning back comfortably against the frame of the open window. Behind him, the sunset burned red and orange, the light gleaming in Kakashi's pale hair.<p>

"How did it go, Inoichi?"

The blond sighed heavily as he deposited himself onto a bench, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, everything they said appears to be true. I scoured Sasuke's mind for a good few hours, and it doesn't seem like they hid anything from us."

He looked up, the fiery sunset reflected in his piercing blue eyes. After a moment of thought, he shook his head sadly. "I've been doing this job for a long time, Kakashi. And I have to say, I've never examined a mind like that Uchiha boys before. Every single thought was surrounded by turmoil. Such a dark and reckless mind. And yet, the boy is extremely intelligent, and by looking at his life, I can't help but feel pity for him."

Kakashi averted his gaze, studying the ground before his feet. A flock of sparrows took flight from a nearby tree, spiraling as a disorganized mass before setting course for the Nara forest. Feeling the gaze of the other man on him, Kakashi peered upwards with a questioning hum.

"Kakashi," Inoichi began in a low voice. "I can't help but be worried after seeing Sasuke's mind. It's true that he's forsaken his desire for revenge, but that void has been filled with a psychological dependency on Naruto that borders on obsession. The type of thing you only see in couples who have been married for fifty-odd years: like he has no idea how to exist without Naruto."

Much to Inoichi's confusion, the legendary sharingan user began to laugh. A smile crinkled the corners of his eye as he shook his head slowly. "If you were to take a peek into Naruto's mind, I'm positive that you would see something similar."

"Sensei?"

Kakashi swung his weight forward lazily, walking over to sit on the bench. He examined his gloved hands for a moment, collecting his thoughts.

"Keep in mind, Inoichi, that their bond is one that transcended time and distance; one that ignored their differences. What the two of them have was strong enough to destroy every obstacle that stood in their way, including hatred. Their bond goes beyond that of comrades, and I daresay beyond friendship as well. I think that what exists between those two can be labeled as nothing other than love. Neither of them have families, and I think they have filled that void with each other."

Kakashi turned to smile at the open-mouthed Yamanaka. "I'm extremely proud of my students." He said. "Honestly, I'm almost a little jealous. It must be nice to have a bond like that."

Before Inoichi could reply, the sound of footsteps echoed from down the hall. They turned in unison to see Naruto and Tsunade walking side-by-side. Naruto had gone through another growth spurt recently, Kakashi noticed. His limbs had become rather long and elegant, and for a moment, under the glowing light of the sunset, Kakashi almost thought he was looking at his old sensei.

Inoichi jumped to attention, saluting formally. "Tsunade-sama, Naruto-sama!"

Kakashi also rose to his feet, still staring in disbelief as Naruto came to stand in front of him, his blue eyes level with the copy-nins. Naruto noticed his scrutiny, glancing over questioningly.

"At ease, Inoichi." Tsunade said with a soft smile. "Have you finished your investigation?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." He said, glancing nervously at Naruto. "It seems that everything they claimed is true. I found no information significant enough to alter the verdict."

The tension visibly drained out of Naruto's shoulders. The Hokage nodded curtly. "Excellent work, Inoichi. Let's proceed to the court room."

They made their way down the hall with the present and future Hokage leading the way, their cloaks of deep green and fiery red flapping behind them. Kakashi and Inoichi followed at a respectful distance, their eyes tracing the back of golden-crowned heads as Tsunade and Naruto chatted in low voices. When the two guards outside the doors of the chamber saw them approaching, they turned to pull open the double doors, omitting them into a room filled with incredibly irritated people.

"Woah," Naruto whispered towards his sensei. "Talk about a bad atmosphere."

Some of the elderly council members had dozed off in their chairs, while the others sipped tiredly at the tea that a guard had issued out to them. The group of Jounin that made up the jury fidgeted uncomfortably, though many of them jumped to attention the moment that the Hokage entered the room. The only remaining member of the Konoha Eleven was Shikamaru, sitting on the arm of the chair where Sasuke had once been. He managed to return Naruto's smile, though the bags under his eyes were visible from across the room.

The judge leaned forward, straightening his cloak. "Welcome back, Tsunade-sama, Naruto-sama. I trust that you have passed on the message, Lady Hokage?"

Tsunade and Naruto exchanged a quick glance. "Yes." Tsunade said with a sharp nod.

The tension in the room thickened as each pair of eyes settled on the blond Jinchuuriki. Naruto stared off at nothing in particular, avoiding their intent gazes. The judge returned the nod, looking past them towards Inoichi. "Did you find anything of consequence, Inoichi-san?"

The head of the Intel Division stepped forward, inclining his head respectfully. "No sir. I found no indication that their story was untrue."

"I see." The judge said with a sigh of relief, leaning back in his chair.

The council member with the large scar on his face jumped to his feet, slamming his hands down on the table. "I cannot accept this verdict!" He yelled, his booming voice echoing in the large room. He turned towards the jury. "You are all shinobi of the Leaf! Can you truly fight side-by-side with a murderer, and be able to trust in him as a comrade? I don't care how goddamn powerful he is, Sasuke Uchiha is a treacherous murderer!"

Naruto ground his teeth, stepping forward. But suddenly, Kakashi's arm was spread across his chest, holding him back. "Easy, Naruto." He whispered before walking forward.

"With all due respect," Kakashi said in a light, friendly tone. "Although we all justify it as being our duty, the truth of the matter is that every ninja in this room is a killer. You are simply labeling Sasuke as a murderer for your own self-gratification."

With that, Kakashi smiled, raised his hand in salute, and disappeared in a puff of chakra smoke. After the sound of his cheerful, "Later", had faded into silence, Naruto snorted loudly.

"Trust Kakashi-sensei to say something heavy and then vanish." He chuckled.

It wasn't long before the Jounin had joined in on his laughter, while the members of the council looked around in disbelief. Even Shikamaru and Tsunade couldn't help but smile.

After the din had died down, the judge shook his head with an exasperated sigh. "Naruto Uzumaki!"

All traces of amusement left the blonds eyes as he stepped forward, standing in the centre of the room with his hands in the pockets of his black Jounin pants. His unwavering blue eyes settled on the judge, his mouth set in a hard line.

"What is your response to the proposed mission?" The judge asked.

Everyone watched in breathless silence as Naruto switched his weight from one foot to the other, then reached up to rub at his sunshine hair. The long strands hung around his whiskered cheeks, swaying gently as he shifted his weight again. Finally, he sighed.

"This is a pretty twisted mission you've given me. But, I guess I can't really complain, because even if you hadn't proposed it I would have done something similar, you know?" His gaze wandered over to Shikamaru, who nodded reassuringly. He took a deep breath, raising his voice proudly as he said, "I will accept the mission."

A collective sigh breezed through the room, though they varied between sighs of relief and irritation. After a moment, the judge slammed his mallet definitively.

"Very well, Naruto-sama. Consider your mission ongoing from this moment onwards. You have accepted responsibility for the actions and fate of Sasuke Uchiha, who will be of the code name 'Moon'."

A spattering of applause came from the exhausted jury, with a few members of the council, including both of the Nara men, following suit. Several of the council members, mumbling furiously, rose from their seats and stormed out of the room. Shikamaru watched them carefully, making sure he had catalogued their names and political positions before they disappeared. When the applause had died down, Naruto once again raised his voice.

"If you don't mind, I have a request." He frowned, eyelids slipping shut over his troubled eyes. "Please don't tell Sasuke the verdict until everything is settled. I can tell that it will take a while to settle the conflict surrounding this trial."

The silence of the empty council seats added merit to his point. The judge nodded thoughtfully. "But, Naruto-sama, as his friend, do you not think it cruel to make him wait in ignorance?"

Naruto smiled sadly, his shining eyes barely visible through the fall of his bangs. "Yeah, it's really cruel." He agreed, his deep, rough voice shaking slightly. "But, it isn't as cruel as giving him hope that could be taken away if there is too much protest from within the village. Not only that, but the Kage from the other villages might express their concern as well. As much as I want to support Sasuke, I also have a duty to the peace between Konoha and our allies. Once everything has been settled, I will inform Sasuke myself."

The jury muttered, obviously impressed. Tsunade and Shikamaru exchanged a glance, allowing themselves a moment to be proud of the result of their teachings.

"Now that I think of it," Naruto muttered, oblivious to his surroundings as he devoted himself to his thoughts. "I could pass the news on to Raikage while I'm in the Cloud. I'm sure he'll be the one who protests the most, but if I can get Uncle Bee on my side…"

His voice trailed off into silence while he held his chin thoughtfully. Suddenly, the blond shook his head, stirring himself with a wide grin. "Anyways, now that everything's decided I'll head out for the Hidden Cloud. I'll be leaving a clone behind to keep an eye on things here, so just let me know if anything comes up."

He then looked purposefully at Shikamaru, who easily interpreted his gaze, nodding slightly to show that he understood. Reassured, Naruto smiled even wider before bowing, then turned in a flurry of red and yellow to breeze out of the room.

His sudden departure left a void of cold silence. The minutes of utter stillness ticked by, until Shikamaru swung himself lazily to his feet. He sighed exaggeratedly, looking over at the jury of Jounin. "Well, that's enough sitting around." He said in a bored voice. "We can't just hang around relaxing when Naruto is working so hard, can we?"

"No, sir!" The shinobi chorused, rising quickly from their seats and towards their neglected duties and families.

Shikamaru was joined by his father, and the two of them slipped from the room as smoothly and silently as shadows. They made their way slowly to the Nara estate, the call of deer piercing through the silence of the distant forest.

Shikaku slid his gaze over to his son. "You're very loyal to Naruto, Shikamaru."

The younger genius sighed, shrugging in a non-committed way. "Like I've told you before, there's just something about him that makes you want to follow him."

Shikamaru smiled then, his eyes tracing over the giant trees that lined their path. "And besides, our family owes him. He felt guilty that our forest was destroyed when Pein attacked. That's why he meditates using the Kyuubi's chakra here: so that his life-energy causes the plants to grow quickly."

Shikaku returned the smile, his eyes tracing over the trees. The Nara deer called to them from the shadows, their soft eyes shining slightly in the dimming light of the sun. A comfortable silence settled as the Nara men made their way home, their breaths dancing around them like pale ghosts.

"I assume we have a few days before Naruto returns from the Hidden Cloud." Shikamaru mused as their feet hit the garden path that led to their recently rebuilt house. "Knowing Naruto, he'll be half way to the Cloud already."

His father nodded, already following his train of thought. "We'll need to monitor those council members who stormed out early. I trust that you noted them all?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru said, rubbing his temple. "This will be a real drag, but I think it will be best to ask Neji to assign a few Black Ops to each of them. I don't like being sneaky, but I can't trust those politicians."

"Good idea," Conceded the leader of the Nara clan. Shikaku stopped suddenly, his son quickly following suit. "I know you're tired, Shikamaru, but the sooner you contact Neji Hyūga the better. It's times like this when you have to take advantage of the obligation that comes with being a member of the Konoha Eleven. Neji is also faithful to Naruto, so let him handle the ANBU side of things."

Shikamaru smirked, closing his narrow eyes. "Alright, old man, I'll cut you a deal. I'll go and talk to Neji right now, if you go pass on this cheerful plan to Tsunade."

He cracked one eye open, watching with amusement as the colour drained from his father's face.

"Tomorrow, then." Shikaku said, clapping his son on the shoulder.

"Tomorrow." Shikamaru agreed with a smile.

* * *

><p>AN: Edited!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>The afternoon sun made the autumn leaves gleam brightly as Naruto landed in the branches of a giant oak tree, the ancient wood creaking from the impact. He crouched down, eyes scanning the forest quickly. Having sensed no other presence than his own, the blond jumped down from his leafy perch, making his way towards the main road to the Hidden Cloud village. He stretched the tension from his back and shoulders as he walked, smiling as his feet met the dusty road.<p>

An impressive mountain terrain rose up on the horizon, a cornucopia of billowing clouds drifting lazily around the peaks. A slight breeze ruffled Naruto's hair as he walked towards the village, carrying with it the scent of water. A few minutes passed before Naruto could sense several chakras approaching. He stopped abruptly, habitually tightening his headband while he waited for his escorts to arrive.

They didn't keep him waiting long. A small team appeared down the road, coming towards him quickly. They slid to a halt in a flurry of dust, two of them sinking to their knees with their heads bowed respectfully as their captain stepped forward. Naruto recognized him as one of the guards Raikage had brought to the Kage Summit: Shi. The sensory-type Jounin bowed his head.

"Naruto-sama, we're glad that you were able to come on such short notice."

The blond grinned widely, rubbing his head. "Ah, it's not a problem. It's my job to help our comrades when they're in need, you know?"

Shi returned the smile warmly. "I'm glad you feel that way, sir."

Naruto blushed, laughing nervously. "I'm still not too good with this formal stuff, you know?"

Shi nodded sharply, turning to gesture for his subordinates to rise. "Well then, allow us to escort you to the village. I will be able to brief you on the situation on the way."

Naruto quickly agreed, leading the way to Kumogakure with Shi by his side. The sensory-ninja was visibly uncomfortable being beside such a massive chakra, but maintained his composure as they walked. The other two shinobi fell behind to act as a rear guard while Shi began to speak.

"As you know, the Cloud has recently been the unwilling host of a rebellious organization. The information we provided in the initial summons was a little vague for fear of it falling into the wrong hands, but I think it's safe now to tell you that this group had begun to get violent. Although the majority of the group was composed of citizens or politicians, there were also several of the Clouds shinobi within their ranks. I am ashamed to say that many of our higher ranking ninja have been attacked by these rebels." He paused here to inhale deeply, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. He determinedly ignored Naruto's overwhelming chakra, his voice stiff as he continued.

"I am pleased to report that we managed to capture many of their members, including the man we believe to be their leader. His name is Miyagi Kou, and according to our files he retired from duty prematurely about ten years ago for reasons that remain unclear. Ever since we captured him, the amount of violence has been dramatically reduced. Miyagi Kou is currently being interrogated, though I'm afraid the Cloud does not have anyone as frightening as Ibiki in our Interrogation Force."

Naruto nodded slowly, frowning as he asked, "Do you guys know why they're rebelling? I mean, what exactly do they have such an issue with?"

"Yes, about that," Shi said nervously, glancing sideways at the Jinchuuriki. "I would prefer to let someone with a better grasp of the current situation explain that. Our Lord Raikage is in a meeting right now, so I will take you directly to the interrogation room."

"That's fine." Naruto said, his deep voice echoing off the rocks. "I want to hear what this Miyagi guy has to say for myself. What about Uncle Bee? I'd like to see him today, you know?"

"Master Bee? I believe he has returned to his training residence, now that the commotion has died down."

Naruto nodded thoughtfully as they continued on in silence. It wasn't long before they were in the village, the air buzzing with excited voices as they made their way down the main street. Naruto blushed uncomfortably as the Cloud shinobi saluted or bowed in his direction, causing ordinary civilians to stop and stare at him curiously. A group of blushing young kunoichi screamed excitedly as he passed them, much to the disapproval of their male teammates.

Shi looked around at the blushing kunoichi with a look of refrained amusement. "Is it like this wherever you go, Naruto-sama?"

"Pretty much." The Sage replied, rubbing his nose shyly. "It gets kind of annoying, actually. But, usually people don't even notice me. I'm pretty fast, you know?"

"I had wondered about that," The sensory- ninja said as they made their way towards the prison grounds. "Even assuming that you had left as soon as you received the message, we weren't expecting you until tomorrow at the earliest."

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why's that?"

"Well, even though we sent our fastest messenger hawk, it would have taken more than one day for it to reach Konoha. And even assuming that you would leave right away, it takes even the fastest shinobi three days to get here from your village. Now that I think about it, we were just sending the hawk around this time three days ago. Actually, we didn't really expect to see you for at least another couple of days, especially since we had yet to receive a reply from Tsunade-sama."

"Oh," Naruto muttered as they mounted a flight of stairs carved into the rocks. "I left Konoha yesterday evening."

Shi stopped walking, staring at the blond in amazement. Naruto realized that the other man wasn't beside him, glancing over his shoulder a few steps later. When he raised an eyebrow questioningly, Shi simply shook his head as he resumed climbing the steps.

"I suppose that's to be expected from the son of the legendary Yellow Flash."

The hallways were teeming with activity as Naruto and Shi walked through the open doors. Ninja bustled back and forth; some of them rushing in or out of the building while others escorted prisoners around. Shi led the way through the maze of hallways; his pace quickening as more and more of the shinobi began to recognize Naruto. They had almost reached their destination when a loud, harsh scream shocked everyone in the hall into silence.

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

The Jinchuuriki turned slowly, his hands in his pockets and a muted expression on his face. Two guards struggled to subdue the man who had caused the disturbance: a prisoner wearing heavy, chakra sealing shackles.

"Monster! Monster!" The prisoner screamed, trying to shake off the guards. "The likes of you have no place here!"

Shi reached up to place a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "One of the rebel prisoners." He whispered. "The guards will take care of him, so try not to worry about it."

Naruto frowned, allowing himself to be led into the interrogation wing of the building. The door slammed shut behind them, cutting off the noise from the hallway immediately. Naruto ignored Shi's nervous apologies as they walked swiftly down the hall, the frown lingering on his face as they entered the only occupied room. The interrogation team saluted formally when they entered, the head walking forward to greet them. However, both Naruto and Shi immediately sensed a certain irritation lingering in the atmosphere of the room.

"How are things going?" Shi asked in a low voice.

The interrogator shook his head. "He isn't saying much. I have to wait for the Captain to return to get permission to use more intensive methods."

"I will speak with him."

An eerie hush fell over the room as everyone turned to stare at the blond Jinchuuriki. Even though his tone had left no room for discussion, Shi stepped forward nervously.

"B-But, Naruto-sama, you saw how one of his followers reacted just now. I hardly think that you speaking with him is a good idea."

"If you want him to speak, then I'll make him speak." Naruto replied in a softened tone. "Don't worry, Shi. I'm used to dealing with hatred."

Shi and the interrogator exchanged a quick look. "Very well," The interrogator said, smiling nervously. "We will accompany you."

They approached a heavy metal door laden with carved seals. Naruto noted the symbols that composed the seals, having studied sealing jutsu well enough to see the strengths and weaknesses in them. Beside the door, a large one-way mirror made it possible for observers to go unseen by the prisoner inside the room. A flurry of hand signs later, the head interrogator pulled open the heavy door.

The room beyond was dimly lit by a single light bulb, which flickered slightly with a faint buzzing sound. Directly below the light was a sturdy wooden chair, bolted to the floor and decorated with chains and seals to control the man who sat there.

He did not stir as the door shut behind them, his head bowed as if he were in a deep sleep. Shi gestured politely to one of the two chairs that sat facing the man. When Naruto shook his head with a faint smile, Shi and the interrogator sat down quickly, while Naruto leaned against the wall.

Shi glanced at Naruto out of the corner of his eye. Ever since the other prisoner had spoken in the hall, Naruto's sun-like chakra had been burning with an almost unbearable heat.

As Shi looked at the Jinchuuriki, who was leaning against the shadowy wall with his arms folded tightly across his chest, he could have sworn that Naruto's sky blue eyes now gleamed a fiery red.

A stifling silence fell over the room. Naruto seemed content to stand there observing the motionless prisoner. Shi shuffled uncomfortably, his head beginning to pound from the intensity of Naruto's churning chakra.

Within Naruto's mindscape, the Nine-Tailed fox growled fiercely. _"What's with this guy?" _Kurama wondered aloud as the fur bristled around his neck._ "His chakra is unsettling. It feels like I'm in the presence of one of those damned Uchiha."_

"_You're not totally wrong." _Naruto replied, feeling the same prickle on his own skin. _"His chakra isn't even close to Uchiha chakra, in intensity or composition. The reason you're reminded of them, I think, is because of the aura he gives off. As if he is damned."_

"_Tch." _Kurama turned his head away, eyelids shuttering over blood-red eyes. _"You have a habit of getting mixed up with these creepy guys."_

"_And I wonder whose fault that is?"_

Before Kurama could retort, sudden laughter drew Naruto's attention outward. It began as a barely audible chuckle, and then slowly evolved into a bellowing and highly unsettling laugh. Miyagi Kou swung his head back, laughing madly while the other three men stared in dumbfounded silence. Just as suddenly as he had begun to laugh, the sound cut of abruptly as Miyagi's head snapped around in Naruto's direction.

The blond's lip pulled up in distaste, his frown deepening. _"There's something seriously wrong with this guy." _He thought as he grit his teeth. _"He reminds me of some sort of snake."_

Miyagi spoke then, and to Naruto's surprise, his voice was soft and eloquent.

"Well now, if it isn't our celebrated hero, Naruto Uzumaki!"

His manner of speaking was much like that of the Hyūga and the Uchiha, as if he had been raised in a cultured household. His shoulder-length black hair was pin straight, and his sharp eyes were of the palest green. Like many people in the Cloud Village, his skin had a rich honey-like colour. He was rather thin, but his muscles were hard and sinuous as he strained against his shackles.

"What brings our great conqueror, our fabled savior, to this humble little prison?"

Naruto didn't move, concealed in the shadows as he responded in a low, husky voice. "I think we both know the answer to that already, don't we Miyagi?"

A wide grin spread itself across Miyagi's face. "But of course! Why, it seems that my little band of troublemakers caused quite the stir, so Raikage rushed to summon his favourite vigilante! Come once again and save us, dear Naruto! I had, of course, expected him to do so. It's almost ridiculous how completely according to plan everything was!"

"According to plan?" Naruto muttered. "So you knew all your men would be captured, and yet you sacrificed them? To achieve what? As far as I can see, all you've done is cause trouble and waste everyone's time."

"All we've done? _All we've done_?" Miyagi repeated, his voice rising sharply with anger. "Do not belittle my efforts, young Uzumaki! I have not simply caused trouble! I planted the seeds of doubt and unrest! I have completed my intended task perfectly."

"Congratulations." Naruto replied irritably. "Now, fill me in because I'm not really following you. What was the point of creating unrest?"

Miyagi was silent for a moment before answering, his head bowed once more. "What right do you think you have, Naruto Uzumaki, to exist in this world? You, who has transcended into the realm of gods? What right do you have to walk our earth as an indestructible entity, preaching your ideas of virtue and peace? You can no longer call yourself human, as one who has forgotten the fear that accompanies weakness!"

"I cause unrest because those who have been blinded by your light must see reason! You are no savior, '_Child of Prophecy'_. All those who follow you unquestioningly will be doomed by failure. Our fearful, weak Raikage does not see this. He puts his trust into foreign powers - namely Konoha, from which you hail. We will forget our own strength before long! Before long, we will find ourselves bowing down to the Sage of all Jinchuuriki! Naruto Uzumaki, I ask you again! As one who has forgotten weakness, what right do you have to exist in the world of men?"

Shi jumped to his feet. "How dare you speak to Naruto-sama that way? If it wasn't for him, you would probably be dead by now! We all would!"

"Yes, Captain Shi!" Miyagi exclaimed enthusiastically. "And your life has become the debt! How could you deny any favour asked by the great Uzumaki? The same man who has sided himself with the last demon in the house of Uchiha: the clan born with the curse of hatred?"

He swung his head in Naruto's direction once more, his eyes as wide as his grin as he yelled, "We will see to it that Sasuke Uchiha pays for all the misdeeds of his clan! You cannot save him from justice, just as you cannot save yourself from justice!"

"_This guy is completely insane!" _Kurama said, revealing his razor fangs as he growled. _"He isn't even making sense anymore!"_

"Listen well, Naruto Uzumaki." Miyagi whispered, still grinning wildly. "Though we can't hope to lay a hand upon you, I assure you, we will remind you what weakness is! We will remind you of fear! Our men are watching in your village as we speak, boy. Slowly, one by one, we will destroy everything that is important to you. Starting with the treacherous Uchiha."

Before anyone could react, Naruto was an inch away from Miyagi's face. He grabbed one of the chains that was wrapped around his chest, using it to lift the man and the heavy wooden chair completely off the ground, ripping the bolts out of the stone floor in the process.

The colour drained from Miyagi's face as Naruto's eyes flashed blood red. The Jinchuuriki's deep voice lowered venomously, his upper lip pulling back to reveal pointed, animal-like fangs.

"_Try it._" He hissed. "Just _try_ and lay a hand on Sasuke. Give me a fucking reason to tear you to pieces."

"N-Naruto-sama!" The head of the Interrogation Department exclaimed, jumping to his feet and taking a nervous step forward. "Please release him at once!"

A feral snarl escaped from Naruto's throat as he deposited the man and his chair, turning in a flurry of red fabric. He paused momentarily at the door, glaring over his shoulder.

"I have no time for people like you. Cowards who hide behind threats and thugs." He growled, his red eyes flashing in the dim light. "Sorry, Shi, but I think I've heard enough."

* * *

><p>The Raikage bellowed orders from his desk, shuffling through paper after paper as his subordinates rushed in and out of the room. Naruto couldn't help but think that the chaos in the office was a direct representation of the situation within the village. The blond smiled sadly at this thought as he stood looking out the panoramic windows that boasted a spectacular view of the Kumogakure sunset. Golden sunlight gleamed through the window, haloing around Naruto's blond head.<p>

The Jinchuuriki felt his eyes drifting shut, his mind retreating from the bustling office into the silence of his inner world. Naruto fancied himself back in his own village, sparring with Kakashi or listening to Shikamaru's lectures. His fists clenched suddenly as a pair of unblinking, coal-black eyes filled his mind.

"Naruto!" Raikage suddenly called, his booming voice pulling Naruto out of his daydreams. "I heard about what happened when you went to see Miyagi Kou. I won't apologize for what happened. It's best that you see what we're dealing with. The man's obviously insane."

Naruto sighed, turning to look at the massive blond ninja. "The only insane thing is that people are willingly following him."

"That's true," The Raikage agreed, watching as Naruto took a seat at his large conference table. "I know it's difficult to follow what that weirdo is talking about once he gets going, so I'll summarize. We had originally thought that this group was anti-alliance, like the group that had appeared in the Hidden Rain. However, it seems that we're dealing with something more outrageous than that. This group is under the impression that the villages will soon merge into one large force, which will spread over the entire continent. They believe that this will be initiated by Konoha, or more specifically, by the future Hokage. Naruto Uzumaki, I expect you to take responsibility for this. One of the side effects of power is fear. Humans instinctively lash out at things that they can't understand."

"I know that." Naruto growled, his hands clenching into fists. "As a Jinchuuriki, I've lived with that reality all my life, you know?"

"Then you should understand the seriousness of this situation, boy!" The Raikage yelled, his white teeth flashing. "If there's one thing we've learned from Miyagi, it's that he isn't the actual leader. He's just some disposable pawn who was planted in our village. Based on what we learned from the Hidden Rain, it seems likely that the rebel factions appearing in the villages are all linked. That means we have no idea who their leader is or where they're located. However, in a matter of months, they managed to wrangle up all the desperate losers they could find and organized them to cause trouble internationally."

When Naruto didn't speak up, the Raikage continued. "Personally, I think that fear is half of what makes someone powerful. As a last resort, it can be an underhanded control tactic. However, if it's this bad, I'd advise you to make yourself more relatable to the public, Naruto. There's no point being in a position of power if your own comrades can't trust you."

Kiba's voice suddenly boomed in Naruto's memory. _"You might be some big shot now, Naruto, but don't you dare forget about your comrades!"_

Naruto sighed, bowing his head tiredly. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good." The lightning-nin said with a firm nod. "Now, enough of that. What I want to know is why the hell Sasuke Uchiha hasn't been killed yet! And, why the hell did I get this letter from Bee telling me to forgive him?"

Naruto's gaze flashed towards the Raikage, his eyes fierce as he snarled, "Sasuke isn't going to be killed! I went and talked to Uncle Bee myself, and he agrees that Sasuke should be given a second chance."

"What?" The Raikage bellowed, slamming his fist through his desk. In a flash, he had barreled through the window, his voice echoing through the quieting village as he screamed his brother's name.

There was a clattering of feet, and Shi burst into the room. "Not again, sir!" He whined as he ran over to the window, glancing after his Raikage through the broken glass. After a moment he turned toward Naruto, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry about that, Naruto-sama." He said. "If you'd like, we have a room prepared for you here."

"That's alright." The blond said, the legs of the chair rumbling across the floor as he stood. "I should be getting back to my village."

"But, you've only just arrived!" Shi exclaimed, the disappointment obvious in his voice.

Naruto smiled. "I'm sorry, but I have to report back to Granny Tsunade." He paused to slip into his long red cloak. "Not only that, but I can't afford to be away from my village right now. You understand, don't you Shi?"

"Of course, sir." Shi said. Then, to Naruto's embarrassment, the Cloud ninja bowed.

"Have a safe journey, Naruto-sama. And remember, you will always be able to find comrades within Kumogakure."

* * *

><p>A tense silence hung heavily over the group of shinobi who had hurriedly gathered in the Hokage's office.<p>

The tall, silent figure of Naruto Uzumaki, his face unreadable and his broad shoulders set in agitation, stood before them. A few lanterns had been hastily lit, and their light flickered across the Jinchuuriki, his eyes blazing like sapphire jewels.

Tsunade was the first to rouse herself from her shocked silence. With Naruto's words still ringing in her ears, she leaned forward in her seat.

"Did Raikage mention what would become of this Miyagi Kou?" She asked, lacing her fingers together and resting her chin upon them.

Naruto reached into one of the many pockets that decorated his Jounin vest, pulling out a large scroll marked with the symbol of the Hidden Cloud. His footsteps were heavy in the silence as he walked towards Tsunade's desk.

"This is a detailed report compiled by the Raikage's attendant. If they've made any plans for him, it'll be mentioned in here – you know?" Naruto said in a low voice as he handed the scroll to his Hokage.

After she had accepted the scroll, he turned back towards his comrades, glancing at their concerned faces. Naruto had returned from his mission to the Hidden Cloud earlier than expected. It was well after midnight when he had appeared suddenly outside the gate, not taking the hour into account when he woke the Hokage and summoned a select few Jounin to her office.

Sakura stood beside Sai, makeup smudged under her eyes from sleep. Neji's eyes reflected the moonlight seeping in through the window, making them glow eerily in the dim light. Kakashi and Yamato hung back from the group; the silver-haired sharingan user relaxed as always while Captain Yamato fidgeted nervously. Shikamaru stood in the foreground, the light reflected in the beads of sweat collecting on his temple.

Every person in the room could feel that Naruto's chakra was blazing furiously, despite his calm demeanor. The warmth that they were so comfortably familiar with had been completely overridden by his powerful anger. But despite this, Naruto's comrades found themselves unable to fear him. Rather, it was respect that struck them silent. Respect for the man who had just calmly conveyed to them, despite how much he was raging internally, a plot in which both himself and his dearest friends were the targets.

Naruto's voice echoed in Shikamaru's memory. _"Just when we were finally making progress towards peace, this had to happen. I'm sorry. It seems that I'm putting you all through a lot of trouble again. But I swear, I'll do everything in my power to protect what's important to me."_

The rustle of paper disturbed the silence as Tsunade scanned through the scroll. "Do you think it's true that he has spies in the village?" She asked no one in particular. "If so, then every ninja, even those of Genin level, must be put on alert."

"It's definitely possible." Naruto said, walking silently over to the window. "With so much activity in the village daily, it's impossible for me to track every chakra that passes through the gates. And I haven't sensed any hostile or particularly strong chakra's either."

Neji spoke up softly. "Just as Naruto says, there have not been any notable movements within the village. The visitors appear to consist mostly of contactors and other regular citizens who are hired to rebuild Konoha."

"We can't assume these spies are outsiders." Shikamaru cut in, his sharp eyes resting on the tense set of Naruto's shoulders. "Even within Konoha, it's possible that there are shinobi who don't favour Naruto. If they were long-standing ninja, it would be easy for them to move freely while gathering information."

"But how would they relay the information back to their master?" Neji wondered as he drifted into the ring of light, his ANBU mask hanging from around his neck. As Naruto peered at Neji's reflection in the window, he realized how strange it was to see him clad in the black and grey uniform of the Black Ops, as it was in stark contrast to his usual white robes. "Any messenger birds whose flights have not been authorized are shot down immediately. Even the highest ranking Captains and Jounin's must have their message recorded before the bird is sent out."

"That's true," Shikamaru said as he shifted his weight from one leg to another. "But, neither the village nor ANBU keeps tabs on the mail service for regular civilians. They could be using that to convey information. Although it would take much longer, the information would still reach its destination."

Tsunade rolled up the scroll, her deep frown accentuated by the flickering lantern light. "In that case, we will monitor that mail system as well. Neji, see to it that sensory-type ANBU are permanently stationed in the mail offices for now. Instruct them to confiscate any items that have a chakra trace on them. If this is the method that they're using for communication, then knowing that we're onto them might make them panic and slip up."

Neji nodded, glancing over to Sai. The silent artist blinked slowly to show that he understood before vanishing in a splash of ink. "Tsunade-sama, perhaps we should review the mission reports that have been filed since the war to look for any suspicious content? It might also be beneficial to look at the records that are kept by the gate guards, to make sure no shinobi have been leaving the village without authorization."

Tsunade opened her mouth to respond, but Naruto cut her off. "Don't waste your time with that." He said, his voice rough as he continued to stare out at the sleeping village. "If any of our shinobi were acting out of the ordinary, I would have noticed for sure. That Miyagi guy had a very refined way of speaking. I got the feeling that he probably has friends in pretty high places."

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "Naruto, you can't mean-"

Naruto turned his head quickly, one blue eye capturing Shikamaru's gaze. "Shikamaru, Neji, are you two still looking into those council members who caused a fuss during the trial?"

The two geniuses exchanged a glance before nodding in unison.

"Good," Naruto said, turning to face the room. "Right now, they're my number one suspects. Since those guys have a ton of money, it would be easy for them to hire people or even assign their own guards to pose as builders and have them infiltrate the village, you know? They would know that I keep track of the chakra movements of the Leafs shinobi, so they would either send someone with weak chakra or no chakra at all."

"That makes sense," Sakura mumbled, tucking a lock of pink hair behind her ear. "They seemed pretty threatened by Naruto, if you ask me. It didn't make sense for them to be so nervous in those circumstances. I asked Shizune about it, and it seems like they have all been members of the ninja council for years. It just doesn't seem right that they would get so worked up at a trial like that."

"Unless they had something to hide." Shikamaru added with a frown. "Also, most of them don't even live in the village right now. Since they're scattered around the Land of Fire, it removes them from the situation and makes them seem less likely to be involved."

"That's true," Neji said, gripping his chin gently as he latched onto Shikamaru's train of thought. "If Naruto is correct in assuming that they would hire average men to serve as their spies, then we won't be able to find any chakra traces on their messages. Not only that, but if they are posing as one of the merchants who works in the village by day but leaves at night, then it's entirely possible for them to send messengers hawks as soon as they leave."

"So in other words," Tsunade said with a sigh. "We need to be patient and remain silently vigilant. Now that we know something is going on, all we can do is keep our eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. Naruto, I know you've already got a lot on your plate, but try to pay closer attention to the chakra movements within the village. Also, Sakura, I'll ask you to look into the family name Kou. The name seems too familiar. It's possible that Miyagi is the remnant of a fallen clan."

"Yes, Master." The pink-haired kunoichi saluted.

Naruto nodded firmly, a faint smile finding his lips. "It means I'll have to meditate even more than I already do, but you can count on me, Granny Tsunade."

"Naruto." Kakashi cut in suddenly, walking forward with his hands in his pockets. "What are you plans now in regards to Sasuke? How do you plan to protect him?"

An anxious silence fell as everyone turned their attention back to Naruto. The blond glanced quickly at Sakura, only to smile reassuringly when he saw the concern in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan." He said softly. "I won't let anything happen to Sasuke."

He spoke then to the group at large, crossing his arms over his chest. "I've already put quite a lot of thought into this, but no matter how I try to reason it, I can't justify keeping Sasuke locked in a cell. Even though that would be the easiest, and maybe the safest, thing to do; it just isn't fair to him."

"So what do you propose, Naruto?" The Hokage asked, her delicate eyebrows meeting in a frown. "That Sasuke makes room for himself in your apartment?"

Naruto laughed shyly, rubbing his head. "I'm sure there'd be plenty of room for him, Granny, since I'm never there anyways. But, no, I wouldn't locate him in such a densely populated area. I thought it'd be best to have some sort of safe house, something out of the way enough that I wouldn't have to worry about innocent people getting hurt if something happened. Then, we could also set up some barriers, just to be safe. And since I'll have to protect and guard him all the time, it has to be somewhere that we can both live. It's just more convenient that way."

"You really have put a fair amount of thought into this." Captain Yamato said as he stepped forward, feeling more comfortable now that the Jinchuuriki's chakra had calmed a little. "It seems like a fairly good idea to me. The only problem is finding a place which would be suitable."

Shikamaru cleared his throat. "How about somewhere in the Nara district?"

Naruto blinked several times in confusion. "What?"

"Why don't you get a house built on Nara land?" Shikamaru said with a sigh. "The people in my clan aren't really keen on crowds or loud places, and we keep to ourselves, so you don't have to worry about it being densely populated. That will also mean that any spies creeping around will stick out immediately, since they aren't a Nara. Also, if anyone tries to sneak in through the forest, you'll know right away. Our deer know an intruder when they see one."

"That would also make it easier for the Black Ops unit to guard the house." Neji said thoughtfully. "Forests are easier to conceal oneself in than city rooftops. This seems like a good option, Naruto."

"But," Naruto said, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Is it really okay for us to live on Nara land, Shikamaru?"

The shadow-nin sighed as he rubbed his head. "Usually, we prefer to preserve the land for members of our clan only. However, these are special circumstances. And besides, we owe you for restoring our forest for us."

His eyes swimming, Naruto sighed in relief. "Thank you, Shikamaru! I feel so much better now, you know?"

Shikamaru returned the smile despite himself, slouching as he slid his hands into his pockets. "I'll ask my old man to look into the matter as soon as he can. Hopefully, the house will be finished in a few months."

"That's perfect!" Naruto said as he rested his hands behind his head. "It should be ready around the same time that everything's settled from Sasuke`s trial!"

"Yes, yes, it's all wonderful." Tsunade said gruffly, standing up from her chair. "Now, I think that's enough for tonight. We will hold another meeting tomorrow afternoon to continue discussing these matters. For now, you're all dismissed. Go home and get some rest. I won't have you all slacking in your duties tomorrow. That includes you, Naruto! Get some rest: that's an order! Dismissed! "

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of chakra smoke while Captain Yamato bowed to the Hokage. Naruto was the first to leave, bursting out into the silent hallway with purposeful steps. Neji and Shikamaru followed soon after, entering the hall just in time to see the flapping end of Naruto`s cloak as he leapt from the open window. Shikamaru yawned widely.

"I found myself rather impressed by Naruto tonight." Neji said as they made their way down the hall. "He handled the situation rather calmly. A couple years ago, he would have been yelling and causing a fuss, I`m sure. "

Shikamaru nodded tiredly in agreement. "It`s always amazed me that someone with as much energy as him could master mediation so quickly. For some reason, I always sort of assumed that the only people who could meditate were the ones who`re pretty calm already." He glanced through the windows towards the cold, starry sky. "My Mom had been nagging me to learn mediation from him. She said it would help clear my mind or something. So I went with him when he was meditating in our forest one day, just to get her off my back. And, I`ll admit, it was one of the most interesting things that I`ve ever witnessed. He was just sitting there, glowing like the freaking sun, and the trees were all growing like crazy. When I actually slow down to think about it, he`s a pretty intimidating guy. "

"Yes," Neji agreed with a smile. "I believe that he will be a great man someday."

"He`s always been a great man." Sakura said suddenly as she caught up to them. "The only thing that`s changed is that people are noticing it now."

* * *

><p>Naruto walked swiftly through the quiet streets, ignoring his exhaustion as newfound determination settled within him. The threat that had seemed unbearably large only hours earlier was lightened, and he found himself able to think more clearly. Even though his strong desire to protect his friends still had his chakra flaring brightly, it had calmed to a steady flame.<p>

"_Whatever it takes, I`ll protect you." _Naruto thought as he caught sight of his apartment, jumping from one rooftop to another until he landed on his balcony. _"I swear Sasuke, that I will never let anyone hurt you."_

* * *

><p>AN: Edited!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>Winter came suddenly that year. A deep blanket of snow covered the fallen leaves and raw earth that littered the many construction sites, putting the rebuilding process on hold for the season. As the large, fluffy snowflakes fell, they seemed to silence the world. Despite the cold, people on the streets often stopped to look up at the pristine flakes fluttering down from the grey skies, their breaths billowing around them like smoke.<p>

This gentle beauty went unnoticed by Sasuke, to whom the changing seasons had no meaning. His entire existence was within the windowless confines of his cell, its four stone walls carved and vandalized by the previous tenants. The room boasted a low bed with a rusting iron frame, a toilet with a sink, and a small wooden desk that was bolted to the ground. In these conditions, Sasuke was glad that he had abandoned his pride. He knew that the old Sasuke would have lost control by now, confined as he was with only his imagination for company.

And it was rather poor company, indeed. He hardly slept because of the nightmares that haunted him, but these same phantoms forced their way into his waking hours as well. Whispers of his old self would rise like tendrils of smoke, seeping into his mind and clinging to the small doubts and fears that existed there. Sasuke often heard his own voice, icily cold and distant, taunting him from the deep hollows of his chest.

"_He's abandoned you. He's left you here to rot. Do you have any idea how long it's been?"_

Sasuke often sat and wondered when time had stopped. At some point, the day and the month had become meaningless to him. For a while, he had judged time by the meals brought to him by the guards, but it wasn't long before they too had blurred together into undefined moments. Sasuke had no choice but to conclude that time had stopped the moment Naruto had left him behind.

_"I'll always be waiting for you."_

He had charmed one of the young guards into bringing him books and scrolls, distracting himself by becoming immersed in history and literature, studying battle strategy and rare jutsu. He filled his mind with knowledge, too stubborn to submit to the doubts that pestered the back of his mind. If there was one fear that he openly acknowledged, it was the fear of being powerless: of being too weak to serve any purpose to his King.

In Sasuke's dark mind, Naruto was the King. He was the man who had saved him from despair and hatred, and given him hope for a different future. There were times when Sasuke scared himself with the level of devotion he felt towards his childhood friend, but these uncertainties would pass as soon as the memory of those brilliant blue eyes flashed across his mind.

_"The world is too dark without you. And that's why I'll always be waiting for you, too."_

There were moments, when Sasuke had been wandering aimlessly after the war, when loneliness struck him fiercely. However, that feeling was insignificant compared to the isolation he felt now. The chakra seals placed upon him, when coupled with the many barriers placed around his cell, made it impossible for him to sense anything that went on around him. As far as he knew, the only people who still existed in the world were himself and his guards. And yet, every now and then, he could feel something within himself stirring, like birds taking flight. Goosebumps would rise on his pale skin, though they'd have nothing to do with the damp chill in the air. It was in these moments when a deep sense of relief would settle over him, washing over him warmly and chasing away his doubts.

It was in these moments when he knew, without a single doubt, that Naruto was near.

And so, on the evening when this sensation pulled him roughly from his sleep, Sasuke was puzzled to discover a stinging sensation behind his eyes. The book that had lain open upon his chest tumbled to the ground, the sound echoing loudly in the silence. Even as he rose to his feet, relief, followed quickly by exhaustion, struck him. Sasuke's knees buckled suddenly, his hands slapping the cold floor loudly as a rattling breath escaped from his chest.

He remained this way until the guards came to collect him, head bowed as if deep in prayer while broken gasps continued to tear out of his throat. Sasuke didn't say a word as they put him in irons, covering his unseeing eyes with a blindfold of roughly woven cloth.

A pair of gentle hands guided him out of his cell, one holding his wrists while the other rested on his trembling shoulder. The guard spoke then, and Sasuke immediately recognized the soft voice of the young guard who had brought him the books he requested.

"Pull yourself together, Uchiha-san. You have a visitor."

"_Naruto."_

It was then that a sigh of relief slipped between Sasuke's lips. The cold knot of fear that had claimed his stomach suddenly burst, and a feeling of reassurance that he had lived without for years took purchase in his heart as he faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>The lights were flickering to life, one by one.<p>

This is what Sasuke perceived from beneath the tight blindfold that was tied over his eyes. He sensed that he had been brought somewhere while he was unconscious, as the air around him was warm and dry. Cold chains were cutting into his skin, a wooden chair hard against his back.

Just as Sasuke was settling into his new surroundings, a slight noise made him aware of another person in the room. He jolted in shock before going completely still, waiting breathless and hyper-aware of his own vulnerability.

"Are you awake now?"

Sasuke inhaled sharply at the familiar voice, hardly daring to believe his ears. A single name slipped between his lips, spoken like a prayer in the silence.

"Naruto?"

The only response was the sound of soft footsteps crossing the floor. Without warning, warm, gentle fingers tucked Sasuke's hair behind his ear before pulling back his shirt to reveal pale shoulders. For a moment, those hands smoothed idly across Sasuke's skin, raising goose bumps in their wake. Then, warm chakra was tracing symbols around the curse mark on his left shoulder. After a while, the warm touch fell away, and the soft voice spoke again.

"This might feel weird, but just bear with it for a minute."

When Sasuke had nodded, he heard the slight brush of skin and hum of chakra that indicated the forming of hand signs. And then, simultaneously, all the chains and seals placed on him by the guards fell away. At the same moment, he felt the symbols on his left shoulder burning as the new seal that controlled his chakra came to life. Sasuke rolled his shoulder in discomfort as the sound of the heavy chains hitting the ground faded.

He heard a soft exhale, and then those familiar hands slipped into his hair once more, untying the blindfold. Sasuke opened his eyes as the strip of fabric fell onto his lap. And then he was staring into burning eyes of sapphire blue, his mouth falling open as his heart caught in his throat.

"N-Naruto?"

Suddenly, Naruto fell to his knees, and the two ninja collided in a jarring embrace, clinging to one another desperately. It took Sasuke a minute to realize that Naruto was shaking; his muscular frame trembling as his breath rasped hotly on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Finally!" Naruto choked out, reaching up to rest his hand on the back of Sasuke's head. "I've missed you so much, you know!"

"Calm down, dobe," Sasuke said, though his voice lacked its usual edge.

Naruto nodded, pulling away to wipe at his eyes. Although he continued to smile, Sasuke noticed that there were large dark circles under Naruto's eyes, and he seemed hollowed by exhaustion. Silence fell between them, both men suddenly discovering that they had no idea what to say. Naruto rubbed at his head self-consciously, becoming very interested in the pattern of the tiles on the floor.

Sasuke's dark eyes scanned the Sage warily. "You grew again." He observed softly. He quickly glanced away when Naruto's gaze slid over to him, his blue eyes catching the light. The blond smiled, nodding in Sasuke's direction.

"So did you."

Sasuke could feel his defenses rising, a cold comment rushing to the tip of his tongue. But he bit it back, reasoning that Naruto looked too exhausted to be bullied. So instead, he gestured vaguely at his shoulder, his voice a disinterested mumble as he asked, "Since when do you know how to do such advanced Sealing Jutsu, dobe?"

"I started learning it a few months ago from Kakashi-sensei. I'm a pretty fast learner, even though this sort of thing isn't my strong point."

The gentle, deep tones of Naruto's voice danced across Sasuke's ears like music. Sasuke hadn't realized how dearly he had missed his voice until now. A familiar pain came to life in Sasuke's chest, chasing a melancholy smile onto his lips.

"I told you not to visit me, Naruto." He whispered, his voice breaking.

Sasuke had been determinedly ignoring the fragility of his mental state. But now, as he snuck another look at the blond Jinchuuriki, he could feel his mask crumbling to pieces. As if sensing this, Naruto graced him with a reassuring smile as he leaned back, arranging his legs so that he sat cross-legged in front of Sasuke's chair.

Naruto scanned Sasuke's face carefully, trying to organize the jumble of words and emotions that were racing around his mind. Finally, he took a steadying breath, his voice echoing deeply in the small room as he spoke.

"Sometimes, I wonder what would have happened if anything, even a single moment, turned out differently than it did. What if you had stayed? What if I had beaten you and brought you home back then? Maybe you would have resented me, hated me for the rest of your life. And what would you have done if I had died before I could catch up to you? Maybe I'm too full of myself, but I always imagined that you would avenge me, too."

He leaned forward, the loose sleeves of his cloak sliding down as he rested his elbows on his knees. The sleeves of his black undershirt were pushed up to reveal his tanned and muscular forearms, tendons rippling under the skin as he flexed his fingers. Sasuke denied him a response, sniffing loudly as he pointedly looked away.

"I'm sorry I haven't come to see you in such a long time," Naruto said guiltily. "But I wanted to be able to come to you with good news."

Sasuke leaned an elbow on the arm of the chair, resting his chin on his knuckles. "Why are you apologizing when I'm the one who told you not to visit me?"

Sudden laughter drew his gaze. "Yeah, that's a good point." The blond said brightly. "But I still felt kind of guilty, you know?"

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at Naruto's sudden mood change. He cleared his throat as curiosity took root in his mind. "So, since you're here now, is it safe for me to assume that you have good news?"

The electrical lamp on the ceiling buzzed softly while Naruto chose his next words.

"Do you know how long it's been since you came back to the village?" Naruto asked. He continued when Sasuke shook his head in response. "You were in here for about three months before the trial, which was in October. Today's date is January the fifteenth."

"I've already been in here for six months?" Sasuke exclaimed, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Well, closer to seven months, when you count up all the days," Naruto muttered before quickly changing the subject. "But yeah, I do have news about your trial. I'm sorry that you've been in the dark for so long, but it took forever to get everything sorted out. Since you were an international criminal, we needed to get approval from all the Kage. I've been working non-stop since the trial. I don't think I've been home for at least a month now."

Sasuke leaned forward intently. "So everything's final now? You know the verdict from my trial?"

Naruto nodded as he inhaled deeply, settling his emotions. "Your abilities as a ninja were your selling point. For the next year, you'll be on parole. If you behave yourself, you'll be able to resume your duties as a ninja the year after that."

Sasuke stared at the blond, utterly dumbfounded. "How is that possible?"

"Because I agreed to be your guardian." Naruto replied. "That seal I just placed on your shoulder not only controls your chakra, but acts as a landmark for my Teleportation Jutsu. So don't even think about going AWOL again. The only way that seal will come undone is if I release it, or if I die."

When Sasuke didn't say anything, Naruto averted his eyes. "I know it's kind of lame that I have to babysit you all the time, but I think if we live together it will feel a bit more natural. Also, I'm really busy with missions and stuff, so whenever I'm away you'll be guarded by Black Ops and you aren't allowed to go outside. If it makes you feel better, I could leave a clone behind too. Also, if you behave yourself, I'll slowly loosen that seal so your chakra comes back a little at a time. That way, you should be back to the level of strength you had a year ago by the time you can rejoin the ranks."

Sasuke, who had been frozen in shock, suddenly shook his head.

"_It would have been better if I died. You've chosen to be a prisoner for the rest of your life, just for the sake of my freedom."_

"If I'm just going to be a prisoner anyway, why don't I just stay in here? If you really are as busy as you say, then wouldn't that make things easier for you too?"

Naruto was silent for a few seconds, a mixture of emotions passing across his face. Finally, he settled for a sad smile, still not looking at Sasuke as he replied, "This isn't a hotel, Sasuke. You can't extend your stay just because you don't like the verdict from your trial."

"But you see what they're doing, don't you?" Sasuke retorted heatedly as he leaned forward. "They couldn't go against your wishes and have me killed because most of the ninja world sees you as some sort of savior, and those who follow you share your desire for peace and progress. However, the Elders still needed some way to control you, so they forced you to become my Guardian! If anyone complains about me, or thinks that we're conspiring together or any other bullshit like that, then you'll be forced to kill me with your own hands! Not only that, but as long as my chakra is sealed I'm completely useless to defend myself! They could threaten to have me taken out if you aren't doing things the way they want. And on top of that-"

"Enough, Sasuke." Naruto cut in sharply, anger flashing in his eyes. "I've been aware of that for a long time. I agreed to be your Guardian months ago, knowing full well what it meant. But I agreed to it, because this is the only way that you can be free."

Sasuke watched with wide eyes as Naruto rose slowly to his feet, stretching the stiffness out of his limbs. He rubbed his head, pouting as he muttered, "If it bothers you that much, I'll have to go talk this over with Shikamaru. We'll see if we can get an ANBU unit assigned to you permanently, and then I'll only have to be around you a few times a month or something."

He turned quickly, red Sages cloak billowing behind him as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his black Jounin pants. Naruto had just reached the door when a low voice found his ears.

"You're wrong."

The Jinchuuriki froze with his hand on the door handle, utterly motionless as Sasuke continued.

"It's not that I don't want to be around you. That's not it at all. In fact, while I was in here, I vowed…I vowed that I would devote the rest of my life to you. It's the only way I can repay you for everything that you've done. Even if I could only ever exist in your shadow, that would be enough. But you have to understand, Naruto, that from where I'm standing, it seems that all I've ever done is cause you trouble. I feel like the only way I can really help you is to disappear; just stay out of your way completely."

He paused then, studying Naruto's back with stinging eyes. "It's possible that I'm still too immersed in the darkness to be able to stand at your side."

The silence stretched out between them, broken only by their soft breathing and the muffled sound of activity in the building. Finally, Naruto leaned forward until the metal of his hitai-ite rested on the wooden door. His shoulders were stiff and defensive, but his voice was soft when he whispered, "Yeah, you're definitely still a pain in the ass."

"Naruto…"

His headband scratched the door as he shook his head. "Sasuke, I accepted the mission to become your Guardian because there's nothing that I want more than to protect my comrades. Believe me when I say that this is the best possible outcome that I can imagine."

He glanced over his shoulder, blue eyes pinched by tiredness as they swept over Sasuke. Sasuke's face was deathly pale, his dark eyes rimmed by red. Sensing his gaze, Sasuke looked down, his thick eyelashes brushing his colourless cheeks. His face had become rather thin, his cheekbones jutting out and casting his sallow cheeks into shadow. His straight, shiny hair served as a dark frame for his subtly crafted jawline.

Naruto traced his gaze over Sasuke's softly pointed chin, his faintly pink lips. He was the picture of regality, the embodiment of everything that made the Uchiha Clan beautiful, even in this diminished state.

As Naruto took in Sasuke's face, he felt something inside himself shift. Warmth bloomed in his chest as he slowly let go of the door handle and made his way back across the room.

Sasuke glanced up at the sound of footsteps, his eyes locking onto Naruto's as the blond came to stand before him. "We don't have a choice anymore, Sasuke." Naruto whispered as he leaned down. "As long as we're in Konoha, we have to follow the rules."

"As if you've ever given a damn about the rules." Sasuke scoffed with a smirk.

Naruto smiled, leaning down at the same time that Sasuke extended his neck upwards. Their lips met softly, the tenderness of the contact melting away the tension that had hung between them before. Naruto placed one hand on either arm of the sturdy wooden chair, barring Sasuke between his strong arms. The smell of pine needles and weapon oil clung to his clothing, the scent overpowering Sasuke's senses in such close quarters. Enticed by the rich and musky scent, Sasuke jutted his chin upward, deepening the kiss.

Naruto smiled softly, pulling away. When Sasuke glanced up questioningly, the look in Naruto's eyes stunned him into stillness. The blond knelt down, resting his hand on Sasuke's knee. He swept his other hand through Sasuke's raven-black bangs, guiding the wayward strands away from his face. Sasuke could feel the ends of his hair tickling the nape of his neck.

Naruto leaned in to rest his forehead against Sasuke's, their noses brushing. "You definitely do cause me a lot of trouble. It's been like that since we were kids. But I don't mind, because we're friends."

Sasuke's eyes drifted down, examining Naruto's lips.

"You said that you`re still too immersed in the darkness to be able to stand at my side, but that`s wrong, Sasuke." Naruto said with a soft smile. "I think that you can see the light better than anyone else, because you know the darkness so well."

Sasuke remained silent, unsure of how to respond to those gentle, supportive words. He shivered as Naruto's touch slipped away, leaving him cold and trembling. Sasuke glared at the ground as he tried without success to slow his racing heartbeat, a confusing jumble of emotions clambering around his head.

Naruto exhaled slowly, trying to calm his own emotions. He stood up, deciding it was best to create distance between them to keep the spark that flared within his stomach from igniting. He ran his tongue over his lips, tasting Sasuke. It was maddening to be so close after so long yet not touching. Naruto reminded himself that he was the one who had pulled away.

"_Focus." _He told himself. _"I don't have much time."_

Since there was only one piece of furniture in the room, Naruto leaned against the paneled wall. A sigh of exhaustion crept from his lungs as he crossed his arms, his eyelids sliding down.

Sasuke slipped into a mask of nonchalance, looking believably unaffected by Naruto's sudden silence as he arranged himself as comfortably as he could in the wooden chair. He studied Naruto through his dark eyelashes, following the fluid movements of his body as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

"So, since the court ordered you to guard me, did they factor in living arrangements? I agree that it would be more comfortable for both of us if we lived together, but can you even afford a house?" Sasuke said as he lounged in the chair, staring up at the humming light.

Naruto laughed. "I know that I've never been that good with money, but I actually have a lot saved up. I've been taking on a lot of '_A'_ and '_S'_ ranked missions, which are higher-paying than lower ones, and since I'm so busy I never have time to buy anything that I don't need. I have a small apartment right now, but it's pretty much empty."

Sasuke sighed. "You're not completely hopeless anymore, it seems. But this apartment of yours, how big is it? I suppose we could just stay there, although it might not be a good idea for us to live in a busy place."

"Don't worry about any of that stuff, Sasuke." Naruto said with a wide grin. "I've already got everything sorted out."

"You have?" Sasuke asked, straightening up to get a better look at the blond.

"Yup!" Naruto said, sliding down to sit with his back against the wall, stretching out his long legs. "I had a house built on Nara land, out of the main part of the city. I thought you would like to be somewhere quiet, where you'd be able to see the trees."

Sasuke bolted upright, his eyes wide. "How the hell did you afford that?"

Naruto looked away, rubbing his nose and blushing. "Well, I'm actually really close with a few people in the Nara clan, so they knocked down the price a bit for me."

Sasuke crossed his arms, making his voice haughty to hide his excitement. "There's no point in buying a nice house if we can't afford to eat for a year after."

Naruto glanced up with a grin, his eyes gleaming mischievously. "I'm sure you'll be fine if we get a tomato plant or two."

The look on Sasuke's face was so indignant that it sent Naruto into a fit of roaring laughter, his breathless gasps echoing around the small room. Sasuke turned his head away sharply, his eyebrow twitching in irritation.

"Idiot." He muttered.

When Naruto had finally calmed down, Sasuke cleared his throat. "So, if this is the final verdict from the trial, when am I actually going to be released?"

The Jinchuuriki smiled. "There're a few final things that I have to sort out, but I'll come to get you as soon as I'm done. It should only take a day or two."

"_So soon?"_

A cold sweat broke out over Sasuke's skin. He suddenly felt like a child with stage fright, unable to remember his lines. He was incredibly grateful for Naruto's ability to read people then, as the blond immediately noticed his distress.

"I know it's been a while since you've been around people, and it'll be especially difficult for you to talk to our old comrades. But don't worry; as long as I'm your Guardian, I have the authority to decide who can visit you and who can't. I won't let you be a hermit though, so you better get used to being around others."

Sasuke nodded slightly, his eyes widening fractionally as a thought crossed his mind. When Naruto tilted his head questioningly, he summed up his fears into a single word.

"Sakura."

Naruto's smile abruptly faded. "Sakura-chan never gave up on you, Sasuke. But I don't think she loves you the same way that she did before. It seems like she cares about you more as a member of our team now. But, I still think you owe her an apology, and I still think you're going to get a brutal punch when she sees you for the first time."

Sasuke watched silently as Naruto stood up, brushing dirt off his pants. "I suggest you take some time to figure out what you're going to say to her, you know. Until you feel like you're ready, I'll make sure that you don't see anyone that you don't want to. I'm going to protect you, Sasuke. Even if the only thing I'm protecting you from is Sakura-chan's fists."

Naruto smiled when Sasuke nodded. He habitually tightened his headband before fumbling around in the pockets of his green vest. Finally, he procured a scroll, unrolling it to quickly scan the contents.

"Sorry Sasuke," He said as he rolled up the scroll once more. "But I have to take off. I'll submit your release forms and whatnot on my way out, but they'll still be taking you back to your cell for now."

He made his way to the door, but the sound of hurried footsteps made him pause. Sasuke's gracefully thin fingers curled around his wrist, gripping it gently. After a moment, Naruto glanced over his shoulder questioningly.

Sasuke glanced away quickly. "I just wanted to say thank you." He muttered. "For everything you've done. And for never giving up on me."

Naruto turned, hooking a finger under Sasuke's jaw and pulling gently until Sasuke had no choice but to look at him. "Didn't I tell you that I would never give up on you, Sasuke? There's nothing that I wouldn't do for you." Naruto said roughly. "But I want you to promise me something."

He paused, seeming unsure about his next words. Finally, he took a deep breath, leveling Sasuke with a serious look.

"Can you promise me that we never have to go through this again? I'm trying my best to trust you, but it's hard when I can tell that you don't trust yourself, you know? Whatever darkness still exists inside you – I need you to fight it, Sasuke. Don't forget, that if you start turning into the old you, it's me who's going to have to do something about it."

A chill chased itself down Sasuke's spine. "Are you scared?" He asked softly, his fingers flexing weakly around Naruto's wrist.

The Jinchuuriki cradled Sasuke's face in his hand, suddenly noticing how natural and easy this sort of contact felt. He smiled sadly. "Yeah, I'm terrified." He admitted.

"Me too." Sasuke said, returning the smile. "But I do promise that I'll try. You know that I can't stand losing, Naruto, and that includes losing to myself."

"Good!" Naruto said with a firm nod. He pulled his arm free of Sasuke's grip gently. "I really do have to go, though. Wait for me Sasuke. I'll come for you soon."

The sound of the heavy door closing echoed up and down the empty hall. Sighing heavily, Naruto stretched his neck, rolling the tension out of his shoulders. He made his way to the end of the hall, turning the corner to see Shikamaru still sitting with the two guards who had brought Sasuke earlier.

"I'm done." Naruto said to them, smiling tiredly.

The guards bowed in unison, respectfully excusing themselves as they made off down the hall. Naruto watched them go, humming questioningly when he felt Shikamaru's sharp gaze on him.

"Did you tell him?" Shikamaru asked, his voice low.

Naruto shook his head. "I didn't want to freak him out. If he knew that there was a threat on his life from outside the village, he would have caused a fuss just so he would be able to stay locked up in here. He's pretty concerned about the amount of trouble this whole thing is causing me as it is."

Shikamaru frowned. "I should hope so. That bastard better be damn appreciative of everything you've done for him."

Naruto was too exhausted to get defensive, smiling softly as he gestured towards the staircase. Shikamaru nodded, standing up with a sigh. The two men made their way towards the stairs in silence, for the moment busy with their own thoughts. Shikamaru cast a sideways glance towards the blond, his frown deepening with concern.

"Why don't you go and get some rest, Naruto?" He said in a careful voice. "It's a drag, but I'll take care of the paperwork."

Smiling gratefully, Naruto nodded. After handing Shikamaru the scroll that he had pulled out earlier, he laughed guiltily. "Actually, I was sort of counting on you offering to do it." He admitted, rubbing at his nose. "I really appreciate it, Shikamaru."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, snatching the scroll from Naruto's hand. "Anyway, you better go get some sleep. You look like you're running on empty."

They stopped at the top of the staircase, noise echoing up from the lower floors.

"Thanks for worrying about me, Shikamaru." Naruto said with a grin. "But I actually have to go and talk to Neji to make sure that everything's looking good on the ANBU side of things for Sasuke's release. After that, I have a meeting with Granny Tsunade and Kakashi-sensei."

Shikamaru's mouth fell open, but before he could say anything Naruto had jumped over the railing. He flipped midair, landing lightly on the windowsill a flight below. He flashed Shikamaru a wide grin, saluting before he turned and vanished.

Shikamaru rubbed his head, sighing irately. "You don't have to go that fast all the time, you know." He muttered, tucking the scroll into one of the pockets of his Jounin vest. He then stuffed his hands into his pockets, meandering down the staircase while wondering idly whether it was the current or future Hokage who caused him more trouble.

* * *

><p>Tsunade leaned back in her chair, the hinges creaking in unison with her deep sigh. Her desk was completely covered with scrolls and thick documents, all of which quietly demanded her attention. The Hokage closed her eyes. The pale light of the January afternoon streamed through the window, washing the room and the few ninja assembled in cold colours.<p>

Tsunade cleared her throat as she waved her hand vaguely in their direction.

"Shikamaru, now that everyone's here, go over the plan one more time."

Shikamaru exhaled slowly and took a few steps forward before turning to address his comrades. Naruto stood closest to him, his wide eyes unshakably focused on the strategist. Kakashi stood a step behind him, concern slipping through his façade of practiced disinterest as he glanced towards his old student. Neji stood stiffly near the door, his Byakugan activated as he scoured the building for possible eavesdroppers.

"Alright, listen closely because I'm only going over this once." Shikamaru began in his lazy drawl, his hands in his pockets. "Since she loves to gossip anyways, I had Ino start a false lead. Word on the streets is that Sasuke is being released next week and will be staying indefinitely in the Hokage's mansion. This should help minimize interference when we move him tonight. We'll be transporting Sasuke at ten o'clock sharp."

When no one said anything, Shikamaru continued.

"Neji, have one of your units split into two groups. One of those groups will be forming a perimeter around the prison while the others guard the house. Be in your positions by eight o'clock at the latest. Kakashi will also be scouting the area around the prison, so make sure you stay in contact. I want to know about everything that's going on, so keep your eyes open and your radios on."

When Neji had solemnly nodded, Shikamaru flicked his dark gaze over to Naruto.

"Naruto, you're going to be our most important piece. I'll meet you at the prison at nine. From there, we'll go inside together, so that I can make sure everything's in order for Sasuke's release. Once that's all sorted, you'll be transporting Sasuke to his new location. If there are any disturbances, _we_ will take care of it. Your first priority is protecting Sasuke Uchiha. Got it?"

After a moment's hesitation, Naruto nodded.

The corners of Shikamaru's mouth crept up in a tired smile. "Everyone make sure you follow the schedule, or else things will be unnecessarily troublesome. And for Gods sake, remember your wireless radios. This will go a lot smoother if we maintain contact with each other."

Tsunade's lashes lifted slightly to reveal her amber eyes. After she was finished examining her subordinates, the Hokage sat up to grab another scroll. "If you all understand, then you're dismissed. I have work to do."

Neji bowed respectfully, disappearing out the door before any of them even noticed. The other three saluted their Hokage, their footsteps loud in the silence as they made their way out of the room. Shikamaru shut the door softly behind them. Kakashi promptly pulled out his book, flipping it open to the page he had marked earlier. As the silver-haired ninja made his way down the hall, he raised his hand in noncommittal farewell.

"See ya." He said cheerfully as he rounded the corner.

Shikamaru sighed, glancing sideways at the silent Jinchuuriki. Naruto's brow was slightly furrowed, his eyes distant as they made their way through the halls. They remained silent until they had descended the steps of the building, their breaths billowing around them in the chilled air.

"This is all really happening." Naruto said in a low voice, his eyes mapping the movements of the lazily churning clouds. "I feel kind of dumb for saying this, but I'm actually nervous, you know? This sort of sneaky and delicate stuff was never my strong point."

Shikamaru didn't respond.

They walked side-by-side down one of the paths, the snow crunching softly beneath their feet. The two Jounin made their way down to the street, interrupting an epic snow battle between the local children. They stopped immediately, staring in awe and obvious recognition when Naruto walked by.

This trend continued as they walked down the street, both shinobi and civilians pausing to bow respectfully to the blond. Shikamaru tolerated this patiently for a while, but after Naruto had written the third autograph and handed it to the young kunoichi who ran screaming to her friends with excitement; he grabbed Naruto by the wrist and dragged him into the nearest teahouse.

After they had seated themselves in the quietest room, Shikamaru let out an irritated sigh. "How the hell can you deal with that?" He asked, his tone slightly accusing. "If it were me, I would have taken a hint from Kakashi and started wearing a mask everywhere."

Naruto laughed, the rich sound echoing in the small room. "Sorry Shikamaru, I know it gets a little annoying." He said, wiggling comfortably on the low bench. "It's nice to be acknowledged though, you know?"

Shikamaru looked away, mumbling, "Troublesome," under his breath.

Naruto smiled, leaning forward. "Being able to go from place to place really fast helps." He said deviously. "Why'd you think I hardly ever just walk around anymore?"

Shikamaru chuckled as the waitress brought them tea, bowing low before she shuffled quietly out of the room. He watched as Naruto sipped at his drink, exhaling as the steaming liquid warmed his throat. Shikamaru frowned, warring with himself. But before he had the chance to decide whether or not he should speak, Naruto laughed softly, the sound effectively throwing off his train of thought.

"I can tell you're dying to say something, Shikamaru." Naruto said, glancing up from his tea. "Go ahead."

"Damn, you caught me." Shikamaru said awkwardly.

He was used to being safely unreadable, able to slip in and out of his iron-wall defenses like a chameleon. But Naruto's blue eyes cut into him, reading him as openly as a book. Shikamaru felt his eyebrow arching involuntarily.

_"I almost preferred him when he was an ignorant, oblivious, knuckleheaded, noisy kid. Why did he have to get all Sagely and intuitive?" _Shikamaru thought. _"Such a drag."_

He picked up his cup, sipping the tea slowly. He was aware of Naruto's eyes following his every move as he carefully organized the words he was going to say next. Finally, he put down his cup, returning Naruto's gaze.

"Listen, Naruto. You know that just because Sasuke's been released, it doesn't mean he's okay, right? I mean, it's going to take a while for him to be stable mentally. There's only so much you can do for him, Naruto, and I've been wondering how you plan on protecting him from himself."

After a moment of shocked staring, Naruto looked away.

His rough voice was softened by affection when he replied. "I know better than anyone else that Sasuke isn't 'okay', Shikamaru. But honestly, I don't plan on doing anything to protect him from himself. I'll support him as much as I can, but I think he needs to find the answers on his own."

He paused to sip his tea, his eyes distracted as he glanced over Shikamaru's shoulder and through the window.

"When I'm Hokage, I want to pass a law that makes it mandatory for shinobi to have psychological check-ups. It can be part of their physical exams, you know?" He glanced over at Shikamaru's confused face, and smiled. "Everyone gets a little lost, you know. I just want to be able to help my comrades in any way I can."

"Forever the optimist." Shikamaru taunted as he straightened up, interested in this new idea. "Think about it though, Naruto. Even if you just had one shrink to talk to all the shinobi in Konoha, that's still a ton of highly confidential information being recorded in one place. I know that the world is making progress towards peace, but imagine if an enemy got a hold of those records. Or if the person acting as shrink betrayed the village and sold off that information? It's a good idea, in theory, but in practice it's just too risky."

Naruto smiled. "I thought you would say something like that. And I already came up with a solution to that. We won't make any physical records and there won't be any therapist. It would be the Hokage's responsibility to talk with his comrades."

Shikamaru frowned. "That's all very nice, Naruto. But for one, you don't have any training as a therapist. And two, when you're Hokage you won't have time to sit down and chat with every shinobi in the village. And lastly, when it comes to things like this, it's best to keep some record of the progress you make with a person."

The Sage pointed towards his stomach. "I've already got a giant fox, a couple contract and sealing scrolls, and traces of chakra from three other people stored in here. The records I make don't have to exist in the physical world unless I summon them. And, by the way, have you forgotten that I can make thousands of shadow clones at a time? Even if I can't see everyone in person, a clone will work just as well."

When Shikamaru had reluctantly nodded in defeat, Naruto continued. "I know that I'm not a trained therapist or anything, but I can say from experience, that sometimes all you need is to know that you aren't alone."

* * *

><p>AN: Edited!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>Sasuke paced back and forth restlessly.<p>

His shadow, distorted by the flickering light, chased him as he went. He bitterly cursed his own restlessness as he paced, the slow crawl of time seeming to mock his impatience. He couldn't help but feel melodramatic as he concluded that these were the longest two days of his life. Sasuke paused to glance at his untouched meal, wondering idly how long ago it had been brought to him.

At some point, Sasuke had realized that despite his senses being so numbed, he could clearly sense Naruto's chakra. At first, he had thought it was only his imagination. However, every so often he would feel Naruto's chakra growing stronger, and would stray from the usual path of his pacing and dart over to the bars of his cell. Distracted by his impatience and excitement, it took Sasuke a while to realize that the chakra he was sensing came from the freshly made seal on his shoulder.

Sasuke lowered himself onto his bed, his eyes drifting shut as he focused on the warm chakra. It fluttered softly like the wings of a small bird, pulsating to a different beat than his own heart.

Every so often, Naruto's chakra would flare, sending trails of heat shooting up and down Sasuke's spine. He smiled as he ran his fingers over the twining symbols, feeling that perhaps this was another small gift that Naruto had given him. A part of Naruto was now laced into his own skin, as warm and soothing as Naruto's own presence.

With every soft beat of that chakra, Sasuke felt as if Naruto was reminding him that he wasn't alone.

Sasuke's acquired collection of literature had been taken away earlier that day, so he had no means to distract himself from the task of waiting. The clothes he had arrived in Konoha with had been brought to him with his meal, but all of old clothes were slightly too big on him now. Sasuke examined his pale, thin fingers, wondering just how much of his muscle mass he had lost.

The seal on his shoulder throbbed.

As Sasuke ran his fingers over the markings again, he wondered if this link to Naruto would eventually fade, or become less noticeable as time went by. He had just begun organizing his feelings regarding this possibility when the sound of footsteps echoed down the hall. Sasuke remained seated, resisting the urge to run to the bars for the sake of not seeming too eager. He glanced up when a pair of guards came into view.

"Get a move on Uchiha." One of them said gruffly as he unlocked the door to the cell. "Seems that someone's bailing you out tonight. We have to move you to one of the holding rooms upstairs."

Sasuke sighed monumentally, as if he was being interrupted from an important task. Any effectiveness this gesture may have had was completely void when he walked over to the bars, standing cooperatively while the guard handcuffed him. The younger of the two guards grinned widely; guiding Sasuke down the hall while his partner locked the door to the cell.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at the boy. "No blindfold?" He inquired in a voice so disinterested, he might have been asking about the weather.

The young shinobi shook his head, still smiling. "Naruto-sensei promised us that you didn't have enough chakra to activate the sharingan, so he asked us not to blindfold you. Also, he promised to give me an autograph if I made sure you were treated well until he got here!"

Sasuke smirked. _"I'm really starting to like this new Naruto."_

The older guard joined them as they reached the end of the hall, opening the door that led to the staircase.

The deepest level of the building where Sasuke had been imprisoned housed the most dangerous criminals, who all had their own isolated sections. They made their way up the dimly lit staircase, emerging into the hall that passed through a large room full of cells that housed criminals who had received life sentences. Beyond this was the larger area where most of the prisoners were detained. They ranged from shinobi to civilians, all of them leaning against their bars and heckling loudly as the trio made its way through their territory.

"That Uzumaki boy of yours is creating a lot of trouble for us, Uchiha." The older guard said bitterly as he glared at the prisoners. "Suddenly, the other villages want their prisoners of war returned to them. Tons of people are appealing to the court for retrials or to have sentences reviewed. It's like some goddamn justice revolution. That damned Jinchuuriki should have left well enough alone, even if it meant that his boyfriend would have gotten a death sentence."

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, the young guard yelping in surprise as he bounced off his back.

Slowly, Sasuke turned to glare at the older guard, dark and poisonous hatred finding its way to his wide eyes. The guard stepped back automatically when that gaze landed on him, a chill ripping violently down his spine.

"You might want to be careful when you talk about your future Hokage." Sasuke said, his voice a venomous hiss. "Or else you might end up in one of these cells yourself because of your insubordination."

He started walking again before the guard could remember that his chakra reserve was completely empty. After a moment, the man shook his head, following behind them at a safe distance. It was then that Sasuke realized that the guard who was holding him was shaking. He glanced quickly over his shoulder, and to his immense surprise, he discovered that the young guard was having a fit of silent laughter.

He was unable to contain himself, even after they had left the noisy cellblock. The guard continued to choke on silent laughter as he guided Sasuke down the busy hallway, inhaling deeply as they stopped outside a locked room.

He had managed to calm himself by the time his partner joined them, the older man's face a mask of pure rage as he unlocked the door. Before they could enter the room, the guard leaned down until Sasuke could clearly smell the alcohol on his breath.

"You'd better watch yourself, boy." He threatened in a low voice.

That statement marked the end of the younger guard's control. He snorted once, and then the laughter exploded out of him. He continued to howl with laughter as he shoved Sasuke into the room, shutting the door behind them. Sasuke turned to stare, bemused and slightly annoyed, as the boy bent over and gripped his stomach as he continued to laugh. When he finally straightened up again, there were tears rolling down his blushing cheeks.

"That was amazing, Uchiha-sempai!" He exclaimed as he walked over, fiddling with Sasuke's handcuffs. "No one's ever had the guts to stand up against old man Kent before. Not even the other guards!"

"Kent?" Sasuke repeated as his handcuffs were removed. He rubbed at his wrists absently as he glanced down at the boy. He couldn't help but smile as he realized that his cheerful disposition reminded him of a younger Naruto.

"Yup, he's been working here for a long time." He said as he put away the handcuffs. "Actually, if I report this to the higher-ups, they might finally have enough of a reason to fire him!"

Sasuke observed the boy curiously. "What's your name?"

"Milo!" He exclaimed, thrilled that Sasuke had even bothered to ask.

"I see." Sasuke said, his cold voice unable to darken Milo's glowing mood. "Why is it, Milo, that you aren't afraid of me?"

Milo's dark brown eyes widened in shock. "Why would I be, sempai? Not only have you been released, which means that you're innocent as far as I'm concerned; but you're also the best friend of my hero, Naruto-sensei! I heard all about how you helped him out during the war, and I'm totally impressed! I mean, I had just made Chunin when the war started, so I never actually got to see any action. While I was guarding Konoha, you and Naruto-sensei were teaming up to win the war for us! If it wasn't for you guys, a lot of my friends wouldn't have come home."

After a moment of shocked silence, Sasuke Uchiha smiled. Warmth bloomed in his stomach, chasing its way to his cheeks as he smiled from the bottom of his heart.

Milo stared in awe.

"Thanks," Sasuke muttered, slightly embarrassed by this unreserved display of emotion. Before now, only Naruto had seen him smiling like this. "It's actually really nice to hear that our efforts are appreciated."

Milo nodded enthusiastically, his brown eyes swimming with emotion. "I think you'd be surprised how many people feel that way since hearing your story, sempai!"

Sasuke took a few steps back until his legs hit the bench that lined the wall opposite the door. He sat down slowly, continuing to map the smiling face of the young shinobi.

_"Is this the extent of Naruto's influence?" _He wondered as his dark bangs fell in front of his eyes. _"He is so respected that the excess is projected onto me, who has achieved nothing greater in life than being a friend of his. Naruto, you've became a very powerful man, haven't you?"_

"Hey, Milo," He said suddenly. "I'll be sure to mention you to Naruto."

This small gesture of kindness was instantly rewarded by the look of pure joy on the boy's face. He plopped himself down in front of Sasuke, positively glowing as he said, "I've been ordered to stay here and guard you until Naruto-sensei comes to get you. Do you think it would be alright if I asked you a few questions about your battles and stuff?" The latter he asked shyly, with a blush creeping up his neck.

"_Hero by association with a hero." _Sasuke thought with a smirk. _"Just wait until that idiot-blond hears about this."_

* * *

><p>"Moon will be transported by his Guardian at twenty-two hundred hours. I repeat, twenty-two hundred hours."<p>

The regal voice of ANBU Captain Neji Hyūga crackled through the earpieces of a dozen masked shinobi, their cloaks flapping sharply in the breeze as they darted along the rooftops.

The moon shone brightly in the cold winter sky, making the snow gleam as if it was laced with millions of diamond shards. Neji crouched low on the back of Sai's illustrated bird, marking the progress of his Black Ops unit as they took their positions around the prison.

A familiar chakra caught his eye, and he turned to focus of the form of Shikamaru, who had just sauntered onto the prison grounds. Within seconds, Naruto had appeared directly behind him, startling the Nara genius. Neji turned down the volume on his transmitter as a stream of curses burned through his earpiece. He couldn't help but smile when he heard Naruto's very insincere apology, followed by Kakashi's low chuckle.

He redirected his attention, scanning the village made black and white by his dōjutsu. He located Kakashi on the rooftops in the business district, his chakra flowing calmly and undisturbed. Neji scouted out the locations of his ANBU subordinates, nodding to himself when he determined them all to be in their positions.

He had just noticed the bright flare of chakra that indicated Naruto had gone into Sage Mode, when the blond's low voice crackled through the earpiece.

"Neji, an unfamiliar chakra just appeared out of nowhere in the business district. It's heading this way fast."

Captain Hyūga's eyes flicked in the indicated direction, immediately picking up on the strange chakra. He reached up with one gloved hand, pressing the button on the small radio device as he responded. "I've located it. Sai and I will intercept them now. The rest of you, stay in your positions."

"I'm close to there." Kakashi's voice crackled through the radio. "I'll come help you two out as soon as you find him."

Shikamaru's lazy drawl eased its way through the airwaves and into Neji's ear. "Oi, Neji, shouldn't you have noticed him sooner? You're the sensory-type here."

Neji frowned. It was true: even if Naruto was quite capable when it came to sensing chakra, it was meant to be his area of expertise. He focused on the target, whose chakra network was blazing strongly.

Naruto came to his defense, his voice growling through the earpiece. "Give him a break, Shikamaru." He said. "This guy literally appeared out of nowhere a second ago."

"Sealing Jutsu!" Neji exclaimed suddenly as Sai's bird began descending. "That's why we couldn't sense him! His chakra was sealed until just a moment ago!"

"That makes sense." Shikamaru muttered. "This is turning out to be more troublesome than I thought."

"Do you need help, Neji?" Naruto asked, worry obvious in his tone. "This guy has a lot of chakra."

Neji and Sai exchanged a quick look. The artist smiled, nodding in affirmation. "Sai is with me." Neji said. "The two of us will be able to handle him easily. Carry on as planned without us."

Neji focused on the target, trusting Shikamaru to keep Naruto on track. He reached up for his transmitter once more. "Kakashi, the target is hiding in the alley between the teahouse and a magazine shop. If you keep heading in that direction, you'll be able to cut off his escape route. Sai and I will take the front. Capture him if at all possible."

"Roger that." Kakashi said, his tone as disinterested as usual.

"Hold on, Captain." Sai said as his bird tucked in its wings, falling into a spiraling dive.

Neji channeled chakra into his feet and hands, the world spinning sickeningly. As soon as the bird spread its wings to slow the descent, Neji jumped off, barely making a sound as he hit the ground. The few people left on the street scattered in alarm as soon as Sai's giant bird landed, the updraft of air catching Neji's thick mocha bangs. They danced widely against the painted mask that covered his face.

There was a barely audible rush of air, and Neji leaned slightly to the side to avoid the shuriken that were hurled his way. The weapons lodged themselves into Sai's bird, which promptly exploded in a wash of dark ink. The artist landed beside his Captain, his dark eyes watching in amusement from beneath his cat-like mask.

"There's no point hiding in the dark," He said in a pleasant tone as he drew his short sword. "I'm afraid our Captain can see you just fine."

Neji turned his head slightly towards his comrade, his voice low. "Kakashi is in position."

Sai nodded, holding up two fingers as he released his beasts from their scroll. A dozen hissing snakes, which he had quickly drawn as they were descending, made their way towards the lurking opponent.

Suddenly, Naruto's voice reached their ears. "Two more chakra's that I don't recognize just appeared to the east, about two blocks over from my location. A third is heading this way fast from the west. Oh, and Neji, I think that guy you tracked down is a -"

"Clone." Neji concluded in irritation as Sai's snakes reached their target, which promptly exploded into a cloud of chakra smoke. "Quickly, Naruto, can you find the original caster of the clone?"

Naruto hummed low after a moment of silence. "No, sorry. They're either two far away or too sneaky for me to sense them."

"Damn," Neji cursed as he and Sai took to the rooftops, heading east while Kakashi made his way west. "Do you sense any more, Naruto?"

"No, that's it for now." The Sage said decisively. "I'll get Sasuke out of here while you keep them busy."

Naruto and Shikamaru practically ran up the prison steps, breezing past the guards who saluted as they went by. They didn't bother stopping to check themselves in, as Naruto followed the trace of Sasuke's cold chakra through the halls.

Shikamaru followed a few steps behind Naruto, watching his cloak flapping in his wake.

"I don't understand how they knew we were moving him tonight." Naruto said, his voice rough with irritation. "I thought we were the only ones who knew?"

"Well, us and a handful of the prison guards." Shikamaru said, panting slightly in the effort to keep pace with the disgruntled Uzumaki. "It's likely that one of them let the information slip."

Naruto growled with frustration, his hand flying to his earpiece as they rounded the corner. He startled a group of shinobi who practically threw themselves out of the way as the Jinchuuriki stormed past, his voice urgent as he spoke into the transmitter. "Neji, there's another one to the north now."

Neji's slightly breathless voice crackled through the airwaves. "Yes, I sensed him. However I c – get to him ri – dammit! Rotation!"

The signal disappeared into static. "Shit!" Naruto exclaimed as he stopped dead, suddenly torn.

Shikamaru stopped beside him. "Should I order a few of the ANBU to pursue that other one?"

"No," Naruto said as he began walking again, taking a few steadying breaths. "They need to stay where they are for now. It should be fine, though. The guy to the north is going past the Inuzuka residence. I'm sure they'll pick up on his scent right away."

He stopped suddenly outside a closed door, turning to face his companion. "Shikamaru, can you go and make sure everything's sorted out? Tell them I'm sorry, but I can't wait around while they sort through their paperwork. I'm getting Sasuke out of here now."

Before Shikamaru could respond, the door was wrenched open. A young guard came bursting out of it, blushing all the way up to his ears as he cried, "Naruto-sensei!"

"Uh, hey Milo." Naruto said. He glanced past the boy, his eyes immediately locking with Sasuke's.

After a moment, Sasuke nodded, seeming to read the entire situation instantly. Naruto was faintly aware that Milo was talking as he turned back to Shikamaru, who nodded once before running off down the hall. As soon as he was out of sight, Naruto beckoned to his raven-haired friend.

"Sorry Milo," He said as Sasuke heaved himself up from the bench. "I don't have time to talk right now. I promise I'll come back to see you another time, okay?"

The Chunin nodded, his eyes practically sparkling as Sasuke came to stand beside Naruto. They were both at least a foot taller than the young guard. "It's fine sensei; I know how busy you are! I have to guard Uchiha-sempai until he leaves the building though."

"Great," Naruto said as he fiddled with his transmitter, trying to re-establish his connection with Neji and Sai. "Could you take us up to the roof?"

"Right away!" Milo exclaimed as he took off down the hall. "Follow me!"

Naruto glanced sideways at Sasuke. "Since when are you a 'sempai', Sasuke?"

Sasuke snorted, his breathing already labored as they mounted a flight of stairs. "Don't get started on me, dobe. It's you that he has some sort of hero crush on."

By the time they reached the top of the stairs, Milo was flicking through his keys. After a moment of muttering, he found the correct one, shoving it in the keyhole. A heavy bolt rattled when he turned the key, followed by several clicking noises. Finally, the door creaked open, a gust of cold air rushing into the stairwell.

Sasuke felt his eyes widening as he followed Naruto out onto the roof. As he looked out at the snow-covered village, Sasuke was suddenly struck by the reality of the situation. The last time he had breathed fresh air, it was the height of summer. And now, as his breath danced white in the faint breeze, Sasuke realized just how much time had passed.

He glanced over at Naruto, slightly shaken. If Naruto noticed his turmoil, he chose to ignore it for the moment, his Sage eyes staring off at some distant chakra. Milo watched quietly from the doorway, admiring his heroes from afar.

"Okay." Naruto said as he finally turned, the moonlight casting half of his face into shadow. "Let's go."

In one fluid motion he stepped forward, scooping Sasuke into his arms as if he weighed no more than a small child. Before Sasuke could protest, there was a strange lurching sensation, and then the world was gone. It was both nauseating and liberating at the same time: they were in a void of nothingness, a tangible nonexistence rushing past them at the speed of light.

And then, just as suddenly as the world had vanished, it came slamming back as Naruto's sandaled feet hit the ground.

As soon as the cloud of churning snow had cleared around them, Naruto carefully placed Sasuke on his feet. However, dizziness struck Sasuke as soon as he tried to stand on his own. He covered his eyes as his balance wavered, reaching out with the other hand to cling to the front of Naruto's cloak.

Naruto's blue eyes flicked down to examine the shaking hand that clung to him, widening slightly when he noticed the goose bumps running up and down Sasuke's pale arm.

"Maybe I should have warned you," Naruto mumbled as he rubbed the back of his golden head. "That it feels really terrible the first time you teleport."

Sasuke forced down his feelings of nausea. "A warning would have been nice, dobe."

Naruto's laughter echoed off the surrounding trees, startling several bids from their roosts. Sasuke slowly lowered the hand that covered his eyes, feeling his gaze pulled towards Naruto's smiling face. As his eyes followed the trail made from Naruto's sharp jaw down to the lean muscles of his neck, Sasuke's own pale hand caught his eye. It stuck out in sharp contrast to the fiery red of the Sage's cloak, the fabric twisting between his slender fingers.

Feeling suddenly conscious of this action, Sasuke released his grip and allowed his arm to fall.

He didn't expect his hand to be caught. Both of Naruto's large, warm hands clasped around his, tugging on it gently. "You can be mad at me later." He said warmly. "But for now, I just want you to see your new home."

Realization struck Sasuke, and his head whipped around. His mouth fell open in awe.

They stood on the edge of a barely defined road, the soft snow revealing just as many deer tracks as human tracks. Mounds of shoveled snow lined the path that meandered from the road towards a warmly lit house.

It was built in the traditional Nara style; a single floor with a sprawling layout, sliding doors leading out to the porch which surrounded the whole house. A large garden, including a small fishpond, surrounded the house, although for now it was silent under the watchful eye of winter. A tall bamboo fence shielded the entire property from the curious eyes of people walking by.

"Look, Sasuke." Naruto said, his deep voice rich in the silence. Sasuke's eyes followed the path of his pointing finger, coming to rest on the symbols carved into the archway that introduced the path from the road to the house.

"This is one of the locations for the teleportation jutsu. I had it carved into the front gate, so it's pretty much permanent. That way, I'll always be able to come home as soon as you need me."

"_You're always so concerned about reassuring me." _Sasuke thought with a twinge of guilt.

"What could I possibly need you for that is so urgent, it requires you to teleport?" Sasuke asked as coldly as he could. It was a futile effort, however. Even though Sasuke had mastered the art of lying with his voice, Naruto could still see exactly what he was thinking simply by glancing at his eyes.

Much to Sasuke's relief, Naruto didn't reply with the honest answer.

He didn't lower his voice; he didn't frown and say, "Your life is in more jeopardy now than it was when you were an international criminal." No, if there was one thing Naruto had learned in his eighteen years, it was that sometimes you had to avoid the truth in a delicate situation. And since Naruto knew better than anyone else that Sasuke himself was a delicate situation, he kept smiling and avoided the truth.

"You might miss me." He said, as he allowed Sasuke's fingers to slip away from his own.

Sasuke's snarky reply was just blooming on the tip of his tongue when Naruto's head snapped in the direction of the village. Sasuke's voice died in his throat as he took in the blond's profile. A deep frown chased the happiness from Naruto's face, concern flashing across his eyes. Sasuke watched, entranced, as Naruto clenched his jaw, the simple action causing the muscles in his neck to ripple beneath his skin. He pulled his eyes away, following Naruto's gaze.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked, using a tone that was meant to hide the warm knot that had appeared in his stomach. Naruto noticed the chill in his voice, but at the moment his attention was elsewhere.

"There's a bunch of chakra disturbances all over the village." He muttered. As he continued to stare in the direction of the unrest, Naruto's eyes transitioned from blue to a glowing, fiery gold.

"_Kurama, what's going on?"_

"_I can only sense as much as you can, kid." _The fox replied, sniffing at the distant chakra. _"But those chakra's only started acting up about a minute ago."_

Naruto's eyes continued to blaze, alluding to the brilliant flame that appeared when he tapped into his full power as a Jinchuuriki. He glanced over at Sasuke, who was visibly shaken by the intensity of his gaze. "Neji, Sai, Shikamaru, and Kakashi-sensei are all involved in something right now. I can't tell what's going on from this far away."

Sasuke swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. "Do you need to go and help them?"

Naruto shook his head. He smiled reassuringly as he stepped forward, laying a firm hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "My first priority is you."

Sasuke refused to blush. Instead, he turned his face away, hiding behind the fall of his dark bangs. "And what if something happens to one of them?"

Naruto hummed in mock thought, holding his chin as he cocked his hips to one side. After a moment of feigned musings, the blond said thoughtfully, "Well we wouldn't want that, you know. I guess I could send a clone or two to help them out."

Without another moment's pause, he had made the hand sign for his trademark jutsu. Instantly, two perfect clones appeared in a cloud of snow and chakra smoke, saluting to their original before disappearing in twin flashes of yellow. As soon as they had vanished, Naruto turned back to Sasuke, the smile plastered onto his face once more.

"You get to keep the original me." He said as he bobbed his eyebrows, earning an exasperated sigh from Sasuke. "Let's go inside for now and take a look around. I haven't been inside since it's been completed."

Sasuke nodded, leading the way up the path as the compacted snow crunched under their feet. The moon reflected off the frozen surface of the pond, the mirror disturbed only by the small ripples and leaves immortalized in ice. A dark sprawl of bamboo took up a corner of the garden, while a stand of dark, naked cherry trees inhabited the other corner. The tangled and seemingly endless trees of the Nara forest were visible beyond the roof of the house, and Sasuke was suddenly wary of their watchfulness.

When he had climbed the two steps that led to the porch, he turned to Naruto. "Are there any ANBU watching us right now?"

He waited patiently as Naruto pulled himself out of his thoughts; his eyes, although blue again, were unfocused as he processed the question. He glanced around at the trees. "There are three or four of them. I'm pretty impressed that you could sense them, you know."

Sasuke crossed his arms, glaring accusingly at the blond. "I may not have any chakra, but I'm still a ninja." He grumbled.

Naruto blushed, lifting his hands in mock surrender. Sasuke observed him quietly, secretly marveling at how bright he was when the snow surrounded him. Even under the paling moonlight, Naruto was a flame as warm as the afternoons in summertime.

Sasuke smiled.

"I'm going to take a look at the house." He said as he turned and walked across the porch. "You can sit out here and worry if you want."

He slid open the front door, stepping into the warm and silent entryway. "I'm home," Sasuke said in a low voice as he stooped down to pull off his sandals.

He straightened up, stepping into the hall from the entrance. The walls and sliding doors were all the same soft off-white colour, some of the doors featuring the light and natural murals that the Nara clan was so fond of. The light gleamed on the polished dark wood floor. Immediately to the left of the entryway was the kitchen and dining area, its round window looking out at the silent forest. The bathroom was across the hall, featuring a large porcelain bathtub.

As he made his way down the hall, Sasuke discovered two large bedrooms. And finally, a large sitting area and library covered the back end of the house, its many sliding doors leading out onto the porch and the back garden. The hardwood floor was broken up in this room by woven mats, meant to make it comfortable for lounging in.

The large and fully stocked bookshelf caught his eye. He walked over to it quickly, examining the many titles, some of which he recognized. There were thick historical volumes, a collection of biographies and works of fiction. There was also a large collection of scrolls, which featured everything from detailed maps of foreign villages to flowing and rhythmic poetry. Sasuke couldn't help but notice that their library also included every novel written by Lord Jiraiya, Naruto's beloved 'Pervy Sage'. He glanced over his shoulder as Naruto leaned against the doorframe, smiling somewhat nervously.

"Do you like it?" He asked. "I heard that you had been reading a lot while you were locked up, so I had Sai and Sakura go hunting for things to put in our library."

Sasuke simply nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment as he continued to scan the books.

Naruto walked over to one of the black couches, sitting down heavily with a sigh. "Damn, I'm exhausted."

Sasuke didn't respond, preferring to examine the blond silently.

"You can have whichever bedroom you prefer." Naruto continued as he leaned his head back, pulling off his headband and closing his tired eyes. "You'll be here a lot more than I will, so you can pretty much do whatever makes you the most comfortable."

Naruto had started dozing off when the sound of footsteps pried his eyes open. He watched warily as Sasuke made his way across the room, weaving silently through the furniture in his direction. Sasuke came to stand in front of him, frowning slightly as his fingers traced the dark circles under Naruto's eyes. His hand slipped into Naruto's spiky blond hair, pulling his long bangs away from his eyes in a surprisingly tender gesture.

"Even if I had to sleep in the bathtub, it would still be better here than it was in prison." Sasuke said in a low voice. His gaze glided slowly over Naruto's face, coming to rest on his lips.

"Glad to know you choose me over a cell." Naruto mumbled, half asleep.

Sasuke laughed softly, leaning down to place a lingering kiss on Naruto's lips. His heart skipped a beat when Naruto hummed in satisfaction, reaching up to rest his hand on Sasuke's arm. After a moment, Sasuke made to pull away, but the hand on his arm curled ever so slightly.

"Not yet," Naruto whined tiredly. "Come back here."

"Idiot-blond." Sasuke said fondly as he leaned down, granting Naruto another quick kiss.

He pulled himself away from the blond, unable to shake the feeling that the places where Naruto had touched him were burning. He glanced over his shoulder when he had reached the doorway, marveling at how surreal the situation was when he locked eyes with Naruto once more. "Don't fall asleep on the couch. You'll catch a cold."

"Yes dear." Naruto muttered.

He remained where he was while Sasuke plodded quietly around the house, familiarizing himself with his surroundings while he got ready for bed. An hour later, when the house had gone completely silent, Naruto stood with a groan, his back cracking loudly as he stretched. He made his way to the front door, pulling on his sandals and his cloak. Before he left the house, he formed the hand signs that called into being a perfect clone of himself.

He slipped quietly out the door, his presence desperately needed elsewhere. As the original Naruto made his way down the path, his clone settled cross-legged in front of the door like a sentinel dog, prepared to wait until his original returned.

* * *

><p>AN: Edited


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>"<em>Shit, how did I get myself into this situation?"<em>

Shikamaru ducked into an alley, crouching low to avoid the debris as a series of explosions demolished a nearby building. He fiddled with his transmitter while he waited for the blasts to subside, trying desperately to get a signal.

"Neji! Come in, Neji!"

The sharp crackle of static was the only response.

"_Dammit!" _Shikamaru thought as he peered around the corner. _"How the hell did they manage to get so many enemy shinobi into our territory? Are our defences really that weak?" _

A kunai with a paper bomb attached landed a few feet away. Reacting quickly, the shadow-nin took the opportunity to jump to the rooftops, trying to gain an advantage over his unseen opponent. He channeled chakra into his feet as he ran over the icy roofs, glancing around quickly. A flash of lightning caught his eye a few blocks away, followed by a loud explosion.

"_Looks like Kakashi's tied up too." _He glanced in the other direction, where most of the ANBU unit who had been protecting the prison had gone. Their battlefield was in the still-undeveloped part of Konoha, and even from his position, Shikamaru could see flashes of flame and hear the rumbling of shifting earth.

"Where are you looking?" A cold voice suddenly asked.

Shikamaru's head whipped around. He found himself face-to-face with the opponent who had been lurking in the shadows until this moment. Half of his face was covered in a mask of shining black metal, crafted to look like the grinning fangs of a wolf. The shinobi's icy green eyes caught the moonlight, gleaming eerily as Shikamaru ducked under the vicious slash of his kunai. Shikamaru flipped backwards, his sharp eyes never leaving his attacker as he made distance between them. Snow and ice flew around him as he slid to a stop, the shingles of the roof groaning from the strain.

"So, you finally came out of hiding." Shikamaru said as he straightened up. He took in his opponent with a bored expression, seeming completely uninterested in the situation. Pulling out his own knives, he shifted into a defensive stance. "If you're going to try and get past me, you'd better hurry up."

The masked ninja hesitated, glancing past Shikamaru in the direction of the prison.

"_Just as I thought," _Shikamaru continued to watch his target like a hawk, his genius mind noting even the smallest detail. _"It looks like they have some sort of time limit. When I ran into that ninja from the Inuzuka Clan, she said that the one she took down seemed like they were in a rush. They didn't even notice she was coming until she had them by the neck. It turns out that one was a clone as well, though. If I can make this guy falter under the pressure, it might throw him off enough that I can take him down."_

He glanced at the sky, giving the pale moonlight a withering look. _"However, I hadn't actually planned on fighting tonight. I only came to find this guy because the ANBU unit picked him up and was threatening to abandon their posts to find him. In the end, Neji had to order them to go and hunt down a group that appeared over in that developing area, though."_

The voice of his opponent interrupted his train of thought. "You are quite right, boy. I have no time to play around with a Son of Deer."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, his voice an unenthusiastic drawl. "Son of Deer? What the hell, nobody calls the Nara that anymore."

"Oh, you are an insolent brat, aren't you?" The man said, circling forward slowly like a predator closing in on its prey. "We shall see how well you can move that tongue of yours, by the time I am through."

"How scary." Shikamaru replied in a perfectly monotonous voice.

With a growl of irritation, the enemy rushed forward as swiftly and coldly as the winter wind. Sparks flew from their kunai as they clashed, the sharp ringing of metal echoing loudly in the cold air. They exchanged a few blows before it became apparent that Shikamaru was at the disadvantage. He felt himself being driven back slowly, his feet slipping in the snow with every vicious slash he countered. The masked shinobi cried out, swinging his blade towards Shikamaru's exposed throat.

Shikamaru could feel his spine groaning in protest as he threw himself backwards; using the moment he was airborne to form the hand signs for his Shadow Stitching Technique. As soon as his feet hit the ground, his shadow came to life. His opponent took a step backwards in alarm when the pale blue shadows darkened and began to move, rising like twisted serpents from the snow. He recovered quickly, however, twisting to avoid all but one of the spearing shadows. As the dark blade cut through the front of the man's cloak, a dark tattoo directly below his left collarbone caught Shikamaru's eye. The symbol embedded in his skin was of a single character, forming the name "Kou".

"Kou? Why does that name seem so familiar?" Shikamaru wondered aloud.

"_His name is Miyagi Kou."_

Shikamaru froze as Naruto's low voice echoed in his memory. On the night that he returned from the Hidden Cloud, Naruto had recalled the events which had taken place there, including his confrontation with the man who claimed to be the leader of the rebellion: the man who had threatened not only Sasuke, but of all Naruto's comrades.

This moment of hesitation was all the Kou ninja needed. Before Shikamaru even registered that his opponent had moved, he found himself on his back with a hand around his throat. The air rushed out of his lungs as the man pinned him, making it impossible for him to move.

"This is the end for you, _Son of Deer_."

The light of the moon glinted off the raised kunai, making the steel gleam like a blade of ice. But, before Shikamaru had the chance to feel fear, a familiar sensation of warmth washed over him. He smirked, laughing softly when his attackers' eyes widened in confusion.

"I wouldn't be so sure." He said, his voice straining around the tight grip on his throat. "The Guardian is on the move."

Before the man could reply, a bright flash of light was blinding them. And then, the chakra of the Jinchuuriki was crushing them with its incredible vastness. Shikamaru felt a sudden chill that had nothing to do with the snow melting at his back. The brightly shining flame which represented Naruto's chakra, usually bright and warm, was blazing fiercely with his anger.

"_Woah, he's really pissed off."_

He peered over the Kou ninja's shoulder, staring at the brightly shining Jinchuuriki who had come to his rescue. A pair of glowing golden-red eyes returned his gaze. Much to Shikamaru's surprise, Naruto's voice was completely calm when he spoke.

"Are you okay, Shikamaru?"

As Shikamaru nodded, the man pinning him shook himself from his shocked stillness. He pressed his knife to Shikamaru's throat, his voice a nervous hiss when he cried, "If you make even a single move, I'll cut his throat!"

Naruto didn't even spare the shinobi a glance. A hand made out of his chakra shot forward, snatching the man away from Shikamaru as if he was nothing more troubling than a fly. The Jinchuuriki hoisted the target, his chakra mimicking the flaming fist of the Demon Fox as he stepped forward, helping the Shadow-nin to his feet.

"Shikamaru, please report the situation to Granny Tsunade right away." He said as he gestured towards his captive. "I'm taking this guy straight to prison. Actually, we've already rounded up a few more, but a lot of them seem to be clones or substitutions."

"Then, everyone else is alright?" Shikamaru asked as he brushed snow from his clothes.

"Yup." Naruto said, smiling reassuringly at his comrade. "Don't worry Shikamaru; I won't let any of my friends get hurt."

When Shikamaru nodded, Naruto turned away. "Stay with Granny Tsunade." He said then, adopting the tone of command. "I'll keep in contact using the radios."

He didn't need to wait for Shikamaru's response. Both shinobi immediately jumped into action, Shikamaru heading towards the Hokage's mansion while Naruto made for the prison. Within seconds, he appeared before the front steps, where a group of ninja guards were waiting for him. He dropped his captive in front of them, watching silently as they rushed forward to restrain him.

"Unbelievable, Naruto-sama!" One of the guards exclaimed, his eyes gleaming. "You weren't kidding when you said you'd bring us another one in two minutes!"

Naruto grinned. "It's nothing, you know?"

"Sensei, are you heading back out again?" Another guard asked as she hoisted the prisoner to his feet.

"No, actually." Naruto said as he held up two fingers on his right hand. "I'll be disappearing now, because the original me is on the move. Thanks for all your hard work!"

With that, he vanished in a cloud of chakra smoke. When the smoke had cleared, the guards exchanged a quick glance.

"Did you know he was a clone?" The kunoichi asked, her voice high with shock.

The only response she received with the shaking of a dozen dumbfounded heads. Before they had the chance to recover from the sudden disappearance of the Uzumaki clone, another brightly shining flame flashed above them. Naruto landed on the roof of the prison from which he had departed only an hour earlier with Sasuke. His flame-laced cloak billowed behind him as he walked swiftly to the edge of the roof, his bright eyes scanning the village. His strong desire to protect had his blood boiling, but the words of his Hokage kept him in check.

"A leader must maintain their composure in any situation." Tsunade had said during one of their lessons together. "Obviously, I'm not telling you to be emotionless. However, no matter how frustrated you are you have to keep your head clear. The more stressed you get, the more stressed your subordinates will get. If you want to keep everyone as safe as possible, then your first task is to maintain your self-control."

Naruto let out a slow exhale, his eyes slipping shut as he focused on the active chakra's spread over the village. It seemed that their small battles had gone relatively unnoticed by the general public, who were either so used to living in a ninja village that a few explosions didn't faze them; or who were so confident in the sense of security that came along with Naruto being in the village, that they didn't bother getting out of bed to investigate the disturbances. Even though that was a problem in itself, for the moment Naruto was glad of their trust in their ninja guardians. What troubled him was the fact that the chakra's of the off-duty shinobi within the village were beginning to stir.

He slipped his eyes open when a chakra appeared directly behind him. An ANBU ninja rose up from the roof like a phantom, kneeling respectfully before his future Hokage.

"Uzumaki-sama," He began, his voice slightly laboured. "I was sent here by Captain Hyūga, who was too busy in his engagement with the enemy to pass on orders. He advised me to find Uzumaki-sensei immediately. What are your orders, sir?"

"_Neji."_

Naruto tracked down the chakra of the young Captain, who was still fighting with Sai at his side. Both of their chakra's seemed to be running dangerously low. Naruto frowned. "Gather as many ANBU guys as you can." He said, turning towards the darkly-clad shinobi. "Have them patrol the streets and make sure that any civilians who are in need of help are given assistance. There are some damaged buildings a few blocks north. Also, if you see any ninja who were not part of the original team for this mission, direct them back to their houses on my orders. I'm going to finish this now, you know."

"Yes, sir!" The ANBU ninja saluted before sinking back into the roof.

When he had vanished, Naruto turned back to the village. This was the village that has scorned him, and treated him like a dangerous outcast. This was the village that had forever dirtied its hands by ordering a talented young ninja to massacre his entire clan. Despite himself, Naruto smiled. "Kurama, the village is in danger."

"_Tch. Let it rot."_

A huge surge of chakra exploded out of Naruto's body, blazing around him like a miniature sun. After a moment, the glowing chakra took on the form of the Nine-tails, its flaming ears perked in the direction of Neji and Sai. As soon as the chakra had rushed out, it retracted into Naruto's body; becoming a chakra flame so condensed it was almost white. In a gust of wind, the Jinchuuriki vanished from the rooftops.

"_Isn't this overkill?" _Kurama asked, lifting up his head from his paws as he sniffed at the unfamiliar chakra's all around them. _"None of these people are strong enough to pose a threat to us, even if you weren't using me or your Sage Mode."_

"_I know." _Naruto replied as he appeared suddenly in the middle of Neji and Sai's battle, crushing their opponent using one hand. The lightning technique that he had been using to keep the two ANBU ninja at bay quickly faded as he lost consciousness. _"But I'm trying to send them a message, you know? Nobody fucks with Konoha. Not when I'm around."_

"Get him behind bars right away." Naruto said aloud, his gaze sweeping over his comrades for sign of injury. "Then report to Granny Tsunade and wait for me there."

"No way, Naruto." Neji said, his chest heaving as he pushed himself to his feet. "We have to keep on fighting until they have all been captured."

"_Idiots." _Kurama said with a chuckle, "_Human pride is an incredible thing. They hardly have any chakra left, and yet they want to continue fighting?"_

Naruto shrugged. "Fine then, keep fighting if you want. But by the time you've brought him to prison, I might have already rounded up the rest of them."

With that, Naruto vanished as suddenly as he had appeared. For the next five minutes, Neji and Sai dragged their captive towards the jail in somber silence, while flashes of burning light and the faint sound of the Kyuubi's roar echoed through the streets.

By the time they were climbing the prison steps, the blond and blue-eyed Jinchuuriki was awaiting them.

* * *

><p>Dawn was breaking by the time the commotion had been silenced. The Jounin once again gathered in the Hokage's office, their faces paled by tiredness. Sai stared in a daze at the broken remains of his ANBU mask while Neji exhaustedly peeled off his long black gloves. Shikamaru leaned against the wall, his head drooping as he fought to stay awake. Kakashi stood with his hands in his pockets, unfazed and unscathed as he looked out the windows. Tsunade sat at her desk, her eyes unfocused as she stared at the door.<p>

The silence hung over them heavily. Finally, in a tone which suggested that she was forcing herself to be calm, Tsunade spoke.

"So, not only did we have no idea that such a large number of them had infiltrated the Village, but they also have some sort of connection to our intelligence networks?"

"Seems like it." Kakashi replied.

Tsunade's eye twitched. "On top of that, the battles which took place resulted in some serious damage to recently built areas, and the casualties include not only several shinobi in the assigned ANBU unit, but civilians as well, am I correct?"

Kakashi swallowed nervously. "Yes, ma'am."

"And, am I correct in concluding that if Naruto hadn't ignored the plan and stepped in to assist all of you, then you might not be standing here talking to me right now?"

After a moment of hesitation, Kakashi laughed awkwardly. "That might be true."

Tsunade clenched her fist, shattering the mug she had been holding. "Enough of this!" She yelled as she jumped to her feet. "Where on earth did the Kou Clan even come from? And where the hell is Naruto?"

"Actually, Tsunade-sama," Neji said, "Naruto ordered us to report to you, and then return to the prison. He stayed behind to make sure everything was in order with the prisoners we captured."

"Ordered?" Tsunade repeated, her voice scathing.

"I'd say it was more of a request, wouldn't you, Captain Hyūga?" Sai piped up, smiling pleasantly.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter." The Hokage said with a deep sigh. "Let's just go before he gets tired of waiting and does something stupid."

Within minutes, the tired group was making their way across the rooftops of the still-sleeping Village, their footsteps barely making a sound as they went. Shikamaru was glad to be out of the Hokage's office, the crisp air brushing his face gently and clearing the grogginess in his mind. He rolled the tension out of his shoulders, trying to shake off the uncomfortable atmosphere that still lingered around the group. As far as any of them were concerned, the mission had been a failure because Naruto had been forced to come to their rescue. Yet again.

They stopped in front of the prison gates, making their way towards the front doors with Tsunade in the lead. The guards posted there bowed to their Hokage, who seemed to pick up on their somber mood immediately.

"How are things going with the prisoners who were brought in last night?" She asked.

The guards exchanged a quick glance before the eldest of the two bowed again. "We will take you to them immediately, Hokage-sama."

"_What the hell?" _Shikamaru wondered as they followed the man through the silent halls. He glanced over at Neji, and could tell immediately that he was thinking the exact same thing. It wasn't long before the guard stopped outside a quiet room, his hands shaking as he selected the correct key from his belt. As soon as the door was unlocked he ducked out of the way, gesturing towards the doorway as he bowed again. Tsunade nodded to him, leading the group into the room as apprehension settled over them.

As soon as they entered the room, the atmosphere hit them like a cold bucket of water. The shinobi felt a collective chill run down their spines as the door shut behind them, booming loudly in the silence. Before any of them had the chance to locate the source of the chilling sensation, a familiar voice broke the silence.

"Yo, I'm glad that all of you came."

Naruto was standing behind them, leaning against the wall near the door with his arms folded. Although his face and voice were calm, they could all sense the anger boiling beneath his skin.

"Where are the prisoners, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, trying to keep his tone as light as possible.

Naruto gestured towards several doors which lined the right side of the hall. Each of the heavy metal doors was outfitted with a barred window. Sai walked over to one of the doors, standing on his toes to glance though the window. After a moment, he glanced back at them, confusion on his normally blank face. Without saying a word, he walked over to the next door, glancing in the window again. Finally, he turned back to them, shaking his head.

"Naruto, these aren't the people we captured."

"Actually, they are." Naruto said, his eyes closed. "You might not recognize them, though, because the forms they're in now are different than the ones they had when you fought them."

"What are you talking about, Naruto?" Neji asked, his deep and regal voice resonating in the small space.

"What I'm saying," Naruto snapped, his composure finally slipping. "Is that the Kou Clan specializes in Possession Jutsu! I've already spoken to every single one of those people. They're all normal civilians, with a wide range of occupations and no detectable relationships to one another. The only thing they have in common is that the last thing they can remember before today is travelling to the Village Hidden in the Sand, you know?"

"Wait a minute, Naruto." Shikamaru said. "Are you saying that the Sand Village has something to do with this?"

"No, Gaara would never get involved in something like this, you know." Naruto said firmly. "What I am saying, is that the person behind all of this is hiding out near the Sand."

Shikamaru hummed thoughtfully, frowning. "That would explain the rapid increase of missing persons reports from that area over the past year. Though, we always just assumed that those people got lost in the desert."

Tsunade shook her head. "So, the Kou Clan were possessing innocent people and using them to do their dirty work? This could cause us some serious trouble, especially since none of our sensory-types are able to detect it. Sakura should have dug up some information about the Clan by now. We should look into the Kou before we make any move to inform the Kazekage. We can't make any false accusations at this point."

Suddenly, Naruto straightened up. "Let me know as soon as you've sent a messenger hawk to the Sand with the information about this."

"Why?" Tsunade asked, frowning.

"Because I'll be right behind it." Naruto replied, rubbing the back of his head. "But until then, I'm going home."

Without another word or a backward glance, Naruto left the room. The group stood in shocked silence, listening until the sound of his footsteps has faded. Neji glanced around at his comrades, slightly amused their similar expressions of confusion and rejection. Whenever Naruto was visibly upset about something, it left his comrades shaken. It seemed that, as of late, the cheerful knuckle-head of which they were all so fond was disappearing, replaced by a burdened and stoic young man. Every single one of them could feel his frustration and exhaustion, and it shook them down to the pit of their stomachs.

Neji smiled bitterly to himself. _"I feel so guilty." _

It was Sai who broke the silence. "This must be incredibly frustrating for him."

Kakashi nodded, still staring at the door. "Yes. Not only is he worried about protecting Sasuke and the rest of the village, but he also bears the burden of protecting the other villages from these rebellions. And now, he's learned that the Kou Clan not only uses innocent people as their pawns, but they're also hiding out in the Sands' territory, which is the home of his dear friend Gaara. I'm amazed that he's been able to keep himself contained after learning about all of that."

"He has no choice but to keep himself together." Tsunade said, smiling softly. Feeling the inquiring looks of the men around her, she sighed and continued. "He has to keep himself in one piece, because there's someone waiting for him who needs him to be stable. Naruto bears the weight of a Guardian. He must constantly throw aside his own troubles in order to support those around him. He has chosen to be the light for the future and for his friends. Someone like that must never show their sadness."

Silence fell once more as they continued to stare at the door, listening to the shuffle of feet as guards and visitors went by. Even though they all knew there were things to be done, they allowed themselves this moment to stand together and be grateful to Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat propped up by his pillows, his blankets pulled around his bare shoulders as he watched the sunrise through the window. Although it had only been several months, the pale Uchiha felt like it had been many years since he had stopped to watch the breaking of day. The reddish light gleamed off the drifting clouds and got caught in the ice that coated the trees, making them blaze like pillars of bloody fire.<p>

Sighing softly, Sasuke glanced away from the red light of dawn, taking in his new bedroom. The walls were covered in panels, many of them featuring scenes of running deer and tranquil forest paths. His futon was placed directly on the bamboo-matted floor, his white sheets bright against the neutral colour of the mats. There were two side tables, one on either side of the bed; as well as a low table meant for serving tea, and a dressing table which doubled as a desk. These pieces of furniture, all of them crafted from solid wood, were the same rich colour as the flooring in the main hallway. There was a large window directly across from the sliding doors that looked out over the Nara Forest.

Beside the window was a respectably sized closet, in which Sasuke had discovered a few basic items; a dressing gown, some pajamas and basic toiletries, as well as a few changes of clothes. He smiled to himself, imagining Naruto's stress when he was attempting to pick out things that he would like. Sasuke's smile faded as quickly as it had appeared at the thought of the blond. He glanced in the direction of the door, sensing the presence of the sentinel clone through the chakra seal on his shoulder.

He had woken in the night to the sound of the door closing. Even though he had suspected that Naruto would have to leave to help his comrades at some point, his sudden departure left Sasuke feeling strangely hollow. After years of being around Naruto, Sasuke had noticed that when he made his clones, they retained the mental and emotional state that Naruto had been in when he created them. Even now, the only feeling he got from the meditating clone by the door was a deep and unshakable focus.

Goosebumps rose up on his pale skin. Sasuke pulled his blankets up higher, slipping his eyes shut. _"In the end, he stayed out all night." _He thought as he steadied his breathing, inhaling the fresh, woody smell of the newly built house. _"I hope everything's alright."_

"I'm home."

Sasuke bolted upright. He had no recollection of falling back to sleep, but at the sound of the front door closing he felt himself drawn from his bed like a puppet guided by invisible strings. He pulled his blankets with him as he stood, barely making a sound as he quickly crossed the room to the door. Just as he was about to slide the door open, apprehension delayed his hand. Sasuke realized, with a jolt of nervousness, that he didn't know how he should act around Naruto now.

He took a steadying breath, sliding the door open and peering down the hallway towards the front door. Sasuke opened his mouth to welcome Naruto home, but the words faded in his throat as he caught sight of Naruto. The blond was leaning against the door, one trembling hand covering his pale face. His shoulders were slumped and lifeless, his knees slightly bent as if he was carrying a burden that was much too heavy for him. But the thing which bothered Sasuke the most was the definitive downward curve of Naruto's lips. Somewhere deep down in his chest, Sasuke felt as if something was breaking.

"What happened?" He asked, rushing down the hall, still dragging his blankets as if they were long and draping robes.

Naruto's posture changed immediately. His hand fell away from his face as he straightened, a smile forcing its way onto his face. He released his clone before kicking off his sandals, stepping out of the entranceway to stand before his new roommate.

"Hey, morning Sasuke." Naruto said, his voice breaking in his attempt to sound cheerful. "Sorry I was out all night, but it seems like there were some guys causing trouble. They needed my help getting things under control, you know?"

When several minutes of heavy silence had passed, Naruto finally looked at Sasuke for the first time since returning home. He blinked in surprise at the look of unrestrained anger on Sasuke's face.

"Woah," He muttered, "What are you so mad about?"

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto, you brought the issue of trust to my attention the other day. You said that you needed me to trust myself, so that you could trust me. However, I'm going to argue that statement right here and now. Not only are we best friends, but we're also roommates now. On top of that, you're in charge of keeping me alive. So, please at least have the decency to trust me enough, or respect me enough, to at least tell me the truth."

"The truth?" Naruto said, tilting his head like a confused animal.

"The truth." Sasuke repeated as he put a hand on his hip.

After a moment, Naruto smiled widely. "Yup, you're still the same old Sasuke. Nothing gets past you, does it?"

"Of course," Sasuke said somewhat smugly, feeling triumphant. With a simple hand-on-the-hip tactic, the chakraless and admittedly frail Sasuke had just won his fight against the strongest ninja alive. "Now, please tell me what's really going on. And don't worry about sparing my feelings, dobe."

He watched as Naruto slipped out of his cloak and vest, hanging them on the hooks near the door. He tugged at the tight neck of his undershirt, momentarily revealing a sharply defined collarbone. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. He felt his eyes drawn to Naruto's hands, then along his forearms, his tanned skin interrupted by dozens of faded and crossing scars.

He glanced up quickly when Naruto started talking. "Alright, I'll tell you everything." He said, his smile warming the deep tones of his voice. "But I'm going to talk to you from the bath, because I am freaking tired, you know?"

"Fine." Sasuke consented. Naruto vanished into the bathroom without further ado, shutting the door softly behind him. Sasuke made a nest for himself in his blankets outside the bathroom door, idly tracing the pattern of the wood grain in the flooring. He listened to the sound of running water, leaning his head against the door as he attempted to slow down the frantic beating of his heart. He silently reprimanded himself as the water was shut off, followed by the sound of the blond slipping beneath the water. Once he was settled in the warmth, Naruto reached over to open the door slightly so that he could see Sasuke sitting outside. Their eyes met momentarily, and Naruto noticed that Sasuke's obsidian eyes darted towards his naked torso before his ears turned red and he looked away. The blond smirked.

"_Why am I getting so worked up just from seeing a bit of his skin? How do you manage to mess me up so much, you damn idiot-blond?" _Sasuke cursed.

Naruto's voice interrupted his thoughts. "So, you know that there were a few groups who appeared after the war who rebelled against the peace movement, right? Well, recently we found out there's a good chance that they're all connected. It's likely that the ones behind all the opposing factions are a group of guys bearing the name of Kou. After your trial, I went to the Hidden Cloud to talk to the guy who claimed he was the leader. That man, Miyagi Kou, told me that their real target was me."

He paused for a moment, his deep inhale echoing off the bathrooms tiled walls. "Apparently, they don't think someone like me has a right to exist in this world. However, since they aren't strong enough to be a threat to me, the way that they were planning on getting to me was by attacking my comrades; by attacking you, Sasuke. That's what the commotion was last night. A group of rebels had infiltrated the village and slipped under the radar, and somehow they figured out that we were moving you. It's likely that they know about this place, so we're going to have a permanent ANBU guard for a while."

Sasuke stretched out his legs, staring up at the ceiling. Even though hearing this made him extremely aware of his own helplessness, he felt strangely calm. When Naruto was this close to him, any sort of threat felt slightly unreal. "I've heard the name Kou before." He said. "One of Kabuto's underlings was from the Kou Clan. I always hated that guy. Something about his eyes, and his way of speaking really pissed me off."

"I know what you mean." Naruto growled. "I've met a few guys from the Kou Clan, and they all give off this super creepy vibe. Creepier than the Uchiha, even."

Sasuke chuckled bitterly. "Are you saying I'm creepy?"

"Obviously!" Naruto replied, laughing. "Even Kurama says you're totally scary."

Sasuke smiled, waiting silently for Naruto's laughter to subside. Once he had sobered himself, the blond continued. "We don't know much about them right now, but it seems like the Kou use some sort of Possession Jutsu. They take over the minds and bodies of innocent people, using them as pawns. And on top of that, they're hiding out in Gaara's territory."

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, trying to glean Naruto's emotions from his profile. "You're really upset about this," He said matter-of-factly.

"Of course I am!" Naruto said gruffly as the water splashed around him. "They're disrespecting everything that's important to me."

Sasuke sighed. "I would hit you, dobe, if I thought it would hurt you at all. Listen, Naruto. I know I've spent half a year in a cell, but the few times I was around you, I've clearly seen the way people act around you. So I'm going to give you a little advice. You have to stop getting so worked up over things like this. The people around you rely on you to be a pillar of support. You aren't just my Guardian, Naruto. If you truly strive to be Hokage, then you're striving to be the Guardian of this entire village. And since you also desire peace, you'll be the Guardian of many different nations and peoples and ideals. You can't afford to tie yourself down with your emotions and attachments, or else they'll end up weighing you down. That includes me, Naruto. You can't spend the rest of your life worrying about me, especially if you want to protect everyone else."

After a moment of splashing, the door slid opened in a sudden jerk. Sasuke, who had been leaning against the door, lost his balance and began to fall back, but his shoulders collided with a warm chest almost immediately. Before Sasuke could protest, Naruto had wrapped both of his muscular arms around him, placing his chin on his shoulder.

"If you don't want to weigh me down, then be a good boy for the next year, Sasuke." Naruto murmured in his ear, his voice a low purr. "Hurry up and get strong again. I want you to come with me wherever I go, Sasuke. I don't ever want to leave you behind."

Sasuke felt his ears getting hot as he struggled against Naruto's unyielding arms. "You're wet, dobe, get off of me!"

He froze completely when Naruto placed his lips on his shoulder, chasing a trail up to his ear and back. He inhaled sharply when Naruto lingered over the seal markings he had laced into his skin, the remnants of his warm chakra flaring.

"Hey, Sasuke," The Jinchuuriki whispered, his deep voice sending a shiver down Sasuke's spine. "When I loosen your seal for the first time, I'll make sure to give you just enough chakra for you to be able to give me a decent punch."

"Idiot." Sasuke said in a low voice.

But then he smiled, looking over his shoulder as he leaned back into Naruto's bare chest. He reached back, slipping his fingers into blond strands as he pulled Naruto's lips to his own. He felt long, damp bangs tickling his cheeks as Naruto leaned into the kiss, his soft lips maintaining their smile. He pulled Sasuke even closer against the warmth of his body, and the raven-haired ninja once again succumbed to the sensation that he was burning. A shiver ran through his frame as he twisted around in Naruto's arms. His hand brushed the towel wrapped around Naruto's waist as his fingers chased the path of water droplets up Naruto's torso. Sasuke pulled his lips away, watching in fascination as he traced a pair of elegant collarbones, then tucked his hands around to map the contours of Naruto's back.

Naruto shivered under his touch, his skin flushing. He leaned forward to place an open-mouthed kiss on Sasuke's throat, earning himself a soft gasp in response. He nipped gently at sensitive flesh, familiarizing his lips with the pale column of Sasuke's throat. Sasuke's breath had begun to grow heavy, when Naruto suddenly reached up to cradle his head in his warm hands. He placed a single kiss, as soft as a whisper, against his lips.

Their gazes met then, sapphire and obsidian. Instantly, a familiar ache bloomed in Sasuke's chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around the blond, pulling himself closer with a sigh. Naruto held him tightly, his muscles flexing in the effort of holding them both upright. Leaning his head against his chest, Sasuke listened to the beating of Naruto's heart as it slowed, trying to measure its beats against his own. Two hundred heartbeats later, his chest still aching as if he had been stabbed, Sasuke untangled himself from their mess of limbs.

He scooped up his blankets, looking down at the damp and flustered blond. Making a conscious effort not to scope out Naruto's body, Sasuke turned and made his way down the hallway. Sasuke wondered, tiredly, how someone could be so effortlessly alluring. He had reached the doorway to his bedroom when he glanced back over at his Guardian.

"Put some clothes on before you catch a cold, pervert-blond."

"Pervert?" Naruto yelled, jumping to his feet. "Jeez Sasuke, way to ruin the mood."

Sasuke smiled as the blond continued his muttering, stomping around his room across the hall. After dropping his blankets back onto his futon, Sasuke dried himself quickly before pulling a shirt over his lean torso. He glanced at himself in the mirror then, and stopped dead in shock. The man staring back at him, flushed and smiling and _happy_, was a man he barely recognized.

Catching sight of Naruto's reflecting leaning against his doorframe, Sasuke glanced over his shoulder.

"I'm going to stay at home for a while." He said in a gentle voice. "I'm really sorry that I had to leave last night, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled. "You warned me that you're very busy."

"That's true, I guess." Naruto conceded before making his way to the kitchen.

Sasuke joined him a few minutes later, sitting at the table and watching him go about making breakfast. His keen eyes, trained to notice every nuance of an opponent in battle, now marked every shift of muscle, every sharp or graceful curve of Naruto's body. He rested his chin on his hand, frowning.

"_You've changed me. Before I even noticed it, you completely changed me. If this is what it means to desire, then it's a sickness that I will gladly suffer. Nii-san, forgive me, but it's possible that I have already completely fallen for this man."_

Naruto noticed his scrutiny, glancing over with a faint blush. "Is something wrong?"

Sasuke smiled, warmth rushing all the way down to his toes.

"No," He replied. "I think I'm fine."

Naruto returned his smile briefly, before turning to the whistling kettle.

"So you want us to be completely honest with each other, huh? I can deal with that. You know you can tell me anything, right Sasuke?" Naruto said as he poured steaming water into his mug. He took the teabag by its string, bobbing it up and down in the water. He smiled to himself as he looked down into the cup. "Actually, I want you to tell me everything, you know?"

Sasuke sighed exasperatedly as he stood up, making his way through the kitchen. "I'm not going to tell you every little thought that passes through my head, dobe."

Naruto chuckled lightly as he unplugged the kettle. Sasuke glanced towards the floor, frowning as he slipped into his thoughts.

"_There are a lot of things I won't ever tell you. Like how I missed you when you were gone; and how I still miss you now. Or how when I think of you, all I can picture is an ephemeral flame. You are the sun and the stars, the wild northern wind and the southern heat. We humans are fleeting, transient beings. Even the slightest incident can cause our hearts to waver – I would know that better than anyone else – and make us lose our way. But not you, Naruto: you keep racing on ahead, leaving me to chase after you. And even though you kept calling for me, you never once looked back. And that's why, Naruto, I'm begging you to allow me to be the shadow to your flame. There is only one light for me. There is no one else like you."_

"There's no one else like you." Sasuke whispered, his voice barely audible as he passed by the blond.

Naruto turned with a curious expression. His arm stretched across the space between them like a sunbeam, his warm fingers curling around Sasuke's pale wrist. A nervous smile touched his lips, the steam from his tea haloing around his golden head.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, you know."

"It is a bad thing." Sasuke replied. He turned towards the blond, but found himself unable to look any further than the strong hand cradling his wrist. "If I lose you, I'll never be able to find anyone who even comes close to you. And that thought annoys me, because, well, what would I do with all my free time if you weren't around?"

A sudden and forceful tug on his wrist sent Sasuke stumbling forwards. He collided heavily into Naruto's warm and unyielding chest, the arm which had pulled him in now snaking around his waist. Sasuke glanced up, his midnight-black eyes scanning every detail of the blue orbs that stared back at him. Naruto leaned in closer, so that his bangs tickled Sasuke's furrowed brow.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, his voice a low and resonating hum. "I swear, I will never leave you."

Sasuke allowed his eyes to drift shut, returning Naruto's embrace, but the gesture felt hollow and cold. Sasuke leaned forward, his lips brushing Naruto's throat. He inhaled lightly, filling himself with Naruto's familiar and musky scent. However, this was not enough to quench the pain that was rising in Sasuke's throat like a burning, insatiable thirst.

"I hope you're right."

Suddenly, something Naruto had said earlier flashed across Sasuke's memory. _"Apparently, they don't think someone like me has a right to exist in this world."_

Sasuke smiled bitterly, anger flaring in his chest. He pulled away from Naruto, crossing his arms as he averted his eyes. "I guess you know how it feels to be an Uchiha now." He said in a low, hissing voice.

He felt Naruto studying him, so he stared out the window. After a while, Naruto took a sip from his cup, walking out into the hall. Eventually, Sasuke turned to follow him, discovering the blond in their living room. He was sitting on the black couch, already scanning the first in a rather large stack of documents.

"What's all that?" Sasuke asked, leaning against the wall.

Naruto continued to scan the page as he responded. "I guess you could say it's homework? A bunch of these are reports from other villages about the rebel factions, but there are also letters from current or hopeful future Kage who feel the need to update me about everything or are trying to get my help with something. When I'm finished with these, I have some things to do for my lessons with Shikamaru, and then I'm going to start studying the next part of the Sealing Jutsu scroll."

Sasuke smirked. "Are you serious? I've never even seen you read something before, and now you're telling me you plan to do all that today?"

Naruto turned the page, giving no indication that he was paying any attention, until he said, "You've been away for a long time, Sasuke. It's true that I hate this shit, but I don't really have a choice."

Sasuke felt as if he had been slapped, his cheeks growing red. Without another word, he made his way over to the bookshelf, selecting the first book on the shelf. He walked back over to the blond, settling down on the opposite side of the couch and opening the book. After a few minutes, he glanced at Naruto from the corner of his eye, only to see a smile on his lips. Sasuke sighed deeply.

They remained this way as the morning faded into afternoon, listening to the ice crackling in the trees and the birds singing. Every so often, Naruto would laugh or swear or make Sasuke explain a word he didn't recognize in the stuffy letters from dignitaries. When it came time to respond to their letters, it was Sasuke who ended up writing them, as he was considerably more eloquently spoken than the blond. Whether they were bickering or laughing, the two spent the rest of the day talking side-by-side.

Whenever Sasuke thought back to this normal, peaceful day, he realized that it was the day when he truly fell in love with Naruto Uzumaki.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

><p>By the time the sun began to set, Naruto was restless. Having made it through his pile of tedious paperwork, he was now completely out of distractions. And so he made himself ramen, tidied up his bedroom – even though he had only used it once – and wandered from one room to the other. Sasuke watched him from his spot on the couch, the corner of his mouth turned up in amusement. Even though he had to admit that in many ways, Naruto had grown and matured, Sasuke was glad to see that something about him was exactly the same and would probably never change. Naruto Uzumaki hated waiting.<p>

So he whined, and he paced, eventually coming to sit at the table in the kitchen while he waited for Sasuke to finish making dinner. He cheered up considerably while they ate, however, as he chatted brightly about things that were going on in the village and updated Sasuke on how their old classmates were doing. The blond had just started washing the dishes after they had eaten, when his head suddenly jerked around. Sasuke froze with his cup halfway to his lips. Silently, Naruto let the plate he had been washing slip beneath the soapy surface of the water, wiping his hands on a towel as he walked over to the door. A few seconds later, there was a low and unobtrusive knock.

From where he was sitting, Sasuke couldn't see the front door. He stared at Naruto's back as the blond leaned against the doorway to the kitchen. Sasuke lowered the cup back onto the wooden table, feeling slightly uneasy.

"Hey, come in." Naruto said in his deep voice, turning back to the kitchen to retackle their dishes. He noticed Sasuke's wide-eyed look as he passed, flashing him a reassuring smile and a wink.

"Sorry for the intrusion."

Shikamaru walked into the kitchen, his hands deep in the pockets of his Jounin pants as he slouched with exhaustion. There was dirt and a dark stain, that looked like either blood or coffee, on his vest; and stray hairs were falling loose from his high ponytail. Sasuke had seen the Nara genius once before at his trial, but had failed to notice how much older he looked. Shikamaru was quite tall now, the rounded face from Sasuke's childhood memories replaced by this thin and high cheek boned one. Shikamaru seemed to notice his scrutiny, his dark brown eyes sliding across in Sasuke's direction. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow when their eyes met, trying to appear as uninterested as he usually did. However, from that one glance, Sasuke could tell how uncomfortable Shikamaru was.

"Is everything alright with the house?" He asked as he reached up to push some of the wayward strands from his face.

"Yup. Everything seems perfect." Naruto replied. He continued washing the dishes, the soft sound of splashing water filling the room. "Although, Sasuke's already been here more than I have, so you should really be asking him about that."

Shikamaru swallowed. Silence fell as Naruto continued to scrub, pretending not to notice the waves of awkward tension that were radiating from behind him. Finally, he glanced over his shoulder at their guest. "Have you had any sleep at all since yesterday?"

"Not even a little." Shikamaru grumbled. "I've been running around doing all sorts of troublesome things. And to top it all off, that bastard Neji implied that everything went to shit last night because my strategy was off."

To Sasuke's surprise, Shikamaru joined him at the table, dropping down ungracefully with a loud sigh. He glanced over at Sasuke, forcing an awkward smile. Sasuke only realized when the shadow-nin had already looked away that he should have smiled back.

Naruto laughed as he turned away from the sink, drying one of the teacups. "I bet he hasn't slept in a couple days either. Don't worry about it, Shikamaru. Neji's just tired. There was nothing wrong with your strategy, you know."

"It's not just him," Shikamaru replied. "Tsunade gave me a real earful earlier too, about how you shouldn't have to babysit us or something like that, which is true enough. In the end, you had to divert from the original plan and leave the person you were supposed to be guarding just to save our sorry asses."

"He would have done so, regardless of how well you had planned it." Sasuke said, his voice low as he glanced up from his tea. "It seems that Naruto is still incapable of following basic instructions."

Shikamaru blinked in shock while Naruto burst out laughing. He placed a cup of tea in front of Shikamaru. "There you have it, Shikamaru. It seems like Sasuke knows me pretty well, right? Try not to beat yourself up over stuff like this. You've been working really hard lately."

"Still not nearly as hard as you, though." He said as he accepted the tea, noting the bags under Naruto's bright blue eyes. "You haven't slept at all, have you?"

Shrugging, Naruto sat down with them at the table. "No, but I'll sleep tonight. Now, Shikamaru, what's the status on that information Sakura was trying to get us?"

"Right." Shikamaru said, taking a sip from his tea. "After you left, Sai went to help her out. Apparently, there wasn't really a lot of information about the Clan, and most of it seemed like rumours or vague speculations. They compiled all the legitimate information about the Clan into two scrolls, one for the Hokage's records and one to be sent to the Sand."

He procured the scroll from one of the pockets of his vest, handing it across the table to the blond. "We've already sent a hawk to the Kazekage, telling him that you're on your way."

"Good." Naruto said, frowning as he accepted the scroll. "I'll head out first thing in the morning."

Shikamaru nodded firmly, and then gestured at the scroll. "You'll be in charge of making sure that goes straight to Gaara. For the time being, it's probably best to make sure that the smallest amount of people possible are aware of what's going on. Especially since we have no way of knowing if someone is under the control of the Kou's jutsu or not."

"There's one thing I don't get." Naruto said. "Isn't 'Kou' usually a given name?"

"Usually, yeah," Shikamaru replied. "Everything's written down on that scroll, but I'll summarize it for you. The founder of the Clan was a guy who got exiled from his own family for possessing abilities that they didn't understand. He was stripped of everything but his given name, which was Kou. It was this name that was passed down to the new generations of his Clan, so that they wouldn't be nameless like he was. The Kou quickly rose to power before the first Ninja War. They had originally been a Clan affiliated with the Sand, however, when they heard that a war was coming they abandoned the village. Thanks to their abilities, they were ideal for doing work as spies. It seems that they became pretty wealthy from getting hired by the various villages. But, since they weren't that large of a Clan, or very strong physically, they had been practically wiped out by the end of the war. It seems that history sort of forgot about them after that."

"Okay," Naruto said, running his fingers through his hair. The golden strands shimmered under the lights. "But why the hell are they causing so much trouble all of a sudden?"

Shikamaru turned his cup in his hand slowly, watching the small waves forming in the liquid. "If I knew that, I would gladly tell you. It could be anything: simple opportunism, revenge, or perhaps they feel the need to make themselves known once more. No matter what it is, the Kou Clan is a total pain in the ass."

_Revenge._

The word alone created an uncomfortable sensation in the pit of Sasuke's stomach. He reached over to take the scroll from Naruto, unrolling it slowly. "How much do you know about how their technique actually works?"

Shikamaru glanced over to Naruto questioningly. Reading the intent of the glance instantly, Naruto nodded with a small smile. Shikamaru turned back to Sasuke. "It seems like there was only speculation in all of the documents we have. However, no matter how I look at it, it doesn't seem as simple as mind possession. The castor of the jutsu has the ability to change the appearance of the person they're controlling to make them resemble themselves. I can't imagine why that would be useful."

"If a person's soul is leaving their body behind, they would want to make their new vessel as comfortable as possible." Sasuke said as he scanned the scroll. "That's why they would choose a target with a body type similar to their own. This Clan goes one step further it seems, by making the vessel appear like their original body physically. To clear your confusion, Nara, this would be useful if one wished to obtain immortality."

He looked up, only to blink in surprise at the look on Shikamaru's face. He sighed, glancing over at Naruto for support. The blond simply laughed, rubbing the back of his head as he leaned towards Shikamaru.

"He lived with Orochimaru for three years. He knows tons of creepy stuff like that."

"Creepy?" Sasuke repeated in a cold voice before turning back to Shikamaru. "Anyways, based on the information they have here, it seems to me that this is actually a form of genjutsu. Unlike the members of the Yamanaka Clan, who have the ability to manipulate and exist within the mental space of another, it's likely that the Kou completely overwrite the person by inserting their own soul into the body."

"But, if you put an unfamiliar soul into a body, wouldn't it just be lifeless?" Shikamaru asked, interested that Sasuke could glean so much from the vague information in the scroll.

"It's a possibility." Sasuke agreed. "In order for it to work, the castor would either have to be extremely powerful, or there would have to be a lot of similarities between themselves and the person they were possessing. However, I don't think either of those possibilities are the case here. My guess is that this is a lightning-based technique. Once the soul has entered the foreign vessel, the Kou use lightning to charge the body and control it. The reason that sensory-types don't notice this is because it would look like regular chakra."

"I see." Shikamaru said with a sigh, draining the remaining tea from his cup. "But you mentioned that you think this is a form of genjutsu. Everything that you just mentioned seemed pretty physical though, so which part of the process implies the illusion?"

"Rather than cast an illusion on those outside the body, like a sharingan-based genjutsu, or transforming the sacrificial body physically like the Edo Tensei; my guess is that the Kou cast a genjutsu on the original owner of the body they're possessing." Sasuke explained. "In other words, they subdue the soul of the person they're controlling using an illusion. The castor would make their victim believe that they were someone different, including a different physical appearance. This serves two purposes. Firstly, while the soul remains peaceful in the body, there is less stress on the vessel and it continues to function normally. Secondly, it makes it much easier for the castor to change the physical makeup of the body to suit their preferences."

"Wait a minute." Naruto blurted suddenly, his voice echoing around the kitchen. "Is it possible that these guys have been alive for hundreds of years then?"

"In theory, yes," Sasuke said. "But this process seems very time consuming and precise, not to mention the huge risk involved. If the original owner of the body rejects the castor, or if the body is killed, then the castor must either have their own body nearby or die with the vessel."

"Damn, this is such a drag." Shikamaru said. He rubbed at his eyes. "Anyway, Sasuke, even though you're just speculating, everything you just said sounds like it's probably pretty close to being right. Could you do me a favour and add everything you just said to the scroll?"

Sasuke stood up with a sigh. "I suppose I could. That pen you were using earlier, Naruto, is it still on the table?"

He left the room quietly after Naruto had nodded, smoothing his bangs away from his face. After a moment, Shikamaru turned to the blond.

"He seems really different." Shikamaru said with a smile. "I don't think I've ever heard him talk that much before."

Naruto beamed back at him. "I think he's just happy to be useful, but yeah, Sasuke's changed a lot. That's why I'm excited for all of you to get to know him again."

Still smiling, Shikamaru rose to his feet. "Anyways Naruto, I'm going home. Thanks for the tea. And make sure you get some sleep tonight. You wouldn't want to offend the Kazekage by having eye-bags bigger than his."

Sasuke glanced up from the stacks of paper he was tidying at the sound of Naruto's booming laughter. After digging the pen out from the bottom of the pile of scrolls, he walked over to the hallway to see Shikamaru pulling on his sandals. When he stood up, the genius strategist bowed quickly to Naruto. As he straightened, he noticed Sasuke standing at the end of the hall like a pale ghost and smiled at him, bowing once more.

"Thanks for your help, Sasuke." He said.

"Sure." Sasuke muttered as he watched Shikamaru slipping through the door.

After the sound of his footsteps faded, Naruto turned to the raven-haired ninja and smiled. "When you've finished writing that stuff down, could you just put the scroll in my vest for me?" He asked as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Sure." Sasuke repeated, continuing down the hall to reclaim his spot at the table. As he settled down to record his theories in writing, Naruto walked over to pour more tea into his cup. Rather than leave when the cup was full, however, the blond placed the teapot down on the table as he stood behind Sasuke. His warm fingers slid into Sasuke's hair, combing through the dark strands.

"Your hairs getting really long, isn't it?" Naruto observed, somewhat stating the obvious. "Do you want to get it cut?"

"No, it's fine." Sasuke replied as the pen continued to scratch across the page. "I kind of like it this way."

"Me too," Naruto replied in a low voice. He leaned down to kiss the top of Sasuke's head before he grabbed the teapot, taking it back into the kitchen. "It kind of looks like Itachi's hair, you know?"

The sound of the pen stopped. Naruto froze with his back to Sasuke, feeling dark eyes boring into the back of his head. Eventually, Sasuke asked in a surprisingly soft voice, "I've been meaning to ask you, Naruto, why you decided to tell everyone the truth about Nii-san."

Naruto fiddled with the handle of the teapot, too embarrassed to turn around. "I wish I could tell you I did it just because he deserves to have his truth known, but I'm not that smooth. The truth is, whenever I would hear someone talking about him, saying that he was a traitor or whatever, it would really piss me off. But then, I would imagine how much angrier it must have made you when you heard people saying bad stuff about him. And even though I couldn't tell anyone that it was you and Itachi who stopped Kabuto, because of the promise I made you, I decided that the least I could do was clear his name."

He glanced over his shoulder, the faintest blush on his whiskered cheeks. "I didn't want you to have to return to a place that didn't know how awesome your Nii-san was."

Sasuke was at a loss for words, emotion swelling in his throat. He turned back to the scroll, writing furiously as he allowed he bangs to hide his face from the Jinchuuriki. The silence stretched out between them, until finally Naruto sighed softly. Sasuke heard the sound of his joints cracking as he stretched, groaning as he pulled the stiffness out of his lean muscles.

"I'm going to bed." He said as he padded quietly out of the room.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried out suddenly, dropping his pen.

The blond turned around, blinking in shock at the sudden outburst. "What is it?"

"Just – I mean – thank you, Naruto." Sasuke said awkwardly, picking up his pen again with trembling fingers. "It does mean a lot to me that you cleared Itachi's name, and I think that Nii-san is probably glad as well. So, thank you."

Naruto didn't say a word. He just smiled, and the simple beauty of the gesture stunned Sasuke completely. But eventually, Sasuke smiled back, and he realized that he truly meant to smile. And even as he smiled, he found himself amazed by how natural these moments felt. It was as if they had always been this way; as if the past four years had never happened.

As if Naruto was thinking the same thing, his smile suddenly softened; his depthless eyes gleaming in the light. "Good night, Sasuke."

"Night, Naruto."

* * *

><p>There were crows swarming, their red eyes gleaming like hellfire as their black wings stirred up the stale air. Sasuke reached back for his sword, his strong fingers lacing around the familiar, cold metal. He knew this was a dream so he stepped forward boldly, smirking; his eyes wild and terrorizing as they had been long ago, and yet perhaps were still. Deep down in his heart Sasuke knew that there was still terror. There was still a coldness which seeped into his bones and made them ache. And he would continue to ache in the long moments between each of Naruto's soft touches: small moments of flesh-on-flesh which burned away the chill, melting through his pores and into his veins.<p>

Since he knew it was a dream, Sasuke called out. Called out the name of the person whose soft words were what he needed most in that moment. The man who was a master of the most melancholy wisdom the young Uchiha had ever heard. The man who hid beneath the charcoal wings of illusion, a battered flower with thorns dulled by use.

"_Nii-san."_

Before his eyes, the large black birds began to merge together. As the rain of their falling feathers dissipated, the light changed – so suddenly, it seemed – into the gentle light below the canopies of summer leaves. Itachi stood there, tall and graceful and beautiful beneath the leaves, his smile as soft and fleeting as the sunlight. And since this was a dream, he looked at his beloved younger brother through clear and untainted eyes: eyes which had, in the long silence of death, forgotten the pain of living.

"Why do you seek me, Sasuke?" Itachi asked in his lullaby voice, speaking as if he wished nothing more than to rock his baby brother back into a dreamless sleep. "There is another person, much closer, who could answer your fears. Are you unhappy with the man with whom I entrusted you?"

Sasuke shook his head, his soft bangs catching the light as they brushed his cheeks. "No, Nii-san. But that's why I wanted to speak with you. This happiness seems surreal. I feel that, if I turn away for even a moment, the past will come back to haunt me. It will steal away my happiness again."

Itachi looked towards the forest floor. Sasuke followed his gaze, gasping when he realized that the earth beneath them was upturned and ruined. The soil was stained dark with blood, and directly before his feet were ripped pieces of a familiar, flaming red cloak. The breath stolen from his chest, Sasuke bent over to carefully lift the tattered cloth between shaking fingers.

"This is what you fear." Itachi said. "But you know, just as well as I, that this is not the present or the future. The past is gone, Sasuke. Let it go."

When Sasuke glanced up again the soft sunlight was gone, replaced by stormy grey light. The stench of war and death raced along the sudden wind, stirring up the soil and carrying away the pieces of the tattered cloak. Sasuke gripped the fragment he had claimed even tighter, holding the fabric against his pale cheek. He laced his memory of Naruto's scent into the red cloth, until the sunshine-musk of his Guardian was chasing away the smell of destruction. "It's all so fragile." He whispered, his voice suddenly that of his younger self.

Sasuke watched as Itachi's eyes softened, his heart breaking at the vulnerability in his little brother's voice. Itachi walked over to him, kneeling down in the bloodied earth and laying his own slim fingers onto the fabric clutched in Sasuke's hands. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, leaning forward into his brothers warm chest.

"Our fragility lies not in our ability to break, but rather in our willingness to be broken." Itachi said as his fingers ghosted through Sasuke's hair. "So open your eyes, foolish little brother."

Sasuke woke with a start, sitting up in a sudden jerk. He rubbed at his head groggily, peering towards the window as he tried to gage what time it was. The pale light of a winter's afternoon poured through the window, bathing his room in cool light. He had just considered going back to sleep when a loud bang in the hallway, followed by even louder curses, chased all the fatigue from his mind. Sasuke tossed his blankets aside, rushing across his room to yank open the door. He burst out into the hall, sliding along the polished wood floor. His gaze fell onto the stooped form of Naruto Uzumaki, who stared at him with wide and curious eyes. An overturned box lay at his feet, its contents strewn across the hallway.

Naruto smiled, rubbing at his head guiltily. "Ah, sorry about that. Did I wake you up?"

He bent down; righting the box before piling the strewn contents back inside. Sasuke crossed his arms, exhaling slowly as he smirked with amusement. He watched as Naruto busily collected the items, his cheeks still red with the embarrassment of having been caught in the aftermath of his clumsiness. Unbidden, the memory of a tattered red coat flashed in Sasuke's memory, darkening his mood immediately. He traipsed down the hall, picking up the things which had rolled further away as he made his way over to the blond.

As he knelt down to place the items into the box, Sasuke looked up with wary eyes. After a moment, Naruto paused, his lashes lifting like petal-thin shutters to reveal his shining eyes. This simple glance was all it took for Naruto to recognize the fear and the turmoil, the pain and the confession of nightmares in Sasuke's eyes. But rather than press him for details, the blond lowered his gaze to Sasuke's lips, tracing their sensual contours.

It was Sasuke who finally broke the silence. "You're a clone." He said.

Naruto blinked at the sudden statement. "Yup, I – that is, the original me – just left about an hour ago." He said as he lifted up the box, carrying it into the kitchen. "I had to stop in at the Hokage's to confirm the mission details before setting out."

"_I had wanted to wake up in time to say goodbye to him."_

"By the way," Naruto said as he placed the box on the counter. "I've arranged a weekly food delivery, so you don't have to worry about our food supply running out while I'm away. I kind of just ordered the basics, so if there's anything else that you want or that I've forgotten just add it to the list."

Sasuke watched from the doorway as the clone went about unwrapping the packages of food, stowing them away in the fridge or the cupboards. The light from the electrical bulb above him gleamed in his golden hair as he shifted through this mundane household chore, a smile curving his full lips as if he sensed Sasuke's gaze. When the last of the food was stashed away, he ran a hand along the back of his neck and up into his hair, chasing away the pain of his stiff muscles. Sasuke continued to observe him, unwilling to cross the threshold into the world he was in.

"_I don't believe in angels."_

"Also," Naruto said, his rough voice stretching across the space between them. "The original me expects that he'll be away for about a week this time. But, as far as the rest of the village is concerned I'm away on a mission, so I won't be going anywhere until he gets back. That is, unless he uses up some serious chakra during his mission and has to release me, but I can't really see that happening, you know?"

"That's fine, dobe." Sasuke said, still leaning against the doorframe. "Just don't do anything stupid that uses too much chakra. You'll just end up inconveniencing the original Naruto if he gets into a fight."

Naruto didn't respond at first. He tugged irately at the collar of his white t-shirt, the fabric rustling under his touch. He shifted across the wooden floors towards Sasuke, coming to stand directly in front of him. Sasuke kept his arms firmly crossed as he straightened up, jutting out his chin as he cursed genetics for making Naruto taller than him. Even though he was a clone, the blue eyes that Sasuke stared into might as well have belonged to the real thing. The elaborate seal on his shoulder throbbed gently.

"You're still afraid." Naruto said softly as he continued to look down at the raven-haired ninja. "If you can still find reasons to fear, while I'm standing right here with you, then there's really nothing I can do about it. But as long as you keep moving forward, you'll get through this, you know. I can tell just by looking at you that there's still a lot of useless crap going around in your head. I don't really mind, though, as long as you remember to keep looking towards the future instead of clinging to the past."

He breezed past Sasuke into the hallway, their arms brushing softly. Sasuke turned his head to glare at the blond, who waved dismissively over his shoulder.

"Don't mistake my strength for your own, idiot, or else you'll never become strong again."

Sasuke turned quickly on his heel, his fist slamming into the wall with a rather unimpressive thud. "Naruto, you -!"

His voice was cut off by a sudden knock on the door. Without waiting to be invited in, the visitor turned the handle, slipping into the entryway with cat-like silence. Sasuke stared with wide eyes at Kakashi, the colour draining from his face as his head whipped around in Naruto's direction. Naruto pointedly ignored Sasuke's "you knew he was coming" glare, waving idly at the masked shinobi.

"Hey there, Kakashi-sensei." He said in a bored tone. "If you're looking for me, I left on a mission about an hour ago."

Kakashi returned the lazy wave before hitching his thumb beneath his headband, tugging at it slightly to ensure his sharingan was still covered. "Actually Naruto, I'm here to have a little chat with Sasuke."

"Oh, I see." Naruto said as he shot a nervous glance in Sasuke's direction. When he did, Sasuke's glare grew even more fearsome. Without another word he turned, scratching his lower back as he shuffled down the hallway and into his room, sliding the door shut behind him.

"_You knew this was going to happen, you stupid blond. Idiot blond! Don't leave me alone with him, Naruto!"_

"Good afternoon, Sasuke." Kakashi said in a pleasantly light tone. "It looks like you just woke up."

"Tch. My body is still messed up from being in prison and having my chakra blocked." Sasuke said as he put his hands on his hips, still glaring at Naruto's bedroom door.

"Hey, no worries." Kakashi said. "If I could, I would sleep all day too. Must be nice to have such a reliable guard dog."

Sasuke turned his head slowly, his glare now directed towards his old sensei. Kakashi returned his gaze calmly, allowing the uncomfortable silence to stretch out between them. After what seemed like ages, Sasuke smirked.

"Why are you here, Kakashi?"

"To check up on my beloved students, of course!" The silver-haired shinobi exclaimed.

Sasuke exhaled slowly, fighting to keep his irritation under control. "Don't lie to me." He muttered, his dark eyes flashing.

Kakashi saw the pulse of Sasuke's hidden strength in those eyes, writhing just under the surface. If it wasn't for Naruto's powerful seal, Sasuke's chakra would be raging hotly through his veins like poison at that very moment. Kakashi knew that his gifted student knew he would be aware of this, and accepted the silent threat for what it was.

"The man who examined your mind during the trial said some things to me that have been bothering me a little. That's why I came to check up on you. And also, while I'm here, I have a question that I've been dying to ask you for a while now."

Sasuke took a few calming breaths, blinking slowly as he regained his composure. Eventually, he glanced up again, returning Kakashi's steady gaze.

Kakashi observed his old student with one dark eye. "I already know Naruto's answer to this, and I'm pretty sure I can guess what yours is too. However, I want to hear your answer. Why is it that you're so attached to Naruto?"

Sasuke blinked slowly, denying the silver-haired ninja a reaction. "I don't see why I should have to answer that." He said in a low voice, the Chakra Seal on his shoulder flaring as his irritation made his restricted chakra stir.

"Please, just humour your old sensei." Kakashi said, raising his hand in a surrendering gesture. When Sasuke remained silent, he tilted his head, smiling beneath his mask.

Finally, Sasuke gave in, a tormented sigh slipping between his pale pink lips. "As an Uchiha in the world of the shinobi, time and time again I have discovered too late that everything I believed in was a lie. My village, my brother, my teachers, all of them deceived me for one reason or another. The reason, Kakashi, that I'm so 'attached' to Naruto, is because he was the only thing, the only person, who was always true."

Sasuke swept slightly shaking fingers through his messy bangs, pulling them away from his face. He turned his back to Kakashi, walking slowly into the kitchen. Just as the copy-nin was about to speak, Sasuke's voice drifted softly around the corner, silencing him.

"I think that devoting myself to him will be the first honestly good thing I do in my life."

* * *

><p>It was almost noon by the time Naruto's feet landed on the snowy road that would take him to the Sand Village. A cool breeze was blowing through the sleeping trees, whistling sharply as it wove through the branches. The tattered black fabric of Naruto's headband danced wildly, flapping in time with his long cloak as he walked slowly through the village gate. As soon as he had passed under the shadow of the massive wall which surrounded Konoha, the blond glanced over his shoulder, his breath billowing around him. His gaze wandered past the busy streets, above the snow covered rooftops, towards the vigilant figureheads of the previous Hokage's. This final, lingering look at his village before departure was a nostalgic tradition. But on this occasion, Naruto felt his gaze pulled away from the silent, stone faces and towards a distant home. A home which he already longed to return to.<p>

The wind picked up again, and Naruto allowed himself to be carried away with it; feeling the unseen force pushing against his back as his pace quickened. Soon, he created a new breeze as his figure blurred with speed, before vanishing altogether in a thick plume of snow. The shinobi guarding on the wall watched his departure, feeling the sudden weight of their duties. It was up to them now, to guard what was entrusted to them in the absence of their great protector.

Naruto allowed his mind to go blank as he passed from snow to withered grass, the distance between himself and Konoha growing rapidly by the minute. He danced as swiftly and silently as a ray of light between the ancient trees, his eyes yellowing as he settled in his Sage powers. His heightened senses reached out into the world, feeling their way into all the secret places of the forest. Trusting his safety to his highly-tuned senses, Naruto allowed his mind to wander as he took the familiar route to the Sand Village.

It is truly astounding how much time a person has to think when they are no longer troubled by fear or doubt. As soon as the war had ended, it seemed, Naruto's personality changed rather noticeably. It was as if a part of his mind constantly lingered in a meditative state, reaching out into the world as he allowed life-energy to flow through him. Shikamaru often said that it was because of this that he had improved so much in his studies; learning to think before he acted and control the words that passed over his tongue. That isn't to say that he had lost all of his childishness. It simply meant that he knew how to control his impulses.

Naruto didn't stop to rest until the evening, when he glanced up at the sky and noticed the distant wings of the messenger hawk Shikamaru had sent out the day before. On the horizon, a thin line of gold indicated the great desert which surrounded the Village Hidden in the Sand. Exhaling slowly, Naruto settled onto the grassy forest floor, content to pass the time in meditation. He followed the winding paths of natural chakra, his mind wandering along the road that led to Konoha and beyond. He felt the warmth of the travellers on the road, the bustling energy of a teahouse nestled in the watchful trees. From here he broadened his focus, spreading his awareness out into the forest like a giant cloak. Every breath of the woodland deer, every beat of a distant wing pulsed through his veins, merging into his own breath. Deep within his mindscape, Kurama's gleaming red eyes slipped shut as a sigh slipped through his snout.

As soon as the sun began to rise, Naruto stood. He grumbled as he stretched the stiffness from his limbs, smiling at the distant sunrise. The dew-covered grass rustled around his ankles as he began walking, thumping his stomach gently.

"_The messenger hawk should just be reaching Gaara about now." _He said, directing his voice towards Kurama. _"I doubt that anything interesting will happen the rest of the way there, but keep your eyes out for weirdo's Kurama."_

The giant fox slipped one eyes open, his tails swishing around in the still air. _"Don't make me be the lookout just because you don't feel like it, Naruto."_

"_Eh? But you're just sleeping anyways!" _Naruto whined as he began to run, his eyes slipping shut as he enjoyed the feeling of the morning air rushing across his cheeks. He tapped into the surface of his vast reserve of chakra as he vanished with speed, the desert growing closer with every passing second.

"_Of course I'm sleeping, dumbass!" _Kurama retorted as he lifted his head, baring his sharp fangs. _"I need to reserve chakra. Don't let your guard down, Naruto. I've got a bad feeling about all this."_

"_Yeah, I know what you mean."_

A storm of sand exploded behind Naruto as his feet left the thinning grass. He had been to the Sand Village so often that he could make the trip with his eyes closed. He pushed his senses ahead, picking up the large blob of energy that indicated the village. Naruto laughed softly as he felt Kurama falling back to sleep.

"You're really going to leave it up to me, huh?" He muttered as his sharp eyes took in the seemingly endless landscape of golden sand. "Stupid old fox."

The glowing red sunrise quickly faded into the brilliant blue of day, the colour perfectly mimicked by Naruto's eyes. As the sun rose it quickly warmed the sand, making the air hot and breathing uncomfortable. Sweat dripped from Naruto's brow as he pushed his pace even further, focusing now on his destination. It seemed like only a short time had passed when the village rose up out of the sea of sand, the strange rounded rooftops visible over the wall which surrounded the village. As he focused on the village, Naruto sensed the familiar chakra of the Kazekage, shining brightly and powerfully above all the rest. However, even from this distance Naruto could sense a disturbance in Gaara's chakra.

"Seems like you were right, Kurama." He said as the village drew steadily closer. "Something's definitely up."

He glanced to the right as the sand rushing beneath his feet began to rise and take shape, until a form that vaguely resembled the young Kazekage was straining to keep pace with him. Unable to materialize completely at this speed, the clone simply nodded its head at Naruto.

"I just got the message." Gaara's deep whisper of a voice came out eerily from the depths of the sand. "I'm coming down to meet you."

Naruto nodded, returning his focus to the destination. Within minutes, he was sliding to a stop through the loose sand, the windstorm he created strongly resembling the fierce desert storms. He didn't pause, striding forward quickly as he heard the buzz of many voices. High up on the walls that surrounded the Sand Village, Naruto could hear the commanders calling out to their underlings to pass on the news of his arrival. However, as soon as he entered the passage which led into the village, a familiar figure rounded the corner.

The blazing blood-red hair and coat of the Kazekage danced on the wind as Gaara marched towards his friend at and equally fast pace, his normally calm face pinched with stress. Several shinobi, including his sister Tamari, rushed in Gaara's wake. Naruto could sense a crowd growing on the walls above them, but his focus never left his friend as they met halfway through the narrow, shaded passageway.

"Gaara." Naruto said with a firm nod as he and his comrade clasped forearms.

The Kazekage smiled, his eyes softening as he seemed to visibly relax. "I was just about to send a message to you, Naruto." He said, glancing around at the shinobi who were gathering around them warily. "There is something that I need you to assist me with. Let us go and discuss this in my office."

Naruto smiled as he matched his pace with the red-head, glancing around at the gathered ninja. "If the Kazekage himself asks for my assistance, I can't very well refuse, you know?"

Gaara smiled warmly at his friend, allowing his wordless thanks to pass into the gesture. Naruto nodded reassuringly as the pair made their way through the path cleared for them through the crowd. The ninja bowed respectfully as they passed, feeling both honoured and apprehensive in the presence of two of the most legendary Shinobi in the world. The veterans found themselves wondering just what needed to be done, that their mighty Kazekage would call the Demon Fox of the Leaf for help.

"A storm is brewing." Gaara whispered to the blond, who followed his gaze towards the clear sky. "This will be a very dark night."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

><p>Naruto glanced up and down the hall, flashing a reassuring smile to the guards before closing the door of the Kazekage's office. He paused with his hand still on the handle, studying the wood grain of the door. The creaking of springs indicated that Gaara had made his way over to his chair. Naruto turned, studying his old friend through narrowed eyes.<p>

"The atmosphere around here is terrible." He said in a low voice, so that the shinobi outside the door wouldn't hear. "What the fuck is going on, Gaara?"

Gaara didn't respond immediately. Instead, he turned so that his chair was angled towards the windows, the bright desert sunlight gleaming in his blood-red hair. The sandy streets of Sunagakure stretched out beyond the windows, the outlines of the buildings hazy in the heat.

"When we first met as mere children," Gaara said, his whisper-like voice barely carrying across the room, "I would have never guessed that our fates would be so intricately entwined."

Naruto sighed, smiling sadly. He crossed the room, coming to stand before the windows. He slowly rerolled the sleeves of his undershirt before crossing his tanned forearms over his chest. The blond remained silent, his eyes mapping out the streets of the Sand Village while he waited for Gaara to continue.

"I don't think either of us would have believed how complicated the future would become, if we had been informed at that time."

The Kazekage's eyelids drifted low over his ghostly-pale eyes, feeling nostalgic as he recalled the dangerous battle against his fellow Jinchuuriki. It was a day he would never forget: it had changed his life completely. Back then, when they had shared their hopes for the future as a pair of mere children, life was considerably easier than it was now.

Gaara sighed inwardly, his chest aching as he opened his eyes. He took in Naruto's proud profile, his hair shining like gold in the sunlight. Almost in the blink of an eye, it seemed, Naruto had become not only a fine shinobi, but a fine young man as well.

"You're different." The Kazekage said suddenly.

The comment was random enough to make Naruto turn, his eyes wide with confusion as he returned Gaara's unyielding gaze. Finally he blushed, averting his eyes. "Kakashi-sensei says that my dad's personality is coming through as I get older." He said.

The red-head smiled, shaking his head. "That's not what I meant. Even since the last time I saw you, it seems as if you have changed. Perhaps I am only feeling sentimental. Or perhaps it is because Sasuke-kun has finally returned to you?"

Gaara glanced up when his comment was met with heavy silence. Naruto's eyes were distant, unreadable. After an awkward pause, the Jinchuuriki reached into one of the pockets of his vest, procuring a tightly sealed scroll.

"You're pretty talkative today, Gaara." Naruto said with a small smile, passing the scroll over.

The Kazekage accepted the offered document with a nod, recognizing the unspoken request to drop the subject. Having relieved himself of the scroll, Naruto stretched grandly, walking over to deposit himself onto one of the green couches. He tucked his hands behind his head, putting his feet up on the table and crossing them. Naruto gestured towards the scroll in Gaara's slender hands with his chin.

"That's the reason I was sent here in the first place," He said gruffly, his eyes drifting shut as his head settled back. "I don't suppose the name 'Kou' rings a bell?"

Frowning, Gaara undid the seal on the scroll. His aqua-tinged eyes scanned across the information quickly. He glanced up at the blond when the writing changed from Sai's artistic scrawl to Sasuke's clear, flowing handwriting.

"Sasuke reviewed this information?" The Kazekage clarified, rereading the section that Sasuke had written. He glanced up as Naruto inclined his head.

"That's good." Gaara said, rerolling the scroll and tucking it into one of his desk drawers. "I value his input in situations such as these. He is not only an experienced shinobi, but he also has the insight of an Uchiha on all things involving illusion."

Naruto's eyelids slid open, one bright eye casting itself upon the Kazekage. For some reason, Gaara felt nervous under that look, though he couldn't place the reason for his discomfort. Instead, he laced his fingers together, placing his chin on them.

"However, this news is indeed troubling." He said, allowing his eyes to drift shut as he focused on his thoughts. "I am quite young, so I have never heard of the Kou Clan. But, based on this information, it is reasonable to assume that they are behind the disappearances in this area. If they have an important role in the rising rebel factions as well, then it seems quite clear what the course of action must be."

Naruto sighed heavily, finally tearing his gaze away from the Kazekage. "Yeah, it seems pretty black and white at this point." He grumbled. "I really wish I could talk to one of them to find out what the hell they're trying to do. The one guy I spoke to who claimed to be one of the Kou was a total nut. He even made Kurama uncomfortable."

Gaara nodded slowly, his unfathomably deep eyes marking Naruto's body language. "Yes, I read the report you sent to me thoroughly. I agree with your suspicions that Miyagi Kou was nothing more than a pawn used by a clever strategist. My assumption is that the true leader behind these rebel groups is using the erratic behaviours and beliefs of those they command to their advantage, encouraging them to act on their impulses. I am willing to bet that every 'leader' you capture would claim that they are fighting for a different cause."

Naruto hummed thoughtfully as he straightened up, angling his body towards Gaara. He frowned, his eyes heavy with the weight of the situation. "Well, I've passed on the information. You can do whatever you want with it, but Tsunade's sending out a team to inspect the area where most of the disappearances have occurred. Now, Gaara, tell me what's going on here."

The ache in Gaara's chest doubled. He frowned deeply, turning away from his friend. It took him a while to find his voice, but when he did it came out choked and pained. "As soon as those rebelling factions started appearing, I knew it would only be a matter of time before one appeared in my country. But now that it's actually happened, I find myself shocked beyond belief. The Elders and my high-ranking officers are all pushing for action to be taken, but on this matter I find myself unable to reach a decision. I need your help, Naruto."

"Woah, Gaara, take it easy buddy." Naruto said, rising to his feet as concern flashed in his eyes. "Just tell me the details."

The Kazekage clenched his fists, nodding. "The group has taken over our north-eastern outpost, killing all the personnel who were stationed there at the time. They are using it as a base to carry out raids on the Bird and River countries. I have attempted to contact them several times, to establish some form of communication, but there has been no response to any of the messages."

He turned his eyes towards Naruto, his gaze determined and unyielding as he continued. "I can no longer sit and do nothing, as that outpost is a critical point in the supply route to my village. The people will suffer if I am idle for much longer. And yet, I cannot ask my shinobi to kill their fellow countrymen. Not after they have lived through a war that was supposed to bring them peace."

Naruto rubbed his head. "Alright, I hear you, you know." He said. "Man, I knew something was up, but I didn't realize it was this bad."

Gaara nodded, his mouth turned sharply downwards. "I am sorry to ask this of you. You are meant to be a symbol of peace, and yet I am boldly requesting your assistance in what can only be called an extermination."

"Geez, calm down for a second Gaara." Naruto muttered, falling back onto the couch heavily. "If I let this sort of thing happen, I wouldn't really be maintaining peace anyways, so don't worry about it. This is my job, you know?"

He tightened his headband habitually. "So you know their location, that's good. Do you have any idea how many of them there are?"

"We have no idea of the exact numbers." Gaara responded, his shoulders tense. "Most of the scouts I have sent out have not returned. The estimated numbers are anywhere from one hundred to two hundred. It is difficult to say for sure, because it seems that they come and go frequently."

Naruto smiled grimly, resting his hand over his stomach. Gaara followed the motion, noting that Naruto's fingers tightened over the spiralling seal on his abdomen. "A few hundred is nothing." He said, his rough voice echoing in the room. "Between the two of us, we should be able to take care of them in one night."

After a moment of silence, Gaara stood up. "Naruto, thank y-"

"I know exactly how you feel." Naruto said, cutting him off as he too rose to his feet. "But now that I'm here, we shouldn't waste any more time."

Gaara's cold eyes warmed as he smiled. "I suppose not." He said, making his way over to the large gourd that held his protective sand. "I had wondered if you would want to rest before heading out, but in hindsight it seems obvious that you would want to go immediately."

He hoisted the familiar weight of the gourd onto his back before crossing the room, standing beside Naruto. Gaara glanced up at the tall blond, feeling reassured by the confidence in his eyes. "I'll leave my siblings in charge while we're gone." Gaara said as he led the way to the door. "I'm not as fast as you, so it will take us at least a full day to get there. I have a few things to take care of before we set out, but we should be gone within the hour."

The guards jumped to attention as the door was pulled open suddenly. They bowed low as the two legendary shinobi passed them, their flapping red cloaks adding unnecessary drama to their already overwhelming presence. The guards straightened up sharply when Naruto laughed, his honey-rich voice echoing in the silent hallway.

"In that case," He said as he flashed thumbs-up at the Kazekage. "While I wait, I think I'll go and get some ramen!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke glanced up at the sudden knock on the door. He frowned at both the unexpected intrusion and interruption from the book he was reading. Sasuke glanced over at Naruto's clone. He was exactly where he had been since yesterday: meditating quietly on the back porch. The dark haired ninja sighed as he placed the book on the table, marking the page carefully. Naruto had assured him that the only two people other than themselves who could enter the grounds were Kakashi-sensei and Shikamaru.<p>

Sasuke hoped it was the latter of the two as he padded quietly down the hallway, calling for the visitor to come in as he went. The door opened silently as he arrived at the entryway, a dark and spiky ponytail entering before the rest of the body.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Shikamaru muttered as he kicked the snow off his sandals.

Leaning against the wall, Sasuke crossed his arms. "Welcome." He said, raking his eyes over the strategist. "Looks like you've managed to sleep since the last time we saw you."

"Yeah," Shikamaru said, slipping beneath an expressionless mask. "Thanks for your help with that Kou stuff."

Sasuke nodded once, and then silence fell between them. After it had stretched out for an awkward period of time, Sasuke cocked an eyebrow questioningly. "If you've come to talk to Naruto, he's not here. You'll have to make do with a clone."

Shikamaru glanced past Sasuke, seeing the still figure of the Sage on the back porch. He sighed loudly, rubbing the back of his neck in irritation. "Okay, firstly, tell him not to meditate in the house. The floorboards will start sprouting. It'll be like a national forest in here before long. And secondly, I know that Naruto left. That's why I came here now."

A pair of charcoal-black eyes flashed as Sasuke's stance shifted slightly. "Want to come in?"

"No." Shikamaru said firmly. "Here is fine."

Sasuke watched quietly as Shikamaru collected his thoughts, his nervousness almost palpable in the silence. Finally, Shikamaru looked up, his sharply intelligent eyes unwavering. "Since I came here to be completely honest, I'll start by saying that the only reason I'm saying this to you now is because you have no chakra. I'm still a coward, but I'm a smart coward. That's why I chose to come when Naruto was away as well, because I know he wouldn't want me talking to you like this."

Smirking, Sasuke squared his shoulders defensively. "Alright, Nara," He said, his voice coming out more confidently than he expected. "Since this is your only chance, speak your mind."

Shikamaru accepted the invitation with a nod. "I don't consider myself best friends with Naruto or anything, but he's definitely an important comrade to me. My role in this village is to protect the future generations, and that's why I'll fully support Naruto as the future of Konoha. I admire him so much; it's actually a little embarrassing. I trust in his strength and in his determination. And that is why I vowed, way back when you first left Konoha, that I would never forgive you for what you did to him."

His head jerking back, Sasuke's eyes widened at the unexpected ferocity in Shikamaru's voice. He felt his chest aching as he fought to keep his face expressionless.

"You have no idea what it's been like," Shikamaru continued, his emotionless mask cracking as the pain of memory crept into his eyes. "To stand by him as a friend and watch him trying so damn hard to act like he's okay. But ever since you waltzed out of here, he's been in pain. He and Sakura both - I don't think there's been a day where they haven't thought of you and been in pain because of it. And yet, they were hell-bent on dragging your proud Uchiha ass back here. The burden they placed on themselves was sick and unfair."

Sasuke realized that he was holding his breath as he fought to keep his fingers from shaking. He had known, or rather, suspected all this already, but hearing the truth out loud was more painful than Sasuke could have imagined. Naruto's tired eyes flashed in his memory, chasing a frown onto his face.

"Even when you finally came back, even during the trial, I still clung to the childish belief that you didn't deserve forgiveness. Not from the members of your old team, and especially not from Naruto." Shikamaru muttered. He glanced over at Sasuke, shocking him when his pained frown suddenly softened. "And yet, now that you're here, Naruto is the calmest I've ever seen him. Before, when you watched him, you could always tell that he was a little lost. Even when he became the village hero, his mind was always somewhere else and he didn't seem to connect to where he was. We were actually getting worried about him after the war ended. He kept disappearing and wouldn't even talk to Sakura about what was going on with him."

Shikamaru shoved his hands into his pockets. "I think that, now that you're here, Naruto finally feels like he has a place to return to. He's never known what it's like to have a home, or someone waiting for him there. Even if he loves Konoha, it's not the same. Now that he finally has somewhere to call home, it seems that a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders."

He glanced up when Sasuke's arms fell to his side limply, his mouth slack as he stared. Shikamaru laughed nervously. "So, I guess what I'm saying is, thanks for making my job easier and for making Naruto happy. And, I'm also willing to forgive you, as long as you promise me something."

Not trusting his voice, Sasuke nodded slowly. Shikamaru smiled. "Promise that you won't hurt Naruto like that again. Don't ever leave his side again. If you do, I swear, I will do everything in my power to take you out."

After a long pause, Sasuke swallowed loudly. Much to Shikamaru's surprise, Sasuke smiled. It wasn't his usual cold smirk, but a soft and sad quirk of his lips.

"You don't have to worry about that." Sasuke said gently, the thick fan of his lashes hiding whatever emotion passed over his eyes. "I don't have the strength or the will to leave him again."

Shikamaru laughed with relief. "That's good. Things could have gotten really troublesome of you'd said anything else in this situation."

Sasuke nodded, glancing over his shoulder at the blond clone. A blue jay had landed on his shoulder, grooming its bright wings. Sasuke smiled, turning back to the lazy genius. "If you're still feeling brave, why don't you come in for a while? I suspect that we have a shogi board in here somewhere."

After blinking in shock several times, Shikamaru smirked. "Ah, I wish I could accept the offer, but even when Naruto isn't here I still have a ton of troublesome work to do. It's a drag, but if I slack off I won't be of much use to that knuckle head. But if I ever have any free time, I'll keep your offer in mind."

"Sure." Sasuke agreed with a nod.

"Well then, I'll be off." Shikamaru said, sliding back out the door as silently and suddenly as he had entered.

Sasuke's smile faded. His knee's buckled as he slid down the wall, his breath rushing out in a heavy sigh. He glanced back at the motionless clone, his chest tightening as the weight of his guilt threatened to crush his ribcage.

After what seemed like hours, Sasuke managed to regain his composure. He pushed himself back to his feet, making his way back down the hallway. Crossing his arms against the cold air, he stepped out onto the porch. The blond clone didn't stir as Sasuke sat down beside him. He gave off the same ominously watchful vibe as the carvings of deities that lined the mountain paths leading to temples. Sasuke leaned towards him, seeking his warmth against the chill of the winter winds.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sasuke asked, his voice lacking any real accusation.

Naruto finally slipped his eyes open for the first time since yesterday, the yellow irises bright under orange eyelids. He pondered the question for a moment, not sure whether Sasuke was talking about Shikamaru, or the things Shikamaru had said about him.

His eyes wandered over the snow covered, sleeping garden. "Sometimes you just don't need to say anything, you know?" He eventually replied, a smile in his voice. "I think you knew well enough what I was feeling, even without me telling you."

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed in a low voice. "I knew you could hear everything Shikamaru was saying. I'm surprised you didn't speak up. It was a little uncharacteristic of you."

The blond laughed softly. "I can't protect you from the opinions of your comrades." He said, looking over at Sasuke. "Everyone is going to say something different to you, and you'll just have to patiently listen and deal with it however you think is best. Don't expect them to forgive you, but be happy when they do. It's hard for the people who were left behind to move on, you know. So let them get their anger off their chest."

After processing this for a minute, Sasuke returned Naruto's yellow gaze. "What about you?" He asked. "Don't you have anything you need to get off your chest?"

His only response was a sad smile. Naruto slipped his eyes shut as he turned away, resuming his meditation. Sasuke frowned, not liking being ignored. But he dropped the issue, knowing that in his current state he couldn't handle anything that Naruto might have said to him. Eventually, he changed his position, so that he was leaning against Naruto's strong back with his toes pointed towards the warm interior of the house.

Sasuke allowed his head to drop back onto Naruto's shoulder, his eyes closing as he drifted into his thoughts.

"_Never again."_ He vowed silently. _"I swear, Naruto. Never, ever again."_

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous." Gaara said, his arms folded over his chest.<p>

He stood with a group of his commanding officers, sharing in their expressions of shocked disbelief as they watched Naruto attempting to detach himself from what could only be described as a hoard of excitable females. His blond head bobbed above them, his usually booming voice not carrying over the din of female voices. He glanced over at the Kazekage, the plea for help obvious in his eyes. Gaara blinked slowly in response, too amused with the situation to do anything else.

"It's like he's a celebrity." One of the Jounin said as he rubbed his head. "I'm actually a little jealous."

"Well, he kind of is a celebrity." His friend responded, laughing. "He's famous, at any rate. Man, he's gotta be one of the most eligible bachelors in the ninja world!"

Gaara sighed, turning away from the scene as he said, "Let's go, Naruto."

The Jounin officers jumped in surprise as Naruto appeared beside him, grumbling as he straightened his clothing. As the confused voices of Naruto's fans rose in a crescendo of disappointment, Gaara glanced over to his shinobi.

"Well then, we're off."

The pair vanished in a rush of sand, taking to the rooftops. Within minutes they were jumping over the northern wall, hitting the desert hard. Naruto allowed the Kazekage to lead, letting him set the pace.

"You concentrate on where we're going." Naruto said as his eyes yellowed, bright orange marking appearing on his eyelids. "I'll take care of the surveillance."

Gaara glanced over his shoulder with a nod before refocusing on the horizon, trusting Naruto's chakra-tracing ability to protect them from surprise attacks. After a while, he smiled, slowing until he was running directly beside the blond. Naruto looked at him questioningly.

"So, it seems that those groups of fans still cluster wherever you go." Gaara said teasingly.

"Ah man, don't even start." Naruto responded, blushing. "Everyone back in Konoha gives me a hard enough time about it. Especially Sakura – she _hates _it."

Gaara smiled as he pictured Sakura's face, completely sympathising with her irritation.

Naruto continued, his voice a low grumble. "I mean, it's nice to know I'm appreciated or whatever, but do they really have to _scream_?"

Much to Naruto's surprise, the Kazekage laughed. "When we return to Sunagakure, be sure to ask Temari her opinion on what she has dubbed my 'fan club'."

Yellow eyes popped wide in disbelief. "Woah, no way Gaara! You're still that popular with the kunoichi, huh?"

"Naturally." Gaara replied, settling into the rhythm of their banter.

Naruto's booming laugh echoed over the endless sand. "Maybe I should consider shaving off my eyebrows too!"

They continued on in this way as the day wore on into evening, the only landmarks in the vast desert the sign posts that were meant to direct the supply trains. As the sun began to set they abruptly turned east, heading towards the edge of the desert. Eventually, hardy grasses and bushes began to poke up from the warm sand. By the time the sun had gone down, the two had made their way to the border of the desert. With Naruto's reassurance that there was no one around, they made a fire to chase away the dark and the biting chill of the evening air.

Gaara settled beside the dancing flames as he glanced over at the blond. "Shall we go over the plan now?" He asked.

Naruto nodded, sitting on the other side of the fire.

"Alright then," Gaara said, taking a deep breath. "We will continue north along the border from here, sweeping through any groups that have been sent from the base to spy on the bordering countries. Assuming that takes us most of tomorrow, we will attack the outpost in the evening. With any luck, we will be able to take care of all of them in one day."

"Sounds good to me." Naruto said as he leaned back, staring up at the stars. "The faster we can finish this, the better. I don't think either of us can afford to be away from home for long."

They settled into discussing attack patterns and strategy, the night wearing on and the fire slowly dying as they spoke. When they had come to a comfortable silence, Naruto glanced over at the Kazekage shyly.

"Hey, Gaara," He began in a low voice. "Thanks for being so supportive of Sasuke during his trial and whatnot. It was a big help."

Gaara smiled softly. "Of course. I know how important he is to you, and you in turn are extremely important to me. It's only natural. I'm still happy that you two were able to save your relationship, without it turning into something violent."

Naruto simply nodded, not sure what he should say. Gaara saved him the effort of figuring it out, as he inquired politely, "How is Sasuke-kun doing, now that he is out of prison?"

"He's doing alright." Naruto replied. "Well, better, at least. But…"

Naruto smiled shyly, staring into the dying embers of the fire. "Part of me really just wants to hide him away, you know? Not only to protect him, but to make sure that he doesn't disappear again. Every time Sasuke walks into the room, I'm scared that he's going to be someone different than he was when he walked out. It's driving me crazy. And yet, he's so much better now, and it makes me really happy. That's why there's this other side of me that wants to bring him with me everywhere, to show him off and make everyone else see how amazing he is. Either way, I'm probably just being selfish."

Gaara shook his head slowly, looking at his friend with serious eyes. "I don't think that the desire to be close to someone important to you is ever selfish."

"Honestly, I don't think my intentions are as pure as that." Naruto admitted, laughing awkwardly. "The more I think about it, the more I think that as soon as his parole is over, I should just let him go."

Gaara leaned back on the palms of his hands, feeling the familiar sensation of soft sand shifting between his fingers. The night sky above them was completely devoid of clouds; the stars burning brightly in the infinite darkness.

"I am glad that Sasuke has found his way back from the dark." The Kazekage said softly. "I suspect that just like me, he was saved by the light within you. That's why I think that, no matter what your wish for the future may be; Sasuke will surely want to stay by your side. Allow him to make his own choices, Naruto. From what I have seen, it appears that Sasuke has spent his entire life being controlled. You will set yourself apart from everyone else if you allow him to live his life as he pleases."

Naruto was silent. He would not voice his fear that, if he was given the choice, Sasuke would leave him behind. Although he wouldn't admit it, Naruto feared the day when Sasuke was well enough to live without his help.

He glanced up when Gaara continued speaking. "Perhaps I am biased, since I'm your friend, but it's my firm belief that you deserve every happiness in life. Pursue your dreams, Naruto, no matter what they may be."

* * *

><p>The stillness of early evening was suddenly disrupted by a flock of birds on the horizon, startled from their roosts and rising quickly in a noisy and confused hoard. Up on the aging stone wall which surrounded the outpost, the sensory-ninja of the team on guard duty straightened up suddenly. The rest of his team glanced over at him curiously before following his gaze towards the south.<p>

"What's the matter, Tetsu-chan?" One of them called. "Can you sense something?"

Tetsuya shook his head, his icy green eyes drifting shut as he focused his attention. "There's definitely some sort of disturbance, but I can't pick up any enemy chakras."

"Isn't that the direction that Arrow's group went?" Their team captain asked, walking over to stand beside the sensory-ninja. "He's famous for his deadly long-range attacks. Even if someone did attack them, there's nothing for us to worry about."

Tetsuya Kou's eyes flashed open suddenly, the colour draining from his cheeks. "Go and inform the leader immediately!" He exclaimed, beads of sweat appearing on his brow. "Two chakras that are easily Kage level just appeared, and they're heading this way quickly!"

"Shit!" The captain cursed, rushing off in the direction of the main building. Another member of the team disappeared into one of the watch towers. Within minutes, the alarm which signified an enemy attack was blaring across the desert, and the base came alive with activity as the members of the faction rushed to their posts.

As soon as everyone had reached their position, an eerie stillness fell over the base, disrupted only by the shrill chiming of the alarm. The rebels waited breathlessly, their eyes scouring the horizon as the sun continued to rapidly set.

Tetsuya glanced over his shoulder as his captain returned, landing on the ancient stones with shaking limbs. "Where's the leader?" The sensory-ninja asked.

The captain shook his head, his face completely drained of colour. "He wasn't there." He responded, his voice quivering. "The commander vanished."

"They're here!" Someone suddenly yelled from down the wall.

The breathless silence which followed was disrupted by a deep and distant rumbling, powerful enough to make the stones beneath their feet vibrate. Before their eyes, a tsunami of sand rose up out the desert like an enormous snake, bearing down on them at a terrifying pace. Without slowing, the wall of sand crashed against the fortress, crushing the ancient stone and the bodies of the ninja on the walls. The sand didn't slow down as it wove its way through the base, the twisting fingers chasing down the fleeing ninja and crushing them ruthlessly.

A pair of sandaled feet landed on the crumbling stone wall, stepping over the strewn bodies. Gaara and Naruto looked down at the scene grimly, their cloaks flapping wildly in the sand-filled currents of air.

"Okay," Naruto said in a tired, hushed voice. "I'm going in."

After weaving a familiar hand sign, two clones burst into life beside him. The three identical, yellow-eyed Sages jumped into the fray, clearing a deadly path through the teams of ninja that banded together to stop him.

Gaara watched the blonds progress from his heightened vantage point, his eyes pinched against the sorrow in his chest. The sound of pained and dying screams reached him as he directed the sand, crushing everything in his path.

Naruto released his clones as he smashed down the heavy wooden doors which lead into the main building of the old fortress. He easily avoided the expected surprise attack that awaited him in the other side of the door, ignoring the explosion of the rigged kunai as they landed behind him. In a flash of movement too fast for the two guards to follow, Naruto appeared between them. He grabbed them each by the throat, slamming them down onto the stone steps with ruthless strength.

As he carved a crimson path up the stairs, Naruto's own voice echoed in his memory. As they had discussed strategy by the fire, a sudden thought had struck the blond.

"What about the Kou?" He had inquired seriously. "Do I kill them as well?"

"It's necessary." Gaara had responded, tilting his head to express his confusion.

Naruto rubbed at the nape of his neck. "No, it's – the thing is that not all of them are real Kou. Some of them are just innocent people that they're possessing."

The Kazekage sighed. "I'm aware of that, but my answer remains the same. According to Sasuke-kun, if the body they are controlling dies while they are still inside of it, than the Kou will also die. I dislike the idea of sacrificing innocents as much as you do, but in this situation we don't have much choice. If we allow the Kou to escape, then they will simply find a new victim."

"_I don't like this." _Naruto thought as his kunai flashed, blurs of steel cutting off a plea for mercy and causing crimson to bloom on the cold stone floor. _"I don't like any of this. None of these guys are strong enough to pose any sort of threat to either Gaara or myself. And yet, here I am massacring them because of those goddamn, mother-fucking Kou."_

"Fuck!" Naruto yelled, his frustration tearing out of him in an animalistic growl.

With one final slash of his blades, the fortress fell utterly silent. However, Naruto's pace didn't slow as he stormed through the hallways on silent feet, the fabric of his clothes rustling in the rush of air. He marched towards the doorway that the fallen shinobi had been guarding, bracing himself for the coming confrontation with the leader.

However, when he had smashed down the door and burst into the room beyond, he was met with only silence. His eyes transitioned from yellow to blue as they raked over the empty room, lingering on the desk, where a cup of tea was still steaming.

His job long since completed, Gaara stood with his arms crossed, looking out over the darkening sand. He was just considering going to look for his partner when the sound of light footsteps caught his attention. Naruto was storming towards him, bloodstained and dirty. But it was the expression on his face that captured Gaara's attention.

He looked like an angel, both beautiful and terrifying, furiously dragging himself out of the depths of hell.

Naruto's voice boomed in the silence, seething with barely suppressed rage. "He wasn't even there." He said as he stopped beside the Kazekage. "Their leader ran for it. He left them all here to die."

Gaara didn't say a word. He knew that sort of cowardly abandonment went against every single one of Naruto's moral codes. You never left a comrade behind. It was that simple.

And yet, as the chill of the silent battlefield crept up their backs, the weight of the rebel leader's betrayal slammed down on them. Gaara wondered if the dead felt as much disgust towards their leader as he did. The stars blinked above them as the temperature plummeted.

Naruto inhaled deeply.

"Let's go." He muttered. "I want to go home."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

><p>The following morning, Naruto returned the Kazekage to his people. Civilians and shinobi alike crowded the protective walls of the village, cheering as the pair appeared over the horizon. Cheering because of their Kazekage's swift and safe return. Cheering because their enemies had been eliminated.<p>

They cheered with loud and triumphant voices. They had not seen the terror in the eyes of misguided men as they called out for their gods in the darkness, reaching out to the blond-haired angel that flashed in their vision, praying to be saved. Their last breaths slipped out of their lungs like steam in winter winds.

Their gods had turned away from their requests. No angels had come to save them.

Gaara almost wished they had.

Naruto did not return with Gaara to Sunagakure. His heart was too burdened with the darkness of the night to accept praise from the people of the Sand. Instead, he clapped his friend firmly on the shoulder, chasing a smile onto his face for the briefest moment.

The chorus of raised voices dimmed slightly, clapping hands growing still. The crowd watched as their leader slid to a stop, his head turned to the east, staring at the place where the blond Uzumaki had been mere seconds before.

They called him the Sage of Jinchuuriki: the Child of Prophecy destined to bring peace to the world. To the average person, Naruto Uzumaki was akin to the gods, a being who existed far beyond their reach. The world he lived in was mysterious and distant, just like the man himself had become.

Gaara's eyes slipped shut as he fought to control the burning sensation blooming within them. The void which Naruto left in his absence was cold and heavy. The Kazekage's shoulders slumped under the weight of it. The people, too, seemed to feel this weight in the atmosphere around Gaara as he walked through the path they made for him. Without a word, he made his way to his quarters.

Neither the Kazekage, nor Naruto, ever fully reported the events of that night. It remained a silent scar in their memories, lingering as a sad undertone in each of their reunions for years afterwards.

Frustration fueled Naruto's steps as he made his way through the trees on swift and silent feet. It had been days since he had last slept, and exhaustion was creeping into his mind. And yet, he did not allow himself to rest, his desire to return to his own village and escape the nightmare he had endured the night before pushing him endlessly forwards.

He had acted perfectly, doing what was his duty as both a shinobi and as one in a position of responsibility. A ninja must never show their emotions. A leader must do what is best for their people.

Ruthless, cunning, swift. Execute the mission. Take care of the enemy.

Hot, angry tears slid from Naruto's eyes, getting caught and whisked away by the air rushing past. His steps faltered, and Naruto allowed himself to fall down to the forest floor. His legs trembled with exhaustion as he walked over to the smooth bark of the nearest tree, leaning against it as he inhaled deeply in a failing attempt to calm himself.

"_I didn't become strong so that I could massacre anyone who opposed me." _He thought, his watery gaze drifting up through the tangled branches.

"_Why did you become strong then?" _Kurama asked suddenly, his blood red eyes slipping open.

"_To protect the things that are important to me." _Naruto replied, the endless blue of the sky mirrored in his eyes.

A low growl rumbled in the giant fox's chest. _"Then I don't see what the problem is. You protected a lot more people than you killed. You did your duty."_

Naruto sunk down against the tree, leaning his forehead against his knees. He had lived with the Nine-Tailed Fox long enough to know that trying to describe the finer details of human emotion was pointless. Since Kurama had existed solely for the purpose of destruction, fueled by the power of hatred; it was impossible for him to understand how it felt when a dying enemy, their mind hazy in the moments before death, called out to you to save them.

It was impossible to describe the gut wrenching agony one felt as they stared into the eyes of a dying man who was reaching for them desperately, calling them an angel.

"_Angel. Angel, save me. Help me."_

"Dammit!" Naruto yelled, clasping his hands over his ears as if he could block out the voice that echoed in his memory. "Dammit dammit dammit!"

"_Naruto!" _He heard Kurama exclaim, concern in his voice.

The blond ignored him, staring ahead blankly at the silent forest. He felt as lonely and vulnerable as a lost child, panic rising in his throat.

"_Mom, Dad," _He thought as he slowly began to rock himself, inhaling deeply. _"Nobody told me it would be like this."_

The forest stood by quietly as Naruto's heavy breathing eventually slowed. The violent trembling which shook his frame came to a stop, bit by bit. Having regained control of his body, Naruto lifted up his head, wiping the dampness away from his eyes. Just as he had always done, Naruto picked himself up and started moving forward again. He concealed the pain deep within himself, revealed only by the quiet sadness that lingered in the depths of his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, he held up the two forefingers on his right hand. He felt the tug at his already diminished chakra supply as he released the clone that had been guarding Sasuke in his absence. Naruto blinked in surprise, a small smile creeping onto his lips as he jumped back up into the branches. He reviewed the memories of his clone, almost sensing the warmth of Sasuke's back pressed against his own.

"_Keep it together. There's someone waiting for me. I have a place to return to."_

He absorbed natural chakra as he raced through the trees, picking up speed as the air grew steadily colder. By noon, he was fighting against ice and snow, channelling chakra into his feet to keep from slipping on the branches. The sun meandered slowly through the pale blue winter sky, giving off little warmth as it tracked Naruto's progress.

The sun had long since set when Naruto landed in a puff of wind and snow a few metres away from the main gate of Konoha. It had only been five days, but he felt like he'd been gone for months. Naruto closed the final distance between himself and the village on cat-like feet, passing through the gate without a sound.

Kotetsu, who had been reading a magazine under a dim light with a bored expression, glanced up. Naruto watched the Jounins eyes widen as they swept over his bloodied clothing.

"Woah, hey Naruto!" He called out, leaping over the wooden desk. "That's not your blood, is it? I was told that you were just delivering confidential information?"

Naruto managed a smile. He settled for an evasive response, his eyes trained towards the gleaming, distant lights of the Hokage's mansion. "Something came up."

Without a backwards glance he strode off down the street, waving over his shoulder to the Jounin. He was grateful for the time of day as he made his way through the empty streets without seeing another familiar face. Before long, his feet met the steps which led up to the Hokage's mansion. With every step he took, he could feel his heart getting heavier.

The next few hours were going to be rather unpleasant.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru's fingers reached reflexively for the kunai near his futon as he bolted upright, his hair splayed around his face in a tangled mess. Barely a second later, a shadowy figure extracted itself from the darkness of his bedroom. Immediately recognizing moon-like orbs gleaming from the depths of a bird inspired mask, Shikamaru relaxed with a sigh.<p>

"Dammit, Hyūga," Shikamaru grumbled. "Can't you just knock like a normal person?"

"No." Neji said as he reached up to slip off his mask, a pale slant of moonlight falling over his regal features. "You wake up much more quickly when you sense a threat."

"Tch, bastard." Shikamaru muttered as he retied his hair, combing his fingers through the ink black strands. "I assume you have a reason for sneaking into my room then?"

Neji watched his hands and they slid through the thin strands of his hair. He swallowed before looking away. "Naruto has returned."

Shikamaru allowed his hands to fall into his lap, his ponytail secured. He raised an eyebrow. "Alright…can't I just go talk to him tomorrow?"

Neji sighed as he walked over to the door, sliding it open. "Read the situation, Nara." He scolded. "The mission developed as it went. Naruto has returned, and he is covered in blood."

"Shit!" Shikamaru exclaimed, tossing off his sheets as he scrambled to his feet. He almost tripped as he tugged on his pants, pulling his black turtleneck over his spiky hair as he stumbled over to the door.

"Where is he now?" He asked as he bent down to slip on his sandals.

"In Tsunade-sama's office." Neji replied, stepping out of Shikamaru's way. "They're both requesting your presence immediately. I was sent here to retrieve you."

Neji led the way. They cut through the paths of the Nara forest, eventually slipping out of the trees and taking to the snowy rooftops. They were silent as they made their way towards the Hokage's residence, an ominous mood already settling over them.

The halls were empty and silent as Neji and Shikamaru walked swiftly through them. Even as they approached the Hokage's office, it was only the sound of their footsteps and the rustle of their clothing that disrupted the silence. Without pausing, Neji tapped his gloved knuckles on the heavy wooden door.

"Come in."

It took a moment for Tsunade to reply, and when she did, her tone was strange. The two shinobi slipped into the room warily, the door closing softly behind them.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk, her fingers laced together in front of her mouth. The corners of her amber eyes were pinched as she smiled at them. They bowed to her in unison before straightening, their eyes drifting past her to the man who was sitting on the windowsill.

His blood-red cloak fluttered in the cold breeze that drifted in through the window, his hair dancing around his face as his breath fluttered like smoke out into the night. He was completely covered in dark splotches of blood.

Shikamaru stepped forward, frowning. "Naruto, please tell me that blood isn't yours."

Naruto laughed tiredly, his head leaning against the windowsill as he continued to look out over the sleeping village. "Of course not." He replied.

Shikamaru sighed in relief. "Well, that's good. But obviously something happened outside the planned mission. Feel like filling me in?"

"Nara." Tsunade cut in, her tone so harsh that Shikamaru flinched as if he'd been struck. "Have you made any progress on the strategy regarding the Kou Clan?"

Shikamaru blink in surprise. "Not really, Tsunade-sama. It's only been a few days."

Tsunade's thin eyebrows twitched into a frown. "Then double the effort!" She exclaimed, slamming her open palm down on the top of her desk. "While you're at it, put as many resources as you can into tracking down the leaders of these rebelling groups. I will not tolerate these thugs any longer!"

Realization struck both Shikamaru and Neji simultaneously, their wide-eyed gazes flickering over to the bloodied Jinchuuriki. Sensing their scrutiny, Naruto finally turned his head to acknowledge them.

"Gaara and I took out a group that had taken control of one of Sunagakure's outposts. They were cutting off the supplies to the village as well as raiding the bordering countries." He said, loosely explaining the situation. "It seems that the Kou were heavily involved in the whole thing."

His voice trailed off as he diverted his gaze once more, a dangerous undertone taking root in his voice. "I'm sorry, but I was unable to capture their leader. He abandoned the fortress before I could get to him."

"Exactly." Tsunade said after a moment of heavy silence, her voice wavering slightly. "These people are the type who cut and run when things get dangerous, allowing their followers to die! Nara, figure out a way for us to detect and counter the Kou!"

Shikamaru sighed, rubbing at his temple. "Tsunade-sama, I can't just pull an answer out of nowhere. As far as I can tell, there's no way to detect when a person is under the control of the Kou, and because of that I have no idea how we're supposed to counter them!"

"Are you serious?" Naruto cut in, his head swivelling around. The other three ninja glanced at each other in confusion at the look of disbelief in Naruto's eyes. Recognizing that no one was following his thoughts, he sighed, slipping down from the windowsill to stand on the roof outside.

"I thought you were supposed to be a genius, Shikamaru." He teased as he leaned his elbows against the frame of the window. "Weren't you paying attention to what Sasuke was saying the other day?"

Shikamaru frowned, irritated by Naruto's blatant provocation. "Of course I was." He replied defensively.

Naruto smiled, finally calming down in the familiar company. "Sasuke thinks that part of the possession process relies heavily on genjutsu," He continued. "Which basically means that anyone with a sharingan can see through it."

Neji was the first to recover from the shock of this sudden statement. "But, Kakashi-sensei -" He began.

"Only fought clones and substitutions, and neither of those jutsu are sensitive enough to reveal a genjutsu placed on the original body." Naruto said, cutting him off. "If you want anyone to help you with this investigation, Shikamaru, I suggest that you get a hold of Kakashi-sensei."

Having relayed all the information he had intended to, Naruto deemed it a fitting time to leave. He turned, waving over his shoulder.

"Well, goodnight then." He called to them before vanishing in a flash of yellow and red.

"Wait, Naruto!" Shikamaru called, reaching out to the place where the blond had been. "That bastard, I need more information than that!"

"Nara!" Tsunade said firmly, standing up behind her desk. "Let him go. This last mission really took its toll on him. He wouldn't even tell me all the details."

The Hokage put her hands on her hips as she turned to look out at the village. Neji and Shikamaru watched her reflection in the dark glass, trying to gage her mood from her expression. Her eyebrows were still knitted together in a frown, but her eyes were pinched with sadness.

"In one way, Naruto and Sasuke are exactly the same," She continued, her voice soft. "Neither of them are heartless enough to forget the dead."

* * *

><p>The silence of the night was suddenly disturbed by a gust of wind. The naked, skeletal branches of the trees grated against one another, sending a rain of powdery snow drifting to the ground. The end of Naruto's cloak snapped sharply in the breeze as he glanced up and down the silent street. Seeing no one else on the road, his eyes strayed towards the coldly shining moon. The blond inhaled deeply before passing under the archway and up the garden path which led to the front door of his house.<p>

"I'm home." He said softly as he shut the door, turning to glance down the quiet hall.

Naruto kicked off his sandals, padding down the hall in the direction of the living room, where a dim light was casting long shadows across the floor. He rounded the corner slowly, only to stop in a sudden jerk, his eyes widening. Sasuke was fast asleep on the long black couch, his bangs fluttering in the gentle breeze of his breath. But it wasn't the sight of Sasuke's sleeping form that caused a ball of heat to explode up from Naruto's chest, making its way onto his features in the form of a blushing smile.

It was the old, orange jacket which was draped across Sasuke's thin frame like a blanket.

On quick and silent feet, Naruto closed the space between them. He knelt down beside the couch, unable to keep the smile off his face as he brushed his slightly calloused fingers across Sasuke's pale cheek.

"Weren't you the one who told me not to sleep on the couch?" He whispered.

As carefully as he could, Naruto slipped one arm under Sasuke's shoulders and the other around the back of his thighs. With an ease that was almost embarrassing, he lifted the sleeping ninja into his arms. Sasuke's head lolled on his shoulder, his warm breath fanning softly across Naruto's neck. Leaning his cheek on the top of Sasuke's head, Naruto carried his sleeping cargo to his bedroom. He slid the door open with his foot, turning sideways to avoid hitting the doorframe.

Crossing the moonlit room, Naruto lay Sasuke down carefully in his mussed sheets. He sat down on the bed beside him, caressing his soft black bangs away from his face.

It was then that Sasuke awoke.

He was woken by the heat. Not by the shift of his body or by the gentle touch that glided over his cheekbone. He was woken by the warmth that was ever so slowly burning through his clothing. Even through the fuzziness of sleep which clouded his mind, Sasuke immediately recognized that warmth. He reached up the catch Naruto's hand in his own, pulling it away from his face to clasp it against his chest: his racing heart.

"Sorry," Naruto whispered, his husky voice rich in the darkness. "Did I wake you?"

Sasuke could smell the dirt and the blood on Naruto's clothes, but he didn't care. It chased away the cold scent of winter and the grey atmosphere that existed within these walls when they did not contain him. A clone was nothing compared to the real thing: a pale imitation that served no justice to the vibrancy of the original.

"_I missed you so much."_

Sasuke kept his eyes closed, feeling the shift of mattress and the rustle of sheets as the blond lay himself down. Naruto pressed his chest against Sasuke's back, ignoring the jutting shoulder blades and the coolness of his skin. Just from this simple contact, Sasuke could feel Naruto's power pulsating and raging just below the surface of his skin, barely contained by a cage of sinew and bone. It terrified him, but it was an addictive thrill. He felt slightly lightheaded in such close proximity to that power. He pulled Naruto's strong arm tighter around his thin chest, abandoning his pride just long enough to admit to himself that he wanted to belong there. Wanted to be shackled within the walls these arms created, claimed and held there. He desired it desperately.

Naruto obliged. Smoothly, he rolled Sasuke into his arms, pulling him on top of his broad chest. Sasuke met him eagerly, brushing their lips together in a slow and controlled motion that was completely at odds with the racing of his heart. He was almost certain that the frantic muscle would explode right out of his chest, but he no longer cared. Naruto could have his heart; he could rip it out of him with his bare hands.

Sasuke would offer it to him freely. He would offer him anything. Everything.

He cradled Naruto's head between his slender hands, weaving his fingers into hair as brightly gold as summer sunshine. He searched those endless blue eyes, knowing them so well and yet not at all. It's a strangely humbling feeling, to look upon the person within your arms and understand that you can never have them; to glance into their eyes and see something wild and proud and utterly free.

But Sasuke continued to peer into those vibrant eyes, searching for traces of an old pain. Searching for traces of the bright, carefree boy who he used to know. Sasuke hadn't realized how afraid he was of losing that boy until now.

As soon as a large, warm hand slipped to the back of his neck however, the image of the smiling boy disappeared immediately. Instead, Sasuke stared down at the Naruto he knew now; his eyes shuttered, his hair splayed out around him like a halo of molten gold. He was stunning.

Sasuke needed his skin, wanted to mark every moment of it with his mouth and feel the strong pulse of life beneath it. He trailed his lips and tongue and teeth over jawline and throat, exposing nerves and flushed skin hiding beneath the high collar of Naruto's green vest. Impatiently, he tore away the blood red cloak and the forest green vest and the charcoal black undershirt.

He sat up, one leg on either side of Naruto's torso, staring down at the body washed pale by the moonlight. Not for the first time, he was struck breathless as his gaze raked unsubtly over the rise and fall of muscle, small mountains and valleys that formed a landscape of strength. Naruto seemed crafted from marble, or perhaps from the moonlight itself. Sasuke traced his fingers over the coiling mark on Naruto's lean stomach. It was the symbol of his pain: the symbol of his power.

He leaned down to place a kiss on that symbol, a chill rising on his skin when he heard a soft rush of air slipping between Naruto's lips. Sasuke's eyes flicked upwards, catching those blue eyes with his own dark ones.

Even though his body was hot and sensitive beneath Sasuke's hands, Naruto's eyes were distant: distracted. Sasuke might have been mad, but he was reminded of the smell of blood on the blonds clothing as he watched the ghosts of last breaths chasing around Naruto's glazed eyes.

If you asked for Sasuke's opinion, he'd tell you that Naruto had saved the world enough already. He had put effort and pain into preserving lives that Sasuke considered meaningless. Sasuke almost wished he would stop, but that was just his selfishness speaking. Naruto was not a selfish being; he could never avert his eyes from the suffering of the world. It would go against his very nature.

So instead of being angry, Sasuke leaned down until they were chest-to-chest, engaging Naruto's tongue in a slow and sensual dance that eventually had them tearing apart in desperate need of oxygen. Just in case that wasn't enough to get his attention, Sasuke laced his fingers into Naruto's hair once more, holding him possessively within his thin arms.

"Hey, dobe." He said softly, the corners of his lips quirking upwards. "Be here, now."

He watched as the present chased the phantoms from Naruto's honest eyes. With an apologetic smile, Naruto pulled their lips together once more, adding fuel to the fire that was already burning between them. He tucked his nimble fingers beneath Sasuke's shirt, his warm and battle-calloused fingers chasing shivers up Sasuke's spine.

Sasuke felt suddenly self-conscious as his shirt was pulled over his head. In the absence of his chakra, his body had become thin and delicate – a far cry from the lithely muscular frame he had possessed a year ago. But his fears immediately evaporated at the look on Naruto's face: wide eyed and blushing. He brushed his hands over Sasuke's porcelain skin with an almost reverent delicacy, his eyes burning in the moonlight.

Sasuke grit his teeth, his body trembling expectantly. The strength of his desire, his need, was already making his breathing heavy. But just when he thought he couldn't be any more aroused than he already was, Naruto said his name.

"Sasuke."

There was fire attached to every syllable of Naruto's voice as it shattered the silence, chasing away whatever doubt may have existed between them. It hung around them like smoke, charging their limbs with burning need. Sasuke could hear the confession in Naruto's voice; in every moment of his breath and every sensitive nerve under his skin.

"_I want you."_

Naruto sat up, pulling their lips together roughly. Sasuke wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist, his hands clinging to broad shoulders as he pulled himself as close as possible to that intensely warm body. Naruto laughed softly against his lips, obviously pleased about Sasuke's enthusiasm. He ran his blunt nails down the pale skin of Sasuke's back, pulling away from the kiss as the raven-haired ninja arched his back with a shiver. Naruto's lips attacked his exposed throat, chasing a moan out of Sasuke's lungs as his teeth scraped across sensitive nerves.

Sasuke's body responded instinctively. His hips rolled forward, grinding them against each other in a rough, sensual motion. A growl rattled out of Naruto's throat, vibrating against the sensitive skin on Sasuke's neck.

In a heartbeat, Sasuke found himself on his back, staring into burning blue eyes. Sasuke often forgot that Naruto was a Jinchuuriki. After watching him carry out daily activities so normally, it was fairly easy to forget. However, as Sasuke gaped at Naruto's face, he found himself extremely aware that the blond had an animal, or to be more specific, a giant fiery demon inside of him. Normally, Naruto was quite adept at controlling the Nine-Tails' influence, but in this particular situation, it seemed like the instincts of the beast were fueling fire into Naruto's veins.

He attacked Sasuke's skin, exploring his torso with an intoxicating combination of gentle kisses and heated scrapes of his teeth. His mouth curved up in a smile at the sound of Sasuke's laboured breathing, his strong hands holding him firmly in place as he squirmed. Naruto traced his tongue along Sasuke's sharply exposed hip bone, stopping to mark the sensitive skin just above the waist of Sasuke's pants.

"_Fuck." _Sasuke gasped, the throaty moan escaping his chest as his hips bucked upwards reflexively.

Naruto held him down firmly, denying him the friction that his body obviously craved. Instead, the blond made a show of unbuttoning Sasuke's pants, never once breaking eye contact as he slowly slid them down his legs. With Sasuke now fully exposed, Naruto leaned down again, watching with amazement as his touches chased colour into Sasuke's normally pale skin.

Nerves fluttered in Naruto's stomach as Sasuke laced his fingers into his hair, tugging gently to guide their lips together once more. Naruto allowed his weight to sink down onto the dark-haired ninja, their hips pressed together heavily. For a few moments they simply lay in this intimate tangle of limbs and sheets, their gazes meshed.

Sasuke could see Naruto's exhaustion. It ran so deeply within him, that Sasuke wondered how his idiot-blond was even managing to stay awake. With fingers as pale and gentle as the shafts of moonlight streaming in through the window, Sasuke untied Naruto's headband. He smiled when blue eyes peered at him questioningly from behind the fall of messy blond bangs.

"You don't have to be a hero for me." He said in a low murmur as he brushed Naruto's bangs away from his face. Craning his neck upwards, he placed a kiss on the tip of Naruto's nose.

The tenderness of the gesture made Naruto blush. Sasuke tightened the grip of his thighs around Naruto's waist, grinding their hips hard enough to chase a gasp out of them both. He pressed his shoulder into Naruto's chest, smiling when the blond read the intent of the gesture and rolled them both, so that Sasuke was above him again.

Their torsos still pressed tightly together, Sasuke guided the rhythm of their grinding hips.

"You told me not to mistake your strength for my own," Sasuke managed to say between heavy breaths. "But that was never what I intended."

He reached down between their bodies, gripping Naruto's heated crotch through his pants. Despite the lustful heat in Naruto's eyes, his breath came out softly, his expression contently peaceful. He cradled Sasuke's flushed cheeks in his hands, watching him as if he were the post precious thing in the world.

That gaze rubbed against every single one of Sasuke's nerves, causing the burning tension in his stomach to double in intensity. He watched with gasping breaths as Naruto captured his free hand, kissing each of the slender digits before every so softly slipping the fore and index fingers between his lips. He bit down on them gently before running his tongue over the tips of the slender appendages, enjoying Sasuke's flustered reaction.

"What was your intention then?" Naruto asked. His voice was smoke and heat in the darkness, seeping into Sasuke's pores and intoxicating him like a drug.

Before Sasuke could answer, Naruto ground their hips together harder, the friction adding to the desperation of their need. Sasuke resisted the urge to throw his head back, though a throaty gasp escaped his lips. His arms shook with the effort of holding himself up as he met the rhythm of Naruto's slow grind, feeling the solid heat of the blonde's shaft against his own.

"Wind makes fire more powerful," Sasuke panted, a sheen of sweat breaking out across his skin. "You aren't the source of my power, but you are the reason for it."

Simultaneously, the pair stopped moving, their gazes and heavy breaths intricately tangled.

"I want to become strong again so that I can stand by your side, as an equal." Sasuke whispered.

Like warm sunlight breaking through thick clouds, a smile eased itself onto Naruto's lips. His beauty broke upon Sasuke like waves, washing over his sins and his faults to leave him raw and exposed. He returned the smile desperately, vulnerably.

Naruto's arms wrapped around him, pulling Sasuke down so that his head was resting on his muscular chest. "So basically," Naruto said, planting a kiss into Sasuke's feather-soft hair. "You're totally in love with me."

Sasuke laughed lightly, breathlessly. "You wish, dobe."

"I'll take that as a yes." Naruto said. His fingers traced Sasuke's gentle jawline, gripping his chin.

Sasuke glanced up, his swollen lips parted. Naruto held him in this way, between arms strong enough to hold the world, as they rocked one another into bliss. Sasuke's mind was blank as heat exploded between them, their release hitting them almost simultaneously. Even as he rode out the intoxicating waves of orgasm, Sasuke's mind was filled with only one thing.

Naruto's eyes. Those endlessly blue, benevolently beautiful eyes. Haunted and powerful, with a silent sadness dancing deep within them.

These were the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha's Guardian.

These were the eyes that chased him into dreams, as stillness settled over their still-tangled bodies. Outside the window, the moon continued to travel silently across the dark sky, its light causing the shadows of the trees to shift across the snow.

Wrapped tightly in the warmth of sheets, comfortably in each other's arms, the Moon and his Guardian slept on in peace.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

><p>The warm light of morning crept through the window, illuminating the comfortable silence of a room still lingering in the stillness of rest. Naruto lay with his back to the light and to Sasuke, the sheets low around his waist.<p>

At some point through his wanderings between dreams and wakefulness, Sasuke's obsidian eyes had slipped open. His gaze immediately fell over the sleeping blond, the sun gleaming warmly in his hair and on his tanned skin. The brightness of the sunlight made the pale scars on Naruto's strong back stand out in vivid contrast to the rest of his skin.

Sasuke's fingers ghosted over every scar as he attempted to commit their shape and location to memory. He wanted to know how each mark had appeared on Naruto's body. He wanted to know how much the wound had hurt, and how long it had taken to heal. He wanted to know if any of these old scars still ached, from time to time.

This was the part of Naruto that Sasuke desired to possess. He wanted Naruto in the moments between every beat of his heart, in the seconds between inhale and exhale. He wanted the parts of him that no one else was allowed to see; the parts which were soft and vulnerable and fleeting.

He pressed his palm over one of the several star-like scars which marred Naruto's body; the places where he had been impaled in his fight against Pein. As Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling Naruto's warmth beneath his hands, he wondered how long it would be before these scars had completely faded from sight. Even if Naruto's body forgot these old hurts, Sasuke was determined to remember. He would recall the pain of every faded wound as if they were his own, to keep himself from taking advantage of the Jinchuuriki's power. He was determined to regain his strength, to prevent more scars from dotting the landscape of Naruto's body.

Beneath his confidence and his untouchable aura, Naruto Uzumaki was still a man of flesh and bone, after all. There would be moments when even he needed to be saved. Sasuke was confident that someday, he would be able to compensate for any weaknesses the blond might have.

A fluttering sigh danced between Naruto's lips, the breathy sound catching Sasuke's attention.

"You're scheming." Naruto muttered sleepily. "It is _way _too early for you to be scheming."

Sasuke laughed softly, leaning on his elbow as he angled his torso towards the blond. Naruto turned his head towards him with a content hum, making it easier for Sasuke to place a kiss on the sharp slant of his cheekbone.

"I'm not scheming, dobe." Sasuke whispered, his lips now brushing against Naruto's temple. "Just thinking."

"Thinking." Naruto repeated as he rolled over, flumping down on Sasuke's torso and using him as a pillow. He pressed a kiss on Sasuke's pale chest, his breath fanning across the sensitive skin.

"Yeah."

Sasuke smiled as he combed his fingers through blond strands, easing Naruto's bangs away from his face. Sighing contently, Naruto listened to the beating of Sasuke's heart while his calloused fingers traced across the soft ridges of his ribcage. Each rib was as delicate and ivory-white as the keys of a piano, humming expectantly under Naruto's touch as if he was the pianist.

Their music was a harmony of heartbeats and heavy breaths.

Sasuke watched those fingers tracing over his bones, his skin prickling under the warm touch. He continued to comb his fingers through Naruto's messy hair, smoothing the unruly strands until they were shiny in the light.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?"

The Jinchuuriki glanced up at the sudden question. Sasuke's voice had lulled gently, easing the question onto Naruto without seeming forced or demanding.

Sasuke watched, patiently, as the memory of moonlit sand and crimson flashed across Naruto's eyes. The hand which had been stroking Sasuke's skin balled into a fist. Naruto shifted his position slightly, resting his chin on his fist so that he was looking at Sasuke.

"I -" Naruto began, before abruptly cutting himself off. He inhaled deeply as pain pinched the corners of his eyes, his eyebrows meeting in a frown. "I didn't have any other choice. None of them were willing to talk to us, let alone surrender. The Kou were behind it, as well. So I…we, Gaara and I…we destroyed them."

The warmth of the sunlight seemed to cool in the heavy silence that followed. Naruto allowed his eyelids to slip closed, unwilling to look Sasuke in the eye as guilt shot pain directly into his heart.

This vague information was enough to give the raven-haired ninja an idea of what had happened. But even so, Naruto had been in the business of killing since he was a young boy. And since most of his opponents were laughably weak compared to him, this sort of thing shouldn't have bothered him, in theory.

"_It must have happened again."_ Sasuke realized, his fingers growing still in Naruto's hair as his dark eyes widened.

Sasuke had seen it with his own eyes, when he and Naruto had joined forces at the end of the war. At one point, they had been forced to cut across the carnage of a battlefield in order to reach their destination. Surrounded by the ruined earth and the debris and the bodies, Naruto had shone pure and beautifully. The voices of the injured and dying called out to him; calling out to him as if he was their saviour, their guardian angel. Sasuke would never forget the look of horrified agony that had appeared on Naruto's face, when he realized that he was unable to save them.

"_I don't believe in angels."_

Or so Sasuke kept telling himself. But as his eyes traced the contours of high cheekbones, a strong jawline, and sensually full lips, he began to suspect that he was lying to himself. He couldn't help but smirk at the irony, as he realized that his whole existence lay within eyes as deeply blue and restless as tropical seas.

He swallowed audibly. "When I attacked the Kage Summit," Sasuke began, resuming the slow, soothing rake of his fingers through Naruto's hair. "I faced the Kazekage."

Naruto slipped his eyes open. This wasn't news to him, so he listened quietly as Sasuke continued.

"He wept for me then." He continued in a low voice. "Gaara wept for us both. He wouldn't ask you to do anything that he thought would make you unhappy, unless it was absolutely imperative."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed with a smile. "I know."

Sasuke returned the smile, his fingers slipping out of Naruto's hair to brush his thumb softly along his bottom lip, the memory of Naruto's pain chasing a frown onto his pale face. "I don't want to see you making that face ever again." He whispered.

Blue eyes softened as Naruto smiled sadly. "I know." He repeated.

The hours drifted by unnoticed by the young ninja, who spent the day safely within their warm fortress of sheets. They devoted themselves piously, memorizing every shift of muscle and contour of bone in the body of their partner; their figures flowing together with near perfect compatibility. The combination of their heavy breaths and racing heartbeats merged: a new track on their record. The chorus was Sasuke's voice, low and burning through heavy gasps. The lyrics were the words they whispered to one another between exchanges of heat and breath.

However, one word stood out above all the others; a word that laced promises into skin and lips and trembling bones. A word which, in its own way, somehow summarized all the things they were too proud to admit to each other.

"_Always."_

* * *

><p>The buzzing, angry sound of the streets drifted on the reeking air, the slight breeze whisking away the ash at the burning end of Shikamaru's cigarette. His team stood behind him like a pack of menacing phantoms, their dancing eyes gleaming in the flashing neon lights. A strong lead in Konoha's investigation of the Kou's raid, and the rumours that they were aided by spies from the rebellion, had led them here; to this putrid city far removed from the quiet streets of the Leaf.<p>

Shikamaru flicked his cigarette, raising one thin eyebrow. "Geez, how the hell did we wind up in a place like this?" He grumbled. "The snow doesn't even look like snow here. It's filthier than the scum that floats in the sewers."

This had once been a holy city of ornate temples, located only a few hours away from Konoha. It was an important landmark at a place where all the major roads in the country met, though its given name was now remembered only by the pages of history books. A haven for gangsters, mercenaries and rogue ninja, this place was a breeding ground for dangerous criminals and petty trouble makers. The city was known as Last Gate, a place for hopeless men who had sold their dreams to the devil.

"Seriously, why the _hell_ is a carpenter lurking around here?" Shikamaru griped, lighting up another cigarette.

Neji's low voice buzzed through the transmitter, which was hanging loosely on its wire from the stud in Shikamaru's ear. "Focus on the mission, Nara."

"What a drag." The strategist drawled, putting the small device into his ear properly. "Has the target made a move yet?"

"Nothing significant," Neji replied smoothly. "They still seem to be talking. Although I now have no doubt that he is one of the labourers currently employed in our village. We shall have to make sure that his employer is properly compensated, not only for the tip regarding his strange behaviour, but for the loss of a worker as well."

"You plan on taking him out, Hyūga?" Shikamaru asked, his tone darkening. He felt the shinobi behind him stiffen.

After a slight pause, Neji's voice cut through the airwaves. "He has made himself an enemy of the Leaf. I would prefer not to make our presence here known, however, if I must, my team and I will not hesitate to make a formal arrest."

Shikamaru sighed a lung full of dense smoke. "Ha, that sounds flashy. As long as you don't kill the guy before we get information out of him, then I don't give a damn what you do." He replied. "But let's hope it doesn't come to that. If this guy's boss really is in this city, then he'll probably hear about it and split before we can catch up to him."

A low hum of agreement was Neji's only response. Shikamaru let his hand fall away from the transmitter, his dark, tired eyes still scanning the street. He suddenly felt glad that he hadn't requested for Naruto to participate in this mission. Seeing a filthy city like this would probably only sadden him.

"_There are rats swarming all over the place."_

"Nara." Neji suddenly said. "Movement."

"Of what kind?"

Shikamaru let the butt of his cigarette slip between his gloved fingers, watching it fall down to the street.

"Chakra movement." Neji replied, the confusion obvious in his tone. "Evidently, this man was also making use of chakra seals. Though, I can't understand why – he hardly has enough chakra for it to be worth concealing. What I find most interesting, actually, is that the seal suddenly vanished."

Shikamaru frowned. "Does he seem aggravated or something? What about his pals?"

"Negative on both. The only thing that has changed is his chak – wait a minute! He's on the move." Neji suddenly said. Shikamaru could hear the sound of rushing air through his earpiece. "He's making a run for it! I will continue tracking him. Inform Sai immediately."

"Yeah yeah, Hyūga, I'm on it." Shikamaru replied, glancing over his shoulder at the four silent, darkly clad entities behind him. "Hey, Sai. Your Captain just told me the hunt is on."

Steady, dark eyes stared out from the holes in the cat-like mask, its details painted in a deep crimson red.

"Yes, sir." Sai replied.

The ANBU ninja dispersed immediately, their focus on the target as they raced away on the rooftops. Shikamaru sighed again, the screams of women drawing his attention to a street fight far below.

"Yeah, definitely glad I didn't trouble Naruto with this." He muttered, his eyes flashing across the blade of a gruesomely crafted knife, pulled out of some thugs pocket. "Ever since that mission to the Sand a couple weeks back, he's been more stressed than ever. Seeing this place would make him lose it for sure. It would be glowy fire demon all over this dump."

Neji allowed himself a soft exhale of laughter. "Your position, Nara?"

"The same," Shikamaru replied as he turned away from the street and the sound of screams, traipsing across the roof. "I have to make sure I stay in radio contact with both teams."

"I know that." Neji's voice whispered through the airwaves. "Nara, shouldn't you do something about that brawl? The screaming is a bother."

Shikamaru laughed, pulling another cigarette from his pack and slotting it between his lips. "Nope, I'm not interested in heroics. It's too troublesome." He said as he dug around for his lighter in his pockets.

"I can hear you smoking, Nara. Stop it." Neji said disapprovingly. "Sai and the others have found me. We will move in for the arrest. I will contact you again when I have information."

"Sure."

Shikamaru jumped from one roof to the other, wandering like a stray cat along the eaves. His unlit cigarette hanging from his lips, he shoved his hands in his pockets. Smirking, Shikamaru could feel his old cynicism coming back to him as he walked along. He couldn't help but wonder why Naruto so desperately desired to save the world. Why he bothered risking his life and his sanity to rescue people who wasted their lives, and probably wouldn't even remember his name.

The modern word was putrid. More and more cities were becoming like Last Gate: rotting from the core.

"Shikamaru."

He jumped in surprise at the low, nervous voice which suddenly crept through his transmitter. He mentally kicked himself for losing focus as he replied, "What's up, Captain Yamato?"

"Yes. I just received information from Sakura. It seems that the Elder Council meeting which was scheduled for today was cancelled, on account of one of the important members failing to show. There were no representatives there for him either. Apparently, the Hokage is furious. The Elder seems to be making a habit of skipping important dates. If you remember, he also failed to show up for Sasuke-kun's trial."

"The Elders name?"

"Yokozawa." Yamato replied in hushed tones. "I am beginning to share in your suspicions towards Lord Yokozawa's family."

Shikamaru laughed. "Is your team still in position? Don't make a move until I give the order."

"Yes."

As soon as the connection was cut off, Shikamaru growled in frustration. "Dammit, why are there such troublesome bastards everywhere?"

He took off running, heading towards the rest of his team as silently as a shadow.

* * *

><p>The temperature plummeted as evening settled in, the dark sky turbulent with dense clouds. Sensing an oncoming snowstorm, most of Last Gate's civilians had retreated indoors. The only people left on the streets were drunks and beggars, their blurry eyes peering down the alleys in their bleak world. They barely reacted as the man in workers coveralls sprinted past them, racing through to dark streets with chakra-fueled steps.<p>

The snow crunched under his feet, his breath billowing around him as his eyes darted from rooftop to rooftop, sensing the presence of his silent pursuers. He drew several shuriken into his gloved hands, slotting the aerial weapons between his fingers.

Not long ago, he had been enjoying a drink at the inn with several of his business partners, when the seal that had been concealing his chakra suddenly vanished. With his chakra came his awareness, and he had immediately sensed the presence of the ninja lurking in the rafters, directly above his head. Automatically, he had excused himself and left the bar, taking off down the nearest alleyway.

It hadn't taken long for them to find him.

As the man rounded a corner in the road, a curse tore out of his throat. A pair of curved throwing knives rigged with steel wire came twisting out of a side street, coiling around his legs. He grunted in pain as he fell heavily into the snow. The pseudo-carpenter twisted quickly and began tugging at the wires wrapped around his shins, nervous sweat making his palms slick.

He froze as a shiver rattled his frame. Ever so slowly, he turned his head, only to find himself face to face with the smiling cat mask of a crouching ANBU ninja.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed, rolling to create distance between them. With desperate hands he searched through the snow, hunting for the shuriken that had escaped from him when he fell.

His fingers met cold metal, and without hesitating he threw the weapon towards the masked ninja in a flurry of snow. The sharp clang of metal-on-metal echoed around the silent street, sparks flashing momentarily under the light of the neon signs. As the snow cleared, the man's eyes fell across the short sword in the ANBU's hand. Like a thread through the eye of a needle, the shuriken was still spinning around the blade of the sword.

"My, that was unexpected." The masked ninja said in a polite voice. A flick of his wrist sent the small weapon flying. "But it was also very stupid."

The man shivered at the sound of approaching footsteps. He head whipped from side to side as masked faces detached themselves from the darkness, seeming to float before the darkly clad bodies came into view.

"Excellent work, Sai." A deep, regal voice cut out through the darkness.

Sai inclined his head towards his Captain, who glided towards them on silent feet. Their prey's eyes widened in panic as he recognized the Captains chakra as the one he'd sensed in the bar. Before he could react, he was restrained from behind by one of the ANBU ninja, while two others approached to stand by like sentinels. Neji crouched down beside Sai, his eyes gleaming from within the holes of his mask.

A soft laugh slipped between his lips. "It took five minutes to catch him." The Captain said, "Perhaps it's time for us to increase our training regime."

"Should we take him to Ibiki-san, Captain?" Sai asked, grimacing at the idea of even more intensive training.

"No need." Neji said as he stood, standing before their captive. "I suspect that he will break very quickly."

To enforce the threat in his voice, glowing chakra appeared on the tips of Neji's gloved fingers.

The man struggled wildly against the ninja restraining him, his eyes bulging as panic took hold of him. "Spare me!" He cried out desperately. "I'm just a hired hand! I was ordered to pose as a construction worker!"

"Oh?" Neji said, his mane of smooth brown hair swaying as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "And why would you need to do that?"

"T-to try to establish a rebellion, sir." The man replied, still struggling.

"I see." Neji replied calmly. "And who, may I ask, is your benefactor?"

After a long moment of hesitation, the spy reluctantly responded. "Lord Yokozawa, sir."

Immediately, Neji's gloved fingers flew to his ear, pressing the button on his transmitter. "Nara," He said in a low voice. "Your theory was correct. Order the team on standby to move in for the arrest."

A low, irritated voice crackled through the earpiece. "Troublesome bastards. I'm making my way to your location now."

Shikamaru fiddled with the dials on his transmitter, tuning into the channel of communication that connected to the other team.

"Captain Yamato," He drawled. "You just got the okay to move in. Try not to kill anyone in the household, though. My ear will get chewed off if you do."

"Roger that, Shikamaru."

"Ah, by the way, don't tell them why they're being arrested. I'm interested to hear what they'll say." Shikamaru said with a grin.

He heard Yamato make a sharp noise of disapproval. "You're a bit of a sadist, Shikamaru-kun."

Yamato sighed at Shikamaru's chuckle, signalling to his team. As a unit, they began creeping towards the walled mansion, which had been utterly silent all day long. The wood-style ninja closed his eyes with a grimace, remembering Shikamaru's vague and rushed description of the mission.

At the time, he had appeared frazzled and utterly exhausted, his eyelids red and sore.

"All I need you to do is hang out in the bushes and watch the old guy's house." He had said as he shuffled through the stack of files in his arms. "There's usually a couple ANBU watching the place, but you'll be replacing them. If this lead turns out to be good, and we get the information we're looking for, I'll be asking you to move in and arrest the head of the house."

He had finally discovered the file he was seeking, handing the mission summary over to the Captain.

"I've assigned four people to you." He said, pointing to the paper. "Lee and Hinata will be entering the mansion with you, since they're skilled in close combat and the sneaky sort of stuff. Kiba and Tenten will be covering the outside, since they specialize in larger scale attacks. I know it's kind of a weird group, but with everyone so scattered on missions this is the best I can do. They're all members of the Konoha Eleven though, so you shouldn't have a problem with compatibility."

Shikamaru had dismissed himself before Yamato could ask any questions, muttering about how he had to deliver the files to Naruto before the blond left on a political mission with Kakashi.

"Captain!" Lee exclaimed as he crawled through the snowy underbrush, looking uncomfortably similar to a giant lizard without a tale. "I am wondering what the point of carrying out a raid on this seemingly empty house is, sir! Though I am willing to do it regardless, since it was none other than Shikamaru-kun who asked, you have not told us the purpose of this mission!"

Captain Yamato sighed as the other members turned to look at him questioningly.

"I don't really know all the details either." He admitted, rubbing his temple nervously. "You know how Shikamaru gets when he's in tactician mode. He forgets that not everyone is on the same wavelength as him."

"Che, talk about annoying." Kiba growled. Akamaru let out a low bark in agreement.

"Honestly, Naruto's the same nowadays. You can never tell what's going on in that head of his." Tenten added. "I can tell they're both onto something though, so we should just kind of trust them to do their thing."

"Excellently stated, Tenten!" Lee exclaimed excitedly. "I am feeling energized by this youthful display of trust between comrades!"

"Would you shut up already?" Tenten replied with a groan. "We're supposed to be sneaky here. _Sneaky_, Lee."

Yamato sighed, tuning out their bickering as he glanced over his shoulder at the silent Hyūga. The veins around her pale lavender eyes bulged as she focused her dōjutsu, her gaze penetrating the high walls which loomed steadily closer. Sensing his gaze, she shook her head slowly.

"It's strange," She began in a low voice. "Even though this house is huge, there are only five people in there. And they all seem to be in one central location."

The group fell silent as they glanced from Hinata to the tall, watchful walls which surrounded the mansion.

"I'm concerned though." She continued. "The person that they are all crowded around, who I assume is the head of the family…his chakra is very strange. I can't figure out why, but looking at it is making me uncomfortable."

Captain Yamato frowned. "Lee, Hinata, we're going in now. Be wary, but don't attack unless it's necessary. Kiba, Tenten, stay out here and conceal yourselves unless someone tries to escape from the grounds. Let's go!"

"Yes, sir!" They chorused, as the three infiltrators took off through the trees at a sprint.

Yamato's fingers flashed through familiar hand signs, and with a low rumbling, a ramp of twisting tree trunks shot out of the earth. The trio ascended without slowing, jumping over the ornate claw-like spikes which covered the top of the walls. They peered down into the grounds, their eyes sweeping across the silent traditional garden and the dark windows of the house.

"Ah, they are all in that room there." Hinata whispered, gesturing towards a dimly lit window on the third floor of the mansion. She frowned then, the corners of her mouth turning sharply downwards. "One of them, the only female, does not appear to be a ninja. She doesn't have any chakra worth mentioning."

"Perhaps a hostage?" Lee mused as they jumped over the edge of the wall, landing in the garden as silently as falling leaves. "Or, since you mentioned that one of them seems quite ill, it is entirely possible that she is a caretaker of some kind?"

"We won't know until we're in there." The Captain said. "Since there's no one else in the house, we'll go in through that window directly. Ah, I have a bad feeling about this…"

They raced through the twisting paths of the garden, their shadows flickering in the lights of the lanterns which were nestled in the foliage. Within minutes, they were jumping from one level of the roof to the other, their footsteps clinking on the ceramic shingles. As they reached the third level, the trio slowed, creeping towards the windows as silently as possible.

Lee and Yamato peered into the room, discovering it to be extremely ornate and gently lit by several red lamps. A futon was spread out in the middle of the room, though they could not see the person lying there because of the figure sitting with her back to them. A third person, dressed entirely in black, stood in the corner of the room like a guard.

"Hinata, where are the other two?" The wood user asked in a low voice.

"Outside the door." Hinata whispered, her Byakugan seeing through the walls. "Ah, I'm sorry, but it looks like they noticed that we're here."

The woman screamed in shock as Lee and Yamato burst through the window in a shower of glass. At almost the exact same moment, the two guards in the hall burst into the room while the third stepped forward. Hinata flitted through the window a second later, taking her place on the right of their spearhead formation.

Yamato raised his hands. "Listen, we aren't here to harm any of you." He began in a soothing voice, taking a careful step forward. He froze when the three guards raised their weapons; each of them wielding a traditional katana. Lee assumed a defensive position in response to their threat, his bandaged hand flat as he held it out.

"We are shinobi of the Leaf." Yamato continued, uncomfortable in the tense silence. "We have been ordered by the Fifth Hokage to arrest the head of the household. I understand that you have a duty to protect your master, but please lower your weapons so we can do this peacefully."

The caretaker, seeming to recover from the shock, suddenly raised her voice. "Help us!" She cried out, her fist held to her chest as she leaned forward. Her desperate eyes fell onto Hinata.

"That bitch!" One of the guards yelled angrily, procuring a small throwing knife.

Hinata moved at the same time as he did, stepping into the path of the weapon the guard had flung at the woman and knocking it off course with the side of her hand. She crouched down in front of the woman while Yamato and Lee jumped into action. The Captain promptly caught on of the guards, branches twisting from his fingers and coiling around the man's arms.

Lee neatly evaded the swinging katana of his opponent, his body twisting acrobatically. Frustration fueled the guards swings as he found himself unable to get his blade anywhere near the spandex wearing ninja. Lee ducked under a slash directed towards his stomach, jumping up without hesitation as soon as the blade had passed to deliver a solid punch to the guards jaw. The man flew back into the wall, completely unconscious.

Captain Yamato made short work of the third, tying his up with his comrades.

Hinata sighed as she released her dōjutsu, turning to smile comfortingly at the woman who was clinging to the back of her Jounin vest. The woman's hands were trembling, tears falling from her dark, bloodshot eyes. She was still kneeling beside the occupied futon, her long black braid pouring down her back to rest on the tatami mats beneath them.

"Thank you." She whispered in a shaking voice. "Thank you so much."

"Everything is alright now." Hinata said soothingly, holding the woman's shaking hands in her own. "Could you please tell us your name?"

The woman managed a small smile in return. "Yuu." She replied. "I am the master's personal caretaker. Those men have been holding us hostage for weeks."

"How did we not notice that?" Yamato muttered, glancing over to the man on the futon. His eyes widened in shock.

Lord Yokozawa looked completely different since the last time any of them had seen him, which was only a few weeks before Sasuke's trial. He had looked young for a man in his late sixties, with keen, laughing eyes and jet black hair. The man who was lying under a pile of thick blankets, however, looked to be in his late eighties: his thinning hair was pure white and his eyes were milky with blindness.

"This…" Captain Yamato muttered, crouching down beside the man. "Can't be Lord Yokozawa?"

The caretaker bowed her head. "I'm afraid it is." She replied sadly. "Several months ago, the master suddenly fell terribly ill. It wasn't long before he was not well enough to run the household. That is when our young master, Akira, began acting strangely."

Hinata frowned. She remembered Akira Yokozawa from Sasuke's trial. He was a handsome but conceited young man, who had asserted his opinions not only onto Naruto, but on the Elders of the Council as well. They had tolerated it, believing that he had been sent by his father as a representative. However, looking down at the obviously delirious master of the house, Hinata doubted that to be the case.

She glanced over to the unconscious guards. "Those men are…?"

"Master Akira's lackeys, miss." Yuu replied, grimacing at them. "They fired all the other staff members but me, so that I could continue to care for the master."

"You have done a most splendid job, under the circumstances!" Lee praised with a sparkling grin. "Might I be as bold as to ask what is wrong with Lord Yokozawa, Ms. Yuu?"

The caretaker blushed nervously. "I have no idea." She admitted, her eyes straying across the tormented and wrinkled expression on her masters face. "It seemed that, all at once, he completely lost his grip on reality."

A sudden moan drew their attention. The master of the house screwed his eyes shut, his neck craning and mouth gasping as if there were invisible hands around his throat. His legs thrashed wildly as he kicked the blankets off, groaning and gasping desperately. His limbs were thin and bony as he reached out blindly, his hand finding Yuu's with surprising accuracy.

"Don't touch him," The young woman whispered, fresh tears dripping from her eyes. "It will only get worse of you touch him."

"I am…Yokozawa." The man croaked out, his eyes bulging. "No! Yokozawa….I am Yokozawa."

"Master," Yuu said in a low, soothing voice. "There are people here who have come to save us. Look, Master Yokozawa, they are friends of yours from Konoha."

"Yuu…" The shuddering man managed to choke out, his eyes rolling back in his head. "Friends from…Konoha. Konoha...I am Yokozawa."

"That's right, sir." Yuu said, her voice trembling. The hand which was still holding Hinata's fingers tightened. "They want to help you."

Suddenly, the man became completely still. He blinked several times, and all at once, his eyes seemed to clear and become focused. Immediately, his gaze fell across Hinata's lavender eyes.

"Hyūga," He whispered, slowly raising his hand to lay it over his heart. "Please, heiress, release me…while I am still myself. I am Yokozawa…head of this house."

He gripped Yuu's fingers tighter as his hand fell back to his side. His eyes began losing focus again as he stared at the ceiling. "You're wrong." He muttered to no one in particular. "I am Yokozawa…not Kou."

A chill of realization rippled through the shinobi. Tears welled up in Hinata's eyes as she activated her Byakugan, scanning the master's chakra network.

"This is bad," She whispered, shaking her head. "Even if we get him immediate medical attention, he will be dead within a couple days. I've never seen such sickly chakra."

Yuu gripped her master's hand with both of her own, leaning over him. "No," She said tearfully. "I won't let you die."

Lord Yokozawa's eyes gained recognition again as he turned his head towards the Captain. "Yamato," He muttered. "Akira, my son…he is no longer…a man of the Leaf."

"I understand, sir." Yamato replied, leaning closing to the dying man.

"He is in…the tainted holy ground…Akira Yokozawa." His voice trailed off as tears leaked from the corners of his wrinkled eyes.

He turned his gaze to the woman at his side, his lips trembling as he looked at her tear stained face. "Yuu," He whispered. "Let me go. Let me die…as the master of this house."

Holding his frail hand to her damp cheeks, Yuu managed to smile through her tears. "Yes, Master Yokozawa."

The Elder smiled, turning his focus from Yuu to Hinata. "Heiress?" He said gently.

Several tears escaped from Hinata's lavender eyes. "I will help you." She whispered.

Yamato and Lee stood up, allowing Hinata to take their spot on his left side. They turned their backs to the scene as Yuu bent over, her wailing gasps echoing in the room.

"Lee," Yamato muttered, his tone as rough and pinched as his eyes. "Please go report the situation to Kiba and Tenten."

"Right away, Captain." Lee replied in a subdued tone, glancing back at the young woman. "We're going to take her back with us, right sir?"

Captain Yamato nodded. After Lee had launched himself back out the window, Yamato quietly slipped out of the room. He fiddled with the dials on his wireless transmitter, waiting for a response from Shikamaru.

"Nara?" He said in a tired voice. "Come in, Shikamaru."

"I hear you, Captain." Shikamaru replied. "What happened?"

"It's not what we suspected." Yamato replied, leaning against the wall in the dark hallway. "It seems that the Yokozawa heir betrayed his father. Lord Yokozawa is currently battling against the Kou who is attempting to take possession of his mind."

"Shit…" The strategist muttered. "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't considered that possibility, but I was hoping that it wouldn't be true."

"Yes, this is beyond unfortunate." The Captain replied with a sigh. "He has asked for us to release him from his suffering while he still has a slight grip on reality. Hinata is taking care of that as we speak. The only remaining member of his household and staff is a young female caretaker, who we will bring back to Konoha. We will bring Akira Yokozawa's men back with us as well."

"Got it." Shikamaru replied. "I'll make sure to pay each of them a visit when I get back."

"Alright. Oh, one more thing." Yamato said. "Lord Yokozawa is under the impression that his son is in Last Gate right now."

"Neji's getting information out of our guy right now." A strangled cry in the background punctuated his next comment wonderfully. "If you think I'm a sadist, you should take a peek at Neji's information extracting methods. Really great stuff."

"Ugh." Yamato responded, grimacing. "Just let me know when you hear something useful, okay? I'm trusting your team to handle this, since we have some added cargo to bring back with us."

"Later, then."

Yamato sighed, walking back towards the softly lit room reluctantly. He wanted to sink into the floorboards, slink his way back to Konoha and go for a drink at the closest bar. He rounded the corner, entering the room just in time to see the flash of Hinata's fingers at they closed several vital chakra points in Lord Yokozawa's heart and lungs.

Within minutes, the Elder of the Leaf was dead, the faintest of smiles still clinging to his withered lips. Hinata and Yamato bowed their heads to pray for him, while to breathless cries of his devoted caretaker pierced through the silence of the night.

Far away in the dark trees, Akamaru started howling.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

><p>The chiming of the giant, golden bells was so deep that the air seemed to vibrate. The resonating sound boomed in the silence on the night, stilling the breath and raising goose bumps on the skin of anyone who heard it. Under the softly falling snow, the golden ornaments of the temple were gleaming.<p>

"What kind of sick bastard makes the headquarters for his terrorist group an abandoned temple?" Shikamaru muttered under his breath, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to chase warmth back into the slender digits.

He was flanked on either side by Neji and Sai, their bodies invisible against the backdrop of night. Only their masks and the pale, slowly rising clouds of their breath gave away their presence. The city had long since fallen silent, which was more than could be said for their prisoner. The spy wriggled against his bonds several feet behind them, his muffled and barely discernible curses directed towards the ANBU who was guarding him. The other two were still patrolling the perimeter of the temple, busy searching for escape routes or patrolling guards.

"When did you decide that they were terrorists, Nara?" Neji asked, his tone warmed by amusement.

Shikamaru rubbed at the back of his head. "When they started cutting into my scheduled sleeping hours, that's when." He replied. "I swear, I'm going to have to retire early and fall into a coma just to recover from my workload."

Neji laughed. "Surely it isn't as terrible as you claim, Shikamaru."

"You want to try keeping track of Naruto for a day?" Shikamaru retorted, casting a dark glance over his shoulder. "Troublesome Hyūga."

Neji opened his mouth to reply, but his words were cut off by the sudden return of the two ANBU scouts. Shikamaru turned towards them, slipping once again into the mold of the detached and composed tactician.

"Anything to report?"

"No sir," One of the masked ANBU replied. "Looking at it from the outside, it truly appears to be nothing more than an old temple. There was nothing that aroused any suspicion."

Shikamaru's eyebrows rose fractionally, his mind calculating as he turned back towards the ornate building. "Neji, can you give me a visual of what's going on in there?"

"Of course," Neji responded, releasing his irritation with a sigh. The veins around his eyes bulged eerily as he activated his dōjutsu, the softly opaque irises hardening. Travelling through the ancient stone walls and the ornamental pillars, the prodigious Hyūga took a moment to observe the layout of the temple, and the chakra networks of those who lay in wait to oppose them.

Shikamaru closed his eyes as Neji began to speak, his mind forming a picture of what lay beyond the temple walls.

"It is typical of a Hindu temple." He began, "Although, this is remarkably ornate even for a house of that faith. Immediately after entering the front door, there is a large central chamber which houses the shrine. However, beyond this room, there is a maze of connected rooms and passageways, most of which would have been for the monks who resided here. As it is now, there are ten guards in total, all of which are either standing brazenly within the foyer or waiting in the rafters to ambush us. They are hardly worthy of our concern though, as none of them have a chakra level higher than that of a Genin."

"Hired mercenaries, perhaps?" Sai inquired softly, glancing at his Captain.

"It's quite possible, but the most important thing to mention is that none of them hail from Konoha." Neji continued. "Also, it seems that their master is indeed aware that we are coming. Akira Yokozawa is either extremely foolish, or perhaps…"

He glanced over at Shikamaru, who slipped his sharp eyes open. "I don't usually employ these tactics, but I think this might actually be an appropriate time." The strategist turned to face his team, cocking his hip to transfer his weight to one leg. "We're going to barge right in there like a group of knuckle-headed idiots."

In the shocked silence that followed, Shikamaru smiled. Gesturing over his shoulder with his thumb, he said, "You can feel it from here, can't you? The killing intent of those hired hands is oozing all over the place. I'm thinking that Akira probably just hired a bunch of local thugs. That's why we're going to waltz right in there and finish this. I'm not wasting my time being cautious when I don't have to."

Sai laughed, completely dissolving the tension. "So, in essence, we are using Naruto methods, correct?"

"Glad you're catching on." Shikamaru praised. He glanced past the artist to the ANBU who was still standing silently over their prisoner. "Sorry, I know it's a drag, but would you mind staying out here to watch him? We can't just leave him in the snow, because if he died before we could question him properly the Hokage would definitely yell at me."

"Yes, sir." The ANBU replied humourlessly.

"You two are coming in with us," Shikamaru continued, turning his attention to the other masked shinobi. "I'm putting you in charge of dealing with those guards, with the help of your Captain and Sai, of course. Personally, I have business with the little lord, so if you could take care of his lackeys, I would be really grateful."

Neji sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're rather frightening when you're sleep deprived, aren't you Nara?"

"That so?" Shikamaru replied with disinterest, shadows concealing his expression as he glanced away. "Well, in any case, let's get this over with."

The bells continued to boom into the night as they sprinted across the snow, focusing chakra into their feet to maintain their grip on the icy road. As they neared the gleaming temple, Sai felt a shiver run down his spine.

"_Shikamaru wasn't joking about that killing intent." _He thought, glancing over at their team leader. _"Even though those hired ninja aren't very powerful, their intent is what makes them dangerous."_

Almost as if he had heard his thoughts, Shikamaru glanced back at his team as they neared the giant front doors of the temple. "Don't underestimate them, and don't hold back." He said in a low voice, the golden lights hitting the contours of his sharp cheekbones and making his dark eyes gleam. "If you go in there with the mentality of taking it easy on them, you'll be wiped out. If you don't have to kill them, that's fine. But there is also the possibility that they, too, are concealing part of their chakra using sealing methods."

"Yes, sir!" The four ANBU chorused in unison.

Neji raced ahead of them several meters, stopping to plant his feet firmly. "Eight Trigrams, Air Palm!" He exclaimed, thrusting his open palm towards the giant wooden doors that loomed before them.

For a moment, nothing happened. But then the wood groaned loudly, exploding into hundreds of shards which rained down on the snow-covered stone steps. The group continued running, Neji returning to his place at Shikamaru's right-hand side.

An inarticulate yell wove its way through the falling debris, followed immediately by their first opponent. Shikamaru ducked lazily under the blade swung towards his head, his steps never faltering as he heard the sharp ring of metal on metal. Surging ahead of the strategist, the masked shinobi led the way through the broken doors.

The light within the temple was murky and dim, the smoke from burning incense disturbed from its lazy drifting by the sudden currents of air which blew in from the doorway. Shikamaru was unable to discern the corners of the hall, the seemingly endless rows of deep red pillars casting ominous shadows. His sharp eyes quickly mapped the surroundings. Immediately in front of them were seven well-armed guards. The eighth was behind them on the steps, engaged in a blurred swordfight with Sai. According the Neji's Byakugan, the other two were lurking in the rafters, somewhere high above them in the dark hall.

Shikamaru hesitated for the briefest moment, until both Sai and Neji appeared at his side simultaneously.

"We have your back, Shikamaru!" Neji exclaimed, his arms held out rigidly as his opal eyes flashed. "Just focus on finding Akira Yokozawa."

Shikamaru's eyes flicked over to Sai, who nodded once in reassurance. There were already gory streaks of blood on the artists mask, and Shikamaru didn't have to ask to know that it wasn't his.

As he watched a thin river of crimson lacing down the smooth contours of Sai's mask, Shikamaru's eyes hardened. He pulled out a kunai as he started forward again, weaving through the small battles around him as if they were mere illusions. He ignored the cries of the dying guards as they were swiftly eliminated by the careful and professional hands of the Leaf's ANBU.

Shikamaru's footsteps echoed deeply in the large hall, his gaze flicking from side to side as he passed through the shadows of the pillars. Neji and Sai continued to flank him, Sai fending off the attacks from behind while Neji focused on the shinobi who were lurking above them. As they neared the raised dais of the shrine, a barely discernible figure captured Shikamaru's attention.

His sharp, deep brown eyes focused on the figure, his voice rising above the din.

"Are you mocking the Leaf, Yokozawa?" Shikamaru inquired, his steps never faltering as Neji jumped in front of him, fending off the blade that had been swung towards his stomach. As predicted, the two ninja who had been watching them from above were stronger than the others. They were obviously meant to be the last stand of defence, but against Neji and Sai, they were hardly even a warm up. "Or have you forgotten, in your absence, the skill of our shinobi?"

He stopped before the steps which led to the shrine, peering up through the fog of incense as a sudden an eerie silence fell behind him. Shikamaru heard Neji's low voice, followed by the sounds of hurried footsteps and a heavy door closing. As the sound once again faded into silence, Akira Yokozawa stepped forward boldly.

"Fortunately, that is not the case." He said, his arrogant voice calling forth memories of Sasuke's trial to Shikamaru's mind. "If you are willing to believe it, Shikamaru Nara, I have accepted my defeat."

He sighed somewhat exaggeratedly as he sat down on the steps, placing his chin on his hands as he observed the strategist. Akira Yokozawa was, indeed, a beautiful and capable young lord. He had inherited his father's jet black hair, but as a memento from his mother, he had deep burgundy eyes that caught the golden light of the flames in the many lanterns. They were proud, innocent eyes; eyes that had obviously never known the chaos of battle.

Shikamaru's stance shifted slightly as Sai and Neji came to flank him once more, their combined and familiar presence comforting him. Akira's eyes softened slightly, not missing the shift in posture.

"Even among the brilliant men of your Clan, you were always regarded as a true marvel of genius." Akira said, his voice shaking slightly. "I knew that it would be you who finally caught me, Shikamaru Nara; you and the famed members of the Konoha Eleven."

"Konoha Eleven, huh?" Shikamaru muttered, his voice trailing off as a bitter smile found his lips.

It seemed that, over the years, this simple nickname for the generation of unusually talented classmates had taken on a completely different meaning. It had somehow become a label, a vow that bonded together the young team of shinobi. At times, Shikamaru wondered if somewhere along the way, the term 'Konoha Eleven' had become a curse.

"Well, congratulations." Shikamaru drawled, sliding his hands into his pockets. "I've come to collect your betraying ass. But before that, we're going to have a little chat, just you and me, before Ibiki or Tsunade or anyone else can get to you."

"Oh?" Akira said, his eyebrow rising quizzically. "And why is that? So that you can be the first to report this fresh and enthralling information to the future Hokage?"

Shikamaru smirked.

"An informed guess, I'm sure, but wrong." The strategist replied. "You know, I chose to come here personally, on a low-ranking mission that in no way required my level of expertise. I chose to stand out on the freezing rooftops of this disgusting city, when I could be back home doing work that would probably be a better use of my time. I chose to do this, because you're a troublesome bastard whose motives are completely beyond my ability to imagine. So that is why I want to know, from your own lips, why you betrayed your father, your village, and the Land of Fire."

Akira examined him thoughtfully for a moment, only the slight trembling of his fingers revealing his nervousness. He glanced quickly over Shikamaru's shoulder, the hair on the back of his neck rising as he felt the deadly gazes peering at him from beneath painted masks. If Akira took a moment to think about it, there was only one time in his life when he had been more terrified than he was at that moment: on the day of Sasuke Uchiha's trial. He blinked the memory of watchful sapphire eyes and a deep, growling voice out of his thoughts.

"I hope this little fieldtrip to Last Gate was educational for you." Akira finally said, his voice coming out stronger than he'd expected. "You yourself, Nara, labeled this as a 'disgusting city'. But in reality, more and more towns are becoming just like this one; run down, impoverished, lawless. Compared to many other cities, the ninja villages are like small utopias."

He glanced up when he heard Shikamaru sigh, crossing his arms over his chest as he glanced back at Neji with a raised eyebrow. Sai, on the other hand, was staring intently at the ground, watching the slow creep of crimson rivers as they spread out across the deep red tiles on the floor. It reminded him of Naruto's blazing red Sage cloak, and he contented himself with that thought as the young lord continued hastily.

"It's true that within the villages, people live under the constant threat of being attacked." He said, his eyes widening as he tried to convey his thoughts to the silent ninja. "And yet, this threat is bearable, perhaps even laughable, when the village is being protected by ridiculously strong shinobi. On top of that, when the villages are attacked and damaged, they are not only repaired in record time, but they are rebuilt grander and more beautifully; just so that the world-weary warriors have a lovely place to return to. But in contrast, the towns and villages outside of those walls are slowly slipping into ruin."

"Okay, hold on a second." Shikamaru cut in, exhaling tiredly. "So you're telling me that the reason you joined up with the Kou and turned against the Leaf is because of the uneven distribution of wealth? Considering the last leader we caught claimed they were waging war for the sake of killing Naruto, this is a really political answer."

"Do not mock me, Nara." Akira said sharply. "The only reason you shinobi leave your villages is to complete missions. You pass in and out of war zones, so how can you know what the world is like when it's at peace? The world that I see is the kind that chases poor orphans into dangerous cities like this one, begging for food on the streets, and often getting snatched up by the wrong kinds of people. Do you really think a kid like Naruto Uzumaki knows how to lead a world like this towards peace?"

He glanced towards the pools of blood on the ground, his eyebrows meeting as he frowned. Akira glanced up again when Neji cleared his throat.

"You are aware that Naruto all but vanished for three years, correct?" He inquired in a low, cold tone. "How could he not know the true nature of the world, after all that time?"

Much to their surprise, Akira smiled sadly. "One thing is certain. He is a very lucky man to have such loyal companions. His existence itself is a rare enigma; an interesting phenomenon, if you will. He emits a light so brilliant with power and promise, that once you have seen it you can never look at anything else the same way."

"So you were aware that he had seen quite enough of the world to know its nature, then." Neji continued with an irritated sigh. "And yet you still don't think he is qualified to solve the ills in our society. Why then do you think the Kou, whose methods are extremely harmful and dangerous, are capable of bringing peace?"

"Unlike your Uzumaki, the Kou are not tied down to any one place." The young Yokozawa replied sharply. "They aren't under any moral obligation, and they don't have to deal with the pressures or expectations of a village or country. Having been rejected from the world long ago, they are better judges than any of us who grew up comfortably within safe walls. I'm not denying that Naruto is both powerful and charismatic, but he is too attached to his companions and his village. In the end, this will ultimately cloud his vision and make it impossible for him to make fair choices for the peace of our world."

The tension was broken by Shikamaru, who suddenly began humourlessly laughing. A new chill fell over the room as the haunting, dangerous sound echoed throughout the hall. He glanced up when the sound faded, anger burning within his usually detached and unreadable eyes.

"This whole thing turned out to be one big, ridiculous, troublesome waste of time." He said, his voice sounding strangely aggressive in the silence. "You seem to be confused about something, Lord Yokozawa, so please allow me to set you straight. You're under the impression that Naruto is, shall we say, a wolf in sheep's clothing? You seem to believe that we will blindly and foolishly follow him to our own destruction, without ever realizing what he truly is. It's true that we acknowledge and respect his strength as a shinobi. We are also very fond of him as a comrade and a childhood friend. However, young lord, because we have stood beside him in battle, we understand better than you ever could that Naruto is a demon."

Both Neji and Sai laughed softly, nodding. Smirking, Shikamaru continued. "We understand this, and yet we choose to follow him and his crazy pipe dreams for the future, because if anyone is capable of achieving them, it's him. He isn't the bad guy, Akira. It's guys like you and me who turn into the bad guys. We sit and think and plot and doubt, and somewhere along the way we turn into cowards. That's why we seek out people with strength and charisma to help us achieve our goals."

He sighed, studying the ornate statue that loomed in the dim light behind Akira. The light which reflected off the many gold ornaments gleamed on the dark, lifeless stone.

"But you chose the wrong people, Akira." Shikamaru said softly. "Your father was pronounced dead not long ago."

The colour drained from the young Yokozawa's face. Shikamaru turned away from him, ignoring his excuses and words of denial as he nodded to the ANBU Captain.

"Let's go back to Konoha. This whole mission has been a huge drag."

"Yes, I will restrain him immediately." Neji replied softly, noticing the very real exhaustion on Shikamaru's face. "I have a feeling he knows some fairly valuable information regarding the Kou Clan."

Shikamaru nodded as he made his way back down the hall, stepping over the fallen guards who had been no match for the team of ANBU. He had almost reached the doors, when his transmitter suddenly buzzed.

He held his finger to the button on the small earpiece. "What is it, Yamato?"

"It's me."

Shikamaru blinked in disbelief. "Naruto! What the hell? I thought you were still on a mission with Kakashi in the Land of Rivers?"

"Yeah, I returned early because of some information I received, and then I started to get a really bad feeling." Naruto replied in a low voice. Shikamaru frowned, glancing over to where Neji and Sai had stopped moving, listening intently. "When I returned to Konoha, Granny told me about your mission so I headed out immediately, you know?"

"Sure, but you don't have to worry." Shikamaru replied, confused about Naruto's obvious concern. "This isn't exactly a dangerous mission."

After a long moment of silence, Naruto asked, "Have you already caught Akira Yokozawa?"

"Yeah, and it was pretty damn easy." Shikamaru replied, slowly walking back towards his teammates. "As soon as we got past his guards, he surrendered himself."

"Shikamaru, tell everyone to get the hell away from him."

Shikamaru froze, his heart racing in response to the low, commanding tone of Naruto's voice. He swallowed nervously as he glanced up at the masked shinobi, gesturing for them to back away. "Naruto, what the hell is this?" He asked.

"Think about it, Shikamaru." Naruto responded, the sound of rushing air whistling in the background. "A guy with as much pride and as little integrity as him wouldn't just surrender peacefully. He's got a way out of this, the same way all the other leaders of the rebellion did, and that's-"

His voice was cut off by a high-pitched whistling. The three Leaf ninja glanced around, trying to locate the source of the sound. Suddenly, realization hit Shikamaru in the gut, gripping him with an icy fist.

Akira Yokozawa's eyes were bulging out of their sockets alarmingly.

"Get down!" Shikamaru screamed, hitting the ground just as the shrill whistling stopped.

A sickening crunch, followed by a deep boom rattled the hall as Akira's head exploded. The shards of his skull flew like shrapnel, cutting into their flesh as they huddled on the ground. A gory crimson fountain shot up from the corpse as it slowly slumped forward, before rolling down the stone steps like a puppet whose threads had been cut.

In the deadly silence which followed, Shikamaru could only blink in disbelief. He heard the sound of hurried footsteps as the two ANBU who had been on guard raced into the room. One of them crouched beside Shikamaru, while the other ran over to Neji, who was standing as still as a statue. Sai was on his knees, fighting against the bile rising in his throat as he pulled a shard of bone from his forearm.

With shaking fingers, Shikamaru reached for his radio. "What-" He began, his trembling voice breaking. "What the fucking hell was that?"

"A small bomb, implanted into the molar and nearly impossible to detect," Naruto replied, his rough voice burning with disgust. "This is how the Kou have chosen to deal with outsiders who know too much about them. In the chance that they're caught, rather than having their secrets revealed…this is also what happened to the rebellion leaders who were being held prisoner in the Cloud and Rain villages. Only, they managed to take a few innocent people with them."

"E-everyone's alright here." Shikamaru said as he rose to his knees, accepting the support of the ANBU gripping his elbow. "A few minor injuries."

"That's a relief." Naruto said with a sigh. "Captain Yamato's team should be close to the village by now, so please return immediately as well. I'll give you a few days to rest, but the brain bombs aren't the only disturbing things I discovered."

Shikamaru gestured to his team, leading them towards the front doors. The putrid smell of death was making his eyes sting. "That doesn't make me very excited to come home, you know." He replied, attempting to sound as unconcerned as usual.

"I'm sorry, Shikamaru, but I need you." Naruto said. "There's a good chance that things are only going to get more difficult from here on out."

* * *

><p>Sakura didn't have to look to know who was coming down the hallway. The buzzing of excited female voices was enough of a hint. Instead, she continued carefully wrapping bandages around Sai's forearm, glancing up when the artist cleared his throat.<p>

"Naruto is coming." He said lightly.

The pink haired kunoichi sighed. She glanced past Sai to Neji and Shikamaru, who were staring blankly out the window. Blood was still seeping through the dressings which had been hastily wrapped around their wounds when they arrived. She patted her teammate gently on the knee.

"That was the last one, Sai." She said, smiling at the pale man. "If the swelling doesn't go down in a couple days, come and see me again."

Before Sai could respond, the door slid open quietly. Naruto stepped into the room, immediately warming the lifeless and sterile space. He quickly closed the door again, nodding at his silent comrades before crossing the room to stand by the windows. Sakura ignored him, moving from Sai to Shikamaru.

"How are their injuries?" Naruto asked softly, his deep voice rich in the small room.

Sakura frowned, her aqua green eyes troubled. "They aren't particularly deep or large wounds," She replied as she cleaned the area around one of the cuts on Shikamaru's arm. "The problem is what created the wound, and the environment they were in at the time. There's a very high risk of infection, or transfer of disease."

The room fell silent again as Sakura procured a needle, administering it to Shikamaru while the strategist glanced over at Naruto.

"You said that you had something else to tell us about, other than the bombs, Naruto." Shikamaru said as Sakura cupped her hands over his wounds, healing chakra soothing the raw skin. "Care to fill me in?"

Naruto and Sakura exchanged a quick glance. "Sorry, Shikamaru, but I'm going to keep this to myself for now." He said with a smile. "You deserve to rest for a few days, but you won't be able to do that if you're stressed about a hunch of mine. Just leave the investigation to Sakura and me."

The medical kunoichi blushed as she felt their gazes settle on her. She began bandaging Shikamaru's wounds, glancing up at his dubious expression. "He's right you know, Shikamaru." She said gently. "Your body will heal faster if you get plenty of rest."

"Fine, fine," Shikamaru grumbled, raising a hand in defeat. "Man, this is such a drag."

"Thanks, Shikamaru," Naruto said with a wide grin. "I'll send for you as soon as I have some conclusive information. Anyways, let's not talk about that for now. More importantly, Sai, could you bring me up to speed on everything that happened during the mission?"

After that, Naruto said nothing more. He nodded in silence as Sai spoke, recounting the long and tiresome mission. Shikamaru watched the blond closely as his smile slowly faded, a troubled storm brewing in his bright blue eyes. Feeling anxious under this pensive cloud, the three ninja left as soon as Sakura had finished tending to their wounds, promising the smiling kunoichi that they would return in a few days so that she could check up on them.

As soon as they shut the door behind them, Sakura sighed. "I know what you want to ask me, Naruto, but I haven't had enough time to reach a definite conclusion yet." She said as she released her hair from its ponytail. Sakura glanced up at her old teammate as she ran her fingers through the pink strands. "I'm pretty busy around here at the hospital, you know."

"I know that, Sakura-chan." Naruto replied gently, smiling at her. "I'm just relieved that you agreed to help me. Not even I have full access to the medical facilities."

"Naturally." Sakura said, putting her hands on her hips. "Just give me another day or two, and I'll be able to tell you whether your theory is right or not."

Relieved, Naruto let out a long exhale. He reached up to pull off his headband, pushing his long bangs away from his face. The cold winter sunlight which filtered through the hospital windows made the lightest strands of his golden hair gleam.

Sakura frowned, plunking herself down on the vacant hospital bed. She scowled as she snuck another glance at Naruto. _"At this rate," _She thought grumpily, _"I'm going to end up being the _least_ attractive member of team seven."_

Her aqua tinged eyes widened as a sudden thought struck her. "Naruto!" She said, twisting around to face him. "I've been so busy that I kind of forgot to ask you, but – how's Sasuke doing?"

Naruto blinked owlishly at her sudden outburst. "Well, um, he's better. Thanks for asking."

"That's good, I'm glad to hear that." Sakura said awkwardly as she blushed. She glanced at Naruto shyly. "Naruto, I've been meaning to ask you…do you really think he's had a change of heart? It's just that, I want to believe him and trust him, but how do you know that this whole thing hasn't been some elaborate plot? What if he goes completely berserk one day and destroys Konoha or something?"

Much to her chagrin, a bellowing laugh erupted from Naruto's chest. "Oh man, Sakura-chan, your face just then was perfect." He said, grinning in a boyish way that made Sakura feel nostalgic. "Believe me, the Elders and the council members have all asked me the exact same question; although, their wording was a lot stuffier than yours."

"Well, it's a serious concern." Sakura replied defensively. "Not all of us are as confident as you. Sasuke made it quite clear that he hates Konoha. I want to believe that he's changed and I still care for him as a teammate, but honestly Naruto, I can't just forget that he tried to kill me. He tried to kill all of us, Naruto, including Kakashi-sensei – and you."

These words sobered the blond immediately. He seemed to consider his answer for a moment, studying Sakura's eyes. Finally, he smiled and said, "When I first placed my chakra seal on Sasuke, I was sure to tell him that the only way it would come undone is if I died. Not long after that, I told him about the threat from the Kou. I felt like a jerk for doing it, but by doing that I basically lay a verbal trap. It's true that he's really weak right now, but when I'm at home, my guard is pretty much down. If he really intended to escape or destroy Konoha, he could have easily killed me in my sleep or something."

Sakura didn't seem convinced. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth, frowning as she studied the blond. Finally, she nodded slowly. "I'll take your word for it." She said, forcing a smile. "But, as soon as you think it's alright, I want to go and see Sasuke myself."

"Definitely." Naruto replied as he nodded firmly. "He's my friend just as much as yours. He'd hate me if he knew I told you this, but he's actually really nervous about seeing you."

"Really?" Sakura exclaimed, perking up immediately.

"Really!" Naruto assured her, flashing thumbs up. "But, I think it's about time I head home. Sasuke gets really grumpy when he's bored."

He swung his weight forward, walking back towards the door. Sakura watched him quietly, ignoring the redness in her cheeks as she spoke again.

"I told myself that I wouldn't ask you this, Naruto, but Ino and Tenten have been speculating for a long time…" Her voice trailed off when Naruto turned, one eyebrow raised questioningly. She shook her head, her voice coming out quickly. "When Sasuke left the village, you never once doubted him. You were always so loyal and trusted that he would come back. Even now, you're placing your life in his hands so willingly. I don't really understand."

Naruto didn't say anything. Instead, he continued to study her quietly, a part of his mind catching on to where this conversation was going.

"Whenever we would confront him," Sakura continued, too absorbed in her thoughts to notice Naruto's expression. "He hardly spared me or Kakashi-sensei a glance. And even when he was looking at us, he was only looking, not seeing us. But he _always_ saw you, Naruto. Even way back in our academy days, when you were still a loud-mouthed idiot, he still saw you for who you really were. And you saw him too, didn't you?"

"Sakura-chan, what are you -"

"I still love him, you know." Sakura continued in a whisper, cutting Naruto off. Her eyes stung with pending tears as she glanced up at her teammate. "But I love you too, and Sai and Kakashi-sensei as well. I don't think it's the same anymore. When I think about how you were always so devoted to him, how good of a friend you were…Naruto, you and Sasuke aren't just friends, are you?"

Sakura blinked in shock when Naruto smiled. She had been expecting a loud and childish reaction, followed by blushing and a quick exit. But Naruto surprised her, as he had been doing so often lately. He averted his eyes, rubbing at his nose shyly.

"Not really." He admitted.

The kunoichi felt her mouth open in shock. "So, what? Are you gay then?" She asked, hardly believing the words even as they fell from her lips.

Naruto replied immediately. "No." He said as he turned towards the door, his hand resting on the handle. After a moment, he glanced over his shoulder, smiling warmly. "I just fell in love, that's all. And the person I fell in love with just so happened to be Sasuke."

Butterflies exploded in Sakura's stomach, and even though she felt like someone was squeezing her heart far too tightly, she found herself smiling. She reached up to roughly wipe a few stray tears from her cheeks. She felt betrayed and rejected and horrible, and yet more than any of that, she felt happy. After watching them struggle to accept themselves and each other, Sakura was incredibly happy that Naruto and Sasuke had found a way. But despite this, the heartbreak of her younger days seemed a fresh wound again, giving her happiness a bitter edge.

"If that's the case," She heard herself say as she stood up. "Then that means I can finally give up on him."

Naruto tilted his head, unsure as to how he should interpret her tone. He watched as she crossed the short distance between them, her fists on her hips as she looked up at him.

"A girl knows when she's beaten, Naruto." Sakura said, smiling softly and sadly. "There's no one in this world more suited for Sasuke than you."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

><p>"You want me to do what?" Naruto screeched, his voice rising several octaves in disbelief.<p>

Kakashi and Tsunade flinched in unison as the noise assaulted their ears. The Hokage frowned, her laced fingers propping up her chin.

"Did I stutter, Naruto?" She asked in a dangerous tone. "I said, you are going to take a leave of absence. A month should be long enough."

The Jinchuuriki's mouth fell open. This was definitely not what he had expected to hear when he was urgently summoned to the Hokage's mansion first thing in the morning. He turned his shocked gaze towards his silver-haired sensei in a silent plea for help. Kakashi pointedly avoided his eyes, tugging his mask higher up across his cheeks.

When no rescue came after a long moment of silence, Naruto sighed. He glanced towards his toes, running his hands through his unruly blond hair. "I can't just take a vacation, Granny." He muttered. "Not when I've got so much stuff to do, you know."

"I am aware of that," Tsunade replied, her voice stern. "But that is precisely why I am _ordering_, not _asking _you to do this."

Naruto frowned, but didn't look up until Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Actually Naruto, it was my idea." He admitted nervously, tilting his head to the side. He couldn't help but smile at the look of utter betrayal on Naruto's face, his mouth popping open. "But believe me, we have good reasons for ordering this! We are well aware that you're in demand, and that it isn't really practical for you to be taking time off work. That's why you should realize that we would only tell you to do so, if it was extremely necessary. Right?"

Naruto frowned, his sky blue eyes darkening. After a minute, he shifted his stance, crossing his bare forearms over his chest. His black undershirt was wrinkled and stretched, having been scooped up from the floor and yanked haphazardly over his head when he had rushed to answer the summons. In his haste, Naruto had left his vest and cloak, as well as a soundly sleeping Sasuke, at home.

"Alright, I'm listening." He finally said, his voice low and soft.

Tsunade lowered her hands from her chin, wrapping her slender fingers around her tea cup. "As Kakashi said, we have a few reasons for passing on this order." She began, her amber eyes studying the scratches on the surface of her wooden desk. "The first being to appease the Elder council. Even though it was just fated coincidence, the fact remains that both a member of the council and his heir died this week. And since Akira Yokozawa was one of the few who strongly opposed the verdict from Sasuke's trial, it makes it look like the whole thing was a revenge project."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "As if I have time to take revenge on everyone who thinks Sasuke's a jerk." He muttered.

The Hokage smiled. "Precisely. However, the council members have been coming to me to complain that you are not taking your role as Sasuke's Guardian seriously enough. And I must admit, I wonder if you really realize that your actions directly effect Sasuke. So, when the Elders ask, I will tell them that you took the time away from your other duties to focus on your important role as a Guardian."

"Now for the second reason," Kakashi said, continuing from where Tsunade left off seamlessly. He held up two gloved fingers for emphasis. "The Kou are becoming a bigger threat every day, especially since we found out about their method of silencing allied outsiders. If Sasuke is correct in his theory that the Sharingan is able to see through their tricks, then we're going to need his eyes before long. That's why the main reason for you taking this time off is to begin re-strengthening Sasuke. It hurts your old sensei to admit this, Naruto, but Sasuke's eyes are much more powerful than mine. He will be invaluable in our upcoming confrontation with the Kou Clan."

"_Sasuke."_

Naruto's heart skipped a beat every time someone said his name. It was almost as if they added reality to the phantom Uchiha which constantly lingered in the back of Naruto's mind.

Ever since he was a child, Naruto found that whenever he was alone and had time to think, it was always Sasuke who ended up occupying his mind. But the thoughts were different now. The pain was different. No longer did he obsess over the pursuit, constantly yearning to bring him back home. Now Naruto thought constantly about ways to keep him; to make him want to stay. His resolve to complete his missions would waver when he remembered the delicate colour of Sasuke's skin, his petal soft lips - the way they parted softly when he leaned in for a kiss. Naruto would recall the way Sasuke walked quietly through the halls of their house, passing as gently as the seasons. It was in these moments that Naruto would realize just how much of Sasuke he had committed to memory, from his slender fingers to the way the ends of his feather-soft hair danced across his shoulders; to the way he rested his hands on his hipbones when he was angry.

Upon remembering all that, the only thing that remained, growing in potency until it dominated everything else was love, chasing away his doubts and concerns. This one emotion would course like fire through his veins, burning deep within his chest and pulsating like the wings of a flock of birds.

Naruto grinned, rubbing at his nose shyly. "Sasuke's going to be really happy to hear about this." He said. "He keeps saying that he can't wait to be strong enough to beat the crap out of me."

"Just like the good old days, hm?" Kakashi said, laughing softly.

Tsunade fought to hide her smile as Naruto burst out laughing, the warmth of his voice completely at odds with the cool, pale morning light coming in through the windows. She waited patiently for him to compose himself, his tousled bangs falling around his face and framing his strong features. Tsunade frowned as she studied his face, noting that exhaustion had hollowed his cheeks, making his bone structure seem even sharper.

"Our last reason," She began gently, "Is the one that, we think, is the most important."

Naruto blinked curiously. "Those other reasons were pretty damn good." He admitted. "I don't really need to hear all of them, you know."

"That may be true," Kakashi replied, "But we want you to know. Everyone in the village appreciates how hard you've been working over the past few years, Naruto, but we're worried about you. You've been working yourself too hard lately, between your missions and lessons and everything else."

"But, Kakashi-sensei -" Naruto began, before the copy-nin quickly cut him off.

"I understand that you have no choice but to push yourself, but please take my advice on this." Kakashi continued. "The nature of our work is already extremely tiring and unforgiving. If you run yourself ragged and lose your edge, you won't really be helping anyone. I've seen so many fine shinobi try to distance themselves from their needs as humans, but eventually there's something in them that snaps. More often than not, they end up dying in battle because they've lost their focus. I can't allow that to happen to you, Naruto. How could I ever face your parents or Lord Jiraiya in the afterlife if I did?"

"Putting aside the student-teacher sentiment," Tsunade said, cutting Naruto off before he could respond with a heartfelt speech, "If you lose you cool, Naruto, the rest of the village would be in serious trouble. We don't have the resources to deal with another Kyuubi rampage."

The Jinchuuriki pinched his lips together as Kurama slipped his eyes open, a seemingly endless stream of curses directed towards the Hokage breaking the silence of Naruto's mindscape. Not trusting his voice, he nodded to show that he understood.

Tsunade smiled tightly, her lips a thin line. "Well then, from here onwards you are on an official leave of absence. You will not be accepting missions, and your Hokage training lessons are postponed until a later date." She said commandingly. "However, I would like you to continue working with Shikamaru and whomever else you'd like to investigate the Kou. Any new information you come up with will be valuable. But most importantly, get some rest, and get Sasuke's training started. It's almost half a year since his trial, already. Make sure he's strong enough to be of use to me when the time comes."

"Sure thing, Granny Tsunade." Naruto replied with a quick bow, turning sharply and breezing out of the room.

By the time the door shut with a deep boom, the blond was at the end of the hall. Already, the building was beginning to buzz with activity. Naruto rounded the corner swiftly, maneuvering quickly to avoid colliding with Shizune, who was too preoccupied with the stack of paperwork she was toting to even notice that he was there. Naruto raised his eyebrow at her retreating back, glancing over his shoulder when he heard a muffled laugh behind him.

A team of Genin sat on one of the benches that lined the hallway, waiting for their sensei. Naruto recognized the look of excitement in their eyes, smiling at them as he walked over.

"First mission?" He asked brightly, smiling as the three young shinobi turned bright red simultaneously.

The team sat closely together on the small bench, a pretty brunette kunoichi settled comfortably between her male comrades. On her right side was a thin and lanky redhead, his dark eyes quietly watchful. To her left was a nervous looking boy with long dark hair and deeply blue eyes. It was the young girl who answered.

"You bet, Uzumaki-sensei! Well, first real mission." She replied loudly, nudging both of her teammates. "No more chasing cats or doing chores!"

Naruto laughed. "That's good!" He praised. "I'm sure you'll all make the Leaf proud. Where's your sensei though?"

"Ino-sensei is always late in the morning." The tall redhead answered in a surprisingly deep voice.

"I see," Naruto said, glancing up and down the hall. "My sensei was late all the time, too. I know how it feels."

He smiled warmly at the young ninja, displaying his trademark thumbs-up. "When your sensei finally shows up, tell her I said hello, okay?"

Before the Genin could respond, a familiar female voice echoed down the hall.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm here now!" Ino said, waving to her team as she ran down the hall. She beamed even wider when she saw Naruto. "Hey there, Naruto," She said as she came to stand beside him, looking him up and down critically. "You look like you just rolled out of bed."

"You're late again, sensei." The little kunoichi cut in disapprovingly. "And that's no way to be talking to Uzumaki-sensei."

"Eh?" Ino exclaimed, ruffling her student's hair. "Don't worry about it, Aya-chan, me and this dummy go way back. I've known him since our academy days. Which reminds me," She turned to Naruto, her tone growing serious. "Sakura wanted to see you for some reason. She has a surgery scheduled for today though, so she told me to tell you that she'd be dropping by your place tomorrow morning."

"Alright, thanks Ino." Naruto replied, the tone of her voice making him nervous. He made to walk away, but Ino stabbed an accusing finger to his chest.

"Don't you start taking her away from her work at the hospital for your little research project, Naruto." Ino said critically. "You're already working Shikamaru to the bone. He hasn't had time to hang out with Choji and me for like, a month!"

"Sorry about that, Ino." Naruto replied nervously, glancing over at the wide-eyed Genin. "Tell you what, you can give me the whole lecture when you get back from your mission. Granny's waiting for you guys."

The blond kunoichi narrowed her eyes. "Fine." She muttered. "But don't think I'm through with you, Uzumaki!"

She turned quickly, almost hitting Naruto with her long ponytail. Naruto watched as she herded her team down the hallway, arguing with them loudly about whether she was late or not. Turning to continue down the hallway, Naruto's smile faded.

A few weeks before the beginning of the school year in September, requests from the academy had been issued out to many of the members of the Konoha Eleven to become team leaders. Naruto, having been made a Jounin only recently, didn't receive a request. But even if he had, Tsunade had strictly forbidden him to accept, saying that it would be unfair to the students if he became a sensei. He could understand where she was coming from. Naruto knew that, with how hectic his life was at the moment, he wouldn't be able to properly raise his students. Not to mention that danger seemed to hunt him down wherever he went.

It wasn't like he was the only one of his academy-mates who was without a team of Genin. Shikamaru and Sakura had turned down their offers because of their other duties, while Neji and Sai had decided to focus on their positions in the ANBU ranks. Choji also turned down the offer, on the grounds that he wasn't suited to be in a position of leadership. Hinata, too, turned down her offer in order to complete her own training.

However, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Ino, and Tenten had all accepted the academy's request, proudly leading the next generation of Leaf shinobi. He had received several requests from his old friends to come out during their training sessions, to inspire the Genin and assist them in any way he could. Even though he truly liked the idea, the Jinchuuriki had yet to find the time to meet any of the young teams.

"Maybe this month," He said to himself, nodding politely to a group of ninja who bowed as he passed them. "I'll be able to find the time."

He made his way out the doors, blinking against the bright morning sunlight. The cold air bit at his skin as he descended the steps to the Hokage's mansion, waving back to a couple Jounin who were making their way up the snowy path.

"_First things first," _He thought, _"I've got to tell Sasuke that we can start training!"_

With a grin, Naruto jumped the last remaining steps, disappearing in a flash of yellow before his feet hit the ground.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had long since grown accustomed to the nuisance of Naruto coming and going constantly, no matter what time or day of the week it was. Often, Naruto would stumble home from his endless missions as dawn was breaking, stubble on his chin and worry in his eyes. He would barely have enough time to place a lingering, sighing kiss on Sasuke's lips before news got out that he had returned and someone would come looking for him. He would vanish again in a flurry of sunshine and flame-embroidered fabric, taking the warmth and the light away with him.<p>

Sasuke had far too much pride to entertain the thought of staying awake to wait for Naruto's return. But even so, he would lay sleepless in his bed; tormented by his longing for the gentle touch of those warm hands, tainted by the roughness of war. The nights would pass in endless silence, while Sasuke waited for Naruto to return and breathe life into him once more.

When Naruto did have time to linger within the walls of their house, Sasuke found himself wary of the blond's sudden and drastic mood swings. Every so often, clouds would drift across Naruto's sky blue eyes, darkening his smile and chasing him into morose and pensive silence. This, however, troubled Sasuke significantly less than the nightmares which occasionally shook Naruto from the warmth of his bed.

It was because of their shared weakness of vivid dreams that they gave up on the idea of sleeping in separate rooms. Sasuke would sometimes wake in the night to discover that Naruto's side of the bed was cold and empty. Sasuke would rise from their bed, pulled through the silent house until his feet were whispering through the snow as he hunted for the blond among the naked cherry trees.

Seeing Naruto in this state never failed to shatter the cold walls within Sasuke's chest. It made him forget about his own troubles completely.

Naruto was strong. He was strong enough to be called a saviour and a hero: strong enough to force a smile onto his face when he noticed the dark-haired ninja approaching. He was also foolishly in love enough to say that he was fine, that he just couldn't sleep; foolishly caring enough to frown at Sasuke's naked arms, worried about the chill chasing across his ivory skin.

As much as Sasuke wished he was strong enough to protect Naruto from the world outside, he knew that Naruto's pride would not allow such a thing. Part of him was relieved, because Sasuke suspected that seeing even a single tear slip from Naruto's eyes would probably destroy him.

And so he would coax the Jinchuuriki back to bed, his dark eyes promising escape. And when they once again found each other between the sheets, their bodies would tangle desperately, offering and accepting comfort in shuddering breaths and soothing fingertips.

_Allow me to be yours. Allow yourself to be mine. If nothing else, let us have this moment; this silence. _

Unspoken, save for within the whispered breaths which passed in the space between their lips, this desire had settled into them. Sasuke would lose himself beneath Naruto's tormenting fingertips, colour blooming under his skin like the petals of flowers. His drug was the low murmur of Naruto's voice as he repeated Sasuke's name, holding him so gently that it ached. They would remain oblivious to the sunrise and the waking world, as they merged together again and again.

Sasuke could feel himself falling deeper into something he didn't care to name: a need so intense it was terrifying.

"_Stop making me love you more and more, idiot-blond."_

He sank down lower into the bath, the warm soapy water cleaning the musky scent of sleep and sex off his skin. As usual, he had woken that morning to an empty house, the sheets on Naruto's side of the bed cold. Sasuke sighed deeply in the steamy air, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling. The light got caught in the beads of water that danced in his hair and on his extended throat.

Sasuke hated sitting around. He hated feeling like some eager little housewife, waiting restlessly for her husband to return. He hated that he had memorized the rhythm of Naruto's steps as he walked up the garden path, and often sat caught in daydreams revolving around a deep chocolate-rich voice and a gentle touch.

"Stupid." He muttered, frowning darkly. His obsidian eyed strayed down to his chest, which was marked in several places with bruise-like blotches. Sasuke ran his fingers over the spots, small reminders of the places where Naruto had been. He poked one of the marks irritably. "Stupid blond."

He glanced up at the faint sound of hollow footsteps on the wooden porch. Sasuke heard the front door opening, followed by the faint slap of sandals on the floor in the entryway.

"I'm home!" Naruto said brightly as he shut the door, kicking off his footwear roughly.

"Welcome home." Sasuke replied in a detached tone, twisting his torso to rest his elbows on the side of the tub.

He waited patiently as he heard Naruto step into the hallway, humming to himself. As expected, Naruto yanked open the bathroom door, entering the warm room without invitation. Sasuke raised his eyebrow as he placed his chin on the back of his hand, his face remaining stony even when Naruto grinned at him widely.

"Would it kill you to knock?" Sasuke asked rhetorically with a sigh. "Where did you go?"

"Hokage's office." Naruto hummed in response, sitting down cross-legged beside the bathtub. He reached up to steal a few delicate droplets of water from Sasuke's cheeks, his bright blue eyes dancing excitedly. Sasuke felt his expression softening as he observed the blond, glancing down at the stretched and wrinkled black undershirt that clung tightly to Naruto's broad chest. He immediately recognized it as the shirt that he himself had torn off roughly the night before.

Sasuke averted his eyes, asking gruffly, "Isn't that the shirt you wore when you were training yesterday? Please tell me you didn't wear that to your audience with the Hokage."

"Eh?" Naruto's eyes widened as he looked down at the shirt, tugging at the black fabric. "What's wrong with it? Does it smell?" He asked, pulling the collar of the shirt up to his nose and sniffing dubiously.

"Of course it does, dobe." Sasuke said irately, reaching over to tug the fabric away from Naruto's face. "Whatever, we need to do laundry today anyways, so just take it off."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, examining the dark-haired ninja accusingly as he muttered, "Pervert."

"What was that?" Sasuke exclaimed, tightening his grip on Naruto's shirt as he yanked the still-grinning blond forward. He sat up, gesturing towards the purple marks on his chest with his other hand. "Who's the perverted one here, idiot-blond? And anyways, you're the one that's always strutting around the house only wearing your underwear! It's winter, you know. You'll catch a cold!"

"Strutting? I don't strut!" Naruto cried in protest, his voice muffled as Sasuke pulled his shirt over his head. His headband was also pulled off in the process, his wild hair sticking out around his head when he emerged from the tangled fabric.

Sasuke ignored his pouting expression as he threw the shirt out into the hallway. "Alright, alright, you don't strut. Happy now?" He muttered, sinking back down into the water. "But seriously, would you just wear some clothes? It's really distracting when you don't."

Naruto responded with a smile. He ran his hand over Sasuke's arm, his skin as delicately white as the porcelain his elbow was resting on. The blond leaned forward with a sigh, resting his chin on Sasuke's forearm.

Sasuke continued to ignore him pointedly, his eyes closed. Only his increasing heart rate gave away his awareness of Naruto's presence. Naruto continued to ghost his fingertips along Sasuke's arm, tracing patterns on his skin. Sasuke felt the chakra seal on his shoulder fluttering quickly, a direct response to the closeness of its creator. A warm tingling shot down Sasuke's spine as warm fingertips traced over the mark.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto began in a low voice, his shuttered eyes following the movement of his fingers. "I hope you're ready to work up a sweat."

Before Sasuke could respond to the ambiguously suggestive statement, a shot of heat tore into his shoulder. Like a window thrown open on a windy day, his chakra exploded into his limbs, raging through his decimated muscles and making his fingers tremble. The painful aftershock of his returned chakra made Sasuke gasp, his spine arching. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily as his head leaned back against the tiled wall.

Strength: Sasuke had forgotten the feeling of flowing, surging power. His whole body trembled with adrenaline as his dulled senses suddenly returned to him. He could sense the hum of activity in the village. He could sense the hidden presence of the several ANBU who were guarding their house. But more than anything, Sasuke was hyper-aware of the man kneeling silently beside the bathtub.

He slipped his eyes open slowly, glancing over. Naruto held his gaze steadily, his face unreadable as he quietly observed the pale ninja.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke said weakly, the bath water forming small waves as he sat up straighter. "What…?"

Naruto leaned back to rest on the palms of his hands, stretching out the stiffness that had formed in his legs while he was kneeling. "So, big news," He said with a grin. "Starting today, I'm off work for a whole month. No missions, no lessons. Granny Tsunade ordered me to start training you."

Sasuke was ecstatic. His whole body hummed with excitement and adrenaline. He even allowed himself to smile. "But why now?" He asked, leaning his body forward. "Why so soon?"

"It's already been almost half a year since your sentence was passed." Naruto pointed out as he handed Sasuke his towel. "The reason that it has to be now is because of the Kou. Those bastards are turning into a serious pain, Sasuke. We're going to need your help to deal with them."

Sasuke smirked. "When I'm at full power, there's nothing these eyes of mine can't see through. Let's start training right now!"

He stood up quickly, water sloshing onto the bathroom floor. He had just wrapped his towel around his waist, when his legs suddenly trembled violently. Without warning, he lost his balance, falling forwards as Naruto jumped up to catch him.

"Woah, take it easy Sasuke." Naruto said, his lips grazing Sasuke's ear. "The amount of chakra I released is only about eight or nine percent of what you have at full power. Right now, it's all your body can do to control that much chakra."

Sasuke gripped Naruto's forearms tight enough to bruise, his limbs continuing to tremble like leaves. "Shit," He muttered, fighting with his pride as he allowed Naruto to scoop him up into his warm arms. "Only eight percent? I doubt I can even activate my Sharingan with this much chakra."

"Probably not," Naruto agreed as he carried Sasuke down the hallway, placing him down carefully on their bed. "But, your body isn't used to the strain of chakra and training anymore. We have to take this slowly. Also, since your power isn't fueled by revenge or hatred anymore, you might find things more difficult than you did before."

Sasuke averted his eyes, staring accusingly at his thin limbs. He sighed, flexing his slender fingers in front of his face. "You might be right about that." He admitted quietly. "If that's the case, I hope you have a good plan for our training, _sensei_."

Naruto knelt down between Sasuke's knees, slotting their fingers together. He held Sasuke's hand to his lips.

"I do," He murmured, his voice taking on the dangerously soft undertone that made Sasuke's nerves tingle. "First, we'll work on your meditation. I don't want you reverting back to anger as a source of power, so through meditation you'll learn how to find your centre and develop a peaceful mind. This will also allow you to control and understand your chakra better."

He guided Sasuke's hands behind his back as he leaned in closer. "And also," He continued. "Hearing you call me sensei kind of makes me want to take advantage of you. Especially since you're so vulnerable and sensitive right now."

"You bastard," Sasuke whispered. Yet his voice was inviting as he leaned down, accepting Naruto's soft lips as they met his own. Naruto pushed forward slowly, his knee between Sasuke's thighs as he forced the raven-haired Uchiha backwards. Sasuke's towel dropped to the floor as he fell back into the sheets, his naked skin tingling as his newly restored chakra increased his awareness of Naruto. His skin, his scent, his touch; every sensation was more powerful than it was before.

Sasuke sighed shakily. "Seriously, you're a goddamn bastard."

Naruto hummed, his voice vibrating against Sasuke's throat as he traced the pale column of flesh with his lips. "Maybe," He agreed. "But don't worry, I'll let you rest today so your body can get used to the chakra. You can beat me up or whatever else you want to do tomorrow, okay? Sensei's orders."

Laughing softly, Sasuke ran his fingers through his damp hair, taking a few calming breaths. He craned his neck as Naruto propped himself up onto his elbows, snaring the Jinchuuriki's lips until the blond was flustered and breathless. His head falling back onto the bed, Sasuke smirked. "Well, whatever. If those are sensei's orders."

He felt Naruto's entire body stiffen at the word 'sensei'. "That's dirty." Naruto scolded, one of his hands straying down to Sasuke's thin waist.

"You started it." Sasuke responded, his smile widening.

Naruto's retort stalled in his throat as he looked down at Sasuke. For what seemed like the millionth time, Naruto found himself struck by the cold and intense beauty that Sasuke possessed. If Naruto was the brightly shining sun, then Sasuke was the pale and elusive moon. His hair spilled like ink across the pale sheets, long enough now that he had started tying it back with a thin red string. He cheeks were flushed from the sudden return of chakra flow, the faint glimmer of red showing itself in his eyes.

Transferring his weight to one elbow, Naruto gently traced his fingertips over Sasuke's dark eyebrows before dancing the digits over paper-thin eyelids. He followed the sharp contours of cheekbone until his fingertips discovered the smooth curve of lips, which parted under his touch.

"Fuck," Naruto whispered, inhaling sharply. "You're seriously testing my self-control right now."

Sasuke slipped his eyes open, hitting Naruto with a darkly smoldering look. "Good," He replied in a low murmur, smiling when he said again, "You started it."

Naruto laughed as he rolled over, laying on his back beside Sasuke. Silence stretched out between them for a time, but it was the comfortable quiet of a moment where no words need to be said. The blond took Sasuke's hand again, playing with the slender digits.

"Sakura-chan will be at the house tomorrow." Naruto said softly. "Do you think you're ready to see her?"

He heard Sasuke inhale sharply, but he continued to look at their entwined fingers. Sasuke shifted awkwardly, inching closer to Naruto's side as the air began to chill his bare skin.

Finally, he sighed, answering in a bitter voice, "No, not yet. I don't think it will end well."

Rather than question him, Naruto nodded. He pulled their joined fingers towards his mouth, kissing the back of Sasuke's hand before he sat up. "Alright," He said, turning to Sasuke with a reassuring grin. "In the end, it's your decision, you know?"

He rocked onto his feet, watching as Sasuke slowly pulled himself into a seated position. He groaned as his muscles spasmed from the effort. "Damn," He muttered, rubbing his abdomen. "This is total shit."

"It should be better by tomorrow." Naruto said cheerily. "Probably."

"Probably?" Sasuke parroted, narrowing his eyes. Naruto smiled guiltily, making himself useful by getting Sasuke his clothes.

Despite Sasuke's irritation, he couldn't help but feel relieved. After what had seemed an eternal stretch of slumber, his body was waking up. His strength, his senses, his abilities; Sasuke couldn't wait to put himself to use once more. He couldn't wait to experience Naruto, when he was strong and free once more.

But above all else, Sasuke couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* * *

><p>The dawn bloomed as vibrantly as the cherry blossoms in spring, shades of pink and orange and icy cold white streaking across the sky. Standing on the porch that overlooked the back garden, Naruto watched the sun slowly rising with gleaming eyes. The light glittered in the undisturbed snow, making it gleam in a crystalline fashion. Gliding his fingers through his wild bangs, Naruto released a deep sigh of contentment.<p>

Sasuke watched him with a blank expression, cozily dressed in his warmest clothes to fend off the cold air. He had even gone so far as to drag out one of the large floor cushions from their living room, to counter the chill seeping up from the wood.

Naruto, on the other hand, was wearing the old mesh undershirt he used to wear under his orange jacket. His Jounin pants sat low on his hips, his bare feet planted firmly on the cold floor.

Unable to discern whether the blond was showing off, or the cold truly didn't faze him, Sasuke contented himself with an exaggerated sigh. "Are you sure it's really necessary for me to meditate, Naruto?" He asked in a bored voice, all the while thinking that he would rather go back to bed. "It's not like I've never done it before, so you don't have to show me how."

As he turned his head slightly, one of Naruto's depthless blue eyes caught Sasuke's attention. For a moment, he looked at the raven-haired ninja thoughtfully, his lips pursed. Eventually, he shook his head with a smile, turning in one fluid motion to drop down in front of Sasuke. The blond folded his legs into a meditative stance, an air of practice around him as he released a slow breath.

"Yup, it's definitely a necessity." Naruto said with finality. He leveled Sasuke with a concentrated gaze, the hint of a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "It's true, we were taught in the academy that meditation, or a routine that allows for mental cleansing, is important for a shinobi. However, even people who practice meditation regularly are missing out on the importance of it. At best, most shinobi master the ability to clear their minds, to find balance within themselves."

Sasuke nodded slowly. "Since the Sharingan puts a lot of strain on the caster mentally and physically, meditation was always an important part of dōjutsu training. But that's why I don't think we should waste our time with this. I've already mastered the ability to empty my mind."

Naruto smiled, slipping his eyes shut. "Maybe you can empty your mind of thoughts, but I doubt you've learned how to empty your mind of emotion." He said gently, his breathing slowing as his body became perfectly still. "A person doesn't achieve mastery in meditation until they can detach from all worldly and personal distractions, including their sense of self."

"And you've achieved that?" Sasuke asked doubtfully as he too assumed his meditation stance.

A soft exhale of laughter slipped between Naruto's lips. Sasuke frowned in concentration as orange markings appeared on the Jinchuuriki's eyelids. He reached out with his senses, trying to figure out what was happening to Naruto's chakra.

"To become a Sage," Naruto began in a low, calm voice, "You have to go through a lot of crappy and crazy-difficult training. But the hardest thing is the meditation. It isn't something that you can learn quickly; you have to sit there for countless hours until you figure it out for yourself."

He opened his eyes, the golden yellow orbs holding Sasuke's gaze quietly. "For more than two years now, I've spent as much time as I could meditating. Not only have I mastered the ability to detach myself from my reality and myself, I am also able to perfectly balance and control all three chakra's that exist inside of me. When you understand your chakra and how to control it properly, you can even change its form and flow to suit you. Obviously, your chidori or my rasengan are examples of that, but there are a lot of other ways too. Here, Sasuke, watch."

Sasuke's dark eyes widened in shock as steam began to rise from Naruto's skin. The vapours twisted and danced as they rose around him slowly, before eventually disappearing above the eaves of their house.

Naruto cracked one of his eyes open, grinning. "Cool, huh?" He boasted. "This is how I can meditate out here for hours without freezing to death. By absorbing the heat out of the natural energy around me, I can basically cancel out the cold."

Blinking slowly, Sasuke replied in his most disinterested tone, "Is there a point to this, or are you just showing off?"

"Well, I might be showing off a little," Naruto admitted earnestly after a moment of thought. "But I mean, there're not many people who advance this much in meditation. And of course there's a point, you jerk!"

Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes. He absolutely refused to admit that he was actually extremely impressed.

"Anyways," Naruto continued, pouting. "All that I want you to do today is concentrate on emptying your mind. Distance yourself from thought and emotion. If you manage to do that, start concentrating on your chakra. Okay? Keep in mind that meditating on _thoughts_ and meditating for _freedom_ are two completely different things. Right now, you're aiming for mental and emotional freedom – you know?"

Releasing a slow breath, Sasuke nodded slowly. The concept of meditation definitely wasn't new to him – he had spent a lot of his time while he was alone after the war, and when he was in his prison cell, meditating. However, in those occasions he had been meditating over his thoughts, whereas now he was being asked to sit and seek nothingness. Again, the concept was not foreign to him. The fact that it was Naruto who was instructing him so wisely, however, definitely was.

He smirked at the irony, as he thought, "_The most surprising ninja in Konoha is, undoubtedly, my idiot-blond._"

"You're thinking," Naruto said gently. "Stop."

Sasuke scowled, clenching his teeth against the retort that rose up in his throat. _"Easier said than done," _He complained to himself. _"When you're sitting right there watching me, Naruto." _

Silence fell between them, disturbed only by the sleepy chirping of birds in the surrounding trees. Somewhere far away, the herds of Nara deer were waking, their soft whistling calls echoing through the forest.

Feeling that Sasuke was finally settling into the exercise, Naruto inhaled slowly, turning his focus to the natural energy that was flowing into his body. Spread out around him were thousands of brightly shining chakras, as warm and familiar to him as the sun in the sky. From the strongly pulsating energies of the shinobi in the training grounds, to the small and eagerly fluttering chakra of every student in their academy classroom; nothing slipped past Naruto.

He focused on the village gate for a while, feeling the rhythm of the people walking in and out of the village. Finding nothing of concern there, he spread his awareness outwards, feeling the landscape around Konoha through the currents of energy which passed from one living thing to another. The main road was busy with merchants and laborers coming to the village to work for the day. The forest and mountains buzzed with the activity of waking animals, going about their morning in chaotically harmonious patterns. Higher up in the mountains, Naruto discovered a few ninja from the Inuzuka clan out for a morning run with their hounds.

Naruto released the breath he had been holding as he broadened his awareness even further. It was then that a cluster of familiar chakra's caught his attention. Although they were still several kilometers away from Konoha, Ino and her young team of Genin were returning to the village from their mission. From what Naruto could feel, they seemed to be tired but unhurt. Smiling, the Sage turned his attention to the forest around them.

Immediately, the breath froze in his throat, his relaxed shoulders tensing.

"Dammit," He growled in a low voice, "_Ino._"

In the time that it took for Sasuke to realize that Naruto had spoken and open his eyes, the blond had already made two clones and twisted off the porch into the snow. He leaned over quickly, gripping Sasuke's knee firmly as he looked up at him with fierce, yellow eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," He said. "I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>The forest stretched out endlessly around Ino and her team as they made their way back to Konoha. Having completed their first real mission, the Genin were in high spirits, their voices echoing off the naked trees. Ino ignored their rambunctious behavior, her focus on the silent, watchful forest. Only a moment ago, she had thought she'd sensed something watching them. The skin on the back of her neck prickled uncomfortably.<p>

When several more minutes passed without incident, Ino sighed. "Guess I was just imaging things." She muttered to herself.

She glanced over her shoulder at the sound of footsteps. The Genin with long black hair, Eros, was approaching her quickly. The knot in Ino's stomach, which had just begun to loosen, tightened painfully. For a Genin, Eros had always had highly attuned senses.

"Sensei," He said softly, not wanting his teammates to hear. "Did you feel that just now?"

Ino swallowed hard. She glanced over her shoulder quickly, watching as Aya twisted midair to poke the notoriously calm redhead with a smirk. Leon blinked slowly before glancing over at the small kunoichi, one dark red eyebrow raised.

Even though they seemed energetic enough, Ino knew that her team wouldn't even have enough strength to defend themselves if they were attacked now. The mission, though a simple escort assignment, had ended up draining quite a bit of their chakra.

Finally, Ino turned back to the young shinobi, forcing herself to smile. "Actually, I did." She replied in a forced tone. "Please go and tell Aya-chan and Leon to be quiet."

Eros nodded quickly, falling back to his teammates. "Shut up," He ordered gruffly, casting a meaningful glance towards their ponytailed sensei.

Immediately, Aya fell silent. Even though the kunoichi was the most outspoken and liveliest of their team, Eros was definitely the leader. He showed a level of skill that was reminiscent of the Konoha Eleven when they were at that age.

Ino's eyes narrowed, her pulse quickening as she glanced back and forth into the trees. "_Okay, think Ino._" She told herself, slowly down slightly so that she was closer to the Genin. "_What would Shikamaru do in this situation? If Eros got the same feeling, then there's no doubt that something's watching us. What should I do? Even if we stop and get into a defensive position, the Genin aren't strong enough to do anything right now. But if we keep going to the village, we might get attacked while we're unprepared. Damn, this isn't good._"

"Listen, you three," Ino began in a low voice, reaching into the weapon pouch at her back. "Something is tailing us right now. I'm not a sensory ninja, so I can't tell you anything more than that."

She pulled out a kunai, slowing her pace until she was behind her students. "We're going to go all out until we get to the village," She ordered. "Get up into the treetops. I want Eros out front and Leon right behind Aya-chan. I'll hang back a little, so I want you three to tell me if you spot anything unusual. Keep your guards up!"

The Genin nodded, turning in unison with their eyes towards the trees.

A familiar whistling caught Ino's attention: the sound of knives cutting through the air.

Ino raised her kunai, her eyes widening as her head whipped from side to side. The knives were coming from several different directions at once – too many for her to block – and every single one of them was equipped with an explosive tag. Every single one of them was headed directly for her students.

"Look out!" She screamed, launching herself forward. Tackling her students to the ground, Ino pulled their small bodies under her own.

Time slowed to a mocking crawl as the kunai landed around them, making a gentle thudding sound as they lodged themselves into the snow. In the split second which followed, Eros stuck his head out from under his sensei's arm, his hands flashing as his chest bulged.

The forest floor was sent skyward, the deep rumble of breaking earth and fire shattering the still air. The protective wall of flame that Eros breathed around them saved them from the worst of the explosion, but the frozen earth began to crumble beneath them. With a gasping sound, Eros ran out of chakra, the fire dissolving into nothingness as he choked on the smoke and dirt in the air.

Ino pulled him back underneath her body, wrapping her arms around her students and holding them tightly to her chest.

Aya screamed as the ground broke beneath them, sending them tumbling wildly into the craters of broken earth. As they hit the bottom roughly, the debris began to fall too. Ino grit her teeth, screwing her eyes shut as chunks of rocks and heavy pieces of roots and frozen soil rained down on her back. The weight of the debris forced the air out of her lungs, her breath rattling out in a wet mass of blood. The gory red smear landed directly onto Aya's chest.

In the few seconds after the explosions subsided, an eerily ringing silence fell over the forest. Ino opened her eyes slowly, blinking against the tears and the pain as she forced herself to smile. "Are you guys okay?" She managed to whisper, before a tearing cough sent more blood flying from her lungs.

"Ino-sensei!" Aya screamed, clinging tightly to the front of her sensei's Jounin vest. "Hang in there, sensei!"

"Yes, hang in there," A trilling voice agreed.

Her body screaming in protest from the movement, Ino twisted around to face their attacker. The sudden movement, and the pain which followed, made her lightheaded. The blond kunoichi could feel hot ribbons of blood flowing from her back and arms, but she remained focused on the tall, thin man who stood at the edge of the pit.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice strengthened by adrenaline. Ino pulled out another kunai, crouching protectively in front of her students.

The man laughed softly. Ino noticed, for the first time, that a metal mask crafted to look like the grinning jaws of a wolf was hanging around his neck. His long, tousled black hair flowed in the updraft of air, his cold green eyes staring down at them hatefully. He was dressed in finely woven fabrics, a black fur-lined jacket protecting him from the cold.

"For now, you can just call me Kou, Miss. Ino Yamanaka." He replied, his eyes glittering.

Ino stiffened, her lips pulling back in distaste. "Kou," She muttered, glancing back at her students. She ground her teeth.

"_I can't risk using mind possession. If I miss, then all four of us will be wide open."_

Everyone in the Konoha Eleven had been warned about the Kou. Naruto had cautioned them all, telling them that they were likely to be attacked at some point by this mysterious and violent clan. The old classmates had discussed the threat at length after Naruto had left, their pride dented slightly by the Jinchuuriki's obvious lack of faith in their ability to defend themselves.

But now, Ino understood. It wasn't that he doubted the abilities of his comrades. Naruto had doubted, or perhaps suspected, the integrity of the Kou. He had suspected that they would resort to underhanded tactics to take them out, one by one. In this moment, Ino desperately wished that Naruto had just been paranoid.

Kou slid down the loose earth into the crater, still smirking coldly. "Tell your little students to run along, Ino-chan." He ordered in his light, sing-song voice. "And then I won't have to hurt them."

He stopped a few feet away from them, crossing his arms. "It's you I want, Ino-chan, so just tell your students to hurry home. Otherwise, they might see something that they don't want to see."

For the first time since the war, a chilling ripple of fear rattled down Ino's spine. She swallowed loudly. "Leon, take Aya-chan and Eros back to the village. As soon as you get to the gate, tell Genma or whoever else is on guard what happened."

"We aren't going to leave you, sensei!" Leon replied fiercely, pulling himself to his knees.

"Leon, please," Ino whispered shakily, her eye's never leaving Kou. "My duty is to keep you three safe."

With a loud and obnoxious sigh, the man closed the remaining distance between himself and Ino. He grabbed the front of her vest, yanking her to her feet as he said, "This is taking too long. All this student-teacher crap is making me sick."

"Let go of me," Ino hissed, jumping off the ground and twisting backwards, aiming a kick at the Kou ninja's head as she freed herself from his grip.

"Woah!" He cried as he leaned back, avoiding her swinging foot. "You shouldn't be hopping around so much, Ino-chan. You already lost so much blood, you might not be able to stand for much longer."

As if on cue, Ino's knees trembled and gave out. She sank down amongst the piles of upturned earth, breathing heavily. As Kou began walking towards her again, Ino glanced over at her team, desperation in her wide blue eyes as she whispered, "Please, please run."

Kou's hand latched around her throat, cutting off her air supply completely as he forced her backwards. The raw skin and gaping wounds on her back hit the ground hard, a silent scream forcing its way around the tight grip on her throat. Unable to free herself from the iron grip around her neck, Ino kicked her legs wildly, swinging her kunai towards her attacker. He blocked the uncalculated swing easily, retaliating by delivering a solid punch to the kunoichi's diaphragm. Her eyes bulged, her whole body trembling violently from the force of the hit before she went completely still.

"That's enough now, Ino-chan." Kou whispered tenderly, stroking her long bangs away from her face. He glanced over his shoulder, glaring at the three children who sat together, frozen in shock. An endless stream of silent tears was sliding down Aya's cheeks. Kou smirked.

His palm flattened over Ino's forehead, his brow furrowing in concentration. "Now, let's see what happens when a Kou possesses one of the Yamanaka Clan." He muttered, his voice strained, "With any luck, this will be the strongest body I've ever possessed. Soul Possession: Full Body Illusion!"

Ino gasped for air, struggling to resist the heavy press of his consciousness against her own. But her eyes were growing dim, spots appearing in her vision as she fought to remain conscious. She could feel small threads of his soul piercing through her mental barrier, tearing into her mind and body with sharp, electric jabs. The pain was intense. Ino's mouth opened around another silent scream, her back arching alarmingly, like bamboo in the wind.

"Sensei!" Aya screamed, running forward.

The man turned his head, pointing one of the fingers on the hand still firmly gripping Ino's throat towards the panicking Genin. The cold blue glow of lightning erupted from his slender finger, cutting through the air. Leon jumped forward, tugging Aya to the ground. The lightning screamed loudly as it raced towards its target.

A roaring blast of wind broke through the trees, stirring up earth and snow. Kou blinked against the sudden gale, staring in disbelief at the place where the Genin had been standing a millisecond before. There was nothing there but a black, scarred chunk of earth.

He didn't even have time to process this before the weight of it was crushing him: a chakra so hot and vast and terrifyingly wild that his body froze in horror. Kou slowly lifted his pale green eyes, wide and watering as he stared up at the tall, blond figure before him. Cradled within his strong arms were the three Genin, all of them unconscious but unharmed.

Naruto's eyes bore into the Kou ninja, blazing bloody red and raging like wildfire. His voice was an animalistic growl as he said, "I suggest you get away from her, right now."

When the man didn't move immediately, Naruto stepped forward, concentrating on controlling the natural energy in the air. A solid punch of energy hit the Kou directly in his chest, throwing him back several feet. He coughed as his back hit the ground, the loose stones on the side of the crater falling down on him.

Ino rolled onto her side, gasping loudly as she pulled air into her starved lungs.

Naruto placed the Genin down carefully, moving quickly to Ino's side. He lifted her to a seated position gently, cradling her protectively within the warmth of his arms. She stared up at him with wide, bloodshot eyes, one hand gripping his arm tightly while the other massaged her neck.

"Naruto?" She whispered shakily, "How did you – where are my students? Aya-chan and Leon – Eros?"

"They're all fine," The Jinchuuriki answered soothingly, his burning eyes never leaving the slowly stirring form of their opponent. "And, I sensed the presence of this Kou guy while I was meditating. I'm glad I was able to make it in time."

"You warned us," Ino stated, her tender throat making her voice rough. "That this might happen."

Naruto didn't answer. His body tensed like a coiled snake as the Kou sat up, shaking dirt out of his hair. "I suggest you stay still," Naruto cautioned, his lips pulling back to reveal pointed teeth. "If you plan on living out the day."

His pale green eyes narrowing, the Kou ignored the chilling fear that threatened to steal his breath. "You're the famed hero, the guardian demon of Konoha, I presume? How did you know I was a Kou, from so far away?" He managed to ask, although his voice betrayed him as it trembled.

"Easy." Naruto growled. "You didn't completely possess the poor guy whose body you're in right now. Anyone with any sort of sensory abilities can tell. There are two completely different natures of chakra in that body."

After blinking a few times in surprise, the man laughed. "Well, my father always told me to take my time. He said that nothing good would come out of rushing things, and lo-and-behold! I've been discovered!"

His eyes narrowed, his voice becoming a barely audible hiss. "But, it doesn't matter. This was only a temporary body, and this little fieldtrip has definitely been educational. Well worth the effort of controlling this guy. A ninja from the Land of Feathers, I'll have you know."

"You bastard," Naruto spat, shifting slightly so that his body was hiding Ino from the Kou's gaze. "Do you really think you have the right to just use innocent people like tools?"

"Yes," Kou replied immediately, grinning widely. "I have every right, because that's all people are. Tools. But we can discuss this next time, Naruto Uzumaki. For now, shall we simply agree to disagree?"

Naruto opened his mouth to respond, but a sense of dread stilled his tongue.

From where he was crouched, Naruto watched in horror as the light and awareness drained from the eyes of the man who stood before him. It was the haunting emptiness of a night without moon or stars: the void created by a person who was no longer there.

In the blink of an eye, the Kou was gone, leaving the stolen body behind.

Naruto expected the shrill whistling before it even started. "Ino," He said urgently, "Hold on to me!"

He was already moving, the force of his sudden momentum holding Ino to his chest before she had the chance to wrap her arms around him. His arms now free, Naruto scooped up the three Genin, his movement becoming a blur as he jumped up to the top of the crater.

The whistling stopped. It was immediately followed by a popping crack, a wet explosion spraying the dark earth with crimson. Naruto didn't need to turn to imagine the carnage. Taking a steadying breath, he continued walking forward. With tremendous effort, he forced himself to walk away from yet another innocent person that he could not save.

"Gross…" Ino managed to whisper before burying her face in his shoulder. Naruto could feel her arms shaking from the effort of holding herself to his chest, her knees gripping his waist tightly. Her breath was damp and hot with tears as she added, "I'm glad my students didn't see that."

Naruto sighed, sadness pinching his heart. He knelt down slowly, laying the Genin down in the snow before wrapping a supporting arm around Ino's waist. Rather than relaxing the tension in her body, Ino hugged him tighter, clinging to his familiar and reassuring presence. Resting one hand on the back of her head, Naruto slipped his eyes shut with a frown as Ino's entire frame began to shudder violently.

"That was so, so scary." She cried, her tears soaking the front of Naruto's thin shirt. "I couldn't do a damn thing."

For lack of better things to say, Naruto patted her head gently. "Shikamaru's on his way." He said softly, attempting to sooth his comrade. "I sent a clone to get help as soon as I noticed that guy."

"Shi-Shikamaru?" Ino repeated shakily.

"Yeah, let's wait here for him, okay? My clone is leading them, so they should be here soon."

Ino nodded, calming down slightly. She let out a slow breath, loosening her arms to relieve the painful strain on the many injuries on her back. Still caught in a state of shock and fear, the thought of healing herself never crossed the medical kunoichi's mind.

Naruto grit his teeth, staring ahead into the watchful trees as he resisted the urge to glance over his shoulder. He struggled to control the trembling of his fingers as his chakra boiled. Although he was happy to have been able to save Ino and her team, he hated the fact that it was necessary. His eyes stung hotly as Ino continued to weep into his shoulder, the fear not allowing her muscles to relax. He wished bitterly that he had been able to save the ninja from the Land of Feathers. He wished he had come sooner. He wished that the Kou had never risen into action.

"_But there's no point in sitting here, wishing for things that didn't happen."_ He thought, glancing over at the small unconscious forms of the Genin. _"At least I managed to keep them safe. That's all that matters right now."_

The Jinchuuriki closed his eyes as the sound of Kurama's swishing tails caught his attention. The fox was on his feet, sniffing loudly as he glanced from side to side. _"The body that he retreated to isn't very far away." _He said, baring his gleaming fangs. _"The clone will be here any minute, so just drop her and go after him! If it's us, we'll be able to catch up to him in no time!"_

Naruto was silent for a moment, his mind racing. _"How far away exactly, Kurama?"_

"_His original body is further than I thought it would be," _The fox admitted, sniffing curiously. _"He's no less than ten kilometers away from here, no more than fifteen."_

Naruto grit his teeth. _"That's too fucking far! If that's their range for retreating from a possessed body, then this is seriously not good! And besides, I can't just leave when things are like this."_

"_Make another clone, then!" _Kurama urged, a fierce growl rumbling in his chest. _"And let me take control of it. I'll tear that Kou to pieces!" _

Slowly, Naruto shook his head. He opened his eyes as the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps reached him. "I won't fight hatred with hatred," He whispered out loud. "I won't trade one senseless death for another."

Ino glanced up curiously.

A flash of yellow and green through the trees caught their attention. As soon as they were in sight of each other, Naruto's clone disappeared in a puff of chakra smoke. The blond blinked in shock as the clones memories played through his mind.

Of the two clones he had made when he rushed off to help Ino, one had remained to guard Sasuke while the other had gone to the front gate to rally some backup. Out of sheer coincidence, Shikamaru had been walking by on his way to the hospital, due for his checkup with Sakura.

Naruto took in the shadow-nins face as he slid into the clearing, his normally detached expression crumpled into a deep frown. Genma was a step behind him, his bandanna slightly out of place and sweat on his forehead. The sunlight flashed brightly on the chakra needle clamped between his lips.

"Ino!" Shikamaru exclaimed, his eyes widening at the sight of blood. "Shit - are you okay?"

She managed a weak smile, forcing strength into her voice. "I'm fine. It probably looks worse than it actually is."

"Don't try to comfort me at a time like this, idiot." Shikamaru said as he knelt down in front of her. When Ino nodded tearfully, he forced a smile before glancing up at Naruto. "What happened, Naruto? What's going on?"

"I'll tell you when we get to the village." Naruto replied, slowly rising to his feet. "Right now, the most important thing is that we get these four out of here."

Shikamaru twisted around, seeming to notice for the first time that the Genin were there. "Ah, dammit," He growled, his voice trembling with emotion. "She was protecting her students…"

"Yeah," Naruto hummed, his deeply resonating voice at odds with the silent, snowy forest. "Genma, Shikamaru, if you guys want to grab the Genin, then -"

"No." Shikamaru cut in, turning back to Naruto. "Let me carry Ino."

Blinking in surprise at the ferocity in Shikamaru's voice, Naruto glanced down at Ino pointedly. Although the kunoichi was looking at her former teammate, she was still clinging to Naruto as tightly as she could. "Um, Shikamaru…" Naruto began, but the flash of emotion in Shikamaru's eyes made him stop.

He recognized that look. In fact, he knew it well. Naruto smiled softly as he realized that he could truly sympathise with the pain, anger and desperation that Shikamaru was feeling in that moment.

"Naruto, please." Shikamaru said, almost pleadingly.

"Ino," Naruto said gently, smoothing her hair again. "You have to let go of me."

She turned to him with a hum, before realizing just how tightly she was holding him. Her face turning bright red, Ino let go of Naruto as if he had burned her.

Much to her embarrassment, Naruto chuckled.

When Ino was safely on Shikamaru's back, Naruto hoisted Leon and Eros into his arms, leaving Aya to Genma. It was a long, tiring journey back to Konoha, as the three shinobi tried their best not to jolt their human cargo. But even as the long kilometers passed, even as his breathing became laboured and sweat broke out across his brow, not once on that journey home did Shikamaru complain.

All he could do was stare at Naruto's back – his proud, strong shoulders; his golden hair waving gently in the rushing air – and feel truly in awe. Somehow, Shikamaru was happy to know that Naruto was watching over them. He was relieved that Naruto knew him well enough - understood people well enough - to see and accept what he was feeling.

"_Truly," _Shikamaru thought, struck by the sudden clarity this incident had given him. _"He truly is our Guardian."_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

><p>With an exhausted sigh, Sakura reached up slowly to untie her hair. She smoothed the pink strands before stretching the tension out of her shoulders. Blinking several times against the tiredness in her aqua-green eyes, the medical kunoichi examined her work once more.<p>

Ino lay on her stomach, her hair splayed across the pillow and over the side of the hospital bed like a waterfall of gold. The injuries on her back and arms, carefully healed and stitched by Sakura, were pink and swollen under the humming lights. A twinge of concern pulled Sakura's eyebrows together as she noted the tension in the blond's muscles.

"_If Naruto hadn't gotten there in time…"_ Sakura shuddered slightly at the thought as she reached over to gently pat Ino's shoulder.

"Let's get you bandaged up so that the boys can come in, Ino." Sakura said with a smile. "I can feel Shikamaru's impatience all the way from here."

Nodding silently, Ino pushed herself up slowly. As she sat on top of the pristine white sheets, holding her hair out of the way while Sakura wrapped bandages around her bare torso, she appeared as frail and delicate as a flower peeking up from the snow. Worried that even a slight misstep or a rough touch would damage her, Sakura finished her work in silence.

The pink-haired kunoichi understood only too well how it felt to be totally dominated by an opponent. She too had experienced the moment when frustration and desperation gave way to unyielding fear. Even though she didn't want to admit it, Sakura knew that if it wasn't for Naruto's heroics, her life would probably have ended long ago.

She helped Ino into a hospital gown, propping up the pillows so that the blond could sit comfortably. Once Ino was settled, Sakura put her hands on her hips, studying her childhood friend intently. "Are you ready for me to let them in?" She asked gently.

Ino nodded slowly. "If my students are there, I want to see them too."

"Okay," Sakura replied with a smile, walking over to the door. "Just hang in for a minute, I'll be right back."

Sakura slipped out into the hallway, sliding the door shut behind her. She joined the current of nurses and patients until she reached the corner where she paused, her eyes immediately drawn to her teammate. Naruto sat quietly on one of the several benches which lined the hall, his eyes closed and face calm as he waited with surprising patience. Ino's female student, Aya, was curled in a ball on his lap, her eyes red from tears as she leaned her head on his chest. Eros and Leon, who were both watching vacantly as people passed them, sat on either side of the Sage. They would glance up eagerly whenever someone approached them, only to look away in disappointment when the person didn't mention their sensei.

No matter where he went, people were simply drawn to Naruto. And when he came to places such as this, surrounded by the sterile surfaces and the industrial lights, he seemed more real and warm than anything else around him. Even as Sakura watched, half hidden by the corner, several injured shinobi approached him. He opened his eyes with a smile before they spoke. He knew every one of them by name. His rough voice was calming and reassuring as it echoed in the narrow hallway.

In stark contrast to this tranquil scene, Shikamaru was practically burning a path in the floor with the speed of his pacing. His expression was taut and his shoulders were stiff with agitation. As practiced as he was at leading other shinobi, always with a display of lazy disinterest, Shikamaru cared about his comrades more than anyone else. He felt a deep sense of responsibility whenever someone on his team was injured. Sakura had seen him waiting tensely in the halls of the hospital on many occasions, waiting to hear the medical conditions of his fallen comrades.

Just as Sakura was about the step around the corner, a flash of blue caught her attention. Naruto was watching her quietly from his seat across the hall. He smiled when their eyes met, his whiskered cheeks dimpling.

"Sakura!" He called out, his rich voice tumbling from his lips with the familiarity of an old melody. "How's Ino?"

Shikamaru stopped, turning quickly as Sakura rounded the corner with flushed cheeks. Eros and Leon jumped to their feet, followed by Aya once she had scrambled awkwardly from Naruto's lap. The young kunoichi ran to Sakura, gripping her hand tightly. "Is Ino-sensei okay?" She asked breathlessly, her eyes wide.

Sakura bent over, smiling at the three Genin in turn. "Your sensei's going to be just fine. Make sure you thank her properly for protecting you, okay?"

"We will!" Aya responded quickly, glancing at her teammates. "Can we go see her now?"

As Sakura opened her mouth to answer, Naruto stood up, catching their attention. "Aya-chan," He said gently, "How about you stay here with Sakura-chan and me for a minute? I think Shikamaru needs to go and see Ino first."

Shikamaru glanced to the side, rubbing his head awkwardly when the Genin turned to inspect him. The young team exchanged confused looks before Aya asked, "Do you have to talk to Ino-sensei about something, Shikamaru-sensei?"

"Yes, he does." Naruto said, grinning devilishly. "Isn't that right, Shikamaru?"

"Naruto, you bastard." Shikamaru muttered, his eye twitching. He glanced at Sakura sheepishly. "Is that alright?"

The kunoichi smirked. "I'm sure that will be fine. We'll give you five minutes, okay?"

The strategist nodded once, his ears going pink as he quickly rounded the corner. Aya continued to grip Sakura's hand tightly as she watched the slow progression of the clock on the wall, preparing to grab her teammates and dash off when exactly five minutes had passed. When Sakura glanced down at the kunoichi, Naruto's bare feet caught her eye.

Her eyes shot up, her expression a disgruntled glare. "Naruto," She hissed, "What the hell are you wearing? Where are your shoes?"

Naruto blushed, rubbing his nose sheepishly. "I was meditating with Sasuke when I noticed that Ino was in trouble and I kind of left in a hurry, so I didn't have time to change."

Sakura eyed him critically, noting how his old mesh undershirt was entirely too small on him now. The fabric stretched over his broad shoulders and chest, cutting into his skin. Shaking her head, the kunoichi released an exasperated sigh. "Go home and change." She ordered. "And throw that shirt out! I'm amazed that Sasuke lets you wear that thing."

"Eh?" Naruto exclaimed, glancing down at himself. "It was the last shirt I had that was clean. We put off laundry for as long as we can."

"Just hurry up and go," Sakura muttered, her cheeks getting hot. Hearing Naruto talk about Sasuke in that way, as if they were a single entity, never failed to embarrass her. "We'll have to talk for a while when you get back, so don't take too long."

Naruto's sapphire eyes narrowed slightly, growing serious at the thought of their pending conversation. But still, he managed to smile, saluting quickly before turning and striding away on silent, naked feet.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was irritated.<p>

Extremely irritated.

But he kept his face an emotionless mask, broken only by the slight frown which pulled his slender eyebrows together. He resisted the urge to get up and start pacing, settling his chin on his hand as he sat, studying the blond.

The clone Naruto had told him what was happening right after the original left. But since then, the blond had simply stood in silence as he looked out at the forest, leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, trying to get a clear picture of Ino in his mind. He could only muster up a few vague memories of the kunoichi, since he had always regarded her as just another annoying girl back in his academy days. Rather than feeling guilty about it, he smirked at the whiskered blond. "It seems like you're always running around saving other people."

Glancing over with a deadpanned glare, Naruto replied, "I've saved your sorry butt a few times, you jerk. If it wasn't for me, you'd still be hanging out in a cell."

"Woah, hey!" Sasuke exclaimed, straightening up quickly. "Are you going to hold that over my head for the rest of my life?"

The clone sniffed loudly, replying with an air of dignity, "Only when I need to."

"Such a child," Sasuke muttered darkly. "I've saved you a few times as well."

Rubbing at his head, Naruto turned and walked into the house, muttering as he went. "I don't remember something like that happening."

Sasuke scrambled to his feet and stomped into the house behind the blond, confused by the level of irritation he felt. It wasn't because of their conversation, and it wasn't because Naruto had to leave abruptly on their first day of training either. Rather, Sasuke found himself - once again - frustrated that he couldn't be of any help to his Guardian. Even though he didn't necessarily care about other people, he still wanted to be at Naruto's side. He wanted to be the one to go and save people on Naruto's behalf. He found himself willing to do anything to lessen the burden on Naruto – to make the weight of being a hero easier to bear.

The memory of Naruto's pained, frustrated expression flashed across his mind.

Without realizing it, Sasuke stopped moving. He watched Naruto's retreating back as he walked into the kitchen, his shadow stretching out into the hallway.

"_Don't go."_

He could hear the sound of Naruto's bare feet on the wooden floor. It was then that Sasuke realized that he wasn't breathing, panic rising up in his chest.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke blinked in shock. He hadn't meant to yell.

Naruto's head appeared around the doorframe, his eyes wide. Sasuke stared at the gentle gleam of sunlight which fell over the blond, his chest heaving as he sought air. Naruto recognized what was happening to him instantly. It had happened many times before.

Out of nowhere and over nothing, it seemed, Sasuke was on the verge of having a panic attack.

Something flashed in the clone's eyes, too quickly for Sasuke to decipher what it was. He stepped out into the hallway, opening his mouth to speak, but the words never came. The clone turned towards the door, his attention on the chakra which had appeared suddenly on the road.

He turned back to Sasuke, his blue eyes burning. "Hang in there," He said, managing a reassuring smile. "The original just got home."

With that, the clone vanished in a puff of smoke. Sasuke crouched down in the hall, clutching at his chest as he attempted to calm himself. "Fuck," He muttered. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

He could hear the sound of Naruto's footsteps as he raced up the path, stomping onto the porch before flinging the door open. Their eyes met instantly, sapphire and obsidian, and the rest of the world seemed to disappear. Relief washed over Sasuke as he inhaled deeply, his nerves suddenly settling.

"Naruto," He said softly. "Welcome home."

The blond inhaled sharply, walking swiftly down the hallway. In one fluid motion, he knelt down on the dark hardwood, pulling Sasuke into his arms. The pale ninja leaned into him heavily, his arms hanging limply by his side. Naruto held him tightly, surrounding him with all-encompassing warmth.

"I know you're getting restless," Naruto whispered, his lips on Sasuke's forehead. "But please bear with it for a while longer. Then, you'll be able to come with me. We'll do these things together, you know."

Sasuke shook his head slowly, thinking that Naruto's incredible ability to read people was tremendously convenient at times like these. "I'm fine," He muttered coldly. "I'm being stupid, letting my frustration get the better of me."

"It's not stupid," Naruto replied fiercely, leaning back so that he could look at Sasuke. "I understand that being cooped up in here is frustrating for you, and I know how much it bothers you when I'm coming and going all the time. I'm sorry Sasuke, I'm supposed to be your Guardian and yet -"

He stopped abruptly when Sasuke laughed softly. "I said it's fine, idiot-blond." He began, his voice gentle. "I can't just selfishly keep you to myself, anyway. You're the guardian of this entire village, not just mine."

Naruto shook his head with a smile, stroking his fingers over Sasuke's cheek. He lifted his chin gently, leveling Sasuke with an intense look. "No, I'm yours. Completely yours, Sasuke."

Sasuke averted his eyes. "Is that because of the mission you're stuck with? Operation Moon Guardian?"

"No, idiot," Naruto replied blatantly, sighing. "It's because I love you."

Sasuke inhaled deeply before returning Naruto's sigh, hoping that his response imparted on that swirling breath. The sharp line of his frown finally loosened, his eyebrows pulling away from one another as he slipped his eyelids shut. His lips curled upwards slightly as he whispered, "I wonder who the real idiot is?"

As Naruto laughed softly, Sasuke was distracted by a sudden thought. _"My goals exist only in the darkness. That much has never changed. The code name I've been given, Moon; the more I think about it, the more I realize how fitting it is. If it weren't for the sun, the moon would be completely invisible. Shrouded in darkness, it would continue to circle the world unseen. But even though the sun gives it light, a part of the moon is always submerged in darkness and hidden away. It will never be able to escape that fate; just as I will never be able to escape the darkness within myself. Not completely, anyway."_

He opened his eyes, seeing his reflection in a mirror of sky blue. Naruto blinked slowly, tilting his head questioningly. Sasuke shook his head with a low hum.

"You have to leave again, don't you?" He accused lightly.

"Um, yeah," Naruto glanced away, feeling guilty. "But you know what? I would much rather stay here with you, so -"

He stopped speaking abruptly, untangling his arms from Sasuke as he pushed himself to his feet. In a few large strides he was at his bedroom door, entering the room which was slightly dusty from disuse. Raising his eyebrow, Sasuke wondered idly when the last time Naruto actually slept in his own room was. They always slept in Sasuke's bed, so the only reason Naruto had to enter his room was to change his clothes.

This only fueled Sasuke's curiosity and he rose to his feet shakily, his body still not having forgiven him for the sudden assault of panic. Leaning against the doorframe, Sasuke followed Naruto's movement with shuttered, dark eyes. The blond pulled his Jounin vest on over top of his mesh shirt, zipping it up halfway. He then walked over to his dressing table, picking up his headband and securing it tightly around his forehead.

Naruto grinned at Sasuke as he walked past him, plodding down the hall quietly. He stepped down into the entranceway, bending over to pull on his sandals. When he straightened up, he reached for his Sage cloak, pulling it on with an air of finality. Sasuke watched the crimson fabric until it had stopped fluttering, glancing up at Naruto questioningly.

The blond smiled even wider, finally continuing his sentence. "I'd rather stay with you, so I'll just send a clone."

Without further ado, another grinning Uzumaki appeared. The original opened the door for his double, saluting formally as the clone rushed out of the house and down the path. When the door had closed again, Sasuke smirked.

"Is it really okay for you to send a clone?" He asked, not actually caring if it wasn't.

"Sure, I was just supposed to go back to the hospital to talk about some stuff." Naruto replied, toeing off his sandals. "But even if it is kind of important, you're more important right now - especially when you're standing there looking at me like that."

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous rollercoaster of his own emotions as he replied, "What, I get bored being stuck in here all day with nobody but an idiot-blond _clone_ as company."

Naruto lowered his eyes, blushing as his eyebrows met in a frown. "For at least this month, as much as I possibly can, I swear I'll stay here with you. I prom -"

"And for some reason," Sasuke cut in, not wanting to hear the promise that he knew Naruto couldn't keep. "Watching you put clothes on really just makes me want to tear them off again."

For a moment, Naruto simply stood in stunned silence. But then, his face went an utterly astounding shade of red, his eyes as wide as his mouth. After blinking several times, the first word which crept hoarsely from his throat was, "Shit".

And then he was moving, rushing back up the hall as he shrugged off his cloak, letting it flutter to the ground as he crashed into Sasuke heatedly. Wrapping his arms around Naruto's shoulders as their lips met, Sasuke followed Naruto's rhythm as he guided them backwards. As his calves hit Naruto's unused bed, Sasuke yanked down the zipper on the blond's vest, tugging it over his shoulders roughly and letting it crumple to the ground.

Smiling slightly, Sasuke tucked his fingers into the neck of Naruto's shirt, and in one sharp jolt, tore it down the front. With a questioning hum, Naruto pulled his head back to glance down at his ruined clothing.

"Sorry," Sasuke said in a low voice. "But I really, really hate that shirt."

Naruto laughed then, a molten roll of his voice which sent a shiver down Sasuke's spine. The chakra seal on his shoulder throbbed, sending an electric pulse through his body. But as Naruto glanced up, it was the look in his eyes that made Sasuke feel lightheaded.

"Honestly," The blond said as he leaned forward slowly, taking advantage of his height to keep his lips just out of Sasuke's reach. "Right now, I don't give a fuck."

Sasuke inhaled sharply as Naruto captured him with a hug, twisting so that Sasuke landed on top of him when they fell back onto the stale sheets. The dark-haired ninja laughed softly, tilting his head to peer at Naruto through his bangs. Ignoring the intense desire which was coursing south through his body, Sasuke contented himself with simply observing Naruto for a moment.

Slowly, he slipped his fingers under Naruto's forehead protector, pulling it off gently. "Are you sure you're only mine?" He softly inquired, raking his slender fingers through Naruto's hair.

Still staring in awe and slight confusion, all Naruto could do was nod before choking out, "Yeah, your idiot-blond."

"You must be crazy." Sasuke replied, a hint of sadness in his voice.

But as he leaned down and kissed Naruto softly, his hair falling out of its ponytail, the blond realized that he couldn't care less. Maybe he was crazy, completely insane, for loving someone like Sasuke this much. But as he lost his hands in dark hair, then allowed his fingers to wander across the landscape of Sasuke's body, Naruto knew that it didn't matter.

As long as Sasuke was there, not even the prospect of insanity frightened him. As long as he had Sasuke, Naruto was home.

* * *

><p>A heavy, uncomfortable silence hung between the four shinobi of the Leaf. Outside the closed door, the muffled sound of the hospital's activity seemed to be an entire world away. Ino and Naruto had joined forces to recount the events from that morning, but when the tale was over, the shinobi became lost in thought.<p>

Sakura sat on the end of Ino's hospital bed, her back rigid and her mouth a thin line. Ino slumped tiredly into her pillows, her eyes unfocused as her mind wandered. Naruto lounged on the other bed, looking entirely too relaxed in the tense situation, while Shikamaru stood with his arms firmly crossed. He was facing the window, but Naruto suspected that he wasn't seeing the village, bathed in the light of a sunny winter afternoon, at all.

It was Ino who finally broke the silence. "You warned us, Naruto." She said, repeating herself again. "If I had taken your warning more seriously, then this might not have happened. I'm sorry."

"Ino!" Sakura exclaimed, turning to her friend with an appalled expression. "None of us realized just how real the Kou's threat was! And besides, even if you had taken it seriously, there's nothing you could have done in that situation."

Naruto's clone nodded reassuringly, gracing Ino with a warm smile. "She's right, Ino. If anything, I'm sorry that I couldn't get there sooner."

Ino shook her head slowly, but she didn't respond. Lacking her usually fire and sass, she simply examined her folded hands. Glancing over at Shikamaru quickly, Naruto noticed the ripple of unchecked emotion which passed over the strategists reflected face.

"Kou," He said, uttering the name like it was a curse. Turning sharply, his gaze landed on Naruto. "Hey, Naruto, tell me about the theory that you had Sakura researching. I want to know everything about the Kou, so don't hold out on me."

After exchanging a quick glance with Sakura, Naruto inhaled deeply. He sat up straighter as he began to explain. "This was something I noticed when I was travelling between the villages, where I always made a point of talking to the people who had been possessed by the Kou. They were all different ages, came from different places, and from the way they described their lives it seemed like there was literally no connection between any of them. But there were a few things that all of them had in common. First of all, they all claimed that they simply 'woke up' one day, without having any recollection of what they had been doing during the time they were possessed. In fact, none of them even remember being possessed in the first place. The second similarity is that they all claimed to have strange dreams, voices in their heads or a sense of emptiness or loss that they couldn't explain. But the last thing I noticed is the one that bothers me the most."

He paused here, frowning deeply as he studied the tiles on the floor. "The mental state of everyone who had been controlled by the Kou decreased at a rate so fast, it was actually pretty scary. People that were completely coherent when I spoke with them only weeks before had suddenly lost their grip on reality. When I went to see the people who were being controlled by the Kou on the night we moved Sasuke, they were the same way too. They had vivid hallucinations, suffered from what seemed like multiple personalities, and had absolutely no sense of self or spatial awareness. But what I found the most interesting is that they all claimed to have memories that they didn't think were actually theirs."

Naruto stood up, rubbing the back of his head as he began slowly pacing. "And that's when I had a thought. If the Kou have been around for hundreds of years, then it's possible that some of the patients within our psychiatric ward here were once possessed by them as well. It was a long shot, but I asked Sakura to interview all the patients, to try and find some sort of clue or connection that might help lead us to the Kou."

Sakura nodded sharply, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a thin scroll. "I compiled all the information I gathered here." She said as she released the seal on the scroll, glancing up at the pacing Jinchuuriki. "I haven't had the chance to tell you yet Naruto, but, you were right."

"Really?" Naruto exclaimed, looking completely shocked.

"Yes," Sakura replied seriously. "The first thing I did was look through the files for people with similar diseases, such as Amnesia or Multiple Personality Disorder. I also looked into patients diagnosed with various forms of depression or Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. When I actually started talking to them, I noticed right away that there were some clear similarities in their stories. But, I think the most difficult, and also the most helpful person to talk to was a woman who was in her nineties.

"This poor woman couldn't even remember her own name. She told me that she had lived in a small village when she was young, and had memories of her life there up until her early teens. But then, the next time she regained any awareness, she was a woman in her early thirties in a place she's never seen before. That place turned out to be here, Konoha, in the time of the second and third Hokage. Ever since then, she's been having nightmares, or flashes of memory that she can't identify as her own. She said that in these memories, she seems to be looking through someone else's eyes."

Shikamaru shook his head, interested and disgusted at the same time. "To just steal someone's life like that, and leave them with such mental torment," He muttered, shaking his head. "It almost makes me glad that the Kou just kill some of their victims."

Naruto frowned, not agreeing with Shikamaru's view on that particular point. But he didn't comment, turning back to Sakura instead. "These memories, Sakura-chan, did you find anything that seemed like a clue about the Kou?"

"I did," The kunoichi replied gently. "Every person listed these fragments of memory - or imagery, rather – that they said had a very different feeling than the rest. Apparently, when they see these images, they feel intense longing or nostalgia, even."

She glanced down at her notes, her voice low as she continued. "That old lady wrote down what she saw for me. I'll read it for you now: 'Emerald-eyed figures surrounded by gossamer fabric, which dances in a high, cold wind. There is polished white stone above clouds and mist which clings to the trees, and all around me are smiling wolves of gleaming iron.'" She glanced up, rolling the scroll. "I couldn't really make sense of any of that, especially not the last part."

"Their masks," Shikamaru muttered. "The guy a fought was wearing a metal mask that was crafted to look like the jaws of a wolf."

Ino glanced up, nodded slowly. "My guy had one of those as well."

"Maybe the wolf is the symbol of their Clan or something," Shikamaru muttered, glancing over at Naruto with a frown. "But off the top of my head, I can't really make sense of the rest of it."

Naruto plopped down on the bed again, his mind racing. Having long since adapted to the long silence of meditation, he found it surprisingly easy to draw information out of fragments or even silence. "A hall full of statues, open to the wind and above the clouds, as well as a feeling of longing for that placr." He muttered, his eyes lighting up. "This is it, you guys! This is the clue we were looking for, you know!"

He jumped up, beaming excitedly at his comrades. Shikamaru's eyes widened as he caught on to Naruto's train of thought, his arms dropping to his side as he stepped forward. "Naruto, do you think that these memories are of the Kou's home?"

"There's no doubt!" Naruto agreed, his fists clenching as he attempted to control his excitement. "That's the reason no one's even heard of the Kou since the time of the First Hokage, you know! They've been hiding way up in the mountains!"

"It's possible that they're even living in an old temple or something," Sakura added, her eyes shining. "Nobody from the outside world would think to look in a place like that."

Naruto turned to the strategist, his blue eyes blazing. "Shikamaru, I need you to do me a favour." He said, his voice taking on an edge of command. "Take that scroll from Sakura-chan and go straight to Granny Tsunade. Let her read it and explain the situation, and then request that recon teams are sent out to the mountain ranges all around here. Can you do that for me?"

Shikamaru nodded, walking over to accept the scroll from the medical kunoichi without a word. It was then that Naruto's expression grew serious, his voice lowering. "And also, please ask her to send some people to collect that fallen shinobi from the Land of Feathers."

After a slight pause, Shikamaru smiled. "Trust you to remember him, even in this situation." He teased gently. "Alright, Naruto, I can take care of that. I'll stop by your place later to let you know how it goes."

"Thanks, Shikamaru." Naruto replied, watching with a smile as the shadow-nin slipped out the door quietly.

He turned back to Sakura, smiling at her warmly. "Thanks for your hard work, Sakura-chan." He said, bowing his head. "If it wasn't for you, we still wouldn't have any clues, you know?"

Sakura blushed as pink as her hair. "No, it was you who noticed the connection. All I did was research it a little."

As Naruto opened his mouth to respond, Ino's expression caught his eye. Her forehead was a map of wrinkles as she frowned, her eyes glazed again. Concerned, Naruto walked over to the side of her bed, leaning down slightly. "Ino?" He said carefully. "Are you okay?"

Slowly, the blond Yamanaka shook her head. "I can understand why none of them stay sane for very long." She whispered, her voice trembling. "I didn't want to say this with Shikamaru around, since he's already so worried about me. My father and I train together all the time, strengthening our mental barriers by trying to force our way past each other's defenses. But the thing the Kou did, 'Full Boy Illusion' or whatever, it felt completely different. It wasn't just his mind; he was trying to force his entire being into me - trying to squash himself into the space which was already filled by me. I mean, it wasn't just my mind he was attacking. I could feel him in my _bones_. Honestly, I have never felt so completely violated before in my life. And it only lasted for a few seconds."

A few tears strayed from her lovely blue eyes, but she wiped them away quickly. She managed a smile as she looked up, noticing the horrified expressions on her friends faces. "Don't look at me like that, guys." She said, laughing nervously. That laugh was immediately followed by a look of open vulnerability.

"Hey, Naruto," Ino said, her bottom lip visibly quivering as she reached over to hold Sakura's hand tightly. "Do you think you could go and find my dad?"

Smiling sadly, Naruto nodded, feeling entirely undeserving of the look of gratitude Ino granted him.

As he turned to leave the room, Naruto could feel the anticipation building within his chest. Even though the events surrounding the Kou since their appearance had been unpleasant and dark for all of them, they had all been leading to this one clue. Finally, after months of dead ends and false leads, things were finally moving.

"_Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura – everyone," _Naruto thought, his face set determinedly as he stepped out into the hall. _"We're going to find them. I won't let them hurt any more of my comrades. I swear, I will protect you!"_

His eyes transitioned from blue to gold as he strode down the hall, his cloak billowing behind him. Within seconds, he discovered the location of Inoichi Yamanka's chakra, and upon approaching the nearest open window, Naruto vanished in a flash.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, okay. I kind of forced this chapter out, because I'm moving today and I don't know when I'll be able to post something again. Hopefully, it won't be a long absence. Also, please excuse Sasuke in this chapter. The poor dear is emotional, what can I say?

As usual, thank you all very much for your reviews and favourites. You're all lovely.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

* * *

><p>As the last week of March arrived, a sudden warm front drifted into the atmosphere above Konoha. The southern air danced along the frozen ground, making fog rise like a thousand resurrected spirits in the streets. Despite the eerie weather and the slippery, melting snow, Naruto and Sasuke pressed on with their training schedule.<p>

Their days were filled to the brim with activity, between their training sessions and the many visitors they received. Kakashi and Shikamaru seemed to come and go constantly, either to help with Sasuke's training or to simply sit and talk with them. After finally accepting Sasuke's challenge, Shikamaru had been over whenever he could to continue their seemingly endless tournament of shogi matches.

With unnerving swiftness, their month of freedom had passed and the time when Naruto had to resume his duties was upon them. They felt the press of time in their daily routine, cutting their morning meditation sessions short in favour of longer sparring matches. And today, on Naruto's final day of taken leave, their fight was especially heated. The ANBU guards watched from the trees, sometimes cheering or calling out encouragement as they watched the two famous shinobi spar.

After several weeks of slowly loosening the chakra seal, Sasuke had reached the level of power that he had possessed in his academy days. But this, when combined with his wealth of battle experience and intelligence, made him a worthy opponent for Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes flashed crimson as they tracked the blond, marking every one of his movements in search of openings. But Naruto was used to countering eye techniques, and knew Sasuke well enough to proceed cautiously. As a result, the two were at an impasse, neither willing to risk going for the 'kill'.

As they tore up the snow and soggy grass in the yard with their speed, Naruto suddenly laughed. His bright eyes flashed, a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Great chakra control!" He encouraged, thrusting the heel of his hand towards Sasuke's chest. He laughed again when his partner neatly dodged, turning fluidly to aim a sweeping kick towards Naruto's feet.

"Of course," Sasuke replied breathlessly, gritting his teeth when Naruto easily avoided his attack, jumping and twisting midair to land behind him. "This is me we're talking about," He added before Naruto restrained him from behind, his iron grip ignorant to Sasuke's violent attempts to free himself.

Just as Sasuke was considering using a weak genjutsu to confuse the blond, a slowly approaching presence caught their attention. They turned their heads in unison, watching as Shikamaru slid open the back door and stepped out onto their porch. He waved lazily.

"Morning," He said, smirking slightly at Sasuke. "Looks like he beat you again, Uchiha."

"Watch that mouth of yours, Nara." Came the snarky reply. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he turned his head slightly, leveling Naruto with a poignant glare. "I plan on defeating him when he least expects it. I figure he's been acting a little too cocky lately."

"What was that?" Naruto screeched, tightening his grip on Sasuke as he lifted him easily. "If you keep saying you're going to attack me when I least expect it, then I'm going to start expecting it all the time, you know!"

"Let go of me, you idiot-blond!" Sasuke shouted, twisting in Naruto's arms to shove at his chest.

Shikamaru sighed loudly, rubbing his head. "When you two are finished flirting, I have a few things I need to talk with you about. It's kind of important."

Sasuke froze with his fist cranked back, prepared to deliver a solid punch right to Naruto's jaw. His feet dangling several inches from the ground, he dropped his hands to Naruto's shoulders as he grimaced. "You need to talk with me too?" He grumbled. "What for?"

"Well, firstly," The strategist replied monotonously, "I wanted to review our last shogi game again. I still think you cheated. And secondly, Ino's dad finished his analysis of her memories, so I'll need you to look at the information for me."

Naruto frowned as he lowered Sasuke to the ground. "How is Ino doing now, Shikamaru?" He asked earnestly. "I haven't seen her in a while."

The shadow-nin shrugged non-committedly. "She's better I guess, but still not completely over it. Her mood swings can be a bit troublesome, but that's nothing new I guess."

Laughing nervously in response, Naruto turned and waved to their masked guards. They nodded or saluted in response, melting away silently into the murky shadows of the trees. As soon as the ANBU disappeared, Naruto slowly followed Sasuke and Shikamaru into the house. He quickly toed off his sandals, stepping into the warm building and shutting the door.

Sasuke sighed as he retied his hair, pulling the red string which held the ink-black strands tightly. With that done, he lay out his palm in front of Shikamaru. "Alright, let's see what you've got for me." He said disinterestedly.

Shikamaru smirked. He procured a small stack of folded papers from his pocket, handing it over. "I've already given it a quick look." He said as Sasuke took the document. "From the looks of things, you were pretty much right about their method of possession. Luckily, we're not dealing with any weird cult-demon shit. Just plain old, easy to understand jutsu."

Nodding idly, Sasuke meandered over to the couch as he began scanning the information. Swallowing nervously, Shikamaru glanced sideways at Naruto.

"I also have some troublesome news." He began, his voice low. "I wanted to be the first person to tell you, so it wouldn't come as a shock when you report to Tsunade tomorrow."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, tilting his head questioningly. "Yeah, sure." He said, his rough voice easing carefully. "What's up, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru glanced nervously towards Sasuke. "Maybe we should talk in the kitchen." He muttered.

Following his gaze, Naruto frowned. After a slight pause, he nodded reluctantly, leading Shikamaru down the hallway. So thick was the tension in the air that the short walk to the kitchen seemed eternal. Naruto sat down at the dining table, exhaling slowly as he pushed his bangs back.

"Man, Shikamaru," He said, laughing humourlessly. "You're giving me a really bad feeling right now."

The strategist managed an apologetic smile as he sat down across from the blond. "Sorry about that," He replied awkwardly, leaning back to stare at the ceiling. "And I'm also sorry that I have to be the bearer of bad news."

"Bad news?" Naruto prompted, leaning in. His bright eyes gleamed intently. "Shikamaru, tell me what's going on."

Shikamaru sighed. "Alright, damn this is a drag. So first of all, none of the teams we sent out have managed to find the Kou's lair." He began in a gentle tone. "We even have Kiba, Hinata and Shino working as a team for this, but they haven't managed to find anything either. On top of that, several of the teams have been attacked and there have been a few casualties."

He glanced down at the sound of the table's wooden planks groaning. The veins in Naruto's forearms bulged as he gripped the table, fighting to control his emotions – and his strength.

"I was afraid of this," Naruto said through gritted teeth. "Most of the teams went beyond the range that I can sense through meditation weeks ago. You said casualties, but were there any deaths? Or more importantly, any possessions?"

Shikamaru looked away. "Two confirmed deaths and one possession." He answered. "Both from the same team."

"Damn, what happened?" Naruto asked, his tone rising aggressively as his frustration increased.

"Well, the Captain of the team reported that they were attacked by a woman who openly claimed to be a member of the Kou clan." Shikamaru said quickly, the intensity of Naruto's aura making him uncomfortable. "Somehow, she managed to split up the team, and took control of one of the shinobi. Apparently, when the team regrouped and found their missing teammate, it was already too late. The possessed person killed one of their comrades before the rest of them caught on, and then they had no choice but to kill them."

Naruto leaned back in his chair, releasing a slow breath as he covered his eyes with his hands. "Fuck, this sucks." He grumbled. "Killing your own comrades, not matter what the reason, really messes with you."

Memories of his old sensei, Asuma, with his head wreathed by cigarette smoke, flashed across Shikamaru's mind. "Yeah," He whispered. "No kidding."

If Naruto heard him, he did a good job of pretending he hadn't. He remained still for a moment, breathing deeply as he steadied himself. Finally, he dropped his hand away from his face, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Shikamaru, when you leave, do me a favour and tell that team that I'll stop by to talk with them tomorrow." He said gently. "And all the people in the hospital, too."

"Yeah, I'll do that." Shikamaru agreed, smiling weakly.

"Great." Naruto said roughly, his eyes the only thing that moved as he dropped his gaze to the strategist. "Now, let's hear the rest of it."

Shikamaru blinked in surprise, raising his eyebrows. "The rest of it?" He repeated. "That was everything."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Don't bullshit me, Shikamaru." He said. "You've been acting shifty since you got here. I mean, for a genius, you're not very smart when it comes to body language."

After a minute, Shikamaru smirked. "This whole, _'I see into your soul'_ thing - it's really creepy, you know."

The Jinchuuriki pointed towards his stomach. "I can't take any credit for this one, to be honest." He admitted. "Kurama says that your heart rate's been up ever since you got here."

"Like a said," Shikamaru muttered awkwardly. "Creepy."

Naruto chuckled, glancing up as Sasuke walked around the corner. His face was a stony mask as he dropped the papers down in front of Shikamaru.

"I've read it through." He said coldly, stepping back to lean on the kitchen counter. "Everything seems logical, and Inoichi's theories are very plausible. I also included some notes of my own, just predictions and observations, things of importance."

"Great," Shikamaru said, scanning the new notes quickly. "This will be a huge help, thanks."

"Not a problem." Sasuke replied bitterly. "Now, tell us all about this new tragedy."

"Okay, yeah," Shikamaru laughed nervously as Sasuke's icy chakra sending shivers up his spine. "You troublesome bastards caught me."

Naruto frowned as he straightened up in his chair. He nodded encouragingly at the strategist. "Go ahead, Shikamaru. At this point in our lives, nothing's really going to shock us anymore."

"Right," Shikamaru muttered, rubbing at the nape of his neck. "Well, alright, I'll just come out and say it. The thing is, that young prison guard who had a hero-crush on the two of you, that Milo kid, he was reported missing about a week ago."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed, his voice rising. "Well shit, does anyone have any idea what happened to him? Why didn't I know about this sooner?"

"Let me explain," Shikamaru replied quickly. "I didn't tell you right away because I wanted to look into it myself. I dug around in the kids past a little bit, and I found out that during the war, Milo vanished without a trace for an entire month. They figured he was either dead or a deserter, but either way nobody expected him to come back."

"But he did, obviously." Sasuke said in a low voice. "And he was simply allowed to resume his duties, no questions asked?"

"Well, he showed up at the end of the war, when everyone was feeling a little high because we'd won." Shikamaru answered hastily. "But apparently Milo was in perfect health, exactly the same as he'd been when he vanished. That is, until the night that he disappeared for the second time."

"What do you mean?" Naruto urged.

"I talked to one of Milo's friends, another Chunin who said he saw him leaving the village." Shikamaru replied. "And according to that guy, Milo's eyes…his eyes were green instead of brown. Kou eyes."

Naruto didn't say anything, shaking his head as he stood up. He walked over to the window, his hands balled into fists. "So they possessed him during the war, when we were all too busy to really put much thought into it." The blond growled. "And then planted him as a spy directly in the prison, where a ton of confidential stuff passes through."

Shikamaru nodded. "I'm willing to bet that it was Milo who tipped off the rest of the Kou about our plans to move Sasuke."

"I don't want to believe it," Naruto grumbled, "But it makes sense. What do you think, Sasuke?"

Naruto glanced over his shoulder when he didn't receive an immediate response, only to freeze when he caught sight of Sasuke's expression. He stood as still as a statue, his face pale. "Milo," He began slowly. "Is the kid who was in my holding cell while I waited for you, right?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied slowly, stepping forward. "Why, Sasuke, what's up?"

The raven-haired ninja shook his head, grinning bitterly. "He knows all about us." Sasuke said, his voice strained. "He was such a big fan of Naruto, and he was so interested in what happened during the war, that I just told him a few stories."

"What?" Naruto said, his voice rising harshly. "Since when do you open up to anyone? Especially some goofy kid you've known for five minutes?"

"It was a mistake." Sasuke answered coolly.

"It was fucking stupid." Naruto retorted.

"Take it easy, Naruto." Shikamaru said nervously, standing between them. "I mean, that was the first time that Sasuke had really been able to talk to someone in months. It's only natural that his guard would be down a bit, right?"

"That's not the reason." Sasuke muttered, looking away.

"Then what is?" Naruto pressed impatiently, the stress obvious on his face.

After a long silence, Sasuke sighed. "He reminded me of you when you were younger, okay?" He said softly, refusing to return Naruto's gaze. "That's all."

Naruto blinked in surprise.

"Okay, there we go." Shikamaru said soothingly, trying to dissolve some of the tension. "That's a good excuse, Naruto. We all slip up a little when we're feeling sentimental, so don't be so mad at Sasuke for telling the kid a story or two."

"That's not the reason I'm pissed and you know it, Shikamaru." Naruto said, his tone dropping dangerously as he turned back towards the window. "I'm pissed because the Kou now have the inside scoop about me and the person I need to protect. Do you have any idea how uncomfortable that feels?"

Shikamaru shifted nervously. "Well, Tsunade was going to order you to take a team and pursue the kid, since you're one of the most skilled trackers in the village. She figured you'd be able to pin him down in no time, before he could pass the information on to his Clan."

"It'd be faster for me to just go alone." Naruto replied. "And then I wouldn't have to worry about protecting my team."

"Yeah well," Shikamaru replied irately. "You aren't the Hokage yet, Naruto, so you've got to follow orders like the rest of us."

Naruto's shoulders stiffened slightly, but he didn't respond.

"What on earth is the Hokage thinking?" Sasuke hissed, stepping forward. "There are plenty of shinobi in this village who are capable of tracking the boy down, and yet she is ordering Naruto to go? When we're perfectly aware that it's Naruto that the Kou are after?"

"That's the problem, actually." Shikamaru replied, inching away from the irritated Uchiha. "Our forces are so thinly stretched right now that Tsunade didn't have much of a choice. And besides, she knows that Naruto will get the job done."

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest, but he silenced himself as Naruto turned. Orange markings blazed like flames around his gleaming, golden eyes.

"He hasn't gone very far. I can still sense him." Naruto said in a low, gruff voice. He nodded once to Shikamaru, walking slowly towards the front door. "Shikamaru, I was told not to go see Granny while I'm on leave. So, I need you to report to her immediately and find out if my team is assembled yet. I need to capture Milo as soon as possible."

Shikamaru glanced nervously at Sasuke before following Naruto to the entranceway, bending to pull on his shoes. "I'll send an ANBU messenger as soon as I know." He said, straightening up with a sigh. "And what should I do if Tsunade-sama says that she can't get the team until tomorrow?"

Naruto smiled, but the gesture didn't reach his eyes. "In that case, tell Granny that I'll be acting on my own, outside of her orders." He replied. Naruto lowered his eyes, continuing in a soft voice. "I can't sit by idly as he gets steadily closer to the Kou. Not when he knows things about Sasuke."

"Man, this is such a drag." Shikamaru grumbled as he stepped past the blond, opening the door. "But I totally understand. Just sit tight, you'll hear something soon."

Sasuke walked over to the window slowly, his arms folded firmly across his stomach. He stared ahead blankly as he fought to control the trembling in his limbs, his chest tightening while he listened to Naruto saying goodbye to Shikamaru.

As soon as the door shut softly behind the tactician, utter silence fell over the house. Naruto stood as if frozen, studying his feet intently but without actually seeing them. He could feel every passing second grating on his nerves, the breath growing stale in his chest as he held it.

"You know it's a trap, don't you."

Sasuke's voice drifted around the corner, disembodied and ghostly. His tone was cold and flat, causing a chill to run across Naruto's skin.

The Sage swallowed hard before answering, still focused on the ground. "Yeah, I know."

After a long moment of silence, Sasuke replied in a softly shaking voice, "And you still intend to go."

Naruto inhaled deeply, swiveling on his heels as he turned back towards the kitchen; back towards the man who was, before Naruto's very eyes, rebuilding the walls around himself. Naruto closed the space between them, stopping when the air began to hum with aggressive emotion.

"I have to go, Sasuke. It has to be me. I can't allow anyone else to be hurt by these people." He replied in a low, soothing tone. "And, I figure it's not much of a trap if nobody gets trapped in it. I wouldn't want their effort to go to waste."

"I'm serious, Naruto!"

"So am I! With their kind of power, do you really think they'll be able to do a thing against me?" Naruto muttered indignantly. "I mean, it's me we're talking about."

"Exactly," Sasuke hissed, his chin dropping towards his chest. "It's you."

Sasuke hugged himself tighter, glad that Naruto couldn't see his expression as his emotionless mask crumbled. "Naruto, they know you," He continued. "They know your strengths and weaknesses. They're well aware that the idiot hero is going to jump in to protect everyone else. They know that you'll willingly sacrifice yourself to save your comrades! Do you really think you'll be able to pull this off without getting hurt?"

Naruto frowned, defensiveness and frustration rushing to his head. "It doesn't matter if I get hurt, Sasuke. It's my job! My job is to put myself in harm's way to protect everyone!"

"Like hell it is!" Sasuke yelled, finally turning. His expression of pained fury made Naruto take a step back. "Your _job _is to protect the dream. To protect the future, Naruto! You can't honestly expect to keep everyone alive on the way there, can you?"

"No, I know," Naruto replied heatedly, waving his hand as he backed away. "Dammit, I know!"

"_You know?_" Sasuke repeated, stepping forward into the distance that Naruto had just created. "You know. You know that the Kou will do anything to hurt you, to take you down, but you're just going to waltz right out there?"

"Fucking hell, Sasuke, that's why I have to go!" Naruto suddenly screamed. The ferocity in his voice shocked both of them. Panting hoarsely, Naruto stumble a few steps backwards before sinking down into a chair, his hands shaking. Inhaling deeply, his hung his head, the thick fall of his bangs hiding his face.

"Damn, I know they want to hurt me. And that they know all about me." Naruto continued, his usually even tone broken and shaky. Slowly, he glanced up, his teary gaze landing on Sasuke. "They know what makes me weak. That's why I have to go out there, Sasuke. That's why I have to face them and try to end this."

"But why?" Sasuke whispered, finally stirring from his shock at Naruto's sudden outburst. "Why do you feel so pressured to get them, all of a sudden?"

A choking sob punctured the tense atmosphere. "I'm afraid." Naruto admitted as angry tears leaked from his brilliant blue eyes. "I just have this feeling that everything I love, everything I fought so hard to protect is going to be taken away from me."

Sasuke felt something in his chest tighten unbearably. The pain was so intense that he leaned forward, gripping the edge of the table for support. "How do you think I feel?" He asked, his voice hoarse. "How do you think I feel every time you go? And how do you think I feel now, sending you off on a mission when I know you won't be returned to me safely?"

Naruto's head jerked up suddenly, his eyes fierce. "Listen to me Sasuke." He said, the strength in his tone slightly at odds with the tear stains on his cheeks. "No matter what happens, no matter how many times I go or where I'm going; I will always come for you. Always. No matter what, I'll always come back. Don't you dare doubt that – you know!"

All Sasuke could do was shake his head, smiling sadly. "You're not the only one who wants to protect the things that are important to him, Naruto." He whispered. "You're not the only one who feels like the things you love are being taken away."

"Sasuke," Naruto said, standing up slowly.

Closing his eyes tightly, Sasuke shook his head again as he quickly turned away. "Whatever, idiot-blond." He muttered. "Just don't you dare die, you got that?"

Sighing softly, Naruto walked forward until his chest grazed Sasuke's shoulder blades. He leaned forward, brushing Sasuke's hair out of the way as he placed a soft, lingering kiss on the back of his neck.

"Correction," Naruto whispered, his voice pinched by sadness. He dropped his head down onto Sasuke's shoulder. "I'm _your _idiot-blond, you know."

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed with a gentle sigh. "My idiot-blond."

After a long moment of silence, Naruto said gently. "Even if this mission goes badly, and I get injured or captured, I'm willing to bet that the Kou won't be able to possess me. Not when I've got Kurama inside of me."

"And what if you're wrong?" Sasuke asked in a low whisper.

"Then every seal and barrier I've placed upon you and this house will disappear." Naruto replied, his deep voice rich against Sasuke's ear. "And then, I'll be waiting eagerly for you to come and save me."

* * *

><p>So adept was Naruto at merging natural energy with his own, that his presence went unnoticed by the team of Chunin who gathered for the mission. As the blond meditated silently within the branches of an ancient oak tree, Shikamaru stood at the base, greeting the other shinobi and filling them in on the mission strategy. It hadn't taken Shikamaru much effort to convince Tsunade that it was a good idea to send him along on this mission.<p>

"Are you the leader during this assignment, Shikamaru-sempai?" One of the shinobi asked formally when the strategist had finished speaking.

"No, I'm just the idea guy." Shikamaru replied with a slight smirk. "The leader is actually Naruto."

The three Chunin gasped, exchanging excited glances.

"I've always wanted to work with him!" Admitted the kunoichi excitedly, flicking her dark, purple-tinged bangs away from her face.

"As have I," Said the third. "But isn't he a bit late?"

They exchanged a quick glance again before looking at Shikamaru questioningly. The strategist blinked in surprise.

"Didn't you notice? Naruto was the first one here." With that said, Shikamaru pointed above his head into the branches of the tree.

The Chunin gasped again, so loudly that it was almost comical. "Naruto-sama!" They exclaimed in excitement and shock.

Slowly, Naruto's eyelids slipped open and his gleaming, golden gaze fell across his hastily assembled team. He smiled at them softly before jumping down from the tree, landing in the wet snow with scarcely a sound. Taking time to meditate had allowed the blond to cool down, his emotions much steadier than they had been an hour earlier.

"I'm glad that you could all get here so fast." He said in a low voice. "Sorry, I know it was kind of last minute."

He paused to flick a bit of snow from the shoulder of his red cloak, seemingly oblivious to the stares of open awe which were directed towards him.

"Even though I'm technically the team leader," He continued, glancing at Shikamaru. "I won't hesitate to act suddenly or leave you guys behind if it comes down to that. In those situations, you'll just have to follow Shikamaru's orders and trust in my judgement."

The Chunin nodded slowly before the kunoichi asked curiously, "But why would you have to leave us, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto smiled gently, the gesture not softening the hardness in his eyes. "The nature of my power," He began slowly. "Makes it so that I'm just as dangerous to my comrades as I am to my enemies – you know."

This statement seemed to confuse the young shinobi, but Shikamaru cut in before they could ask any further questions. These three Chunin had obviously not been a part of the main army during the war. If they had, they would understand how terrible and oppressing Naruto's power was. When the Jinchuuriki was fighting, even his comrades had no choice but to lay low and wait for the endless tide of his chakra to cease.

"Have to found his exact location?" The genius Nara asked.

"You bet." Naruto said, smiling as reassuringly as he could. "So, if you guys are ready, let's move out."

Without waiting to hear their response, Naruto spun quickly on his heel and strode away down the main road. The crowd parted for him as he passed on swift and silent feet, an air of untouchable purpose surrounding him. His team scurried behind him, and even Shikamaru felt small and homely in the wake of the handsome blond.

As they reached the gate which led out of the village, Naruto stopped suddenly to look back at the village. His gaze lingered for a while on the stone faces of the previous Hokage's. He smiled as he looked at the figurehead of the Fourth Hokage, saying softly, "Look after them while I'm gone, Dad."

He turned back towards the road, nodding to the guards before setting off at a run, leading his team to the world beyond.

High up in the bare branches of the trees, a bird with coldly glinting, green eyes took flight.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I'm all moved in to the new place and waiting for the new semester to start. Thanks to everyone who wished my luck with the move!

And, as always, thank you for your reviews and favourites. They all mean a lot to me.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

* * *

><p><em>The Will of Fire.<em>

A simple phrase, really. But in the village of Konoha, these were more than just petty words. The Will of Fire is the very soul of the ninja within the Village Hidden in the Leaves. A Will passed down from sensei to student for generations. And sometimes, every few decades or so, a person would appear who was the very embodiment of this Will. A fire needs fuel to keep on burning, and these people, through their actions kept the flame burning strongly.

Naruto Uzumaki was one of those people.

Sasuke glanced over at the blond through his dark eyelashes, not wanting to look up and meet his eyes. So he studied the folds and shadows of Naruto's fiery red cloak, trying to commit his Guardian's form to memory as if Sasuke himself was the fabric draped over his skin. Even as he stood in perfect stillness, merely a copy of the true Naruto, the clone seemed perpetually bound in motion. Sasuke's senses tingled under the heated roll of Naruto's chakra, his power pulsating like a shockwave in the still air. Sasuke couldn't help but be glad that he wasn't a sensory-type ninja.

Finally, with a deeply weighted sigh, Sasuke tucked his bangs behind his ear and turned back to the scrolls that were spread out around him like a fan. He tilted the thick paper towards the lamplight, scowling at the damp, murky atmosphere pressing heavily against the house.

The light coming in through the window was grey.

Grey, like the old men who huddled together in tea houses and talked about the old days – recounting memories and tales which seemed far away, even to them. The light coming through the window was grey, and it bathed Sasuke in cold light, washing away the little colour that clung to his cheeks and lips.

After the silence had stretched on for a long while, Naruto's clone cleared his throat.

"Still mad at me?"

Sasuke looked up from the scroll he had been scanning, eying the nervously smiling blond coldly. He raised his eyebrows as he reached for his cup, the condensation on the glass gathering together and running like teardrops under his fingertips.

"Of course I am, dobe." Sasuke responded, his voice monotone and detached. "It's only been an hour or so since you left. Not all of us are simple minded enough to just forget things immediately."

Naruto's smile faded slowly, his eyes shadowed by his furrowed brow. "Sasuke, this mission is something I have to do."

"Yeah, it's always something you 'have' to do." The pale ninja growled. "You know, this whole scenario reeks of council involvement. There's no way in hell that not a single Jounin, besides Shikamaru, was available to assist in this mission."

The clone shifted his weight from one foot to the other, squeezing his eyes shut as he stretched grandly. The thick fan of his eyelashes parted slightly, twin pools of depthless blue falling upon Sasuke. The haughty Uchiha looked away quickly, uncomfortable under that gaze. It made him long for the real thing.

Finally, Naruto inhaled deeply, working a small smile onto his face. "Unfortunately, the council refuses to recognize one rogue prison guard as a priority situation." He crossed his arms, glancing over his shoulder at the window. "But don't worry about it Sasuke, I'm sure it will be fine – you know?"

Sasuke sighed loudly. "At least Shikamaru went with you. There may be hope for this mission, after all."

"See, that's more like it!" Naruto enthusiastically replied. "Way to be optimistic, Sasuke!"

Obsidian eyes studied the clone carefully. "Why are you trying so hard to get on my good side?" He muttered suspiciously. "Usually when I'm upset with you, you conveniently vanish until I've decided to forgive you."

"Oh, busted." The blond said guiltily. "You know how I sent a clone to the hospital to talk to that team that was attacked? Well, when I was there I ran into Sakura-chan, and when she heard that the original me was heading out on assignment she insisted on coming to see you."

"What?" Sasuke hissed, his eyes narrowing to slits. "Please tell me you said no."

Naruto scowled. "So what, you'd rather sit here pouting and worrying yourself bald than talk to an old teammate? Jeez Sasuke, you're such a jerk sometimes."

"Yes, and you are kind enough to remind me. Often." Sasuke retorted.

Naruto sighed, holding back in order to avoid another argument. He settled for looking at Sasuke quietly for a moment. The hard-headed Uchiha was sitting on their black couch, in the space which Naruto usually occupied. Several scrolls and books were spread out around him, a stack on notes settled on his knee. Sasuke had stuck his pencil behind his ear some time ago, the small writing utensil holding his long bangs away from one side of his face. In his frustration, Sasuke had loosened the buttons on his white shirt roughly, his pale chest visible beneath the wrinkled fabric.

The clone absorbed the moment greedily, knowing that these images would flood into the original Naruto eventually. _"If the mission does go as terribly as Sasuke is predicting," _The blond thought, _"Then at least these memories will keep the original me going. I finally have a place to return to, so I'm going to fight to keep it safe."_

Smiling sadly, Naruto turned away from his partner. "Sorry, Sasuke. You're not a jerk." He said softly. "I'll go outside and meditate. But I should warn you, Sakura-chan just passed through the barrier."

"Naruto, you -"

"Don't be such a pussy, Sasuke." Naruto cut in with a frown. "You knew you'd have to face her eventually. And besides, at least you've got your chakra back, so you won't die when she hits you."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Before Naruto could respond, there was a soft and nervous knock on the door. Sasuke jumped to his feet, his notes scattering across the floor. He glanced down at the mess of papers, sudden anxiety rooting him to the spot.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in confusion. "Alright, so while you sort your shit out, I'll go answer that."

When he got no response, the blond shrugged, making off for the door on silent feet. With every step he took, Naruto could sense Sakura's turmoil more clearly. Swallowing nervously, he stepped into the tiled entryway and opened the door.

Sakura blinked at him in confusion. "I thought you were out of the village on a mission?"

"I am." Naruto replied, slinking past Sakura onto the porch. "I'm going to meditate. Sasuke's in the back room." He lowered his voice, leaning closer to the kunoichi. "And believe me, Sakura-chan, he's just as nervous as you are."

He shrugged nonchalantly with a grin as he jumped off the porch, heading towards the thawing fishpond. "Don't try anything funny, Sakura-chan. He's mine, you know."

"N-Naruto." Sakura stuttered, her face going red.

When Naruto giggled, Sakura huffed in annoyance, stomping into the house and closing the door loudly. She took her time pulling off her boots, brushing the melting snow off them before neatly placing them beside Sasuke and Naruto's shoes. Taking a steadying breath, Sakura glanced up at the silent hall – and the figure which had appeared as suddenly and silently as a ghost.

"Sasuke-kun." She breathed, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Sakura." He replied coldly, his face an emotionless mask. "What do you want?"

After a moment of shocked silence, Sakura managed to force a sharp laugh. "It's nice to see you too, Sasuke." She said as she stepped into the hallway, her voice coming out stronger than she had anticipated. "Not going to try and kill me this time, are you?"

"I could."

"You couldn't, actually." The medical kunoichi replied hotly. "Or more like, you wouldn't. Right, Sasuke-kun?"

Their conversation faded into a tense silence, disturbed only by the sound of Sakura's footsteps as she made her way down the hallway slowly. With every step, her chest became tighter, as Sasuke's cold and proud features came into focus. His eyes were as black as a moonless night, his skin smooth and fair; everything about him beautiful and ethereal and completely, utterly, untouchable.

She stopped, maintaining careful distance from the man who still frightened her. "Sasuke-kun, I, um -"

"Sakura." Sasuke cut in. "Naruto advised me not to be a _pussy_, so, it has to be me who speaks first."

He nodded at the kunoichi slowly, waiting until she had nodded back. Sasuke inhaled deeply then, steadying himself before he began.

"Look, I know you're probably still mad at me, and you have the right to be." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. "But there are some things which I refuse to apologize for. I'm not sorry that I left Konoha, for apprenticing under Orochimaru, or anything else that I did in order to achieve my goals. It's true, that neither my brother nor my Clan were what I thought they were, but that is something I would never have known if I had stayed here."

He paused, stiffening when he noticed the tears welling up in Sakura's eyes. "But I do apologize for what I put you through. You guys stuck with me, even after everything I did." He allowed his arms to fall, averting his eyes. "You can hit me if you want. I probably deserve it."

Sasuke flinched as Sakura suddenly stepped forward, storming through the remaining space between them. But instead of punching him, she grabbed him roughly and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Blinking in surprise, Sasuke glanced down at the top of her pink head.

Sakura sniffed loudly as a few tears escaped her eyes. "Accepting responsibility? That's so not like you." She laughed shakily as she buried her face in his chest. "Let me make one thing clear, Sasuke. I am so, _so_, pissed at you. Like hell I'm going to forgive you right away."

She stepped back, wiping her eyes as she looked up at him. "But, as long as you're getting better, and you're good to Naruto, then I'll be able to accept you apology someday."

"Um," Sasuke muttered awkwardly, not letting on how relieved he really was. "Thanks I guess."

"Now, speaking of Naruto." Sakura said, her hands on her hips. "Stop worrying! Tsunade-sama wouldn't send him out on a suicide mission. In case you haven't noticed, he's kind of important."

"Oh, I see you're still annoying." Sasuke muttered, turning back into the living room.

"I see you're still an ass."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "Look, I know he's important to the village. Is that really going to stop me from worrying?"

Sakura blushed, grinning devilishly. "No, if anything, he's more important to you than he is to the village, so it's no wonder you're so worried."

"So you know about us?" Sasuke replied in a bored tone as he returned to his spot on the sofa. "Sorry, Sakura, but I don't really care what you think about us."

Sakura sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear. "That's not why I'm here." She said gently. "When Naruto told me about this mission, all I could think about was how anxious you must have been feeling. And so, even though I was terrified, I knew I had to come and keep you company. Since, you know, I have experience when it comes to being in love with someone scary and reckless."

"You want me to talk about my feelings?" Sasuke asked in disbelief, his pride dented slightly.

Laughing softly, Sakura sat down among the mess of papers and scrolls. "If it helps." She replied.

"As if talking could help." The pale ninja muttered, frowning deeply. Sensing Sakura's concerned gaze, Sasuke closed his eyes. "How could you hope to understand what it's like to care for a man as wild and willful as the beast which lives within him?"

"I understand perfectly." Sakura said curtly. "I'm on a team with a couple of beasts, aren't I?"

A soft exhale of laughter escaped Sasuke's lips. As he returned Sakura's warm, familiar gaze, a sense of peace washed over him. And in that haze of comfort, Sasuke did something which even shocked himself.

He opened his mouth, and began to speak.

* * *

><p>The fog which plagued Konoha was also rampant within the sleepy forests which surrounded the village, causing a heavy and watchful silence to fall under the trees. As the day wore on, the white mists became so thick that the team was forced to take to the treetops, seeking sightlines above the fog. Shikamaru guided the inexperienced Chunin, following Naruto as closely as they could while maintaining some degree of caution.<p>

Naruto, lost in a trance as he followed the trails of earthy natural chakra, wove through the fog like a phantom. Only the occasional flashes of his cloak or hair gave away his position, as his own chakra was completely masked by the natural energy flowing through him. Shikamaru allowed him to proceed in this seemingly careless and bold manner undisturbed. Sneakiness and caution were for lesser ninja, and Shikamaru doubted that thoughts involving discreetness even crossed Naruto's mind.

As if following a trail marked with brightly coloured signs, Naruto guided them steadily closer to Milo. They proceeded in this way for a few hours, when Naruto suddenly stopped and beckoned to the strategist.

Feeling his heart rate increasing, Shikamaru signaled to the Chunin to stand guard. Once he had received three nods in response, he jumped down into the snow, walking over to the blond quickly.

"What's the matter?" He whispered as he reached Naruto's side. "Did something happen?"

Naruto shook his head slowly. "I just thought I should let you know that Milo's chakra suddenly changed."

Shikamaru blinked slowly, raising one sharp eyebrow. "Changed? So, you mean the Kou abandoned his body?"

"I don't know." Naruto replied, his gleaming yellow eyes darting between the trees. "Since I didn't know Milo before he was possessed, I don't know what his true chakra is like. So, I can't tell whether the chakra I'm sensing belongs to him, or to the Kou who's possessing him."

Sighing loudly, Shikamaru rubbed at the nape of his neck. "Troublesome."

He cast a sideways glance towards the Sage, noting his smooth and untroubled expression. _"At least he's calmed down."_ The strategist thought wearily.

Naruto shrugged. "Basically, yeah. So, did you find anything out about our teammates?"

Shikamaru glanced up at the trees. "Of course." He said in a bored voice. "Thankfully, the three of them have been a team since they were in the academy, so we don't have to worry about their compatibility. The kunoichi's name is Yua, and she's a taijutsu specialist. I knew I remembered her from somewhere: she trained with Lee for a while after the war. The overly serious guy introduced himself as Ichinose. I found out from Yua that his first name is Takumi. He's a sensory-type with earth-natured chakra, but by the sounds of it he mostly relies on taijutsu."

The blond nodded slowly as he absorbed this. "And the last guy?"

The strategist sighed. "Ren. No last name because he's an orphan. He doesn't really say anything, but I suspect that he's the strongest of the three of them. Also, for some reason Yua calls him 'Neko'. Neko as in kitty. I don't even want to know what that's about."

Naruto laughed, golden eyes shining as he looked up into the branches of the trees. Shikamaru shook his head slowly, amazed as always by how simple examples of friendship made the blond so happy.

"What a drag." Shikamaru muttered, smirking.

"Oh," Naruto said, blinking owlishly as he focused on a chakra which was many kilometers away. "It just got draggier. Milo started running."

"_Draggier_ – wait, what?" Shikamaru exclaimed. "Did he notice that we're following him?"

The Sage pursed his lips as he considered that possibility. "Either that, or the Kou really did leave his body, and now the poor kid has no idea where he is or what the hell is going on."

"Shit." Shikamaru muttered. "So I guess you want to go after him yourself?"

"Yup," Naruto agreed, his eyes suddenly darting towards the branches above them. "But I guess I should just send a clone, since I've got some cleaning up to do."

Before Shikamaru could respond, Naruto had vanished. Yua, who was keeping watch in the trees jumped in surprise when he appeared behind her, a kunai flying from his hand before he had even fully materialized. In the same moment, he reached back with his other hand, catching the weapon-toting fist that the kunoichi had swung towards him out of reflex.

A second later, with a screaming sound which sounded eerily human, a bird fell through the fog. It landed in the snow near Shikamaru in a rain of feathers and blood.

Not letting go of Yua's hand, Naruto pulled her along with him as he leapt back down to the dumbfounded strategist. Ren and Takumi quickly joined them, looking between Naruto and the bird with looks of confusion.

"Fun fact," Naruto said, grinning despite the tense situation. "The Kou can also control animals, you know?"

"No, we don't know!" Shikamaru exclaimed exasperatedly. "So how do you know?"

"It was kind of obvious," Naruto retorted. "I mean, how many birds around here have a lightning chakra nature?"

Takumi swallowed loudly, his dark eyes shifting as he said in a nervous voice, "I'm a sensory-type, and I didn't even notice."

"Well, you better start noticing." Naruto said, his voice deepening seriously. "We've got company."

Naruto quickly created a clone, nodding once to the mirror image of himself before it turned and disappeared into the trees. He then slipped his eyes shut, seeking the reserves of chakra deep inside himself as Takumi suddenly exclaimed, "He's right! There are two – three – unidentified chakra's coming towards us!"

"Naruto," Shikamaru said, turning with urgency. "We're at a disadvantage if we fight here! We need to move to a more open area! I can't come up with a strategy when I can't even see the terrain."

Slowly, Naruto slipped his eyes open. Shikamaru found himself taking a step back, staring into twin orbs of burning, intense fire. The rest of the team froze as the Jinchuuriki's gaze fell upon them, feeling the enormity of his power.

Naruto grinned. "Like I said, Shikamaru," He began, "I've got some cleaning up to do. Mind if I brighten it up in here?"

With that said, burning golden chakra poured through Naruto's skin like water through thin fabric. It encased him wildly for a moment before contracting to his form, making the Sage gleam like a miniature sun. The whisker markings on his cheeks darkened and grew thicker as his pupils became animal-like slits.

"Could you guys stand back a bit?" He asked his team, his grin now punctuated by sharpened fangs.

Following Shikamaru's lead, the Chunin huddled down into the snow, fully understanding what Naruto had tried to explain to them back in the village. Even though they knew that Naruto was on their side, every instinct in their body was telling them to run from this incredible monster.

Naruto held out his hands, his fingers bent towards each other as if he was holding an invisible ball. But soon, bubbles of blue and black chakra appeared, merging together and spinning with growing speed, until a tiny black ball of energy shaped like a shuriken floated above Naruto's palm.

"Rasen-shuriken!" The blond exclaimed as he flung the chakra weapon in a wide arch, crouching down and shielding his team before adding, "Jinchuuriki version."

Encased in Naruto's glowing chakra, the shinobi watched as that tiny black ball tore through the forest around them, completely decimating a large area. The sudden rush of wind cleared the fog, the light of day streaming down into the newly formed clearing. As the ringing faded from their ears, the sound of steadily approaching footsteps reached them. Without waiting for the debris to finish falling, their ambushers were charging in.

"Seriously?" Shikamaru exclaimed, forming a hand sign. "You think they would have called off the operation once they realized we were expecting them."

"Don't let them get a hold of you." Naruto said, directing his voice towards the Chunin. "If they do, they might try and possess you."

"Understood." The shinobi chorused before adopting their battle stances.

"It's so predictable, I'm almost disappointed." Shikamaru said to Naruto in a low voice as they watched their opponents weaving towards them. "To lure us out here using a comrade as bait, then ambush us in the densely forested area. Too bad it won't go the way they planned."

Naruto frowned.

The team of Kou slid into view, the family resemblance between the three of them so strong, they could have been triplets. The shinobi wore the wolf masks which were symbolic of their clan, their green eyes flashing icily as they examined their targets. They had hooded black cloaks made of thick and shiny fur, wisps of a fine light green fabric poking out underneath.

As Shikamaru examined them, something about the Kou in the middle caught his attention. Although they also had a mask and eyes of glittering green, there was a softness about them which seemed at odds with the tense and aggressive posture of their teammates. Even with the thick cloak, it was obviously the form of a female.

Shikamaru stiffened as her gaze fell upon him, seeming to analyze his strength. She stepped forward suddenly, pulling off her hood and mask in the same swift motion. A collective gasp rose from the team, as they all froze in surprise and hesitation. The Kou woman was alarmingly, unprecedentedly beautiful.

She possessed the kind of beauty that was difficult to look at, a grace which was usually only found in ancient tales or poetry. It was the kind of silent exquisiteness which drove artists to madness and obsession. She was beyond desire; she was the whisper of a different world, as elusive and untouchable as the shadows of drifting clouds.

Beside Naruto, Yua scoffed loudly.

Only Naruto seemed unfazed. "Shikamaru!" He exclaimed harshly. "_Move._"

The team scattered in different directions as several small birds, no larger than sparrows, slammed into the earth where they had been seconds before. As soon as the birds made impact, the paper bombs which covered them exploded, sending the ground skyward.

"She must be the one who can control animals!" Shikamaru yelled over the noise, his head darting from side to side as he marked the locations of his teammates. "If she can do that, she might not need to touch you to possess you, so be careful!"

"Very intuitive!" The woman praised, flitting between the trees as debris continued to fall. "Although, it's a bit less _possession_ and a bit more _illusion_. A specialty of mine, you might say."

Shikamaru ignored her, calling to his team. "Regroup! Don't lose sight of one another!"

As the Chunin rushed back to his side, Shikamaru caught sight of Naruto through the trees. He flashed in and out of vision, taking out the birds and other small animals under the female Kou's control. Shikamaru pulled out a kunai as he felt the backs of his team members pressing against his own.

"Naruto is taking care of the critter-bombs, so just focus on the Kou!" Shikamaru ordered, his eyes narrowing as the enemy shinobi began circling them like wolves. He lowered his voice as he continued. "And try not to look that woman in the eyes. We don't know the extent of her abilities, and that could turn out to be troublesome."

The woman laughed; a high musical sound like the chirping of birds. "How unkind, Shikamaru Nara, to not look a woman in the eyes." She whined, pouting exaggeratedly. "They say the eyes are the windows to the soul. And besides," Her gaze then suddenly switched from Shikamaru to Ren. "Only _lesser_ beings can be so easily bewitched by me."

Without warning, Ren turned his back to the Kou, swinging his weapon towards his teammates. Shikamaru and Yua reacted quickly, but Takumi, frozen in disbelief, could only stare as the kunai came towards his throat.

Naruto appeared behind Ren in a gust of wind, grabbing the hand which wielded the weapon and twisting it behind his back. As the Chunin cried out in surprise and pain, Naruto flipped him to the ground, his eyes blazing fiercely.

"Look at me, Ren!" He screamed. "You are a shinobi of the Leaf, one who has inherited the Will of Fire! Don't let yourself get taken over so easily!"

As soon as realization and awareness had trickled back into the younger man's eyes, Naruto nodded curtly and pulled him to his feet. "The four of you take care of the wolf boys." He ordered in a growling voice. "Leave the woman to me."

"Should we kill them?" Shikamaru asked darkly as he caught one of the circling shinobi with his Shadow Possession. "Even though there's a chance that they're just possessed people?"

"Do what you want." Naruto grumbled, striding towards the Kou woman with such primal ferocity that she retreated several steps. "It's a no win situation, either way."

"_It's true," _Shikamaru mused as he cast a quick glance towards Naruto's glowing back. _"If we kill them, then even though we might kill the Kou possessing them, then the innocent person trapped inside dies as well. But, if we allow the Kou to escape, then the original owner of the body will either die immediately or slowly go insane. When I think about it that way, the answer is obvious."_

"Kill them." Shikamaru said, feeling the pinch of his chakra as he directed the thin, creeping ribbons of his shadow towards his captive's throat. The Kou's eyes bulged in fear, flicking over to his Clan mate in a silent plea for help. But the other Kou was battling all three Chunin at once, cursing loudly as he scrambled to avoid their combination attacks.

Shadowy hands latched around the Kou man's neck then, and within minutes, his eyes went completely blank. Shikamaru grit his teeth in disgust as he watched green eyes change to a light, clear blue.

"So it was a possessed body after all," He practically hissed, his thin eyebrows sinking into a deep frown. "Rotten bastards."

Naruto continued walking forward, forcing the Kou back with the ferocity of his stride. Her long, wavy black hair swung with the rhythm of her retreating steps.

"Are you the Kou woman who attacked a recon team from Konoha?" Naruto demanded sharply.

The woman smirked exquisitely. "Perhaps."

"How many more people have to die for this Kou vanity project?" Naruto asked, his voice a deep growl.

The Kou shrugged. "Just one or two, ideally. We're thinking that it will probably be a few dozen, though."

Naruto's shoulders stiffened, but he inhaled deeply to control his anger. "Well, your little plan won't work." He said. "I'm going to find a way to save all those people that your Clan possessed."

The woman raised one delicate eyebrow. "Even Milo?" She asked lightly.

Before Naruto could respond, she raised her hand, smiling as she slowly and deliberately snapped her fingers.

Instantly, Milo's chakra vanished.

Shikamaru's head jerked around, fear settling in his gut as a sudden and animalistic scream echoed through the trees. He swallowed nervously as Naruto's golden chakra exploded, roaring high into the air like a raging flame.

It would not be easy to calm the storm of Naruto's wrath, this time.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys, it's been a while since chapter 19! University gets in the way sometimes. Hopefully you'll be seeing the next chapter soon.

Thanks for reading and reviewing, I appreciate it!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

* * *

><p>"Enough!"<p>

Naruto's voice echoed, burning with rage, from the centre of his pyre of golden chakra. The air crackled with static as he took another step forward, yet his foot fell without the scarcest sound. His aura was like that of a carnivorous beast: primal, powerful. Dangerous.

The woman took yet another retreating step, her wide green eyes reflecting Naruto's golden light. She stumbled on a tree root, gasping softly as she fell back into the damp snow. Her hands shook as she reached for a kunai, gripping it tightly as her eyes flashed back and forth, searching for her teammates. One of them lay motionless on the forest floor, having been caught off guard by Shikamaru's Shadow techniques. The other was fighting all four shinobi from Konoha at once, an endless stream of curses pouring from his mouth.

Her eyes twitched back to the Jinchuuriki as he stood above her, his molten irises hardening as their gazes met. The Kou woman could feel herself burning under Naruto's eyes – a small blade of grass quivering before a raging inferno.

"Enough of this." Naruto repeated, but his voice was softer now. His eyebrows pinched together as he added, "Milo was just a kid."

The Kou swallowed loudly, testing Naruto's patience with surprising confidence. "He was not the first child to die before his time." She inched away from him before slowly standing, her eyes never leaving his. "History is bloodied by the deaths of many children who did not have hero's like you to avenge them."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying that it's okay to go around killing kids because it's been happening for a long time? That's fucked up."

"No!" The woman cried, her beautiful face breaking into a frown. "I grieve for every death, Naruto Uzumaki. Every death since the beginning of man is the burden the living must bear."

Tilting his head to the side, Naruto examined the woman more closely. After a long pause, he finally said, "Man, you are crazy."

He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he controlled his raging chakra, pulling it in until it was a thin layer around his body. Eyes opening once more, he asked in a low voice, "What's your name?"

"Among my Clan, I am known as the Eternal Lotus. I am a goddess to my people."

Naruto snorted. "Yeah, you can't let that sort of stuff get to your head, you know."

The woman smiled softly. "I know." She replied. "I am no goddess. Together with my twin brother, I am the firstborn child of the founder of my Clan. My name is Lila."

"Lila," Naruto repeated, rolling his shoulders tensely. "Call off the attack and go back to your Clan. Tell your leader to leave the villages alone."

Lila smiled widely. "What gives you the right to give me orders, little boy?"

"Nothing." Naruto replied nonchalantly. "But, if you don't do as I say, to help me restore peace, I will have no choice but to fight you."

Raising her hand slowly, Lila beckoned to the Sage suggestively. But even as she did this, she retreated several more steps, creating greater distance between them. "I do not fear you, demon." She whispered.

With that, she took off running, the light gleaming on her hair as she vanished into the trees. Naruto sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Running away from me after intentionally pissing me off?" He muttered. "Okay, so here comes the trap then."

A sound like thunder broke the silence as Naruto vanished with speed, a blast of wind shaking the snow from the trees. He reappeared directly in front of Lila as she fled. Unable to stop in time, she slammed into his chest, crying out in pain as she stumbled back several steps and dropped to one knee.

"Damn," She grumbled. "Now I know what it feels like to run into a wall at full speed."

She reached up to wipe away the blood that was trickling from her nose. As she and Naruto both examined the blood on her hand, Lila muttered something under her breath. Then, with a triumphant smile, she slammed her palm into the snow.

Immediately, lines began to spread across the ground, forming a circle of sealing symbols around the Jinchuuriki. Naruto recognized them immediately, yet he seemed completely unfazed, even as his Jinchuuriki chakra flickered and then disappeared.

He glanced back at Lila as she stood up slowly, propping her hand on her hip as she examined her work.

"I see you've done some research." Naruto said, his deep voice rough in the stillness. "How did you find out the sealing jutsu for a Jinchuuriki?"

"Oh, there's tons of stuff like this floating around, if you know where to look." Lila responded with a wave of her hand. "Everyone has a weakness, Guardian of Konoha. You were foolish to forget that."

Naruto snorted. "Right. So, what's the plan now? You fight me while I can't use the Nine-tails' power?"

"Not quite." The woman stepped into the circle cautiously. "I'm going to possess you instead. You can't even move right now, can you?"

The Sage glanced down at his body, seeing glimmering chains that were visible only to him. He looked back at Lila, his expression still completely unconcerned. "You won't be able to." He promised.

"We shall see." Lila said.

Slowly, she untied her wolf mask from where it hung around her neck, letting it fall with a heavy clang. She then undid the clasp of her cloak, tossing it aside as she prowled towards her captive. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes as she circled him, admiring him from all angles.

"I had heard that you had completely surpassed your father, the Yellow Flash," She began, practically purring with contentment. "But that isn't true. The Fourth would never fall for such a simple trap."

Naruto smirked, but remained silent. He tugged at his invisible chains, but gave up when they only tightened in response. He opened his eyes as Lila stopped her circling to stand before him, exposing her throat as she looked up at him.

Her green eyes sparkled, cheeks becoming faintly red. "A king among men. You are much more breathtaking in person than in the stories, Naruto Uzumaki." She whispered. "I shall greatly enjoy owning you for a while."

The blond sighed. "I told you, it's not going to work." His voice grew harsh as he added. "I won't let it. I have too much to do, so many things to fix in this world."

Lila frowned slightly as she stepped forward, rising onto her toes so that she could reach his ear.

"You are no longer for this world." She said, her voice a lowly humming lullaby. "You're just the same as me, Naruto. When humans become legends, heroes, gods, they lose their right to this world. I think you know what I'm talking about."

Naruto scoffed. "Crazy. Definitely crazy, you know."

But he did understand. Naruto had spent a great deal of time meditating over his place in the world after his encounter with the Kou in the Cloud Village. He knew that his past and his future were tainted by blood. He knew that he could no longer call himself a human being. Naruto was something more, and something less, than a human.

Naruto's heart began to race as anger and pain tore through his chest.

Smiling triumphantly, Lila reached up, placing her palm over the Jinchuuriki's forehead. "Soul Possession: Full Body Illusion." She said as chakra surged into her hand.

Naruto grit his teeth against a scream. He strained against the binding seal that was holding him, his skull feeling like it was about to explode. He could feel her - feel Lila - forcing herself into his mind. Naruto managed to open his eyes when he heard her laughing.

"I thought you said I wouldn't be able to do this?" She mocked, green eyes flashing.

The blond smiled in response, but the pain warped his expression into a fang-bearing snarl. "Don't speak too soon."

Lila raised an eyebrow curiously, but as she opened her mouth to respond, a new chakra caught her attention. It was blooming like a flower from deep within Naruto's chest, fighting against the tide of her jutsu until it reached her palm.

A chill ran down the woman's spine as a new and deadly presence appeared over her shoulder. She turned from Naruto's animalistic smile, knees trembling as she looked behind her.

Her gaze was met by two pairs of glowing, blood red eyes, which she recognized as the legendary Sharingan of the Uchiha Clan. Two tall, pale men stood there as silently as statues, their raven black hair and cloaks stark against the snowy landscape. The younger of the two reached over his shoulder slowly, drawing a sword that began to scream with lightning.

"I-Impossible." Lila stuttered, the colour draining from her face and neck as terror stalled her breath. "I-Ita-tachi…Itachi and S-Sasuke Uchiha? Here?" She shook her head slowly, unable to move as Itachi's hands appeared from the long sleeves of his cloak, forming a seal. "Impossible. This is a genjustsu. But you can't do genjutsu, Naruto. Not from what I've heard."

"Everyone has a weakness, Eternal Lotus." Sasuke growled, quoting her mockingly. "But some of us figure out ways to counter those weaknesses."

Lila turned to look at Naruto, but he had vanished – her hand gripping empty air. She turned back to the Uchiha's quickly, only to scream in horror as she realized that the world, too, had vanished. Instead, she was standing in an endless sea of warm blood, the bodies of children and women, as well as old and frail or young and strong men floating past her.

She screamed again as Itachi appeared beside her, floating above the crimson tide as his cloak constantly tore away into giant black birds, his hair fluttering in a long-forgotten wind.

"This is what you claim to mourn." Itachi said, his voice so gentle, it sounded as if he was speaking to a lover. "And yet, this is what you make it your business to create."

A sound like the frantic chirping of a thousand birds made Lila turn away from the elder brother, only to find herself face-to-face with the devilishly beautiful younger one. Sasuke smirked, glancing down at the gory waves that splashed around his thighs. "Shall we ad yours to the mixture?" He asked coldly.

"Wait, Sasuke."

Naruto's voice came through the crimson darkness like a beam of sunlight. Lila grappled for it desperately, trying to find a way out of the genjutsu. But it was far too strong. Instead of breaking the illusion, she found herself stumbling into another page of it. Panting heavily, she glanced around quickly before looking down at herself.

There was no trace of blood on her clothes. Lila sighed in relief. She choked on that sigh as a sudden presence shook the illusionary world like an earthquake.

"I tried to warn you."

Lila glanced up eagerly, hungering for the sight of something real and familiar. But when she turned her gaze to Naruto, his light burned her eyes. She fell to her knees screaming, covering her eyes with her hands as they burned, smoke rising from them.

A voice appeared in her head then, colder than death and twice as dangerous. "How dare you try to look him in the eye." Sasuke hissed. "You have no right, filth."

Naruto sighed, his voice giving off warmth like a flame. "Sasuke, Itachi-nii-san, that's enough now. I'm free."

Suddenly, the pain was gone. Lila opened her eyes cautiously, seeing the glistening snow through her fingers. She lowered her hands from her face as she looked up at Naruto, staring at him as if he were the first thing she had ever seen.

And then, realization hit. Lila looked down at herself, eyes widening as they fell over the hilt of her own kunai, which was buried deep in her abdomen. She reached up shakily, gripping the hilt with one slender hand. She grimaced against the pain and the squelching of flesh as she pulled the weapon out, tainting the pure white snow with her blood.

"How?" She whispered hoarsely, squinting against the glow of Naruto's golden chakra.

The Sage frowned sadly. "Believe it or not, you did that to yourself when you were under the genjutsu."

"I see." Lila replied, leaning back slowly to return the blond's gaze. "You broke free."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "I made a clone before you guys showed up. I just called him back to break the sealing jutsu."

Lila nodded slowly, groaning in pain as she clamped her hand over the wound. "And the…the genjutsu?"

"Originally a gift from Itachi during the war." Naruto said simply. "And then Sasuke did me the honour of reinforcing it, so that if I was ever in a desperate situation, I would be able to release their chakra to disable my opponent."

Lila laughed shakily. "I don't believe this. I don't…believe this." She muttered. "There was no hope in this mission."

Naruto let his arms fall, shrugging awkwardly. "Well, if I hadn't made that clone I'd still be standing here like an idiot, waiting for my team to come and save me."

"Don't play with me." The woman hissed between clenched teeth. "You knew from the beginning that I couldn't beat you."

"Of course I knew," Naruto replied in a low voice, his eyebrows pinched together as if he was in pain. "But at the same time, I didn't know for sure. I'm not stupid enough to underestimate intelligent people. Just when you think you've got them cornered, they pull another trick."

A gurgling laugh crawled out of Lila's chest, her teeth stained with blood. "I'm flattered." She said. "But honestly, I've got nothing left."

Naruto looked at her for a moment, thinking quietly. Then, with a deep sigh, he released his Jinchuuriki chakra; the golden flames of energy sinking beneath his skin. As he looked back at Lila with his clear, sapphire eyes, she felt a new pain blooming in her chest.

Silence fell between them, the watchful eyes of the forest pressing against their senses. Somewhere, far off in the trees, they could hear the team from Konoha talking softly as they slowly approached. Lila coughed again, more blood spraying onto her pale lips.

"It seems my team was wiped out. The mission was a failure. What does this say about my Clan, my father?" She mused, her voice growing even fainter. "He probably doubted that it was possible to possess you. That's why he sent me, who was lesser in strength than both him and my brother, to find out."

Naruto sat down beside her, his cloak soaking up the blood which had spilt in the snow. He rubbed his hands slowly, chasing the stiffness from his fingers while adding warmth to them. After a moment of hesitation, Naruto reached over and carefully took Lila Kou's small hand in his own.

"You are not your father, or your Clan." He whispered in his deep, rough voice. "You should forgive them, Lila. I'm sorry that things turned out this way, you know."

Her eyebrows pulled together slightly, but the effort it took to frown proved too much for the dying woman. Her expression went slack again, but tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. "Will you forgive them, Guardian? Will you forgive me?"

"I will." Naruto replied firmly. "Hatred only breeds more hatred. I have no use for it."

Lila managed a small smile, her dark lashes brushing her porcelain cheeks as she closed her eyes. "I am glad." She whispered, her breath sighing out of her lungs.

Naruto closed his eyes, releasing a slow breath as his opponent released her final one.

"Goodbye, Lila."

He glanced up as Shikamaru and the Chunin appeared on the edge of the clearing. Shikamaru took in the scene quickly, his sharp brown eyes focusing on Naruto's hand, still holding on to Lila's. The Jinchuuriki met his gaze, shaking his head slightly before rising to his feet.

"Milo is dead." Naruto declared in a muted tone. "My clone is on his way here with the body."

The Sage glanced down at his cloak, which hung heavily with the weight of blood. He pinched his eyes shut. "Let's get back to the village." He said. "I can't shake off the feeling that this isn't over yet."

Naruto started walking towards them slowly, his mind elsewhere as he stumbled on the loose earth. "You should all report to the hospital as soon as we get back." He muttered. "I'll go straight to Granny's office and file the mission report."

"Hey, Naruto, let me do that." Shikamaru said quickly. "Your injuries are a lot worse than mine."

As Shikamaru predicted, Naruto opened his mouth to remind the strategist that he healed more quickly than most, but the words never came. Instead, his eyes popped open, the irises suddenly gold instead of blue.

"What is it?" Yua asked. "Naruto-sama, what happened?"

Naruto shook his head slowly. "My clone." He whispered. "The clone I left back at the house. It just vanished, but I didn't order it to."

And then he was moving, his blood-soaked cloak flapping noisily behind him. His breath rattled out of his chest, hot and laboured, as rage rippled over his skin like a fine sheen of sweat.

"Not an ambush," He growled. "A diversion."

And then he vanished. Lightning flashed from somewhere above the thick clouds. The sky rumbled angrily, the rolls of thunder sounding eerily similar to the roaring of the Nine-tailed fox. The first thunderstorm of the season was forming over Konoha.

* * *

><p>It was early evening by the time Sakura stooped down in front of the doorway, pulling on her boots. Sasuke leaned against the wall near the kitchen, watching her pink hair swinging.<p>

"Seriously though Sasuke," Sakura said, her voice strained as she pulled on her stubborn shoes. "If there's something bothering you, just talk to Naruto about it. I've known you idiots long enough to know that you're probably both worrying about the exact same things."

Sasuke shrugged. "Maybe. If I have time, I'll bring it up."

Sakura laughed as she straightened up, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Liar, you aren't going to say anything."

"He's busy." Sasuke replied defensively.

"Yeah, whatever." The kunoichi replied as she opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. She glanced up at the sky. "Oh, it looks like it's going to rain. I'd better get going."

She turned and waved to Sasuke as she made her way down the path, glancing over at Naruto's meditating clone before she passed through the archway barrier and disappeared down the road. Sasuke sighed. His dark eyes wandered over to the clone, raking over the familiar form longingly.

"Hurry up and come home, idiot-blond." He grumbled as he turned, pulling the door shut behind him.

A sudden pop caught his attention.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder quickly, his eyes immediately drawn to the puff of chakra smoke that had taken the clone's place. Frowning, he stepped back onto the porch, his sharingan activated as he slowly swept his gaze over the silent landscape. When nothing out of the ordinary caught his attention, Sasuke inhaled deeply, attempting to ease the tension in his shoulders.

Without releasing his sharingan, Sasuke backed into the house, shutting the door and locking it. As he walked into the kitchen, he examined Naruto's barriers with his senses. They were all intact, and the chakra's of the ANBU guards were flowing normally.

But even so, Sasuke stood rooted to the spot, his instincts making his body hum with adrenaline. Why had Naruto's clone suddenly vanished? Was he in trouble?

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered to the silent room.

And then the floor exploded, sharp pieces of the polished hardwood and chunks of earth flying through the windows and destroying most of the kitchen. Sasuke stood on the ceiling, covering his face with his arms. He could hear the voices of the ANBU over the din as they raced towards the house.

That was when he sensed their attackers.

"Look out!" He screamed. But his voice didn't carry over the sound of a second explosion.

Sasuke was thrown backwards as the entire front garden, and half the house, were demolished in the blast. He crashed through the wall into the bedroom, landing hard in a heap of debris. Within seconds, three of the ANBU were surrounding him, once of them helping him to his feet while the others stood guard.

"Uchiha-sama!" The masked guard exclaimed. "Are you alright? What on earth is happening?"

"I was hoping you could tell me." Sasuke said through clenched teeth. He looked through the crumbling wall to the garden, where the bodies of the ANBU and their attackers could be seen among the debris. "Are you the only ones left?"

"Yes, sir." The ninja replied. "The enemy were all equipped with suicide bombs, sir. They exploded as soon as our men made contact with them."

Cold dread settled into Sasuke's stomach. "Kou."

He slipped his eyes shut, reaching out with his senses the way Naruto had taught him. _"But why are they here now?" _Sasuke wondered as he searched for their enemies. _"They must know that Naruto is out of the village, so why would they attack the house today? Unless…"_

"Dammit." Sasuke said as his eyelashes lifted, revealing eyes as red as freshly drawn blood. "They came for me."

Sasuke felt a chill run down his spine as several bodies passed through Naruto's barrier, which had weakened alarmingly when the wall around the garden was destroyed. Sasuke raced over the debris, ignoring the cuts on his bare feet as he pulled open the closet door. Leaving the rest of his gear, Sasuke reached for his sword.

He turned just in time to deflect the first kunai. He exhaled slowly as he straightened up, his strong, proud gaze falling over the three surviving ANBU. Their nervous eyes hardened as they watched him release his sword from its sheath, the sharp ringing of metal-on-metal powerful in the enclosed space.

Sasuke nodded to them slowly.

And then the enemy came. There were men jumping down through the broken roof, forcing their way through the windows and running through the gaping holes in the walls. Sadness pinched Sasuke's chest as he looked at the ruined house. It was the first home he had known since he was a child. It was the place where he had fallen in love.

"_Ruined." _

The sound of screaming lightning filled the air as Sasuke's blade became impregnated with chidori. His eyes widened alarmingly as he stared at the Kou, wordlessly daring them to attack him. Three of the Kou, the teeth of their metal wolves flashing in the blue lightning, took his dare. They rushed him all at once, roaring with naïve confidence. Sasuke smirked, raising his blade as all three of them looked him in the eye. For a moment, they became utterly still, caught in a genjutsu. But then they were writhing in terror, their eyes mad with the hell that only they could see. They almost seemed relieved when Sasuke decapitated them with a single sweep of his blade.

Sasuke looked up in time to see one of the ANBU fall on the debris. He raised his short-sword to defend himself, muscles tensing at the anticipated blow.

"Stay down." Sasuke called, his calm, cold voice carrying powerfully above the noise.

He inhaled deeply, holding his hand in front of his mouth to direct the giant fireball which erupted from his lungs. The Kou screamed as the flames decimated their ranks and set the ruined house ablaze.

"Get out!" Sasuke called to the ANBU, gesturing at the giant hole in the wall which led into the ruined kitchen and out into the garden.

The Leaf ninja nodded, grabbing their fallen comrade and running out of the burning, crumbling house.

But Sasuke remained, standing in the wreckage of his life, with flames and smoke and lightning rising around him. His gleaming red eyes glowed in the firelight as he stood in the path of his opponents: the personification of nightmares and fallen angels lost in hell.

Beautiful.

Terrifying.

Sasuke roared with anger as he rushed forward, his blade flashing with crimson as he carved through his enemies. He was, however, seriously outnumbered. It wasn't long before his advance came to a halt and he found himself surrounded. Sasuke had no idea how so many of them had managed to get into the village, but he continued to fight desperately.

"_Just hold on." _He told himself as he grit teeth. _"I can't lose to this filth. I am an Uchiha. The last Uchiha. I absolutely cannot die while Naruto is away."_

Naruto.

The thought of his Guardian made new strength pour into Sasuke's veins. But he was still far from what he was at full strength, and this small surge of adrenaline only bought him a few more seconds. Like a candle reaching the end of its wick, Sasuke's chakra flickered and went out. He blinked in shock as his Sharingan faded, the strength draining from his limbs.

The Kou continued their attack, and Sasuke was unable to react in time to stop several cold blades from sinking into his flesh.

Sasuke was vaguely aware that he was screaming in pain as he sank into darkness. Endless darkness.

The retreating ANBU reacted to the sound of Sasuke's pained scream. They turned back immediately, rushing over the rubble to his aid. "Sasuke-sama!" They screamed. "Wake up!"

With a chuckle, one of the Kou stepped towards Sasuke, forming a series of hand signs as he did. His pale green eyes danced with laughter as he grabbed Sasuke by the arm, the pair of them vanishing into thin air. Almost immediately afterwards, the remaining shinobi fell to the ground as limply as a group of ragdolls.

The ANBU stumbled to a stop, looking around in utter disbelief. Less than five minutes had passed since the first explosion, and yet the house looked like it had been in the middle of a war zone. And, more importantly, both Sasuke and the Kou were gone.

The sky rumbled dangerously as rain began to fall, dousing the fires that were quickly turning the ruined house to ash. The three remaining guards stood together like statues, unmoving even as ANBU reinforcements and shinobi attracted by the ruckus appeared.

The sensory-type ANBU nudged his comrades into awareness as two familiar figures approached; one with the mask of a grinning cat and the hilt of a sword sticking out above his shoulder, and the other with long, thick brown hair and gleaming opal eyes.

"What happened here? What on earth caused this devastation?" Neji asked, his deep voice shaking slightly. "Where is Sasuke Uchiha? Was he the instigator? When Naruto sees this, he'll -"

Neji stopped speaking abruptly. Behind him, an eerie silence had fallen. Above him, the sky boomed with thunder.

Turning slowly, Neji's pale eyes fell over a familiar figure. "Oh god," He whispered. "Naruto."

The Jinchuuriki had appeared under the wooden archway, which served as a location for his Teleportation Jutsu. His expression was as open and empty as his eyes as he took in the scene quietly. Finally, he began walking forward, his eyes never leaving the charred skeleton of his house.

"Where is he?" He suddenly asked in a harsh, ringing voice. "Where is Sasuke?"

Neji and Sai glanced over at the three ANBU. Naruto slowly looked over, his wide eyes burning with rage. "What the fuck happened?" He asked, fighting to control himself as his voice trembled violently.

"W-we were attacked out of nowhere, sir." One of the ninja began, the terror obvious in his voice. "Well, not from nowhere, they came up from the ground, and then house just exploded! By the time we realized what was going on, most of the guards were already dead."

Another of the three masked shinobi nodded. "Uchiha-sama said it was the Kou. It was amazing, sir. He saved the three of us, and managed to kill most of them but – but they took him sir. They vanished."

Naruto didn't respond. His mind went blank as he walked up what was left of the pathway, stepped up onto the broken porch and turned the door handle. The front door stood intact, still securely locked, yet it hadn't protected anything.

"_Just like me."_ Naruto thought.

He fell to his knees, his eyes blind as a scream that sounded like the cry of a dying animal tore out of his throat.

"_Everything. Everything I love, taken from me. Sasuke. My Sasuke. My moon."_

"SASUKE!"

Naruto screamed. And as he screamed, his chakra exploded out of him, roaring with such ferocity that it rivalled the cry of the thunder. The Demon Fox added his voice to Naruto's, their mingling scream louder than thunder, louder than bombs, loud with the rawness of the pain it revealed. The Jinchuuriki's chakra grew so dense and bright that it hid him from view, shivering like a leaf in hurricane winds: constantly on the verge of being torn apart. Destroyed completely. The assembled ninja crouched down, covering their eyes against the blinding gold light.

The sky lit up with lightning, fierce bolts flashing across the sky. As the next roll of thunder reached their ears, darkness had fallen over Konoha. Naruto had disappeared.

Neji turned his pale eyes to the churning clouds as the wind rose, bringing with it a sudden chill. Another rumble shook the earth, but this time, it wasn't thunder. It was the distant screaming of some giant power, the cry of a shattering mountain. The ANBU Captain shook his head. "Sai," He began in a hoarse voice. "Inform the Hokage at once and find out what's to be done about all this."

"Y-Yes, sir." Sai stammered, his eyes stinging.

"The rest of you," Neji continued, raising his voice, "Start searching through the wreckage for survivors or anything salvageable. Get a couple of trackers, I want to know exactly what happened -"

He stopped abruptly when Sai reached over to grip his arm. Neji glance up questioningly, but the artist wasn't looking at him. He followed Sai's gaze towards the road, his breath stalling in his chest as he caught sight of who was standing there.

"Sakura." Sai said, breaking protocol as he pulled off his mask, rushing towards his old teammate over the broken earth.

"Why?" Sakura whispered, looking around at the ANBU with wounded eyes. "Why didn't you save Sasuke? Why didn't you stop them? Why…why is it always Naruto who has to get hurt?"

The shinobi lowered their heads, feeling thoroughly ashamed, even if they had only just arrived at the scene. Sai finally reached the lovely kunoichi, and she turned with a scream of unfiltered sadness to grip the front of his grey vest. A heavy stillness fell then, disturbed only by Sakura's tears and the rumbling of the storm.

The clouds hid both the moon and its guiding star. It was going to be a very dark night.

* * *

><p><em>I finished this chapter two weeks ago but I didn't upload it because I knew you guys would be mad at me. I'M SORRY! Please don't be upset, there are more chapters to come!<em>


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

* * *

><p>The rain fell heavily from the dense, dark clouds, washing away the snow and turning the exposed earth to mud. Shikamaru and the team of Chunin trudged up the road to Konoha tiredly, pausing under the shelter of the main gate. The four of them had been running through the rain for hours without stopping to rest, in order to return to the village as quickly as possible.<p>

Shikamaru reached up with a sigh, wiping the raindrops from his face and pushing a few stray hairs away from his forehead. He glanced at the Chunin from the corner of his eye, too lazy to turn his head.

"Listen you three." He drawled, stuffing his cold hands into his pockets. "Go over to the hospital and get yourselves checked out. I don't want you getting sick from being out in the rain for so long."

Yua looked at her teammates quickly, concern in her eyes. "What about you, Shikamaru-sensei? Shouldn't you come with us, to get your injuries taken care of at least?"

"No, I'm good. I have to go and get some important stuff done." Shikamaru said dismissively as he turned. He waved over his shoulder as he started walking up the road, muttering to himself, "Women. Such a pain."

The village was eerily silent that evening. The storm still raged on, thunder and lightning occasionally shattering the stillness of the night. All the citizens seemed to have retreated into the warmth of their houses, their doors and windows shut against the raging storm. Judging by the clouds, it would rain for the entire night.

Shikamaru glanced up at the rooftops, sensing the watchful eyes of the many ninja who were lurking there. It seemed as if every available shinobi was out scouring the village, jumping over the road silently as they ran around on various errands.

Frowning, Shikamaru increased his speed, taking the familiar route to the Hokage's mansion. His sandals squelched loudly in the mud as he went, small streams of water rushing along the gutters and carrying away the filth that had accumulated over the winter months.

He was breathing heavily by the time he mounted the steps to the brightly lit mansion, stopping outside the doors to shake some of the water off his clothing. His clothes were completely soaked, however, so he quickly declared it wasted effort and wandered into the building.

Shikamaru stopped dead in surprise when the door shut behind him. He had expected the halls to be bustling with activity, but a heavy, undisturbed silence reigned there. Shikamaru swallowed in discomfort as he walked down the hall quickly, making his way to the Hokage's office.

"Something definitely happened," He muttered.

As he reached the familiar doorway, Shikamaru knocked once before entering. He froze as he looked up, halfway into the room with one foot still in the air.

"Damn, what a drag." He moaned.

Tsunade's office was completely filled with familiar faces. Shizune and Sakura stood by the Hokage, a seemingly endless pile of paperwork being passed between the three women. Kakashi stood by the window, hands in his pockets as he looked out over the village. Sai and Neji, as well as several other ANBU, stood like sentinels on one side of the room. On the opposite side, Yamato and Guy talked urgently with Kiba, Hinata, and Shino.

Shikamaru did the headcount quickly, going through his mental files of assignments and missions. He knew that the only missing members of the Konoha Eleven - Tenten, Lee, Ino, and Choji - were all out of the village on missions. There was only one person unaccounted for.

"Where's Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, letting the door close loudly as he walked into the room.

Every pair of eyes in the room turned towards him. Shikamaru noticed the tear stains on Sakura's cheeks immediately.

A vein was popping in Tsunade's forehead, her entire face going red when she replied heatedly, "I was hoping you could tell me, Nara."

Shikamaru shook his head slightly. "Last time I saw him was hours ago. He flew off as soon as we took out the team of Kou that ambushed us."

Tsunade sighed, pushing her bangs back roughly. "Did you manage to reach Milo in time, at least?"

"No," Shikamaru admitted, the corners of his mouth turning downwards. "Naruto sent one of his clones to retrieve his body while we were fighting the Kou, but it never came back."

"I see." Tsunade leaned back in her chair, studying Shikamaru carefully with her warm, amber eyes.

"Kakashi, is he clean?" She asked suddenly.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, glancing over at the silver-haired ninja. Kakashi blinked slowly as he lifted up his headband, examining the strategist calmly with his sharingan. After a tense moment, he nodded.

The room relaxed visibly. Shikamaru looked around, his mind already reaching a conclusion on what had occurred based on their body language alone.

"The Kou attacked again, didn't they?" He said in a low voice.

Tsunade nodded once; a sharp, concise bob of her head. "Yes. They managed to infiltrate the village and went straight for Sasuke."

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "Did they take Sasuke?"

"Not before he killed most of them and destroyed half the property," Tsunade replied. "But yes, Sasuke is now missing. Then Naruto showed up, but as soon as he saw what had happened, he flew into a rage and disappeared too. And since you have no idea where he is, I suppose I should declare him missing as well."

Beside her, Sakura lowered her pink head, sniffling miserably. It seemed as though the old team seven had only just managed to get back together, and now two of them were gone again. Kakashi glanced over at his student, concern obvious in his eyes. For a moment, he reached for the kunoichi, but then he seemed to think better of it. He pulled his headband back down over his sharingan before stuffing his hand into his pocket.

"We have several teams out looking for Naruto." Neji interjected, his tone flat and somehow hollowed. "But until he returns, we have postponed searching for Sasuke. As his Guardian and the authoritative voice on the Kou, Naruto will be in charge of this assignment."

"Is that really the best course of action?" Shikamaru asked, looking back at the Hokage. "Naruto must be completely out of his mind right now. We have no way of knowing when he'll come back, or if he even wants to. Shouldn't we go ahead and -"

"Shikamaru." Sakura cut in suddenly, her aqua-green eyes burning with intensity. "Naruto _will _come back. He just needs a bit of time."

For one breathless moment, the assembled shinobi waited to see if Shikamaru would argue with her. But he glanced away instead, shrugging dismissively as he muttered, "Troublesome woman."

Neji glanced between them quickly, his pale irises flashing like the reflection of the moon on the water. "I agree that Naruto will definitely return of his own accord, however," He paused, lowering his gaze guiltily. "Naruto was utterly beyond reason when he saw the scene of the attack. 'Distraught' doesn't even begin to describe it. To be perfectly honest, it was the first time that he has ever truly frightened me."

Hinata looked up, meeting her cousin's eyes. After a moment, she looked away, lifting her hands to her chest and squeezing tightly. Sakura also looked at Neji, but she glared at him, hissing, "He'll be fine."

Tsunade sighed exhaustedly, like a mother with children who bicker constantly. "Shikamaru," She said, changing the subject in an attempt to loosen the tension in the room. "Tell me what happened during the mission."

The strategist shrugged again. "Nothing too exciting. It basically went exactly as planned. Naruto took out their leader while me and the others finished off the grunts."

Frowning, the Hokage laced her fingers under her chin. "Did you see them perform any unusual techniques? Any sort of sealing or barrier-type jutsu?"

Shikamaru's eyebrows lifted fractionally. "The woman that Naruto fought could possess things just by looking them in the eye, but other than that everything seemed pretty normal. Actually, the guys that the Chunin and I fought were pretty weak."

Tsunade let her hands fall, a look of disappointment in her eyes. "Then, we've got our work cut out for us. All of our best trackers are at the scene of Sasuke's abduction as we speak, save for the ones who came to report the situation." She looked over at Kiba, Shino and Hinata pointedly. "And at this point, it will be difficult to determine anything without Naruto's insight. It's impossible to link all the clues while he isn't here."

"Man, what a drag." Shikamaru said, his shoulders slumping as exhaustion hit him. After a moment of thought, he continued in a tired voice, "What do you think the Kou want with Sasuke? I mean sure, they could try and use him as a bargaining chip, but they must know how closely tied to Naruto that Uchiha is. And pissing off the most powerful shinobi in the world was probably the stupidest thing they could possibly do."

"True." Tsunade agreed, a faint smile briefly touching her lips. "But, hasn't their goal been to get to Naruto since the beginning? For now, though, I think that their main objective is to try and possess Sasuke."

A cold silence fell over the room. Sakura swallowed nervously, shaking her head as she whispered, "They won't be able to though, right? I mean, a technique based on illusion won't work on someone with the sharingan."

"Let's hope so." Tsunade replied softly. "Because if it does work…"

She didn't finish her sentence. She didn't need to. Every single one of them could vividly imagine the hell that would ensue if the Kou possessed Sasuke and turned him loose on the world. If that were to happen, he would have to be killed. And there was only one man who was capable of doing it.

Sakura placed her stack of papers on Tsunade's desk, her hair hiding her face as she silently walked out of the room. Hinata glanced around tearfully, her mouth quivering as she turned and ran after her fellow kunoichi.

Tsunade took a deep breath, rubbing her eyes. "Someone get Shikamaru a towel or something." She said irritably. "We're going to be here for a while."

"We are?" Shikamaru said flatly, a sense of dread settling in his stomach.

"Yes." Tsunade said firmly, her eyes as hard as jewels. "We're going to have to come up with some strategies, so that if any of the worst-case scenarios occur, we will have a plan to counter them. I need your mind for a while longer, Nara."

The strategist sighed, staring at his feet as his comrades began filing out of the room quietly. He didn't look up until the door closed with a resounding boom. Kakashi and Tsunade looked back at him expectantly.

He sighed dramatically, walking over to a vacant chair and flopping down in it. "What a drag." A complained as he closed his eyes, crabbing his hands as his mind began to race.

A bolt of lightning streaked across the sky outside the window. All it managed to illuminate was the loneliness of the night sky when the moon was out of sight.

* * *

><p>There were birds singing outside the window. Morning doves. Naruto squeezed his eyelids tighter, inhaling deeply as he drifted out of unconsciousness. As his senses slowly sharpened, he became aware of the warm sunlight on his skin and the gentle shift of the body beside him. His eyelids parting like silent doorways, Naruto's deeply blue eyes immediately settled on the form beside him.<p>

Sasuke's breath came from his parted lips in a slow, peaceful rhythm. His dark hair was splayed on the pillow, pieces of his bangs falling in front of his face and dancing gently with every exhale. As he lay on his side facing Naruto, the winter sunlight whispered across his sharp cheekbones: his gentle jawline.

Naruto smiled, reaching over to carefully brush a few strands of hair away from Sasuke's porcelain face. He paused when Sasuke grumbled deep in his throat, his breath gushing out hotly.

"I'll kill you, idiot-blond." He mumbled.

Naruto laughed softly, not wanting to disturb the stillness of the moment with one of his obnoxious outbursts. "Good morning to you too, Sasuke." He whispered, his sleepy voice rich and low.

Sasuke only sighed in response, not opening his eyes as he grabbed Naruto's arm, tugging it around his waist. The blond grinned as he pulled Sasuke towards himself, sighing in contentment when their bodies met. Sasuke returned the embrace, letting his forearm rest heavily across Naruto's stomach.

Letting his hand wander down Sasuke's back, Naruto was satisfied by the ripple of muscle he felt beneath his palm. After a month of non-stop training, much of Sasuke's strength had been restored. And although that fact had its pros and cons, Naruto was ultimately relieved. Leaving Sasuke alone was much less frightening when he was capable of defending himself.

Sasuke let out a soft exhale of laughter, finally opening his eyes. "I hope you're not thinking anything weird, Naruto." He said gently, glancing in the direction of Naruto's wandering hand with a raised eyebrow.

"Who, me?" Naruto teased, "I would never dream of it."

Laughing with ease, Sasuke shifted so that he could look Naruto in the eyes. Caspian and obsidian met, merging intimately in the morning light. Naruto held his breath, staring up at Sasuke with red cheeks; staring into those secretive black eyes with as much amazement as a child looking upon the ocean for the very first time. Eventually, Sasuke smiled, his hair tickling Naruto's cheeks as he leaned down.

"Good morning." He whispered against Naruto's lips before placing a gentle kiss upon them.

The blond hummed appreciatively, placing his hand on the back of Sasuke's head. He ran his fingers through the soft strands as Sasuke placed his head on Naruto's shoulder. Silence prevailed for a time, their dome of warmth and peace permeated only by the birds happily singing outside the window.

Finally, Sasuke sighed, his muscles tensing slightly. "Today's your last day." He stated in a detached tone. "You have to go back to work tomorrow."

"Yeah," Naruto answered sadly, hugging Sasuke tighter. "What do you want to do today?"

Sunlight rippled over Sasuke's hair as he gently detached himself from Naruto's embrace and sat up, his joints cracking as he stretched. He sat still for a moment, looking down at the sheets. When he eventually looked back at his partner, his expression was cold.

"The same thing we do every day." He said indifferently. He glanced away, thick bangs covering his expression as he added, "Doing anything different to 'mark the occasion' would only upset me."

The mattress creaked slightly as Naruto sat up, reaching over to brush Sasuke's hair away from his neck. His fingers lingered over the mark on Sasuke's shoulder, tracing the chakra seal gently. "It won't be too much longer before your year of probation is over," Naruto said softly. "And then you can come with me. We could be together all the time, if you wanted, you know."

Sasuke hummed quietly in response, shrugging away Naruto's touch as he slid out of bed. The blond watched as he got dressed and walked over to the mirror, running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to tame it after a night of tossing and turning. The realization that they would once again be parted by Naruto's duties had resulted in unpleasant dreams that night - for both of them.

Naruto frowned, his eyes swimming with concern as he took in Sasuke's pale, tired face.

"Sasuke, I -" He began, but suddenly found that he didn't know what to say. He had so many things he wanted to say, needed to say, and yet the words eluded him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, watching Naruto's shifting expression through the mirror. When the Sage didn't continue his sentence, Sasuke shrugged, picking up his red hair tie and securing a ponytail at the base of his neck.

"I'm going to meditate." He said before breezing out of the room, leaving it feeling empty and cold.

Naruto sighed, running his fingers through his hair and whispering, "I'm sorry, Sasuke."

"Feeling sentimental?" A booming, harsh voice suddenly asked.

Naruto glanced up quickly, his eyes widening in shock as the room began to waver, like the air above concrete on a hot summer day. Slowly, the bedroom faded away, replaced by a vast world of complete and total stillness. A muted darkness surrounded Naruto, stretching out endlessly. He was sitting in warm, undisturbed water, golden light occasionally flashing across the surface.

The Jinchuuriki sighed, wrapping his arms around himself tightly. He glanced down quickly, just to make sure that there wasn't actually a gaping hole in his chest. Just like the last time he had looked, there was nothing there. And yet, he felt as if the most vital parts of himself – his heart, his soul – had been brutally torn out. Naruto could almost feel the air passing through these vacated parts of himself, rattling around against his ribcage and making his stomach churn.

He growled; a low threatening sound that was not entirely human. "You couldn't let me stay in that memory for a while longer, could you, Kurama?"

A giant pair of fiery red eyes appeared in the darkness. Ripples formed in the water as the fox began moving forward, stepping into the ring of light that surrounded the blond. He returned the growl, baring his teeth as he stared down at Naruto.

"No." He replied harshly.

Naruto laughed in response, a humourless and ironic laugh that echoed with despair. Kurama watched as the blond crumpled in on himself even more, his usually proud shoulders hunched and guarded.

The fox sighed, lying down with his head on his paws so that Naruto could look him in the eye more easily. "Naruto, you have to pull yourself together." He said, as gently as he could. "I mean, you kind of lost it back there. Just look at this place! There's usually walls and light, at least, but your mindscape is a total void."

Naruto stared at his reflection in the water. His eyes seemed too bright against the deep, purple bruises of exhaustion beneath them. His hair was even wilder than usual, coated with dirt and blood and hopelessly tangled. Naruto shuddered to think what he looked like in real life.

"By the time you had enough of a mind to give me control of your body, you'd already destroyed a good portion of a mountain and gotten halfway across the continent, Naruto." Kurama continued, just as gently as before. "When are you going to get up and go back to the village? It's been a day already, Naruto."

The blond smiled, like he was enjoying a private joke. "Kurama, have you ever been in love?" He asked slowly, his voice flat.

The fox growled. "You're asking someone whose existence is based on rage if they've been in love?" He said, bemused. "Naruto, I can't even comprehend the fundamentals of a thing like 'love'."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed softly. "And that's why you have no idea what I'm going through right now. Just, give me a while longer. Please, Kurama."

Kurama examined him closely, remembering the day when Naruto had succumbed to a sudden and intense breakdown in the woods. The fox demon closed his eyes, sighing as he marveled at the complexity of human emotion.

"Fine," He said. "But I'm taking us back to Konoha. We should see if those idiots managed to get any leads on where they took that Uchiha brat."

Naruto nodded. He felt comfortable here somehow, hidden deep within the darkest parts of his mind. He suspected that people like Sasuke and Shikamaru didn't have places that were quiet and still in their minds; they had nowhere to go to hide from themselves. Sometimes, Naruto was glad to be so simple.

"Hey, Naruto." Kurama asked, lifting his head to look around. "It took me forever to find you. I don't even know what part of your mind we're in right now."

Naruto shrugged slightly, but otherwise remained motionless. The fox sighed in irritation.

"That damned Uchiha." He grumbled. "If he has the power to damage you this much, we're probably better off without him."

The fox regretted the words as soon as they rolled off his tongue. His fur stood up as the ground shook violently, the glowing light which surrounded Naruto becoming harsh and crackling like wildfire. Finally looking up, Naruto leveled the fox with eyes as sharp as daggers.

"Don't you ever, _ever_, say that again." The blond hissed.

Kurama huffed in response, a display of begrudging submissiveness. He returned Naruto's gaze steadily, however, waiting patiently for the Jinchuuriki to calm down. When Naruto finally looked away, the fox closed his eyes, focusing on where he was going in the real world.

Kurama raised Naruto's head, sniffing the air tentatively as he tried to determine their location. The blond had finally collapsed somewhere in a densely forested area, retreating so deeply into himself that he was practically comatose. Kurama looked down at Naruto's body, focusing his chakra on healing the major wounds. He took his time restoring Naruto's body, piecing the shattered bone in his right forearm back together carefully and patching up the fractures in both of his hands. Several of the muscles in his abdomen and back had also been severally damaged, and there was a large gash across Naruto's shin.

"I hope you appreciate this, Naruto." The fox grumbled, opening one eye to glare at the Naruto who was still curled up within the safety of his mind. "Don't ever go on a rampage like that again. I can't even imagine what you did to get these kinds of wounds while you were using my power."

When Naruto didn't respond, Kurama sighed irately. "Could you at least take a look outside for a second? This is your world, Naruto, you should know where we are."

Naruto glanced up, his eyes glazed. "It's your world too." He mumbled.

Kurama bared his teeth, but didn't bother arguing. Instead, he returned to the real world, looking through Naruto's eyes. He scanned the landscape carefully, noticing that it was warmer here than it was around Konoha. Noting the position of the sun, Kurama heaved a heavy sigh.

"You took us all the way to the southern border of the desert, idiot." He complained. "What the hell were you hoping to accomplish, coming all the way out here?"

When he got no response, Kurama growled in irritation, turning his focus towards Naruto's body. He stretched his limbs experimentally; grimacing as joints popped and stiff muscles were tugged. Everything seemed to be in working order, so he started forward, increasing in speed gradually. Finally, he started running, pouring his own chakra into Naruto's exhausted limbs to help keep him going.

The fox kept his attention on their path until they reached the edge of the desert. He sighed as Naruto's feet hit the sand, a plume of dust rising behind them.

"It will take us until the morning to reach the village, since your body is barely managing to stay in one piece, Naruto." Kurama said. "You better be ready to come out by then."

Naruto's chakra flickered meekly in response before disappearing completely. The blond had retreated so deeply within himself that even Kurama, who shared his body, could no longer sense him.

The fox shuddered, frightened by how utterly alone he felt. Naruto's mind fell further and further into darkness, empty and silent, as he hid from his pain. Kurama felt as if he was looking at the night sky, searching for a star that had long since burnt out.

Even stars can die. And by the time we realize, they could already be long gone: used up and burnt away to nothing, forever lost in the endless darkness of time.

Fear settled in Kurama's heart, cold and heavy, as he forced Naruto's exhausted body to move faster.

"_Hang in there, Naruto." _He thought determinedly, hoping that the Jinchuuriki could hear him. _"Don't you dare burn out on me."_

* * *

><p><em>The aftermath. I know that this chapter isn't very exciting, but I decided to take the time to crush you with feelings. <em>

_Thank you all for your reviews on the last chapter. You're all lovely and amazing. _


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

* * *

><p>A sudden, intensely throbbing pain jolted Sasuke awake. He turned his head from side to side, but it was pitch black, thanks to the blindfold secured tightly over his eyes. There were cold chains wrapped around his wrists and legs, which rattled loudly as he attempted to stretch his stiff limbs.<p>

Sasuke ran a mental check on his body, following his nerves from one sore spot to another; a deep wound in his left thigh, another above his hip as well as his forearm, and one especially painful wound on his back which wrapped around to his ribcage under his right arm. Sasuke inhaled deeply, attempting to calm himself. He could feel how swollen and inflamed the skin around the wounds was, and yet the cuts felt tight and itchy.

Someone had obviously been healing him while he was unconscious.

Sakura's face flashed across Sasuke's mind, but he shook it away quickly. He knew that it couldn't possibly have been his old teammate who had attended to him, and yet a nauseating twinge that was suspiciously similar to homesickness rolled through his gut.

He sighed, leaning back slowly to gingerly rest against whatever he was tied to. Sasuke shook his head again. _"Focus." _He told himself, almost feeling the presence of blue eyes on him as he sank into a meditative state. _"Use your senses. Breathe. Find the answers before asking the questions."_

Sasuke inhaled deeply, feeling his heart rate gradually slowing. He lifted up his head, feeling his surroundings.

There was warm sunlight hitting his face from one side. A gentle breeze came from the same direction, but the air was cold, and somehow thinner and fresher than what he was used to. Other than the faint rushing of the wind and the occasional chirping of birds, it was utterly silent and still.

"_It seems Naruto was right about the Kou hiding out in the mountains." _Sasuke thought, trying to stretch his legs again. Pain shot up from his thigh, tingling along his spine. He grit his teeth. _"Damn, I have to get out of here."_

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by the faint sound of approaching footsteps. His entire body tensed as he held his breath. The person slowed down until they came to a stop, their keys jingling while they searched for the right one. And then, there was a deep grinding of iron on iron, and the sound of an ancient lock opening.

The hinges creaked as the door opened, followed by more footsteps as the person entered the room quickly, and quietly shut the door behind themself.

"Oh, you've woken up." The person said. A mans voice.

Sasuke jerked the chains around his wrists aggressively as the man began to approach him. The sound of footsteps stopped while the rattling of the chains echoed around the room. "Stay away from me." Sasuke hissed, his chakra crackling threateningly.

Much to his surprise, the man sighed softly. Sasuke heard his shoes scuffing the stone floor, followed by the rustling of fabric as he sat down.

"It was so much easier to treat your wounds when you were unconscious." He moaned. "Now I have to worry about you killing me or something."

"Are you mocking me?" Sasuke asked coldly. "Why would you bother treating a prisoners wounds?"

The man laughed softly. "I was ordered to. You're an important piece in my fathers plans, Sasuke Uchiha."

"How so?" Sasuke replied, his voice harsh and condescending. "Even you backwoods Kou should know that my sharingan can see through any jutsu. So unless you tear my eyes out, you wont be able to possess me. But without my eyes -"

"But without your eyes you're just a normal guy?" The man cut in gently. "Please give yourself a little more credit, Uchiha."

Sasuke frowned, trying to measure the power of the man in front of him. Even though Sasuke was completely vulnerable, he didn't feel threatened. The mans voice was so soft: his presence serene and inoffensive. It made Sasuke think of Naruto; the way the whole world seemed to slow down to a breathless halt whenever the blond took a moment to rest.

It was the aura of an extremely powerful being at peace.

Sasuke shuddered slightly, but continued talking as if nothing had changed. "What are your plans for me, then? What can you hope to accomplish with a sightless Uchiha?"

The man was silent for a moment, seeming to collect his thoughts. "Word on the streets is that you're responsible for taming the marvelous beast known as Naruto Uzumaki." He said, the slightest hint of laughter in his voice. "We know quite well that our plans can never come to bear fruit while the Sage of Jinchuuriki is breathing down our necks. And that is why we stole his tamer. My father suspects that Naruto will trade himself for you, Uchiha."

Sasuke ignored the icy pit of dread that was forming in his stomach. He managed a smirk. "You're wrong." He said sharply. "I didn't 'tame' Naruto. If anything, I'm the one who made him as dangerous as he is. If you try to contain him, Naruto will destroy you. And I will help him. We will burn your entire world to ashes."

Silence fell as the echo of Sasuke's ringing words faded. He heard the man shift slightly before sighing: a truly exhausted sound.

"Maybe." He said softly. "But, I suppose we'll just have to wait and see."

Sasuke frowned again in confusion. No matter how hard he tried, he simply couldn't understand the person he was talking to.

"Now," The man said curtly, "I need to treat your wounds some more. If you promise not to do anything, I'll take your blindfold off for a while."

"An idiotic suggestion. Even if I promise you, there's no guarantee that I won't do anything." Sasuke replied, but the iciness was slipping out of his voice. The pain was starting to get to him now, his focus slipping as darkness crept around the edges of his mind.

"I'm not so sure about that." The man replied as he stood up, approaching Sasuke carefully. He knelt down beside the pale ninja, reaching up for his blindfold. "I don't think a man like Naruto Uzumaki would keep such a dishonest person by his side. Though, I could be wrong."

He pulled off the blindfold gently. Sasuke blinked a few times, chasing the black spots out of his vision as he looked around.

The room was much larger than he had anticipated. It had two rows of carved stone pillars leading towards a single doorway made of heavy wooden planks and iron. The floor was made of some sort of multi-coloured stone, scuffed and scratched by years of neglect. Light poured in from a small window carved out of the wall, through which a clear, pale blue sky was visible. The walls were covered with ancient and faded fresco's, depicting the history of a culture which had long since disappeared.

Finally, Sasuke turned his attention to the man kneeling beside him. He was young and notably attractive, his cheekbones so sharply defined that they cast a shadow beneath them. He had a gentle, secretive smile and eyes of deep, emerald green. His black hair hung down to his shoulders in a mass of waves and tangles.

He returned Sasuke's gaze steadily for a moment before smiling, tilting his head to the side playfully. "Hello!" He said.

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He looked down at his injuries instead, surprised by how bad they looked. They were laced up with black stitches, the skin around them bright red and swollen.

"Oh, ouch." The man said, frowning with concern as he examined the stitches on Sasuke's leg. "I'm sorry I'm not a better medic. You were like a corpse when they dragged you in here. We do have better healers in our clan, you know, but for some reason all of them refused to help you. You must be scary or something, Uchiha!"

Sasuke felt his eye twitch slightly, his pride taking a hit as he imagined himself being dragged into the room and deposited. It was as dignified as a carcass being tossed into the bushes at the side of the road. "Why aren't you afraid of me then?" He grumbled.

The man smiled to himself again, that secretive little curl of his lips. "When you've been alive for as long as I have," He replied quietly, "Nothing really scares you anymore."

He ignored Sasuke's inquisitive gaze, procuring a pot from a small cloth bag he had brought. He opened the jar slowly, scooping some of the minty-smelling salve onto his fingers. "May I?" He asked politely, before gently smearing the medicine over the swollen skin, coating the stitches carefully.

Sasuke inhaled sharply as the salve stung his wounds. "What is that stuff?" He hissed, his leg twitching in response to the pain. His chains rattled loudly.

The man held the pot up. "It's a herbal disinfectant." He explained. "It will also help cool down the inflammation a bit. Here, let me see the other ones."

Sasuke sighed, letting his eyes drift shut as the Kou attended to the rest of his wounds. He remembered all the times that he and Naruto would injure one another during their sparring matches. They would both end up in the bathroom together, cleaning the dirt out of their wounds while they bickered about who had won the match. But no matter how heated their debate would become, Naruto always stopped fighting to make sure that Sasuke's wounds were properly cleaned. Then he would sit Sasuke down on the edge of the tub, glowing golden chakra appearing in his hands. He would gently heal Sasuke's wounds using his life-giving chakra, ignoring his own completely until Sasuke was restored.

An aching pain appeared in Sasuke's chest, and it hurt him more than any of the wounds on his body. He could feel Naruto's gentle touch on his skin; those calloused fingers, so agile and strong, were always so careful when they touched him.

Sasuke's breath rattled out of his lungs. "What is your name?" He asked in a strained voice.

"Luka Kou."

"Luka?" Sasuke let out a forced, shaking laugh. "What country are you guys from?"

The man didn't respond. Sasuke didn't care. He pulled away from Luka's touch as best he could, saying, "I would appreciate it if you could leave me alone for a while."

Shining green eyes examined Sasuke carefully. Finally, with an exaggerated sigh, Luka waved his hands dismissively. He got up and left the room silently, locking the door as he went.

Sasuke waited until the sound of his footsteps had faded before letting out a choking cry. He curled in on himself, feeling the pull of the stitches on his back. His eyes went dark, his breath coming out fast and sharp as panic rose in his throat.

"_I have to get out of here. I have to get back to Naruto." _He thought desperately, fighting against his chains.

Sasuke channeled chakra into his hands, converting it to lightning. The metal chains groaned and rattled, but showed no signs of breaking. Naruto's chakra seal throbbed hotly on his shoulder. Sasuke gave up quickly, panting heavily and blinking his eyes against the pain. He glanced around the room wildly, his eyes settling on the window.

The door burst open, hitting the wall with a resounding bang. Luka rushed over to him, saying breathlessly, "Calm down, calm down! A bunch of the top guys are heading over here now, including the clan leader!"

He grabbed Sasuke's blindfold, leaning forward to tie it back around Sasuke's head. But Sasuke's eyes flashed crimson, a thin layer of icy chakra crackling over his skin.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." He dropped every word venomously, his eyes wide with rage.

Luke sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this. You were behaving so well."

Draping the blindfold over his shoulder to free up his hands, Luka made a series of hand signs. Sasuke recognized it as a sealing jutsu, and his stomach dropped. He tugged at his bonds wildly as the man reached for him, sadness the only emotion in his deep eyes.

As soon as his fingertips brushed against Sasuke's skin, his cold chakra was locked away. Panting, Sasuke stared up at Luka with wide eyes, seeking answers in his handsome face.

Luka seemed to understand his unspoken questions. His eyebrows pinched together, his lips forming a shaky smile. "You should understand, Uchiha," He whispered. "How binding the word 'clan' can be."

Sasuke's eyes flicked to the door, body shuddering and tense like a cornered animal. The sound of many footsteps echoed down the hallway, filling the room.

Luka sighed, sadly and tiredly. "Here they come."

* * *

><p>Shikamaru leaned back in his chair, exhaling slowly. Kakashi was perched on the windowsill, his already tired-looking eye drooping even more. Hunched over in her chair, Tsunade read through the documents one final time, her pen poised to correct any errors she might stumble across.<p>

The sun was rising, a brilliant assortment of colours filling the morning sky and shining over the waking village. At some point in their nightlong strategy meeting, Kakashi had opened the window to let cool air flow into the stale room. But now that the storm had passed, an eerie silence rang in the air, making the atmosphere feel thin and ghostly. Shikamaru knew it was only his imagination, and yet, the village still seemed somehow empty without Naruto there.

It was like a stage without an actor, a temple without a priest, a house without a family, or a crown without its king.

Shikamaru's exhausted musings were disturbed by the sound of hurried footsteps in the hallway. The three tired shinobi looked up at the door as it was thrown open, a breathless Hinata gliding into the room. Her pale lavender eyes were shining as she tucked her hair behind her ear, bowing respectfully to the Hokage.

"Everyone is on their way here now, Hokage-sama." She said, her gentle voice shaking. "One of the patrol units sent word that Naruto was spotted, and he is returning to the village as we speak!"

Tsunade and Shikamaru straightened up, exchanging a quick look. Before they had time to wrap their heads around this news, the door was thrown open again, and Sakura and Captain Yamato rushed into the room. It wasn't long before Neji showed up, followed closely by Kiba and Sai.

A breathless silence fell over the room as they waited tensely, their eyes focused on the door. The minutes ticked by slowly. Kiba crossed and uncrossed his arms, grumbling to himself as he became impatient.

"So, where the hell is he?" Kiba barked.

There was a loud thump on the roof outside the window. They all turned in unison, only to freeze in shock as they looked at the person standing there. Ignoring their wide-eyed looks, he jumped onto the windowsill, his footsteps heavy as he stepped down onto the floor. Sakura shook her head slowly, her wide eyes shining with pending tears.

Naruto's Sage cloak was torn to shreds and covered with blood and dirt. There was a rip in his pants, which revealed a wound that appeared to have torn open again after partially healing. His sleeves were rolled up, showing arms and hands that were covered in black and green bruises. His long bangs hung around his face, limp with sweat and blood.

But it was his eyes, bright red and animalistic, which bothered them the most.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked cautiously. She flinched when his gaze flicked over to her, taking a retreating step.

"No, not Naruto." Came the harsh reply. "Kurama."

A collective gasp shivered through the room. Tsunade placed down her pen slowly, her fingers trembling as she resting the urge to curl them into fists.

"Kyuubi." She said in a commanding tone. "What happened to Naruto? Return control of his body to him immediately. We need to speak to him."

The fox growled, revealing Naruto's pointed teeth. "Naruto hasn't responded to me for hours, woman." He replied, although the faintest hint of concern coloured his harsh tone. "I'm still searching for him now."

Out of everyone in the room, only Kakashi seemed unfazed. He had seen the Kyuubi take control of Naruto's body before, when they fought against Madara and Obito. "Where did you two go, Kurama?" He asked lightly.

"Past the western border of the Wind Country." Kurama said. "And pretty far south too. I had no idea where Naruto was taking us. I don't think he did either."

Sakura's shoulders stiffened as she gathered her courage, swallowing before she said earnestly, "Kurama, please tell Naruto that we need him to come out now."

"Sure, woman." The fox grumbled. "I just found him. He says he'll come out."

The room was silent again, the anticipation in the air almost tangible. Red eyes examined them carefully. The fox sighed.

"I will say one more thing." Kurama grumbled. He paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "If you brats don't fear Naruto, then you're even stupider than I thought."

With that said, Kurama shut his eyes. When they opened again, the fox's red irises were replace by Naruto's deep blue ones. His eyes darted around the room once, and then he groaned in pain, his legs giving out.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried, running over to him. She hesitated when his body went taut, his clear blue eyes flashing dangerously. She frowned, her voice quivering as she said, "Please, Naruto. Let me heal you a bit."

Almost immediately, the tension drained out of Naruto's body, although the gesture seemed strangely forced. "Don't worry about me, Sakura-chan." He rasped. "I'm just a little tired."

He groaned, slowly crossing his legs as he continued to examine everyone in the room. Leaning the palms of his hands on his knees, he tilted forward slightly in obvious discomfort. Hesitantly, Sakura knelt beside him and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder.

Naruto flashed her a small smile before speaking to the room at large. "So, is there any news?" His voice was hoarse. "Any contact with the enemy since Sasuke was abducted?"

Tsunade sighed, shaking her head. "Unfortunately, no."

The tendons in Naruto's neck popped out as his jaw tightened. He took a calming breath before speaking again. "I see. Were there any clues at the scene of the fight?"

Kiba cleared his throat. "Well, there were loads of weird smells, and tons of chakra signatures left behind. The enemy wasn't exactly being careful about leaving a trace behind."

Naruto's eyes sharpened. "Does that mean there's a trail to follow?"

It was Shikamaru who answered him. "Of course not." He frowned, dark shadows of exhaustion clinging to his face. "If there was, where do you think we'd all be right now?"

Feeling the muscles in Naruto's shoulder tense aggressively, Sakura squeezed her fingers slightly. "Naruto." She gently warned.

He ignored her, but the tension drained out of his body.

Tsunade, who had been examining him closely from behind her entwined fingers, let out a slow sigh. "As Kiba said, Naruto, there are plenty of clues at the scene of Sasuke's abduction, but nothing that we can draw any sort of conclusion from. We need an insider's opinion. Naruto, I suggest you go immediately to examine the scene for yourself."

Much to her surprise, Naruto shook his head slowly. Seeing the look on her face, he managed a smile. "Sorry, Granny." He said meekly. "I'm just a little too tired to go there right now."

"We get that, Naruto." Shikamaru said nervously, eying Naruto's battered body. "But this is kind of urgent."

"Jeez, I get it, you know." Naruto grumbled. He frowned as he folded his hands in his lap, inhaling deeply before letting the air escape from his lungs in a slow exhale. "I'll check it out right now."

The room went completely still as Naruto's aura changed completely, washing everyone in a feeling of deep peace. After a few quiet minutes, orange markings appeared on Naruto's eyelids. He inhaled again, softly.

"Let's see." He mumbled, his frown deepening. "The clone that I had posted there didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. But I had him meditating, so he should have been able to sense the Kou coming a mile away. So how did they sneak past the barriers? And, how did they kill off my clone?"

Not able to offer him any answers, the assembled shinobi remained silent, watching him.

Naruto focused on the currents of chakra, his mind travelling through the village to the ruins of his home. He traced his consciousness over the broken earth, noting the chakras of the people working there. It seemed that they were salvaging their personal possessions from the wreckage. Naruto's chest throbbed painfully.

"_Focus." _He reminded himself, turning away from the house. _"Find the answers."_

He moved his attention towards the frozen fishpond, scouring the area where his clone had been sitting when it vanished.

"Weird." He said suddenly, making everyone jump. "It's too early in the season for this type of caterpillar."

"Caterpillars?" Kakashi repeated, turning away from the window.

"Yeah," Naruto cracked one golden eye open. "There are about, um, five or six caterpillars around the place where my clone was sitting. It's hard for me to tell from this distance, and the fact that they're frozen now doesn't help, but they seem to have a weird chakra in them. Not quite natural."

Tsunade's eyes flicked over to the dog-nin. "Kiba." She ordered. "Go and collect those immediately. Bring them straight to Shizune and tell her to thoroughly examine them."

"You got it, Tsunade-sama." Kiba saluted before dashing out of the room.

Naruto closed his eye, shifting his focus to the meekly flickering barriers around the house. _"Those ANBU guys said the Kou came up from the ground. If they were a clan with earth-natured chakra, that wouldn't surprise me. Although, I suppose lighting can be used to burrow through the earth too."_

"_The real question is how they managed to break through your barriers." _Kurama said sleepily. _"They were pretty damn strong."_

"_I know." _Naruto agreed, lowering his head. _"I set up the barriers to be a complete dome which covered the house from below as well as above. But it's possible that there's a weak point somewhere, that they could have focused their chakra on or something."_

"_Naruto,"_ Kurama growled suddenly. _"Don't forget that these people are capable of living for hundreds of years. Their knowledge base is probably pretty impressive already, and if they knew they were facing someone who can use sealing and barrier jutsu, they would have found out a way to counter it."_

"_True." _Naruto agreed as he slid his mind across his protective barriers slowly, searching for an obvious infiltration point. _"Now that you mention it, Lila learned that Jinchuuriki seal just to come and fight me."_

"Ah, shit." Naruto said aloud. "I found out how they got in."

He opened his eyes, looking at his expectant comrades gravely. "There are several tunnels directly under the house. The top parts of them are caved in from the explosions, so it's not surprising that nobody else noticed. They all meet around the place where my barrier would have been, so I assume that they focused their chakra into breaking it in that one spot."

"Can you tell where the tunnels lead, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

After a moment, the blond shook his head. "No," He admitted. "The further below the earth I go, the less natural energy there is, which makes it difficult to see what's going on."

Tsunade looked over at Hinata, nodding slightly. "I'll leave that to you."

"Right away, Hokage-sama." Hinata replied softly.

As soon as his cousin had quietly left the room, Neji spoke up. "How is it possible that such a large group of people could recklessly expend chakra without anyone noticing?"

"Well," Kakashi said, his voice thoughtful. "The Kou are a clan which specializes in illusion. So, theoretically, it's possible that they created a large-scale sensory illusion, diffusing their chakra enough to make it virtually unnoticeable."

"Whatever the reason," Tsunade said, her voice loud and harsh. "This only proves that our security is slacking lately. We are all still stuck in the false sense of peace that followed the war. I expect all of you to set an example for your fellow shinobi! Konoha is a beacon of strength in this world!"

A chorus of agreement rang through the room. Only Naruto remained silent, his mind wandering far away, searching. Hopelessly searching.

"Kakashi." Tsunade continued. "I'm sorry to ask this of you, but for the time being could you stay near to main gate and check the people coming into the village? I don't want a single Kou passing through my gates."

The silver-haired ninja nodded once before vanishing.

Naruto exhaled exhaustedly, his eyes phasing from gold to blue as he turned to Sakura. He smiled, but the gesture didn't touch his eyes. "Hey, Sakura." He said tiredly. "I think I might take up your offer now."

The kunoichi blinked at him in surprise before returning the smile. There were so many things she wanted to say to him, meaningless words of comfort and encouragement. But she knew it was useless. She knew that the only thing Naruto wanted now was action, answers, and perhaps a long rest.

She reached up to tie back her hair, her voice gentle. "Here, you big dummy. Let me see your injuries."

The room slowly emptied, as the shinobi excused themselves to run various errands. Finally, only Naruto remained with Sakura and Tsunade. The sound of the two women talking grew increasingly distant as Naruto's consciousness slipped. It wasn't long before he was slumped over, leaning on Sakura's shoulder as he succumbed to exhaustion.

Sakura glanced at him cautiously, making sure he was really asleep before whispering, "Master, what do you think Kurama meant when he said we should fear Naruto?"

Tsunade didn't answer immediately, letting her eyes slip shut. "Who knows?" She replied softly, "Just focus on the things that are important right now, Sakura."

The pink-haired kunoichi nodded, her cheeks flushing as Naruto's warm breath fanned across her throat. She looked down at him, examining his wildly handsome features while a strange sadness tugged at her heart. It seemed like only yesterday when this man had been an idiotic little kid.

"Let's bring him back home together, okay Naruto?" She whispered, brushing a few strands of tangled hair away from his face.

Naruto slept on obliviously, crimson and icy green eyes dancing through his dreams.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for reading a reviewing. Although I don't answer individual reviews, please know that I read and deeply appreciate every one. Cheers!_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

* * *

><p>"<em>I guess this is what people mean when they say 'the footsteps of doom." <em>

This sudden thought slipped through Sasuke's mind as he continued the futile struggle against his bonds; the sound of approaching footsteps becoming increasingly louder. Luka watched him wordlessly, his dark eyelashes hiding the turmoil in his deep green eyes.

Sasuke's heart raced alarmingly as adrenaline coursed through his body. As his limbs began to shake from the sudden energy and pain, Sasuke's eyes once again darted to the window, his mind a mess of thoughts and emotions as he struggled to form an escape plan. He closed his eyes, his muscles screaming in protest as he violently fought his chains.

Never in his life had he felt so utterly helpless. Every other time that he had found himself bound and without chakra, he had always been consoled by the knowledge that Naruto was close by.

"_Naruto." _A moment of clarity made Sasuke freeze. _"Naruto must be looking for me. I have to calm down. No matter what they throw at me, I will endure. For the sake of my pride, and his, I will remain calm even when I face the leader: the original Kou."_

A small smile found Sasuke's lips as he exhaled slowly, lifting his head confidently. When he glanced up to meet the gazes of the advisors, attendants, and high-ranking shinobi who were filing into the room, he was his usual, proudly glacial self.

Several sets of stony green eyes stared down at him, unmoved even as Sasuke examined them closely with venomous eyes. As soon as the last of their party had entered the room, they arranged themselves into an orderly grouping. Anticipation filled the air as they stood together silently, returning Sasuke's gaze as they waited. Although these people were important figures in the Kou Clan, none of them looked a day over thirty, their skin soft and unmarred. They looked like a collection of sheltered heirs and heiresses, with their shiny black hair and flowing clothing that rippled in even the slightest breeze.

Sasuke almost laughed. Even though he was bound and powerless, he still perceived himself as a greater threat than these people.

When the silence had stretched out awkwardly, Sasuke cast a quick glance towards Luka. He regretted the look immediately when a cold shock of fear rattle through his body. Luka's face had gone impossibly white, his eyes wide and staring with unshakable contempt. Sasuke followed his gaze, peering past the assembled Kou and out into the hallway.

The sound of a single set of footsteps permeated the silence.

Immediately, the group of Kou began to buzz with excitement. Sasuke cast a disbelieving glance towards them, his face expressionless as he thought, "_Is it normal for people to react to their leader this way?_"

Even Naruto, who was still more of an idol than a leader, was treated primarily with respect or fear. But when Sasuke glanced back at the hallway and examined the approaching man more closely, he suddenly felt that he understood.

The leader of the Kou Clan wore large black boots, shiny and pointed, which were heavy on the ancient stone floors. His pants were made of dark leather, which fit his long legs like a glove. Like the other people in his clan, he wore a shirt of fine flowing fabric which revealed a large portion of his chest. His skin was tanned from the harsh mountain sunlight, so even from a distance Sasuke could see the many scars that covered his body.

He entered the room, ignoring the simpering of his guests and heading straight towards Sasuke. Pausing a few feet away, he reached up to run a hand through his unruly, dark hair. Although he too didn't look a day over thirty, there was a hardness about him which eluded to his vast age and experience. His green eyes shone from beneath his dark eyebrows, cavernously deep and filled with an unfathomable wealth of knowledge.

Sasuke swallowed hard, suddenly feeling nervous again.

The man stared at him silently for a while, seeming content to observe him in his discomfort. Finally, his gaze drifted towards the side. Luka lowered his head to acknowledge the gaze, his shoulders stiffening.

"Why are his eyes not covered?" Kou asked, frowning as he noticed Sasuke's blindfold still draped over Luka's shoulder. "Surely you aren't trying to get me killed again?"

"Of course not, sir." Luka replied immediately, his tone even and void of emotion. "I simply thought you would prefer to see him properly."

The man hummed disinterestedly before turning back to Sasuke, a smirk creeping onto his lips. "An amusing thought." He said, practically glowing with satisfaction as he crouched down, so that his eyes were level with his captives. "But truly, this is an excellent specimen of Uchiha blood. Even Madara Uchiha himself would admit that _this_ is a true Uchiha: proud and cool even in dire circumstances."

Sasuke returned the smirk, his eyes hardening. "What do you know about the Uchiha?" He scoffed, his tone burning with disgust.

"What do I know? I know things that could make your skin crawl, boy." Came the scathing response. "The Uchiha were a bunch of bloody-eyed babies, crying about their hardships while parading their enormous power. Even though they were wealthy and respected they did little else but war mongering. Congratulations on your legacy, Sasuke Uchiha, the last of your accursed clan."

The group behind them giggled amongst themselves, inching closer to get a better view. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he fought with his rage, his lips pinched tightly in an attempt to keep himself from responding. Just as he was about to blurt out a heated retort, a sudden voice echoed in his memories.

"_I think it's best if you forget your pride for now." _Came Naruto's voice, thick as honey and warm as the summer sun. _"But don't worry; I'll protect your pride until this is over."_

Sasuke shut his eyes, inhaling slowly. He would never forget the day he had returned to Konoha, when Naruto promised to protect him. The day when he noticed, for the first time, how infuriatingly handsome the blond had become.

A loud sigh pulled Sasuke back to the present. Kou pouted, frowning deeply as he said, "That's no fun, Uchiha. I was hoping you would get upset."

When Sasuke did nothing but glare in response, the man turned back to Luka. "By the way, Luka, your sister still hasn't returned. Since I received word that Naruto Uzumaki was seen returning to his village alone, it's safe to assume that she has been killed."

"Lila." Luka whispered, his eyes widening in fear. "Father, please allow me to go and search for her! It's possible that she is still alive, yet has been delayed by injury!"

"_Father?" _Sasuke thought, his eyes darting back to the scarred man.

"Certainly not." Kou responded harshly. "She may be my daughter, but she failed in her task. If she is dead, then she died because she was too weak."

Sasuke snorted. Every eye in the room flicked over to him. "What a blatant lie." He said, his voice cracking like a whip. "If you sent her to face Naruto, you sent her knowing that she wouldn't be coming back."

After a moment of tense silence, Kou laughed. "You're pretty sharp, boy!" He praised, rising to his feet. "It's true, I sent my daughter to him knowing that I would never see her again. But do not think me cruel, Uchiha. I did it out of mercy."

"Mercy?" Luka repeated, his low voice trembling. "You sent my dearest sister to her doom and you call it mercy? Why, father? She was beloved by our people, and powerful enough to be welcomed at your side! How can you call her murder an act of mercy?"

"My daughter," Kou began, turning to face his firstborn son. "Had grown tired of living. It was an act of mercy because I allowed her to die at the hands of a savior: Konoha's Guardian Deity. The man she had once praised as being 'a real live angel of death'."

Luka lowered his head, wavy hair shielding his face from view. "I cannot accept that answer." He cried lowly. "Is there no compassion left in your heart, Father? Not even for your own children?"

"Compassion?" Kou repeated, his voice rising in anger. "Speak not of compassion, my son. Such feeble emotions have no place among us. If I entertained such a thing as compassion, do you think I would have lived for this long?"

After a moment of tense silence, Luka shook his head. "No, my lord."

"Good." Kou replied, still bristling with anger. "As punishment for your rudeness, my foolish son, you shall remain locked in here with the Uchiha until we are done with him. He will be in your care from this moment onwards."

Luka's eyes darted to Sasuke.

"But, Father, I have duties elsewhere!" He exclaimed, his eyes widening as if the very thought of being left with the Uchiha offended him.

Sasuke blinked in surprise. _"What is he doing? Is he trying to buy me some time?" _He wondered, dumbfounded.

"Your duty is wherever I say it is!" The Lord of the Kou suddenly screamed, a vein in his forehead popping as he bore down on his son, shoving him roughly to his knees. "You would be wise to remember who I am, boy! I am your Lord and master!"

Luka looked up slowly, his eyelids red from tears. "But you are also my father."

For the briefest moment, Kou's eyes seemed to soften. But just as quickly as that gentleness had appeared, it was chased away by an even darker anger. The group of attendants flinched as Kou suddenly turned, throwing them from his path as he made for the door.

"My mood is now ruined by my ungrateful son!" He yelled as he stormed into the hallway. "I shall revisit the Uchiha in the morning, when I can make better sport of him."

The attendants and advisors rushed after him, the last one pulling the door shut with a resounding boom. As silence fell once more, Sasuke yanked hard at his chains in anger.

"Make 'sport' of me?" He hissed, his dark eyes narrowing to angry slits. "I'd like to see him try."

Luka remained silent, still kneeling in place. Outside, the thick clouds of winter drifted and combined on the winds, blocking out the sun. As the light that came in through the small window slowly faded, the room was plunged into darkness. It wasn't until much later that Luka finally stirred.

"It's so dark." He muttered hoarsely. "There isn't a single candle in this room."

Sasuke closed his eyes, groaning slightly as he leaned back. Pain shot into his limbs, burning like fire beneath his skin. "Are you afraid of a little darkness?" He asked, the chill of his tone softened by tiredness.

"Yes." Luka gently admitted, sighing as he lay down on the cold stone floor. "I fear the dark."

"Why?" Sasuke whispered, his focus slipping as sleep crept into the corners of his mind. The pain, and the excessive use of his already limited chakra, had exhausted him.

"Because every day, for as long as I can remember, I have stood bound in place, watching as the darkness slowly consumes everything around me."

Sasuke smirked half-heartedly. "I hate to have to be the one to break this to you, but people stopped speaking like that a couple hundred years ago. You better pass the memo along to your old man."

Luka managed a faint laugh in response. "Like I said, we are bound in place. Such is the fate of all who live past their time."

"That's stupid," Sasuke mumbled, his head lolling to the side. "If you want to die, then die."

Silence fell then. Sasuke inhaled slowly, the cool air clearing his head and helping to sooth the pain. Every so often, the faint sounds of activity reached them, but other than that they were undisturbed. As the high winds continued to stir the clouds, the afternoon sunlight found its way into the dark room.

Sasuke cracked an eye open, examining his fellow captive who lay motionless on the stone floor. Even as he watched, Luka's shoulders trembled slightly. Sasuke sighed, cursing Naruto for making him pay attention to his conscience.

"That woman your father mentioned, Lila, she was your sister?"

Luka turned his head, his eyes remaining shadowed even as the thin shafts of sunlight danced across his face. "Yes," He replied, his tone soft and distant. "My twin sister."

His voice took on a nostalgic quality as he continued. "She was the first female warrior in our clan. Lila hated the idea of being weak and powerless, doomed to spend her life tending to our father, like my mother did. She told me that she would use her beauty as her weapon, and become strong enough to escape from the shadow of our clan. But I suppose, in the end, she still died as a servant to our father's will."

Glad of the darkness, Sasuke closed his eyes with a frown. He was painfully aware of what it felt like to lose a sibling, having lost Itachi many different times, and in every sense of the word "loss". He swallowed hard before saying, "Although I'm glad she didn't beat Naruto, I'm still sorry. If it's any condolence, Naruto is such an idiot that he doesn't see anyone as an enemy. He will have treated her fairly, and no doubt forgiven her in the end."

Luka seemed to think for a minute before answering. "Lila had desperately wanted to meet your Naruto Uzumaki." He whispered, his voice shaking with sorrow. "He's a legend, after all. But more than that, I think she felt that he would understand her."

Sasuke smiled to himself as he thought about Naruto's unnerving ability to see through anyone. "Yeah," He muttered. "He probably understood her completely."

When Luka didn't respond for a while, Sasuke decided to humor the nagging question in the back of his mind. Turning slightly towards the Kou, he asked nonchalantly, "So, what's the big plan for me?"

Luka managed a weak smile, although the gesture was unconvincing and dull. "Do you really expect me to just tell you?"

"Not at all." Sasuke replied edgily. "But I think I've already figured it out."

Luka tilted his head curiously, encouraging Sasuke to continue. Sasuke nodded, flipping some of his dirty and tangled hair away from his face.

"Well, the first part of the plan is simple enough to figure out." He began matter-of-factly. "Using the boy as bait, you lured Naruto out of the village where he could be ambushed by Kou ninja. While he was out of the way, a second group was sent to capture me. It was a basic diversionary tactic, but an effective one."

"The second part of the plan is much more interesting." Sasuke continued, his eyes gleaming as his sharp mind calculated. "With me in enemy hands, Konoha would automatically assume that the aim is to possess me and use me as a weapon. Of course, that would send them into chaos, thinning out their numbers as teams were sent out in search of me. However, as long as Naruto defends Konoha, it would be impossible to win. Even if it was me attacking."

Luka nodded, his bloodshot eyes wide. "I'm impressed." He said, "You really are a genius."

"I'm not finished yet." Sasuke sniffed. "Since you don't intend to use me as a weapon, my only use then is a tool for bargaining. A hostage. I think the aim this entire time has been to acquire Naruto by any means necessary. The Kou, or more likely your father alone, intends to turn Naruto into a weapon by taking advantage of his idiotic heroism."

"Well, that's more or less-"

"It's not going to work." Sasuke interjected sharply. "Naruto is going to find me. He's probably already on his way here. And when he comes, I suggest you find some place to hide."

The clouds drifted over the sun again, casting the room into darkness.

"It is quite possible that even _he_ will not be able to find you here." Luka admitted, his voice eerie in the dark. "But if you take comfort in anything, let it be in the knowledge that as long as you are in his thoughts, you will not be alone, no matter what cruelty my father throws your way. Take it from a man who has now lost the last person he cared for in this world: there is no suffering greater than the pain of living on while enduring the loss of those you love."

"Don't speak to me of loss and loneliness." Sasuke replied coldly, anger glinting in his eyes. "Your family is still alive. Your clan thrives and you still have a place to call home. Until you have lost these things, don't you dare speak about your pain in front of me."

Luka laughed, a choking sound that caught in the back of his throat. Sasuke glanced over at the Kou, only to see a single tear sliding down his high-boned cheek.

"You are a child in this world, Sasuke Uchiha." Luka turned, meeting Sasuke's gaze with eyes that burned with sorrow. "I have heard your story, but you have yet to hear mine. You may not be able to see it yet, but my family and my clan died long ago. I have long since forgotten any pride or purpose that we may have had."

Sasuke sneered sleepily. "I don't want to hear your sad story. Your clan is nothing but a thorn in my side. If you want things to change, change them. It isn't that hard."

Luka laughed nervously. "I seems so simple when you say it like that." He waited for Sasuke's reply, but when none was offered, he let out a sigh and whispered, "I'm not very good at sealing jutsu. That chakra restraint will be pretty weak in the morning."

"Is that so?" Sasuke muttered. "In that case, things might actually get interesting tomorrow."

With that said, Sasuke slipped into unconsciousness, leaving his companion alone with his grief.

* * *

><p>"How can he sleep through this?" Sakura wondered aloud, staring down at the man whose head rested on her lap.<p>

Ever since Naruto had returned, the activity in the village had somehow doubled in speed, the floors of the Hokage's mansion vibrating from the many hurried feet. But no matter how many people rushed in and out of Tsunade's office, the blond did not stir. He slept as soundly and trustingly as a small child, content in his mother's arms.

Blushing slightly, Sakura lifted a tentative hand and brushed her fingers through Naruto's bloody, tangled bangs.

Two blue eyes snapped open at the exact moment that Naruto's hand flew up, catching Sakura's wrist in a vice-like grip. She let out a small scream in surprise, her blush deepening as she returned Naruto's stare.

He blinked in surprise. "Oh, it's just you, Sakura-chan."

She inhaled deeply as she tugged her wrist free, crossing her arms over her chest as she turned away from him. Although her heart was beating frantically, she managed to say in a harsh tone, "What do you mean _just _me? I _just_ spent the whole morning healing your injuries, you moron!"

Naruto blinked at her again before examining the arm that was still raised. With a deep sigh, he sat up and quickly checked his legs. "Thanks a lot, Sakura-chan." He said softly, his voice strangely hollow.

His lack of emotion only made Sakura more nervous. She had assumed that, as soon as he woke up, Naruto would immediately start rushing about with a single-minded desire to find Sasuke. But instead, he continued to sit there with his shoulders slumped, as if a terrible weight rested upon him.

Feeling the need to liven things up, Sakura jumped to her feet, casting a nervous glance towards Tsunade. The Hokage ignored both of them, her pen moving furiously across a stack of papers.

"Geez, my legs are totally numb!" Sakura complained loudly, rubbing at her thighs. "All because you were curled up on my lap like a cat! You're heavy you know!"

Naruto turned slightly, one eye examining the area above her knees. Some of the dirt and blood from his hair had rubbed off on her rosy skin. Strangely unaffected, Naruto turned his attention to his thoughts.

"Cat…" He mumbled. "Caterpillars."

Standing up slowly, he stretched the stiffness out of his body before addressing the Hokage. "Hey Granny, the Kou that I fought could possess birds and stuff."

Tsunade's hand stopped moving, her eyes widening in shock as both she and Sakura exclaimed in unison, "What?"

"Yeah," Naruto said, his voice apathetic. "So, if those caterpillars were being controlled by the Kou, they could have killed off my clone with poison or something. It was actually a really smart plan. Like, they knew I wouldn't react because I'm so used to animals climbing on me or landing on me while I'm meditating, you know?"

"Don't you think you should have mentioned the fact that they can possess animals sooner?" Sakura yelled, holding up a threatening fist. "Shikamaru did mention something like that, but when he said there was a woman who could possess things just by looking them in the eye, I thought he meant people!"

Naruto ignored her threat, turning to stare out the window absently. "Not really. I mean, I thought it was obvious that they'd be able to do stuff like that. After all, Ino can get her mind into birds and stuff, so I had always assumed that the Kou'd be able to as well."

"E-even so, Naruto," Tsunade said, flustered. "Are you really that vulnerable when you're meditating?"

"Not usually," Naruto replied with a shrug. "But that's because you can always sense a real threat, you know? The fact that I didn't feel anything must mean that the person controlling those things had no real killing intent, right?"

"So what are you suggesting?" Sakura asked. "That there's a traitor, or a weak link among the Kou?"

Naruto didn't answer, his eyes unfocused as he walked over to the window. With an air of exhaustion, he leaned his forearm on the glass and rested his head on it. _"Sasuke asked me not to go."_ He thought miserably. _"He knew it was a trap. He knew something would go wrong. But I was so stubborn and conceited, so sure of my own strength, that I thought everything would be fine. And now look what's happened."_

"_How long do you plan to dwell on that, Naruto?"_ Kurama demanded, his tails swishing in irritation. _"If you've made a mistake, just accept it and move on! We can't fix anything if you're pouting like a child."_

Naruto stared at his reflection in the window, his sapphire eyes flat and empty. _"I can't move on. I can't forgive myself for not protecting Sasuke. More than the house, more than the village, Sasuke is my home. And now he's gone."_

"_Not gone." _The fox replied, the conflict obvious in his voice as he forced himself to reassure his Jinchuuriki host. _"Only lost."_

Their conversation was interrupted as the door burst open for what seemed the hundredth time that day. Naruto didn't need to turn to see who it was, looking at the reflections in the glass. Shikamaru came in first, looking completely drained and flustered. Hinata was close behind him, nervous and forlorn as her violet eyes immediately darted to Naruto's broad back.

"We found were the tunnels lead." Shikamaru said as he strode towards Tsunade's desk, his hands in his pockets. "They all come out in construction sites were various digging was going on."

"Yes," Hinata confirmed softly, her concerned eyes still resting on Naruto. "Some of the entrances had already been covered up by the foundations of the buildings, which means they have been digging these tunnels since the summer."

"That long?" Sakura exclaimed. "How did nobody notice?"

"Exactly," Shikamaru nodded, fuming. He seemed furious at the thought of being outwitted by anyone, let alone the Kou. "Have we heard back from the labs about those caterpillars yet?"

"Right, about that," Tsunade said, her warm brown eyes drifting in Naruto's direction. "Naruto suspects that they were poisoned and being controlled by the enemy."

Shikamaru's dark eyes widened fractionally before he squeezed them shut, rubbing at his eyebrows. He sighed deeply, trying to will away his pounding headache. "I thought as much." He said. "Now all we have to figure out is how they hell they got out of here so fast after grabbing Sasuke. The way I see it, it was either a teleportation jutsu, or a summoning or reverse-summoning."

"It wasn't Teleportation." Naruto said gruffly, finally turning to face the room. "I'm the only person alive who knows that jutsu. Not because it was passed down by my Dad, but because it's a lost jutsu. There's only one scroll on that subject, and that scroll is safely sealed away." He reached up, stabbing at his stomach with one dirty thumb. "In here."

After a long pause, Shikamaru continued. "So then it must have been a reverse-summoning. But if that's the case, it will be nearly impossible for us to track them down."

"We won't need to track them down." Tsunade said assuredly. "I think they will definitely contact us soon."

She glanced over at Naruto, and he nodded to show that he agreed.

Shikamaru stared at them in disbelief. "So what should we do? Just sit around and wait for them to declare their price for Sasuke's freedom? Which, we all know will be Naruto, by the way."

"Don't be stupid, Nara." Tsunade barked. "We will, of course, double our efforts to find the Kou's location in the meantime."

Hinata immediately protested. "Isn't thinning out our numbers and sending our shinobi out to unfamiliar places exactly what the Kou want? What if they attack the village while our forces are so thinned out?"

"They won't." Naruto said suddenly, his voice low and strong. "They won't attack the village."

"How can you be so sure?" Sakura asked, her willingness to trust him conflicting with her doubt.

Naruto managed to smile as a gesture of reassurance. "Everything they've done in Konoha until now has been with the aim of kidnapping Sasuke. Now that they have him as a hostage, what purpose would they have for coming back here?"

"Exactly." Shikamaru stated. "And besides, Konoha has a famous Guardian who would be totally troublesome to go up against."

As the four shinobi turned to smile at him, Naruto looked away. He didn't want to see their trusting, expectant eyes. In that moment, he still couldn't find the Naruto they were looking for. The Naruto who was wild, driven, unpredictable and passionate. As of now, his entire being was chilled by the emptiness in his heart, and the anger that he directed towards himself.

"I should go back to the house and see if I can find any clothes." He suddenly muttered.

As he took a step towards the door, Sakura barred his way.

"Hey, Naruto, let me do that." She said with a nervous, earnest smile.

The blond returned the smile weakly, shaking his head. "It's alright, Sakura-chan, I'll-"

"Naruto!" Sakura suddenly burst out. "Please! Let me help you! I know I can't do much for you or Sasuke anymore, but please let me help you in the ways I know how."

"Sakura-chan…"

The kunoichi shook her head furiously, her eyes watering. "Sasuke was so worried about you, Naruto." She whispered. "When I went to see him, all he talked about the whole time was you. He needs you, Naruto. And so do I. We all do."

Naruto glanced up shyly as Hinata and Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"So don't shut us out." Sakura continued. "Don't let yourself get broken down. You have to keep fighting, or else who will Sasuke come home to? What will happen to team seven if our knuckle-headed blond disappears?"

Naruto sighed, smiling in relief. It seemed that, all of a sudden, a huge weight had been lifted from his chest. "I get it, Sakura-chan." He said gently. "I'm not going to give up, you know?"

Sakura's eyes shone as she said, "You better not, idiot Naruto."

As the kunoichi turned to leave, the swishing of Kurama's tails caught Naruto's attention again. Naruto rolled his shoulders uncomfortably when he noticed the overwhelming and slightly sadistic joy that was radiating from the fox.

"_What are you so happy about?" _He asked suspiciously.

Kurama grinned, displaying his massive fangs. _"I can't help but feel happy every time I remember that the _mighty_ Naruto was killed by a few insects."_

"It's not funny." Naruto mumbled aloud. "Stupid fox."

Turning back towards the windows, Naruto frowned at the menacingly dark clouds that were approaching the village. They blocked out the sun, casting a shadow across the land like sudden nightfall.

"_I am a Guardian." _Naruto thought, squaring his shoulders as he glared at the dark sky. _"And that means that I can never give in to despair."_

No matter what, sunshine will always find a way through the clouds. No matter how long the night, the sun will rise each morning.

* * *

><p>Hello friends, it's been a while since the last update! Firstly, I'd like to offer my deepest condolences to everyone who is returning to school this week. Secondly, I'd like to ask for your opinion. I've been tossing around the idea of making a blog for Guardian of the Moon, were I could post updates, Naruto stuff, and communicate with my lovely readers? Please let me know what you think! And as always, thanks for reading!<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

* * *

><p>Shikamaru leaned against the wall, taking a long drag from his cigarette. He released the smoke in a long, continuous stream, watching as small clouds formed and drifted away into the night.<p>

He had accompanied Naruto to a quiet corner of the Hokage's mansion, where they had remained undisturbed for several hours. Elsewhere, the village continued to buzz with activity, although it had calmed down slightly as night had fallen. Every now and then, the howling of the Inuzuka and their hounds drifted eerily from the forests surrounding Konoha.

Naruto sat on the windowsill, bathed and dressed in a new Jounin uniform – but he looked slightly odd without his long Sage cloak. His breath billowed around him in the winter air, his arms tense as he leaned forward to stare up at the clouds. He was utterly still as he perched there, looking strangely similar to a statue, carved into the building itself.

Shikamaru hated to interrupt him when he got like this. Even the genius strategist had trouble imagining the strange paths Naruto's mind wandered down as he followed the flow of chakra, seeking answers in the unseen places of the world.

He cleared his throat. "Hey, Naruto, there's something that's been bothering me for a while."

Naruto responded slowly, like a person waking up from a very deep sleep. He glanced over his shoulder with glinting yellow eyes. "What's up, Shikamaru?"

"Well," Shikamaru began, taking another hit from his cigarette. "When you put the chakra seal on Sasuke's shoulder, you also made him one of the locations for your teleportation, right?"

Naruto nodded, turning towards Shikamaru and leveling him with his heavy gaze. The light near the end of the hall flickered, casting dancing shadows across Naruto's strong features. It was an intimidating effect.

Shikamaru swallowed before asking, "You tried to teleport to him, right?"

"It was the first thing I tried." Naruto's deep, rough voice seemed at odd with the flickering, unsteady shadows.

"So, the fact that you couldn't find him must mean that he's being held somewhere that's protected by extremely powerful barriers." Shikamaru flicked the ash from his cigarette before rubbing at his forehead. "Man, what a drag. And, you can't sense him at all?"

Sadness pinched the corners of Naruto's eyes as he turned away. Moonlight broke through the clouds momentarily, highlighting Naruto's regal profile. "It's really weird, you know?" He muttered. "I was so hyper-aware of him, I guess. Always worrying about where he was, connected to him through our chakra, and now all of a sudden I can't sense him at all."

"You don't suppose the chakra seal you put on him will weaken from the distance?" Shikamaru inquired, sounding slightly hopeful.

Naruto laughed. "If it had, he would be home by now. If that seal were to break, all hell would break loose, you know."

Even though it was meant as a joke, Shikamaru could only grimace in response. He joined Naruto at the window, looking out at the village. From where they were, they could see the giant faces of the Hokage's which loomed on the cliff-face. Shikamaru found his eyes drawn to the gentle features of the Fourth, dark and mysterious in the night.

"Your new cloak should be ready soon." Shikamaru said, more to himself than to Naruto. "Although, it would be much less troublesome if you had just agreed to wear your Dad's old one."

Naruto shook his head fractionally, more of a twitch than an actual gesture. His golden eyes moved to his father's stone likeness, moist with uninhibited pain. "Dad," He choked. "I can't wear my Dad's coat."

Shikamaru didn't press the issue any further. He basically already knew every possible reason Naruto could have for refusing to wear the garment. Naruto had a fierce attachment to sentiment, after all.

"Sorry, Naruto, but there's one more thing I need to ask you." Shikamaru said. Naruto wrenched his eyes away from the cliff, glancing at the strategist with a hum. "When you came back, Kurama warned us that we should fear you. I need to know what he means by that."

Shikamaru steeled himself, prepared to argue his case. But much to his surprise, Naruto's handsome face crumpled with pain, his eyes squeezing shut.

After a long silence, Shikamaru nervously prompted, "So, you knew Kurama said that?"

Naruto nodded slowly, his face still distorted as he whispered, "He only said it because, at the time, he was afraid of me too."

Shikamaru choked on the smoke from his cigarette. Coughing loudly, he crushed the burning stick before flicking it out the window. He used the coughing fit as an opportunity to collect his thoughts, his genius mind racing wildly. Shikamaru swallowed heavily, wishing he had some good Saké as he said, "Now that you mention it, Kurama said that even he couldn't find you. But is that even possible? You two share the same body and mindscape, in theory it should be impossible for you to remove yourself from his awareness completely."

Naruto finally opened his eyes, pondering for a moment. Eventually, he mused, "I think that, because my feelings of grief were so alien to Kurama, it made it easier for me to hide myself."

"I see." Shikamaru said quickly, fascinated by the depth of the human mind. "But, I had assumed, since you two are on better terms now, that the bond between you would only have gotten stronger?"

"Yeah," Naruto agreed slowly. "But that's not always a good thing. Sure, I get along with Kurama now, which makes both our lives easier. But on the other hand, it means that I'm always sharing part of my mind with a beast, you know? After a while, you start to notice that certain things about you aren't really…human, anymore."

Shikamaru realized that he was standing stiffly, so he reached up with a cool hand to wipe the look of shock from his face. "Damn," He muttered. "What a drag."

"Tell me about it." Naruto agreed darkly, his voice taking on a deep, husky tone. A warm musk rose from him, smelling faintly of pine needles and wood smoke. "All of my senses are sharper, my instincts are all thrown out of whack, and sometimes – you know – I have these really weird primal urges."

"Ugh." Shikamaru groaned. "I don't want to know about those."

"That's not what I meant!" Naruto exclaimed, his cheeks flushing. "I mean, like, when I was fighting that woman, there was a moment where she had me caught in a Jinchuuriki seal. She was standing right in front of me, and all I could think about was how badly I wanted to reach down and rip out her throat."

He glanced over at Shikamaru, his voice grave and he added, "With my teeth."

As if to emphasize his point, he pulled back his lips to reveal his strangely pointed teeth, like the sneering fangs of a canine.

Without meaning to, Shikamaru shuddered. He supposed it was only natural for a Jinchuuriki to adopt characteristics of the Tailed Beast they were housing, but he hadn't realized it went to this extent. "Perhaps you should close your mind to Kurama for a bit." Shikamaru offered. "I'm sure he would understand."

Naruto shook his head decidedly. "No," He said, placing a hand over his stomach. "Kurama is a part of me. I need him."

When he glanced up at Shikamaru, there was a dangerous flash of red in Naruto's eyes. It vanished so quickly that Shikamaru almost thought he had imagined it.

"I'm sure you have important things to do, Shikamaru." Naruto said, as softly as he could manage in his rough voice. "You don't need to keep me company."

Shikamaru took the offer to escape. He bowed his head reflexively, and then seemed to realize what he was doing. He straightened with a jolt, confusion creeping into his eyes. He quickly turned and made his way down the hallway, feeling more awkward with every step.

"_That human trusts you." _Kurama observed without much interest.

Naruto didn't respond. Instead, he climbed onto the windowsill, reaching up to firmly grab the edge of the roof. Jumping, he swung himself upwards effortlessly, landing on the railing that surrounded the flat roof like an acrobat. Cat-like, he strode along the railing until his back was to the unblinking faces of the past Hokage's, jumping down onto the roof. With the cool air rushing past, he settled down were there wasn't any snow, his mind bent on the task at hand.

Folding his hands in his lap, he released his mind into the vastness that awaited him, searching like a ravenous wolf for even the smallest trace of one, familiar consciousness.

"_Sasuke."_

* * *

><p>Sasuke awoke with a loud groan, shivering in the cold. The chill of the mountain air crept along the stone floors, making his legs and bottom completely numb. It was impossible to tell what time it was, as the clouds hid the moon from view.<p>

He heard the gentle rustling of fabric as Luka rolled over. "Are your injuries bothering you?" He whispered hoarsely.

"I'm more concerned about the lack of circulation in my legs." Sasuke replied grumpily, still half asleep. "What am I tied to?"

Luka inched slightly closer. "The pedestal for the shrine that this room housed." He said softly. "The people who once lived here were utterly devout, spending their entire lives in these stone hallways, seeking answers from the stars."

Sasuke grunted disinterestedly, slowly pulling up his knees and gingerly transferring his weight to his feet. As he crouched, blood rushed into his freezing limbs, sending shooting pains through his body.

"If you don't mind," Luka began tentatively. "I still have some of that salve left. It would put my mind at ease if I could treat your wounds once more."

When Sasuke grudgingly agreed, Luka closed the space between them cautiously. So deep was the darkness, he had to find the wounds by touch. Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling strangely squeamish under Luka's unfamiliar fingers. There were few who he allowed to touch him, and fewer still who had ever touched him in so intimate a way. But in the current circumstances, he had to accept help wherever it was offered – though for some reason he felt slightly guilty as Luka used his fingertips to carefully trace his body like a blind man.

A sense of relief washed over him as the effects of the medicine kicked in, soothing the irritated skin around his many stitches.

"There," Luka said with a soft exhale. "Hopefully they won't get infected."

"Thanks." Sasuke said dryly, bouncing on his toes to try and increase the blood flow through his legs. The skin around his wrists itched and burned tremendously where the cold chains rubbed against him. He flexed his fingers experimentally, only to flinch when the stiff digits cracked at the joints. As if annoyed for being ignored, his stomach grumbled once before sending uncomfortable pangs of hunger into his abdomen.

"Forgive me for asking," Luka said suddenly, his voice laden with curiosity. "But who was it who placed that intriguing seal upon your shoulder? It has been a long while since I've seen one so well made. I only recognized a handful of the symbols."

Sasuke glanced at his shoulder habitually, glad of the distraction. As soon as he focused on the mark, it began to pulse gently like a heartbeat, the faintest trace of Naruto's golden chakra leaking from it. Even though Luka seemed trustworthy enough, Sasuke was too wary to tell him everything about the mark laced into his skin.

"_Of course you don't recognize it." _He thought haughtily. _"Naruto made it so that the sealing jutsu, and the locator for his teleportation jutsu, are perfectly entwined. He's the only shinobi since the Fourth to have such mastery in sealing."_

"It was Naruto." He replied shortly, offering nothing else.

Luka seemed to understand his reservation, and yet curiosity glinted in his eyes. "Remarkable." He said brightly. Even in the darkness, Sasuke could tell that he was smiling. "I had assumed that the Uzumaki boy was more about brawn than brains, but it seems that he's more well-rounded than I thought."

Sasuke felt an irrational rush of anger. "I thought you would loathe Naruto for killing your sister." He barked. "But you seem to have gotten over your grief already."

The remark silenced Luka for a moment, but when he responded, his tone was in no way darkened. "No, I will never heal from the pain of losing her. But, as I have said, one must learn to accept and control their sadness when their life is this long."

Sasuke sighed as he tried to kneel. The pain in his thighs proved too great, so he settled for sitting cross-legged. "You keep alluding to your age," He began. "But you haven't actually told me how old you are."

Luka laughed. "I'm embarrassed to admit it. I've been loitering around for a terribly long time."

When Sasuke remained impatiently silent, Luka let out a good-natured sigh. "Let's just say, that I can still easily recall the battles that occurred before Konoha was formed."

"Impossible." Sasuke said coldly.

"No, quite possible!" Luka chided. "As for my father, I have no idea how long he has lived. For all I know, he wandered this land when it still belonged to the tailed beasts."

Sasuke shook his head. "What could possibly motivate you to live for so long?"

"Fear." Luka stated matter-of-factly. "Think of it this way, Uchiha. If you were an immortal being, what would you fear more than anything else in this world?"

"Death." Sasuke replied immediately. He then added, "But the same can be said for mortals."

"Perhaps, but the fear is different." Luka said, clearly enjoying their discussion. "For a man who has accepted his mortality, fear of death is fear of the inevitable. But for a man who could potentially live for an eternity, it is the possibility of death that is terrifying. When it is not longer inevitable, it becomes the worst possible fate imaginable."

Sasuke pondered this for a while in silence. Finally, he asked, "And are you afraid of death?"

Luka chuckled, his pleasant voice soothing in the darkness. "Perhaps I was, at a time, but no longer. As I see it, death is the only escape route left open to me. That, and sleep."

"Sleep?" Sasuke parroted, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Indeed!" Came the light response. "Sleep is a version of death that only the living have the privilege of enjoying."

Sasuke snorted as he shifted again, realizing that he somewhat enjoyed Luka's intellectual company. Aside from Naruto, the only people that he'd really spoken to in a year were Shikamaru and Kakashi.

"Naruto…" Luka said suddenly, making Sasuke jump. "Perhaps this is a little unorthodox, but would you be willing to tell me about him? All I know is what I've hear through rumors and tales, but my curiosity is peaked. I'd like to hear what he's really like, from someone who is close to him."

"He's an idiot." Sasuke immediately replied, his voice flat.

Luka laughed genuinely. "Please humor me." He finally said when his laughter had subsided. "Anything you choose to tell me will be fine."

"Tch." Sasuke grumbled. But then he smiled despite himself, a set of Caspian eyes filling his mind. _"I don't know how to describe him."_ He thought wryly, feeling a strange twinge of regret.

Luka waited quietly, his anticipation and excitement almost palpable in the dark. Sasuke sat lost in thought, memories flashing through his mind as he sought for words adequate enough to describe his idiot-blond. After a while, his smile began to fade, sadness pinching as his throat.

"Well, he really is an idiot." Sasuke began gently, his voice barely above a whisper. "But he always tries to see the good in everyone, to the point where it's actually annoying. And, no matter how bad things get, he always bears as much of the weight as he possibly can."

Luka made a strange grumbling sound. "I'm not trying to pry for weaknesses, you know."

"Sure, I'll take your word for it." Sasuke said sarcastically.

After a long pause, Luka said gently. "I just want to get an idea of the true character of that man. You must understand how much of a rarity he is, how much he fascinates the rest of the world. And yet you live beside him as his equal. Any small tidbits, proof of his existence and humanity, would set my curious heart at ease."

"_I'm not sure that you can call him a human, though." _Sasuke thought with a strange, alien fondness. _"There's no way I can describe him. There aren't enough words."_

Finally, after a very long silence, Sasuke cleared his throat. "Naruto…" He began, his voice strangely hushed. "Even I don't quite understand him. Sometimes he's as open and easy to read as a child, but then he becomes a phantom, removed completely from everything else. He doesn't respond to letters from important dignitaries and needs everything spelled out for him, and yet he somehow knows everything about everyone and has the answers to your questions before you even think to ask them. Maybe the most disturbing thing about him, though, is how powerful and incorruptible he has become."

"It's true." Luka added warmly. "He's the strongest ninja alive, to be sure."

"It's more than that." Sasuke mumbled, lost in thought. "It's like, when you're around him, you feel safer than you've ever felt before. But at the same time, your pulse is racing because he's such an enormous threat. He's like gravity. Some days, it feels like he's the only thing holding this world together."

The two sat in silence for a long while, pondering those words. Finally, Luka stirred, his voice content. "Thank you. My curiosity is satiated, for a time."

Sasuke didn't respond. He felt somewhat nauseated, disgusted with himself for sharing even those small, vague details. Possessiveness filled his heart, his fingers curling into fists. _"Naruto is mine." _He thought darkly, dangerous tendrils of an old power weaseling out of his heart.

Before he had time to focus on those dark feelings, Luka's sudden movement distracted him. Sasuke followed the ageless Kou with his senses, noting the way he walked around the room confidently despite the dark. His leather shoes hardly made a sound on the stone floors, only his gentle breathing and the faint rustling of his fabric giving away his location.

It occurred to Sasuke then that this man, this being of unknown power, had turned himself into a ghost. Perhaps it was the only way he had been able to continue living with a father and clan that he seemed to loathe. Questions burned in his throat as his coal-black eyes continued to follow Luka's unseen passage through the dark.

As if he had been reading Sasuke's mind, Luka sighed heavily and said, "Sleep now, and recover while you can, young Uchiha. The morning light will change many things."

Sasuke's heart rate increased slightly. While talking with the Kou heir, he had completely forgotten about what awaited him in the morning. He lowered his head, berating himself for being so easily led along. And yet, he found himself glad to have an ally in such an unexpected place.

He tried to settle himself more comfortably, but no matter which way he leaned, the injury on his back screamed hotly in protest. And so he leaned back against the smooth stone of the pedestal, thinking idly of the people who once lived there. He pondered their religion, wondering which gods guided them to beseech the stars for answers. He wondered if perhaps that had been their foolish downfall; perhaps they were misguided and allowed their temple to fall to ruin.

With these thoughts in his mind, Sasuke drifted into an uneasy sleep. His dreams were fraught with dark shadows, all of them grappling with him as he tried to reach the small beam of sunlight that punctured the darkness. When he finally reached it, his hands were bloodied. As he turned around to look at his fallen opponents, he was horrified to see that every corpse looked exactly like himself.

He turned desperately, staring up into the light. It was then that it reached him: a familiar presence. A tingle ran down Sasuke's spine, starting at his shoulder and making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. A rush of wind, hot and woody with the scent of pine and spice, rushed over his skin and chased away the nightmare.

Comfort wrapped around Sasuke like a warm embrace as a sigh of relief reached his ears.

"_Sasuke."_ Naruto's voice danced down on the sunbeam like tiny specks of dust, sparkling and otherworldly. _"I finally found you."_

Sasuke could only stare, dumbfounded, as the sunbeam coiled and churned, eventually taking on a glowing form. When Sasuke looked again, he found himself staring at a glistening apparition of Naruto, the sunlight radiating from the center of his incomplete form.

"_Angel." _Sasuke thought immediately. He shook his head, whispering, _"This is a dream."_

"_Where are you?" _Naruto demanded urgently, although his voice was like a whisper in another room.

Sasuke shook his head again, staring at Naruto hungrily. _"I don't know. The mountains. An old temple."_

He could feel frustration rolling off the blond, but Naruto only smiled sadly. Sighing, he said, _"I'm glad that you're safe."_

"_For now."_

Naruto frowned. _"I'm going to save you. No matter what it takes. I love you, Sasuke."_

Sasuke opened his mouth to respond, but a sudden touch on his arm startled him awake. For a moment, the sunlight blinded him, and without thinking he said hopefully, "Naruto?"

"Wake up!"

Blinking against the bright light, Sasuke's eyes finally focused on Luka's worried face. Seeing that Sasuke had finally recognized him, Luka released his arm.

"It's morning." He said, his movements fast and jerky and he paced around the room. "My father will be here soon."

Instinctively, Sasuke reached for his chakra, and was pleased to find that he could access it. Luka's seal had broken, but Naruto's firmly remained. Feeling slightly more confident, and with Naruto's words still echoing in his mind, Sasuke fixed his red eyes on the wooden door expectantly.

"Let him come." Sasuke hissed. "I'm ready."

* * *

><p>Wow okay hello. This chapter is a bit shorter than the ones I usually post, but I figure the speediness of the update makes up for that. Also, a few of you approved of the blog idea, so I made a tumblr. I'll add the link to my main page. There's nothing really on it yet, but we'll see how it goes. Happy reading!<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

* * *

><p>Naruto winced when his connection with Sasuke was suddenly severed. The many threads of his consciousness which had been focusing on the cool light of Sasuke's chakra suddenly scattered, like feathers loose in the wind. Regrouping quickly, he reached out once more, but was met by solid and impenetrable walls.<p>

With a sigh, he set about collecting the strands of his consciousness. In order to find Sasuke, he had pushed his awareness farther than he had ever dared before. Although he had been rewarded in the end, the mental strain was incredible. By the time he was once again settled in his own body, his head was pounding painfully.

Releasing his breath slowly, Naruto opened his eyes.

"Any luck?"

Kakashi had landed beside him some time ago, having been relieved of his duties at the front gate by a group of Hyūga's. The wind whispered through his unkempt silver hair as he looked down at his student. Neither of them moved.

Naruto gazed out over the village, still feeling slightly light-headed. Flashes of chakra kept dancing through his head, memories of the millions of life forms he had made contact with while he meditated.

"I managed to find him, although it was only for a second or two." Naruto explained. "He thought he was dreaming, so he must have been stretching out his awareness subconsciously. It's the only reason I was able to find him at all."

"The important thing is that he's alive and still himself." Kakashi said, relief obvious in his voice. After a slight pause, he asked, "Do you think you'll be able to find him again?"

Naruto hummed thoughtfully. "I'm sure I'll be able to. No matter how strong the barriers around him are, they can't keep the natural chakra from seeping through. If it comes down to it, I'll just have to stop and search for him through meditation again, you know?"

Before Kakashi could reply, an approaching chakra caught their attention. Naruto stood up, brushing dirt from the back of his pants as he turned. Not a minute later, a masked ANBU jumped onto the roof and quickly knelt before them.

"Naruto-sama, Kakashi-sensei," Came a muffled female voice as she nodded to them both. She then turned her attention to Naruto, dark eyes flashing beneath her mask as she said, "Lady Tsunade has summoned you, sir."

"What's up?" Naruto asked gruffly, glancing at his old sensei. Kakashi only shrugged.

"I was not informed of the details, sir." The shinobi responded. "All I know is that she had received word from the enemy, and urges you to come as soon as you are able."

With a harsh curse that made the ANBU flinch, Naruto turned on his heel and ran to the edge of the roof. He hurdled the railing without pausing, his golden hair flapping wildly as he jumped out of sight. They heard a faint thump and a startled yelp as he landed on the roof below.

Completely unfazed, Kakashi turned to the ANBU and saluted lazily before following Naruto's path. He landed beside the blond on the smaller roof that surrounded the panoramic windows of the Hokage's office.

Tsunade clutched at her chest, her face slightly red as she leaned out the window. The wind whirled around her, making her blond hair dance against her neck and shoulders. Naruto didn't so much as flinch as she glared at him, barely an inch away from his face.

"Quit dropping onto my windowsill like a damn cat every five minutes!" She scolded, struggling to keep her voice down.

"Sorry, Granny." Naruto grumbled, waited for her to back away so he could climb into the office.

Tsunade's glare turned towards Kakashi. "And you too! Honestly. Would it kill you people to use the door?"

Shizune laughed nervously, trying to placate the Hokage. "Now, now, M'Lady. You did send them an urgent summons."

The Hokage ignored her as she began to lecture Kakashi with gusto. Sighing at the lost cause, Shizune turned to Naruto with a smile. Holding up a package, she said, "Your new cloak is here, already. It seems they made it a priority to finish it as quickly as possible."

"Thanks!" Naruto said, eagerly taking the package from her. He tore through the plain brown paper, smiling when the familiar red reached his eyes. Tsunade stopped mid-sentence, following Kakashi's gaze as he watched the blond lifting up the cloak slowly.

As he put on the garment, Naruto shut his eyes, his mouth set in a grim line. The thin fabric seemed heavy with foreboding expectation as he pulled it over his strong shoulders and straightened it in front of his chest. But then with a labored inhale, he collected himself proudly and his face smoothed, as if the weighty yet symbolic cloak completed him. With a sigh of contentment, he glanced up.

"So, you've heard something from the Kou? What'd they want?"

Tsunade continued to study him for a moment, unreadable but distinctly maternal emotion dancing behind her eyes. As she stepped towards her desk and exhaustedly sat, her frown deepened so intensely that the diamond on her forehead almost disappeared.

"They sent us this message." She extended her arm, plucking a tightly wrapped scroll between two crimson fingernails. With a slight flick of her wrist, she sent the paper twirling towards Naruto, who caught it with agile fingers. He misjudged his strength, however, crushing the paper in his calloused fist.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, rolling her eyes as she reached for her teacup. After taking a sip, she said, "It was delivered by an ordinary messenger. After interrogating him, it's clear that he has no affiliation with the Kou, nor any real knowledge of the person he was carrying the message for."

Naruto nodded slowly before glancing down at the message still crumpled in his hands. His deep sapphire eyes flashed with intensity as he realized, with a deep twinge of his gut, that this paper held both his and Sasuke's fate. Not wanting to read it, he returned his gaze to Tsunade.

Before he could say anything, there was a gentle knocking on the door. Without waiting to be admitted, Shikamaru entered the room with Neji close behind him.

Naruto turned to look at them and smiled slightly in greeting, but Shikamaru stoically ignored him as he made his way towards the Hokage's desk. Neji, on the other hand, glanced away quickly, his shoulders curling forward. In the absence of his ANBU mask, he instead utilized his long bangs to hide his expression from the Sage.

Both of their reactions confused Naruto, but he put them out of his mind, needing to focus on more important things.

"So, what's the word?" Shikamaru asked in a slow drawl, as if he were inquiring about the weather.

Tsunade glanced towards the scroll tightly clenched in Naruto's fist. "That letter was apparently written by the real leader of the Kou, the first Kou himself. It's nothing overly shocking. His demands are essentially true to what we predicted. He's trying to negotiate a trade - Sasuke for Naruto - and from the way he writes, it's obvious that he assumes his plan will be a success."

Kakashi stuffed his hands in his pockets grimly while Shikamaru rubbed at the back of his neck. Naruto frowned, but otherwise remained still.

"What does he think will happen?" Shikamaru complained tiredly. "That we'll just happily send Naruto out and trust him to send us Sasuke in return? And on top of that, does he really think he'll have the power to subdue Naruto? It's absolutely insane."

Tsunade drummed her fingernails on the polished wood of her desk, irritation showing in her stiff posture. "As our token genius, I was really hoping you could enlighten _us _as to what that madman is thinking, Nara."

Shikamaru's eyes popped open, his mouth poised for protest. But then he shook his head and sighed, clamping his mouth shut. He rubbed his eyelids with his thumb and forefinger, trying to ease the massive headache which was pounding behind his eyes.

"It's extremely difficult for me to grasp what Kou is going to plan next." He finally admitted. "The guy's hundreds of years old. The human brain isn't equipped to live for that long: even if the body were constantly restored, the mind would become warped and begin to decay. Basically, this Kou guy is totally deranged. And yet, I know he must be a good tactician for him to have survived for so long. In short, it's basically impossible for me to anticipate his next move."

The tension in the air thickened, seeming to suck away the oxygen.

Finally working up enough courage, Naruto unrolled the scroll in his hand. He scanned the neat script quickly, his entire body stiffening. "It says they will '_waste Sasuke's body_' unless we respond to their demands quickly." He looked up at the others with burning eyes. "Granny, I cannot allow Sasuke to be tortured by these people."

"I understand, Naruto." Tsunade said in a placating tone. "But neither can I allow you to hand yourself over to them. You told me that you were caught in a Jinchuuriki seal by one of the Kou. I think you were lucky to get out of it that time. If they knew you were coming, they would no doubt be fully prepared to restrain you. You wouldn't be able to break free."

"If that's what it takes to save Sasuke, then I don't care." Naruto growled, the husky tones of his voice reverberating off the walls.

"Naruto!" Tsunade admonished, slapping her open palm down on the desk. The wood groaned threateningly as it bore the weight of her strength. "Don't you dare disregard your duty to this village! Sasuke is a strong and capable man! He will resist them for as long as he can. I hate to say this, but they are most likely torturing him already, trying to break into his mind."

"They would want a second option in case negotiations with us fail." Shikamaru mumbled, his hand still covering his eyes.

"Yes," Tsunade agreed. "I will not abandon Sasuke, but we must find a better way to go about this. I will not play into the enemies plans."

Naruto felt as if his insides would fly out of his mouth. His stomach churned sickeningly, his throat and eyes burning. Every nerve in his body tingled and burned, radiating heat into the small office.

"_Dammit!" _He screamed internally. _"Sasuke!"_

"Naruto!" Kakashi cried.

The blond glanced up with a start, only to realize that his fire-like chakra had started to dance across his skin. The paper in his hands was burning around the edges from the heat of it. He quickly dropped the paper, taking a few steadying breaths while Shizune rushed forward and snatched up the scroll. She retreated behind Tsunade's desk, examining the damage to the scroll with a disapproving expression.

The Hokage exhaled softly, her voice saddened as she said, "I know how hard this is for you, Naruto. I really do. But save your emotions for later, and help us come up with a plan."

After a tense pause, Naruto nodded. As the chakra flames vanished, he walked over to the windows, gazing out at the village unseeing.

It was Shikamaru who finally broke the silence. "It would be much easier to come up with a strategy to counter them if we knew where they were hiding Sasuke."

"Ah, about that." Kakashi said lazily. "Naruto knows where Sasuke is."

A chorus of disbelief filled the room.

"Why didn't you mention that sooner!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Got a little distracted thinking about them torturing the man I'm supposed to be protecting, you know." Naruto replied bitterly, the muscles in his back screaming in protest from the tension of his stance. He took a deep breath, trying to relax.

"I'm a little surprised you didn't go rushing off as soon as you found him." Shikamaru admitted. Silently, the other four nodded.

Naruto still didn't move, his blank eyes watering as he said, "Wouldn't have done much good. Sure, I know where he is, but I don't know what to expect when I get there. Not only that, but you guys would definitely panic and do something stupid like follow me, and then you would be exposed and unorganized."

Tsunade laughed in disbelief.

"Where exactly is he, Naruto?" Shizune asked.

Naruto had to think for a minute, struggling to put into words coordinates that he had discovered by crawling thousands of chakra-covered miles with his mind. Finally, he said, "South from here, somewhere in the Land of Tea. He confirmed with me that he's definitely in an old temple somewhere in a mountain range."

"There aren't many mountains in the Land of Tea." Shikamaru said thoughtfully. "You say that Sasuke confirmed where he was with you? You were able to communicate with him?"

"Yeah," Naruto mumbled. "But only for a minute, you know."

After a long pause, Tsunade said, "Knowing where they are definitely gives us an advantage. In his letter, Kou proposed that in the event of our agreement, he would send a group of envoys to meet Naruto and take him into custody. Only when he had been safely secured would they release Sasuke. I propose that we agree to their trade."

Shikamaru nodded briskly, his mind racing. "I agree. It's a perfect opportunity to attack their base and free Sasuke. We should assemble our forces and divide them into two groups. One group will go to meet the Kou envoys with one of Naruto's clones, while another group heads towards their hideout with the real Naruto in the lead."

"No." Naruto said suddenly, his cloak billowing as he turned. "I will go to meet the envoys in person."

"But Naruto, why?" Shikamaru asked. "The whole strategy will be ruined if they somehow ambush us, or it goes badly and you're actually captured! Honestly, there's no way they would actually release Sasuke after getting you. They'd use him as leverage to make you do what they want."

Naruto studied Shikamaru intensely with his depthless eyes, until the strategist felt like he was burning. Only then did Naruto say, "When the Kou abandon a possessed body, they can retreat to another one which they leave several miles away as a precaution. Believe me, Shikamaru, if I send a clone to meet the envoys, they will know right away and warn their leader. If that happens, they'll probably just kill Sasuke and flee."

"What exactly are you planning then, Naruto?" Tsunade asked, interested.

"I will create a clone and have it guide one of the two groups into Kou territory. While they're making their way there, I'll go with the other group and hand myself over to the envoys. They'll take me to where Sasuke is, and my clone will be able to guide our shinobi there to help us escape the Kou."

"Do you intend to kill them, Naruto?" Tsunade asked softly.

Naruto squared his shoulders, his eyes flashing red as his voice combined with Kurama's. With a fierce canine snarl, he said, "Only if they try to fight."

Tsunade frowned, tearing her eyes away from Naruto with a shudder. "I pity whatever fool stands in your way." She whispered before sinking into thought. The room was utterly silent as they waited for her to reach a conclusion. She didn't keep them waiting for long.

"Kakashi," She suddenly barked, her tone commanding. "You will rally as many Jounin as possible and tell them to assemble in the courtyard tomorrow morning. Neji, please inform ANBU of the situation and take command. You will serve as Konoha's main protection while Naruto is gone. Shikamaru, I expect you to cover the finer points of the plan and make sure everything is in order. Report to me as often as you can so we can collaborate our efforts. Shizune, send word to the other Kage, but let them know that at this point, we are not in need of their assistance. And Naruto -"

Her voice faltered as she looked over at the blond, who stared at her with eyes as hard and bright as jewels.

She sighed. "Just, try to stay calm and get some rest, Naruto."

Naruto's face fell. He had hoped that he would be assigned with some task, no matter how mundane, to take his mind off of things.

"As for myself," Tsunade continued, "I will respond to this message immediately. You're all dismissed."

Kakashi lingered near Tsunade's desk while the rest of them hastened out the door. The three young members of the Konoha Eleven stood together for a moment in the eerily silent hallway, watching as Shizune bustled away. Only when the sound of her hurried footsteps faded did the three of them begin to walk.

"This just keeps getting more and more troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled, trying his best to sound detached and unconcerned. "I hope that this plan of yours works out, Naruto."

"So do I." Naruto replied, trying to keep his tone light.

At the first fork in the hall, Shikamaru excused himself, slipping away into the shadows as if he was one of them. Conscious of the fact that they were alone, and feeling slightly awkward upon remembering the way he had acted earlier, Naruto hesitated tensely before glancing at Neji.

The ANBU Captain avoided his gaze, his normally fluid gait stiff as they started walking again. As they traversed the quiet hallways together, Neji seemed to be working up the courage to say something.

Finally, as they neared the front door, Neji suddenly stopped. "I must apologize to you, Naruto." He said in his pleasantly deep voice. The corners of his mouth trembled.

Naruto stopped a few paces later, turning with a quizzical look. "For what?"

Neji folded his hands behind his back, saying rigidly, "Sasuke's protection was my responsibility in your absence. I failed you, and I failed my squad. I should have been more vigilant. Forgive me."

"Hey, listen Neji, it's not your fault." Naruto said awkwardly.

Neji shook his head in obvious disagreement. Although his kept his expression perfectly smooth, a range of emotions pinched at his opal eyes. For the second time that day, Neji lowered his head, allowing his hair to hide his face.

Seeing his proud comrade stooped like that pinched at Naruto's heart. He closed the gap between them, feeling Neji's muscles tense as he placed his warm hands on his shoulders.

"Neji." He said firmly. He didn't continue until Neji looked up, returning his gaze. "I don't blame you. The thought didn't even cross my mind. Not even for a _second_, you hear me?"

Neji studied his blue eyes intensely before nodding slightly.

Naruto returned the nod, his grip on Neji's shoulders tightening as he added, "I can only blame myself for this. And the Kou. So don't worry about it anymore, you know?"

Neji exhaled, smiling as he titled his head. "I will try not to. Thank you, Naruto. But I am still sorry. I am sorry for your loss, and for the pain you are enduring because of it."

Naruto released Neji's shoulders, striding over to the door and pushing it open. A rush of cool air rippled through Neji's long brown hair. The blond turned back to him with a wide, breathtaking smile.

"Things that have been lost can be found again." He said, the cryptic gleam in his eyes revealing that there was more than one meaning to his words. "Especially when you can see things a little better than most people, you know?"

Neji smiled. "Yes, that is true." He said simply.

He left Naruto at the door, rushing off to complete the task assigned to him. Naruto watched him go, early morning light glistening in his smooth brown hair. As he turned a corner, disappearing from Naruto's sight, the blond let out a long and exhausted sigh. Rolling his shoulders, he stretched his sore muscles slowly.

Without an assignment, Naruto found his mind and his feet wandering. He traipsed through the streets in a haze of daydreams, smiling back to the people who called out his name or bowed to him before they rushed away. Before long, he found himself standing below the ruined archway that led into his garden.

The shinobi who had been assigned to clean up the wreckage, mostly Chuunin and Genin, stopped and stared at him. After the briefest moment of hesitation, they hastily put down the armfuls of debris they were holding, rushing off the property while Naruto made him way up the pathway.

Ignoring the movement around him, Naruto sidestepped the locked front door and clamored over the teetering pile of wood beside it. A pale cloud of ash and snow rose around his sandals when he jumped down. The hallway, like the kitchen and Sasuke's bedroom, were completely destroyed. There wasn't much of the roof left, and half of the back room was charred black – including the collection of books and scrolls they had painstakingly accumulated.

Naruto's heart was screaming, clawing against his ribs as he surveyed the wreckage. He blinked a few tears from his eyes as he started off down the hall, glancing into the bathroom. Their bathtub was full of wood and plaster from the roof, the porcelain cracked and crumbling. He glanced ahead, seeing that the sliding door which led into his bedroom had been blasted off its track.

With slow and deliberate steps, Naruto entered the room he had barely used. All of the walls were still standing, although a corner of the roof was now on the floor. Wind whistled in through the hole, whisking away the dusk which had once clung to the surfaces. Too exhausted and miserable to be bothered by what he saw, Naruto limped over to his bed, sweeping a few pieces of wood off it before flopping down. Another plume of ash danced around him.

He thought of the time that he and Sasuke had made love on this bed. Desire and depravity coursed through Naruto, only fueling his hearts dogged attempts to destroy him from within.

Rolling over, Naruto wove the hand sign to create shadow clones. Two more Naruto's appeared beside the bed, staring at their creator for a moment before limping off to perform their tasks of guarding and monitoring the area around the house. For the next few hours, at least, all Naruto wanted was to be alone.

* * *

><p>The red ribbon, which after the fire had taken on an oxen blood hue, fell out of Sasuke's dirty hair.<p>

Icy chakra crackled over his skin, flashing bright and electric like lightning. It made his hair dance as if he was caught in a violent wind. As he stared at his opponent with hateful, bleeding sharingan eyes, an over-confident smirk found his lips.

The leader of the Kou Clan stared back at him with cold indifference.

With his audience of nobles and shinobi captains in tow, he had come sweeping into the room dressed like a king. An impressive collection of rings adorned his fingers, his royal blue shirt bright under his cloak of gleaming black fur. The occasion, he declared, demanded suitably formal attire.

"This is, after all," He'd said in his obnoxious, proud voice. "The day when a Kou will take control of an Uchiha."

His entourage laughed and whispered amongst themselves, their green eyes bright with anticipation. Luka looked between his father and Sasuke nervously, his handsome face pinched with worry.

"Father," He said in a low voice. "Would it not be more prudent to wait until Konoha has replied to our demands? Surely they will not comply to our trade once they see that Sasuke is injured."

Kou rolled his eyes. "Naruto Uzumaki will not comply to our demands willingly anyways." He said, slow and deliberately, as if he was explaining something obvious to a small child. "No, it will be much more fun for him to see his precious Uchiha all beat up and groveling at my feet."

Rage twisted Sasuke's features but he said nothing, not wanting to give Kou the satisfaction. Instead, he ran a mental check on his chakra reserves, calculating just how long he could resist.

"_With Naruto's chakra seal in place, I won't have enough power to use Susano-o." _He thought, still watching every move Kou made. _"And as long as I'm tied up, it would be stupid to use amaterasu."_

Sasuke shuddered slightly, imaging the all-consuming black flames coming towards him while he was trapped in place.

"_I'll have to rely on genjutsu." _He decided after a moment. _"While I'm tied up like this, it's the only thing I _can _do."_

He tuned back in to what Kou was saying, his head twisted to the side as he continued to lecture his son. But then, chakra began to glow in his hands, pale green and crackling. Without warning, Kou cut himself off mid-sentence, hurling himself at Sasuke.

But Sasuke was ready for him.

"Chidori!" He cried, allowing chakra to explode out of his entire body. Lightning flashed around the roof, carving deep grooves into the stone pillars and ceiling and cracking the tiles on the floor.

Still, since Kou's chakra nature was also lightning, he forced his way through without much damage. Madness glinted in his eyes as Sasuke's violent chakra burned and tore his skin, his fur cloak singed and flapping madly. And then he reached his target: the chakra around his hands which he honed into a blade sliced through the stitches on Sasuke's thigh.

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke ignored the pain and the fresh blood pouring out of the wound. Instead, he stared at his attacker, poised as a hunting cat waiting to spring. He wasn't kept waiting for very long.

Out of ingrained habit, Kou glanced back the moment after he struck, vigilant for a counter strike. In that single moment, their eyes met –fern green and crimson – and the entire world exploded.

The congregation from the Kou clan were torn to pieces, their innards stretched like highways from floor to ceiling. Luka alone stood intact, but his face was waxy and dead, his eyes staring at his father with unforgiving hatred.

Kou looked around, interested, as blood began to flow towards him in torrents. The walls faded away and darkness pressed in around them, but the blood began to glow and putrid vapor rose from it. The disfigured members of the clan began to scream, crying and pleading for help while their leader continued to look on without concern.

"I'm a little disappointed." He said flatly, turning back to look at Sasuke. "This isn't as interesting as I -"

He stopped talking abruptly. Sasuke had vanished, the shrine that he had been tied to crumbling and bare. Kou turned around again quickly, only to stumble as his sense of balance vanished.

The room twisted oddly, darkness quickly closing in as their audience vanished. His arms out to the side, Kou struggled to stay standing as sharingan eyes appeared in the dark. Hundreds upon hundreds of eyes appeared around him, each one as bright as a spotlight pointed directly at him.

He covered his eyes. "Getting better, boy." He chided. "But don't forget, I can play with illusions too."

A blast of pale white light chased away the darkness. Sasuke stood a few feet away from the Kou leader, his face an emotionless mask. Kou smirked.

"Let's see what a pampered Uchiha heir is afraid of, shall we?"

Before Sasuke could reclaim the flow of their illusionary battle, the plain blank space was transformed into a winter forest landscape. Where Kou had once stood, leering and arrogant, there was now a perfect replica of Naruto.

But rather than feel relief, Sasuke recoiled, taking several hurried steps back. This Naruto, barefoot and practically shirtless in his mesh top, was glaring at him with pure hatred. With his glittering eyes, pointed teeth, and golden hair dancing in the wind that rose around him, he looked positively feral. This Naruto was a world away from the angelic figure that flittered through Sasuke's dreams. This Naruto was the one that his enemies saw, the last, terrifyingly gorgeous thing they laid eyes upon before vacating this world.

"Oh, looks like I found a sore spot." Came Kou's voice, echoing so many times that it was impossible to locate the source. "What's the matter, Uchiha? Has it really been that long since you've seen him like this? Or is that you have forgotten that Naruto Uzumaki is a beast?"

Sasuke didn't reply. Naruto's mouth moved but he had no voice. His arms were curiously bent, as if he were holding someone in his arms.

"Did I mention that I've met your Uzumaki?" Kou said, laughing. "Yes, I ran into him while I was on a little excursion to capture Ino-chan. As you can see, he was not very happy with me."

Sasuke watched as Naruto crouched, one arm held out to the side in an obviously defensive gesture. Protecting the invisible Ino, Sasuke realized. Sasuke shook his head roughly and shut his eyes. He felt around for a loophole in the genjutsu, but it was solid. Kou had untold years of experience, after all. And so Sasuke opened his eyes, staring at the Naruto who existed in Kou's memories.

"Naruto." He said, his voice infused with chakra. "It's me, Sasuke."

For a moment, the illusion wavered. When it solidified again, Naruto looked ahead with vacant eyes, his irises fading from vibrant sapphire to a blind, powdery blue.

"Sasuke," He muttered, looking slightly confused. "I have to save Ino."

No longer feeding Sasuke his own memories on a loop, Kou's ownership over the illusion slipped. Sasuke stepped forward with a surge, his chakra blasting through the illusion and disrupting the scene. In the blink of an eye, they stood in a two-dimensional space.

Kou looked around nervously. His arms and legs were tied down with thick chains. Smiling, Sasuke stepped forward, a trail of black feathers following behind him. As he reached out his hand, a thousand swords appeared. Grasping one firmly by the hilt, Sasuke flicked his arm with blinding speed and accuracy. The sword cut through Kou's flesh like butter.

Kou screamed. Sasuke smirked, slashing downwards with as much righteous divinity as a god. As the spray of blood hit the ground, Kou wrestled control back from Sasuke, who was aware of his chakra quickly running out.

The hilt that Sasuke held suddenly became a hand, a familiar ring upon one of the fingers. His eyes darting up, Sasuke found himself face-to-face with Itachi. His brother smiled sadly, holding Sasuke's hand tightly as he looked down. Sasuke followed his gaze, only to recoil as bile rose in his throat.

They stood together atop a pile of rotting corpses. Carrion fowl tore at the bodies, cackling with pleasure at their feast. The bodies of women and children stared up at them with dead, accusing eyes.

Sasuke looked back at his brother. Itachi only stared, his eyes full of disappointment and sadness. "This isn't what I wanted for you, brother."

And then he was gone, his hand slipping away into nothingness. Before Sasuke could collect himself, an icily cold hand reached up, grasping him around the ankle. He cried out in shock, struggling against the corpse which held him, but another body came alive to grasp him. Soon, they were all coming back to life, ignoring the crows and ravens that tore into their flesh as they reached for him, moaning and crying wordlessly. Realizing that he didn't have enough chakra left to control the tide of their genjutsu battle, Sasuke took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

He would fight Kou's slightly superior genjutsu with something only he had access to: his memories. If there was one thing that Sasuke new for certain, it was that his bond with Naruto was one thing which could not be defeated.

And so he concentrated. Almost immediately, a summer wind whispered through his thoughts. The bruising grips on his limbs faded away into nothing. The scent of crushed pine needles and weapon oil carried on the wind, as speckled sunlight and the sound of leaves brushed against Sasuke's senses.

The world had changed. Already, Kou had lost his ability to maintain the illusion. Sasuke had freed himself from it simply by turning his focus away from his senses, and towards his memories of what was most real to him in the world: Naruto.

Eyes like tropical seas appeared from the darkness, thick lashes shielding them from the sun. Kou appeared then, and he stared in awe as two gigantic, disembodied hands came towards him. Those large, scarred hands that Sasuke loved so much. They reached for Kou and grabbed him, holding him tightly while Sasuke said, "You think you're better than the rest of us because you've lived for so long. How stupid. Look around yourself, Kou. You're all alone."

For a moment, Kou was silent, and Sasuke thought he had found a weak point. But then, without warning, he threw his head back and laughed. He brushed away Naruto's enormous hands like they were smoke.

"Alone?" He repeated, still laughing. "Why should that bother me? All it means is that I have nothing to lose. No weaknesses to be played against me."

And then the genjutsu ended, trickling away like raindrops down a pane of glass. In the real world, only a few seconds had passed. Panting like a dog on a summer day, Sasuke's chakra faded. His small reserve was completely spent.

Smiling triumphantly, Kou let the chakra fade from his hands. He turned towards the other Kou with his arms outstretched in a grand gesture. "Today, your Lord has beaten an Uchiha at his own game. Even the masters of illusion have no chance against me!"

He threw back his head and inhaled with satisfaction as the Kou began applauding and laughing excitedly. Luka glared at them, his face pale and eyes wide with disgust.

Sasuke cried out in pain as Kou turned and, in one swift movement, brought his heavy leather boot down on Sasuke's bleeding thigh. Before Sasuke had time to adjust to this new pain, Kou twirled around with a flourish and let his jeweled fist smashed across Sasuke's jaw. As his Sasuke's mouth filled with blood, Kou reached down and grabbed him firmly by each shoulder. Grinning widely he swooped down and, using the full force of his weight, swung his knee into Sasuke's chest.

A sickening crunch filled the room as several of Sasuke's ribs broke, cutting through his pale skin and puncturing his lungs.

Blood erupted from Sasuke's lips as he screamed in pain. His body contorted wildly, black spots dancing in front of his eyes. He was aware of someone else yelling –Luka, perhaps – and then there was the sound of fists and feet hitting flesh. They were beating Luka now, Sasuke realized vaguely.

"_He must have tried to protect me."_

Kou's face drifted into his vision again. Sasuke shut his eyes, his mind shutting down as ringed fists pounded into his face once – twice- three times. The world was fading. Merciless, another blow hit his stomach, then one more to his cut and heavily bleeding thigh. His body was getting cold as Itachi's face flashed across Sasuke's mind, his gentle, sad voice in his ear. "_Foolish little brother." _Itachi whispered, mournful.

A pair of rough hands grabbed at him, carelessly wrapping something around his leg, his chest. He cried out in pain as his ribs were forced back into place.

_Warm hands, so gentle that the roughness of them went unnoticed. Arms strong enough to hold the entire world._

Someone was speaking, their voice too loud and too arrogant, smooth as a con artist in a back alley. A chorus of nervous laughter met their words; the Kou didn't like seeing their master's son in a bloody mess on the floor beside the Uchiha prisoner.

_The gentle summer wind rose up again, rustling the pages on an old book. The scent of fresh wood and sweat, the rusty odor of blood and the radiating warmth of naked skin. _

"_You are the reason for my strength."_

A door slammed, the sound of confident footsteps grew increasingly softer. Sasuke felt a gentle, shaking hand. There was someone calling his name softly, but he couldn't find his voice to respond. He was lost in the sensation of skin against skin, his mind retreating to the last place he felt safe: Naruto's arms.

"Never doubt the perversion of a man who has lost his love." Luka was whispering, his words falling heavily in the silence. "Because in order to live on, he must embrace madness. There is no other way."

Madness? The word slipped through Sasuke's mind without finding purchase. He had no time for something like madness. He was in Naruto's arms and he was ravenous, hungrily tasting every inch of golden skin that he could reach.

"_Naruto." He called. "Naruto."_

_But Naruto wouldn't reply. Instead, he burst into heat and light, and he took Sasuke with him. They merged into one, glorious being, a phoenix which rose above the burning embers of their home. _

"_I love you, Sasuke."_

That gentle touch on his forehead. Sasuke took comfort, knowing that Luka was there, knowing that he wasn't alone in his pain and his fevered dreaming.

"Don't go." Luka was whispering. "Don't go to sleep."

But the world was burning. Sasuke's body felt like it was going up in flames, and he couldn't feel his legs anymore. _"Besides,"_ Sasuke thought grumpily, "_Naruto is waiting for me."_

"_Sasuke. Sasuke."_

Sasuke turned away from Luka's cold hand, turning back to the brilliantly glowing light that surrounded Naruto. His angel. His beautiful, idiotic savior. Sasuke reached out and grasped Naruto's hand.

The world faded into darkness.

* * *

><p>It's 4:30 in the morning and I have to get up in a few hours so I didn't proofread this.<p>

SORRY. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

* * *

><p>In Buddhism, the monks practice a type of meditation called kinhin. In essence, they meditate as they move, taking a step only when they have completed a whole breath.<p>

_In and out, step. In and out, step._

Sometimes, they will simply walk back and forth over the same small patch of earth, not stopping until they have committed every inch underfoot to memory. Only when they have come to understand that nothing is permanent, and they can therefore possess nothing, do they truly begin their life as a monk.

It was Shikamaru's personal belief that shinobi would be much better off if they shared that belief system. His previously peaceful expression twitched into a frown. He didn't have to open his eyes to know who was sitting beside him: the musky smell of wilderness and ramen was clue enough.

"What time is it?" He mumbled, stretching life back into his limbs. He was sprawled out on a bench in a quiet corner of the Hokage's mansion, but he could hear the sound of bustling bodies elsewhere in the building.

After a slight pause, Naruto replied huskily, "Around dawn I guess. Not really sure though, there're no windows in this hallway, you know."

"Hence the basis of its appeal as a location for napping." Shikamaru replied groggily, finally opening his eyes as he tilted his head back. Naruto, who was sitting on the bench near his head, returned his gaze with a glint of amusement in his sad blue eyes.

Realization suddenly hit Shikamaru as he looked at the blond. He sat up quickly, smoothing back the loose strands of his hair as he said, "Wait, did you say it was dawn? We're supposed to be at the mission briefing with Tsunade and the Jounin teams right now! Naruto, why didn't you wake me?"

"Wake you?" Naruto replied with a snort. "You're practically narcoleptic. I almost thought you were in a coma for a minute."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled under his breath as he heaved himself up. His back cracked monumentally, earning a wide smirk from Naruto. Shikamaru sighed loudly, shaking his head as he started walking down the hallway. "Let's go, Naruto. It's a drag, but we should be there for the briefing. We were the ones who came up with the damn strategy."

"I hear you." Naruto replied, hot on Shikamaru's heels. "By the way, what were you dreaming about? You were mumbling something about tantric steps."

"Monks." Shikamaru replied flatly as they turned the corner, the sudden appearance of Naruto sending a group of Genin kunoichi into hysterics. "I'm thinking of giving up this whole ninja thing and becoming one. I'd have a lot more time to sit around and think."

Naruto laughed, his good-natured voice warm in the paleness of the morning. "I would have thought that more time to think is the last thing you'd want, Shikamaru."

The strategist shrugged. "I guess you never have that problem, being a mediation guru and all. Maybe you could give me another lesson some time."

The Sage didn't respond, so Shikamaru dropped the subject. They continued walking together in silence, until they reached the door that led to the rooftop and stepped out into the crisp morning air.

Tsunade stood with her back to the rising sun, her green-cloaked figure striking and statuesque against the pale pink sky. Kakashi stood a few feet away from her, and before them, kneeling in lines of three, were twenty-four of Konoha's Jounin. Tsunade appraised them both quickly with sharp brown eyes before continuing her speech.

"I know that many of you have mixed feelings when it comes to the Uchiha Clan, or perhaps with Sasuke Uchiha specifically. But Sasuke is one of our own. He is a valuable shinobi of this village. If that isn't enough to motivate you, remember: the Kou Clan has attacked our village. They have harmed civilians and are threatening to stir up war in this time of peace and order. I am asking you to carry out this mission for the sake of maintaining the fragile peace we have developed."

She looked up at Naruto again, and this time, Kakashi and many of the others followed her gaze. The Hokage took a deep breath before continuing.

"Peace we have developed at a great cost."

Naruto inhaled against the nagging pain in his chest: pain that was starting to show in his eyes, more and more with each passing day. He straightened his shoulders as he strode confidently to Tsunade's side, Shikamaru taking each step with him. Naruto was glad for his unspoken support, the gentle and steady thrum of his breath calming in the silence.

Twenty-four sets of eyes stared up at them, eyes full of trust and admiration, eyes full of excitement or curiosity or pure exhaustion. Among the assembled Jounin were several members of the Konoha Eleven. Sakura knelt at the head of the medical team, her eyes full of concern as she looked at her teammate. Ino and Choji smiled up at them confidently, while Hinata blushed from her line with Kiba and Shino. Dully, Naruto reminded himself that Lee and Gai were out on a mission, dealing with a taijutsu master who was teaching forbidden techniques - but as to where the other, non-ANBU Eleven where, he wasn't sure.

Shikamaru cleared his throat. "Personally, I don't give a damn how you feel about anything." He stated bluntly, his hands in his pockets as he transferred his weight to one foot. "But if any of you think your feelings about the Uchiha will interfere with this mission, I suggest you leave. Now."

His words were met by heavy silence. The shinobi exchanged troubled glances, but none of them moved. Satisfied, Shikamaru nodded and continued.

"Alright then. This mission will go down in three basic stages. We will split into two groups, an emissary group and a small attack force. The first group will be accompanying Kakashi and Naruto, who will meet with representatives of the Kou Clan to try and negotiate a peaceful exchange. In the event of a failure in negotiation, the attack force, led by one of Naruto's clones, will attack the Kou's base in an attempt to rescue Sasuke Uchiha."

The genius looked at the upturned faces before him skeptically. "So, stage one, split up and get into position. Stage two, wait patiently while Naruto _patiently _talks with the Kou. Stage three, attack if negotiations fail."

Kiba spoke up suddenly, a deep frown on his face. "What are the negotiations? Is Naruto just going to politely ask them to let that jerk Sasuke go or what?"

Akamaru barked in agreement, his massive white body hulking behind Kiba's back.

Naruto took half a step forward, allowing his voice to ring commandingly the way Tsunade had taught him. "I will attempt to negotiate a peaceful trade by offering to take Sasuke's place as their prisoner. We think that was their main goal from the start, so it shouldn't be much of a problem. If they agree to the trade, then the following conflict between our shinobi and theirs won't be as bad, you know? The problem is, if they don't hand Sasuke over to us, then we're looking at a real fight here, and we should avoid that if we can help it."

Tsunade nodded in affirmation. "If there aren't any other questions, Shikamaru will divide you into your teams. Since this mission will take you to the Land of Tea, I won't be able to accompany you. However, I expect you to avoid unnecessary violence. We are in a time of peace, and I won't have my shinobi breaking that peace over a petty blood feud. That will be all."

With that said, Tsunade strode off, her cloak flapping as she collected all her air of grandeur. Naruto watched her go, slightly awed by the sense of tirelessness that she projected.

"Okay, so," Shikamaru began. "The teams are pretty lopsided. The attack force, which will be led by myself, will consist of twenty-one of you, while only three will be accompanying Kakashi and Naruto for obvious reasons. Sakura, I want you with Naruto and Kakashi. Ino, Choji, you'll be with me."

Naruto shut his eyes, tuning out Shikamaru's bored and monotonous voice and allowing his mind to drift. He ignored the curious prodding of Kurama's consciousness, instead letting his mind expand and settle like a blanket over his village. He was privy to the pain of the florist who cut herself trimming the stems of her flowers, and the determined march of a colony of ants. He felt the elation of a small bird as it took flight, the distress of a man in the hospital whose wife was dying in his arms. Each life was a point of light, blazing and warm, no matter how brief it may be.

Shikamaru nudged his side, disrupting his meditation. Naruto opened his eyes, glancing over at his friend with a curious, golden gaze.

"Naruto will go over the final details of the mission." Shikamaru said, shrugging dismissively as he took a step back, giving Naruto the floor.

The blond sighed as his comrades turned their attention towards him: his glinting yellow eyes, his messy hair that was getting too long again, his beautiful, wearied face. The rising sun was shining through his hair and cloak, giving him a glowing, fiery appearance. He scratched at the stubble on his jaw absently.

"The shinobi of the Kou Clan are extremely dangerous," Naruto began. "Their techniques are unlike anything we've faced before, as they combine genjutsu with physical lighting-based jutsu. Don't take them lightly. Don't let them get a hold of you and, if you can help it, make sure that you are always with a comrade. Keep track of each other, because there is a possibility that one or two of you may become possessed. Kakashi-sensei and the sensory ninja will be keeping an eye out, so we should be able to get to anyone who has been captured fairly quickly."

"Also," Naruto continued. "I have a favour to ask all of you. If you encounter Kou, the leader, please don't fight him. He's really old, so we can't predict what he'll do. We have no idea what he's capable of, so, if you find him before I do just leave him alone. I'll take care of him myself, you know."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto, waiting for him to continue. But when he said nothing more, the strategist turned to the Jounin and said, "Okay, that's it. Dismissed."

As the ninja dispersed in every direction to prepare themselves for the mission, an ANBU rose up out of the rooftop. He quickly knelt, his head bowed low in an overly eager display of respect. "Captain Hyūga sends word, Uzumaki-sama."

"Report." Naruto replied, his voice softening as the pain in his chest began to throb once more. The sadness flickered back into his eyes as they faded from gold to blue.

"The defenses are prepared. All of our units are in place and ready to take your place as the protectors of Konoha." The masked shinobi said, trying to imitate Neji's regal voice without much success. After a moment of slight hesitation, the young ninja added, "The Captain also wishes you well on your mission, and hope's that you can right the wrongs created by ANBU's negligence."

Shikamaru snorted. "Damn Hyūga. Still got a stick up his ass."

Kakashi chuckled. "I'm more impressed that he's managed to remain so disciplined after being friends with you two for years: a borderline narcoleptic and a loose-canon idiot."

"Why is everyone saying that today?" Shikamaru mumbled, slouching his shoulders.

"Thanks for the report." Naruto said to the ANBU, who was wide eyed with shock at their exchange. "Please send Neji my thanks, and tell him I said you delivered your message very well."

The ANBU jumped to his feet, saluting enthusiastically as he cried, "I will sir, thank you sir!"

As he disappeared, Shikamaru said softly, "I bet he was one of the Chunin charged with Konoha's defenses during the war. Just became a Jounin and got himself into ANBU before he got back out into the field. He's too cheerful to have seen the war."

"I hope he manages to keep that enthusiasm." Kakashi said, "Too many of us lose it along the way." He waved over his shoulder as he drifted over to the edge of the building, jumping down soundlessly.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru drawled, his gaze sliding over to Naruto. "Meet you at the gate?"

"You bet." Naruto replied, forcing enthusiasm into his voice. He knew that Shikamaru wouldn't buy it for a second, but the Nara genius let it slide, shrugging as he stalked away.

Turning towards the sunrise, now fading from pink to blue, Naruto allowed a memory to drift through his mind. A few months ago, he had found himself unable to sleep, haunted by nightmares and worry. He wandered out to the cluster of cherry trees in the backyard, standing among them and focusing on the hibernating pulse of life within their trunks.

He had just begun to consider going back inside when Sasuke came for him. Half naked and sleepy eyed, his long hair in a mass of knots at the back of his neck, Sasuke trudged to his side through the snow.

"You had a nightmare?" Sasuke asked, his voice calming in the cool of the night.

Naruto nodded, unable to peel his eyes away from the dark, frozen skin of the tree in front of him. He didn't want to lay his pain on Sasuke. God knows the man had enough troubles of his own already.

Sasuke didn't press him for details. He simply reached over, briefly gripping Naruto's shoulder with his delicate hand. "Whenever you're ready to talk about it, you know where I am." He said, before turning and making his way back to the warmth of their house.

When he had climbed onto the porch, he glanced back at his Guardian, a glint in his proud black eyes. "Get your ass back to bed, idiot-blond." He called, yet his voice was still as soft as the brush of fabric across skin.

Naruto swallowed hard, his view of the village blurring as tears filled his eyes.

"_I will always come for you. Always." _He whispered, his mind still dancing through the past.

A growl rose up in his throat, rattling past his teeth before he could stop it. "_You're scared." _Kurama stated in his booming voice. When Naruto didn't reply, the fox continued, _"I hope you realize what you're going to have to do before this is over, Naruto."_

In response, Naruto ran the few steps to the edge of the roof, and with a yelp jumped into the empty air. For a moment he was soaring, the ground growing further and further away beneath him. And then, with a flash that crackled like flame, he vanished.

* * *

><p>Naruto was the first to arrive at the gate, standing cross-armed and imposing as a sentinel. The shinobi began to arrive in pairs or small groups, organizing themselves into their teams while talking quietly to each other. Naruto gazed ahead unseeing, totally unaware of the many unguarded stares which were pointed towards him.<p>

A gentle touch on his arm roused him from his thoughts. He glanced down, meeting Sakura's concerned green eyes. "Look alive, you moron." She whispered. "You're making everyone nervous."

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked around quickly, suddenly sensing the uncomfortable aura in the air. He let his arms drop like they were led, forcing a wide smile into his face.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan." He answered, keeping his voice light. "I was just thinking about the mission. I want everything to go smoothly, you know."

Sakura smiled. "It will. We'll get Sasuke back together, okay?"

The two other members of the team wandered over to them then. Captain Yamato smiled at Naruto nervously, while the other shinobi, whom Naruto had never met but recognized his chakra, blushed a deep red as he smiled.

"Such an honour to be working with all of you!" He exclaimed, his voice shaking with nerves. "I don't suppose you know who I am? My name is-"

"Mogami!" Sakura cut in, nodding at the man who was now blushing even deeper. "I remember you, Mogami-san. I treated you during the war. How are your injuries? Did they heal alright?"

"Yes, Miss. Sakura!" The eager Jounin replied. "I don't even have a scar!"

"What did I miss?" Kakashi asked lazily, appearing over Yamato's shoulder.

Naruto leaned towards him, smirking as he whispered, "Yet another awkward exchange with a patient who has a crush on Sakura-chan."

Kakashi's eye wrinkled as he stifled a laugh. Yamato sighed, turning to count the assembled shinobi. "Seems that we're only waiting for one more."

"Shikamaru." Naruto replied. He had been keeping track of everyone's chakra, and the calm, shadowy chakra of the second team leader was the only one missing. "Although, he technically still has two minutes until the hour. He won't show up until he has to, you know."

Exactly one and a half minutes later, Shikamaru showed up.

"Finally!" Naruto yelled, taking Sakura's advice to heart as he attempted to seem as energetic as possible. "Let's get going."

The shinobi arranged themselves into defensive travel formations, but otherwise made no move to start forwards. After all, Naruto's pre-mission routine was practically legendary. They all watched as the blond strode under the wide gate in the wall. Once he had passed under it's shadow, he turned back towards the village, his vibrant blue eyes absorbing one last, lingering look. And then he sighed, closing his eyes as he made a clone.

With that, the two teams joined him, and they started off down the road at an easy run. Before long, they turned towards the Land of Tea, taking to the treetops to avoid the slippery, melting snow that still lingered under the shade of the giant trees. After an hour of running, the two teams began to go their separate ways. Naruto led his team towards the distantly approaching chakra's of the Kou ambassadors, while his clone led the attack force away, on the long path it would take them to arrive in Kou territory without being detected.

"_I hope the Uchiha brat has at least managed to burn one or two Kou to a crisp."_ Kurama grumbled, his chin on his paws. _"They deserve it, with all the trouble they've caused."_

Naruto shook his head. _"I don't know if he'll have enough chakra for that. What with the seal, plus there's the fact that they probably aren't feeding him, he's probably feeling pretty weak right about now."_

The fox swished his massive tails, as if irritated. _"That boy has fire in him, Naruto. He will be alright until we get there."_

Naruto couldn't help but laugh, feeling strange that Kurama was trying to comfort him. But then his mood sobered, and he replied. _"I always thought that Sasuke was full of rain. Partly because there's so much sadness in him, but partly because he's always changing, always flowing away and becoming something else."_

Kurama shuddered, making ripples in the water of Naruto's mindscape. _"If you have time to think about the _sadness _in others, do something about your own, Naruto. It's still dark and freezing in here."_

Sighing, Naruto returned his focus to the forest. Behind him, he could hear the heavy breathing of his teammates, so he slowed the pace. After a while, he stopped, letting them rest while he continued to track the progress of the Kou and the other team from Konoha.

While they rested, a bank of clouds rolled in from the north, and with it came a harsh, cold wind. It carried with it the fresh smell of snow and pine trees. Naruto inhaled deeply and shut his eyes, indulging in a moment of calm. A stolen moment of peace.

When his eyelashes lifted, his whole body became tense, his eyes flashing and dangerous behind the fall of his golden bangs. Without a word to his team, he started off again, leading them on through the seemingly endless trees. Naruto felt as if a fire was going to break out on his skin, his whole body was tingling with emotion.

"_I'm the one who has fire in him." _Naruto said, finally replying to Kurama. He was surprise to hear the weariness in his voice. After a moment of thought, he added, _"And wind, I guess."_

The fox growled, deeply and threateningly. The growl once again found it's way out of Naruto's mouth, but this time he let it. Behind him, Naruto's team felt shivers wrack their spines.

"_A dangerous combination." _Kurama affirmed. _"Two elements that have the making of a storm."_

Even as he said that, Naruto could feel the storm rising in him. Hot chakra leaked from his pores and made the air thick with static. There was indeed a storm coming. And it was the Kou, who would be at the receiving end of it.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Sorry it took me forever to update, but I actually have a decent excuse this time! It's a long story, but I was in the hospital for a while. However, <em>Guardian of the Moon <em>is in the home stretch now, so I'll try my best to keep the chapters coming. Happy reading!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

* * *

><p>The groaning of the door's ancient hinges made Sasuke's eyelids twitch. Yet even the sound of padded feet approaching could not make him stir. His body felt heavy and unwelcoming, and so he pressed his awareness through the heavy veil of sleep, half way between dreams and waking.<p>

"My Lord." The man who had entered whispered. "I've brought provisions for you and the Uchiha."

Luka bowed slightly, his injuries making his movements awkward and jerky. "Thank you, my brother." He replied just as softly before eagerly accepting the water jug, drinking deeply.

When he had drunk his fill, he set down the jug. Without hesitation he reached for his shirt, tearing a long strip off the bottom. Luka wet the fabric with water from the jug, cupping it in his hands as he shuffled over to Sasuke's side. Gently, he began to wipe the blood and dirt from Sasuke's face and neck, refolding the fabric several times as it became saturated with crimson.

"Is there any news?" Luka asked as he continued to tend to his fellow prisoner.

"Yes, My Lord." Replied the other Kou, his face hidden beneath a dark hood. "No matter how loudly your father may protest, the sun is indeed rising this day."

Luka sighed in relief. He set the dirty clump of fabric he was using aside, ripping another section from his shirt and dampening it again. As he set about cleaning the injuries on Sasuke's arms and torso, he said, "My father is a fool, seeking to anger such powerful beings. Yet it will be enough to distract him for today. Brother, go and be my eyes and ears. But be careful."

"Of course, Master Luka." The man replied with a bow, before quickly leaving the room. The hinges groaned exaggeratedly once more, making the silence which followed seem heavy.

Setting aside the second rag, Luka reached over to lift Sasuke's hands gently. He examined the chain that coiled around his body, holding the Leaf shinobi to the temple dais. Nodding to himself, Luka channeled chakra into his hand, honing it until it was a blade. Then, with a single confident swipe, he brought his hand down through the thick iron chain. Several pieces broke off, clattering loudly on the stone floor.

Luka held his breath, glancing towards the door as he awaited the sound of hurried footsteps. When none came, he released a soft laugh in relief. He then pried the shackles from around Sasuke's wrists, frowning in disapproval at the deep cuts the bonds had left on his alabaster skin. Mindful of the young Uchiha's injuries, Luka then lowered him slowly so that he was lying as comfortably as possible on the hard floor.

"I am afraid this is all I can do for you, my friend." The Kou heir said sadly. When he could illicit no response from Sasuke, Luka picked up the cleaner of the two rags and folded it carefully. He placed it over Sasuke's brow, hoping to ease the headache he was certain pounded in Sasuke's skull. He had taken many blows to the face, his skin blotchy with deeply coloured bruises and several cuts.

A shiver ran down Luka's spine as he imagined how Naruto was going to react upon seeing his best friend in such a state. He quickly pulled off what remained of his shirt and tucked it under Sasuke's head.

"So much suffering," Luka said, shutting his eyes. "With luck, the end will be soon. Salvation will come for both of us."

Luka couldn't help but smile sadly, as this statement made him think of his sister.

In all their long lives, there had been few things that Luka and Lila had disagreed on. But after they had journeyed together to see the place where the great Ninja War had been waged, their opinions on the battle's hero could not have been more different. Upon seeing the utter destruction around them, Lila declared that Naruto Uzumaki was an omen of death. Luka, on the other hand, had looked at the barren earth and seen the great victory which had been won there. He believed Naruto to be a beacon of the new world, a light to save them from the dark shadow of their Clan.

In the end, Lila had gone to him seeking her own death. Luka hated to admit it, but now he was doing the exact same thing. He glanced around the room that served as their prison, heaviness in his heart.

"You have only known this place to be full of pain, and strangers." He said, glancing down at Sasuke. "But this temple has been my home for many decades now. I have lost count of the years, if truth may be told. I wish you could see it, Sasuke: the great halls, where the deities of the former monks live in harmony with our stone wolves. The way the light shines upon it in the morning, when the sun has not yet risen above the clouds and the winds are high from the east. This is the only home I have ever known, Sasuke, and I have loved it and it's beauty dearly."

He paused here, a tormented frown transforming his face. In a whisper, he continued.

"And now, I pray for the destruction of this place, and all those within it. We have lingered for far too long, and now we must pass from this world. I fear that the wrath of the Jinchuuriki will lay my home to waste, but it is a wrath we have brought down upon ourselves. The spirits of the monks who once lived here may finally be at peace, to know that a god will finally stand within their temples."

Luka laughed then, tucking a strand of curly hair behind his ear. He stood and began walking around the room slowly, his emotions a confused mess as they waged war for control of his heart. Once again, a laugh forced its way up his throat, coming out as a desperate bark.

"Will you say nothing?" He inquired of the still unconscious Sasuke. "I feel my fathers madness pressing within this walls: I herald my own death and yet have no conviction for it. Will you leave me alone in this torment, my friend? Can you hear nothing?"

After a while, Luka returned to Sasuke's side, lying beside him on the floor. He stilled his racing mind by measuring each of Sasuke's breaths, watching the dim sunlight travelling across the room.

Deep within his mind, Sasuke stirred restlessly. He willed himself to regain consciousness, if for no other reason than to tell Luka to stop talking like that. Distantly, he could feel his shoulder pulsating with energy: the seal that coiled around his old curse mark writhing and burning with an intensity that he had never felt before. It sent a tingle of uneasiness through his body.

Luka's sudden movement caught his attention.

He glanced over at Sasuke with his shining emerald eyes, so ancient and sad. "Rest well until I return, friend." He said, as he wove a series of complicated hand signs. "I think I shall go and check on the progress of our rescue."

With that, he formed the final seal, and a layer of blue chakra crackled over his entire body. But unlike Sasuke's icy blue chakra, Luka's gave off a gentle turquoise light, the colour of tropical seas.

Luka exhaled softly, and the chakra shot upwards, carrying with it a solid orb of light that seemed heavier and more solid. On the floor beside Sasuke, Luka's body lay silent and vacant, not even breath stirring him.

It felt strange to be freed of his body, a sensation that Luka was unable to get used to no matter how many times he experienced it. But he ignored the lurching sensation, rushing towards where the ambassadors from his Clan stood waiting nervously for the Konoha team to arrive. Luka, a small glowing essence, flitted between the trees until he hovered like a fairy light among the needles of an ancient pine.

He wasn't kept waiting long.

With a sound like thunder, the air crackling with static energy, Naruto landed in the small clearing. The ground exploded around his feet from the impact, huge chunks of earth rising around him. Dried grass and leaves caught fire from his chakra, the smoke and scent of damp vegetation filling the air.

He didn't look up until his team landed behind him, almost a minute later. Luka could tell that the men from his Clan had been mentally steeling themselves, but they still flinched when the Jinchuuriki looked up. Those golden eyes burned with rage, and yet were so unbearably beautiful that it was impossible to look away. His eyes churned restlessly, clouds of sadness occasionally passing over them.

And yet, even from where he hovered, Luka could see both wisdom and sadness in those eyes, both beyond what a man of Naruto's age should have known. He felt a twinge of pity.

It was then that Naruto's gaze flickered over. Terror shot through Luka, so intensely that even his abandoned body, still lying beside Sasuke, twitched.

"_The wrath of the Gods." _Luka thought.

And then he released the jutsu, shooting back to his body, where his spirit slammed into place as he drew in a deep, rattling breath. His whole body trembled as he sat up, sweat rising on his cold skin.

"By the Gods, it's true." He heard himself whispering, his eyes trained towards the heavens. "A real live angel of death."

* * *

><p>Naruto continued to stare at the place where that strange light had vanished for a few moments, confused about what he had seen. But he had no time to think about that now. With a deep inhale he suppressed his Jinchuuriki powers, waiting until the golden flames had vanished from his skin. Only then did he step out of the hole his landing had made, standing before the Kou emissaries as his team gathered behind him.<p>

"Well, I'm here." He growled, pleased that the delicate-looking Kou winced at the sound of his voice. "Where's Sasuke? I want to see him now - you know!"

One of the Kou, an advisor to his Lord, stepped forward and cleared his throat shakily. "Greetings, Uzumaki-sama. On behalf of my Lord Kou, may I offer my thanks to you, who have responded so quickly to our demands. Uchiha–san is indeed in our custody, but on our good Lord's request he shall remain there until you have submitted yourself to our care."

A growl rolled deep within Naruto's throat, the air around him crackling as the natural energy responded to his rage.

Sakura placed a placating hand on his back as Kakashi stepped forward. He waved to the Kou cheerily, completely unfazed by the entire situation. "It was my understanding," He began lightly, "That there would be a trade upon our arrival? Sasuke for Naruto, as our Hokage promised."

The Kou advisor bowed low, seeming relieved to have someone more civil to talk to. "That was indeed our bargain, Master Hatake," He said, his voice smooth and slippery. "However, my Lord feared that the young Uzumaki would – forgive me – make off with the Uchiha without honouring the trade."

Naruto took a step forward, but Sakura fisted the back of his cloak. She rose up on her toes, hissing in his ear, "Hold it, knuckle-brain. You'll just prove them right if you attack now. Calm down!"

Letting out a slow stream of air, Naruto dutifully nodded. And yet, Sakura could practically feel the heat rising from him, and his broad shoulders lost none of their tension.

"Do you really expect us to go with you, not knowing whether or not Sasuke is alive?" Sakura piped up, her tone scolding the Kou.

They bristled in offense.

"Begging your pardon, Ma'am," One of the Kou said, and Sakura almost laughed at his out-of-place drawl, "But we wouldn't dare harm a prisoner!"

His fellow Kou shot him a warning look, but Naruto was already fuming.

"In the letter your leader sent, it said that you would 'waste Sasuke's body' if I didn't respond promptly!" He bellowed, his pupils becoming slits again. "I will not go with you until I see Sasuke, safe and unharmed!"

The ambassadors exchanged nervous looks. The advisor spoke up again, but he was even more nervous now, he eyes flickering back and forth. "I'm sorry, sir, but we're under strict orders. Our Lord is awaiting you; we mustn't keep him waiting for too long! Your Uchiha is fine, albeit unfit to travel at this time, so if you could just come with us this could all be sorted out much sooner!"

"Unfit to travel?" Kakashi parroted, glancing at Naruto. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well," The man said quickly, regretting his words immediately, "I simply meant that he must wait until you have finished speaking with our master!"

Naruto growled low in his chest again, making the level of panic in the assembled Kou rise even more.

"He is not harmed, I swear! I only meant that, that – it's a long way from the prison temple to the main building!" The advisor blurted, visibly sweating. "W-we w-wouldn't want to bring S-Sasuke all the way there for n-nothing."

Suddenly, Naruto smiled.

"Okay Kakashi-sensei," He said in an even tone, "That should be enough."

"Are you sure?" The silver-haired shinobi asked in a bored voice, his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah," Naruto said, nodding as golden flames broke out over his skin again. "I'll head over to the other team and-"

The advisor spluttered indignantly. "We've been had!" He cried, pointing one accusing finger in their direction. "Of all the low tricks, threatening us to get information!"

Naruto cracked a wicked grin, although there was a glint of very real anger in his eyes. "A wise Kage once told me that sometimes, the most powerful weapon is fear."

With a cry of outrage, the Kou scattered, racing back towards their home. Naruto grimaced as he turned to his team.

"You guys take care of them, then head over to the Kou's base." He ordered briskly. "I'll go report to the other team and meet you guys there, okay?"

Sakura and Mogami nodded, sprinting off after the Kou. Yamato and Kakashi gave Naruto one last, concerned-teacher look before following them. Naruto watched them go, sighing before he teleported.

He reappeared many miles away, between Shikamaru and the clone that had been leading the second team. Naruto glanced over at his blond replica, saying gruffly, "I can take it from here." The clone saluted before releasing the jutsu and vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"So?" Shikamaru prompted.

"Too easy." Naruto said. "They folded before I even got started. Sounds like Kou is waiting for me in the main building, and they're keeping Sasuke hidden away in their "prison temple", which is probably the furthest building from the main one."

"Good work." Shikamaru praised, gesturing to the team which crouched silently behind them. As a single unit, they began to move, following Shikamaru and Naruto up the side of the forested mountain. Beneath them, the Land of Tea sprawled out peacefully and silently. The fields had not yet been tilled for the new seasons crop, so the land lay bare and dark.

"Is your team taking care of the group of Kou who came to meet you?"

Naruto nodded. "They'll meet us there."

Shikamaru glanced sideways at Naruto, his entire body swathed in golden flame. "Oi," He muttered. "Don't you have a dimmer switch or something? They'll see us coming from miles away."

"Oops," Naruto said sheepishly, concentrating for a moment. When the flames had receded into his body, he grinned at the strategist. "Better?"

Eying him cautiously, Shikamaru said, "You seem a bit too relaxed right now. Are you okay?"

The blond shrugged. "No, I'm mad as hell and you can bet your ass I'm going to make these bastards pay."

Shikamaru continued to watch him silently, sensing a "but" coming.

"But," Naruto continued, raising his voice so that he was talking to the whole team. "Remember, we're not fighting a war. If you can help it, disarm and capture only! Massacring the Kou isn't the answer, even if they are a bunch of jerks. Got that?"

There was a general cry of agreement, and their pace increased. Above them, the outlines of distant buildings came into view. Naruto heard Ino, and several others, gasp.

The temples seemed to be floating on the clouds. The buildings were made of glittering white stone, which caught the light and made the walls gleam. Giant pillars introduced the front of every building, and from them vine-covered lanterns hung. Even from that distance, the Leaf shinobi could see giant statues in the likeness of timber wolves guarding the fronts of the buildings. Above them, trees that must have been a thousand years old looked on silently.

"It's so beautiful." Ino said breathlessly.

There was a murmur of agreement and astonishment. Naruto had to blink the disbelief out of his eyes. He just didn't understand how a Clan that did such evil things could live in a place like this, nestled peacefully in the heavens. It was Shikamaru's cynicism that cured him of his awe.

"Imagine what it's like here during a storm?" He moaned.

Naruto laughed, his cloak flapping wildly in the wind. And then, they entered the bank of clouds that clung to the mountainside. For a few tense minutes, they were running blind through the mist. When they finally broke through, cold and damp, they found Kakashi and the others waiting for them.

"Some place." Kakashi said, gesturing lazily. "What's the plan?"

"Well, if Kou's waiting for me in the main building, I guess I'm heading there first." Naruto replied, the fire returning to his voice.

Sakura shook her head, concern in her eyes as she interjected. "Naruto, I think you should go and release Sasuke first! The rest of us can distract the Kou until you've gotten Sasuke to safety."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but Shikamaru spoke up first.

"Hold up, Naruto. I think that's a good idea." He said.

Kakashi and Yamato nodded. Naruto frowned, troubled and unsure. "Okay," He finally agreed. "Just…nobody get hurt, you know?"

"Same to you, you big dummy!" Sakura said, squeezing his warm, rough hand in reassurance. Before she could let go, Naruto gripped her fingers.

"Sakura-chan, come with me!" Naruto pleaded. "Just in case Sasuke is hurt. He'll need you."

The kunoichi smiled, her cheeks pink as she determinedly nodded.

"Alright then, enough kissing." Shikamaru drawled, turning to the team. "Everybody else, with me! And you heard Naruto people, no killing or getting killed!"

The shinobi took off at a sprint, roaring a challenge into the silent air. Above them, a warning bell sounded in the temple. Naruto grit his teeth as the sound rolled over the peaks.

"Sakura-chan!" He called, scooping her up into his arms. "Hold on tight!"

Flames erupted on his skin again as he vanished with speed. Sakura yelped in surprise, hiding her face in his chest as the cold air cut past them. Naruto latched on to the faint trace of Sasuke's chakra immediately. Now that he was closer, not even the Kou's strongest barriers could keep him from sensing that familiar chakra.

He slid to a halt outside a small and rundown temple, placing Sakura on her feet. Without hesitating, they ran into the temple, bracing themselves for an attack that never came. The old teammates exchanged a wary glance, setting off down the hallway slowly.

The temple was completely silent. Light shone in from windows of coloured glass on either side of the hallway, which cast rainbows onto the stone floor. The alcoves that dotted the walls each held the statue of some god or goddess that the old monks had worshipped. But now, the idols were gathering dust, their regally carved faces reminding Naruto of the Hyūga Clan. There was only one doorway, ancient and dark, at the very back of the building.

They rushed towards it eagerly.

Without hesitation, Naruto blasted the door off its hinges. It shattered with a mighty crack, flying into the room beyond. The room that they now stood in boasted a single window, two rows of giant columns, a fading fresco on the wall, and a crumbling alter.

Laying before this alter, battered and unconscious, was Sasuke.

The man who was sitting beside him, handsome and somehow familiar to Naruto, held out his hand in a halting motion.

"Stop!" He cried. "The entire floor is a Jinchuuriki seal!"

Sakura nodded decidedly, yanking on her gloves as she stepped forward. "I've got this." She said. She took her stance, mustering chakra into her hand. Then, with a loud "cha!", she brought down her fist.

The stones cracked, dust filling the room. Without waiting, Naruto rushed forwards and threw himself down at Sasuke's side. He stared down at Sasuke's swollen face, tears of rage swelling in his eyes.

"Sakura-chan!" He cried out. "Sakura-chan, he needs you!"

"Coming!" She replied, clambering over the crumbling floor. She pulled off her gloves as she knelt beside Sasuke, a soft exhale passing between her lips.

Sasuke's injuries were severe. Her practiced eyes passed quickly over the giant gashes and bruises on his legs, the massive bruises on his abdomen, the infected-looking stitches on his arms and back. All that Naruto could look at was his face, so badly beaten that he was almost unrecognizable.

"Forgive me," The man said, softly but without fear. "I cared for him as best I could under the circumstances."

Still staring at Sasuke, and feeling slightly dazed, Naruto asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Luka." The handsome man said, pushing away his mane of ebony hair. "Kou is my father."

That caught Naruto's attention. He tore his gaze away from Sasuke just long enough to ask, "If you're his son, then why are you helping me?"

"Well, that's a long story." Luka responded. "But, let us just say I disagree with the way he, and the majority of my Clan, does things."

That was enough information for Naruto. He glanced at Sakura questioningly. She only shook her head in response, frowning in concern.

"He's wounded badly, Naruto." She said, still examining his injuries. "When you couple that with his low chakra, and the fact that he hasn't eaten in days, I'll be lucky if I can get him conscious again. We'd better take him and go, Naruto."

"Yes, take him!" Luka asserted. "As soon as my father realizes you're here, he'll come for you."

"Let him." Naruto retorted, his husky voice full of rage. "Look at what he's done to Sasuke!"

"I can understand you anger, truly I can!" Luka said, his voice desperate. "But you must realize that my father is, well, ancient. He is very strong, Uzumaki-sama."

"We should listen to him, Naruto!" Sakura urged. "Come on. Let's get out of here now!"

Without another word, Naruto scooped Sasuke up into his arms. He cradled him carefully as he stumbled over the ground Sakura had upheaved. Sakura glanced over at Luka and smiled, "Thanks for your help." She offered. "Why don't you come with us?"

Suddenly, a conceited voice cut in loudly. "I'm sorry, but the play date will have to be postponed for another time."

The Lord of the Kou stood in the doorway, blood dotting his white cotton shirt and dripping from his ring-covered hands. With a sneer of contempt, he made several hand signs, too blurred with speed to recognize. And then, he slammed his bloody palm against the stone wall.

Before their eyes, an intricate network of seals and barriers appeared. But overtop of them all was the one seal that Naruto despised most: the one which trapped Jinchuuriki. He glanced around quickly, looking for a weak spot. But the entire room, including the upturned floor, was sealed tight. He gnashed his teeth angrily, his chakra flaring. The flames snaked out, wrapping themselves around Sasuke like a protective glove.

Sakura glanced at Naruto. She knew that the Jinchuuriki's life-giving chakra would be able to heal Sasuke, but he needed time. And she was the only one who could give it to him.

Mustering all her strength, she ran at Kou, yelling loudly. He dodged her dangerous punch, watching with an amused expression as her fist skittered off the barrier in a shower of sparks.

She blinked a few times in shock. But then Sakura recovered, pulling a kunai out of her pouch and attacking once more. Kou dodged her effortlessly, a smug smile on his face the entire time. Suddenly, he caught her wrist, a current of lightning passing through his hand into Sakura's body. Numb, she couldn't resist as he pulled her to his chest, holding her in a way that suggested they were dancing partners, preparing to waltz.

"Forgive me," He said, in a mock gentlemanly voice, "But could you possibly be Miss. Sakura? A certain Mogami made the effort of calling out for you, with his dying breath."

Sakura's lovely aqua-green eyes widened in disbelief. Howling with rage, she swung her left fist towards Kou's head, surprising him enough that he was forced to jump away to avoid the hit. But before Sakura could attack again, Kou raised his palm.

"Look out!" Luka cried.

Lightning rushed down Kou's arm, coiling like a serpent, before crackling towards Sakura. Unlike Sasuke's thin lightning blade, the bolts came from several directions at once. There was a blue flash of light as Sakura screamed in pain. Then, her entire body went slack and she crumpled to the ground, smoke rising from her clothing.

A line of Kou ninja poured into the room, their weapons glinting as coldly as their eyes. Naruto stood in shock, staring at his unmoving friend and willing her to get up.

"Conceited child!" Kou mocked, his voice prideful and condescending. "Naruto Uzumaki, I shall greatly enjoy tearing you to pieces."

Naruto didn't respond; he let his chakra do the talking for him. The flames flared, an angry roar rising from them as the whole structure shook. The ninja looked up nervously as dust and small pieces of stone fell from the ceiling. Naruto smiled bitterly, determined to keep them distracted for as long as possible.

In the healing cradle of Naruto's arms, Sasuke began to stir.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys! Hope this brightens up your Monday...a little.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

* * *

><p>"<em>Naruto!" <em>Kurama roared, _"What are you doing? This seal is going to drain all our chakra!"_

The blond stoically ignored him. Even though he felt the Jinchuuriki seal fighting to block off his power, Naruto managed to keep forcing his healing chakra into Sasuke's body. The temple shook again as Kurama howled in frustration.

Kou lifted his arms, like he was about to take flight. But instead he smiled and gestured from side to side, drawing their attention to the glowing red markings on the walls.

"What do you think, demon?" He asked Naruto. "You'll be honored to know that I drew all of these myself. Of course," –He glanced over at Luka with distaste – "I made sure my treacherous son was ignorant to my efforts."

Naruto didn't respond. In his peripheral vision, he could see Sasuke's injuries rapidly healing. But he knew he wouldn't be able to resist the binding Jinchuuriki seal for much longer. With a desperate push, Naruto forced the flames around himself to grow even larger.

Kou looked impressed. "I commend you for such a brilliant display of brute force, and for resisting the seals for so long. However, I suspect that you will reach your limit soon."

Naruto bared his teeth, his entire body screaming with rage as he tried to take a step forward. But the invisible chains that were wrapped around his body held him firmly in place. With desperate strength, he managed to shift Sasuke's position in his arms, so that he was facing Naruto's glowing chest. The last thing Naruto needed was for the over-confident Kou to realize that Sasuke was healing.

He strained his senses, trying to discern the location and state of his comrades: but the barriers were shutting him off from the world. Naruto had never minded enclosed spaces, but in that moment he felt as if the building was growing smaller around him. Animal instinct rose in him, telling him to fight his way out, but he resisted in order to heal Sasuke.

Kou turned back to his son, who was holding onto a pillar for support. Pointing at Naruto, Kou yelled over the sound of roaring chakra, "Do you see now, my son? Do you see? This is no god; this is a man! And men cannot be gods! They are led by emotion and impulse, they are plagued by insecurities and fear!" His green eyes widened alarmingly, a single high laugh passing between his lips. "Luka, I have lived longer than the gods! We shall be the gods now, you and I!"

Luka shook his head. Slowly, and despite his injuries, he stepped away from the pillar and stood with as much confidence as he could muster. He managed a smile, sad and secretive, as he said, "No, father. You are just a sad old man who is still grieving for his lost love."

Naruto glanced back at the Clan leader.

He spluttered in rage at his son's words, but suddenly he _was _old. Kou seemed to crumple into himself, the passion and light vanishing from his eyes as his presence was diminished. For a moment, he was stooped and small, just a lonely man in his big leather boots. Naruto felt a strange tug in his chest, and for a second he almost felt sorry for Kou. But when he opened his mouth and spoke, the illusion was shattered.

"Luka, my son," He crooned. "I am going to kill you as soon as I finish with these Konoha rats."

"Hey!" Naruto growled. "Aren't you supposed to be his Dad? You're saying that you'll actually kill your own son?"

Kou laughed. Behind Naruto, Luka lowered his gaze, stepping backwards until he was leaning against the pillar again. Rather than answer, Kou began walking towards Naruto over the broken floor, his face contorting with madness.

"I am eternity!" He cried. "I have no children, only slaves!"

If Luka felt any pain at these words, he did well in hiding it. But he felt his shoulders slumping forwards, his body suddenly feeling very heavy. Kou grinned with malice, a manic light still glittering in his keen eyes. And yet he waited almost pensively for someone to respond to his words. His gaze was heavy upon Naruto, who was looking at him with a delicate mixture of pity and distaste in his eyes.

"Kou," He said, reigning in his chakra so that it no longer howled threateningly, and yet still shone brightly around Sasuke. "A man who cannot view others as anything but slaves always ends up a slave himself: a slave to his own selfish designs. You think you're above everyone else, but I have met many people like you." Here he added, with a fierce growl, "And I have beaten them all."

Luka stood utterly still, mesmerized by the sound of Naruto's voice. It was very deep, with a harsh and rough quality, and yet it was rich and pleasant to listen to. There was a great tone of command in the young Uzumaki's voice, and Luka could not help but think that all wise and great leaders should have such voices. It was a voice telling of great sorrow and many trials, but hope shone through like warming rays of the sun. And as Naruto spoke, Luka felt as though his injuries were healing, and courage flowed through his limbs. And as suddenly and strongly as wind passes over the mountains, he knew what he had to do.

With a yell, he sprinted forward, jumping with light and sure feet over the broken stone. His father, alarmed by his sudden movement, didn't react as he attacked the line of ninja hovering near the wall. They seemed fearful at the sight of their Clan's heir approaching; his hair streaming behind him like shadow, his deep eyes calm and steady, his face set with noble purpose. They hardly had the will to oppose him as he struck them down, his blows sure and fast.

Within seconds, it seemed that the group of Kou ninja were either fleeing or lying unconscious at his feet. Naruto stared at the tall and hard-looking man in awe, amazed that his aura of quietness was still about him even as he fought so fiercely.

Luka picked up a sword that was discarded near his feet, and pointed it deftly towards his still astonished father. Evidently, it had been a great while since Kou had seen such behavior from his eldest son.

"Come then, Father." Luka spoke with his soft, sad voice. "I will show you that I am not a slave to you, nor any other master."

Kou's shoulders became rigid. "My goodness, Luka. What on earth would your poor mother say, to see you turning your blade against your father?"

Luka smiled, sadly. "She would no longer recognize you, I fear, father."

With that, Luka started forward at a run. The blade in his hands began to glow as his chakra wove its way down from the hilt. With a strange jerk of his fists, Kou prepared himself for the attack, forming daggers of lightning chakra.

Luka charged at his father, raising the sword as if he meant to strike head-on. But at the last moment he leapt high into the air, spinning as he slashed the sword fiercely towards the back of Kou's head. Kou's only reaction to this was to raise his right hand, blocking the blade behind his head easily. There was a flash and much screeching as their two chakra's made contact.

When Luka landed and glanced down at the blade, he saw that it's edge had already started to melt. He felt a shiver of dread. His father was still much, much stronger than he was.

Naruto noticed his stress immediately, but before he had a chance to react to it, Kou raised his arm. Luka dove out of the way as lightning coursed down his father's arm, only to realize a split second later that the deadly bolts were now aimed directly at Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto reacted much more quickly than Luka could have. With an air of practice, he formed a giant arm out of chakra. In a motion too fast for the eye to decipher, it wrenched a large chunk up from the floor and held it as a shield. The lighting struck it head on, blasting the stone to pieces. The force of the hit made Naruto lurch forward violently, and Sasuke fell from his arms.

The blond cried out as Sasuke hit the ground heavily, rolling down the slight depression in the floor. He landed near where Sakura lay, her pink hair splayed around her and still smoking slightly at the ends. The effort of blocking the lightning proved too much, and the Jinchuuriki seal finally overpowered Naruto. With a strange lurching sensation, Naruto felt as if a door inside of himself was slammed shut, and his connection to Kurama was severed.

The flames around Naruto faded, and the room felt suddenly cold.

Luka let out a breath of relief before turning back to his father, saying with venom, "You go too far, father. I am your opponent here!"

"Child!" Kou sneered, taunting his son. "All those who do not stand by my side are my opponents! Be it one or a thousand: I shall destroy them all!"

Naruto felt a burning pit of rage rising up in his chest. It bubbled hotly in his throat and behind his eyes, but for the moment he contained it. This was Luka's fight, and Naruto was determined to let him have it. And so he shut his eyes, pulling the natural chakra towards himself in waves. He felt it filling him with energy, and his eyelids prickled strangely as orange markings appeared upon them, seemingly out of nowhere.

Even when he was bound, Naruto was not completely helpless. The natural world, at least, would always side with a Sage.

Luka rushed at his father again, and the room was filled with violent flashes of lightning as the two vanished with speed. Bending the flows of energy to his will, Naruto managed to form shields of chakra around Sasuke and Sakura. They would not be able to shield his friends from the lightning, but they would at least protect them from the debris that was flying about.

With this done, Naruto turned his attention back to the fight, only to stiffen in surprise as Luka's voice sounded in his head.

"Listen well, Naruto Uzumaki, for there is a tale I feel you must know, and fear this may be the only chance I have to tell it."

How he managed to convey his thoughts so clearly to Naruto even as he fought was a mystery to the blond, but he dutifully quieted his mind and listened. Naruto stared ahead dumbly as the view in front of his eyes faded, and a vision of a different world seemed to surround him. He looked around himself in awe, at a landscape that was obviously virgin: fresh, healthy, and untouched by time. He then found himself standing in the middle of a village with no idea how he got there. But his confusion was immediately overridden by his amazement.

This village was unlike anything that he had ever seen before. Rather than cutting down the trees to make way for their homes, these people had built their houses among or even _around _the trees. Many ancient, leafy boughs served as roofs for the houses that were built around them. There were many birds and small animals about, and the people moved quietly and gracefully through the long grass.

The vision changed again. Naruto gasped in horror as he saw that the entire village was destroyed, the ancient trees cracking as flames licked up their sides. Bodies lay charred and discarded on the bald earth.

Luka spoke then. "Long before the Clans of Uzumaki or Uchiha or any other even existed, my ancestors were peaceful forest dwelling peoples. But war broke out in their lifetime, and in fear they fled to the sea and boarded the ships there, searching for a place where they could live in peace. It was in this time - before the coming of the Sage of the Six Paths, who is the father of all ninja - that my father was born."

"_Impossible!" _Naruto thought, but he was silent as Luka's tale continued.

"After many weeks at sea with no land in sight, and provisions running low, the people began to lose all hope of salvation. It was then that a mighty storm came, and their ship was taken mercilessly by the sea."

Naruto's stomach churned as he found himself on the deck of a ship, built in a fashion that hadn't been used for hundreds of years. A mighty wave crashed over the ship, and several crewmembers were dragged, screaming, into the grey water.

"But in the morning, when the storm broke," Luka continued, "They looked out and saw, in the distance, an island looming out of the water. And it was upon this island that my ancestors made their home, and were happy for many years."

"A week before the day my father would turn nineteen, a storm like the one which had led them to the island blew in from the West. And just as their ship had been, a vessel was carried in by the waves. Having not seen anyone outside their Clan for many years, the people greeted these strangers with open arms, even though their language was strange and foreign."

"It took some time, but eventually their leader managed to communicate that he was a King from a distant land, and he had led his people away from war and suffering. Much as my Clan had done. And so they were welcomed to live upon the island as equals. Now, this King had with him a daughter named Eren, and upon her shone the light of nobility and strength. She had a strange and peerless beauty, and my father, then the son of poor farmers, fell in love with her instantly."

Naruto found himself standing in a crowd of excited people, who watched with rapture as a tall and noble-looking man gestured towards the thin woman at his side. Blinking quickly, Naruto was surprised to see that the princess looked almost exactly like Lila. Or rather, it was Lila who looked exactly like her. Glancing around himself, Naruto noticed a young man who he immediately guessed was Kou. He was a head taller than everyone else, and still rather lanky, but his skin was richly tanned from the sun and he was already quite handsome.

Luka went on. "But since a lowly farm boy could never approach a princess, my father grew frustrated, and thought long about how he could become worthy of her. His answer came unlooked for, carried through the veins of the earth. With the rising of the Sage, power began to stir in the men and women across the land. Their chakra had been awoken, and they found that new strength ran through them. My father was included in this. While others in his village were fearful, father experimented with his new abilities, slacking from his duties and soon becoming estranged from the others."

Here Luka paused, and for a moment Naruto assumed he was collecting his thoughts. But then, he realized that Luka was laboring. He forced his awareness to return to reality, and saw that the temple was on the brink of ruin. Luka and Kou still fought fiercely, despite the injuries which plagued them both, but Naruto could see that Luka's strength was beginning to fade.

The Kou heir forced himself to continue, but now his thoughts were scattered and broken, as if he were speaking over a bad radio connection.

"Pirates…found the island." Luka explained. "The people were lovers of peace, and had never wielded a sword, so they were helpless as their homes were plundered. My father saw this…opportunity. Using his new power, he fought…saving his village. He became a hero, began teaching others how to use their chakra. Soon after, he was appointed…leader, and he wed Eren, my mother."

Here, the flow of Luka's thoughts suddenly broke. Naruto realized, to his embarrassment, that he was seeing one of Luka's memories. Luka was sitting with Eren under a tree in a quiet glade, and thousands upon thousands of flowers were growing in the summer grass around them. The young Luka, a teenager at the time, was looking up at his mother. She had aged since the first vision Naruto had seen of her, but she was still incredibly beautiful. Her long black hair was tangled in the grass; her simple dress was as pale blue as the sky before dawn.

She looked down at Luka and laughed, a liquid sound, before saying in her strangely accented voice, "I know that your father can be difficult at times, Luka, but you must not begrudge him for it. He means well, for both you and your sister."

Luka scowled, wrapping his arms around his knees and pulling them towards his chest. "I just don't understand why he's so angry. It was the villagers who kicked us out, not the people here. Why does he have to fight people who've done nothing bad to us?"

Eren laughed again, and her grey eyes shone. With one slender arm, she yanked Luka closer to her side and ruffled his already messy hair. "My kindhearted boy," She said playfully. "I often wonder if, perhaps, you and your sister switched bodies in the womb. She is the one who would love to be a mighty warrior, while your heart has callings of a much gentler kind."

She smiled then, and Naruto saw where Luka had inherited that sad gesture. Eren smoothed down her son's hair, saying in her soft voice, "Take care not to become too passive, Luka. The day may come when you must make a terrible choice, and make a final stand for what you believe is right. If that should pass, will you have the courage to stand firm, Luka?"

The young man was troubled as he looked into his mother's grey eyes, not quite understanding her. Finally, he nodded. "I will, mother."

And overwhelming mixture of emotions passed over their mental connection before Luka ended it: love, sadness, rage, and grief. Naruto jolted as a pained cry reached his ears. He opened his eyes just in time to see a blade of lightning pierce Luka's side. Blood poured heavily from the wound as Luka stumbled, his back hitting Naruto's chest heavily. Naruto, who could do nothing but stand like a statue, watched as the man he already found himself calling a friend crumpled before his feet.

He glanced up at Naruto, his dimming eyes heavily lidded. "My final stand did not end well, it seems." He whispered, before going still.

Kou laughed, but he was breathless as he said, "An indignant fool to the end, my son. He could have fled to another body, but no! He chooses instead to die, like his sister and his wretched mother!"

Naruto howled in rage. He condensed the natural chakra around himself into a ball, sending it flying towards Kou with as much force as a cannonball.

Inhaling calmly, Kou held up an open palm, and the energy passed around him harmlessly. He grinned. "You surprised me with that little trick once before, Naruto Uzumaki, but it shall not work on me twice."

Naruto's golden eyes widened as understanding gripped him. "So it was you!" He cried. "It was you who attacked Ino and her students!"

Kou clapped a few times before sarcastically replying, "Well done! It appears that the beast does have a brain, after all!"

The hold the seal had on Naruto tightened as he tried to break free again, his arms getting pulled down to his side. He hadn't even noticed that, the entire time, they'd still been strangely hooked as if Sasuke was still in his arms.

"_Sasuke."_

Naruto glanced over at his comrades, relieved to see that the energy barriers had done their job. He didn't let his gaze linger there long however, not wanting Kou to turn his wrath towards his unconscious friends.

Naruto wracked his brain frantically as Kou approached, suddenly feeling the hopelessness of his situation. The chakra Itachi and Sasuke had given him was drained, so he couldn't use a genjutsu to buy himself time. The seals around him were so strong that he couldn't even move, let alone form a hand sign. Kou now expected him to use the energy in the air, and had a way to defend against it.

"_I just have to hold him off for as long as I can." _Naruto thought, his mind still bent on the safety of Sakura and Sasuke. _"Just until someone else can come and help us. It's the only hope we have now."_

With that, Naruto sent out his chakra in thin streams, prodding the barriers for weaknesses. Kou was approaching him with exaggerated care, and this gave Naruto enough time to muster his final defense. Tapping into the last reserves of his strength, he pulled back on the chakra strands as if they were ropes, and the temple rumbled. Kou stopped, glancing up at the ceiling.

For a moment, the ancient stone groaned threateningly. But then, with a mighty crack, massive chunks of stone came tumbling down towards Kou, daylight streaming in all around them. The symbols for the barriers and seals, undisturbed even as the structure crumbled, shone in the light. At the same time, enormous pieces of the floor that Sakura had upturned with her fists were blasted upwards, and the pillars shattered into pieces and flung themselves towards the enemy. Kou had only time to raise his hands before the stone was crashing down on him.

The ground shook, the sound of falling and cracking stone was deafening. Naruto watched eagerly, praying to whatever gods there may be that Kou was overwhelmed. But then, a glowing blue light came from the center of the assaulting stone, and white-hot ribbons of lightning crackled out. One by one, Naruto's weapons were crumbling, falling in harmless rubble around Kou's feet.

Naruto's eyes widened. Kou sneered. "Is that all?" He asked, even as he began climbing over the mounds of gravel, closing the final distance between them more quickly than before. Naruto scrambled to collect his chakra, but with a sinking feeling he realized it was too late. Kou wouldn't give him any time to come up with another trick.

Kou stepped into the pool of his son's blood, his big leather boots splashing loudly. Stooping fluidly, he yanked the battered sword from Luka's limp hand. He raised the weapon slowly, purposefully, aiming it at Naruto's heart.

"Don't worry, Naruto." He said, in that sickeningly smooth voice. "I shall possess your body before you die. I believe that, in your case, it will be easier to make you mine when you are at your weakest."

He tensed his arms. A strange emotion passed over his eyes. "And so passes the Guardian Deity of Konoha." He whispered.

He drove the blade forward. Naruto roared. And invisible force jolted to blond. Kou howled in rage as he realized, too late, that his blade would miss its mark. It pierced Naruto's shoulder, spraying them both with fresh, hot blood. Naruto grit his teeth, refusing to cry out in pain and he mustered the last of his strength, using the natural chakra in the air to keep the blade firmly lodged in his body, so that Kou could not withdraw it and stab him again.

Sasuke could feel the ground trembling. He could feel the dust in his lungs, his scalp prickling as he sensed that something terrible was happening. His body didn't feel as heavy as it did before, and he began to consider reclaiming it, even though it would mean facing the pain again.

There was a voice in his head, loud and urgent. _"Wake up, Sasuke!"_

Sasuke didn't respond. He didn't feel quite ready to awaken. And besides, who was this person yelling at him, telling him what to do?

The voice came again, louder and even more urgent, but this time Sasuke recognized it. _"Wake up, foolish little brother! You must wake up now!"_

Naruto cried out harshly as Kou overpowered him, pulling the blade from his shoulder with a sickening squelch of flesh. In his rage, he lifted the blade over his head and slashed down, creating a deep cut which ran across Naruto's torso from shoulder to hip. The blond howled again, but this time it was more out of rage than pain. Without Kurama healing him, Naruto knew that he would bleed out if this continued, but he still considered that a better option that being possessed.

"You _bastard_." He hissed, eyes flashing dangerously.

It was the sound of Naruto's enraged voice that finally made Sasuke stir. With the sensation of a swimmer coming up for a breath after going too deeply underwater, he broke through the surface of consciousness.

Unnoticed by the struggling duo, a pair of crimson eyes snapped open.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Shit's about to get real, you guys. _


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

* * *

><p>"My patience is wearing thin, boy!" Kou screamed, the blade flashing as he swung it hard through the empty air between them.<p>

Naruto shut his eyes, enraged and disturbed as droplets of his own blood hit his face. Already, the blond could feel his limbs getting cold and spots danced in his vision. A steady crimson stream was pouring down on Luka, who lay silently between their feet. Naruto quirked his lips, nausea in the pit of his stomach as he examined this scene.

"_Man," _He thought. _"This is really messed up."_

Kou bristled at Naruto's smirk. He grabbed the front of Naruto's bloodied Jounin vest, leaning in so that their noses were mere inches apart. "It seems you still can't comprehend the situation you're in, beast!" He cried, "The fate that awaits you will be worse than death! As long as I possess your body, I shall use it as I please! And you, who will be completely conscious, will be forced to watch as I destroy everything you love! Starting with all those who accompanied you here today!"

A dozen faces flashed through Naruto's mind. His lips pulled back in a feral snarl, instinct screaming in his veins. "Over my dead body! I'll never stop fighting you! You won't even have time to attack anyone else, because you'll be so busy fighting me! Step into my head right now, Kou, and then we could have a fair fight, you know!"

Kou laughed, shaking his head. "Do you think me ignorant?" He asked. "I know that in order for a Jinchuuriki to gain control over their Tailed Beast, they must fight and defeat them within their "Inner World", and in doing so achieve mastery over their psychological plane. If I accepted your challenge, you and the Nine-tails would join forces and destroy me!"

His green eyes narrowed, the daylight gleaming in them as he concluded. "That is why I shall carve the seal of the Jinchuuriki into your very flesh! That way, the Kyuubi will be forced to follow my orders, if it wants to live! Even without your Jinchuuriki powers, you are more than strong enough to help me accomplish my goals."

The rage that boiled within Naruto was intense, but he was growing weaker by the second. If it weren't for the seal that was holding him in place, he knew that he would no longer be standing. A strange resignation settled in him as Kou raised the sword again, coating it with chakra as he prepared to carve the seal.

A sudden sigh behind them made him freeze.

"Shut up, would you?" An icy voice commanded. "I can't stand guys like you, babbling on all the time."

Kou's emerald eyes widened. He began to turn, but slipped in the blood that was pooling around his feet, falling backwards as a thin blade of pure lightning slashed through his torso. The leader of the Kou didn't even have time to scream: his mouth was slack as his body fell in two separate directions.

Sasuke lowered his arm. For a moment, he studied his opponent carefully. But then he sighed, cursing. "Damn, he fled to another body."

Naruto realized that his mouth was hanging open. He quickly snapped it shut. "Sasuke!" He yelled, relief and joy in his voice. "You're okay! Wait. How long have you been awake? Why didn't you help me out earlier, jerk!"

Sasuke felt a vein in his forehead twitch. "Is this the kind of thanks I get, idiot-blond? I only just woke up and the first thing I have to do is save your sorry ass! I should just let him have you."

Movement caught their attention, silencing Naruto's retort. They watched as the body of one of the unconscious Kou began to seize and contort, writhing upon the floor. Sasuke watched carefully, his sharingan piercing through flesh to observe what was happening beneath.

"As I thought," He muttered. "He's going through the process of possessing that body."

Naruto's eyes widened in alarm. "Dammit Sasuke!" He snarled through his teeth. "Get out of here before he's finished!"

"Not without you, moron."

The conviction in Naruto's eyes wavered, his voice faltering. "I don't deserve to be saved. Especially not by you."

Sasuke's crimson gaze softened, the slightest smile touching his pale lips. "That's my line, idiot."

Naruto sighed, knowing that there was no getting through to Sasuke once he'd made up his mind. They returned their attention to the eerily writhing body, watching it for a moment in silence. Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever," He said. "I'll just keep killing him, not matter how many times he runs to a different body. I've seen his technique once, and with my eyes, once is all I need."

Naruto's awareness began to fade, but he managed a smile. "Sasuke," He muttered. "Come here, and I'll-"

A sudden pained howl rattled their bones. The writhing body jolted into a seated position, its flesh stretching and flowing grotesquely to the likeness of Kou. His arm snapped upwards, his voice mad and screeching as chakra flowed from his fingertips.

"Arise!"

Five of the bodies around him stood immediately, their eyes rolling back in their heads as they floated like demented puppets. With a flick of Kou's fingers, they came flying forward, lifting their weapons in strangely limp hands. Sasuke prepared himself for their attack, but they avoided him, charging at Naruto instead.

Sasuke's heart stopped, his eyes widening in horror. He twisted desperately, managing to seize one of the corpses and sever its head with a swipe of lightning, but it wasn't enough. Unable to move, Naruto could only stand helplessly as four swords were thrust into his chest. For a moment, the room was breathless and still.

And then a deafening roar tore through Sasuke's throat.

Lightning erupted from his tensed limbs, the flashes of light adding to the look of utter madness in his eyes. The ninja puppets that surrounded Naruto were blasted away, their limbs spinning through the air and hitting the crumbling walls. Sasuke stumbled over the ruined ground towards Naruto, whose normally deeply tanned skin was now a sickly white. Blood splashed onto Sasuke's bare chest as he reached Naruto, grabbing at him roughly, desperately.

"Naruto!" He cried. "Hang in there, Naruto! Don't you dare leave me!"

The Sage smiled weakly, his voice rasping out so silently, it was barely audible as he said, "Kick his ass, Sasuke."

And then, he bent his head towards Sasuke's shoulder, his lips gently brushing across alabaster skin. Heat immediately erupted down Sasuke's spine. The air around his feet began to churn wildly, and without warning, a year's worth of pent-up chakra tore through his body. His limbs trembled from the force of it, the wind roaring as it surrounded him in a small typhoon. Unable to contain it, Sasuke directed the energy upwards in a beam of blue light.

It collided with Kou's barriers with such force that the intricate web of symbols shattered, shimmering away into nothing. As the Jinchuuriki seal was broken, Naruto's body went limp. Sasuke caught him as he fell, his limbs quivering from the surge of energy that poured through them.

Disbelief rattled noisily in Sasuke's mind as he looked down at Naruto's pale face, hardly daring to breath as he searched those familiar features for signs of life. But then movement within the blond caught his attention, his sharingan piercing through Naruto's damaged body to the hidden world within. Kurama, freed as Naruto was from the seal, howled in pain and rage as his chakra bubbled around him like lava.

"Oi, Uchiha brat!" He barked. "You focus on that maniac Kou, and I'll try to get this bleeding to stop. Go!"

For a moment, Sasuke remained still, his arms resisting the idea of letting Naruto go. Then with a slow exhale; Sasuke carefully lay the blond down, pausing to brush his long golden bangs away from his face. He placed his fingertips upon Naruto's forehead protector, his eyes stinging as he whispered, "I thought I said you didn't have to be a hero for me, Naruto."

A sickening crunch disturbed his reverie. Kou stood crookedly in his borrowed body, the limbs growing disproportionately to adjust to his preferred appearance. "Oh dear!" He exclaimed, his voice high and piercing. "Did the beast finally perish?"

Sasuke tried to ignored him, but Kou's words struck a chord in his memory. His mouth turning sharply downwards, Sasuke traced over Naruto's clammy lips with his fingers, already longing to hear his voice again. "Wasn't it you who said that, if you died, we'd both die?" A shudder that had nothing to do with the chakra coursing through his veins rattled Sasuke, his proud features crumpling as he whispered, "I never took those words to heart, until now."

Kurama roared. "Boy!"

Turning so quickly that the motion itself was invisible; Sasuke caught the weapon-toting wrist that Kou directed towards him. The ancient man stopped dead in surprise, only to howl in pain as Sasuke's grip tightened and bones began to snap like twigs beneath his fingers. Even as the short sword clattered to the ground, Sasuke inhaled deeply and his cheeks puffed out. A torrent of fire blasted from his lips, burning the body to a crisp.

Dropping the charred wrist in disgust, Sasuke watched as Kou's essence fled to yet another vessel. Rather than attack him immediately, Sasuke turned his attention to the other bodies lying around the room. Summoning chidori into his fist, Sasuke stood tall and silent as he directed lightning into the potential vessels, not ceasing until they were all inhabitable.

He returned his crimson gaze to the body that Kou was struggling to possess. "_It would be easy for me to dispose of you." _Sasuke thought, _"But you don't deserve an easy death. I'll see to it that you suffer. I'll see to it that you burn."_

A gravelly laugh bubbled and choked out of the new vessels throat as Kou forced it to rise, his eyes wide and bloodshot. "Are you upset because I killed the beast, boy? You should be thanking me for his death. He was your keeper, your ball and chain, was he not?"

Sasuke snarled, his messy bangs concealing his face as he stepped forward. Chakra crackled around his body, pouring out of him in flashes of white-hot lightening. Kou began to flit about the room, avoiding the striking lightning as he tried to complete his possession of the new body. Sasuke, refusing to be baited, stayed by Naruto's side, defending him while Kurama labored to heal his many wounds.

"Don't you dare die," Sasuke muttered, forming a blade of lightning that he stabbed at Kou from afar. "Not now. Not when I've finally realized…"

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke thought he saw movement. He glanced over, only to cry out in surprise and joy as Sakura stirred, using her arms to push herself upwards slowly.

"Sakura!" Sasuke cried, turning his attention back to Kou. "Naruto needs you!"

The kunoichi blinked a few times in confusion, her eyes unfocused as she took in the destruction around them. But then, her gaze fell upon the pool of crimson that surrounded Naruto, and she gasped in horror. "Naruto!"

She struggled to her feet, feeling weak and disorientated after taking a direct hit from Kou's lightening. Sasuke guarded her back as she stumbled to Naruto's side, kneeling down in the blood as she channeled healing chakra into her palms, setting about patching up his wounds.

"Guard him as best you can, Sakura." Sasuke ordered. "I have a rat to exterminate."

It would be easy, tremendously so, for Sasuke to destroy Kou in his moment of vulnerability. His high-level eye techniques would seem like mere exercises with the amount of chakra that was currently coursing through his body. But a feral, primal rage had taken control of Sasuke's mind. He didn't want to kill Kou from a distance; he wanted to tear him apart with his bare hands, torment his spirit with genjutsu until he was on the brink of insanity. Sasuke wanted Kou to feel death coming, wanted him to drown in his dread of it.

He wanted Kou to feel the way he was feeling now.

"_If I die, we both die, Sasuke."_ Naruto had said, so long ago. And now, Sasuke was struck dumb by how right he had been. A sense of disconnect fell over him, silence pressing against his mind as a vast emptiness gripping his heart. Without Naruto there was nothing. Without Naruto, Sasuke was nothing.

"_He can't be gone. He can't be."_

Wetness shone in the corners of his crimson eyes, accumulating until it fell onto his cheeks. But rather than blood, real tears dripped out of Sasuke's eyes.

He continued blasting lightning at Kou, corralling him into a corner. "What have you done?" Sasuke screamed, over and over. "What have you done? _What have you done!_"

Kou's back hit the wall, his eyes widening with fear as he struggled to finish possessing the body. But Sasuke advanced on him quickly, his delicate hand snaking out and catching Kou by his contorting throat. Leaning in close, Sasuke murmured in a sickly voice, "If he dies, I swear to every damned god there is, that I will chase your soul to hell and back if I have to."

A high, hissing laugh snuck between Kou's teeth, his tongue flicking out towards Sasuke's face.

"I can't wait." He crooned.

Something in Sasuke snapped then, and without seeming to realize it, he pulled Kou forward. And then, with brutish strength, he began slamming his body into the wall repeatedly, his eyes flat and vacant as the body in his hands became as limp as a ragdoll. Sakura, who was still healing Naruto, watched with growing horror as Sasuke's insatiable wrath destroyed the body Kou was inhabiting.

"Sasuke!" She cried out tearfully. "That's enough! He's dead, Sasuke, please stop!"

But her words didn't reach him. Sasuke was somewhere far away, wandering through the emptiness of his childhood. How confusing for a child, to be alone so suddenly. That is what people had whispered. Sasuke had hated them all bitterly, those people who looked at him with pity and yet made no effort to help him. He had felt like the loneliest person in the world.

But then there was the boy - the boy with the blue eyes. The boy who was just as alone as he was.

The boy who had, seemingly overnight, grown into the Caspian eyed man with sadness in his smile; a man whom Sasuke had grown to love passionately, desperately, irrevocably. A love so consuming that even the thought of those deep blue eyes, jeweled and distractingly lovely, was enough to torment Sasuke's dreams.

Sudden clarity made Sasuke freeze.

"_I love him." _Sasuke realized. _"More than anything in this world. I love him."_

Sasuke blinked twice, then snarled in disgust as he dropped the bloodied body held fast by his trembling hand. Scanning the corpse quickly, Sasuke sneered as he turned back to Sakura, ignoring the tears of horror which were still streaming down her cheeks.

"I knew it couldn't be that easy." He muttered as he walked towards the kunoichi, who still labored over Naruto's body. "He fled to another body before I could kill him."

"But how?" Sakura asked, looking around in alarm. "You destroyed all the bodies around here!"

Kneeling down at Naruto's side, Sasuke replied in a flat tone. "Yeah, but I'm sure there are plenty of vacant ones lying around outside. Unless…"

Without warning Sasuke stood, violet light appeared around his feet, rising like a torrent of fire. The dusty air began to rush as Susano'o formed around the trio, growing larger and larger until it broke through what remained of the ceiling. As the building crumbled around them, Sasuke peered through the dust towards where Konoha's forces battled with the remaining Kou.

"Nara!" Sasuke yelled. "Kakashi, Nara, get over here!"

He ignored Sakura's concerned gaze as he waited for the two shinobi to disable their opponents. As Shikamaru and Kakashi ran towards them, Sasuke shifted impatiently and glanced over his shoulder. His senses told him that, somewhere, hidden in the mountain, Kou was taking root in another vessel.

Shikamaru reached them first, climbing over the rocks while clutching his side. When he caught sight of Naruto, he stopped dead, his jaw dropping. "Naruto!" He exclaimed, rushing forwards. Kakashi landed beside them silently, his brow tight with worry when he saw the state his old team was in.

"Sasuke, what happened?" Shikamaru demanded, gesturing wildly at Naruto's chest. Sakura had managed to stop the bleeding so that she could pull the swords from his chest, but the gaping holes in his torso were difficult to look at.

"Kou was ready for him." Sasuke explained. "I've never seal such a complex combination of seals and barriers before. Even Naruto had no chance of breaking free alone. But don't worry about that now."

"Even if you say that…" Kakashi began, but his voice trailed off as he continued to stare at Naruto's wounds.

"I lost Kou." Sasuke said, immediately drawing their attention. "I can sense where he is now, but if my suspicions are right, then right now he's back in his original body. I have no way of knowing this until I face him, but in his original body Kou's strength could increase tenfold. I need your help."

Kakashi and Shikamaru exchanged a look of surprise.

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked. "I mean, what about Naruto?"

"Sakura and Kurama are taking care of him!" Sasuke snapped, his impatience peaking. "I'm asking you to help me destroy the person who did this to him!"

After a moment of silence, Kakashi nodded. "The others can handle themselves, Shikamaru. Especially since we're getting some inside help."

"_Inside help?" _Sasuke took off at a run, his comrades flanking him. Luka's face flashed through Sasuke's mind, and he wondered idly if the heir had formed a rebellion right under his fathers nose.

He turned sharply, leading them along a mountain path that snaked further up the cloud-covered mountain. Following Kou's chakra with single-minded determination, Sasuke had to resist the urge to go racing ahead of the others. He felt as if he was going to shatter at any moment. The empty feeling inside him was so vast, that not even the realization of love or the burning desire for revenge could fill it. There was only one thing to do to satiate this feeling: kill Kou or die trying.

Either way, he would eventually return to Naruto's side. He would gladly give up his life if it meant saving Naruto's life, or ending his suffering.

"He's close," Sasuke growled, slowing to a jog as they pressed onwards through the clouds. "Let's end this now."

Sasuke steeled himself, prepared for whatever lay waiting for them. Prepared to do anything –_anything _– for the boy with the blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Hi hello friends it's been a long time! I hope you're all doing well, and I want to say thanks for waiting so patiently for this chapter!<p>

Enjoy!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

* * *

><p><em>Dear Sasuke,<em>

_It's been six months since I last saw you – six months since you vanished. The war is over now, and if it weren't for the gravestones telling me otherwise, I'd have a hard time believing it ever happened. It doesn't seem real. I can't help but expect to wake up at any moment and find that it was all just a dream - wake up and realize that you were never there, that you aren't coming home. It's that, more than anything else, which scares me._

_I'm writing this to you, knowing I'm a terrible writer and knowing you'll probably never read it. But the sun is coming through the trees this morning in a way that makes me think of you. I wish I could hear your voice. The absence of you is everywhere I look. I feel an ache inside me every time I wonder where you've gone, and if you're ever coming back._

_ I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. I understand why you had to go. And I understand that you'll never stop trying to undo what happened in the past. All I'm asking is that you don't forget me. Please don't forget me. You may not be able to understand it, but I hope you believe that I love you more than anything. I hope that you aren't lonely, wherever you are. I hope you know how much I wish I were there, walking beside you. Talking with you._

_ There's something I have to take care of now; a monster made out of Tailed-Beast chakra is rampaging in the east. If this is my last mission, then I hope this letter finds you someday, and that it finds you happy._

_I have to leave. But I'll be here, waiting, when you come home._

_Your friend,_

_Yours truly:_

_Love always,_

_Naruto_

* * *

><p>As Sasuke led Shikamaru and Kakashi onwards through the dense, pressing clouds, his mind recited a letter he had read so many times, it was etched into his memory. A letter he had discovered folded in an old book, dried flower petals that had been hiding inside falling onto the floor as the pages whispered open. He was sure it was a letter he was never meant to find, with sentences seeping emotion and truths that Naruto had written only for him. Containing words a man like Naruto had a hard time saying, because they made him vulnerable. Something he was never allowed to be.<p>

_Your friend, yours truly: love always._

There were many things that Naruto could never be. He could never be a child, never know the love of a family, never know the innocence only those who've never witnessed death can have. He wasn't permitted selfishness, or weakness. His body and his power belonged to those who needed his protection. He could never belong to one person, never seek safety in solitude, never grow old. Never love one person, for his humanity was dependent on his ability to love everyone, everything, unconditionally.

Sasuke knew Naruto wasn't dead, not yet, but still he grieved. He mourned the fact that a man with the prowess of a king, a man whom he loved so aggressively, had been reduced to a casualty among the rubble. Stripped of his ability to lead, to command, clinging to a life he had risked for the sake of love. And he mourned the loss of that single, emotional letter hidden in a book, which had probably been burnt to ash with the rest of their home. Sasuke's sharingan prickled painfully, droplets of blood clinging to his lower lashes and freezing there in the thin, cold air.

"Shouldn't we stop and come up with a strategy?" Shikamaru muttered between chattering teeth, leaning close to Sasuke's right shoulder. "If you're right, and he's going back to his body, then we can't afford to go charging in there unprepared."

Kakashi, swift and silent on his feet, hummed softly in agreement. "A good thought, Shikamaru, but I doubt any amount of planning could prepare us for this. We don't understand his powers well enough to come up with a strategy to counter them. Which is why I'd like you two to promise you'll follow my lead, and retreat if things get messy."

Sasuke stopped abruptly, turning so he was nose-to-nose with his old sensei. "I will not run from this man. Not after what he did to Naruto."

Kakashi's grey eye narrowed as he frowned. "Naruto didn't risk his life to save you so that you could get killed!"

Uncontrolled emotion boiled within Sasuke, making his heart race and his limbs shake. His voice was unsteady as he said, "You were there, Kakashi. You know."

For a moment, Kakashi stared at Sasuke in confusion. But realization came in a rush of unpleasant memories, blurred by the years that had passed. His frown deepening, Kakashi whispered, "You can live without him, Sasuke. You don't have to die with him."

Sasuke shook his head. "You don't understand," He snapped. "Naruto was there for me when no one else was. I won't abandon him now."

"Something's bothering me," Shikamaru suddenly said. "When we left him, Naruto was in really rough shape. Sorry, Sasuke, I don't like to say this, but Naruto may not be able to pull through this time. If…if the worst happens – shouldn't we be worrying about Kurama going on a rampage?"

Shikamaru's words breezed through Sasuke, but he was too numb to feel their chill.

Kakashi frowned. "I don't want to think about it. But I suppose it's a possibility. Kurama and Naruto are close, but the Kyuubi is still one of the tailed beasts. Maybe we should warn the others."

They both looked up as Sasuke shook his head, words passing through his lips without his brain's consent. "You don't have to worry about it." He mumbled listlessly, "Naruto and Kurama decided well over a year ago that there wouldn't be a Jinchuuriki successor."

Kakashi's eye widened in shock. "What? What do you mean, Sasuke?"

"Aside from Karin, Naruto is the last in the Uzumaki line." Sasuke continued, staring unseeing into the surrounding clouds. "And he doesn't plan on having kids, so there isn't a natural successor to be the next Jinchuuriki. But more than that, Kurama himself decided that when Naruto…leaves…he will too. The other tailed beasts are dead. Kurama knows that his time is coming, too."

"But if Naruto is killed," Shikamaru reasoned, after absorbing this new information with difficulty, "Kurama could break out in a fit of rage."

Again, Sasuke shook his head, now starting to feel irritated. He couldn't understand why they were fixating on this. There was absolutely no way that Naruto would die. "The two of them are fully bonded. Their chakra systems are intimately connected and have practically merged into one. If Naruto dies, so does the fox."

The three were silent for a moment, staring back the way they had come. When after a while neither had spoken, Sasuke continued, "Sakura will heal him the best she can. He isn't our concern anymore. All we need to focus on right now is destroying Kou."

Shikamaru flinched. "Jeez, talk about cold." He muttered, before adding more audibly, "But don't go too crazy, Uchiha. Naruto gave strict orders to capture instead of kill, when possible."

"Then I'll tell him it wasn't possible." Sasuke snapped, turning on his heel as if to resume the steep upward climb. He hesitated, feeling the gazes of his companions on the back of his head. He swallowed hard, the faintest blush spreading across his cheeks as he muttered, "I realized something today. Naruto's an idiot, but I – Gods, I fucking love him. And that's why I need to kill Kou. For Naruto."

After a long silence, Kakashi said, "We understand, Sasuke. We'll follow you."

That was all Sasuke needed to hear. He nodded curtly before he continued the climb, leading the way through the dense clouds. He ignored the low muttering of the two men behind him, concentrating on his breathing. "_He'll be fine." _He assured himself with every exhale. _"He'll catch up to us soon."_

He returned his focus to the task at hand, straining his sharingan as he searched for traces of Kou's chakra. The clouds made everything damp and slippery, droplets of water clinging to Sasuke's bare chest. As they ran down his torso, the water droplets mixed with the blood covering his chest, making runny lines of pale skin peek out from beneath the crimson.

Sasuke threw out his hand to get his comrades attention as movement caught his eye. Kakashi hastily lifted up his forehead protector, revealing his own sharingan as he followed the direction of Sasuke's gaze. They both watched, breathlessly, as Kou's chakra flickered faintly through layers of rock.

"He's inside the mountain?" Kakashi wondered aloud.

"Seems like it," Sasuke muttered, expanding his focus as they inched closer. He felt around the nooks and crannies of the space, using a technique Naruto had taught him during his rehabilitation. "It doesn't seem like a natural cave. Maybe he also has earth-natured chakra?"

"It's possible, but when he's up against two advanced sharingan users, it doesn't matter." Shikamaru whispered. "You guys can do basically everything, right?"

Sasuke decided not to answer that question, since there were, in truth, jutsu's that the sharingan simply could not copy. He led them around a final curve in the path, and the trio found themselves standing on a small rocky plateau, carved out of the mountain. And before them, it's massive wooden door blasted from its hinges, the doorway was like a gaping black eye staring back at them.

Squaring his shoulders, Sasuke glanced back at his companions. "Let's go."

He darted towards the door, keeping to the shadows and watching intently for signs of movement within the cave. But as the three crept forward soundlessly, nothing within the cave seemed to stir. They paused beside the door, so that Sasuke could peer in before they entered. He found himself looking down a long, dark hallway. It was utterly still and silent within.

Gesturing for them to follow, Sasuke started down the hall slowly, his footsteps slapping loudly on the damp floor. He glanced down in surprise, realizing for the first time in days that he was barefoot. He shook his head slightly, reaching up to comb his wet hair away from his face. Sasuke didn't care that he was half naked and filthy, but somehow it bothered him to know that he'd been attacked so suddenly and unexpectedly, he didn't even have time to put his shoes on.

Scowling, Sasuke stomped down the hall, eyes fixed on the opening that grew ever larger before them. After what seemed like an hour, the opening was before them, and the three Konoha ninja peeked in curiously.

They gasped in unison, eyes wide with shock and disgust.

Before them was a large, circular cave, its walls smoothly carved out of the ancient mountain. The ceiling was arched like that of a church, and a strange pulsating light hung from the center. It had a faintly green light, which bathed everything in a sickly hue. But this was not what drew their focus. The three shinobi stared, open mouthed, at four giant capsules made of glass that lined the opposite wall. Each was filled with a bubbling, unpleasant looking liquid. And floating, suspended in time within three of the four capsules, were bodies.

"What the fuck." Shikamaru whispered, pointing to the woman on the right. "I recognize her. That's his daughter, Lila. The one Naruto killed in the woods a few days ago."

Sasuke grimaced. "Ew."

Lila, her face smooth and carefree, floated dreamily in the mystery liquid. A mask covered her face, presumably providing oxygen, but she wasn't breathing. Her naked body was thin and pale, her veins dark and pulseless beneath. In the tank beside her was a woman who looked remarkably similar. If it weren't for the different arrangement of their freckles and scars, Sasuke would have thought they were the same person. This other woman also seemed slightly older – at least, she seemed to have been in the capsule much longer than Lila. Her hair was at least double the length of Lila's.

"I wonder…" Shikamaru muttered, his face a mask of disgust as he too looked at the second woman, "If that's Kou's wife?"

With that, the three of them turned to look at the last occupied capsule. And sure enough, floating amidst hair long enough to tickle his ankles, was Kou. He was pale, scrawny and malnourished looking, but it was Kou. The _real _Kou.

"But surely they can't be alive." Shikamaru reasoned, "I mean, who knows how long they've been floating in that stuff. And I know for a fact Lila is dead. I was there when it happened."

Kakashi shook his head, looking nauseous as he replied. "At this point, nothing would surprise me. But, Sasuke, doesn't this kind of remind you of-"

"Orochimaru?" Sasuke cut in. "Of course. It wouldn't shock me to learn the two of them had been in contact once. But that doesn't matter, let's find out how to turn these things off before -"

"_Holy shit!" _Shikamaru suddenly yelled, making all three of them jump.

Within his tank, Kou began to stir. Bubbles haloing around his head as his chest began to move up and down, breath filling his lungs for the first time in what might have been decades.

"Well, this is it then." Kakashi said, trying without success to sound cheerful. Sasuke and Shikamaru grumbled in response, standing together defensively. And even though they were prepared for it, what happened next was still profoundly disturbing.

Kou's eyes snapped open, glowing with chakra light. Fixing his long-dead gaze upon them, he pulled off his mask, opened his mouth wide, and smiled.

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke with a start, his heart racing wildly as he inhaled. His lungs ached, burning as if he'd inhaled salt water, and he found himself idly wondering how long they'd been starved for air. Still panting heavily, he pulled himself up and leaned on his elbows, looking around in confusion.<p>

The world had fallen eerily and unnaturally silent. Though he still lay in the rubble of the temple, not even the whisper of a mountain breeze stirred the still air. The colours seemed strangely muted to Naruto, as if he was looking through a pale screen. Groaning as he sat up straighter, Naruto finally managed to decide the most unsettling thing about his current surroundings: there wasn't a living person in sight.

Sickness tore at his stomach as his gaze settled upon a disturbingly familiar sight; piles of bodies lying haphazardly down the hill from where he sat.

He slowly rose to his feet; eyes never leaving the bodies as he began to stumble blindly down the mountain slope. His heartbeat quickened with every step, his mind racing with fear. Having been a ninja since he was a child, Naruto was used to death. It had shadowed his steps since the day he was born. And yet, the sight of the dead still made him sick to his stomach. He grimaced as he reached the first body, crouching down to examine it. The gaping, charred hole in the woman's chest was clue enough for Naruto to figure out who had killed her. Kakashi, at least, was still alive.

Numbly, Naruto wandered from one body to the next; relaxing slightly every time he didn't come across a familiar face. But the evidence of the Konoha Eleven, and other's, signature jutsu's told him the tale of the battle his comrades had fought.

A group of Kou ninja stood suspended, their faces still full of shock, and feet inches above the ground as several wooden spikes impaled their bodies. Only steps away, two ninja – their chests torn to ribbons by razor sharp claws – had landed on top of one another. Several more bore signs of Shikamaru's shadow strangulation. And many Kou ninja, much to Naruto's surprise, bore evidence of trauma to their chakra systems. Hinata was fighting with fire today, it seemed.

Inhaling deeply to steady his stomach, Naruto glanced around again. Having had time to adjust to his surroundings and steady his addled mind, Naruto was now fully aware of where he was. It was a place he'd been to often, thanks to his abilities as a Sage and his use of shadow clones.

Naruto stood in the veil; a realm between the worlds of the living and the dead. Even though he had wandered through this plane on several occasions, it was always by choice - or because one of his clones had been killed. He had never told anyone that, when a clone was killed, his mental connection with it wasn't immediately severed. Brief flashes of this realm would enter his mind, and sometimes even the world beyond.

Hugging himself tightly, Naruto wished that Kurama were with him. He disliked the feeling of emptiness within himself. But even though they shared a body, their spirits were their own, so Kurama could not accompany him here.

Naruto shook his head sharply, making his way back up the mountain, knowing he had to get back to his body before death claimed him. But even as he thought this, Naruto began to sense that darkness was creeping in. Like one of Shikamaru's shadows, they twisted and contorted unnaturally as if they had a mind of their own, climbing up the hill behind him and snapping at his ankles. Naruto's pace quickened, and before long he was running up the hill as quickly as he could. There was a strange, glowing green light around his body, but its significance eluded him in his fear.

Reaching his body as last, Naruto spun around to face the creeping dark, reaching for his chakra, for any weapon, but he found himself defenseless. Naruto started to panic, his heart beating in his throat. He wasn't ready to die. He couldn't die.

The shadows stopped advancing. A light appeared, small and far away at first, but it twisted and grew as it came closer. Naruto held his breath, squinting against the brightness as the light went from pale green to pure white, expanding into a familiar shape. A thick mass of wavy black hair framed green eyes and high cheekbones. Flowing, gossamer robes hung elegantly from proud shoulders, displaying a body now free from wounds.

Luka smiled at Naruto warmly.

"Hello, Guardian of Konoha." When he spoke, the air resonated, and it seemed as though a dozen other voices spoke with him. "Forgive me, I didn't expect to see you here."

Naruto recovered quickly, managing a small smile as he glanced down at his own lifeless body. "Yeah, your Dad was better prepared than I expected. He won this time, you know."

Luka smiled at him pityingly, easily seeing through his act. "I know that as a master of the spiritual, you walk often through this astral plane – this veil between life and death. I myself passed through this plane every time I left the body I was inhabiting. But it is much different when you are not here by choice, is it not?"

He glanced over his shoulder longingly, towards the darkness. "Long have I evaded and denied death, Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha. But now it welcomes me home, and I find that I am eager to go." He turned back to Naruto and smiled warmly, the lingering sadness finally leaving his eyes. "I am ready to see my family again."

Naruto swallowed hard, his heart fluttering wildly. In his desperation to return to his body, he had completely forgotten that just beyond the darkness, many familiar faces awaited him. His conviction suddenly faded as his parent's faces appeared in his mind. His legs were weak; his body aching with his need for them, for their voices, their warmth.

As if reading his mind, Luka shook his head. "I understand the temptation, Naruto, but you know as well as I that it is not your time. There are many people waiting, eager to see you again, but time passes differently in death. They will wait. They would prefer to be kept waiting for a very long while."

Naruto's eyes were stinging, but he nodded. "Luka, I need to go back. I need to get back into my body so I can beat the crap out of your stupid Dad. But -" He glanced back at his body with a frown. "I feel some sort of block, like I can't get back. Wait, holy crap, I didn't die for real, did I?"

Luka answered slowly, choosing his words with care. "You were severally injured, Naruto. Not only that, but your chakra system and psychological plane were traumatized by the Jinchuuriki seal. Your body is rejecting you."

Naruto felt as if someone had just poured a bucket of icy water down his back. He'd been horribly injured before, but never so much that his own body refused to allow his spirit to enter. "What do I do, Luka? What _can _I do?"

"Be patient!" Luka urged, pointing to Naruto's body. "Look, Naruto, your friends are with you."

Naruto spun around in shock, the strange green glow surrounding his body catching his eye again. But as he looked at it more closely, he suddenly noticed a pair of small hands hovering over his chest. He gasped, kneeling down so his face was level with Sakura's. Ino knelt across from her, their faces twisted with concentration as they labored over his injuries. And then, as if she was speaking to him through a long tunnel, Sakura's voice reached him.

"Hang in there, Naruto!" She pleaded, sweat dripping down her forehead. "Ino and I will fix it, so you have to hang in a little longer. Don't you even think about leaving us, moron. Don't even think…"

Her voice broke off mid-sentence, her frown deepening as she channeled more healing chakra into her hands.

"Sakura-chan, Ino," Naruto whispered, reaching out to lay his hands on theirs. But his hands were transparent, and they passed right through. But he could feel their warmth, and that was enough to reassure him.

"I need you to listen to me now, Naruto Uzumaki. I do not have time to linger." Luka said, drawing Naruto's attention with the sudden urgency of his tone. Before Naruto's eyes, Luka's form was growing fainter. "I resisted death for a long time, I am afraid it won't let me evade it for much longer."

Naruto stood without a word, nodding for Luka to continue.

Returning the nod sternly, Luka began. "My father, as you may have guessed, fears death above all else. He spent so much time running from it, he forgot to live his life. Naruto, I assume you were confused about his obsession with you. I was too, in the beginning, but now I understand. It seems my sister was not the only one who considered you a messenger from the heavens. My father also believes you to be an angelic deity of some form, as mad as that may sound. And he truly believes that, if he masters you, he will finally defeat death."

After a moment, Naruto blinked, his mouth hanging open. "I've heard some crazy shit in my life Luka, but I mean…what the hell?"

"Exactly." Luka agreed. "To anyone else it sounds like madness, but in my fathers mind it is a logical solution to his problem. Now listen, Naruto. My father must be defeated. He has no regard for human life, he will not stop killing unless he himself is killed. But that will not be easily done."

Naruto's eyebrows met in a frown. "I learned that the hard way." He growled, feeling a slight tug towards his body as it continued to heal. "Luka, tell me what I have to do."

"Of course." Luka continued, having little more time to waste. His legs had all but vanished already. "Since my father, like yourself, is a master of the spiritual, the only way to defeat him is by doing it here. In the world between worlds. This is the only place he is vulnerable enough to be truly killed."

Naruto nodded, unfazed. He had fought spiritual battles before. As a Sage, it was practically part of the job description. But there was one major difference: the battles he had fought before had been within himself. And within his own spiritual realm, he was just as powerful as he was in reality.

"Question." Naruto blurted, raising his hand as if he was in school. "How do I beat him when I have no chakra here?"

The darkness was creeping ever higher up Luka's body. Only his shoulders and head could be seen now, and he was visibly straining to resist the pull of death. "You must exist in both planes at once," Luka explained, his voice becoming fainter with every word. "Find an anchor within the world of the living so you may remain conscious there, but allow your mind to fly free of your body."

"I don't understand," Naruto moaned, watching as Luka's shoulders were swallowed by the darkness. "Can't I just fight him as a Sage? Luka, please, help me!"

Luka smiled, his eyes losing focus. He no longer saw Naruto, his eyes swimming in a vision of his past. "I am called home." He whispered, ignoring Naruto's howl of despair. "Find the anchor, Guardian of Konoha, and fight with your heart. Naruto Uzumaki: the sea calls me home."

A rush of wind hit Naruto, and it carried with it the smell of warm ocean shores. Luka smiled, a look of serenity settling upon his features. And then, just as suddenly as he had appeared, the first son of Kou vanished, wandering happily along the path to death where warm arms waited to embrace him. Finally, after three hundred years, Luka was home.

Naruto blinked back tears of sadness and frustration. Feeling another strange tug, as if a large cane was hooked around his stomach. He allowed himself to be pulled towards his body. Naruto's mind raced, Luka's words echoing in his mind. He looked for the answer in the clues the Kou heir had given him, trying to understand what he was meant to do.

His form wavered and distorted as his body pulled him back, and Naruto followed its lead. He took one final look towards the place were Luka had vanished as he reentered his body, only to gasp in shock at what he saw.

Minato Uzumaki was staring at Naruto through the darkness, his eternally youthful face stern and intense with the message he was trying to convey to his son. Naruto called out, reaching wildly, but he could feel his body now – pain and cold – and he found that he could no longer speak. Minato, his golden hair and Hokage cloak caught in a wind that had died long ago, raised a hand as if in farewell as his voice resounded in his young sons head.

"_You know what you have to do, Naruto."_

And then, darkness pressed against Naruto's senses. For a moment, it was utterly silent, and Naruto wondered if he was really dead. _Thump. _A single beat shattered the silence. _Ba-thump. Ba-thump. _His heart began to beat faster and stronger. Sound reached him: a woman's voice and the sound of wind rustling fabric. Light appeared through his closed eyelids. A familiar scent of flower petals and hospital disinfectant filled his nostrils.

Without warning, Naruto's eyes flew open, making the two ninja who leant over him scream in alarm. He coughed the stale air out of his lungs, but before he could inhale, Sakura flung herself down onto his chest.

"Naruto!" She cried, hugging him tightly. Her whole body shook with exhaustion and emotion. "Naruto, you absolute moron! I thought -" Her voice broke, tears clinging to her eyelashes. "I thought you were dead."

His face twisting with pain, Naruto reached up to return Sakura's embrace. In response, she hugged him even tighter. She seemed so small in Naruto's arms, and he wondered how so much love and strength could be contained in such a small person. Her face was buried in his chest, so Naruto kissed the top of her pink head.

She sniffed loudly in response. "I thought you were really dead this time. Damn you, Naruto."

Pain and guilt pinched at Naruto's chest as he swept the hair away from Sakura's face. "I heard you calling me." He whispered, his voice painfully strained and rough. "I was almost gone, but you called me back."

Sakura made a noise half way between a sob and a laugh, loosening her embrace so that she hovered over Naruto, looking down at his pale, but still handsome face in disbelief. "You're really alive? You're back?"

"I'm back, Sakura-chan."

"Wow, get a room!" Kiba suddenly barked, Akamaru growling in agreement. Hinata, blushing crimson, elbowed him roughly with a disapproving shush. A chorus of relieved laughter echoed across the rubble.

Naruto sat up suddenly, Sakura yelping in surprise as she suddenly found herself sitting in Naruto's lap. She glanced up at him, blushing as she saw a familiar look of dogged determination on his face. His arms stiffened around her as his eyes transitioned from deep blue to fiery red.

"Where," He growled, through clenched teeth that grew sharper by the second, "Is Kou."

* * *

><p>Hi hello new chapter finally. Enjoy!<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

* * *

><p>Sakura felt a chill in the pit of her stomach. Naruto was looking down at her, sternly and fiercely, and the look was so animalistic that she had to swallow twice to settle her nerves.<p>

"Sasuke," She began slowly, pulling her arms away from him and climbing out of his lap. "He went after Kou, Naruto. Kakashi-sensei and Shikamaru went with him."

Naruto inhaled slowly, his voice thick with irritation. "He shouldn't have done that. He should have waited for me." Naruto pushed his bloodied hair away from his face before heaving himself to his feet with a groan. His entire body screamed in protest as he forced himself to stand up straight.

Sakura jumped to her feet, supporting his arm tentatively. "Naruto, what the hell are you talking about? You can't go after him now - you almost died! How much help can you be?" Her grip on his arm tightened possessively, a gesture that would have been more effective if her small hands completely encompassed Naruto's arms. She satisfied herself with digging her nails into his skin, desperate to convey her conviction in making him stay put. Although his muscles flexed against the slight discomfort, the blond determinedly ignored her.

Instead, Naruto looked around at his comrades, their familiar faces returning his gaze earnestly. He saw their exhaustion, their wounds, and their worry. A pang of emotion pinched at Naruto's heart as his desire to protect these people struck him with force. He could not fail. Finally, he looked down at Sakura.

"I don't have a choice, Sakura. I have to go and help them."

The kunoichi frowned deeply, desperation in her eyes. "Naruto, please! Sasuke can handle this; he has his chakra back now! Please Naruto, just stay here with us."

Claws of pain tore at Naruto's chest as he pulled his arm away from her, stepping back. "Sakura-chan, please, don't make this harder than it has to be."

She bristled with anger, steeling herself to argue her case. But as she looked up into Naruto's eyes, the words faded. His eyes burned golden, fluid and molten, shifting under her gaze like clouds churning in the glow of sunset. But within them, beneath the rage and the determination, Sakura saw the reflection of grief in Naruto's eyes. He wasn't giving her a look of defiance: he was pleading.

Sakura's face crumpled as she fought back the tears trying to escape from her eyes, but her voice was steady when she asked, "What would you like us to do?"

For a moment, Naruto simply stared at her, the mountain breeze rustling his hair and blowing his bangs back onto his face. He swept them away quickly. When he spoke now, it was without a hint of uncertainty. "I need you guys to gather the bodies and get them, and yourselves, behind the strongest chakra barriers you can muster."

Nobody moved. Silence hovered among the gathered ninja until, quite unexpectedly, Hinata spoke. "Can't we go with you, Naruto-kun?"

Feeling a rush of affection towards the kunoichi, Naruto smiled. "I'm sorry, Hinata. I need you to make sure there aren't any bodies for Kou to jump into. You guys will be helping me from here."

Her face fell, lavender eyes turning towards the ground. "Yes, Naruto-kun."

The shinobi all moved at once then, heading off in teams to gather the fallen. Only Sakura remained, her eyes never leaving him. "Are you going to tell me to stay here too?"

The wind rushed between them, smelling of blood and rain. Naruto sighed, nodding slowly. "I wish I could ask you to come with me, Sakura-chan, but only because I'm selfish. I can't drag you into this mess. Besides, if the worst happens, you'll be in charge."

Sakura wanted to protest, to tell him that she was already involved, but the injuries from her encounter with Kou still burned painfully. So she clenched her fists instead and shakily replied, "The worst will not happen, Naruto Uzumaki. Do you hear me? You go get Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei and Shikamaru, and you bring them home. You come back home to us Naruto, do you understand?"

Naruto's eyes smarted as he nodded, whispering, "Yes, ma'am."

And then, without warning, he stepped forward and scooped Sakura up into a bear hug. Unable to breath, and overwhelmed by his warmth and the scent of blood, Sakura could only return his embrace helplessly. After a moment, she realized that she could feel his heartbeat against her chest and through his bare skin. It was surprisingly steady and reassuring under her fingertips, and she felt a strange peace settle over her mind.

When Naruto finally released her, she stepped away slowly. Without a word, she stooped down and picked up a bloody bundle of material that lay amongst the rocks and handed it to him. Naruto breathed slowly to steady himself as he unrolled the fabric, revealing the bloodied and tattered remains of his cloak. He glanced up at Sakura, who nodded, before pulling the cloak over his shoulders.

"There, now you're ready for battle." Sakura said with feigned confidence. "Now go, Sasuke is waiting for you."

Naruto nodded, orange markings appearing around his golden eyes as he entered his Sage mode. As he turned to leave, Naruto glanced over his shoulder, and in his husky voice whispered, "I love you, you know, Sakura-chan."

And in a flash of yellow he was gone. Sakura fell to her knees, finally giving in to her exhaustion and overwhelming emotions, covering her face as she rocked herself back and forth. She barely even noticed the sounds of Hinata and Ino rushing to her side, barely felt their warm arms around her. In that moment, all she was focused on was a single prayer, which she repeated over and over again: _"Please, Gods, please bring them home to me."_

* * *

><p>Kakashi took a few hurried steps back until he was standing beside Sasuke, the green light reflected in his fair hair and gleaming sharingan.<p>

"Well, this is a drag." Shikamaru muttered. "Do we have a plan?"

"Aren't you the plan guy?" Sasuke hissed, his eyes intent on Kou, who was thrashing around in his tank. "Anytime you come up with something brilliant, you just let me know."

The genius muttered under his breath, but no plan came to him. As they all watched in abject horror, the still-smiling Kou fumbled blindly around the glass walls of his tank, pulled at his hair, pressed his hands against the tanks black lid.

"I still vote that we destroy the other tanks before he busts out," Sasuke offered.

"Good idea." Kakashi said.

Without further ado, both he and Sasuke reached into their reserves of chakra, feelings bolts of energy through their veins as chidori appeared in their hands. Shikamaru stood back as the former teacher and student nodded to one another, directing their energy in unison towards the tank containing Lila. With a deafening crack it exploded, unknown liquid spraying the room as Lila slipped onto the stone floor. Without hesitating, they again focused their energy, this time on the tank containing Kou's wife. Again there was a loud crack, and Shikamaru found himself fighting down bile as he watched the pale, lifeless body slither onto the floor.

Their task completed, they turned their attention back to Kou, who had stopped his thrashing. Bobbing up and down in his tank, he stared expressionlessly at the bodies of his wife and daughter, pale and cold on the floor. Their long black hair was wrapped around their bodies, thick and wavy like seaweed. The dark veins under their pale skin stood out in stark contrast, like pathways carved through deep snow. Shikamaru found himself unable to tear his eyes away, transfixed by the knowledge that he had seen the daughter of Kou alive a few short days ago. He'd been amazed by her beauty, mesmerized by her confidence: and slightly upset when he saw her dead at Naruto's feet.

As Shikamaru stared at Lila, disturbed and nauseated, slight movement caught his attention.

For the briefest moment - Shikamaru was sure – Lila's skeletal fingers moved.

But before he could react to this, several things happened all at once. With a sound like a spear being slowly withdrawn from a chest wound, a deep squelching of liquid and weapon, the lid began to rise up from Kou's tank. At the same moment, a sudden chakra came to life at the edge of their senses, flame-bright and powerful, before vanishing. And then, before the three Konoha shinobi who stood immobile in shock, a pillar of gold appeared.

A flood of heat washed over them. Sasuke could feel his face flushing; his pulse racing in his throat as the ball of condensed chakra arranged itself into a familiar shape. Sasuke stared, hungrily, as a Naruto clone completely made of golden light shimmered before him. Only his head and a strip of his chest and shoulders were visible, his golden hair dancing around his face in wisps of flame. He returned Sasuke's gaze directly, and Sasuke couldn't help but feel like he was staring into a vat of melted gold and copper, churning and bubbling in the heat. And then, the flame clone opened its mouth, a single sentence bursting forth in a hoarse whisper that floated away as quickly as smoke.

"_I'm coming."_

With a sound like a candle going out, the clone vanished. He had appeared and vanished again so quickly, Kou didn't seem to have noticed. Sasuke blinked, idly noticing how staring into those chakra flames felt a lot like staring into the sun: his eyes smarted and spots appeared in his vision. When he opened his eyes, he returned his focus to Kou with newfound determination. Naruto was coming to help them. Kou would be helpless against the four of them. Sasuke almost felt the urge to smirk.

But then, the lid that had been slowly lifting, seemingly of its own accord, fell to the ground. And before the echoes of the loud crash this created faded, a deep, guttural groaning resonated from the stone walls of the mountain. Sasuke's eyes flew open wide, his knees almost buckling under the weight of a chakra so powerful; it was making the ground shake. He glanced over at Shikamaru, who stared back at him in apparent disbelief, shouting the words "No fucking way" over the roar of the chakra.

Fluid sloshed onto the floor as Kou suddenly flew upwards, the tubes connected to his body and mask snapping. He flipped gracefully midair, his hair spraying droplets that sparkled in the light, and landed soundlessly on the stone floor. He straightened up slowly, white-green eyes blinking owlishly as he looked down at his wrinkled hands, turning them over slowly. Kou looked down at the rest of his sickly pale body, tutting unhappily at his bony, starved frame. And then, apparently deciding that he didn't care that he was naked, he looked up at his audience.

"I don't suppose any of you know how to braid hair?" He asked with a smirk, lifting a handful of his hair and holding it out to them.

The question was so unexpected that Shikamaru almost laughed. Sasuke heard an exasperated wheeze puff out from under Kakashi's mask. Not even remotely amused, and still feeling compressed by Kou's enormous chakra, Sasuke simply narrowed his eyes in silence. He took a deep, measured breath, trying to steady his hammering pulse as he drew his focus inward. During their month of training – a time so short and full of happiness, it seemed more like a dream now – the only task that Sasuke had struggled with was the meditation Naruto assigned to him. How did Naruto expect him to focus on nothing when the stupid blond was sitting _right there_, close enough to touch and yet so untouchable?

Sasuke shook his head once. _"Focus."_ He scolded himself, reapplying himself to his task. He took another deep breath; thinking back to the lessons Naruto had taught him about controlling his chakra. The Sage had told him to imagine his chakra, not as a series of veins and pressure points, but as a living thing inside him: something that grew and pulsed like a flame. As if on cue, something flared up in Sasuke's consciousness, a flickering ribbon of blue. Feeling triumphant with his success, Sasuke imagined that he was feeding the flame, allowing it to grow. Within seconds, he felt the familiar electric jolt of his chakra coursing over his skin. But instead of channeling it into a single point, like he did when using chidori or his lightning blade, he pushed it outwards forcefully.

Immediately, Kakashi and Shikamaru straightened, the weight of Kou's chakra suddenly lifted from their shoulders. While Kakashi looked over at Sasuke silently, Shikamaru was tensed with confusion, a very rare look on the genius indeed.

"Oi, Sasuke, is that you?" His usually docile tones snapped out in a low hiss, lines of stress on his forehead.

Sasuke inclined his head slightly. "I'm countering his chakra with my own." He whispered back, his voice strained. "We can't fight him if his chakra makes it so that we can barely move."

"A surprisingly wise observation, considering whom is making it." Kou cut in, his arrogant tone echoing in the rocky chamber. "But I wonder, Uchiha brat, if you can fight and keep up this bravado of strength at the same time?"

Kou vanished with speed, reappearing milliseconds later an inch away from Sasuke's face. Time seemed to slow to a halt. Out of the corner of his eyes, Sasuke could see Shikamaru and Kakashi hastening to react, their hands coming together to form hand signs. Kou's fist was careening towards his face, spider-thin and slimy looking. Sasuke could have counted the scars on his knuckles, the tiny hairs on his fingers - the freckles. But instead, he smirked, and feeling as if he had all the time in the world, dodged the blow.

An explosion of energy and air hit the rock behind Sasuke's head, the mountain groaning again as a huge crack split the wall. Kou had put all his strength into that one hit, and now he was off balance, his eyes wide with shock and loathing as he stared into Sasuke's blazing sharingan. The prodigious Uchiha darted forward, his strong hand clasping firmly around Kou's extended arm. The air gushed out of Sasuke's lungs as his body tensed, power coursing through his veins as he lifted Kou off his feet, throwing him violently towards the tanks, still standing despite being partially shattered.

Kou smashed through the centre one, pieces of broken glass spraying the room and dancing across the floor. For a moment, the Clan leader lay quite still amongst the shards, his hair wrapped around him like a strange, slippery cloak. Sasuke could feel his companions staring at him in alarm, but he didn't care; the thrill of adrenaline, _of revenge_, was singing in his veins. His chakra blazed even stronger as he advanced on Kou, his cold voice piercing the silence.

"My strength is not bravado." He hissed, red eyes flashing. "I have defeated thousands of opponents. I have fought and held my own against the man you consider to be a deity. Oh, and I have _already killed you a several times today._"

At that, Kou stirred, pushing himself up with his hands. Ribbons of blood ran down his back, but he ignored his injury, glaring at Sasuke from beneath the fall of his hair. He opened his mouth, but instead of replying to Sasuke's taunts, he barked something in a language none of the Konoha shinobi had ever heard before. It reverberated around the room, rattling their bones with its power.

As the last echoing peals faded, a sudden glow caught Sasuke's attention. He glanced down at the bodies of the two women – only to stumble backwards in instinctual fear. Marks were appearing on the corpses, glowing white at first and then fading to black. For a moment Sasuke thought they were simple seal markings, but as he examined them closer, his stomach churned with sudden recognition. He jumped back, landing between Kakashi and Shikamaru with the colour drained from his face.

"What are those markings?" Shikamaru demanded, clearly stressed by his lack of plan or knowledge about what was happening.

Sasuke replied with a single word that tasted like acid in his mouth. "Demonic."

In unison, the three ninja stepped back, their eyes fixed on the women. At Kakashi's sharp intake of breath, Sasuke knew he too was seeing the cursed markings taking effect, sending sickly jolts of dark energy into the bodies of their hosts. Shikamaru flinched as the women suddenly began to twitch and convulse, as if they were being electrocuted.

Once again swallowing bile, Shikamaru whispered. "I don't understand. We studied his jutsu, Sasuke. It all made sense. I specifically said that it didn't involve any demon shit!"

Kou was on his feet now, a grinning specter with his sheets of black hair framing his body. And as he rose the women rose with him, dripping wet and cold, their eyes black holes in their beautiful faces. They stood crookedly, as if they were slightly off-balance, their small feet getting sliced by the shards of glass that littered the ground. But if they felt any pain from this, they gave no indication of it on their blank faces.

Sasuke felt himself shudder. Aside from the times he had fought a Kyuubi-controlled Naruto, he had never come into contact with anyone whose power was truly demonic before. Forbidden jutsu's were one thing, but this – it felt as if the warmth was being sucked from the room, the oxygen replaced by an acidic stench. It was nothing like Naruto and Kurama's power, which, although still terrifying, felt pure.

"Kou," Kakashi said, his voice shaking with disbelief. "This is not the kind of stuff you mess with. This isn't the kind of curse you cast upon your _own family._"

Smiling softly, Kou stood between the bodies of his wife and daughter, stroking the hair away from their faces affectionately. "My bloodline has been tainted by dark powers for hundreds of years." He replied, voice sickeningly sweet. "Most people, curiously enough, believe in many gods yet refuse to believe in the demons who lurk in their shadows. They live in a world were jutsu gives men the power of gods, and yet they laugh at the idea of divine evil. I simply sought out that power. Now I am one with the divine."

Kakashi once again spoke, his voice pleading. "Kou, think about what this has done to the souls of you family members. Do you realize how much they must have suffered?"

Sasuke spoke then, his tone glacial. "How could you do this to your own family. They loved you. They were all you had."

A flash of emotion coloured Kou's features, madness in his green eyes. "Love is not guaranteed in life, Sasuke Uchiha." Kou said, and for the first time, the shadow of humanity darkened his voice. "Not for men like us. They were experiments, pawns, characters in my lifelong play to achieve my true goal. I have the blood of the demon in my veins, and now-" Here he paused to inhale shakily, raising his hands towards the sky with a look of undulating glee, "Now that I have spilt the blood of the avenging angel, my transformation will be completed!"

"You're insane." Shikamaru moaned, disbelief colouring his voice.

Sasuke felt a chill in his stomach. So it was true, he thought. All along, this whole plot was to capture Naruto. _His Naruto. _He clenched his fists so tightly that blood welled under his fingernails. Bristling with rage, he stepped forward – and suddenly Luka and Lila's mother was flying towards him, a shrill shriek blasting his eardrums as her clawed fingers scrambled towards his throat. He cried out in alarm, fending off her grabbing fingers and sending her flying back with a kick to her naked stomach.

She righted herself quickly, a feral snarl tearing up her throat. Crouching down, as if she was ready to pounce, her form seemed to ripple as whatever thing that controlled her began to change her shape. The shinobi stood in horror as both Lila and her mothers features began to contort, their spines rippling, fingers lengthening sickeningly, black eyes growing larger in their white faces. Sasuke felt himself backing away in alarm, and his movement once again caught the attention of Kou's wife. Her jaw unhinged as she opened her mouth wide, a roar louder than a lions rattling through her frame.

But before she could attack, there was a sound like an explosion and a blast of heat. Naruto slammed down onto the carved stone floor with such force that enormous cracks appeared around his feet. Flames licked along his spine as he bent down, his face inches from the Kou woman's, and using Kurama's voice, retuned her roar tenfold. Sasuke screamed in pain as he covered his ears, trying to block the intense, angry, _protective_ sound of Naruto's roar.

Kou stumbled backwards in alarm, fear momentarily showing on his face. Both his wife and Lila slunk down, the lesser demons inside them cowering in fear, like two weaker wolves groveling before the Alpha.

"No," Kou muttered, shaking his head. "I killed you. I killed you, Naruto Uzumaki."

Rage seemed to radiate from Naruto in waves of heat; his shoulders tense as chakra flames danced around him. "Yeah, you did." Naruto growled, his voice dripping with venomous hatred. "But I came back."

As Kou spluttered over his words, Naruto turned fluidly, seeming quite comfortable leaving his back exposed to the demonic women, who continued to cower in fear of him. He looked at his comrades, his face surprisingly calm and expressionless. "Shikamaru, use your shadow stitching to hold those two down. They probably can't be killed by normal means, so try to think of a way to get rid of them. Kakashi-sensei, I need you to distract Kou for a little while."

Once the two men had nodded in silent understanding, Naruto turned his gaze to Sasuke, who stared at him breathlessly. When he spoke now, his voice was soft, familiar. "I need to talk to Sasuke."

None of them moved immediately, but when Kakashi stepped towards Kou confidently, the rest of them sprang into action. Shikamaru knelt down, ready to perform his signature jutsu. But whatever happened next, Sasuke didn't see it. He found himself moving, cool air rushing past, until he came to a stop on the rocky plateau outside the cave.

He stood there, breathless and shaking in Naruto's arms. His mind completely blank, all Sasuke could do was reach out and carefully examine Naruto's body with his fingertips, gently stroking the scars where less than an hour ago, swords had impaled the soft skin. Inhaling softly, Naruto retracted his intense chakra, allowing the flames to fade away so that Sasuke could see him – really see him.

Naruto's hair was filthy, matted with sweat and blood. His face and neck were frighteningly pale, the skin around his eyes ashen. Dried blood clung to his body, which would have been naked from the waist up except for the torn remains of Naruto's Sage cloak. Since Sakura had focused her energy on the larger wounds, Naruto's skin was still covered in cuts and bruises, some of them seeming to grown larger and darker by the second. He looked terrible – sick and exhausted and in a huge amount of pain.

Sasuke blanched at the sight of him. He felt as if a bucket of cold water had been dumped down his spine. "Naruto," He whispered, voice breaking.

Naruto pulled him closer, trying to smile as he said, "I'm fine."

Sasuke could only stare at him in helpless disbelief. He stared, astounded and concerned, because even in his current state, Sasuke was struck by his attraction to Naruto. When you love someone, it is difficult _not _to be astounded by their beauty; by how utterly and terrifyingly perfect they are in your eyes. Sasuke felt a jolt of electricity go up his spine as Naruto reached up, cradling Sasuke's cheek in his hand as he put their foreheads together.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, the huskiness of his voice making Sasuke ache. "Do you love me?"

Feeling himself tensing, Sasuke inhaled sharply in alarm. Even though he did love Naruto, intensely, he had never said it out loud before. And Naruto had never asked him to. Swallowing a sense of dread at the timing, Sasuke nodded slightly before he softly replied, "Of course I do, dobe."

Naruto smiled fleetingly. "That's good." He said, "Because I fucking love you. More than anything else in the world."

Hearing the sadness in Naruto's voice when he said those words made Sasuke's stomach turn. He reached up, gripping the hair at the back of Naruto's neck. Not knowing what else to say, Sasuke asked, "Why did it take you so long to get here? I thought that, after the messenger clone…"

His voice trailed off. Naruto, sensing his worry, brushed the hair away from his face in a soothing gesture. "I had to stop and collect myself for a few minutes. You know, make sure Kurama was okay, collect some natural chakra, that kind of stuff." He looked into Sasuke's eyes intently, seeing himself reflected against the blazing red. "Sasuke, I know what I have to do."

"To defeat Kou?" Sasuke asked sharply. "He's using demonic power, Naruto."

"I know," Naruto said with a slight frown. "Kurama could sense it. But that doesn't change anything. I can still beat him."

"What do you plan to do?"

Naruto hesitated, examining Sasuke's face carefully. He began talking slowly. "I think…I've known for a while what I would have to do to kill this bastard. And now I know for sure. I really did die for a minute down there, Sasuke, but while I was hovering there I met Luka, and he told me what I had to do."

Sasuke nodded slightly, frowning. He didn't like to hear that Naruto had been standing right at the edge of death: the news sent a fresh wave of pain shooting through his stomach. But he put it aside, knowing that Shikamaru and Kakashi were still in the cave, trying to buy them some time. "So, what's the plan then?"

The blond inhaled deeply. "It's impossible to kill Kou on this plane, especially if he has demonic power." He explained. "I'm going to have to fight him _in the veil_, in the world between worlds. The only problem is, normal chakra doesn't work there. Kou will still have power, thanks to the whole demon thing, and it's not like I can bring weapons there, so I had to find another way."

Sasuke waited patiently for Naruto to continue, nerves rattling around in his chest.

"In order for me to fight and win in an astral plane, I need to have an anchor in the real world _and _a source of power to use as a weapon in the veil. The part of me that stays here will be safe, assuming I don't get killed of course. It's the part of me that I fight with that will be in danger." Naruto swallowed hard, his voice shaking as he continued. "The two strongest parts of me, the sources that make me the most powerful, are my connection with Kurama, and my love. My love for you, Sasuke. Kurama is going to take control of my physical body and help you guys fight here, while I fight Kou – using my heart as my weapon."

Sasuke trembled with emotion. "No. No fucking way."

Naruto's eyes widened in alarm. "What, what's wrong?"

"You just said that the part of you most likely to get damaged is the part you fight with. Your soul. Your heart." Sasuke yelled, face flushed with anger. "What happens if you manage to kill Kou, but then when you get back to your body, your heart is so damaged that you…that you…"

"That I what?" Naruto demanded, impatiently.

"That you don't love me anymore." Sasuke whispered, looking down to avoid Naruto's gaze. "What if you're so damaged that you don't even know me, or Sakura?"

Naruto felt like his heart was going to explode, or crumple, as he tucked his hand under Sasuke's chin. "If that happens," He whispered, his voice hoarse with pending tears, "Then I'll count myself lucky. Know why?"

Sasuke shook his head, staring into Naruto's blue eyes searchingly.

He smiled. "Because, Sasuke, I'll be able to fall in love with you all over again."

White-hot, searing pain tore through Sasuke. With desperation, he tightened his grip on Naruto's filthy hair and pulled his down forcefully into a kiss. Naruto, taken by surprise, tensed up for a moment. But then he melted, pulling Sasuke against his chest. Sasuke held him as tightly as he could, breathing in his scent and tasting him hungrily. Naruto had always been something so solid, so warm, and now he was going somewhere that Sasuke couldn't follow. This thought sent another shot of pain through Sasuke, and with renewed vigor he deepened the kiss.

When finally they broke apart, Sasuke went up on his toes so that he could whisper in Naruto's ear. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

_In a thousand worlds, _Sasuke thought, _in a thousand lifetimes. I would find you, and love you, Naruto._

Naruto's face twisted in pain, but his hand was steady as he gently touched Sasuke's cheek. He seemed at a loss for words, his blue eyes gleaming with emotion. Shaking his head sadly, Naruto simply kissed Sasuke's forehead and said, "I love you, too."

And then he stepped away. Within seconds, he seemed to shift, and Sasuke could sense that Naruto had already left his body. When the blond looked up again, his eyes were bloody red and flames started to dance around him once more. Sasuke steeled himself, putting his emotions aside so he could focus on the fight ahead.

"Let's go tear this bastard to shreds, Kurama."

* * *

><p>AN: Let's all hold hands and cry.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

* * *

><p>The first thing that Sasuke's mind registered was the blood.<p>

_Lots _of blood.

He stopped at the entrance of the rocky chamber, sharingan flashing as he surveyed the scene. Kakashi seemed to be holding his own against Kou, the dueling pair flashing through the room so fast that they were almost invisible. But when Sasuke focused on his ex-sensei, he noticed that a ribbon of blood was lacing down his right arm, leaving a trail of droplets on the floor.

"_Not good."_

Sasuke's gaze then flicked over to Shikamaru.

"_Oh, shit."_

The strategist, who specialized in mid-range jutsu, was down on his knees. One of the demon women was caught by his shadow, the deadly black tendrils struggling to hold her at bay. The other was circling behind the exhausted Nara, black eyes flashing and lips curling back as it eyed the kunai in Shikamaru's free hand.

At least some of the blood, it seemed, belonged to Shikamaru's opponents.

The rest was oozing from the shadow-nin, who panted and shook with the effort it took to maintain his ninjutsu. His vest was torn to shreds; angry cuts pulsing blood that seeped into the green fabric. A nasty looking gash, which seemed to be the source of most of the blood, showed through a rip in the material that covered his left leg.

Sasuke inhaled a sharp hiss at the crimson pooling around Shikamaru's sandals.

"_Naruto's going to be pissed."_

With that thought spurring him on, Sasuke bolted to Shikamaru's defense as the circling demon-woman launch towards him, bloodied claws outstretched. Sasuke jumped and spun midair, catching the creature with a roundhouse kick to the head. He heard a satisfying crack as his foot connected with skull, a shockwave rattling the cave as the demon hit the far wall.

"Sasuke!" Shikamaru said sharply, his normally dulcet tones cracking with pain. "Where's Naru -"

Sasuke glanced at the shadow-nin's face when he suddenly stopped midsentence. Frowning, he followed the path of Shikamaru's shocked gaze towards the entrance of the cave.

From the dark gloom of the hallway they could see a pair of red eyes, flickering and flashing like torches. A deep growl tumbled and echoed off the stone walls, making the floor vibrate.

The two demon women reacted instantly, their heads whipping towards the source of the noise. With a violent shove of chakra, the one held by Shikamaru's shadows broke free. But rather than attack him, it backed away slowly until it was beside its partner.

Still growling, Kurama stepped into the room. Flames of chakra began to lick along Naruto's limbs, redder and hotter than the golden flames that usually surrounded him. Sasuke could see Naruto's skin burning and cracking in the heat.

His eyebrows met in a frown before he quickly smoothed out his expression.

"_Naruto's always been a fast healer." _He reminded himself. _"Don't worry about it."_

The fox's eyes, so strange in Naruto's sculpted face, crackled as they shifted from the demons to Sasuke and Shikamaru. His lips pulled back, revealing fangs that grew longer before their eyes. He gestured towards the crimson covering Shikamaru's shaking body.

"Sasuke," Kurama's deep voice rumbled through Naruto's throat. "Take Nara to the medics."

"No." Shikamaru protested, trying to stand.

The colour immediately drained from his face as his left leg buckled beneath him. Sasuke reached out, catching him before he could fall.

"Dammit," He hissed, clutching his leg as pain pulled his face taunt. "One of those fucking demons bit me."

Sasuke's eyes darted towards the beasts, his stomach lurching as one of them ran its forked tongue over its teeth. The muscles in its body tensed. So did Sasuke's, anticipating the attack. The demon howled as it launched itself towards Shikamaru, sensing the inevitable kill.

Sasuke's hands tightened around his comrade's arms as he pulled him back sharply, twisting him away from the demons reaching claws. A heartbeat later Sasuke realized that, in his instinctual impulse to protect a teammate, he had left his own back wide open.

The demon howled triumphantly, its claws inches away from the back of Sasuke's exposed neck.

Flames crackled in the air. Kurama launched himself between Sasuke and his attacker, colliding with the demon and launching them both across the room.

Still holding Shikamaru tightly, Sasuke watched with wide eyes as Kurama pinned the woman and leaned down, almost as if he was going to kiss her. But then, in a flash of fangs and a gush of dark blood, he tore out the woman's throat. She convulsed beneath him, black eyes staring as blood pooled on the floor.

Kurama's teeth had sunk so deeply, Sasuke could see the bones in the woman's neck.

"Gross." Shikamaru said, his voice deadpan.

Kurama turned to look at them, crimson dripping down his chin. "Get him out of here before the damn thing regenerates!" He ordered before turning with a fierce growl to the other demon, which had started to creep toward them.

As if to illustrate his point, the flesh of the possessed woman pinned beneath him began to shift, chords of muscle growing and snaking back together as the demon attempted to repair the damage. Scowling impatiently, Kurama plunged his fingers into her neck, snapping through her spine and cracking the floor beneath it.

"Go!" He roared. "If one of you brats gets killed, Naruto will never forgive me. Go! GO!"

"Tsk." Sasuke grit his teeth in annoyance before pulling Shikamaru's arm over his shoulders. "Taking orders from the damn fox. Hold on, Nara."

He tucked his other arm around Shikamaru's waist, holding up most of his weight and he hauled them both towards the exit. They had almost made it when a feral snarling sent shivers up their spines.

Sasuke turned, feeling Shikamaru's ponytail brush his cheek as the strategist craned his neck to see what was happening.

The other demon had launched itself at Kurama, knocking him off its partner. The demon whose neck Kurama had destroyed was already healing, and had jumped back into the fray. They grappled on the floor, howling and screaming as their jaws snapped towards the vital points of Naruto's body.

Sasuke's throat tightened. He had seen something similar before when he had wandered through an abandoned village: two smaller dogs teaming up to fight a larger, more powerful adversary, tearing it to shreds for the sake of defending their own lives.

"Go help him!" Shikamaru suddenly barked. "He can't let loose in here. He knows the mountain will collapse on us if he does. Help him, Uchiha!"

"Get against the wall and stay there!" Sasuke ordered, ducking away from Shikamaru.

He raced towards Kurama, wishing he had his sword. Instead his hands flashed through several seals, the hum of his lightning blade cutting the air. But before he could finish forming the blade, a flash of movement caught his attention.

"Shit!" He cursed, releasing his hold on the jutsu before skidding to alter his course. He jumped forward, catching a nearly unconscious Kakashi before he hit the ground.

The silver-haired ninja glanced up with one eye, his other tightly closed as blood dripped from it. "Thanks, Sasuke." He hummed through his mask.

Sasuke glanced over his old sensei critically. Besides the deep wound on his arm, Kakashi's body was striped with dozens of lacerations.

He looked up, eyes locking on Kou as he cupped his hand over the cut on Kakashi's arm, trying to slow the bleeding.

"Can you stand?" Sasuke's voice was low, but coated with ice as he continued to stare at their opponent. Kou ignored them pointedly, focusing his chakra into a blade on the outside of his palm. He used it to slice through his long hair, watching the strands fall to the ground.

"Yes." Kakashi answered, his tone serious. "But I can't fight for much longer. I'm almost out of chakra."

"Go get Nara and take him to Sakura." Sasuke whispered. "I'll take care of Kou."

Kakashi stiffened. "I can't leave you here alone."

"I'm not alone." Sasuke hissed impatiently, gripping Kakashi's arm a bit tighter. "Naruto - dammit, I mean Kurama – is with me."

Kakashi's dark eye crinkled with concern. "Two against three? How are you planning on -"

"I'll bring down the damn mountain if I have to." Sasuke barked, struggling to keep from yelling. He stood up suddenly, pulling Kakashi with him. "Naruto needs time to find and kill Kou on the spiritual plane. Until he does, _I _have to protect _you._ Now get Nara out of here before you both bleed to death."

Kakashi looked over at Shikamaru, who was leaning against the wall. Cold sweat dripped down his pale face as he squeezed the area above the cut on his thigh, trying to stop the steady stream of blood that was lacing down his leg.

"I'll take Shikamaru," Kakashi agreed in a hushed voice. "But then I'm coming back to help."

"Do whatever you want." Sasuke whispered back, annoyed. "Just don't fucking die."

"Roger that." Kakashi said before running to Shikamaru's side.

Sasuke watched him converse briefly with the shadow-nin before slinging his arm around him and escorting him out of the cave. He felt himself sigh involuntarily with relief.

"Now then." Kou suddenly said, "Shall we begin?"

Sasuke turned quickly, shifting into a defensive stance. "I'll tear you to shreds." He replied icily, his face an unreadable mask.

"I can't wait." Kou replied.

Sasuke's eyes twitched as the pinwheel pattern shifted into the Mangekyō sharingan.

Kou didn't miss it. He launched an attack on Sasuke, who twisted out of range before he started moving, running parallel to Kou as his mind raced.

"_I definitely can't use Susanoo _in_ here." _He thought, glancing towards to rocky ceiling. _"And genjutsu is also risky, since Kou is a master of it himself. I could try to close him in using Amaterasu, but not until Kurama can get those demons under control. If I accidentally hit him…"_

Sasuke stopped abruptly and rushed at Kou, lightning flashing along his arms. Kou read his intent instantly and smiled – a taijutsu battle was the safest thing to do in such a confined space.

Kou parried Sasuke's blows expertly, the smile never leaving his face despite the brain-numbing speed of their movements. Infuriated by his cockiness, yet fully aware that anyone else would have been overwhelmed by Kou already, Sasuke sent a course of lightning towards him. Kou smiled even wider, forming a shield from his own chakra and deflecting Sasuke's attack – towards where Kurama was having a standoff with the two demons.

He stood with his back to Sasuke, tails of flame flashing behind him as he bared his teeth to his opponents. He left his back wide open in order to defend Sasuke's, something the fox wouldn't do willingly. Simply knowing the viciously protective nature of his Jinchuuriki host had made Kurama do it on instinct, leaving himself wide open to attack.

Or so it seemed.

Kurama darted forward, seizing one of the demons with his clawed hands and spinning. The lightning that had been surging towards him struck his demon shield, a hair-raising scream crawling up its throat as it writhed in pain.

Throwing it aside, Kurama jumped at the second demon, which ran towards him screaming with fury. They slashed at each other with claws and teeth: fierce and feral.

Sasuke turned back towards Kou. Rage twisted his features as glowing light appeared in his palms. Without him needing to make a single hand sign, two thin blades of lightning descended from his palms, as curved and deadly as a snakes poisonous fangs.

Kou registered his shift in mood instantly.

He channeled chakra along his arms, using them to deflect the blades that Sasuke slashed at him with. Blindly furious, Sasuke ignored the scent of burning flesh, not caring what the source was.

Pulling his arms back, Sasuke swept his blades towards Kou's prone legs. He jumped. Sasuke smirked. His arms crossed over one another in the air beneath Kou's knees. He immediately bent his elbows, locking them together for added strength as he surge up into Kou's descending body.

The blades of lightning cut through his defenses as easily as a scythe cutting through butter. The force of their opposing momentums impaled Kou's forearms easily, the blades slipping into his chest before reappearing, with the scent of searing flesh, through Kou's back.

His green eyes flew wide with pain and shock.

Sasuke smiled triumphantly.

Unlocking his elbows, he yanked his arms apart viciously, his blades slicing through Kou's bones and effectively dissecting him.

Sasuke watched remorselessly as his opponent fell, eyes wide open and staring. No blood fell from his body, the lightning having cauterized the flesh wherever it had touched it. Sharingan gleaming in the light, Sasuke leaned over Kou and whispered venomously, "I told you I'd tear you to shreds."

Kou didn't make a sound. He could only stare blankly at the boy who leaned over him, his face twisted by rage and madness.

"Think of it as payback." Sasuke continued in a low purr. "For laying your hands on _my _angel."

Kou reacted. Emotion rippled through his dying body as his limbs began to convulse, his mouth working soundlessly.

Sasuke smirked and turned away smoothly.

"Kurama." He called. "Move."

The fox turned to look at him, a mangled but rapidly healing body in his hand. He read Sasuke's intent instantly, dropping the demon and jumping out of range just as black flames crackled to life on its skin.

The demon howled, scrambling across the floor as best it could with broken limbs. It crawled towards its partner, grabbing at it and screeching in pain. Immediately, the black amaterasu flames jumped from one demon to the next, burning them at a rate their regenerative bodies couldn't keep up to.

Kurama landed at his side, blood dripping from his face and hands. "That's a dangerous move, kid." He growled warningly.

"This is a dangerous situation." Sasuke retorted. "Now reel in your chakra, fox. Naruto's skin is burning."

Kurama glanced down, red eyes flashing as he realized that Sasuke was right. Layers of Naruto's sun-kissed skin had melted away, revealing bloodied flesh beneath. The little that had remained of his Sage cloak was gone, replaced by claw marks that blanketed his body in crossing patterns.

"Dammit." The fox growled, pulling the waves of chakra he was emitting back into Naruto's body. "Good thing he heals quickly."

Before Sasuke could respond, a gurgling sound drew their attention away from the burning demons, who had fallen silent.

They turned in unison towards Kou, stepping closer cautiously. Their eyes widened in disbelief as they watched his body shifting, convulsing, shuddering.

Regenerating.

There was a snapping sound as the spinal chord Sasuke had sliced clean through fused itself back together. The tattered remains of Kou's forearms, held together by flaps of skin, straightened out and repaired.

Sasuke scowled, preparing to use amaterasu once more.

Kurama gripped his arm tightly to stop him. "Don't do it." He warned, glancing over his shoulder.

Following his gaze, Sasuke felt his stomach pitch icily. The black flames had spread from their intended targets, licking along the floors and up the walls. They were spreading quickly. Too quickly.

"Time to go." Sasuke said as he turned back to Kou. "We can't risk letting those flames touch us."

"Agreed." The fox barked before jabbing his thumb towards Kou. "What about him though?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. The speed with which he'd defeated Kou was deceiving. Sasuke knew that, if he had less chakra than he did at that moment, Kou would have easily won.

"_I can't take any chances."_

He walked over to the tank Kou's body had resided in, the only one still standing. With a flash of lightning, Sasuke cut a giant piece from the thick glass, protecting his hands with chakra as he carried it over to where Kou lay.

Without pausing, Sasuke lifted the glass over his head and slammed the sharpest end through Kou's torso. The glass, coated with his chakra, cut into the solid rock beneath, effectively pinning Kou down, like an insect stuck to a board with a pin. He writhed with pain, grabbing at the glass with desperate hands, only to have them sliced by the sharp edges.

"There." Sasuke said bitterly, finding no pleasure in seeing his opponent in such a pathetic state. "That should hold him until the flames get to him."

Kurama's eyes flashed in his direction. He hadn't missed the duel meaning to Sasuke's words.

"Let's go." He said, glancing towards the creeping black flames again.

They turned as one, heading for the door at a run. They didn't look back until they neared the end of the rocky hallway, the light of late afternoon visible ahead. Kurama slid to a halt, turning to face back the way they had come.

Sasuke's eyes shifted, his powerful sharingan seeing the enormous pulse of the fox's chakra. It pooled between his hands, so condensed that it was almost black, spinning so quickly that the air around it hummed. And then, he threw it down the hall.

Without waiting to see what happened, he turned, pulling Sasuke along with him. For a moment, there was silence behind them. And then, the rasen-shuriken collided with the rocky passageway, and exploded.

The force sent them both flying, skidding across the rocky plateau outside the cave entrance. Dust poured from the mountain as an avalanche of rocks tumbled inside, effectively sealing the amaterasu, and Kou, inside.

When the sound of shifting rock finally settled, Sasuke glanced over at Kurama with a raised eyebrow.

The fox roared fiercely towards the mountain, the air shivering with the intensity of the sound.

"Nobody messes with Naruto." He grumbled, sounding strangely affectionate when he said the blond's name.

And then his eyes flicked back into his head. Pain tore across Naruto's features as his body, although devoid of his spirit, suddenly registered the damage to his smoking skin. Sasuke saw a flicker of blue as Kurama relinquished his control of Naruto's body. For a moment, the blond maintained his seated position, staring ahead blankly.

And then he fell back heavily onto the rocks before Sasuke could catch him. With a shuddering exhale, his head fell to the side.

And then, he went utterly still.

* * *

><p>Naruto didn't like how easily he found his way back to the veil.<p>

He stood with his eyes shut, not wanting to look around at the pale copy of the world he was standing in. The silence was oppressive, the chill of creeping shadows chasing shivers up Naruto's spine. His heart felt sick, his life force flickering as if it was unstable. Being here twice in one day was bad for Naruto's soul.

But something was different this time. The air around him hummed with static, indicating the strong use of chakra nearby. Proof that the others were still fighting.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, staring at the place where Sasuke had been standing only moments before. His eyebrows drew together at the thought of the Uchiha, and the pained expression he had made before Naruto had switched the control of his body over to Kurama.

Closing his eyes, Naruto whispered into the silence, "Forgive me, Sasuke. All I ever wanted was to _ease_ your pain."

Then he plunged his hands into his own chest, his form shimmering as he pulled out something that gleamed and pulsed like a pounding heart. Naruto put aside his own feelings of vulnerability as he held his humanity, his ability to love, in his hands - willing it to shape itself into a weapon. He watched curiously as the glowing mass began to change, waves of energy flowing from it and encompassing his body with warmth. The strength of it shocked him, his limbs suddenly humming with power.

Naruto closed his eyes against the glowing light, waiting for his heart to settle on a form. When the light finally dimmed, he opened his eyes slowly. For a moment he was confused – his heart had, instead of taking the form of a weapon, wrapped itself around his body like a glowing cloak – but realization came just as suddenly. His love, his strength; it was a shield. Honed to protect those he cared for.

"_And not,"_ He thought, _"Very different from the power I usually have."_

He basked in the glow of this realization, reassured that he had made the correct decision in using his love as a weapon. It felt so similar to the power his chakra gave him; it seemed obvious in that moment that it was love, more than anything else, which fueled him.

Not wanting to let any more time slip away, Naruto took off at a run. As he went back into the mountain, he could sense a cold presence looming before him. He turned the corners of the hall, the washed-out colours of the rock shifting curiously as he passed.

He finally rounded the final bend and burst into the chamber, momentarily thrown by the silence. And then he saw him.

_Kou._

Their eyes connected, vivid blue and pale green. Naruto scowled.

Kou's spirit, warped by age and the touch of demons, looked transparent and sickly. Twisted, hornlike spikes protruded through his skin, blacker than coal and dangerous looking. His hair was just as long as it had been in the real world, but here it shivered behind him eerily, as if it concealed a nest of twining serpents.

Naruto's eyes widened fractionally as colour began to bleed into the pastel landscape around Kou. Dark tones seeped into the rocks, spreading around them like water. As Naruto watched, flashes of light danced across the rocks, illuminating them momentarily, although the source of the light didn't exist in this plane.

"_Sasuke."_

Naruto didn't take the time to wonder how Kou was managing to alter their surroundings. He had learned about something called a "duel-spirit", a label often placed on those who could linger in two separate planes at once. Technically Naruto, being a Sage, was one of them.

"You know," Naruto called out, his voice sure and absolute in the silence. "If you wanted to live forever, you should have become a Sage. Thanks to the natural chakra we absorb, we can keep ourselves alive indefinitely."

Kou's pale eyes flashed, and Naruto braced himself for an attack. None came. Instead, the air between them shimmered, and Naruto suddenly found himself staring at his reflection, as if Kou had placed a mirror between them.

Only, it _wasn't _his reflection, Naruto realized. He was looking at himself through Kou's eyes. The resulting sensation was strangely alienating.

The man who stood before him, tall and grim, glowed from within with golden light. He was wrapped in colours of fiery red and orange, draped around him in a smoothly flowing cloak. His hair danced around his face like a flame, his eyes paled to an almost silvery hue by the light. But it was what hovered above his shoulders that had Naruto's eyebrows shooting up towards his hairline.

Two enormous, shimmering wings, made from golden flames.

The vision suddenly faded, and he found himself staring at Kou, golden light reflected in his green eyes.

"Wind-spirited." Kou whispered. "The strongest of souls."

Naruto shook his head in confusion. He had wandered through the veil plenty of times, but he had never _seen _himself. He had known that souls sometimes had altered appearances, but applying that knowledge to his own image felt strange. Especially when that image was such a symbolic one.

"_Angel of death…"_

Naruto reached up to feel the air above his shoulders. Sure enough, his hands connected with something soft that hummed under his touch. A chill ran through his body.

"I saw you." Kou whispered. "Always I linger in death, Naruto Uzumaki, so I could see your true form. Not the fox spirit that so many others see, but yours: the spirit of one who commands the winds. I could see it. So could my children. My children…"

Kou suddenly pitched forward, his arms twining around his chest as if he were holding himself together. He coughed loudly, grimacing in pain as he growled, "Uchiha…my body…"

Naruto shook his head sharply, furious with himself for getting distracted. Sasuke was fighting right now. He needed to hurry.

In a surge of energy he stepped towards Kou, feeling his power shifting. "I won't let you hurt anyone else, Kou." He said gruffly. "This ends now."

Kou returned Naruto's gaze, a flash of sorrow touching his eyes briefly.

And then he attacked.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey everybody! Hope this new chapter got your wee hearts racing. Just to let you all know, I've been (slowly) editing some of the earlier chapters, making them a bit...ahem..._saucier_. Check 'em out, let me know what you think! Enjoy!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

* * *

><p>Never in his long life had Kou felt such fear.<p>

And that was truly saying something, since none had ever lived as long as him. Kou had lost track of the millennia long ago. Centuries passed in the blink of an eye. Mortal humans flourished and faded. War ravaged the land. Peace rebuilt it. War came to destroy it once more.

And everywhere there was death. Inescapable: cold and consuming death.

Kou feared it above all else.

And yet, being a duel-spirit, he had spent his entire life with one foot in the threshold of death. Ever it called to him, like a sweet melody in the distance. Ever he had evaded it, handing it the souls of others to loosen its grip on his own. But now, with his mortal body destroyed by the black flames of the accursed Uchiha, its hold on him was tighter than ever.

The instinct to survive was howling in his veins. It fueled strength into his limbs as he put all his knowledge of combat to use, fighting with a ravenous, fearsome desperation.

But a part of him knew it wouldn't be enough.

The man before him, so young that his age wasn't even worthy of measure in Kou's mind, parried every blow he was dealt with ease. His radiant face, tinted gold and brutal in its beauty, was set in determined sadness. And above his strong shoulders, shimmering in the still air of the veil, a set of enormous golden wings encircled them both. The soul of Naruto Uzumaki was the strongest, and most beautiful, that Kou had ever encountered.

He reacted just in time to block a slash of the boy's palm. Kou grit his teeth, resisting the urge to cry out in pain as golden sparks flashed off Naruto's skin and burned him. Everywhere the boy touched him, veins of bright flame appeared on his skin. And now, Kou noticed, the rivulets of flame were beginning to grow and connect.

Naruto's flames wrapped around his spirit in ribbons, breaking and binding it. Kou felt himself weakening at an alarming rate; smoke issuing out of his mouth and nose as the demonic energy in his spirit reacted to the purity of Naruto's power.

And suddenly Kou found himself remembering the beauty of the world when it was young. Seeing the open sea, spread out before his eyes. Feeling the surge of unnatural strength in his limbs for the first time. And how it had allowed him to sense, although distant, the power of the one who had awoken it in him. The one who had began it all.

"No," Kou hissed, his head wreathed in smoke. "I was there at the waking; I shall be there for the breaking."

He saw something in the Uzumaki boy's eyes flash, but he didn't stop to identify what it was. Instead, he roared loud enough to make his throat burn, redoubling his effort to destroy the towering beacon of light before him.

The boy hardly seemed fazed. He dug in his heels, mouth set in a grim line as he concentrated on defending himself.

But not attacking.

Something in Kou's soul wavered as he realized what he had seen in his opponent's eyes. It was something worse than hatred. For the emotion that gripped Naruto's eyes was pure, heart wrenching pity.

Kou felt the shadowy hands of death on him tighten, almost tripping him up.

This moment of weakness was all it took for Naruto to break through his defenses. In a swift, concise motion, Naruto stepped forwards and delivered two solid blows; one to Kou's diaphragm, the other to his exposed throat.

The world lurched and spun as Kou found himself thrown backwards, pain tearing through him in waves. Before Kou could recover and prepare himself for a counterattack, golden light once again surrounded him, and he found himself slammed with alarming force into the ground.

A weaker soul would have been shattered instantly by Naruto's strength. Kou's form merely shivered slightly, his hands pulling uselessly at the hand latched around his throat. Again he found himself staring into those eyes, deeper than oceans and many times as fearsome. Again, that dreaded fear gripped him tightly.

His strength would not be enough to save him this time, Kou instinctively knew. But he had other talents that might help even the odds: his manipulative mind and his ability to transform his surroundings inside the veil. It was not as strong as a genjutsu in the real world, but it might be enough to save him. Quickly forming a plan of attack, Kou began to speak.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Kou rasped around the hand clasped on his throat. "Look at what you have become. Feared by your friends, who begin to loathe obeying you. Feared by the people you swore to protect. You have murdered my children, Naruto Uzumaki, and now you intend to kill me too?"

As he spoke those last words, his face shimmered and transformed, until Naruto found himself staring not at Kou, but at Sasuke. Much to Kou's satisfaction, Naruto's expression wavered, and for the first time he looked uncertain.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." Kou spat, mimicking Sasuke's icy tones surprisingly well. "Instead, I'm stuck with you for the rest of my life. It's so annoying. I should have killed you…"

The blond grit his teeth and gripped Kou's throat even tighter, cutting off his voice. Another sharp pang of fear shot through Kou, for he knew that, if he had a body, that grip would have snapped his neck. Remembering the rage that had roiled off the skin of the Jinchuuriki the day he had attacked Ino, Kou quickly changed his method. Still using Sasuke's face and voice, he continued.

"Naruto," Kou said as soothingly as he could while his windpipe was being crushed. "Isn't that enough now? Aren't you tired of hurting me?"

Naruto pulled his hand back sharply, stepping away from Kou so quickly that he almost stumbled. The shining form of his wings and the golden light that surrounded him dimmed. His eyebrows pulled together, pain in his eyes.

"You're not Sasuke." Naruto whispered, his hoarse voice barely audible.

Kou felt a soaring rush of triumph as he sat up, subtly changing the illusion so that the face he wore became younger, more open and trusting.

"Yes I am," Kou said, fighting the urge to smirk when his mimicry of a young boy's voice made Naruto shudder. By the time Kou stood up, he had completed his illusion. He now stood before Naruto as a young Sasuke, no more than seven years old. Kou tilted his head slightly, repeating, "Aren't you tired of hurting me? Can't you stop now?"

"I'm not hurting you." Naruto's eyes were glazed, unfocused. He was already falling into the net of illusion Kou had carefully laid.

"But you are." The illusionary child Sasuke said, his voice teary. "You've hurt so many people, Naruto nii-san. It makes me hurt here."

The boy lay a small hand over his heart, frowning.

Naruto couldn't reply, his mind numb. He knew that this was simply a trick Kou was playing, trying to weaken him – and it was working. He was poking at the most vulnerable parts of Naruto's armor, playing his insecurities and fears against his affections. His body tensed when the child held out his hand.

"I'll forgive you," Kou whispered from under his illusion. "If you come with me now. You don't belong in the world anymore, Naruto nii-san. You're too good for it. Too strong. Let's go together, Naruto, and we can rest. You must be so tired of protecting people all the times, getting hurt for them, risking your life for them. Haven't you done enough? Haven't you sacrificed enough?"

The air behind Kou shimmered, and four figures appeared. Two tears slid down Naruto's cheeks as he stared at the figures of his parents, who stood hand in hand beside a smiling Lord Jiraiya. And beside them, under a tangled mass of gravity-defying yellow hair and a dirty orange jumpsuit, was his younger self. His former sensei, a symbol of what he had lost: his parents, a symbol of what he could never have. And himself, his own childhood: his innocence.

The greatest sacrifices Naruto had made, the sources of his greatest pain, stood before him.

It was this that seemed to finally shatter Naruto's strength. Kou's illusion, and his words, had torn the bandage off an old wound that was so painful it nearly crippled Naruto. His lips parted but he couldn't speak, his eyes swimming with hurt.

Even though Naruto knew it was illusion, he felt his arm lifting, one hand unconsciously reaching for his parents. Looking on the brink of tears, the illusionary Kushina lifted her arms too, mimicking the gesture.

Kou felt a twinge of sorrow quickly followed by fear. He hadn't meant for the illusion to respond to the boy. Kou cursed himself for forgetting that Naruto was also a duel-spirit, and he too could manipulate the world within the veil.

Spurred by this thought, Kou decided that now was his chance to attack. He formed a dagger out of his own malice and fear, and still wearing the guise of a boy-Sasuke, he screamed and rushed at the Sage. As he did so, the illusionary figures vanished, fading away into the pale air.

Naruto continued to stare at the space were they had vanished, half-heartedly blocking the dagger. It missed its initial target – his chest – but it still struck him, slashing through his shield of energy in a shower of sparks. Naruto's heart was wavering, and his power with it.

Sensing that victory was suddenly in his grasp, Kou slashed wildly with his dagger, a wide smile playing across the borrowed face he wore. Naruto continued to deflect his attacks with a weak, unfocused aura. Kou managed to land several more blows, damaging Naruto significantly.

Kou's spirit was soaring. He was going to win.

He fixed his aim once again on Naruto's chest, swinging his dagger down with all his might. He cried out in shock when the weapon was suddenly knocked out of his hand. And then Naruto's hands were cradling either side of his face, his blue eyes swimming with intense emotion. Kou knew that it was the illusion of Sasuke that Naruto directed this emotion at, but even so, he found himself rooted to the spot and shivering under that look.

Then Naruto spoke, in a voice softer than Kou would have thought him capable of, and it was filled with such profound sorrow that it shattered the illusion around them instantly.

"_You killed me."_

Those three words echoed around them a thousand times, vibrating so deeply that Kou felt them in his bones. His teeth clenching, Kou suddenly realized that even the illusion of the child he had cloaked himself with was gone. But still Naruto held him gently, and Kou was unable to move.

"I don't understand." Kou said.

The great Sage slowly shook his golden head, his eyes still fixed on Kou. And although he didn't speak, Kou suddenly heard Naruto's voice in his head. It rattled inside his skull, petrifying his senses as it gripped him from within.

"_You were there for the waking." _Naruto's voice whispered. _"But you won't be there for the breaking. Your time has come. Sleep now, Kou."_

And then, with a roar like that of a mighty beast, the golden light once again flared to life around Naruto, brighter than before. "I'm stronger than you. Your tricks won't work, Kou."

Again, Naruto's voice sounded inside his head, and Kou felt his will fading, overpowered by that rumbling voice. _"Sleep now. Goodbye, Kou."_

Naruto stepped forward, and after a moment of hesitation, embraced Kou tightly. Kou screamed as Naruto's light surrounded him, searing his demon-tainted soul. Fire began to lick across his skin once more, turning him to ash. When Naruto made to pull away, Kou snared the front of his draping red robe and held it fast.

"If I must die," He snarled, "So must you."

Using every last bit of strength he possessed, he reached back – and plunged one of the spikes that protruded from his skin into Naruto's stomach. The blond flinched in pain but didn't cry out. He didn't even bother to pull the horn-like thing from himself, because his power dissolved it within seconds.

Kou let out a cry of utter despair as he saw his last resort vanishing within the golden light. And he then felt it: a hook around his stomach, pulling him backwards. It was too strong to fight. Yet still he howled and wriggled against it, clawing desperately at the devastatingly handsome young man who stood watching him sadly.

Naruto raised his arm slowly, much like he had done when he reached towards the illusionary parents Kou had created. But this time, his hand was wreathed in flames, which condensed into a spinning ball of energy. It vanished for a moment when Naruto closed his fist around it, and then he threw it towards Kou.

Kou's eyes, filled with terror, met Naruto's deep blue ones. And it was in that brief second that sudden peace washed over him, and Naruto's voice sounded in his head one final time.

"_Sleep."_

And then the ball of golden energy hit Kou squarely in the chest. His spirit immediately shattered into a thousand pieces, which were easily swept up by the cold hands of death. And then there was only darkness.

Kou was no more.

Naruto sighed, watching as the last fragments of Kou's soul vanished. For a time he stood quite still, his tired hands feeling at the damage to the living shield of energy he had used to defeat Kou. It was more heavily marred than he had realized. But the most painful injury had come from Kou's illusions, rather than his blows.

Exhaustedly, Naruto retracted the damaged fragments of his soul. Feeling weaker than he had felt before, he made to return to his body, only to freeze. Just like when he had found himself there earlier in the day, creeping shadows rose up around him, blocking out the pale light as they came steadily closer to him.

"No," Naruto whispered.

He forced himself to turn, fighting the sensation of many hands pulling him in the other direction, towards death. Towards peace and silence and family. No more fighting. No more pain.

Naruto stopped and glanced over his shoulder, staring at the shadows behind him. As he looked, the shadows parted and a shining doorway appeared. The light coming from it was warm and friendly like sunshine, and a pleasant, somehow familiar scent wafted from it.

Without consciously deciding to do so, Naruto found himself taking a step towards the door. And then another. A soft whispering of voices reached his ears, and they seemed to be encouraging him and calling his name.

"It can't be a coincidence that I've been here twice today." He muttered to himself. "Maybe…it's my time."

Naruto knew that, any other day, he would have thrown off the hands that held him and marched back towards life without a second thought. He had so many things to do, so many reasons to live. But at that moment, he was so desperately exhausted, so incredibly twisted with sorrow, that all he wanted was to fade away into that warm glow of death, and be at peace evermore.

The hands around him tightened, the whispering voices rising in an excited crescendo of noise. Naruto took several more steps forward before he suddenly stopped, glancing down at his chest.

Blooming warmth was spreading above his heart, and he thought he recognized it. The familiarity of it couldn't be mistaken. Sasuke was with his body, waiting for him to come home.

Without another thought, Naruto turned away from the door and began marching back towards his body. Suddenly the voices were no longer pleasant. They howled and shrieked like a group of people slowly dying. The hands were tearing at him, pulling chunks of his spirit away. The sensation was horrifying. Naruto had to resist the urge to go chasing after the pieces of himself that were being stolen: the pieces of his soul that were already dead.

And so he started running, back towards life and the man who he knew needed him. He ran, and death ran beside him, moaning and crying and whispering in his mind. Tempting him to lie down and let death carry him away.

"_Your mother is waiting_," it whispered. "_Your father with understand. You have been marked by death since the day you were born."_

"No!" Naruto yelled, holding his hands over his ears as he ran towards his body. "Not yet!"

The howling grew shriller still, and the shadows suddenly solidified and became corpses. Naruto refused to look at them, knowing that they would all take on the forms of people he knew if he did. But he could smell their rotting flesh, hear the sound of their bones clicking and snapping as their cold hands reached for him.

And then his body was in sight, laying spread eagle on the pale version of the mountain plateau. With a final surge, he sprinted towards it and dove – but not before one of the hands of the dead that pursued him snatched something and tore it away.

He leapt into his body, but before he returned to it completely he glanced back at the corpses. They stood in a throng, watching him silently. But it was the one who stood at the forefront, grasping the wriggling shard of his soul, which immediately stood out.

Her long red hair shone like a flame amongst the other dead. The flesh had rotted away from her beautiful face, her empty eye sockets fixed on her son. As he watched, Naruto's mother lifted the piece of his soul that she had captured to her decomposing lips, and with a low snarl, bit into it and tore it in two.

Naruto felt it as vividly as if she had sunk her teeth into his arm. Crying in pain and disgust, he sank into his body, turning away from death and the horrors it had sent after him when he'd refused to go with it.

Still shuddering, and already feeling the burning pain that encompassed his entire body, Naruto vanished into the light of day.

Death would have to wait for him a little longer.

* * *

><p>Sasuke knelt over Naruto's body, hardly daring to breathe as he stared down at the blond.<p>

It had already been well over ten minutes since Kurama had relinquished control of Naruto's body, and still the Sage had not returned. Silence pressed around Sasuke heavily, broken only by the occasional gust of wind that carried the sound of distant voices from far down the mountain.

Sasuke had briefly considered carrying Naruto down the mountain to Sakura, but he found himself unable to move. And so he knelt beside Naruto, one trembling hand resting over his heart, watching with his sharingan as the Jinchuuriki's chakra worked to heal him.

It seemed a losing battle to Sasuke, but still he remained fixed in place, watching Naruto's chakra flickering meekly. His injuries were so severe, and his chakra so diminished, that the healing was taking much longer than usual. So much so that he had barely healed at all. His burnt skin still oozed with blood and clear liquid, raw and painful looking. Deep claw marks and bites covered most of his torso, and many of the deeper wounds he had sustained in his first fight with Kou had reopened. Blood pooled around them, soaking Sasuke's pants and rippling around his knees.

And still he did not move.

He kept his hand over Naruto's heart, feeling for his heartbeat. Waiting for his eyes to open, for his booming laugh to shatter the hushed stillness. Waiting for the man he loved to return.

The seconds seemed to tick by impossibly slow. Days had passed since Naruto had gone back into the veil. Years, even.

"_Maybe," _Whispered a small, nagging part of Sasuke's brain. _"He isn't coming back."_

Sasuke shook his head sharply, and in doing so something else suddenly captured his attention. He stared at the collapsed entrance to the cave, his stomach dipping icily as he saw familiar flashes of black through the cracks in the rock.

The black amaterasu flames were spreading.

A bead of nervous sweat rolled down Sasuke's forehead. He looked back at Naruto – and nearly jumped out of his skin in shock. Blue eyes were staring back at him, eyes so full of empty despair that Sasuke barely recognized them.

Naruto inhaled one long, shaking breath that rattled in his throat. But he didn't release it, fearing that it would come out as a scream if he did. The pain was intense, but Naruto pushed it out of his mind.

Like a sleepwalker, he slowly pulled himself into a seated position, fresh scabs cracking on his skin. Just as slowly, he raised his right hand, fingers splayed towards the flames creeping out of the cave. For a moment, nothing happened. And then, Naruto released the breath he had been holding, and the black flames flickered once – and faded.

Sasuke's eyes widened, realization hitting him at the same time he lunged forward to catch Naruto, who suddenly fell back again. Naruto's abilities as a Sage allowed him to pull natural chakra out of the world around him. He had simply extinguished the flames by pulling all the chakra out of them, like depriving a normal flame of oxygen.

Naruto's bloody hand suddenly gripped the nape of Sasuke's neck, tight enough to bruise. His blue eyes were wild, searching, and still full to the brim with sadness so raw, it pulled tears from Sasuke's eyes. And then he realized that Naruto was also crying, silent tears pouring down his burnt cheeks.

Leaning down until their foreheads were touching, Sasuke gently kissed the blond, trying to soothe him. Naruto's breath was strained and shuddering, his entire body convulsing with pain as he finally spoke, his voice a hoarse, scraping whisper.

"You killed me." He wept, holding Sasuke still tighter, his hands desperate and bruising. "You killed me."

Sasuke shook his head, wrapping his arms around Naruto and pulling him closer, trying to shield him from the pain. "I didn't, dobe." He whispered, kissing Naruto again. "You're alive. You're here with me."

Naruto seemed oblivious to his voice and his embrace, his mind focused on nightmares than danced before his waking eyes. He clung desperately to Sasuke, who grit his teeth against the pain. Several more tears fell from Naruto's eyes, clinging to the thick fan of his eyelashes.

"There for the breaking." Naruto mumbled. "There for the waking."

"Naruto," Sasuke called, his voice cracking with emotion. "Naruto, come back to me. Wake up!"

Fear gripped him tighter than Naruto did. Fear that the Naruto who had returned was not the same one who had left. Fear that he would never come back. Fear that he was damaged beyond repair, that he had finally broken this time.

Sasuke swooped down and kissed Naruto again, harder this time. And then he kissed every inch of Naruto's face, not caring that his burnt skin was sticky with blood and tears. And between each kiss he called Naruto's name, becoming more desperate every time he received no response.

And then the grip at his neck loosened fractionally. Sasuke snapped his head back so that his eyes were level with Naruto's.

Those blue eyes focused on him for the first time, but they seemed cavernously empty, and still chilled by the sadness that was obviously tearing at Naruto's heart.

"Sasuke," He whispered in the same hoarse voice. "How much have we sacrificed…for this world…how much have we lost?"

"It doesn't matter." Sasuke said, shaking his head forcefully. "We still have each other, don't we?"

Naruto frowned, pulling his hand away from Sasuke's neck to sweep it through his dirty hair. "Death," He croaked, "Wasn't going to let me go this time. I'm hurt, Sasuke. Worse than I've ever been before. My soul was hurt…my heart…almost couldn't come back. Death wanted me…and I wanted to go."

Sasuke smoothed his trembling hands through golden hair, swallowing twice to find his voice. "But you came back. You're here now, Naruto."

The blond nodded slowly, sweeping his hand back around to Sasuke's neck gently. "I came back for you."

His expression crumpling with pain, Sasuke could only nod and place a few more frantic kisses on Naruto's lips. But he could sense that Naruto was fading again, and nothing he could do would stop it. Naruto pulled him down roughly, so that his lips rested against Sasuke's ear, his voice sinking into the marrow of Sasuke's bones.

"You killed me, Sasuke." Naruto whispered, "But I still love you."

Then Naruto was overcome by the pain and fell unconscious, his eyelids closing over his tormented eyes.

Sasuke continued to hold him tightly, rocking back and forth. Though he didn't know the reason why Naruto felt the sudden urge to repeat that phrase, he felt that he understood. For even now, as he felt the man whom he loved clinging desperately to life, he felt that he too was on the brink of oblivion. He felt as if he had died a thousand deaths in pursuit of the beautiful, brilliant light he held in his arms.

His breath was hot and wet against Naruto's neck as he replied, "You killed me, too. But you were also the one who brought me back to life."

When no response came from the unconscious Jinchuuriki, Sasuke hastened to hoist him up. His legs almost buckled, sore and cramped from kneeling for so long. Naruto was also heavier than Sasuke had expected, but he adjusted quickly and made off for the path that led down the mountain. He half ran, half slid down the rocky slope, going faster than he should through the clouds.

As soon as he could hear voices, Sasuke started yelling, not caring at all who heard him or who saw him in such a pathetic state. All that mattered was the man in his arms, whose chakra flickered weakly.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, his voice hoarse with tears and emotion. "Sakura, I need you!"

He burst out of the trees that surrounded the path and fell on the rock, slick with blood. But he barely noticed. Within seconds he was on his feet again, running forward blindly, refusing to tear his gaze away from Naruto's face.

"Sakura!" He screamed again, more desperately this time. "SAKURA!"

He was vaguely aware of people around him, voices tumbling past his ears in an incomprehensible babble. It was only when a familiar flash of pink caught his eye that Sasuke stopped running and looked up.

Sakura was running towards him as quickly as she could, her face drained of colour but firmly set. "Put him down," She called, as she got closer.

Sasuke hastened to kneel, allowing Naruto to rest as comfortably as possible on the damp rocks. But he would not release his hold on the blond, cradling his head and shoulders against his torso. A few seconds later, Sasuke realized that Sakura was there, and she was speaking.

"You have to let him go, Sasuke."

He could only shake his head in response, his mind numb from shock. He reached across Naruto to grasp one of Sakura's healing hands tightly, placing it over Naruto's heart. Kakashi rushed over to them anxiously, crouching down near Naruto's head.

At last team seven was reunited.

Sakura had to bite her lip hard to resist the urge to weep.

"He came back for me, Sakura." Sasuke whispered, so that the other shinobi clustering around them couldn't hear. "He should have died today. But he came back for me. He said -" Here his voice broke, eyes glistening with pending tears, "He said that I killed him. I killed him."

Kakashi hesitated for a moment before placing a comforting hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sakura's lip trembled so violently that it tore where her teeth held it, but still she held back her tears.

"I understand, Sasuke-kun." She said soothingly. "I'll heal him the best I can. But we need to get him back to the village as quickly as possible."

Kakashi nodded curtly, tearing himself away from the tight knot of his former team to give orders to the other Leaf shinobi, who clustered around nervously. Ino and Hinata were both crying, hands covering their mouths. Shikamaru was pale, mouth set in a grim line as he stared blankly at the unmoving Sage. Captain Yamato's entire face shone with nervous sweat. Akamaru whimpered, leaning against Kiba's side.

"I need some of you who aren't injured to go on ahead." Kakashi said, his usually lackadaisical attitude sharpened by concern. "Return to the village as quickly as possible and tell the Hokage what has happened. Send out a medical squad to meet the rest of us halfway there."

Several of the shinobi nodded in agreement and made off immediately, but none of the Konoha Eleven went with them, even though only Shikamaru was seriously injured. They stood in a tight group, offering support through soft words and gentle hands. Eventually, Ino went to Sakura's aid, adding her healing strength. But still Naruto would not stir, and his wounds did not seem to get any better.

Sweat dripped from Sakura's forehead as she muttered irately, "His soul is damaged, and his internal injuries are severe."

Ino nodded, eyes tracing over the strong arms that had come to her rescue and held her tightly not long ago. "Damage to the spirit is nearly impossible to heal, Sakura-chan." She whispered. "It will suck out all our strength."

Sakura nodded in agreement, and the two medical kunoichi refocused their energy on healing Naruto's other wounds. But still, progress was slow, and after an hour of laboring over him Naruto hardly looked better than he had before.

"Shouldn't Kurama be helping to heal him?" Sakura cried out, exhaustion and worry combining into a nauseating pit in her gut. She cast an accusing look towards Naruto's stomach, where she imagined the fox was sleeping soundly and peacefully.

Sasuke spoke for the first time in almost an hour, shaking his head. "Their souls are tied together, like their chakra. If Naruto is dying…so is Kurama."

Breathless silence met his words. For a few minutes, they all stared at Naruto, as if they expected him to suddenly leap up, laughing, and declare that he had been fine all along. But the blond remained still, his chest barely rising, and one hand still firmly grasping the back of Sasuke's neck.

"There's nothing else we can do here." Kakashi said suddenly, making them all jump. "Let's go back to the village. Naruto and Kurama will have to heal themselves."

They all nodded in unison, and then they all moved at once. Kiba and Yamato supported Shikamaru under the arms, hauling him up from the rock he had been perching on. Hinata retrieved their scattered belongings and shoved them all into a larger pack before slinging them over her back. Ino wiped her eyes before walking over to talk with Shikamaru.

Without a word, Sasuke picked Naruto up. Sakura stood up beside him, looking at Sasuke's face anxiously. "Are you sure you're alright, Sasuke?" She asked nervously. "He's heavier than he looks, and you haven't eaten or slept properly for days."

Sasuke nodded grimly.

Hesitantly Sakura continued. "Let us know if you need a break, if he gets too heavy for you."

Sasuke merely nodded again. He didn't bother telling Sakura that Naruto could weigh as much as one of the Hokage's figureheads, and it still wouldn't make a difference. At least for now, Sasuke could not bear the idea of being parted from him.

And so they made off down the mountain slowly, passing crumbling buildings that had seemed so beautiful only hours before. Pillars of black smoke rose up into the low clouds, marking the piles of burning corpses that had been the Kou's victims. They walked like a funeral procession, with Sasuke in the lead carrying Naruto.

They descended down into the trees. Behind them, the thick clouds lowered, swathing the silent mountain and all its dead. Preserving a scene that only the living would remember.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

* * *

><p>Hindered by their injuries and their grief, it took the group of shinobi much longer to return from the Kou's lair than it had for them to get there.<p>

It was early morning by the time they stepped over Konoha's borders, cutting a path through the ancient forest towards the main road. A warm breeze was rolling through the trees, siphoning away the mist and teasing them all with the first hint of spring.

The silent group plodded along slowly, their feet squelching loudly in the mud. They walked in a loose diamond formation with Sasuke, and his still unconscious cargo, protected in the centre.

After hours of ceaseless walking, Sasuke was beginning to feel Naruto's weight in more ways than one. The blond hadn't moved a single muscle, hadn't even twitched since he had first stilled on the mountain plateau. The only proof Sasuke had that Naruto continued to live was the very slight motion of his rising chest as his lungs doggedly continued to pull in air.

Even though he carried his body, Sasuke could not sense Naruto at all. Not even the smallest trace of him, whispering out on his exhaled breaths. Kurama had not shown himself either, and Sasuke had concluded that, since their spirits were so closely entwined, the demon fox was also lost in unconscious darkness. He would emerge only when Naruto did, and not a moment before.

Sasuke's attention shifted as they finally found the road, still devoid of life this early in the morning. Out of the pressing trees, the air moved more freely, and Sasuke eagerly inhaled the fresh air. Around him, he could hear his companions doing the same thing: but other than that, they were silent.

Almost an hour later, when the sun had properly risen, a group of medical ninja led by Shizune found them. Their first instinct had been to rush towards Naruto – but when Sasuke's black eyes had flashed red and he bared his teeth like a feral dog, they quickly retreated. Sakura had already insisted that there was nothing the medics could do, and Sasuke, taking her word for it, wanted as few people as possible poking at the blond.

The group of exhausted shinobi refused to stop, instead continuing to shuffle along the road with the medics buzzing around them like overly concerned flies.

Time passed meaninglessly to Sasuke as he stared at the ground ahead of his feet. His muscled screamed in pain, his back stiff and abdomen fiery as he forced himself to remain rigidly straight. Naruto was draped over his shoulders, his limbs swaying dreamily as Sasuke walked. It was only when Kakashi's sandaled feet came into his line of vision that Sasuke realized they were stopping.

He glanced up warily.

The village stood before them, looming out of the forest like a massive ship on a shivering sea of naked branches. Its gate stood open, yawning wide, and before it stood a group of village elders, led by Tsunade. The Godaime stormed towards them, looking torn between maternal concern and rage.

With a barely discernable sigh, Sasuke shifted Naruto's weight, and then took a few slow steps forward until he stood at the fore of the group.

Tsunade's voice reached them before she did. "Of all the knuckle-headed schemes!" She screeched, a vein in her forehead pulsating fiercely. "Setting off on a hero's mission and returning in such a state! The idiocy of it all!"

By now she was less than a meter away from Sasuke, and she drew her gaze away from the top of Naruto's golden head. After a quick sweep of her eyes over the rest of the group, she stopped, anger immediately giving way to worry. Her gaze lingered over Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Sasuke, before once again resting on Naruto.

"What happened?" She suddenly demanded, her anger rekindled by concern. "Sasuke, are you alright?"

It took considerable effort for Sasuke to find his voice, but when he did it sounded pathetically weak, even to him. "I am fine, Tsunade-sama."

The Hokage blinked in surprise at the politeness. Then she raked her gaze over him critically. He was covered in crusted blood, so much that it hid the wounds on Sasuke's body and made it impossible to tell whether the blood had come from him, or somebody else. His hair was lank and filthy, hanging around his delicately featured face and clinging to the sweat in the hollows of his cheeks and throat. A thin ribbon of blood trickled down his ankle, assumedly from a hidden cut on his leg.

"Well, I'm glad for that, at least." She finally said, still scrutinizing the boy who looked like he was barely staying conscious, let alone standing upright with the added weight of another person hanging over his shoulders. "The mission was, after all, to rescue you."

"It would have been better if the mission had failed!" A voice suddenly called.

Around him, Sasuke felt the others stiffen with anger. He felt a rush of affection towards his comrades, before wary irritation took over his mind. He recognized the voice of the man who had spoken. The judge who had presided over his trial stormed into view, his face red in the warmth of the spring morning.

"Why would you say that?" Sakura asked, anger and exhausting tainting her normally light tones. "How horrible!"

The judge's jowls quivered as he pointed one crooked finger at Sasuke. "Naruto Uzumaki has violated the conditions of the parole by releasing the chakra seal placed upon Sasuke Uchiha! And now the Uzumaki boy, our most important protector, is returned to us tossed over the shoulder of a known traitor like so much unwanted trash! The impudence of it all! The shame! And such an utter waste! For violating the terms of the parole, Sasuke Uchiha must now be put to death!"

The anger faded from Sasuke's mind, immediately replaced by a complacent sense of acceptance. The judge was right, Sasuke knew. Naruto had saved him from the law once, but now, Sasuke wouldn't be able to talk or fight his way out.

"Fine." Sasuke muttered.

"What was that?" The judge hissed, eyebrows lowering over his dark eyes.

"Fine." Sasuke repeated, lifting his chin and returning the open stares of the elders confidently. "If I must die, then I will die. But for gods' sake, stop standing around like a bunch of useless morons and get Naruto to the hospital. I don't care what you do with me after that."

For a moment, everyone stood in dumbfounded stillness. And then, suddenly, Shikamaru was standing in front of Sasuke, one hand reaching back towards him protectively while he glared towards the elders. Within seconds, Sakura had joined him; then Ino, followed in quick succession by Kakashi, Yamato, Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata, who looked fiercest of them all.

"Naruto removed the chakra seal because he had to." Sakura said, her voice low and threatening. Chakra hummed and crackled around her clenched fists. "It he hadn't, we all would have died."

"It's true." Shikamaru added, his normally dulcet tones snapping like a whip, his deep brown eyes sharp with rage. "Sasuke was with the one who killed Kou."

"We won't let you touch him." Hinata hissed, shocking them all with the aggression in her voice. "I am willing to fight you to protect him, if I must."

Kiba and Akamaru both growled to show that they sided with Hinata, the menacing sound making the air vibrate. Kiba's teeth flashed threateningly in the morning light as he spoke. "No way in hell are we going to let you kill our comrade over something so stupid."

For a long moment, an uncomfortable silence hung over them. The judge, and the other elders from the council, shifted nervously. They knew they were no match for the combined might of even an exhausted handful of the Konoha Eleven. And they certainly didn't want the generation's most powerful ninja's to turn against them. Especially not when Sasuke Uchiha fought in their midst. Already seeing the folly of their plan, many of the council members turned their attention to Tsunade or the judge and waited.

It was Tsunade who finally spoke. "I think all of you should report to the infirmary immediately. And I expect a full mission debriefing, Nara, by tomorrow afternoon. Now go, before you all faint on my doorstep."

"But Hokage-sama!" The judge cried out, enraged by her sudden dismissal of his prey. "The law must be followed! The traitor must be put to death! Immediately!"

Tsunade rounded on the small man, eyes wide with anger. "Do you really think a traitor would painstakingly carry the man he ought to have killed the moment he was freed back to the village? Do you think he would have overcome his own injuries to bring down a powerful enemy of the village? No! If you are so eager for blood, _Your Honor, _then perhaps it is not too late for you to join the ranks of our shinobi. As one of the Black Ops, perhaps?"

The colour drained from the man's face as he stooped before Tsunade, bowing low and visibly shaking. "No, Hokage-sama. Forgive me, Hokage-sama."

"Do not allow your feelings to cloud your judgment on such matters." Tsunade continued, still seething with anger. "Or I shall have you removed from your post."

Without waiting for his response, Tsunade beckoned to the cluster of shinobi before turning towards the village. They followed close behind her, walking quickly through the path the elders parted to create.

Once they were safely out of earshot, Sasuke inhaled deeply to quell the shaking of his limbs. "Thank you." He whispered.

The members of the Konoha Eleven, who still clustered around him like a living shield turned and looked at him, surprise obvious on their faces. And then, one by one, they smiled. Kiba howled and laughed.

"Welcome back, Sasuke!" He barked, grinning, and then added, "You miserable old shit!"

Much to Sasuke's surprise, he found himself laughing along with everyone else. And for the first time since he was a child, as he stepped under the massive gate that led into Konoha, he felt like he was coming home.

* * *

><p>There was a steady, rhythmic beeping somewhere in the distance.<p>

Naruto had spent enough time in hospitals to immediately recognize it as a heart monitor, faintly beeping in another room. He pushed himself towards the familiar, life-affirming sound; coming out of his deep unconsciousness like a diver coming up for air.

His eyes flashed open, only to immediately shut again. The florescent lights were bright above him, making his eyes water and sting. He could still see them through his clenched eyelids. Wondering idly how he hadn't been woken by the humming lights before, he cautiously opened his eyes again.

He lay in a small, quiet hospital room. A heart monitor stood like a sentinel beside his bed, but it was silent, its chords wrapped around its base. Naruto listened again, and sure enough, he could still hear the distant beeping, marking the steady pumping of somebody's heart.

This drew his attention to another sound. Someone else's breathing was disrupting the silence in the small room. With considerable effort, Naruto moved his arms, using his elbows to lever himself upright. There was a chair pulled up beside his hospital bed, as close as it could get to the metal frame. Its occupant was slumped over, their head cradled in their folded arms near Naruto's knees. He watched as their back rose and fell slowly, their deep breathing revealing that they were very much asleep.

Naruto shifted again, pulling himself into a seated position. It was very difficult work, as if his muscles weren't used to moving. The blond shook his head in confusion, but ignored his stiffness. Once he was comfortably leaning against the wall, Naruto reached out and gently brushed his fingers through the sleeping persons dark hair.

"Sasuke?" He whispered. "Is that you?"

Immediately, Sasuke bolted upright. He blinked several times to clear his sleepy eyes, which were rimmed by dark circles of exhaustion. His face was pale – even paler than usual – and there were many bandages wrapped around his torso and one around his leg. He stared at Naruto with his dark eyes, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said again, frowning.

Sasuke shivered at the sound of Naruto's voice and inhaled sharply. Had it always been so deep? Sasuke could almost feel the rich tones vibrating his bones.

"Naruto," Sasuke finally said, his voice hushed in the silent room. He pulled his chair closer to the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Weird," Naruto admitted, looking down at himself. "What happened? How long have I been in here?"

"You were hurt," Sasuke said, his eyes straying down to Naruto's chest. "Your spirit was hurt. They kept saying that those kinds of injuries take longer to heal. They said that you wouldn't wake up until you were ready."

Naruto's frown deepened. "Sasuke, how long have I been here?"

"Weeks." Sasuke whispered, his voice shaking.

"Weeks?" Naruto yelled, attempting to throw off his blankets, only to be restrained by Sasuke. "But what about the war? Madara, Obito – did we win? Is Gaara okay? And Sakura-chan! Let me go, Sasuke, I have to get back to the fight! They need me!"

Sasuke stood over him, pressing his shoulders down into the pillow to keep him still. Naruto blinked in surprise as he noticed that Sasuke's hair was longer. Long enough that he kept it secured in a ponytail at the base of his neck, and it looped around to rest on his collarbone.

The blond frowned. "Wait, what are you even doing here? I thought you were all set to take off? You told me you'd kill me if I came looking for you." Naruto tried to sit up, but Sasuke held him down firmly. "And where are we? Dammit Sasuke, what the hell is going on?"

Naruto waited in silence for Sasuke to answer. Sasuke's arms shook slightly as he looked down at the blond, seeming to search for something in his blue eyes. Finally, he shook his head.

"The war has been over for almost two years, Naruto." Sasuke managed to choke out. He hesitated a long time before continuing. "Do you…not remember?"

With that, he slowly leaned down. Naruto's heart began to race frantically, his stomach erupting in butterflies. And then Sasuke was kissing him, softly and questioningly. But there was something familiar about it, something that Naruto couldn't place, like trying to remember the taste of something he'd eaten long ago.

Sasuke pulled away slightly, but not enough that their lips weren't touching. Naruto could feel them brush softly against his when he spoke.

"What the hell are you doing, Sasuke?" Naruto murmured, his cheeks burning.

Drawing his head back, Sasuke managed a bitter smile.

"Don't look at me like that." Sasuke whispered, voice shaking with emotion as tears glistened in his dark eyes. "I am in love with you, Naruto Uzumaki, and I have been for as long as I can remember. And I don't think I will ever stop."

At those words, memory slammed into Naruto as forcefully as a blow to the chest. Everything that had happened since the war rushed through his mind, in flashes of colour and emotion and sensation. The fuzziness that had lain over his mind lifted, and with it came intense feelings that had him burning up and freezing at the same time. He remembered his fight with Kou. He remembered the pain that awaited him both in death and in life. He shuddered involuntarily at the thought.

Sasuke was looking at him now, staring into his eyes. He was terrified, unbearably afraid, that the man who looked back at him would not call his name. Would not remember. Naruto's eyes looked different, he thought. Not the untroubled blue of a tropical sea, but the dark grey of the sky before a storm. But even as Sasuke watched, he thought he could see sunshine breaking through.

He blinked twice in surprise, but sure enough, speckles of vibrant gold shone in Naruto's eyes. They brought the blue around them back to life, shining with the same secretive intelligence that Sasuke hoped only he knew about. It was the intelligence of one who has walked in and out of death, who travelled unseen through the secret places of the world, walking the paths of chakra wherever they led.

Naruto exhaled sharply, a breath that rattled with pained emotion. He grabbed Sasuke roughly and kissed him back, feeding all his pain and love into the gesture. "I remember," He whispered. "I remember, Sasuke."

Sasuke was almost entirely on the bed with him by then, draped across Naruto's chest. His breath tickled Naruto's neck as he said; "You were in a coma for over a month. Sakura said you'd wake up when you were ready, but I was beginning to think that you never would. Or you'd wake up different. Your other injuries healed weeks ago, so I've just been waiting here…"

He sat up suddenly, turning to wipe his eyes on the back of his hand. Naruto was at a loss for what to say. He cast around desperately, his eyes falling onto the silent heart monitor as he blurted out, "Why isn't this thing attached to me?"

Sasuke glanced at the machine wearily. "They tried to keep you hooked up to one at first." He croaked. "But you kept breaking them."

"What?" Naruto said, confused. "How the hell was I breaking them?"

"You kept -" Sasuke waved his hand around airily, "You know, bursting into flames. You made the lights explode a lot too."

Naruto sat up suddenly, almost tipping Sasuke off the bed. As he looked around, he noticed for the first time that the walls and floor around his bed were charred black, as was the metal frame of the bed. The mattress and sheets were obviously new, but Naruto could see the ashy remains of the old ones on the floor. He glanced up at the lights, realizing that they had seemed over-bright because their glass covers had been shattered or removed.

Then he looked at Sasuke, and with a twinge of guilt, noticed that he too looked a little charred. Angry red burns coiled from the palms of his hands up along his arms. The ends of his dark hair also looked singed. Sasuke noticed Naruto staring with wide eyes at his burns and quickly tried to hide them.

When the blond snatched his hands so that he could examine them more closely, Sasuke said awkwardly. "Oh yeah, those. I had to hold you down sometimes."

Naruto looked up at him, teary eyed. But instead of apologizing, like Sasuke had expected him too, he simply rasped, "Come here."

Without waiting for Sasuke to move himself, Naruto pulled him onto his lap. As he wrapped his arms around the silent Uchiha, golden flames began to dance across his skin. After a few seconds, the flames were encompassing them both. Sasuke inhaled deeply as the warm flames went to work healing his wounds, soothing and relaxing him in the process.

"I'm sorry." Naruto whispered then, golden eyes gleaming. "For making you worry. And for hurting you. And for…that thing I said to you."

A sharp pang of pain burst in Sasuke's heart. He ran his fingers gently over Naruto's lips as he spoke the words that had been playing on repeat in his head for the past month. "You killed me." He whispered.

Naruto nodded slowly, his eyebrows drawn together. "I'm sorry." He whispered hoarsely. "When I was fighting Kou, he made himself look like you. I said it when I was fighting him. I don't know why. But then I couldn't stop saying it. I'm sorry. Sasuke, I'm so sorry."

Sasuke shook his head, closing his eyes. It hurt too much to look at Naruto's earnest face as he spoke. "But it's true." He muttered. "I _did _kill you. I was the one who wasn't strong enough. I was the one who got captured. It was because of me that you got hurt. Not just hurt…you died Naruto, even if it was only for a minute. I killed you. It was mine - my weakness. I depended too much on your strength. I knew that you would come for me."

Naruto held Sasuke tighter, gripping his chin so that he was forced to return Naruto's golden gaze. "Even if it killed me every time, I would still come for you. Always. You're my whole world, Sasuke."

And then he was kissing Sasuke in a way that had his mind going blank. Heat that was completely unrelated to Naruto's flames shot through his limbs, and he felt lighter than he had in weeks. The Jinchuuriki's scent surrounded him, his musky taste dancing across Sasuke's tongue. He suddenly felt like he was starving, and Naruto's lips were his only source of nourishment. Every time Naruto's tongue wove into his mouth, he could feel his strength returning.

As such, he almost cried out in protest when Naruto suddenly pulled back.

"What time is it?" The blond whispered hoarsely.

"The middle of the night."

"That explains why everyone's at home." Naruto rumbled, brushing his thumb along Sasuke's lips and smirking mischievously. "How about we bust out of here?"

Sasuke nodded vigorously, climbing off the bed so that Naruto could stand. For a moment, the blond wavered uncertainly on his feet. He'd been lying in bed for weeks, and the muscles in his legs seemed unhappy with the neglect. But soon Naruto's chakra was pulsing through his veins, and strength returned to his body.

He spotted a neatly folded pile of his clothes sitting on the table in the corner, and walked over to them quickly. Sasuke watched wolfishly as Naruto stripped off his hospital gown and clumsily pulled on his spare Jounin uniform. Now acceptably clothed, he turned on his heel, stormed across the room, and slammed Sasuke against the wall.

Sasuke felt the air gush out of his lungs. But before he could inhale, Naruto's lips were crushing against his own. His tongue dove between Sasuke's lips, heated and forceful with desire. And then Sasuke realized that Naruto was just as hungry for contact as he was. They were starving for each other.

It was only the sudden absence of the wall at his back and the rushing of cool air that made Sasuke realize they were moving. They broke apart in front of a familiar gate with a yawning archway. Sasuke smiled as he watched Naruto's mouth pop open in surprise as he stared at their home.

"It's fixed!" He blurted out.

"They started repairing it right after you left to rescue me." Sasuke explained, even as he grabbed Naruto's sleeve and used it to half-drag him up the path. "It's almost finished. My room is the only one they're still working on."

Naruto only hummed in response. Soon they were standing on the front porch, Sasuke's eager hand already turning the door handle.

"Hang on a second." Naruto said softly.

Sasuke turned to look at him questioningly, only to freeze when he felt a massive stirring of Naruto's chakra. The blond inhaled deeply, and then his hands started flashing, dancing through a complicated set of seals faster than the eye could follow. And then Sasuke realized that they were barrier seals, flowing out from the blond and humming in the air around them.

Hundreds of protective walls flew from Naruto, but he did not pause until an invisible fortress rose up around the house, utterly impenetrable and fearsomely strong. It had only taken him a matter of seconds to complete hundreds of barrier and sealing jutsu's that other ninja wouldn't have been able to manage alone, let alone in the dozens. Sasuke surveyed the walls with his sharingan, feeling a shiver run down his spine as he realized that the protective barriers around their house were even stronger than the ones that surrounded Konoha. He stared at Naruto in disbelief.

It seemed impossible, and yet Sasuke knew that the Naruto who stood before him now was even stronger than the one who had fallen into a coma. It was as if he had reconstructed his soul, refining his focus and concentrating his power. When Naruto turned, and the weight of that focus fell upon Sasuke, he found himself trembling from the force of it.

Naruto took several steps forward, and Sasuke found himself retreating until his back was against the door. But still Naruto advanced, not stopping until he hovered just shy of touching Sasuke. After a moment of quiet contemplation, he reached up, wove his hand between Sasuke's hip and arm, and silently opened the door. Sasuke immediately began retreating again, and Naruto followed him smoothly.

His body was coiled up with power, and he glided as silently as a jungle cat. He prowled towards Sasuke, eyes glinting and gleaming in the moonlight that shone in through the new windows. The blond barely spared their reconstructed house a glance – he made off down the hallway before Sasuke even registered that he was moving away. Sasuke watched him slide open the door to his bedroom and vanish into the darkness.

After a few seconds of silence, Sasuke slowly followed him. As he stopped in the doorway, Naruto's rumbling voice eased out from the dark room.

"Damn, it feels good to be home." He practically purred as he turned on the lamp near the bed, its light filling the room with a warm glow. "Feels like I've been away forever, you know."

Sasuke smiled slightly but remained silent. He leaned against the doorframe, watching as Naruto glanced around his bedroom, studying every detail with his blue eyes. A sliver of light from the lamp danced across them like a blade of flame. Sasuke shuddered.

Naruto noticed the shiver that passed through Sasuke's body, his gaze lowering until it rested on Sasuke's face. Without saying a word, Sasuke crossed the room. As he got closer to Naruto, he could feel the air growing denser, charged with energy. Even when he was containing his chakra, Naruto was so powerful that his very aura was palpable. Sasuke's heart leapt into his throat, a sense of pride and wonder filling his mind. He simply could not believe that such a fantastically powerful being could be his.

Naruto studied him, his handsome face half cast in shadows. His gaze was steady, potent and weighted with hunger. The blond remained perfectly still when Sasuke reached up, roughly yanking down the zipper on his Jounin vest. The heavy garment fell onto the ground. Sasuke wasted no time in lifting up Naruto's shirt, pulling it over Naruto's head with the slightest difficulty. But when Naruto emerged, his hair a discordant mess around his face, he somehow looked even more attractive than before.

Sasuke's breathing hitched, his mouth going dry as he glanced down at Naruto's body, taking in the familiar but still awe-inspiring sight of him. It was then that he saw them: two thick veins, running down the lower part of Naruto's abdomen and vanishing into his black pants. The same veins that had damned Sasuke when he first caught sight of them between the bars of his cell.

Tracing the veins with his fingers, Sasuke finally dared to look up into Naruto's eyes. Those vibrant blue orbs, surrounded by shadows, somehow managed to flash brighter than lightning as Naruto leaned down to whisper in Sasuke's ear.

"I love you." The blond murmured.

Sasuke's heart hammered in his chest, heat shooting through his veins. In response to Naruto's words, he kissed the blond heatedly, lust and desire building in his stomach.

And yet, a sense of deep calm and, miraculously, _happiness_, settled over Sasuke. The man in his arms, the man who had been the one constant, familiar light his entire life; Sasuke was reassured by the knowledge that they would always be together. They were both so strong that not even impossible odds, not even death itself, could keep them apart. And that was a very comforting thought.

"We'll stay together from now on." Sasuke murmured against Naruto's warm lips. "Until we die, right?"

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, tucking a lock of Sasuke's hair behind his ear. "I'll always be with you."

"Always." Sasuke agreed.

* * *

><p><em>AN: And with this, we've reached the end of The Guardian of the Moon. It feels a little strange to be finished, as this story and its amazing readers have followed me through three different cities and two schools; through sickness and death and all the sorrows that go along with life. I feel a little forlorn now. But have no fear, avid readers! After I've finished editing and cleaning up the chapters I haven't gotten to yet, there MIGHT be a sequel in the works!_

_As always, thank you so much for all your kind reviews, messages, and __fan arts. They all mean so much to me. _

_Happy reading!_

_-Nateulm_


	36. An Epilogue for Sasuke

_An Epilogue for Sasuke_

It's morning, but the sun doesn't shine as brightly as him.

He is light. He is sunshine. He is colour more fiery than any your eyes can see; he is gold and red and orange and deep, ocean blue. His laughter – _his laughter_ – hits you so deep in your soul that you're sure your past lives can feel the vibrations. You can imagine them looking towards the ground, wondering if the earth just moved: and it_ did. _The continents shifted because he smiled. The tides change as he breathes; his shifting moods change the weather. He is the north; you can feel the iron in your blood being pulled towards him.

No amount of closeness will tame him. You make love to him, and the beast in his heart howls against your throat. He could tear away the delicate skin at your wrist just as easily as he can kiss it. His hands, callouses and veins, scars whiter than snow and fingernails cracked with blood; they could break you.

He holds your heart in those hands and you let him. He is strong enough to shatter mountains but you let him hold the most delicate part of you. He is a sage, a king amongst men: but he is not a saint. His godliness is in his ability to love, and so you let him hold you, and your frantic heart.

Your fingers search his skin, trembling through his hair like wind through high branches. Strands of gold tangle around your fingers, forming rings that slip away as he leans into your lips. He tastes like summer, smoke and sunshine dancing on your tongue. His stomach is granite; the muscles beneath his skin coil and uncoil as he moves against you. You imagine that he is a sculpture wrapped in satin. He bites you with animal passion and you love him.

He calls your name and you love him even more.

Your body shifts against his body; he is within you and your oneness is intoxicating. Your mind is filled with him, the sensation of his lips upon yours almost as thrilling as the touch of his hands as they hunt for pleasure lower…and lower.

It's morning, but his eyes are bluer than the sky in the depth of winter. He is the sun, and his warmth chases the frost away from the shadows in your heart. Your body moves above his body and he is beautiful. He calls your name again and you love him. He says he loves you, and it makes you love him even more.

Scars cross his body in patterns of pain, and you find yourself touching them. He smiles against the sadness in his eyes as he caresses the crease between your eyebrows. He pulls you towards him and kisses away your frown. "I'm okay," He whispers. "I'm okay."

He whispers away your sadness and you love him. You kiss his old wounds, trying to pull out the hurt that clings to his heart. But his demons have their claws dug deep into his soul, and he smiles as if he understands how hard it is to exorcise the darkness within him. Of course he does: he found his demons trying to free you from yours.

And so you make love to him, hoping that this brief moment of oneness can make up for the years of agony. Wondering if a lifetime will be long enough to try and heal the pain you have wrought. Knowing he would never ask you to, never accuse you of causing his pain. But still you make love to him; his hands on your hips as you rock above him like a ship out at sea. His breath is shaking, his face flushed with pleasure as he writhes beneath you. His hair is a mess of gold against the sheets as he cries out. Flames erupt like goosebumps across his skin, so you hold him tighter between your thighs. His fingers are bruising and his body is shaking as he calls your name. Blue eyes flashing, his body arches up into his orgasm.

And he pulls you with him.

It's morning, but time stops existing within his arms.

It's morning, and you love him.

* * *

><p>AN: _A sneaky little somethin' I had hanging around in my draft folder. Never found its way into the story because the writing style is a little, um, different. Hope you guys enjoy it!_


End file.
